Shadow's Rebirth
by Xen-Oh
Summary: Sorry for the long delay. Been very busy lately. This chapter finally starts the meeting between the North, South, East and West Lords as something dangerous was stolen.
1. Waking Up, Running Away

Shadow's Rebirth.

A/N:  Writers block on my other stories so they are on pause.

This is something that inspired me from reading Ranma the Hedgehog

Mainly in Ranma's view

Not Ranma/ Akane romance,  

Don't own either one.

Prologue: Waking up, Running away

            I'm falling, I can feel the heat increase and my body is beginning to burn.  I glance up and see that my goal has been achieved.  Earth is saved. I can finally let go and die. "Maria, here I come," I say as I enter the atmosphere and can speak.  The heat is intense now and the pain is unknown, but it doesn't matter, I did it, I helped stop the ultimate creation, before it doomed Earth.  That is when I see it.  In front of me, falling at the same pace I am, it is a black emerald.  It is glowing a strange black aura; it isn't evil but rather…chaotic.  As if in a trance I grab it.  Power floods through my system!  I never felt so alive!  Then I hit the ground.

            "AAHHHH!!" I woke up screaming, again.  Luckily it is so silent, so I don't embarrass myself.  This isn't the first time I had this dream, I have had it all my life. It is something very important, I know it but before I can think deeper, the damn panda rolls over and throws a sign at me, {Go to sleep boy!} It rolls back over and goes to sleep "I hate you," I murmur, but he's already sleeping. I sigh and get dressed, black pants and red shirt.  For some reason I love these colors.  With a quick flip out the window, I'm out the Tendo home and roof hoping towards my destination.

            I arrive at Furiken high on track field.  Without a thought, I'm on the track running. I can see and feel the scenery blur by me and before I know it I'm at the end of the field. I just ran the 400-meter run in five seconds. I know, it's amazing, but for some reason I feel that I should be able to go faster, so I go again, this time I'm straining to go faster. I finish and this time, it's three seconds, "Damn it! Still no good" It begins to rain and I'm a redheaded girl. If you want to know the truth, it doesn't bother me like I say it does.  Hell! The main reason I like it so much is because I can go faster.

            I catch my breath and run again at full speed around the track. It's still raining, but the water doesn't slow me down.  This time, the time is 2.4 seconds. I know, that speed can shatter numerous records, but I still feel so damn slow!   I again catch my breath and stop breathing hard, the sweat, washed away by the rain.  I walk towards a huge tree in the corner of the field and sit under it's branches and silently watched the rain.

            I just sat there, watching the rain fall, I don't know how much time passed, I think it was hours, just lost in thought.  That was when I noticed I was male again, and there was a slight pressure on my shoulder.  I look down and noticed that there was a person leaning on me.  By the Kami, she is beautiful!!  She had long bright pink hair and a very angelic face.  She was wearing a Furiken high uniform that the rain, made cling to her curvy figure. I blush when I realized that she is leaning on my shoulder sleeping. I can feel my expression soften, because for some reason…I feel that I know her.  She's special

            Then I felt her aura, and almost gasped.  She's more powerful then all the other fighters, she's at my level.  I mean my level after the Saffron fight, where I stopped holding back; hell I bet she can whip him like a dog.  I nudge her gentle, trying to not take notice of her soft skin.  Her eyes open and I find myself staring into two red eyes.  My heart catches and I get very intense feelings, I want to hold her, protect her, I think I'm in love.  I gain my nerve, "Who are you?" I asked.  She smiles an in my opinion a very cute smile and pokes my nose with her finger and ask in a slightly husky voice, "Who am I?"  I get shivers down my back as a name enters my mind so I say it, "Amy"

            I don't know where it came from, but I'm glad because her smile widens showing perfect teeth, "So you are starting to remember" she says.  Before I can ask, she blurs and in a movement she's straddling my lap.  I try heard not to notice that her skirt ridden up to show smooth silky thighs. My fingertips brush over them and we both shudder.  I move my face from the sight to her face to find that she is staring at my eyes, not my blushing cheeks, "Here's a better question," she pauses, "Who are you?"  And that stumps me, "Ranma" but I know I got the answer wrong before I said it.  She sighs and gets up, taking away the warm feeling, "You don't remember, she says sadly and starts to walk away. I scramble to my feet, "Remember what??"  I yell.  She stops but doesn't turn around, 

"Don't you ever feel that no matter how fast you go, it's not fast enough? Don't you feel that something is missing, a piece of you is gone and you desperately need it back. That you are only millimeters from touching that piece, but you can't quite reach it?"  I say without hesitation, "Yes every day of my life. Tell me. Who am I?"  She giggles,  "Until you remember, your true name, I can't help you, Goodbye 'Ranma' " and then she was gone.  The sun came up and the ran stopped, but it was to late, she was gone, I walked back to the Tendo home, depressed, but excited.

Prologue done, what do ya think?

Read and review


	2. Chapter1: Rings and Masks

Shadow's Rebirth.

A/N:  Writers block on my other stories so they are on pause.

This is something that inspired me from reading Ranma the Hedgehog

Mainly in Ranma's view

Not Ranma/ Akane romance,  

Don't own either one

Chapter.1:  Rings and Masks

            Hours later, I woke up again in midair.  Pops must have thrown me out the window again, damn him.  I was about to twist my body to land on my feet outside the koi pond when I catch a flash of gold in my vision. In the air, there it was; from what I can make of it, it was metal and circular. Unfortunately, it disappeared and I was too tried and distracted, so I landed in the pond.  That sure woke me up.  While under water, I saw another flash of gold.  This time, I could see it, maybe because I was standing still.  It was a giant golden ring that radiated power; the weird part was it was radiating MY AURA!! As if in a trance I began to reach for it, but before my fingers could touch it, something grabbed me out the water.  Before I surfaced I cursed when I saw the ring vanish.

            I surfaced and now I'm staring into the angry face of my much-unwanted fiancé, Akane Tendo.  She glares before speaking, "No point in hiding so you can avoid my cooking, jerk!" she yelled as she dragged me into the dining room by my pigtail. One day, I swear on all that is holy, I will get her.  When I got into the house I saw everyone, Akane included, but me had a plate of normal food.  I looked at Nabiki and to my ire, she was laughing at me with her eyes. Fine just another person that I'm going to get. I really hate her, "You say something, Ranma-kun?"  Dear sweet Kasumi asks. Silly me I must have said that out loud.

            Before I could respond, Akane places a plate of…something in front of me. I could tell it wasn't done dying a horrible death yet.  I feel sorry for any soul that gets reincarnated as Akane's cooking.  People ask how do I know that it alive?  It is because it's wheezing.  I look at Akane's plate and conformed that she is indeed not eating her own cooking.  Again she glares at me, like it is suppose to hurt, "Well, aren't you going to eat some?"  I think it would be rude to say 'HELL NAH!!'  so I panicked,  I had to come up with something fast…Wait a moment!! 

I pointed to behind the whole family, got to my feet and yelled the most disgusting thing I could come up with, "Hey! Look over there, Cologne and Happosai are bumping and grinding, naked!!!"  That got the desire affect. Everyone but Kasumi shuddered, but all of them closed their eyes to rid themselves of that mental image…now to stage two.  I used some of my superhuman speed to place equal portions of Akane's food in everyone else's plate, but Kasumi of course and because it is Kasumi's cooking no one can refuse to eat it, or it will upset her and no one upsets dear sweet Kasumi…Revenge is mine!!!

I finished my plan just in time, for everyone had opened, their eyes, having dispelled the mental image, "I'm done!" I lie, putting a big cheesy grin on my face 'GottagotoschoolearlyforesomethingsoIgottagobye!" I say in one word before running out the house, just barely hearing Kasumi's goodbye.  I wait outside the door for a minute, then I hear it. The sweet sounds of choked sobs and the rushing upstairs to the bathroom…he he he.  I use some more of my speed to run until I'm half way to school.  I wonder if they realize what I done, "RRRRAAANNNNMMMMAAA!!!!" I shrug and walk to school whistling and thinking of a certain pink haired girl.

I walk into the grounds of Furiken high, ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's faces.  It's not like I never came to school ear…oh wait, I've always been late. Oh well doesn't matter, I don't really care.  I groan, because I see Kuno stomping towards me.  In his hands was a steel Katana…Damn Idiot! "Fowl Sorcerer Saotome! Release the fiery Akane Tendo and my pigtailed goddess or face the heavenly wrath of Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder!"  On que, lightning strikes behind him.  I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with this so I ask, "Hey Kuno-sempai! How can thunder be blue, when all it is is just a sound?"  He freezes, "What?" He asks. I smirk internally, "Thunder has no form, so how can it be blue?"  His eyes glazed over and he became lost in thought, surprisingly as it sounds.  I wave my hand in front of him several times…no response, "Oh I think I broke him, oh well".  I smirked and cheerfully walked past him towards the entrance to the school.

I looked at several of my classmates and found that they are shocked, that someone, much less me managed to stop Kuno with words. Saotome, the idiot savant of fighting, I know they think I'm stupid; hell every fiancé thinks that.  They have no idea how intelligent I am. Only the teachers know, but I ask them to keep it a secret.  I want to see my peers faces at graduation when they announce me as the student with the highest marks ever recorded at Furiken, my grades are even better than Nabiki's.  I still remember the shock on Ms. Hinako's face when I displayed my mastery of the English language.  I smirk.  I wonder how the ol' ghoul would take it if she knew I was fluent in Madrian. I was about to walk into the school building when I see it

It's another gold ring, radiating my aura again. It is floating right next to me.  Taunting me, teasing me, making me reach for it. I was about to grab it when…"Ranma! Prepare to die!" I jump out the way of the 300-pound umbrella smashing into the ground where I once stood.  I watch as the ring is gone again, and with it my good mood. "Damn it straight to hell!"  I turn to Ryouga, "What do you want, P-chan?"  Ryouga growls and charges in a rage, Using Mousse's hidden weapons technique, I pull out a bottle of water and with one toss, viola! Instant P-chan.  To add more insult.  I drop kick P-chan, carefully aiming so he will land where that crazy ice-skater, Azusa practices. I won't be seeing P-Chan for a couple of weeks 

I get the urge to look up, so I do and I find myself staring into those red eyes.  She is leaning out the window, watching me.  I find myself waving like a fool.  She smiles and mouths the word "Remember" Then she ducks back into the classroom, the same one I'm heading to.  What joy!  I try to move, but I'm stuck staring at the spot where she was.  I just stand there ignoring my surroundings until a mallet slams into my head.  I turn around and look into the slightly green, but still angry face of Akane.  I roll my eyes, "Geeze Akane!  What did I do now?"  She pouts in that disgustingly uncute way that she does. Frankly it reminds me of a damn dirty ape, "If you don't know what you done, then you don't deserve to know why I'm mad" I resist the urge to smack the shit out of her, Kami knows she needs it.  I watch her stomp into the building and behind her a even greener, but angry Nabiki glares at me.  Doesn't bother me one bit.  With one jump, I enter my classroom.

I look around and much to my disappointment Amy was gone.  I sigh wistfully as I take my seat, ignoring the daggers Akane was glaring at my back.  Ms Hinako walks in adult form and the class falls silent. "Okay class, I have a surprise today," Instantly the class went to def-con 4.  The last surprise they had was me.  He he he.  Ms. Hinako, all used to this, ignored the alarms.  "We have six new students today, many from other countries."  She turned towards the door. "Okay you can come in one at a time"

Amy came in first, still wearing a Furiken uniform.  She bowed, "Hello my name is Yoko Ten" Wait I thought…no I know her name is Amy. I put it to the back of my mind to ask her later. I looked around and saw that the guys where drooling and the girls glared in jealousy.  It must suck for their self-esteem to have so many good-looking people come in.  I felt liquid on my face and too my surprise, I had a minor nosebleed.  I quickly cleaned the blood off.  Ms Hinako nodded, "Okay Miss. Ten go take the seat next to Mr. Saotome" Every guy groaned and I could feel Akane's battle aura form behind me, "Mr. Saotome, would you mind raising your hand so that Miss. Ten could find her seat?"  My hand exploded from my side and into the air, and I had a big goofy grin on my face.  Akane's battle aura, grew but she can't do a damn thing or the new students will find that her 'I'm all sweet and innocent' act is total bullshit and not to mention, the teacher will drain her faster then a yellow belly sap-sucker…well suck sap.  

Amy walked towards me, my eyes glued to her swaying hips.  As she walked by, her hand rose up and gentle stroked the side of my face and oh my god!  It drove shivers down my back and I had a sudden urge to do…something Kasumi would say naughty.  I bit my lip and could feel my face flush.  I took a glance over to Akane and found she had her mallet out.

I look back toward the front of the class and at the next student.  He was a native,  he had aqua blue hair.  A lot of hair.  It went down past his back and not to mention it was nothing but spikes.  He had matching blue eyes too. He wore the uniform but there were differences.  The dress shirt was unbuttoned and underneath was a matching long sleeve blue shirt in which the sleeves where tucked into giant metal gloves.  Many metal bracelets of different designs lined up one arm, "Hey 'sup. The names Hana Recca,  just call me by my last name." He took the seat next to Akane and placed his feet on the desk and went to sleep. I like him already.

The next student was obviously gajin.  He had dark brown skin with long reddish brown dreadlocks.  He too wore the uniform but it was different to.  Instead of the shirt being white, it was brownish red, like his hair and over it was a medallion.  He had mirror shades on the top of his head and headphones around his neck.  Where Sonic had gloves this guy and gauntlets and they looked strong. "Hey, Da' name is Rick Jones, All da' way from Ja'mica" He said in a real accent but I got the feeling it's fake.  He took a seat next to Uyko, put his shades and headphones and went to sleep.  I could here American rap coming from the headphones.

The next person to come in was also gajin. She was a pale skin beauty with snow-white hair.  She wore all black makeup, lips, eyes, and even her pointy nails had black on them.   She didn't wear the uniform or even a variation of it.  Instead she wore a long black dress with giant sleeves that hid most of her hands.  It reminded me of Mousse's robe, where he hid all those weapons.  Also on her arms, it wasn't solid black like the rest of her dress, but rather fishnets.  I looked into her eyes and found that they were a dark purple.  She spoke in an English accent "Celes Victoria Gatesford, Great Britain."  As usual all the other guys where drooling but I thought Amy looked better.  She walked next to Rick and kissed his cheek then sat next to him, shattering my peer's chances.  Rick lifted his shades with one finger, smiled and put them back down.

The next one was a kid, looking about two years younger.  He had messy bright orange hair and was also gajin.  His face had numerous freckles on it.  On top of his head, some black goggles and strapped from his left shoulder to his right hip, was something like Ukyo's bandolier, but instead of spatulas, wrenches, screwdrivers other tools, and underneath was a the uniform, even though it was extremely baggy    He bowed, "The name is Miles all the way from Germany, you're going to have to guess my last name" I could hear a couple girls whisper about he being so cute.  Miles took a seat next to the sleeping Recca, who just cracked an eye open and just went back to sleep.

Everyone waited, for the last new student to come in, but no one came in.  Suddenly there was a blinding flare, and when it cleared, there she was standing.  With bright blue hair cut somewhat like Nabiki's style, in a white t-shirt that was cut to expose her stomach, blue skirt that matched her  to go over it.  To top it off was an open blue vest that went to her knees.  Her eyes though where gray and it felt like she was staring at you right down to the core.  She looked at me wide-eyed before her eyes slanted like a fox spirit.  "Hello my name is Kay Hos, that's all you need to know." She went to a seat that was in the corner where Hiroshi was, "Move" the coward he was, he moved out the seat and took the only one in the front.  Kay sat down and proceeded to stare out the window. 

I take the time before the lesson starts to check out the energy patterns of every new student, and I am very impressed, They are all a little under my level but Recca, he is equal.  I am shocked.  Hopefully they don't try to kill me, but there is something, familiar about the auras, like I have encountered them before.  Ms. Hinako starts her lesson and I start me little act of not paying attention, when I'm really am.

Halfway through the lesson, I get the feeling that someone is watching me, besides Akane, because all she does is glare at me, so I tune her out.  I look around and find that Amy is staring at me.  I smile and she returns it, plus a note [I bet you're wondering why I said my name is Amy?]   I pass back my response [Probably because that is your nick name or middle name and wanted to get close to me…or you're making fun of me]  She giggled and I could feel the return of Akane's battle aura, it only grew as Amy passed another note, [It's a special name, but you already know that.  Do you remember yours yet?]

            I dodge to the left to avoid a mallet and duck to avoid a spatula.  No one noticed except for the new students as they watch me dodge the 'disproval' from my fiancés and pass my note, [No but I can feel it on the tip of my tongue] Amy smiled sadly and responded, [It'll come to you just try to remember]  I duck under another mallet swing and press a pressure point on Akane's wrist, causing her to drop the mallet, much to her surprised. "You dodged mallet-sama?"  I grin and grab 'mallet-sama' and toss it out the window, right on the still brain dead Kuno 

            Amy looks out the window and giggles, a sound that sounds like angels singing. "Is that guy okay" She asked,  I sigh "Yeah, the Kuno family have very hard heads. That one is a self-delusional pervert.  You shouldn't go nowhere near him"  She shrugs "Ah"  Then her eyes widen in amazement as I duck under another swing from a mallet.  Where the hell does she get them??  I'm guessing out her ass, but I'm just annoyed.

            Amy leans in a whisper, "Does this happen to you all the time?"  I nodded "I'm the best martial artist around her and this unwanted fiancé by arrangement between two lazy drunkards think that she can hit me whenever she wants, but recently I decided screw her" The class grows silent as I pause to snatch the mallet out of mid-swing and break it over one knee.  I know I'm going to get hell later, but I don't care.  I noticed that Recca is fully awake and staring at me, interested.  I'll have to spar with him later.

            Before anything else goes on, Ms Hinako interrupts, "Mr. Saotome, Miss. Ten, no talking, go into the halls" and then she winks. "Oh okay teach," my code for thanks.  What people don't know is that Ms. Hinako doesn't have to drain someone to turn into an adult or stay one. After the incident where she first showed up, I taught her how to draw off of environmental chi..  Amy looks at me confused, so I just wink and mouth the words, "Follow me."

            "What was that about?" She asked the minute I closed the door.  I paused, Should I tell her?  I glance at her and find that she is cheerfully waiting, my answer. I want Amy to know me, not the mask that everyone thinks I am.  I look around and see that no one is around, "Around this school, I'm considered an idiot, but none of them realize that I have the highest marks. I'm a genius yet I wanted no one to know.  So I asked all the teachers to treat me like an idiot and all I have to do is the assignments and past the test.  Ms. Hinako teaches English.  I speak it fluently, most likely you do too, right?"  She nodded, "So we get t o do whatever.  Tell me Amy do you know the other students?"  She nods, "We all have history, we are very close" I grin; "I remember when me and Sonic first fought" Wait a minute, who is Sonic? I look at Amy and she looking at me all wide-eyed. She opens her mouth and closes it.  "Amy?"  She is staring at me with a huge grin, "Ranma, What did you just say?"

End chapter  
Read and Revieww


	3. Chapter2: Past and Present

Shadow's Rebirth.

A/N: Got some good reviews. Keep reading

As for my other stories, I'm stuck

Chapter.2: Past and Present

            "Ranma, What did you just say?" I heard Amy say. Before I can say something, my vision changes and I'm somewhere else, it looks like a mini island in a giant forest. I find myself staring at a humanoid thing that resembles a hedgehog.  It was blue and had razor sharp spikes and wore white metal gloves and red shoes that looked familiar.  The thing…no Sonic charges at me with a blinding speed, but I realize that I'm moving at the same speed.  I kick Sonic and he goes flying to the edge of the island.  I speak in my voice only deeper, "You will never stop me Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic gets up and says my name, but I can't hear it.

The vision faded and I'm again staring into Amy's concerned red eyes, "Ranma, are you okay?" I shake my head, "I just saw something too real to be a daydream, but rather a memory that was forgotten and shouldn't have been."  I shiver at the speed I can remember, I want it back. Then it comes to me, "Amy, I know all of you…the new students, don't I?"  She nods so I ask the question that plagues me, "Tell me then, who am I?"  She shakes her head sadly,  "I can't tell you, and you'll have to remember.  I'm sorry" I nod disappointed, "At least I remember Sonic.  We were rivals who started out as enemies who became allys, but I can't remember why we didn't became friends"

            I get a foreboding feeling and feel a tremor of intense heat, but it fades.  Amy's face sadden, "Just…just keep remembering."  The bell then rang and the class walks out. The instantly surround me and Amy, trying to get info to feed those damn rumor lines.  Amy just stays by my side ignoring them all as we waited.  Then the person I want to talk to came out.  I raise my voice and yell, "Yo' Sonic!!"  The class falls silent and looks in confusion as to who I'm talking about, but the new students weren't.  They were surprised and overjoyed. Recca is looking right at me, his eyes showing determination. "You remember me" It wasn't a question but a statement.  I grin at the blue haired boy.  "Sort of, I was talking to Amy when I remember our first fight."  

            Sonic grins, "We have gym next" I blink in confusion but then it comes to me, with a big grin on my face, "You, me on the track" Sonic smirks back at me. "You haven't remembered yet, so you are still slow, but hey, why not?" My peers go silent because I'm the fastest fighter here, but I know Sonic is right; I am slow.  I nod and Sonic walks off, soon afterwards the gossip started up again.  Nabiki walked to me and tried to intermediate me with that glare of hers, "Okay Saotome, how do you know about the new people and what do you know about them?"  I paused.  Should I act like the dumb jock?  No.  I am sick of wearing my mask.  So I glared back at her and she actually backed away and I answered coldly,  "None of your business and none of your business." Then I walked away

            I walked out the gym actually wearing the gym uniform for once, rather then sleep in a tree all period.  I can feel all the gazes of the girls on my backside; let them. I'm only looking at Sonic, who is wearing the same thing, but at another glance her was wearing red metal looking shoes.  A phrase comes into my head, Light Speed Dash. Where it came from I don't know, but it is important.  Amy and the other new students are around Sonic and she catches my gaze, wearing girls gym clothes, she made me think many, many impure thoughts.  I clear my head and walk to Sonic, "Four times around the track," He says, I can deal with that. We walk over to where the track is, the couch there with a whistle amazed that I'm participating., "Okay boys, make it good!  On the count of three! ONE-TWO-THREE!"  And we are both off.

            We are both moving so fast that we are blurring, but I'm losing.  Sonic is at least twice as fast as me…wait a moment he is holding back.  I get that damn feeling, I AM TOO SLOW!!!  I should be faster, in no time; we were both on the last lap.  I never thought I would lose so badly.  Then I see it. It is a giant golden ring, like I have seen earlier. Again it is radiating my aura.  Sonic passes it and we both are in the final seconds of the race. This time I don't hesitate.  I latch onto the ring as I pass it and power floods my whole body and my speed boosted as if I moved up a gear.  With a sonic boom, I pass Sonic and finish the race in first place I heard many windows exploding in the distance

            I try to stop, but my feet skidded on the cement and I left two flaming trials. Sonic finishes the race microseconds faster, but I know, he was holding back, some victory.  I look down and I notice that on my feet were two new sneakers.  They looked like Sonics, except mine were black and red. Also the power boost never went down. I feel that I can run at that new speed again, it feels me with joy and irritation.  Joy that I can go faster; irritation that I should be going faster. I turn around and that was the moment that everyone was staring at me.

            The coach nervously walked up to me, "Saotome, you just broke the world record!" The new kids had big knowing grins on their faces while Akane, Ukyo and the rest of my classmates where dumbfounded…perfect.  I scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously, "Opps!  Sorry about that" I was treated to a massive face fault.  That must of hurt because the cement had numerous face imprints in it.  Sonic took the distraction to walk up to me, "You really surprised me with that stunt. Next time I won't hold back" I nodded and turned to Amy who was staring at my new shoes, "Where did you get those shoes?  I am sure that you were wearing something different?"  I shrugged, "Well I was about to be beaten when I saw a huge golden ring appear out of nowhere, so I grabbed it and zoom!" 

Amy give me a big smile, "You saw the rings, that's great!  How long have you been seeing them?"  I cracked my back, "After I met you, I been seeing them everywhere when I was in the middle of something and every time I reached to grab it, something would distract me and it would vanish seconds later" Sonic turned to Amy and smirked, "I told, you I'm not the only one to see them naturally!"

That surprised me.  I turned to Sonic "You can see them too?" I was beginning to think that I was going crazy.  Sonic nodded/ "It's a special ability we share.  The rings you see are power boosters.  The smaller ones just add to your reserves…but the bigger rings…" I shake my head. "Tell me, don't trail off like that!"  Amy spoke instead, "The bigger ones unseal abilities" Unseal?  "What do you mean by unseal?"  Amy shakes her head. "I can't tell you all of it, but we all have certain powers, yourself included, and because of a certain thing, they've been sealed.  They only become unsealed due to certain circumstances."  

This has gotten really weird. "Do you mean to tell me that I'm not using all my natural abilities?"  The both of them nod.  I grin; I start to mentally drool in the aspects of what they say. I haven't achieved my potential.  Many would consider that bad, but it isn't.  After the Saffron incident, I found myself over everyone in terms of ability. Cologne and Happosai couldn't give me a real challenge and Ryouga couldn't hurt me with one of his strongest punches.  I thought that I have reached my limit, when I no longer felt that I was improving.  With what they said, that means there are stronger challenges out there, to improve myself.  With not even reaching the standard, I have a long way to go.

"What are you so happy, you look like you won the lottery" Amy said confused, "I mean Sonic was so upset when he found out he wasn't even using a fraction of his true power" A fraction!! My smile goes from ear to ear. So much to improve!  I have limits to break again!  The bell rang for the class and I skipped off to the locker room, ignoring the strange looks I was getting.  It never mattered then; it doesn't more so now.  "Ranma!"  I stop and see Amy waving her hand. "Sit with us at lunch!"  I nod and she blows a kiss. I had good enough sense not to catch it.

Time went by quickly, not many more incidents happened, except destroying ten more of Akane's mallets.  She doesn't have a clue.  The final bell for lunch finally rings, and that is when I remember that Akane made my lunch. I'm beginning to seriously hate her. I skip the door and simple jump out the window, an easy four stories.  I hit the ground and proceed to bury my lunch.   I give a quick prayer for the worms to have better reincarnations for their next life.  I doubt it because I think a person had to have seriously f**ked up to end up as Akane's food.  Enough of talks on religion.  All it does is make me hungrier. 

I walk out to the lunch area and see that Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki are waiting at my spot where I usually eat.  They notice me and wave, a signal to come and sit with them.  The expressions on their faces say that it is a demand, not a request.  I look around and see at the previously empty spot of the lunch area, Amy, Sonic and the rest of the new kids sitting around chatting.  Amy looks at me and smiles cheerfully.  I glance back at Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki and they are now glaring at me. What to do? What to do?  Sit with Amy and her friends and have a good time or sit with 'them' and be abused, molested and interrogated.   Choices.  With pleasure, I give the bird to my fiancés and possible in-law and walk over to Amy. 

"Hey Ranma. Glad you can make it"  Amy says, patting the ground next to her.  I sit and turn to the others.  Celes greets me first. "Hello Ranma.  Recca and Yoko have told us so much about you" I shook her hand noticing that her nails weren't black but a very dark purple.  Also the fact that they felt as hard as diamonds didn't escape my notice. I was about to respond when my stomach betrays me and grumbles. I felt my cheeks warm, "Sorry. I don't have a lunch"  I rather not have a lunch then commit suicide.  Celes laughs and waves it off. "That is okay you can have some of mine. Cooked it myself"

I don't know why, but that phrase scared the shit out of me. I watched as she handed me her food.  I get another pang of fear.  This isn't Akane I remind myself.  I was about to take a bite when the fear increase ten fold.  I listen to my instincts, and stop "Ha ha ha" She blinks and the others are watching. "What?" She asks innocently.  I smirk "I know you Rouge, you can't cook, you poisoned yourself the last time you tried" 

The area goes silent and everyone is staring at me, "What do I have something on my face?"  I say wiping my face.  Amy shakes her head, "You just called Celes 'Rouge'" I blink, "oh…OH!"  I turn back to Celes who was blushing and my vision changes again. This time I was in a space station type kitchen looking at a humanoid she-bat with white fur and what appeared to be black and purple tights.  She was attempting to cook Ramen.  "Rouge are you sure you should put that ingredient in?" She glares at me and then turns to try and ignore me.  Then she adds the ingredient against my warning.  When it is finish, she smirks, "You see ------, it is easy to cook" Again I couldn't here my name.  Rouge takes a bite, "Oh what was it that you wanted to tell me" Then her white furry face turns green and she passes out. I sigh, "That the main ingredient you used was thirty years old." She twitches in her self-induced coma, I sigh and drag her to the med-lab.

My vision clears and I am staring at Rouge, "You were in bed for a week" Rouge smiled, "I guess you caught me, Amy cooked this" I grin and start devouring the food, Saotome style.  It is more delicious the Kasumi's cooking.  They watch in amusement and Miles says in amusement, "You see Sonic, he eats just like you do" I pause in mid bite, "Shut up Tails" and continue eating.  I finished and that was when it came to me. "Your last name is Powers"  Miles nodded, "What do you remember?" 

I look inward and speak my thoughts, "You were a mechanical genius" Tails nodded and my vision shifts just a bit, I see a two tailed fox-boy in a robot beating the crap out of a fat guy in a robot"  I turn to Amy, "How do I know all of you. I have been alone for most of my life, I am pretty sure that I remember you if we had met," Everything goes silent again.  I hate silence. I was about to repeat my question when it hits me like a sack of bricks. My dreams.  It was so obvious, "I died didn't I" They nod, "We all did, you were the first.  You died saving the planet" 

I was right. My dream wasn't a dream, but rather memories of my final moments. "I had dreams since I can remember. In them is always the same thing. I'm falling from space into the atmosphere, above me is a space station that has stopped falling."  Sonic nodded sadly, "We saw you fall, and couldn't do a damn thing to save you" The ground trembles and I see, Rick has pounded his fist into the ground.  There was a giant crater and numerous cracks ran under us across the whole field,  "It was horrid, mon.  Just watc'ing and not do a 'hing do 'elp" The mood has gotten dark, and everyone was depressed.

I blink, and again speak without thinking, "Knuckles get rid of the fake accent, It makes you sound dumber then Sonic!"   Sonic grins, "Rig…HEY!"  The dark mood broke and everyone started to laugh.  My vision shifts, and I am looking at a reddish brown humanoid mole like thing.  In it's powerful looking clawed hands was a giant red emerald that gave off a presence of power.  The vision fades, "You were always obsessed about the master emerald, and even broke it when Rouge tried to steal it" Knuckles mocked glared at Rouge and spoke without the accent, "It was a real bitch collecting those pieces, I have you know" Rouge just laughs, "It would have been easier if you had just gave me the thing."

Soon it turned into a playful argument, everyone else groaned,  "You should know better then to bring up the master emerald again." She says slapping the back of my head

"Is it still that bad?" She shakes her head, "No it's just a flirting game, makes me sick."  That came from Kay, the last person in the group. I haven't noticed her.  I concentrate trying to remember from where I know her.  She waves her hand in dismissal, her face still resembling a fox, "Don't bother, we never encountered each other." She said cheerfully.

            The others nodded in agreement, "She's right Ranma, you never met her" Amy says.  I nod, but I still think I know her. Kay Hos.  The name rings a bell.  Kay Hos.  It is at the tip of my tongue. In my minds eye, I can see a screen and on it, I see Sonic fighting a blue gell type thing. It looks like I am seeing this on a recording.  What does Kay Hos have to do…wait a minute!  Kay Hos!  I start to laugh! "Chaos" I say.  The others pause and Kay has both eyes fullen open. "What did you just say?"  I grin, "I know OF you.  Chaos.  The guardian of the special emeralds, Chaos Emeralds; they are a huge unknown energy source that can do many things. That was until Dr. Eggman corrupted you. You and Sonic fought many times before he defeated you and you were purified.  I remember seeing clips of you. I thought you were a man!"

            Kay laughed and her face went back to looking like a fox face. "So you do know me.  As for your question, I was genderless before, so I chose to be a woman.  Girl power you know. At least I'm glad you're not stupid like Sonic," Sonic nods. "Ye… HEY! Will you all stop that!"    We all have another good laugh at Sonic's expense.  I turn to Amy, "Let me get all the facts. One, you can't tell me my name, because it has been sealed away"  They nodded, "Two, I died, but somehow I was able to come back, and you can't tell me how"  They nodded again. "Three, I knew you, so that means you all died too"  They nodded, "Finally, the more I remember, the more my natural abilities come out."  They nodded.  I then remember what has been bugging me, "Okay.  One more question."  I pause to make sure they can hear me, "What is the Light Speed Dash?"

Read and Review


	4. Chapter3: Grind Contest

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

Now you know who all the characters are.  
I was really surprised when no one could figure out who Chaos is

I mean, Kay Hos and Chaos.   It sounds so familiar

And I was amazed when a reviewer said they couldn't figure out who Ranma really is

I own nothing.

Oh I thank Shurimon8 for a idea coming up in later chapters

Chapter.3: Grind Contest

            I was walking home thinking of how fast my life has changed.  In such a short amount of time, I gained real friends and someone special who accepts me as who I am. I look to the side and see that Akane is still glaring at me and Nabiki has a frown on her face, but I really don't care.  Neither of them can hurt me. "Saotome" Nabiki said in a withering tone, "You are going to tell me about the new kids, everything you know" I stop and turn to her, "Now why should I do that?"  She stares at me; actually it is more like glares. "You forget Saotome, I own you. You are nothing but a dumb jock that can fight.  That's all you can do, you have no real skill"  

            I school my features and resist the urge to tear off her head and spit down her neck, "You own me?" I said. She grins and nods. "You have to do whatever I say, or else you wouldn't want you're mother to find out that you are really unmanly" I cannot believe the nerve of her! I suppose that she thinks that I'm going to back down and take this shit like I used too. Oh no I will not humor her anymore. I walk towards until I am inches from her face.  "Listen Nabiki, you do not own me, no one does. I suggest you don't forget that" She is surprised, I can see it in her eyes, but then her face hardens, "And if I do forget it what will you do?"  I smile evilly, "You are no martial artist, I wonder how easily you can take to be thrown out the window three stories up"

            That got her.  She backed up, she never expected me to do this.  "Is that a threat Saotome?"  I can feel my grin widen and I summon my battle aura, "I don't make threats. I make promises.  Little girl I killed a GOD! How would you be able to stop me" She backs up even more. She has lost this battle.  I turn to Akane and find that she is glaring even harder. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SISTER!"  In an instant, she brought out that damn mallet and swings at me, or would have if I didn't hold a orb of chi in my hand.  It was a swirl of red and black and was no bigger then my fist, but it is different, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She paused, her eyes widen in fear as I make the motion of launching it at her. I oh so casually tossed it to where there was a construction site.  The explosion didn't make any sound, but the whole site was now one big crater. 

            I stare at Akane, "Next time you threaten me, either of you, you will be getting one of those at point blank range."  The ground underneath both girls was wet. They had pissed themselves. I turn towards a direction and walk off, leaving them two to them selves.  I know that it is going to be bad later, but I can handle it.  I look up and see a fence that went down the street.  I take a running start and jump on the fence with my feet angled properly. I think my new shoes will stay intact. With the running boost I land on the fence and I'm sliding on it towards the direction I'm going.

            This is so fun!  I'm actually grinding on the fence using my feet! Soon I find my self in the downtown area of Nerima. I grin stupidly when I see all the railings and fences I can use,  I grind near the end of the fence and with a quick flip I'm on one of the railings grinding past people.  My vision changes and I find my self, staring down a big cliff, with numerous railings going over it that seem to go on for miles. I pick one and start grinding.   I crouch down to pick up speed and with a mightily leap I catch the next railing.

            My vision fades and I find my self, standing on a thin railing. People walking by are watching me with a weird look on their face, those that I see with Furiken high uniforms are walking up towards me, but I don't want to talk to them.  With a push with one foot I'm grinding down the street again.  Grinning at those in the traffic watch me with an amazed look on their faces, "Ranma Prepare to die!"

            I sigh and duck under the punch to my head and with another flip I'm on the nearby fence.  There he is Ryouga, with his umbrella pointed at me, "Because of you I have seen hell!"  That speech again, it's gets so stupid.  I was having fun here…wait a minute, "Ryouga, I challenge you" I said interrupting him in the middle of his stupid as hell speech. He stops and blinks then grins evilly, "Name the time of the fight," I wave my hand, "No no fight, a race,  Ryouga, I challenge you to a grind race next week."  Ryouga is staring at me confused, "Grind race?  What the hell is that?"

            I grin and with a push, I grind 20 feet down the street, I jump turn around and grind back.  "That is grinding, do you accept or are you a coward."  Got him. Ryouga growls. "I'll beat you in such a simple thing.  If I win though, you have to leave Nerima!"  I roll my eyes, "And if I win, you tell Akane about your curse right then and there" Ryouga pales, but doesn't say anything.  "Oh and P-chan, you better learn how to grind" Ryouga growls. He jumps onto a railing and tries to push off like I do, several seconds later; he was lying on the ground. I wave my index finger, "Such bad balance" and grind off and thoughts go back to what Sonic told me about the Light Speed Dash during lunch. 

Flashback:

            "You remember the Light Speed Dash?" Sonic said amazed, "Before our race the words just popped into my head, what is it?" Sonic grinned and in an instant, there was a row of small golden rings that went in a circle.  "The Light Speed Dash lets you race on the path of these rings at the speed of light.  No matter the surface, air, ground or even under water.  A chi shield forms along your body so you can breath no matter place, even outer space". Along with that, you are nearly impervious to damage."  

            My jaw dropped.  To be able to go at such speeds, anywhere I want "Where do the rings come from?"  Sonic gives another grin, "These rings are special. They are the energy of the Earth solidified. On a daily basis the Earth dispels the energy where if it isn't used, just dissipate, but they have an effect on us" He motioned for me to touch the ring and I did and it disappeared…No it went inside of me and it boosted my reserves. After a while I realize.  It is staying like that. "Oh my God" Sonic nods, "It adds to our reserves and with barely any concentration you can draw the energy out.

            I try and the ring is out floating next to me, then it hits me, "You don't use any energy for the Light Speed dash, it just keeps cycling the energy and all I have to do is think of a pathway for the rings to shape and I can run along it" Sonic nods. I shudder inside; to be able to go at a speed, it is what I want.  To be faster then wind, but I realize, "There is a way to go even faster then the Light Speed Dash and it doesn't involve the rings"  Sonic says nothing at first. "I…I can't tell you that, not now at least.. For you it is to dangerous because you never done it, not even in your last life"  I couldn't get anymore, but I revel in the knowledge that there is something faster

End Flashback

The Light Speed Dash. It is such a powerful ability, but I know that there is something faster and I want it.  I stop and with a thought I form a small path of rings, which goes over the street in the air.  I jump off the rail and go into the first ring.  In an instant, I'm on the other side of the street. I can still see the after image of when I still jumped. I went so fast it was like I teleported. I check again and find that I lost no energy.  For the next hour that is all I'm doing bouncing from each side of the street while grinding on railings between jumps.  I then get an idea and stop.

I form a line of rings that go along the rail and then grind. Next thing I know, I'm a mile down the railing, with a trial of sparks leading behind me and a whole bunch of confused people wondering where they came from or what caused it.. It seems that using the Light Speed Dash was like using a speed boost.  I dubbed this the Rocket Grind. Ryouga is so screwed for next weeks race.   This is going to be great.  I can finally stop some of the stupid shit that goes on around here  

I was lost in my thoughts, so I didn't notice the person grinding towards me. With a crash we both bite the dust.  With me on the bottom, "Ouch" I feel something very soft on me, I open eyes and find myself staring into those lovely red eyes of Amy, "Hey Ranma" She says not moving to getting up, not that I mind, "I guess we had an accident" I grin, "I guess I keep on falling for you" She giggled and got off me, where I can see what she was wearing.

She no longer had the school uniform, but a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that was cut to exposed her stomach.  Somehow she got her long pink hair underneath a baseball cap. It was turned backwards with her bangs sticking out. "So Ranma, how long have you been grinding?"  I laugh "I just thought of it today, but guess what I have a grind race next week"

Amy smiled, "Against who?"  I told her of Ryouga and by the end she was straining to hold in laugher, "What an idiot" She stopped as she thought of something. Oh crap! I told her about the cursed springs. "Did you get a curse at the springs too?"

            I wanted to go somewhere and die. I can't tell her…Shit. I remember how the Tendo family basically rejected me when they found out about the curse. It was that day that I hated someone, especially Akane, with her want to be friends crap.  That sure changed when she found out I was a boy.  Thankfully my Mom accepted who I am… I really don't want to think what would have happen if she had rejected me.  Before I can tell Amy no, a bike went by and splashed the water that was on the street onto me, triggering my curse.

            Just when my day was going good, this had to happen.  I turn away from Amy, not wanting to the rejection that was surly to be in her eyes. "Ranma, is that you?"   I sigh and start to walk away when I feel her hand on my shoulder, "Wait don't go" Her voice was soft, yet commanding.  I stopped. "Why? I'm a freak."  Her hand drops from my shoulder and I continue walking when her arms warped around me. "Poor, poor Ranma, you must have had a hard life."  She tightened her hug, "I accept you Ranma." Oh…Oh my.  That sure broke the dam.  I could feel the tears slide down my face. I haven't cried since the Neko-ken training.  Amy released her hug and dragged me to an empty alley so I can cry in peace. She just held me as I used up years of depression and loneliness.

            "This curse sucks" I say when I regain my bearings.  I'm so embarrassed that I broke down like that. "You mean changing against you're will." I nod. I notice that Amy is still holding me, but it's not like those molesting type that Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi does. It's…warm. Amy pauses as in thought, "Maybe I can change the trigger."  I pause.  To change the trigger to something less embarrassing, "Can you?"  It's not a cure, but something I can live with. To be able to control my curse.  She nods, "Of course. It'll be a sin to get rid of a girl as cute as you" She pinched my cheeks and giggles, "Besides I go both ways"  I turned atomic red at that comment as many mental images came into my head.  Amy giggled at my expression and then turned serious. She held her hand out and began to chant. It's a language I never heard before; it's sounded very rhythmic.  She held her hand open and something weighed it down. I couldn't see anything thought, but Amy's ki flows increased a thousand fold.  She suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

            She tasted like berries.  It was a soft kiss, not like any of the forced ones before.  I know Amy is a good fighter, but all this tenderness in her, made me like her so much more.  So I returned the kiss, forgetting that at the time I was girl.  She leaned back, "Change" She said and without a thought I did, I was a guy again.  She leaned forward and this time I kissed her. We stayed like that for an hour.  Just holding each other and kissing.  I change my mind.  Today was a very, very good day.  It seems that the gods that were fucking with my life finally gave me a moment.  I know that I'm in trouble, but right now, I didn't care. I was enjoying my time with Amy, whose lips taste like berries.

            Later Amy and me where in an ice-cream parlor, eating some ice cream. That was when Tails came in, He looked over and grinned, "Hey Ranma, hey Amy. What brings you here" Amy put down her spoon and smiled, "Nothing much. I'm just hanging out with Ranma until he goes home and gets in trouble" Tails turned to me, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad" Then we heard it, "RRRRRRRRAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  It came from over the distance.  "The Tendo home, is about 5 miles from here."  Tails blinked, "Oh…I'll pray for you" I grin, "No biggy…Tails you are a genius that can build anything right" Tails grinned and pounded his chest. "Of course. I'm the best" I like Tails. He acts so much like me and Sonic. "I challenged someone to a grind contest…can you?"  Tails grinned. "A grind contest… oh you want me to build railings for it" I nod. "All over the city… so can you" Tails grinned, "No problem, Sonic and Amy were bugging me to do this.  I planned on working on it tonight" Amy grinned, "Then the fun will really begin."  I found myself getting really excited. Straight rails are fun, but they present no challenge, and not a big enough thrill.  Ryouga is gonna have a heart attack when he sees the course…. "Tails. Make sure you add some water hazards" 

            After giving Tails the type of course I wanted, me and Amy walked towards the Tendo dojo, where the sounds of destruction grew louder.  With my karma, I figure every fiancé is there, plus all my rivals and to mix it up, Happosai.  "Ranma are you going to be okay?"  Amy asked a couple of blocks away, I nod, "Just go on home, Amy. I'll be fine.  More so now that I can control my curse at will" Amy grinned, "Hmmm. I never thought I'll have a boyfriend and a girlfriend in one" I blush and she kisses my nose, "Later" She jumped onto the fence and started grinding away. She stops, blows me a kiss and continues on.  I watched her until she was gone. With a sigh I continue walking towards my hell.

            With the advance version of the Umisenken, I walk into the Tendo home, invisible to all, even the fat-ass.  I was right. All my fiancés, rivals and yes Happosai were there, fighting, arguing, and groping respectfully.  Mr. Tendo was using his lame-as-hell Demon Head attack ranting about how I attacked his daughters and the fat-ass was raving about how he has a disappointing son. Nabiki is sitting there with a smug smile, which means she arranged all of this. I am so going to throw her out the window tomorrow morning, right in the Kio pond.  It isn't a three-story fall but it'll serve my point.  Surprisingly, my mom was there, getting very annoyed at all of them.  She looks in my direction, and then squints her eyes. I'm shocked to say, she is the first person who can sense me when I'm in this state. That says a lot for mom.  "Son I think it's time you came out, so these people can go away. I have a massive headache listening to these people" She says out loud, a direct command.  The room goes silent, then Kasumi responds. "What do you mean, Aunty?"  Mom takes a sip of her tea and then responds. "My son has been here for the last twenty minutes, listening to all the stupid things going on.  Son, come out please." Predictably the others start looking around the room.  Mom giggles at this. I'm going to have to find out how she found me; even the ol' ghoul and the perv can't find me like this

            I tortured them enough so I walk to the center of the room and release the cloak. Instantly three females glomp onto me, rubbing themselves on me, I feel so dirty. Mousse, Ryouga and Kuno all give their death speeches while Akane brings out her mallet. I sigh, "Leave me alone" I say as I try to end this peacefully.  Once again, no one listens as they begin to bark amongst themselves.  "How dare you threaten Akane like that, prepare to die!"  He must have conveniently forgot that I'm better then him. Oh well no mercy for the ignorant.  Maybe getting the stiffening beaten out of him will teach him something.  He threw his umbrella and a bunch of bandanas in the exact same move that he used when he first showed up. He thinks that because my arms are being held, I would fall to this.  With a quick surge of energy, the females are thrown off my arms.  I then kick the umbrella up, catch it and deflect the projectiles. Oh shit, I watch in horror as one heads towards my mother's neck. I use all my speed, but it's not enough time to build it up. "Noooo!" I scream.  Then something amazing happened. I felt a surge of power and everything froze

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 4: Strike Three, I’m Done!

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N Thanks for the reviews.

Don't own Sonic or Ranma

Chapter. 4: Strike Three, I'm Done!

            Everything froze and I somehow did this. It was like I turned a switch on.  I stared at everything in amazement; it was like looking at a picture. Everyone in the room was frozen. That was win I remembered the bandana heading for Mom.  The first thing I do is knock the frozen projectile away from Mom.  I can't believe that stupid pig almost killed her.  I look back at him, and find his face contorted in hate.  So what.  He may annoy me with the constant attacks, but he crossed a line when he endangered my mother.  I realize that what ever froze them, isn't going to last longer, otherwise my body wouldn't take moving at such intense speeds.  Pig-boy has to pay.  I rush towards him and start beating the holy hell out of him.  Using the chestnut fist with pressure points afterwards to maximize the pain. I considered using the Ultimate Weakness Moxibation point but that may be harsh, but then again. Ryouga has cross the line. I mean. Shit endangering my Mom.  I punch him in the face

            After I finish I add a swift kick in the nuts. That should teach him.  Some hidden feeling tells me that Chaos Control will currently be safe for five more minutes before it starts to damage my body. I'm going to have to ask Amy what the hell Chaos Control is.  I figured it is one of my unsealed abilities or I wouldn't know the name.  I remember Nabiki's smug face and I still have the time, so I slap the shit out of her several times, pick her up and toss her out the window, aiming for the pond.  I get the pleasure of her freezing in mid air.  I turn to Akane and see that she has her mallet out aiming for where I was before I used Chaos Control.  I think it's time she got a taste of her own medicine.  I snatch the mallet and hit her twice.  That should be enough pain wise.  Now for the evil part.  I strip her naked and place her in Kuno's arms, making sure I hit her paralysis pressure point. She is going to have nightmares for months…Good.  

            I have less then a minute so the last thing I do is line Mousse and Shampoo in a kiss and hit their paralysis points too.  Time is about to run out…heh heh. Anywise I get back to my original position and then turn Chaos Control off., "Noooooo!" That was my voice?  Oh yeah I screamed before time stopped very interesting.  Anyway I can see the effects of my actions.  It turns out that bandana I knocked out of mom's path bounced off the wall and cut Kodachi's long hair to her shoulders.  As for Ryouga, numerous bruises ran up Ryouga's body as his body starts jerking as if something is hitting him…Oh wait that was me.  Then slams into the closest wall clutching his nuts.  I heard a very female whimper come from his mouth. Nabiki screams in surprise as she found herself suddenly in midair and she isn't a martial artist.  Seconds later I hear a big splash is heard as she hits the pool. Akane is screaming as she tries to move out of Kuno's arms but to no avail.  Kuno is just groping her to his hearts content.  Shampoo and Mousse turn beat red, and then turn redder when they realize that they are stuck like that.  I then realize the red on Shampoo's face is rage instead of embarrassment.  I don't care, that should teach her not to molest me

            Kasumi was the one to speak, "What just happened?"  The others look around and saw all the things that seem to happen at the same time.  Then the usual Nerima logic kicked in.  One by one they all turned towards me.  A wet, muddy, pissed off Nabiki stormed into the room, "You did this."  I shrugged and turned to my mom, "So mom what brings you here?"  I said, totally ignoring Nabiki. I know it will make her madder, but I don't care.  Mom smiled, "I was just visiting my son.  I got a feeling things changed around here" I blinked and chuckled nervously.  Mom knows something and it's something big.  Also I still need to find out how she managed to detect my presence.  "Oh nothing big, just made a couple new friends"  

            That was the time the paralysis on Akane faded.  She booted Kuno out the room and was quickly dressed. She pointed a finger at me, "He's been cheating on me with some pinked hair slut!!!!"  The fathers gasped and start to ramble on about honor, duty and many other things that they don't practice…such as brushing their teeth. None of my rivals said anything, because Kuno was gone, Mousse was beaten and Ryouga was still clutching his nuts.  Shampoo, Uyko and Kodachi all got glints in their eyes, which for me and Amy means trouble.  Nabiki grinned evilly, "Oh yes Aunty Saotome, don't you think that cheating on one's fiancés is unmanly" Mom's face turned serious as she took out her katana. That silenced the whole room 

            "Son is what they say is true, have you been going out with some other girl" Mom knows when I'm lying, some super mom gift she has. So I might as well be honest, "Mom I meet someone, who I wasn't sold too, by Pops, or trapped into some lame village laws.  Frankly I hate each and every one of my fiancés" The room boomed with outrage, but one glare from mom, silences them again.  I need to learn that glare, "I met Amy recently and our relationship is something special.  If I did want a fiancé right now, it will be her" I turn to the girls, "And if I catch anyone within ten feet of her, I'm going to torture you for weeks then kill you in the worst way possible!"  To highlight my point I summon my aura, which turned from blue to black with red swirls.

            The scared them, I can smell piss.  I don't care which one, as long as the point got driven in.  Nabiki growled, "Your son is acting like a girl, by your contract, he should kill himself" To try and condemn me farther she took a glass of water and splashed me.  I loved the shocked expressions on everyone's face when I didn't changed.  Fat-ass…I mean idiot… I mean pops stomped up to me, "BOY, YOU'RE CURED?? HOW??"  I ignore him, just to make him suffer. I was about to speak when Mom spoke, "What is this about my son killing himself if he isn't manly?"

            Everything stops… I make sure I didn't use Chaos Control. Everyone is staring at my Mom while fat-ass is trying to make a escape, "Mom, Pops said I signed a contract so that if I wasn't up to your standards of manliness, I would have to kill myself" She looked at me then to everyone else and started laughing.  "Oh that is rich!  Why in the nine hells would I kill my child?" Then the laughter stopped, "Wait a minute, GENMA!!!!"  She had her sword out pointed at his crotch.  Which was odd shade of yellow…eww. Mom turned to me, "Son, you thought I would kill you?? No wonder you hid as Ranko." she pulled out a slip of paper out her sleeve and hands it to me.

            I read it.  I stop and read it several more times.  I can't believe.  I think this is a dream. I pinch myself and reread the contract.. Then an indescribable rage fills me.  I lift that sorry no good excuse of flesh in one hand and in the other summon a chi ball, "YOU F**KING BASTARD!  HOW DARE YOU!"  The damn contract is for Genma to act like a responsible parent and not abuse me in any way.  Hell the 10 year training trip was suppose to be only 4.  "I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS UP YOUR ASS AND LET IT EXPLODE!!! YOU GAVE ME TEN YEARS OF HELL!!!  THEN YOU MAKE ME SCARED OF MY OWN MOTHER!! I HATE YOU.  NO MORE GAMES!!! GENMA PREPARE TO FEEL HELL!!!!"  

            I will the chi ball to wrap around both my fist like a glove, causing my punches to feel like train impacts.  I toss Genma in the air and activate Chaos Control, He freezes in mid air and the for the rest of the ten minute time limit, I'm using the chestnut fist to punch the holy hell out of him, making sure I'm breaking most of his bones. I remember every single thing this…monster has done to me, so that causes me use my full strength.  Even Ryouga and his breaking point can't stand up to this.  Like using a flamethrower to light a candle.  I punch him in the face ten more times and switch off Chaos Control.  Then I see all the damage happen at once.  Many bruises form, then darkened, which means they go straight to the bone. Limbs twisted in many directions and the sounds of many bones simply shattering can be heard.  I watch in fascination as Genma's nose goes inward and teeth shatter.  

            Everyone watched too as Genma was reduced into a red flesh stain in less then one second.  When he recovers, which will be a long time; Genma won't be a martial artist anymore. I made sure of that.  A sword broken can be repaired but will never work at full again.  I glance at my hands, to see metal gloves; resembling Sonic's had formed on my hands. Only they were black with red at the joints rather then solid red and like Sonic's, they went a fourth of the way to my elbow and intersect with my bracers which had also turned black and red. What wore oak bracers were now metal, but the metal felt like silk. I tune my senses and found that my strength seems to have boosted.  This must be another natural ability unsealed.  

            "Son what did he do to you" Mom said after awhile. She wasn't horrified and to me she had a hidden smile on her face, like she wanted this to happen to Genma. So I told her.  About the cold nights without any blankets because he had stolen them.. The times where I was straving to death while watching Genma stuff his gut. The Neko-Ken and how he put me in their about thirty times.  The times he abandoned me to save himself. Or the times he sold me to horrible people, just to steal me back.  By the time I was done my mom was pale.  She walked up to Genma's body, took her sword and slashed his face.  From the looks of it, it'll leave a deep scar from left cheek to right temple.  "Genma. You have failed in keeping you're deal of the contract.  As head of the Saotome Clan, I hereby remove you from the registry. Any engagements arranged by you are now forever void.  You are no longer my husband

            My heart rose at those words. I'm free.  That bastard can't screw up my life anymore. No more hiding behind my mask.  The fiancés didn't take this well, as well as Mr. Tendo "But Nodoka, Ranma is mine daughters. He was promised to her!!" She glared at him and he cowered. "Ranma was never Genma's to give away. Ranma is his own person.  I see now that you all consider him nothing but property.  You make me sick."    Then Shampoo glomped onto me or would have if I didn't side-step her, "Now Airen mine!" I growled and spoke in perfect Chinese. ["Xian Pu!  I hate you. I will never marry you! I read up on your laws. I beat you by accident without the presence of an Elder. Your claim is false.  Never touch me again. Or I will let Cologne know how many Amazon laws you broke with all those potions."] 

            She paled, "But Shampoo love Airen, Airen Shampoo's" I shake my head.  Shampoo turned to my mother, "You Obstacle!.  Turn Airen against Shampoo. Shampoo-" Shampoo didn't finish when she found a chi ball right in her face, "Shampoo you finish that sentence I blow your head off" Shampoo back away, she grabbed Mousse's prone body and ran away. I should be getting a visit from Cologne.  Thankfully, she isn't an idiot like Shampoo.   I know that this can be resolved so we both win.  "Mom, so what now?"  She sighed and kicked the unconscious Genma again, "We go home son"  Home?  "Wasn't it destroyed?"  Mom glares at my ex-fiancés….ex-fiancés, I like the sound of that.  "That was my summer home. I mean the mansion"  My ears twitched. "Mansion?"   She nodded, "Don't you know? The Saotome clan is one of the richest families in Japan." Whoa…today is a very good day. "I'll go get my things.

            Before I could leave Nabiki steps in front of me, in her hand a bill.  "Saotome, you owe me a debt. I suggest you pay it" On it was a bill for a billion yen.  I can't believe this. I think it's time to put Nabiki in her place. "Mom do you have a cell phone?"  She nods and pulls one out her sleeves...Does she know the Hidden Weapon Style? Nabiki blinked in confusion, "What are you doing Saotome?"  I grin evilly "I'm calling the police and then a lawyer."  She paled. "What??" I ignored her and quickly make the call to the police, "You have no proof" She moved as too head for her room. I just hit her paralysis point.  "Blackmail. Gambling. Extortion. Invasion of Privacy. Oh and Underage Pornography.  

            I went through her whole room and found a bunch of things, including pictures of my girl side.  I also found exactly how much money she made off me. It turns out Nabiki is richer then Kuno. And I thought she was doing all this crap to preserve the Dojo.  I stomp downstairs to Nabiki, who was quite scared.  "The way I see it. You have one option.  Give me every single yen you made off of me" She growled, "Or what?"  I cracked my knuckles. "I cripple you, Ms. Non-Martial Artist."    I wasn't going to do it, but she doesn't know that and after seeing what happened to Genma, she should be scared. Nabiki growled. "FINE!! Give me my checkbook" I unparalyze her upper body and handed her checkbook to her. She writes a check.  I look at it and glared at Nabiki. "You are several billion yen off.  Try again."  This time I summon a ball of chi and hover it near her spine.  Nabiki gulps and glared at me, before slumping in defeat…hah I just destroyed her.. Me the dumb jock just royally screwed her over.  Nabiki growls and writes the check… "Now undo what ever you did to me" I blink, "and let you cancel the check, You won't move for another week and in about five seconds your voice and the rest of your body is about to lock up"  Her eyes widen in shock as I figured out her last trick.

            The cops came soon and after showing them the evidence they carried Nabiki away…literally carried her. She gives me a hateful look before she was gone. Nabiki is gonna do some time even if I don't testify.  She pissed off a lot of the wrong people.  I wave as the car pools away.  The rest of the Tendo family is shocked, but I was amazed when Kasumi grinned.  It wasn't the cheerful one I'm used to, but rather it was like mine.  "Ranma, Aunty can I ask you a favor?"  Mom turned to me, and I nod at the unspoken question, "Sure Kasumi you can come with us" She smiles somehow becoming even more cheerful as she raced up the stairs and came down with two suitcases. She must have been planning this. She stopped in front of Mr. Tendo, "I hate you daddy, you abandoned us when mother died and became useless and forced me to take care of everyone.  I'm hate you all, and I'm glad Nabiki is getting her ass thrown in jail!" She turned and began to walk away only to stop run back and slap the shit out of Akane, "You been needing that since you were ten, you evil little girl"

            The fact that Kasumi cussed made it surreal.  I believe Kasumi had gotten rid of her mask Akane rubbed her cheek, which sported a lovely handprint on it, "Ranma this is your fault" She pulled out her mallet and charged at me. Before I could act, Kasumi to my surprise pulled out a damn war hammer and knocked Akane out the room via the roof.  She carried the hammer over one shoulder and yelled out, "FFFFFFOOOOORRRRREEEEE!"  I like this Kasumi. It is nice to know that she isn't as messed up as the rest of the family. I grabbed my backpack. It's sad really I been here a year and I only have the stuff that I first came with.

"Goodbye. I really hate you all" With that Me, Mom and Kasumi walked out the door of the Tendo home, never to step foot into again.

            "I still can't believe that damn panda did that" Mom muttered angrily.  I don't blame her.  Inmagine finding out your child has been abused four ten years and not to mention sold to feed one's own gut.  Well Genma isn't going to be eating solid food for a while.  Also considering that without Kasumi, Akane is going to cook.  I almost feel sorry for the bastard. The emphasis is on almost.  The sun is falling.  It really is a nice night.  No more fiancés, no more Genma and no more Nabiki.  

            I was lost in my thoughts again when I felt someone falling towards me. My danger sense didn't go off, so I caught the person, automatically.  I looked down and too my surprise, it's Amy, "You came back to make sure I was okay."  She nodded and snuggled into my arms. "I felt bad leaving you alone with all that crap" I smiled that was when she noticed my new gloves. She ran a finger down it and somehow I could feel her touch through the metal, "Nice. Just like Sonic's only these look cooler."  I just remembered something, "Hey I used Chaos Control"   Her eyes widened, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!! You don't have an emerald?"  I blinked, "Emerald?"  She blushed, she must have said that out loud when she only wanted to think it. "I'll tell you later" She took a glance and saww my Mom and Kasumi giving her a amused look. "Um…He He. Hi" Mom grinned. "My son is so manly, why girls just fall out of the sky into his arms."  I think it's good to see Amy blush. It's makes her so much more cuter Amy scramble out of my arms and onto the ground. Then she did the funniest thing. She scratched the back of her neck, "Hello I'm Yoko Ten, Sorry about this" 

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 5: Grow, Live, Die

Shadow's Rebirth

  
A/N Thanks for the reviews.  While some may say the last chapter was Occ. It sort of was.  Who knew what Kasumi was like when she was young?  As I see it the whole family is emotional. Nabiki just channels it differently.  Frankly I find it to be a disappointment that Kasumi is noticed.  She in the series is considered a little above a background character. Besides if she was only that vapid cheerful person, the realization that she never helped her family overcome the emotional damage from her mother's death, and in fact made things worse by letting the hurt increase. I think she would just go and kill herself when she was no longer needed. As for Nabiki, I hate her, just a little less then Akane.

In other news' My oneshot "Do it" is just an idea, Anyone can take it, provided they ask and give me credit

I don't own anything

Chapter. 5:  Grow, Live, Die

            I'm free. Two simple words that mean the world to me.  I never knew what this sensation feels like.  That I am finally in control of my fate.  I own me and no one else can ever tell me what to do, "Son? Do you mind getting this from the market?"  I sigh and take the list from Mom; I somehow knew that train of thought was going to be derailed.  Anyways I walk out the Saotome Mansion.  It is a huge place, at least ten times bigger then to Kuno home. It is elegantly designed to have a western look mixed with traditional Japanese culture.  Also the fact that the whole place was filled with very expensive items didn't escape my notice.  Genma would have a hurt attack if he ever saw here. Must be why Mom kept him away.  I go to my room to change out my pj's and into some clothes

            I walk into my room.  It was completely black and red. The room looked like bloody shadows.  Mom says I designed this room before the training trip.  I guess I was a dark little kid.  No power rangers, or cuddly toys decorated my walls, but rather, numerous weapons of all types lined the walls and ancient scrolls remind me, where I learned Latin.  I got to admit, I was a cool little kid.  I am a little sword crazy, but hey, look at Mom; she even sleeps with her blade. I select my clothes; in fact it's something new.  Extremely baggy black jeans to allow movement while running or fighting, a red muscle shirt and to top it off, an iron belt carved to resemble a two-headed dragon that is easily adjusted, for some reason I think I'm going to need the room.

            It has been two days since I left the Tendo home and beat the living snot out of Genma for the hell he has put me through.  Mom and Kasumi, met Amy and they both approved of her after me and Kasumi managed to stop laughing from her introduction. But I got the feeling that there was something wrong with Amy.  She had a smile but it looked faked.. Nabiki was bailed out of jail, but she is still awaiting trail.  When the rumors get out, she is going to have a hard time not staying in jail.  Akane does nothing but attack me, but with a simple drop kick, she is easily dealt with.  I put on my shoes and see as the laces seem to melt into the shoe, so they won't come off easily.  No matter how many times I see that, I'm still amazed.  I have a lot to do today.  I still have to confront the Amazons about canceling their claim. I also have to tell Ukyo that the engagement was voided.  So much to do, but it's all worth it

            I walk out into the hallway when something catches my eye.  It is a halt.  The blade has been long removed; all that remains is a silver colored hilt that is shaped like a dragon's mouth.  I pick it up and stash it into my pocket.  I don't know why, I just do.  I run out the door and in moments I'm on the fence grinding to the market. It doesn't take long getting everything on the list, so with a quick trip back to drop of the items, I'm heading towards the Cat Café.

            When I enter, the sight isn't pleasant.  Tables overturned, chairs broken and Mousse shaped like a human pretzel. Shampoo is pissed I can hear something being smashed into rapidly that is outside.  Cologne enters the room and hops up. "Welcome Son-in-law" I sighed and sat down, "Cologne we need to talk" She nodded, surprised about me not calling her ol' ghoul. "I want the Kiss of Marriage and Death be nullified" Cologne shook her head, "I can't do that.  Three thousand years of Amazon history has never failed, it won't now" I feel a headache is coming on, "Shampoo threatened to kill my mother several days ago,  there is no way that I will even consider marrying her."  

            Cologne frowned at Shampoo, who ducked into the kitchen, "Be it as it may, I can't end the engagement" I sighed, time for the last resort, "Then I have a challenge, If I win, both laws are receded. I lose I go to China to marry Shampoo" Cologne grinned, "Is it a fight?"  I shake my head, "In several days I am having a Grind Race against Ryouga, Shampoo is to be in this contest if you agree" Cologne was interested. "What is a Grind Contest?" I explained and she was even more interested. "It seems to be good, but why should I agree? Sooner or later, you'll give in" It is time for my trump card, I stood up, "Follow me," Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse followed me outside the restaurant and into a vacant lot, "Stand back"

            I walked to the center of the field and got into stance. "DEMON GOD STORM!"  A hurricane made entirely of vacuum blades surrounded me, destroying everything in the vacant lot, but the amazing part is that they didn't make a sound.  Seconds later I ended my attack; the field was completely destroyed. The Amazons were dumbstruck, "This is one of my hidden moves. Win or lose, I teach you this move Cologne." I got her; she is literally drooling.  The Demon God Storm is very destructive but it doesn't make a sound, "Such a technique, one person can defeat an army of Herbs." I added the sinker, "Cologne this is win, win.  I win, you learn an invincible technique that will make sure your line is the strongest. You win, you get me and the Technique"  

            Cologne tapped her staff on the ground in thought. "I agree, only if Mousse is in the contest. We will be there for the race" I wave and go on my way. Now it is time to break the news to Ukyo…crap. I practice my grinding and I'm heading towards Ucchan's trying to think of how to break the news to Ukyo.  Maybe I should have walked…nah.  I walk into the restaurant and is glomped by Ukyo, "Ranchan!" I put on a fake smile, "Ukyo we need to talk" Half an hour later I limp out of Ucchan's covered with spatula imprints.  When I told her of the engagements being canceled, she beat the living snot out of me.  I left her crying in her seat.  I feel bad, but the madness needs to stop.

            I'm again wondering around town when I bump into someone, "Sor…Oh hey Tails!"  Tails rubbed his head where he bumped into me, "Hey Ranma, guess what I got the railings done! I'm looking them over now" I look around and see that everything looks the same.  Tails grinned as he pulled out a remote and with a push of a button I was in heaven.  Railings that went everywhere and carved in every direction even some went up. At certain intervals, I can see machines that resemble treadmills. Tails saw what I was looking at, "Speed boost.  They increase one's speed 200 percent for about thirty seconds." Tails continued to give me details, when we wanted the railing to be gone, they want into a subspace pocket.  Also when one falls off there motion detecting teleporters to reset one's position five feet from where the person fell.  The rails for the race go all over the city and underground in abandoned subways.  The maximum height is about three miles above Nerima.  The thing I wanted to hear was that there were cameras all over the course, proof of who wins.  I get my activator from Tails so I can switch on the rails.  It has the symbol of a fox. I grin. "Tails above and beyond the call. Come on, I'm treating you to ice cream" Like any kid Tails' age he did a victory dance

            After gorging ourselves with a least three gallons worth of ice cream. We want out the shop and wondered around town. I thought back to Amy. I think that there is something wrong with her.  I seen her yesterday, but she seem distracted.  "Tails?"  I ask.  Tails stopped, "Yes Ranma?"  I don't want to worry Tails, but I'm concerned. "Is there something wrong with Amy?" I could have sworn I saw Tails stopped smiling. "I don't think so" I shake my head and we continue walking.

            It was a hour later, when we passed by a park, and I heard someone crying. "Tails wait here" Tails nodded, seeming to be uncomfortable.  I went around the bushes and found Amy. She was sitting at the edge of a pond with her feet in the water.  Her arms were tucked under her knees and she was silently sobbing.  I walked over and sat down behind her, then wrapped my arms around her, "Are you okay?" She shakes her head and buried herself deep into my body. "I'm never am on this day"

I tighten my hug; Amy needs my support just like I needed hers. "What happened on this day" She shook her head. "I can't tell you." I sighed, "I have the feeling that you don't want to tell me."  She tried to get up but I held onto her tightly, "Amy I want to know what is so bad that you cried. I want to be there for you like you are there for me…please tell me"  

            She was silent for a while. I didn't mind, I'm willing to wait. We both sat there, watching the water ripple in the pond, "Did you know I wasn't always mature as I am. I was quite…what is the word? Ah ditsy. I was a spoiled brat who always needed saving, the princess who waits for her prince to save her.  I thought as long as Sonic is out there, I'll always be fine. I had a crush on him you know.  Hero worship.  It was a couple years after you-you" I finished for her, "After I died?" She nodded. "You see this very bad guy kidnapped me in hopes of getting something special from Sonic. I was scared, so I didn't even bother defending myself when he came. He just took me.  Well when Sonic found out, he dismissed it and took his sweet time coming to my rescue.  That horrible man, got 'bored' so he started to play with me"

            I got a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to like what Amy is going to say, so I just held her, "He beat me, none stop, using numerous torture devices on me while Sonic came.  I waited and hoped that Sonic would come soon and save me, you know like he always does.  The guy turned on the screen to show Sonic was sleeping and I cried.  He wasn't coming. I thought he loved me, but I realize I was being delusional. I was just an annoyance who caused trouble for Sonic. I couldn't take care of myself, so I slowed him down. Then he broke me." Oh god. Please don't late her say what I think she is going to save "He raped me Ranma" She started sobbing, "It hurt so much, he laughed at me the whole time and to make it worse he kept the view screen on Sonic, who was walking towards where I am.  I died that day in many ways" She started to sob even harder. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "The bastard undid my chins and said if I can hurt him, even a scratch, I'll be let go.  I got to my feet and that was the first time I used the light speed dash.  I went right through him. Sonic found me covered in blood, most of it was that bastards. I killed him, and I wanted to do it again. I attacked Sonic, we both barely survived."

            I saw Amy in a whole new light.  I thought something like this would never happen to Amy,  it makes me wish I could kill the bastard that did this to her. "In a sick twisted way, I owe that man, for making me realize I've been dreaming.  I became strong so I won't need a knight to come a save me. I'm sick of acting like a weak defenseless princess. If you want me to leave, I understand" She tried to stand, but I held onto her, "I know you may not need a knight, because I know you are strong Amy, just know, that I'm here to help.  No matter what I'll be here to help"  I leaned foreward and kissed the side of her face. "Right now you need me to be strong for you, so I'll be strong, just let it out" Amy froze after I said that, She turned around in my arms and now was in my lap.  She wiped her face and stared me in the eyes, and then she started crying even harder onto my shoulder, I just held her.

            Out the corner of my eyes, I saw Tails leave the park, I'll get back to him later, Right now Amy needed me.  We stayed like that for a while just watching the scenery. It was a very peaceful romantic scene. With my luck something should go wrong right about now…"Ranma how dare you cheat on me with her!!!!"  Yep. Akane with the mallet in the park. I rather have Amy with the lipstick in the movies. I need to stop playing 'Clue' it's wrapping my fragile little mind. I scoop Amy in my arms, jump to the closest tree and set her down. "I'll be right back, so don't move" Amy nodded and giggled. It's nice to see that she is feeling better.  I jump down and duck under a swing from her cursed mallet. "What do you want Akane?  You were interrupting something you know."  Akane just growls at me, "You are my fiancé it doesn't matter what your mother said, you are mine!!!  Everything was fine until she showed up!! I want you to come back to me!! I'll even forgive you if you try some of my cooking."    

            I am really getting sick of people who think I belong to them, "I thought you didn't want to marry me?"  Akane is rabid I think yep there is the foam, I wonder if it is contigious.  I hope she doesn't bite me.  Akane rolls her eyes at my question, "Of course I don't want to marry a perverted jerk like you, who would" Amy coughs and raises her hand, she is a keeper.  Akane ignores this, "So you don't want to marry me?"  Akane nods "That is right!"  This is almost too easy, "Okay then, good day Ms. Tendo" She glares at me, "I'll be glad if I never see you again" and she stomps off into the distant, her hammer swinging and knocking down innocent trees. This reminds me of that bugs bunny cartoon where he and the duck are arguing about what season it is.  A genius that rabbit is. I help Amy down, who already broke down into giggles as we leave the park.

            "I wonder how long it takes for Akane to realize she has been duped," I say out loud when we are a couple blocks away from the park. "RRRRRRAAANNNMMMMAAAA!!!!" I wonder if she has a microphone when she does that. "Race you!" I jump onto the rail and grind down the streets, right across the street is Amy. I'll say it again, I am really glad that she is smiling again. "Yo' Amy!"  Amy stops, "What!"  She calls across the street "Tails is done with the railing" Amy grins, "Well? What are you waiting for?? Turn it on!"  I activate it and I look the expression on Amy's face. People on the street stop and stare at the new railings in amazement I see down the street gaping at the railing, I guess he just figured how hard the challenge just got. I'm glad I didn't break any of his bones when I first used Chaos Control, I don't want him to whine about a handicap. I yell to Amy,. "Come on! The race is still on" I go onto a speed boost and I get the speed needed to ride up a vertical rail.  Amy did the same thing but she did a flip at the top and ended up onto a parallel line. I glance down, to see Ryouga is still gaping, "YOU BETTER PRACTICE P-CHAN. THE AMAZONS ARE JOINING OUR CONTEST!!!" I hope Ryouga finally comes around and stops being royally anal.  Shit I think I should call Akari.            

            I flipped onto Amy rail so I'm grinding backwards while facing her. I lean towards her and give a peck on her lips. "You're losing" She smirks "You should turn around, something is coming" I turn only to realize I've been tricked. Maybe it was the point where she pushed me off the railing.  Below, people scream as they expect me to fall to my death. The teleporters activate and I find myself back on the rail.  Amy is far ahead thought.  I jump to the next rail, form a line of rings and pass through the first one. Oh shit I heading towards a speed boost!  I hit it and I'm twenty feet in front of Amy, I turn and call, "To the theaters!  If I win, Action movie!!"  Amy smirks "If I win Drama!"  I smirk because I can see the theaters.  I'm feet from it.  I look back to gloat at Amy and that proved to be my downfull. Amy cheated! She lifted her shirt to show a red bra. I fell off the railing, knowing I already lost. Or did I win?  By time I got to the theater, Amy is holding tickets for, 'When Henry met Sally' I lost.

Read and review


	7. Chapter6: Chaotic Eve

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N 80 reviews! I couldn't believe it. Thanks for reading

Chapter.6: Chaotic Eve

            It is two days till the Grind Contest takes place.  Amy and I have a deeper understanding after she told me what happened.  I'm still carrying around that halt, because I think it's important, for some reason.  Right now I'm heading to the Tendo dojo because I received a challenge letter in the mail and I have to come over to see what kind of challenge it is.  The minute I step onto the property, my danger sense goes off. "Chaos Control!" Everything freezes and I take a look around.  In the air right behind me, are Genma and Soun. Right now Genma is a panda and in near-full body cast. Shit I must have forgotten to break his legs or he must have an advance healing technique.  Another thing he has held back on.  I turn to Soun and found that he has a really goofy pink mallet in his arms. It seems that they are trying to jump me, most likely some stupid marriage plan. Hmm what to do?  I walk into the Tendo home and see the frozen Akane and P-chan.  Both had looks of anger on their faces.  

            I go up the stairs to see Nabiki coming out of her room.  I thought she was still paralyzed.  She must have gone to Dr. Tofu.  No matters I already got the money in a new account.  I noticed that her foot was hovering in the air.  I got it!  I head to the bathroom and get some supplies.  First thing I do is place a wet bar of soap on the spot where she is about to step.  I angle her so that she would slam into the wall rather then fall down the stairs. Hey I'm a nice guy. I had down stairs and see Akane. I take out some gel and do her hair in a Mohawk.  As for 'P-Chan,' I place him in Akane's shirt. I wonder if he dies of blood lost.  I got five minutes left so I go outside to the fathers.  I break the cast off of fat-ass and I take out a razor then proceed to shave every piece of fur off of Genma and douse him with rubbing alcohol.  Using the remaining fur I shove a bunch of it into Soun's mouth.  With time to spare, I go back to my original position and turn off Chaos control.  

            Genma and Soun fall onto the ground, Genma roaring in pain and Soun coughing up fur.  I see the Tendo home shake.  That must be Nabiki slamming into the wall. Seconds later, Akane runs out the house sporting her new look, with a giant bump on her chest and a huge bloodstain on her shirt getting bigger. P-chan I shall not miss thee. I doubt that he is dead though.  When everyone claimed down and finished glaring at me and sit at the table. I wonder why it isn't dirty? These people are slobs.  "What is this challenge?"  Genma goes into a stupid pose, then crumples to the ground.  His body must not be fully healed. From the ground he says, "Boy we have heard from that Ryouga lad that you challenged him to a Grind Contest.  We demand that Akane faces you anyway.  Should she win, you marry her."  I sighed; I figured that this would happen, "If…no when I win, you never bother me about the pact to join the schools ever again.  Also this is a race, not a fight.  As I have explained it to others, any attacks on the racers during the contest will result in elimination from the contest." I glare and Genma and Soun, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???"  They nod nervously, "Then Akane better learn how to grind.  If Ryouga has been by, ask him to teach him, he's smart enough to figure it out."  P-chan looks at me strangely.  I ignore it. I know I just complimented Ryouga, but I'm sick of this pity rivalry.  

            They agreed and I left the Tendo Dojo. I know that by the day of the race, the whole town will be there. Nabiki's doing entirely. Instead of grinding, I decided to walk.  Before long, I bumped into three people. "Hey Ranma" I look up and see Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic all balancing on a fence. With a flip, all three hop down onto the ground.  "Sonic I need to talk to you" Sonic nods and gets closer, "Yes what is it?"  I reel back and punch him the face.  He hits the brick wall and indents into it. Clutching his nose he shouts. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  I glare at him, "Amy told me" His expression turned from irritation to regret in an instant, "Oh" This is the first time I haven't seen Sonic not smiling, "So you know" I nod, "Why did you wait?"  Knuckles and Rouge are looking at us strange, they must not know.  I pointed to the nearby roof, "Don't follow us" They nod and me and Sonic jumped to that roof

"Why?" I said to Sonic.  He took a deep breath to gather himself,  "I wanted her to be scared.  It was annoying to have Amy always hanging over me, I thought if she was scared, that she would grow up. I lost my lunch when I saw her, covered in someone else's blood, I felt so bad, I almost let her kill me.  After that, things were never the same between us, we eventually became friends again, but there is always that darkness that is between us"  

            I was angry, but it all wasn't at Sonic. If I hadn't died, something could of happened differently.  Amy will forever have a scar on her heart.  "This shit sucks" Sonic nodded in agreement. "A lot of bad things happen after you died. There was always that threat of death, but after seeing yours, we lost our innocence.  We were no longer immature kids playing hero, but Amy; she was always so bright and cheerful until that incident.  Afterwards, she started training, no longer happy, or cheerful, she was just cold.  She reminded me of how you were. Every time we saw each other, she would attack me or just ignore me. Eventually we became friends again, but it wasn't the same.  Ranma, treat her right" With that me and him joined the confused Knuckle and Rouge

            Inside a café, me and Sonic were sitting across Rouge and Knuckles, his arm around her shoulder, "How did you two get together?"  I asked, Rouge and Knuckles laughed, "Well I used to try and steal the master emerald; guardian boy here would shatter it each time I tried, and we would have to search all over.  It's funny because each time, we would have exactly half the jewel and I would end up just giving it to him, only the last time, I kissed him.  Ever since then, we've been together." I laughed, "That's nice" Knuckles has about to comment when…"What do my eyes see before me, it is a foreign beauty, I must have your name!"  I sighed, Kuno.  Rouge looked at Kuno weirdly before turning to me, "Is he for real?"  I nod sadly, Kuno sat down next to her, took off Knuckles arm and held her hand, "Come, my white hair goddess, leave this brown devil and date with me" 

            Rouge was confused, so she didn't stop Kuno when he pulled her out the booth we where in.  Sonic dragged me down under the table and braced his head, "Stay down!!! This is going to get ugly" I watched from under the table, as Knuckles got up from the booth.  When I could see his arms, the metal gauntlets I saw on his hands were twice as wide and balled up into very big fist.  Kuno let go of Rouge and pulled out you bokken, "Come you knave, I'll defeat thee and date my white haired goddess!"  When he let go of Rouge, she dove down under the table with us, in her hands was a cross and I can hear her mumbling something, "Are you praying?" I asked. She nodded, "Knuckles is going to hurt him very, very badly". I looked back at Knuckles and saw that the metal gauntlets now ended at his shoulders his whole arms covered with metal.  His mirror shades covered his eyes, but I could still see them glowing bright red and on his face was a very evil grin, "I'm going to tell you once and only once, do not touch my girl"  

            Kuno being the idiot he is, blindly charged at Knuckles.  What happen next will give me nightmares for days. At the end of the horrible beating, Kuno had broken arms, legs and a no longer recognizable face.  I wonder how the hell he shoved the bokken up there so far the only the tip of the handle was visible. Not to mention that Kuno was bald.  I mean I didn't know you could rip someone's hair out like that.  The gauntlets shrunk down to their size and Knuckles sat down and took a sip, "This is some good coffee." Sonic facefaulted, while Rouge had a big sweatdrop on her head and as for me, my jaw was two feet into the ground.  The other people long left the restaurant after the first ten minutes of Kuno's beating.  When I could finally spoke, "Isn't that overkill?"  Knuckles shook his head, "What? I just give him a slap on the wrist" I don't even want to imagine what overkill is.

            "You sure are violent" I said once we were seated again. I thought I'd never say that to anyone.  Knuckles shrugged.  Rouge leaned over and whispered, "He is like this because I almost was killed by a suitor." Ah that explains it, if Amy were to be threatened by a suitor, I'm pretty sure that the rest of them will get harsh treatments.  I glance at Kuno, who was still moaning on the ground.  If only someone could beat the sanity into him…nah never happen. "The thing with your gauntlet is cool" I say, glancing at my gloves and bracers. I took the time to test their resistance and find that they are basically indestructible. I even threw my strongest chi blast at it.  Leveled a whole abandoned building into a smoking crater, but the gloves and interlocking bracers where unfazed. Not even a scratch. "Well, I'm a bit slower then you two and Amy, but I make the difference up in strength."

            Hmm, reminds me of Ryouga, but Knuckles doesn't seem like a berserker, he seems to keep a level head.  I mean he tore apart Kuno, but I could see that he did it in a highly efficient manner.  That makes him so much more dangerous.  A calm fighter is the one left standing. My thoughts were interrupted when a explosion went off outside.  I got up and immediately went outside.  When I got there I was treated to the sight of Amy slightly burnt but alright and a laughing Kodachi, "Foolish commoner, you do not deserve one such as Ranma!"  I was about to jump into the fight when Sonic held my shoulder, "You do and the minute the fight is over, Amy'll kick your ass."  I wisely stayed back.

            "So you think you can win a fight by throwing bombs at me."  Amy said.  She wiped some of the soot off her shoulder, "I'm not impressed."  Kodachi's face turned red with rage as she took out her razor hoop. "Then I'm guess I have to teach you to respect your betters" Kodachi charged in and the hoop went right through Amy…no it was an after image "You are going to have to learn that yourself"  I saw a path of rings circle around Kodachi… Is Amy using the Light Speed Dash?  I watched as Amy ran into the first ring and then Kodachi fell to the ground, with bruised cheeks and a broken nose. Not to mention that the metal hoop shattered into pieces.  Amy stared at Kodachi, "Pathetic" Before she looked up and noticed us.

            In an instant, her eyes shifted from cold and calculating to warm and cheerful.  She walked over to me and give me a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Ranma, how's it going?"  My respect for Amy just went over the top.  "Nothing much.  That was a very skillful act" She blinked, "Oh using the Light Speed Dash, to kick her ass.  That was nothing" Nothing?? I boggled at that.  Amy grinned, "It's simple, you think fast, you be fast. You just have to think really fast while in the Light Speed Dash, otherwise it becomes a danger, you never know when you have to alter your pathway" That does make sense. That was when I hear Amy giggled, "What's so funny?" She held up her hands and in them were my boxers.  I blinked then turn atomic red, "Hey!"  I saw some rings and Amy blurred, I looked back at her hand and saw that they were empty, "You see think fast, be fast."  I only turned redder when I realized that she has put my boxers back on.  I dragged Amy away from the laughing Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles.

            "That wasn't very nice," I said after my face finally turned back to normal.  Amy giggled, "But you learned the lesson" I grinned and with a couple of rings I have my own prize.  I held them out, "Hmm red satin panties" Amy blushed then stuck out her tongue, "Wise grasshopper make teacher proud. Don't worry you can keep those. A gift from me" Then broke out in laughter, that was when I realized what it was that I was holding, "Oh my… So-sorry" Amy smiled naughtily.  She took the undergarment and stuck them in my pocket, "Don't be."  Then she kissed my nose, "Oh Ranma, it's so fun to tease you."  I leaned forward this time capturing her lips.  We stayed like that until a sound interrupted us.

            "DAMN IT WHY DON'T THIS WORK!!!"  I looked forward to see Akane attempting to stay balanced on a rail two feet off the ground and a frustrated Ryouga, "Hey guys!!"  Amy yelled while waving.  Akane and Ryouga froze then turned as they saw me and Amy.  Akane glared at me, while Ryouga was somewhat irritated.  I'm surprised really; he seems to be mellowing out somewhat. I walked closer, "Having problems grinding?"  Akane just glared, "It's your fault for having this stupid contest!! If you know what's good for you, you'll just come back and be my fiancé again" I turned to Amy; she still has a cheerful smile on her face. It seems that she just ignored Akane and turned to Ryouga, "You haven't said anything, are you having any trouble?"  Ryouga grinned and went to his giant backpack.  He pulled out a smooth metal board with leg strapps. "I'm using this."  I'm beginning to respect Ryouga again.  

            "I've been looking at my life, and I find that I'm not happy and for once I finally figured out it isn't all your fault. I'm surprised that you didn't kill me when I almost killed your mother."  Shit man. Ryouga is growing up; did hell freeze over?  I took out the remote and turned on the railings, "Those are what we are racing on," Akane stared in shock while Ryouga whistled.  He must have gotten over the shock the last time he seen them.  Akane jaw was on the ground, "You can't expect us to race on that??"  I gestured to Amy and she jumped onto the first railing and did a whole bunch of aerial tricks before jumping down with a flip.  I know I was clapping. "She isn't racing?"  Ryouga asked, "Nope.  She will be a spectator" Amy grinned and pulled out a whole bunch of tickets. "I rented out the closest stadium and have been selling tickets. So far half the town is showing up as well as many other districts are showing up. I'm making a bundle."  She did the victory sign and giggled.

            Ryouga stared at the railings before dropping his pack and jumping onto the same railing Amy did, only with his metal board.  I have to say he is pretty good.  The board helps him balance even better, and it slightly increased his speed, so the match will be almost even, with me with the speed advantage.  With a jump he landed on the ground, making a slight imprint. "The contest just got better" I nodded, and then a crash turned everyone's attention to Akane. She had jumped on the railing and had fallen down.  Why hadn't the teleporters worked?  I glance down at the remote and to my embarrassment the teleporters were turned off.  I didn't say anything thought.  Akane growled and jumped back onto the railing.  She made it five feet, before falling again and knocking her out. Ryouga sighed, "I'll have to get her another board, otherwise she is a lost cause" Ryouga picked her up and walked away.

            When Amy and me were alone, "Is it me or has he matured?" Amy nodded. "He's been hanging out with Chaos.  She told me that she was working with him. I think that she likes him or something" Hmmm Chaos and Ryouga, a couple…nah, but it might explain his new attitude.  "So you've been selling tickets to the contest.  When were you going to tell me?"  Amy smiled, "Right before the race" I grin, "Would you have given me some profit?" She pouted and cuteness rays attacked me, "Awww, you would take money from your loving girlfriend?"  Then she gave me the puppy dog look.  Fortunately, I had some resistance to this, "Yes, so I can take her out to nice places" She stopped and thought about that, "Hmmmm…wait a minute you're loaded!"  Damn she remembered.  Oh well "I guess have to live with that" Amy looked at me strangely and then I attacked,  "Tickle Attack!!!" Thirty seconds later, she broke free with tears in her eyes,  "Cheater!"  I kissed her nose and continued my attack.


	8. Chapter7: Chaotic Morn

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Sorry for the delay school started, and you know the deal

I'll try to keep the story going, Also if anyone wants to do the story from another characters' point of view as just tell me, and make sure it follows the currant story

Chapter.7: Chaotic Morn

Today is the day of the contest, today everything changes for the better. I look at the ceiling while laying in my bed. After this, no more Amazons and no more Tendos. Also Ryouga will stop that stupid as hell feud against me. I hear a knocking on my door, "Come in" Amy walked through the door wearing a big smile, luckily I was already dressed so she doesn't get a show. "You ready?" She asked, concerned about me. I nod and get off my bed, "As ready as I'll ever be, come on, lets go" We depart after saying goodbye to my mother

We didn't grind to the stadium where the race was taking place, but rather walked arm in arm. The whole neighborhood was silent, it seemed that everyone in town was at the stadium, "How much did you make?" I asked, curious. Amy smiles, "A lot" I smile, "So are you going to give me some of the profit?" I asked again. She pouts cutely, "I thought we talked about this. I get to keep everything, but if you want I can cut you in." I nod, "Good because once everyone sees this race, this is going to be the next big thing." Amy agreed, "You're right, all the group is in on this, we all are going to make billions of yen. The company is called the Mobian Corp." 

We fall silent as we approach the stadium and was bombarded with noise. We walked inside and it seemed that over five districts were here today. Amy does her stuff well. I see that at the starting line, was an ascending ramp that rose to the sky. Tails came close, instead wearing the school uniform, a lab coat, jeans and a simple white shirt. He walked up to us and clapped his hands once, "I'm glad you got here early. Amy take the microphone and Ranma please activate the rails." Amy kissed my cheek, "For luck," she said as she took the microphone and went to the stand. I took the remote out of the subspace pocket and pressed the button.

The crowd roared as numerous rails appeared in mid air. It started from the top of the ramp and ran in five parallel rails that went in random motions. Tails nodded, "Perfect now for the display" He took another remote, pointed at the sky and pressed the button. I was amazed to see that a 3-D monitor appeared in thin air and each side was separated in five lanes, each one showing static. Tails attached a pin to my shirt and on one lane was my face, it appears that a invisible camera was broadcasting my image. I heard Amy over the speakers say, "We present the first ever Grind Contest from the Mobian Corp. We have one of the owners and players, Ranma Saotome. He is known around as one of the best martial artist in Japan and possibly the world. He is a member of the famous Nerima Wrecking Crew, but before any of you girls get any ideas, he is taken by me!" The crowd roared and I chuckled at Amy's commentary, it is all just so cute. On the moniter, my name flashed under my image. Then the first contestant came onto the field

It was Ryouga and he was walking with Chaos, both were talking in whispers. The strange thing is that he was calm and collected. Instead of his training bag, he had the metal board that I saw earlier. Chaos left Ryouga's side and took seat next to Amy and spoke into another microphone, "Our next contender is another member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, Ryouga Hibiki! He is Ranma's rival and the second best martial artist in his generation under Ranma. Ryouga is known to be traveling all over the world. Searching for a way to improve himself, he is a wander, and yes girls, he is taken, by me. Back off!" This took me by surprise. Ryouga and Chaos, together? Ryouga took a pin from Tails and put it on. On the monitor, his face appeared next to mine and his name flashed underneath his picture. Me and Ryouga lock gazes for the longest time, until I nod and he goes to the starting line.

The next person to come on was Akane. She strutted up to Tails, snatched the pin and place it on. Tails glared at her and I could swear I saw his eyes flash orange, "From the Tendo School of Anything Goes, we have Akane Tendo, former arranged fiance of Ranma. Her current fighting record is 0 wins and about 79 loses. " Amy said. God bless that girl. Trying to be civil, I walked up to Akane and held my hand out, "May the best person win" She grabbed my hand and I knew something was wrong, her grip was way to strong, Ryouga's strength about five months ago...Super Soba noodles, I should have known. "I know the best person will win, me! When you're my fiance again, I'll be sure to follow Nabiki's example. I'm sure Kuno would like a visit from the pigtailed girl" Any and all respect I had for Akane just up and died. I matched her grip to her amazement then let go, watching as she goes to the starting line next to Ryouga, who ignored her.

When she was out my speaking range, I wrote a note and give it to tails, "Give this to Amy" Tails nodded and quickly went to Amy. Moments later when Akane's picture appeared, "Folks we were just informed that Ms. Tendo is currently using a strength booster, but will not be disqualified because this is the only way she can compete." Akane turned a bright red and Ryouga looked at her before chuckling. Akane growled as she slammed her mallet into Ryouga and shattered. Ryouga just laughed at her, "Pathetic" he said before focusing his attention on the starting line.

Last but certainly not least, the Amazon's arrived. Mousse and Shampoo walked towards me, while Cologne went towards the stands. Mousse walked up to me, "Saotome, I do not want you to lose, but for Shampoo to be happy, you must" I sighed and dragged Mousse away from Shampoo and hit him in the back of the head, "Are you stupid? HELLO MOUSSE, PAY ATTENTION! YOU BEAT SHAMPOO IN THE RACE, JUST FINISH AHEAD OF HER, YOU HAVE DEFEATED HER IN A CHALLENGE IN THE PRESENCE OF AN ELDER!" Mousse blinked, once, twice, three times before getting the most happy grin. The blind idiot finally realized his own laws. Tails came up and placed a pin on his robe, while handing him a pair of goggles, "Those are no good, wear these" Mousse put on the white goggles, and gasped, "For the first time, I can see perfectly" Me and Tails were treated to Mousse bowing to us for the next five minutes.

On the monitor his picture appeared, along with commentary from Chaos, "From and isolated Amazon village in China and master of the hidden weapons style, we present, Mu Tse or those who can't say it, Mousse and ladies, he is available!" Surprisingly a lot of females cheered, Mousse blinked again and turned beet red. He walked to the starting line and I finally noticed what was on his feet. They were like wooden sandals, only metal and the lower bars on the bottom were lined parallel to his feet rather than perpendicular. Very effective design used to lock onto the rails. Mousse went next to Ryouga, shook his hand and started stretching.

I know what Shampoo does, but I didn't think she would glomp onto me. I was wrong, so very wrong and far my mistake I was molested, again. "Airen we go to China again, make Shampoo many babies" In a blur that I know was Amy, Shampoo was knocked to her butt, accidentally flashing Tails. The kid turned orangish red which oddly fits with him. 

I looked back and Amy was sitting on the chair she was, looking like she never moved, but her eyes held death or serious injury for the Amazon, Shampoo pinned herself because Tails was too shy and I would not even risk placing my hands near that area. "From the same tribe as Mousse, that bimbo hair product is their village champion know as Xian Pu or for a laugh, Shampoo." Yep Amy was upset and I was so very scared suddenly.

With all the players here, I walked to the starting line and waited for the race to start, on the monitor, it changed from the player views, to a map of the course, "Each player will stay on the rail and finish the complete path, which runs all over and under Nerima and there are many branching paths. Attacks against the players are strictly forbidden and whoever attacks will be disqualified. Got that, good and we will start in about 30 seconds." Thirty seconds and this will be the beginning of everything. My story will start right now rather then end. I look at all my competitors and see that they are just as excited. 

I get the feeling that no matter who wins, me, Ryouga and Mousse will stop being rivals and actually become friends. I glance up at the monitor and see that only five seconds have passed, damn time is going to slow. I watch when the clock goes to 20 and two people shout. "WAIT!!!" The clock stops and there they are, The Kunos.

"How can you have this race without I, the Blue Thunder, When I win, the fowl socerer will give me my pigtailed goddess, the fiery Akane and the spirited Amy" Must keep calm, must not kill Kuno. Kodachi comes up wearing her laugh, "Oh When I win, Ranma will be mine!!!" Two shouts echo over all the nose, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" and the arena freezes. I watched in amazement as everything around me simply stopped. Amy and Sonic approached me, but I can see the others weren't frozen, "Will you let them race?" I sighed, "No choice, they will attack if they don't, when this wears off, call the asylum and have them committed after the race" They nod and leave to tell the others. I looked around again and again was amazed, how powerful was Chaos control? 

Time unfroze and Tails quickly explained to the two the rules of the contest and gave the pins. The screen had two more lines added to it as did the rails. I ignored the two bragging, so I didn't hear what they said, all I know that it was stupid.

The clock resumed, but this time with seven racers, rather then five. Kuno took out something resembling snowshoes, only curved downward, to look like a 'n' shape while Kodachi did the same. I look at the clock and there was only 10 seconds left. 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!!! 

We were off, the race had began. I easily ran up the rump and hit the center rail, right next to me was Ryouga who was using his shoes rather, then his board. To my left was Kuno and after that I didn't take notice. The rail I hit went into a speed boost and I was launched high above the stadium, freefalling onto the next set. With a quick twist I land on a rail and descend down the rail and out the stadium. I was now on the street. Tuning my senses to chi, Ryouga was across the street, tied with me, Kuno was right behind me, Akane was about ten feet up, struggling with that rail. Shampoo was next to her. Mousse was even higher and Kodachi was behind Ryouga.

I angled my body down and sped down the descending rail as it started to go into a spiral motion. The speed I was at kept me from falling out. I must have gone in about 10 spirals before it flatten out and I could see the path was about to diverge. There was one that went into the empty canal, one that stayed on the street and one that stayed in the sky. I took the lower path into the canal and crouched my body even lower. I look back and see that everyone has followed me, except Ryouga and Mousse, the former took the streets while the latter took the skies. This must be the perfect time to them for an ambush. "Remember we are still watching you" Amy's voice came from everywhere, she must have had the same thought. Then ahead of me I saw it, a line of speed boost all in a line, perfect. I jump rails, surprising Akane because I'm in front of her and grind ahead. "CHEATER" She yelled, "Not against the rules to jump rails, tomboy!!" I hit the boost before she could respond and I speed ahead, the shockwave knocking her off the rail and resetting her position. At high speeds I can see the rail diverge again, one into the sewers and another continuing the canal. I jump and land on the one going down to sewer hole. 

When I hit, the smell nearly knocks me out, the area is dark but the rails are illuminating the whole area in a green light that makes the sludgy river slightly less disgusting then one of Akane's meals. I glance around noticing that all my previous followers haven't well followed me, but Ryouga and Mousse are down here now. Slightly behind me. "Shit, how did you get here Ranma?" Ryouga yelled, "Too slow to catch me" I replied as I sped ahead. The sewers have a lot of mini railings which means we each have to jump from rail to rail constantly. Many times Mousse and Ryouga took the lead, but I just took it back. 

What I assumed to be halfway into the sewers a smaller 3.D monitor, like the big one appeared. "KUNO HAS BEEN SENT TO LAST PLACE FOR CHEATING" I half-way paid attention to the view screen, displaying Sasuke gassing Shampoo and knocking her off, so Kuno could speed ahead. "AKANE HAS BEEN SENT TO SIXTH PLACE" Again Akane pushing Kodachi off, before jumping of the rail, grabbing a bike and zooming ahead before getting on the rail again. I noticed the bike disappear. Fat-ass must be helping her, but Akane was caught so I don't care. "CURRANT POSITION AT THE QUARTER CHECKPOINT, 1st: Ranma. 2nd: Mousse, 3rd: Ryouga, 4th: Kodachi, 5th: Shampoo, 6th: Akane, 7th: Kuno.

Soon I saw that the rail was descending upward towards the street. What I didn't see was a out of site speed boost, so I was caught off guard when Ryouga sped ahead and hit the ramp first launching him out the sewer before I could. While in the air, Ryouga took his board out, strapped it to his feet and prepared to hit the next series of rails, but my specialty is midair combat, so with twist that would put any gymnast to shame I fell faster then he did and hit the rail at the same time. Mousee was no where to be found, I looked up and see to my surprise that he was using his robes to glide down ahead of us to take the lead, shit. Right now it is a straight away, about twenty feet in the air. Underneath us, was Furikan High, it was empty of people, and surprisingly that made it seem almost normal.

Since this was a straight away, we had no way to catch up to the ahead Mousse for now, so we simply raced for second and third. Soon more paths led from the ground and there the rest of the contestants joined us. Akane was in front, with Shampoo, Kuno and Kodachi in last. She must be cheating again. Suddenly, she jerked and flew ahead of us right behind Mousse. Oh now I know she's cheating, but how. There! An air void! Fat-ass is helping her using the Umisenken and with him invisible Akane won't be caught unless she breaks the rules. Those jumps are going to be considered part of her natural ability! Damn it!!! I look at Ryouga and see his angry expression. He caught on too.

Ryouga starts to glow a light green, that isn't like his usual depression aura, then he disappears in a burst of speed, Shit! He reappeared in front of Akane and Mousse, taking the lead. Sparks were given off because of how fast he went. Well I be damned, he has a speed boost technique. "Ryouga you cheater!!" Akane yelled, that hypocritical tomboy!! The mini monitor flashes again and Chaos voice came out this time, "Ryouga was using legal moves, as long as he isn't attacking the others, any move is allowed." 

I grin. I thought using the Rocket Grind would be unfair, but now that Ryouga, the only one I consider to be fair game is using a speed boost so can I. The rings appear ending just feet ahead of Ryouga. I see Akane and Mousse past through the rings and no effect. I grin evilly as I pass through the first one and using Amy's advice, the world slowed down. Mouuse, Akane and Ryouga seem to moving inches and that air void that was Genma froze making a very interesting view. I easily go through Mousse and Akane, which is weird because I thought I would knock them off, or worst case turn them into very bloody piles of goop. My solidity must be dependent on how I focus my energies. I going to have to experiment with this after the race

"How???" Akane said, the minute I finished the ring line, She wasn't expecting that. Mousse stayed silent, but I could tell that he was thinking about something. Ryouga simply grinned, "Now things get interesting," He yelled. We must have passed a checkpoint because "Half-Way Checkpoint! 1st: Ranma, 2nd: Ryouga, 3rd: Akane, 4th: Mousse, 5th: Shampoo, 6th: Kuno, 7th: Kodachi" 

Halfway there. That is when I see them, every rail has a bunch of speed boost about five per rail lined up. Ahead, all the rails, head straight up, nearly making a right angle with the rail. I glance behind and see that Ryouga is glowing and smirking. He is going to use a speed boost on the speed boost, two can play that game. A row of rings, and a quick prayer I hit the first ring and boost. 

The world slows down but I'm moving insanely fast, up the railing, to my right Ryouga is moving a little slower then me, but he is still keeping up. Both of us are vertical and only our speed is keeping us from falling to our deaths. One story, Five stories, Ten stories, Eighteen stories, we still are both moving upward at insane speeds. The world around me is moving in slow motion and would have made me lost my lunch had I not been mad of sterner stuff. As I am ascending, the rail begins to twist into spirals and the surrounding view blurs into a crystal like array of colors. Then I feel my feet leave the rail and the world returns to normal. I'm about forty stories up, free-falling down to the ground. Ryouga next to me, is hollering in joy. 

I see another path diverge, rails on the ground and another twenty stories up. Making my choice I grab the rail, twist and land on it, nearly dislocating my shoulder. behind me I see Ryouga fall to the ground, glowing; he is going to speed boost the minute he hits the ground. I won't let him beat me. Another path of rings only this time, I make them long enough for the whole straight section of the rail.. While in the Rocket grind I see it, a blunted vacuum blade heading for my head, but fat-ass isn't near. Then I realize, where is his partner in crime, crybaby Tendo?

I didn't realize that he knew the Yamisenken. Those cheating bastards. "CHAOS LANCE!!" It came instinctive, but a black bolt came out my hand and struck the vacuum blade, sending it back in slow motion the direction it came. The crybaby is going to be surprised I hit the end of the ring and hear the sweet sound of justice served as I begin descending closer to the ground. I look behind again and Ryouga is far behind me but I can't see any of the other racers, that different path must have been a shortcut. Right now I'm on the street, grinding from fence to rail and back to fence again, "Akane has been sent to 4th, Shampoo has been sent to 6th, Kodachi has been sent to 7th" The monitor appeared and showed Akane throwing a mallet at the vertical rail ahead of Mousse knocking him off, Shampoo slammed her Bon-Bori into a nearby building and with the breaking point coming out the other side and Kodachi fired another gas bomb at Kuno stunning him enough to also knock him off the vertical rail. They can't resist cheating, can they?

As the monitor faded away, the robotic voice boomed, "Entering the 3rd and final part of the race, 1st: Ranma, 2nd Ryouga, 3rd: Mousse, 4th: Kuno, 5th:Akane, 6th: Shampoo 7th: Kodachi" Whoa, all that time during the rocket grind, must have put me far ahead. Ryouga appears behind me, "So Saotome, we finish this once and for all" I nod in agreement as the rail suddenly places us high in the air, I can see the rest of the way, There are straight descending rails that head all the way to the finish line. "Lets make this a finish to remember!" He yelled.

He began glowing brighter and brighter, his skin turning a bright green color and I figured this must be the ultimate form of his speed boost. I grin, a challenge between techniques. I form a line of rings that go all the way to the finish line, about five miles away. It's draining, but I'll get the energy back the minute I go through the first ring. "LIGHT SPEED DASH REVISION: ROCKET GRIND!!!!" Ryouga yelled with me "MOLE DIG!!!"and I see his move, he is actually forming tunnels in the air, to travel through, no time to think, as I'm about to past through the first ring.

The world blurs because my concentration is not on thinking fast but rather staying balanced. Next to me, Ryouga is going at the same speed, both of us are heading for the same goal at high speeds, I could feel the sparks I'm causing actually heat my legs, The first mile is gone within seconds, and we are heading onto the second one. Behind us, I can hear several sonic booms as we pass the sound barrier. It seems that our techniques are evenly matched, and this race may turn out to be a tie. "No! I will not let this be a tie" Ryouga yells mimicing my thoughts. His aura doubled and he pulled ahead of me, he was going to win. "I WILL NOT LOSE We were both feet from the finish line, when the rest of my ring line changed. 

They changed from gold to red and black, also they doubled inside. I hit the first one and I hear another sonic boom as I matched Ryouga's speed, and each ring I hit was joined with another sonic boom, but this was using up more energy then I was gaining back! About ten feet, I fell out my speed boost. To my relief, so did Ryouga. We were both exhausted and could only move on the rails, by crawling. The others were too far behind to catch up, so it is all between us two. Now that I was hearing normally, I could hear the crowds roar and cheer. Drawing on the last of my strength, I crawled on the rail. I barely moved my head to see on the rail next to me, Ryouga was doing the same thing, "I...will...win" I said, stubbornly forcing my body to move. It was a test of wills, each of us forcing our bodies to move inch by inch. Soon we crossed the finish line and I passed out, using the last of my strength. 

Read and Review


	9. Chapter8: Chaotic Night

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N This is the end of the first arc of this story Thanks to all those who reviewed and offered suggestions, I got a lot to think about

Chapter.8: Chaotic Night

I woke to the sounds of cheering, I was still in the Stadium. The last thing I remembered was crossing the finish line. Did I win or did I lose? Will I have to make plans to leave Nerima or prepare for a loveless marriage? As my vision focused more, I found that I was staring into Amy's face. "Glad to see you're awake" I didn't give her a chance to speak more, I leaned up and kissed her. If I'm going to get bad news, at least I'll be happy first. 

"Wow" She said when I finally released her. She gave me an angelic smile. "You should race more often" I grin, "Did I win" She blinked, and pulled me out my cot. I was in a locker room with me and her, but we weren't alone. The blushing faces of Sonic and the others greeted me. "That was some move," Sonic said "Who would imagine channeling more energy into the rings like that to increase speed

Is that what I did??? I think I can do it again with practice, but that move has such an energy drain. "Did I win?" I asked, nervous. All I got was silence. "Follow me" Amy said sadly, she pulled on my arm, but I didn't budge, "No, tell me now, did I win or not?" No one answered me, Amy just kept on dragging me, Eventually I let her pull me out the room. "This isn't funny" I said, but again I got silence. We walked towards the Stadium like that, each step I took increased the bad feeling in my stomach. 

We got to the spot were the race was, and too my surprise it still wasn't over, Ryouga and me were done, according to the 3-d monitor, The other racers were now approaching the finish line. Mousse was in lead, with Shampoo trailing behind, with the Kuno siblings behind her and Akane in last. I laughed when I saw that on Akane's face were the whiskers that grew the last time she took the Super Soba noodles. Many of the crowd was laughing at this.

Leaving Amy I walked to Ryouga. "So did you win" I asked, Ryouga shook his head, "They won't tell me. I woke up in a cot and saw you asleep with that Amy girl watching over you. " I turn to her, seeing her worried expression, smiled widely to make her feel better. She smiled and went back to the announcers' table with Chaos. "Things are changing" I said. Ryouga nodded, "but are they for the better or for the worse?" He replied. I glance at Amy again, and already know that they are better. I look back at Ryouga and see that he is watching Chaos. 

"So what about Akari?" Ryouga's features darkened. "She loves her pigs way to much" Huh...eww "She didn't?" He sighed, "She somehow got water from Spring of Drowned man, but as she was taking it to me, she tripped and it hit her Sumo Pig" That sucks "That sucks" Ryouga nodded, "As I left they were already naked." He looked down at his hands, "I should be mad, depressed and blaming it on you, but I don't feel any hurt from leaving her? She said she loved me, I should be hurt, betrayed...yet I just can't feel that pain" 

As I sat listening to Ryouga, I realized that he's really grown up, "Ryouga" He turned to me, "Yeah?" "If I win, I'll cancel the bet" He stepped back in surprise, "What?" I nod, "This was a stupid bet, we're rivals, but we are friends first. So I win, you don't have to tell Akane about your curse" I held out my hand. Ryouga looked at me hard, before smiling and grabbing my hand, "Same goes for me, I win you don't have to leave Nerima" With a friendship rekindled we turn back towards the screen.

We must of gone really fast during that race because the other racers were just now approaching the final segment of the Race. Mousse was keeping the lead, but Akane and Shampoo had switched spots. Most Likely she's still cheating. "Stupid cheater" Ryouga said, I nodded in agreement. Akane rushed ahead of Mousse only to trip on nothing and fall to the ground. After getting resetted, Kodachi pasted her, sticking out her tongue. Then it seems the wind slammed into her, it was another blunted vacuum blade. As she was tossed in mid-air, she pulled a ribbon from somewhere, Snagged the rail and pulled her self back onto the Railings. 

"I noticed that happen to me, in the race, what is it?" Ryouga asked, "Fat-ass and the crybaby using the Senkens" Ryouga started cracking his knuckles. "Then Fat-ass and crybaby pay after this" I smirked, "I'll join you" When we both looked back at the screen I wanted to laugh. Shampoo had gotten ahead, of Mousse somehow and they were entering the final straightaway of the race. I don't know how but Mousse got a damn jet engine strapped to his back. The flames had burned the hair off Akane, leaving her a bald person with whiskers. He gave Shampoo the finger as he passed her and finished the race ahead of her. Shampoo growled as she finished next. Following her was a very bald, very pissed Akane with Kodachi behind her, pointing and laughing and Kuno in last crying, most likely for the lost of his tigress's hair.

The crowd roared, this race really impressed them. As the racers got onto the center stage, Amy came out with a microphone, "This concludes the first, but not last Grind Race, now for the ending positions. Coming in First place was..." She paused adding to the effect. I crossed my fingers, I need to win. "RANMA!!!!!" I sighed in relief, I won. Thank god. Ryouga shrugged, "It was fun" he said as he shook my hand. The crowd's cheers got twice as loud, "Coming in a very close Second Place, Ryouga" The crowd cheered just as much "And in Third, Mousse!!!" A bunch of papers floated down to the center stage, I got one and realized it was a phone number, a girls phone number. 

I grinned and handed them to Mousse, "Here ya go. It seems you have a bunch of fans." Mousse blushed but continued plucking numbers out the air. Amy turned to the rest of the contestants. "Here are our 4th, 5th, 6th and last place contestants" The crowd started to boo and someone even threw an egg and Akane, I saw my mom in the front row, placing a egg container back into her sleeves. Did I say my mom is very cool? 

I blink as a memory hits me, its an emerald sitting in a ruin not far from here about. The Ruin is about 100 stories underground, with real traps, it radiates a power that I recognize from somewhere. I grabbed the microphone from Amy, "Be prepared to purchase tickets for in one month, we will have a Treasure Search." The crowd fell silent as my friends looked at me oddly, "The prize, the ever so rare CHAOS EMERALD!" Now all my friends are looking at me with Jaws dropped. "See ya soon folks, and remember this time, it's a real danger" 

As the crowd left, before Amy could talk to me, Akane walked up to me, "Ranma, please come back to me" I can see myself on her head "I love you, can't we be fiances again? I'll forgive and forget you cheating on me with this slut" Her whiskers twitched. I would have just refuse and yell at her how stupid does she think I am, but she called Amy a slut "Sorry Genma...Opps" It started small, Amy's lips twitched and a chuckle escaped Ryouga then both of them plus everyone in hearing distance fell to the ground laughing as Akane turned beet red, making her look like a tomato. "RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"

I caught the hammer and slapped her. The laughter stopped as they realized I'm serious "Listen Akane, I want nothing to do with you, I hate you, I've hated you since I first met you. To me, you are no better then Kuno" She winched, "Both of are dillusion morons who think they can get whatever they want. No I take that back, you're worst then Kuno at least he can fight." Akane stepped back as if she's been slapped, again. She started to tear up "I thought you loved me, aren't I good enough for you" That's low even for her, "Tears won't work this time. I hate you but I pity you more" She ran off crying and a burden lifted off my shoulders. No more dealing with Akane.

Cologne and my Mom came down into the central stage, "Son that was some race!" Cologne nodded, "I've never seen something like this, and you younglings came up with all this?" We all nodded, "So elder Cologne is the Kiss of Death and Marriage nullified" She nodded "Yes you've won the right for your freedom" Shampoo growled, "NO!!! Airen MINE! SHAMPOO WON AIREN FAIR AND SQUARE" Shampoo may have rabies because she's foaming at the mouth. Cologne glared at her, "Are you yelling at me?" Shampoo epped and shut up "We plan to stay in Japan, it's times our tribe become up with the times" Amy smiled, "One favor, you shouldn't enforce the Kiss of Marriage or Death while in Japan." Cologne nodded, "I was planning on it. It's was a old tradition that should have gotten eliminated if a certain great-granddaughter of mine didn't overreact to losing for the first time" 

Figures, I mean no one stopped me and fat-ass when he dragged me off. Shampoo went to Mousse "Mousse you Strong, you beat Shampoo, Mousse could be Shampoo's new Airen if Mousse want" Mousse finished putting phone numbers in his robe. He looked at Shampoo sadly. "No Shampoo, I won't be your Airen. I realized that I spent too long after a dream. I see the true you, and you aren't the person I thought you were. I realized that I'm too good to be second best for you" I know I shouldn't have but I clapped. Amy, Sonic and the others Joined me as did Ryouga. Shampoo looked dumbstruck. Tails walked up to Mousse. "Come on I'll get you some better glasses that don't make you look like a dork and are the right prescription" Mousse nodded and walked off with Tales.

"Ah I just remembered" I pulled out the scroll I wrote earlier, describing the Demon God Storm. "Here's the scroll for the Demon God storm, both the lethal and non-lethal way, I have to tell you, even Saffron would spend many months in cast if you hit him with that, even with his healing ability" Cologne grinned and nodded, oh I feel sorry for whoever threatens the Amazons. Before I hand her the scroll a bomb and a dull vacuum blade impacted at the ground ahead of me Genma faded into view and Happosai on top of his shoulder, "Boy! As your father, I demand that you give me that scroll!!!" Happosai smirked, "As your duties as my heir I demand you give me that scroll" He tossed another bomb this time at Amy "Or I may hurt your girlfriend" I saw a tiny scratch from where a pebble struck her, won't even scar but I saw blood, and that was enough

"I wasn't going to use this, but behold Cologne the Ultimate form of the Demon God Storm" My battle aura sprang infront of me, again the black with red swirls combination. The ground begins to shake, "Demon God Storm Revised, TEARS OF SHIVA!!!" Again vacuum blades formed in a hurricane surrounding me and everyone. Everyone else dropped to the floor trying to avoid the worst. They should notice that the vacuum blades are tinted black and red. Happosai and Genma duck and dodge but they haven't realized the full extent of the Technique. Genma just put Amy in front of him, trying to use her as a shield. I loved the expression on his face when the vacuum blade past through Amy to smack into him. Happosai is starting to realize the truth. There are about 150 vacuum blades, and they are all locked onto them, passing through those I haven't locked onto. Amy gapes along with Cologne who was getting up. They both watched as Vacuum blades passed through walls, people and surfaces just to get their targets or how many twist and turned in mid-air to follow the movements of the fighters

At one point, Genma used the Umisenken to become invisible, but the next blade just flared black and hit him anyway. When the move was finally done, both Genma and Happosai fall to the ground, looking like one big bruise. Smirking I looked around, yep none of the surroundings were even scratched. Sonic jaw was two feet into the ground, Amy was gaping and oddly flushed, while Knuckles looked at Genma and whistled. "You got knocked the f*#ked out" Rouge kicked Happosai who just twitched. Cologne was drooling, now she knows I'm still holding back on her. Ryouga jaw was too on the ground and Shampoo was flushed too, "I'm tried, I'm hiding home" 

Me and my mom began to walk leaving those frozen on the center stage. At the exit, we were joined by a still blushing Amy, "Ranma that-that-that was amazing!!!! How did you do that?" I grinned, wrapping my arm around her waist, ignoring my mom's claim of how manly I am, "Easy I may not have the power but I have the skill. Sonic wasn't a fighter when he awoke" Amy looked around but Mom was already ahead of us and out of hearing range, Amy shook her head, "He's a black belt, but he was a track star" I shake my head, "In Nerima, a black belt around her is the equivalent of a novice around here. I'm the best around her, even before I started to tap my other abilities. From the looks of it, he tapped his skills of his past life, and that puts him near the top, but I got the feeling that Knuckles could take him" 

Amy nodded, "Knuckles was a martial artist like you before he was unsealed, Something called Beat dem' Down however possible School of Martial Arts. He's the grandmaster if I remember." I need to remember to challenge Knuckles "You were trained like ninja" Amy nodded, "It was fun, part of a family school where I'm heir, but Rouge has had it harder" She paused, "Let me guess I need to ask her myself" Amy nods and we fall into a comfortable silence as we walked towards my home

At home in the living room I has laying on the couch with my head in her lap watching t.v "What was that about a Chaos Emerald?" She asked out the blue "You know of them right?" She nodded, "I have one and so does Sonic but otherwise we all thought them to be destroyed." 

I grin "Those from the station right? Small? Size of my fist?" She nodded "Here let me show you" She pulled her palm out. "Watch" A huge energy appeared in the room that was concentrated on her palm. Soon a shiny white emerald appeared in her hand, that gave off huge amounts of energy "That is why I was so surprised you can use Chaos control, it requires an Chaos Emerald to use" 

"The Chaos Emeralds are a massive source of energy, very few are born with the ability to tap this energy with out killing themselves. With you, me and Sonic, we use it to boost our speed so much that Time stops of course Tails argued that Tails argued that either we slow everything else around or that we actually have the ability to control time and space" The emerald faded back into her hand. "Amy there is something you need to know"

That was when the window exploded, again it was Genma. He looked a mess, his gi was bloodstained and smudged with dirt, his bandana had holes in it so you can see his baldness and his glasses were cracked. All in all, he made a very pathetic image. Also I can smell the alcohol from across the room, "Boy you must marry a Tendo!! Don't make me force you. I'm sure you don't want your slut to know your dark secret" I stood up infront of Amy.

"Ol' Man you go to far" As I prepared to charge all it took was a simple sound, "Meow?" OH GOD NO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! I found myself in the corner as the raw fear clouded my vision back to that of the pit of ca-ca-ca-felines. Those horrible creatures. As it get worse I can still hear Genma "You see girl, my boy is nothing but a whiney little girl." I heard another come it "Once Ranma goes cat, he'll come to me and we'll be married, I'm glad I remember the Neko-Ken" 

Akane that-that-that bitch "Meow?" That beast is on me. I heard Amy stand up "YOU BASTARDS HOW DARE YOU. I WON'T LIVE HIM FOR SOMETHING YOU DID TO HIM!!! I'M GOING-" She was cut off, by I sound I recognize, a vacuum blade "Be lucky girl, that could of killed you. You aren't ruining my retirement" The feline scared; scratches me, but as I succumb to the fear, hatred fills my very being and for the first time in my life, I fully embrace the Neko-Ken as I enter the darkness

This is Neko-Ranma P.O.I Ranma will not remember this

"MMEEEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" My mate is hurt. Territory is in danger as is mother. They did it. Father and my ex-potential mate. They are now my prey. I go after the big one, with a pounce a jump, he ducks but its no good, I flip in the air and land right behind him, plant my claws in his back and jump ripping his back open. My prey falls without a sound, so weak, as I land I taste my victory that is on my claws. Nasty, his blood, too fatty. "Ranma come here, good kitty" I turn to my other pray. She's hairless except her mouth but I remember, her, my former- potential mate, it's her fault!!!! I extend my claws to their full length. "Ranma come here kitty! Be a good kitty" 

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR" I pounce at her and start slashing, again and again and again untill my prey stopped moving. It wasn't dead, because I don't want to eat it But I left my mark, a single claw down the cheek, enough to leave a warning about messing with my mate. I pick up my prey and put them together before using my hind legs to kick out my territory as hard as I can. The kitten is still there so I pick it up and give it to my mother who just entered. Done with my duty I go to my mate and fall asleep.

Back to Ranma

I woke up to find Amy running her arms through my hair, "You okay Ranma?" Did I hurt her, did the Cat me go to Akane? Did I kill someone. Damn that bastard. I move away from Amy and start to look her over "Are you okay, did I hurt you?' Amy blushes "You were a real beast, I didn't know you could lick like that" What the hell "Really?" I didn't know my cat side would act like that "No" I fall to the ground "You slashed the crap out of those two before kicking them out the window, which I think you should have done more, but you did leave a wound that would scar Akane's face" Oh wow. "Amy I need to control this, as I grow more powerful the Neko-Ken triples my abilities" Amy rubbed her chin "That means if you master your fear of cats you get the full abilities of the Neko-ken" She clapped her hands together "Then Okay Ranma I shall cure you of your fear" I smiled "Really?" She grins "I'm here for you" 

The more I'm around Amy the better she gets. "Ranma, before fat-ass and the psycho attacked, were about to tell me about the Chaos Emeralds, what was it?" Oh I almost completely forgot. "Oh that. the thing you call a Chaos Emerald past and present aren't Chaos Emeralds"

Read and Review


	10. Interlude 1: Dream a little Dream Part 1

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: This is an Interlude before the Second Arc starts

It involves a bit of Shadow's past before his appearance in Sonic Adventure 2. Enjoy

Interlude 1: Dream a little Dream Part 1

In the middle of a snowstorm, a figure walks through it. A cloak covered it's face and a huge backpack was strapped to the back. Soon a cabin comes into view. The wind blows the cloak off the figure's face to reveal a black furred face with red highlights. It also revealed the person underneath to be male. "Stupid Storm" He said still walking through it. Something glowed in his backpack. The male growled "Okay! Okay! I'll hurried up" A series of black and red rings appeared, leading all the way to the cabin. He past through the first one and disappeared. 

He reappeared inside the cabin, surprising a little girl in there. She was blond, about age 6, "Uncle Shadow!!!!" The girl hugged him, not caring about getting herself wet with the melting snow on him. Shadow put the girl down, "Calm down Maria" Maria stepped back allowing Shadow to remove his cloak. He was covered in a light black fur and his black hair was styled into spikes and had red highlights. If he didn't have the fur, he would look fully human. He wore a long black slacks, a black thick sweater and a red vest on top that went to the knees. On his feet was metal shoes and on his hands were matching gloves. The girl smiled, "Oh change back. I love that trick!!!"

Shadow grinned "Okay watch." He clapped twice and a black emerald appeared in his hand. His whole body glowed as the fur faded away leaving tanned human skin. His hair grew even spikier and the red highlights thickened. His eyes changed from black to a bright blue. Shadow reached into his pocket and took out a pair of wire frame glasses and put them on. The glasses were only big enough to cover half his eyes. "That's better, my fur was getting to warm anyway." The girl squealed in joy "YAY! That was so cool Uncle Shadow. Will you ever teach me that?" Shadow looked at her to find her using puppy dog eyes. "You're cheating using that look, you know" He patted her head and she pouted, "When you're older" She smiled again.

"Where's Shade?" She asked. Shadow smiled putting down his backpack, "He was complaining the whole time, but he enjoyed himself. He opened his pack and the creature jumped out. It was a little thing only about half of little Maria's size, it's skin was dark and spikes resembling Shadow's even the red highlight. On it's hands and feet were gloves and shoes matching Shadows. "Chao Chao," It said waving. Maria bopped it on the head, "Speak normally!!" She wined. The Chao grinned "Okay Okay, Geeze Maria" Maria hugged him "Great so how did it go?" 

Shade smiled "It went great, we found the Chaos Emerald" He pointed at Shadow, "Buddy boy over their made me go through all the traps" Shadow blinked, as Maria had a huge hammer in her hand that was easily twice the size of her body "You hurt my little Shade?" Shadow turned to Shade who was wearing bandages that appeared from no where. Shade stuck out his tongue. 

"Maria, Shades lying" The hammer disappeared "Oh" Shade and Shadow face faulted. "Anyways poppa called, told me to tell you to contact him after you came back" Shadow nodded, and walked to the fireplace. He tossed a couple wooden logs into the fire, cause it to blaze and extra warmth to flood the room. He walked over to a desk where a complex computer sat. After typing on the keyboard, the monitor activated showing the face of a middle aged man with a long orange hair and a long beard framing his face. "Ah my apprentice, Shadow. How is my daughter?"

Shadow grinned, "Maria is an angel as always." He turned around to see Maria body slamming Shade. Both he and the Professor sighed. Maria chuckled. "He-he, Hi daddy!" behind her Shade was covered in bruised . Shadow turned back towards the screen, missing Maria hide her wrestling mask. "Professor the mission was successful" Professor Gerald grinned. "That's good, lets see it" Shadow turned to Shade, "Shade! Hand me my bag!" Shade nodded and pointed at the bag. The heavy looking bag lifted in the air by it self and floated to where Shadow was. Shadow grabbed the bag and began searching through it. He came out with a metal container that was about 10 feet long and wide, making it questionable of how something that big fit into a camping bag. 

Shadow began flipping latches on each side until the box was open showing an Emerald, a little smaller than the container but still just as big. On the computer. Professor Gerald whistled, "Is that?" Shadow nodded. " Yes it is, but there is more that you need to know. You know how I activate my Hyper mode?" The Professor nodded and Shadow summoned his emerald again, "As I recall it would take seven to get the energy needed to trigger it" Shadow nodded, "Correct, but watch" Shadow got rid of the emerald in his hand and touched the huge one with one finger.

His hair grew and turned even spikier, then the black faded to a silver color while the red Highlights faded to white. Shadow's eyes turned from blue to red as a silver aura covered his whole body. Professor Gerald gasped. "Your-Your-Your hyper mode!!! The Chaos Emeralds can't be that powerful" Shadow shook his head "Professor watch" Shadow placed his whole hand on it. The Professor gasped, as he watched the change. Maria and Shade just gaped at the scene before them. "Wow pretty" They both said. Professor Gerald jaw was in the ground "And there are six more out there. Good God what are the Chaos Emeralds?"

End Interlude

Read and Review


	11. AN

A/N Sorry about that. Something is wrong with my system so I can't remove the second chapter 8


	12. Chapter9: Beginnings

Shadow's Rebirth.

A/N This is the start of the second arc. Due talking with reviewer, I have decided to add, one more series to this, you know who you are. Thanks.

Chapter.9: Beginnings

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. A chi blast took care of my clock. I told Amy to bring the others here after school, to tell them what I told her. More of my memories have came back, and I told Amy the truth about what she thinks the Chaos Emeralds are...

Flashback

"What do you mean those aren't the Chaos emeralds?" Amy demanded, I grin and hold up my palm. "Watch" The same energy appeared as earlier when Amy summoned it. She gasped when a black emerald appeared in my hand. "Amy, what you and the others, even Chaos don't know is that these are the Guardian Emeralds" In response to it's proper title, my emerald pulsed and glowed in joy. Amy watched simply too amazed, "What-what!" I nod, hmm how to simplify it "Okay better explanation. You know how Knuckles guards the Master Emerald?" She nods, "That is one of the seven true Chaos Emeralds. Any Emerald has the ability to control the Guardian Emeralds, but only seven Guardian Emeralds can seal away a Chaos Emerald" She gapped, "The Chaos Emeralds are really that big?" I nod "And a thousand times more powerful" "Ranma how do you know all this? I mean when we first met you, you were created then sealed right away is the back story." I shake my head, "I was suffering memory lost. I could only remember a couple things. The truth is Amy, when we first met, I was over 2700 years old"

End Flashback

At that point Amy fainted. I took her to her home, meeting her weird but sort of cool parents. They are very good ninjas. They asked my intentions and how I met Amy, so I answered, but that absolutely fell in love with me when I demonstrated the Advance Umisenken to disappear in thin air. Leaving a message about bring the others to my house, I kissed her forehead and left. 

Anyways. I just mourned for the lost of another alarm clock, but quickly got dressed in my usual clothes. When I looked into the mirror, I jumped back and almost tripped. For on my head, was a black colored egg. It was huge, but perfectly balanced on my head. I tipped it, ready to catch it, if it fell, but it leaned to one side and then to the other, and back to it's original position.

I even tried taking it off. No good, would even budge off my head. I felt it, and found it was as hard as diamond. Sense it's not leaving any time soon, I shrug. This reminds me of that Phoenix Egg incident with Kuno. Cool. I'm not worried, because I know what this is. "Chao Egg" Another memory hit me, of a black creature that used to flip me off, and blame me when we triggered traps in ruins. "Shade" I turned into a girl and giggled. I felt like giggling. Today is a good day.

After turning back to male, I finished dressing and went towards school. Mom took a glance at the egg on my head, and didn't bother after that. This after all is Nerima. Walking to school I was questioned by dozens of reporters about grind race. Also numerous scientist asked about the Technology used in the grind race. Along with them were fans asking for autographs, or dates. The worst were the advertisers asking to sponsors. I mean billions of yen. The funny part is that none of them asked about the egg on my head, funny eh?

I finally made it to school, again, most of the students wants autographs, part of the business or dates. I glance to the left and see Akane lose to the much smaller Hentai Hoard. She has let her skills go to waste to where the average Joe can kick her ass. Luckily since she is bald and now has a bigger moustache then her father, only the freaks want to date her. Sadly Kuno is there, gloating for his victory. Akane is just on the floor crying. She looks over at me, and I can see in eyes that she wants me to step in. With much joy I give her the finger and go on my merry way. I even stopped and congratulated Kuno on his victory, which got me on his good side. Ah Kuno, I shall miss thee, nah, not really. I bet he can survive her cooking. 

Walking into class I see Amy, still looking a little lost. I feel for her, to have a boyfriend that was that old, in the past life. I walk over to her and hug her "You okay" She hugged me back, "Yeah, just a little confused...There is so much we don't know, even remembering our past lives. And you, who hasn't remembered everything, knows more than all of us" I turn to the others who were chatting business of Mobian Corp. minus Chaos, who hasn't arrived yet. "Have you told them" She shook her head, "No, All I told them was to meet you after school at your place so you could explain about next month's contest." I looked at Amy, she's confused...and, "You're scared....you're scared of me" 

She flinched, it was small, but I saw it and it hurt. Before she could say anything the teacher came in and started the days lesson. Again, no one took any notice of the egg on my head. I concentrated more on the lesson, to ignored the pain that made my eyes want to water, I refused to let them. Soon lunch came by, but this time it was different. Amy was quiet and timid around me, a long way from how she usually acts. The others noticed and lunch was eaten in a odd silence. It lasted until Tails broke it.

"Ranma, what is that on your head?" I laughed, burying the hurt I felt "I thought you would all recognize this, it's a Chao Egg" I grin at the reactions of others. Sonic walked up to me and tapped the egg on my head, "Hey watch it, it may be diamond hard, but I know the guy inside wouldn't appreciate brain damage" Rouge rose an eyebrow, "Him? You seem to know this Chao" I nod "I do" After that I went back to eating my lunch in silence, while watching Amy out the corner of my eye. 

Soon school past and I was walking home, alone. Just me and the egg containing my lazy partner. The egg pulsed and got twice as heavy, "I was joking!" The weight relived itself and I continued working my way home. After saying hello to my mom, I went straight for the dojo built in the back, to practice my kata, at light speed dash speed. Thanks to them, I'm easily getting control of my increasing speed. Slowly but surely, I'm making my own branch of Anything Goes, that drives out the weaknesses that was in my own style. I think Genma trained them into me, for the sole purpose of being able to beat me in the future. I guess he underestimated my ability to adapt.

Getting into the lotus position, I start to work on my new ability. The red and black rings. Because I was caught off guard, I didn't have the energy for them. Starting with one, going to two, four, eight eventually getting to hundred. They all surrounded me in the spiral pattern for the Hiryu Shoten Ha attack. Something is wrong, using just my ki isn't enough, because I can feel the drain. So I begin to tap the secondary energy that is the Guardian Emerald and merged it with my ki. The rings around me pulse, expanded twice their size and glowed even brighter. The drain is completely gone. The energy of the Guardian Emerald, must keep the extra energy from leaking out the rings.

Going to my next step of energy manipulation, I flex my will over the rings. Each ring begins to move around the room, orbiting around me. I moved it from the spiral pattern to more complex ones like using them as creating a barrier between me and the world. A horizontal and vertical spiral that intersects with me at the center. This would allow my Demon God Storm to go in four directions, or more depending on how many spirals I set and the angle they are at. Another look is a vacuum blade that goes in every direction. The last part was to speed up the rings, making them move so fast that they blurred into solid circles around me.

"Whoa" That came from the entrance to the dojo. Reabsorbing the rings, I looked to see, the others watching in awe. "That was cool" Tails said. Sonic whistled "Impressive" Chaos, Knuckles and Ryouga were dumbfound. While Amy, she smiled, but refused to met my eyes. "Follow me" I said, putting an air of seriousness. The others followed me to the living room. 

There was several large comfy couched, a vast entertainment system and numerous pieces of art, It was high class. I pointed to the couches and they sat down, Rouge in Knuckle's Lap with Tails on one, while Sonic, Chaos and Amy on another. I grabbed a chair and sat in it, facing everyone. Knuckles was the one to speak up, "So what is this about a Chaos Emerald Treasure Hunt?" I could see the twinkle through his shades and the grin on Rouge's face. 

"That is right. More of my memories have come back and I remember the location of one of the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge and Chaos stood up. "Um guys, we sort of have something to say" The others turned to them. Each had two emeralds in their hands. "We have four of the Chaos Emeralds too" The others, but Amy gaped. "What is the meaning of this?" Knuckle's asked. "I wanted to give one to you for our anniversary, but you can have it now" Rouge said meekly. Knuckles smiled and took the red emerald, and it faded in his hands. His gauntlets glowed and took a red tint to it. "Cool" Tails turned to Chaos. "What about you" She shrugged, "I forgot I had them" The others face faulted. She tossed one to Tails when he recovered. His goggles flashed orange as he absorbed the emerald. "So with Amys and Sonics, we only need on more Chaos Emerald" He said. Time to tell them

With a flash the others gasped as my Guardian Emerald appeared on my hand. "Guys Look! Ranma has the last Chaos Emerald" Sonic exclaimed, then paused, "Then what are we looking for?" The others but Amy looked confused. "Guys I have something to tell you" The others were paying attention to me now. I held out my emerald. "What is this?" I asked. Sonic laughed. "Silly that is a Chaos Emerald" I shake my head, "You are wrong. These aren't Chaos Emeralds" The others, especially Chaos stood up at this

"What?? Of course they're Chaos Emeralds!" I shook my head, "Trust me, I know about this. This are the Guardian Emeralds. This are the protectors of the true Chaos Emeralds. All seven are required to seal most of the energy of a Chaos Emerald. But any active Chaos Emerald can control the Guardians." They were stunned, "What Knuckles guarded, the Master Emerald, was really one of the Chaos Emeralds, after being sealed." Everyone paled, even Knuckles, though it was hard to see, "Yes there are six more Emeralds out there. How powerful they are? Take a Guardian Emerald and times the power it has by ten thousand" 

The room fell in silence, "Why now?" That came from Sonic, "Why didn't you call them that, before..." Oh that, "Opps well as you know, I was taken out of hibernation. The thing is my memory was Swiss cheese. So the brat asked me to help him, so I did." I see them question the word brat, but they don't ask anything about it. "The reason that we need to get this Chaos Emeralds because after all these years, they are starting to become unsealed. The first one is activating at the end of the month." 

"Ranma how do you know this? We were around a long time without you and before you" Sonic asked, "Because of the time I was awakened, to fight you. I was very old" Rouge spoke up, "Old? How old were you?" I shallow "When I reawakened I was over 2700 years old" They froze. Tails came up and opened my mouth, "No false teeth, you make a healthy old man" 

I started to crack up and fell to the ground laughing. I love that guy! The others joined me, but Amy was still a weirded out. Even the egg on my head was shaking. The tension in the room mainly faded as we calmed down. "Now back to this. Anyone who wants can join this contest, for this is a race for claiming a Chaos Emerald. I remind you, these ruins that the Emerald is in, has many deadly traps, monsters and even robotic guardians, so whose going to do this?"

Sonic grinned, "I'll beat you in this. That Chaos Emerald is mine" Tails smile, "I would like to run test, on it. So yes I will content" Rouge smirked and hugged Knuckles. "Oh I can't resist a gem that size" Knuckles hugged her, "I'll beat you too it" Chaos stood and stretched. "I'll like to see the thing I'm suppose to guard" They turned to Amy. "Why not I'm in" Again she avoided my gaze.

"Good so everyone's in. I'll call for some fast food and get some movies so we can hang out." I began to walk out the room, but stopped, "Amy, why don't you come with me?" She nodded and we both walked out. Outside walking on the sidewalk I asked, "So what's wrong? You've been acting off ever since I told you about my age before I died" She frowned. "I don't know. I'm scared." I sighed "Scared? Of what?" She stopped, "That when you remember everything, that you would just leave me, or worst, you could be something very bad."

I didn't know how to answer that, but all I felt was a pressure on my heart. "So... what are you trying to say?" She paused, thinking it over. "I would like us to slow down a bit until you regain more of your memories" It hurt. "So for now, lets just be friends." I shifted to my girl form. "O-okay then. Go back to the house. I'll get everything myself" Amy started to say something but turned around and walk back. I used the Light Speed Dash to speed ahead. When I stopped, the tears started. I always hated to cry as a guy, something that Fat-ass is responsible for, so I'll be a girl when I cry. The egg warmed up, it feeling my pain.

It fell off my head and into my head. It glowed as I hugged it. It pulsed like a heartbeat and when I let go, there he was. "Shade, I missed you." The Chao, wearing the same metal boots and gloves I have with the addition of bracers and mini red vest smiled at me. "Chao Chao Chao!" I smiled and bopped him on the head. "Speak normally" The Chao grinned, "Okay! Okay! I missed you too" I'm still crying. "How did you recognize me like this" Shade rolled his eyes. "Same aura, duh!" He hopped out of my embrace and walked around me and gave a wolf whistle "You're a looker" I sighed and bopped him with a mini mallet "Pervert" He stuck out his tongue "I know the rules of reincarnation, so what are you called until you remember your name?" Man does everyone know these rules? "Ranma Saotome" Shade looked thoughtful "Wild Horse, Chaos Demon. It sort of suits you" 

I still feel bad, about Amy technically dumping me, but still. Having Shade here makes me feel a lot better. Having me tell him about this time while we got food and movies distracted me from the pain. "Hey do you still have that ability to lift things with your mind?" Shade nodded, and pointed to the piles of food and movies in my hands. With no trouble they lifted into the air. "In fact I feel stronger than ever" He grinned and I found myself lifting in the Air. Shade was lifting himself too. "Wow! You couldn't do this before" Shade carried both of us and the party supplies back to the estate.

"Shit man, you're loaded. I'm going to live in style for now on." I bopped Shade on the head again, "No cussing around my mom" He rolled his eyes, but agreed. We walked in to see the others watching the last of the news. On it was the special for the Grind Race. It is getting international news and people are already for the tickets to be released. Amy was sitting on a chair by her self while the others talked animatedly about the upcoming contest. Our eyes locked, and there seemed to be something, but she looked away and broke it.

Again the sinking feeling happened but I buried it. "Guys I have to introduce someone" The others looked at me, "This is Shade guys." Shade put a finger to his mouth, widened his eyes and made them shine. I call this the ultimate Chao attack "Chao Chao" This is definitely Shade, he always pull the cute Chao act when he first meets someone. Rouge and Chaos cooed, "Oh how cute" Rouge said as she scooped him up and hugged him like a teddy bear. I can see Shade pawing her chest. He always does this, little perverted bastard, boy have I missed him, "Whoa Momma!"

Yep just messed up, like always. Rouge leapt from him, "HE CAN TALK????" I nod as Shade began howling like a wolf "He is a bit perverted, always been like that" Rouge flushed an angry red, "Why that!!!" She pounced onto him, fingertips shining purple. Shade jumped, dodging her. He stuck out his tongue as he landed right into Knuckles arms. Again he did the cute Chao act. "Chao Chao?" Knuckles glared at it, "I suggest you apologize to the lady" Shade dropped the act, "Or what?" Knuckles dropped it and cracked his knuckles. "Or I have to show you my displeasure." Shade jumped back "Hmm my choice is...NO!!!! I'm not sorry for groping that flat chested Goth chick and as for you, you can *&I**(%$ and *(**^&^% and than *&^%$&& and when you're done (**&&&^&. So ^%$#% you!!!!'

Oh damn and I though I had a foot in mouth problem. Knuckles was glaring at Shade, Rouge was pale, Sonic and Tails were on the floor laughing while Amy and Chaos were blushing. Both Knuckles and Rouge both pounced at Shade and comically a dust cloud full of fighting limbs appeared around them. "HEY WATCH THE (&&^*(^ OUT!!" "SIT STILL AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!" "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FLAT CHESTED! I'M A C CUP!!!" "WELL *&*&^* YOU!!! YOU MUST *&^^** YOUR BRA WITH *&*^&^* I BET YOUR BOY TOY MUST NOTICE THAT *&**^^ !!!! 

To think that I made him promise not to cuss. I sigh as the dust cloud fades. Shade is standing on top of Rouge and Knuckles, both knocked out, tied up and somehow Knuckles was wearing a pink sundress complete with bows in his dreds. Shade currently was taking pictures of his conquest sitting on Rouge's chest. After that he began doing a victory dance while writing insults on Rouge's pale face. Sonic was dying of laughter and Tails wasn't doing any better. Amy and Chaos were dumbfounded at how Shade beat Knuckles and Rouge without a scratch. 

"Ranma I just remembered." Tails started as he calmed down "The camera's I use are built into the rails and sends images from the pin to the monitor. If we are going as deeply underground as you say, then the cameras are going to be bad." Smart Tails, time to put my genius to the test. "That is why me and you are going to built cameras especially for this event and any future event." I took out a series of blueprints out of my subspace pocket. I've been working on them for days. Tails looked at the blueprints and got all twinkly-eyed. As if he fell in love or had sex. "Ranma! These are simply amazing. The designs, the computer parts, the programming, the technology! What do you call this??" I grin "I call this Project MechaChao!!!"

Read and Review


	13. Chapter 10: Tears

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: As I said earlier, this story has another crossover series that has been incorporated into the story, try to guess which one

Chapter 10: Tears

"Project MechaChao, a project were we make a mechanical version of a Chao. Sentient with a personality that adjust how it's owner is. Also a transmitter, camera, radio, radar and hell it can hook into the internet. After the contest, I plan to use the popularity of Mobian Corp with the backing of my clan to sell different versions all over the world. The ones that will be built for the race will be advance models, while the ones we sell will be not as advance, so we can constantly upgrade. Guys this is going to be bigger than Pokemon" 

Finishing my little speech, I saw the reactions of the others. Tails was still looking at the blueprints, occasionally whipping drool from his mouth with his sleeves. Sonic had dollar signs on his head, while Chaos was nodding her head in agreement. Knuckles was still knocked out in the pink frilly sun dress with Rouge on top of him. Shade was sitting on my head after he had gotten done humiliating Knuckles. He even put bows in his dreads. 

Shade grinned. "Punk, no one can beat me" Kasumi than came down, "Hey Ranma, I thought I'll join you since I'm done studying" I really haven't seen Kasumi, funny isn't it, she has been living in the manor with me and momma and I haven't noticed her. Must be all the pressure from the Grind Race. "Hey Kasumi sit down." I said patting the couch. I point to the others. "You know Yoko, Kasumi, but this is Recca, Miles, Celes, Kay and Rick. Guys, this is Kasumi Tendo" She bowed, "Please to meet you" 

Shade seemed to see a new target leapt from my head to Kasumi's arms, "Chao Chao" The others, still awake rolled their eyes. Kasumi, like the others, cooed, "Oh how cu..." I never seen Kasumi's eye twitched before like that. Shade had groped her. Kasumi held it out at arms length, "Chao Chao!" Shade said trying a new angle. Kasumi, still with the peaceful expression looked at the creature, "Why Ranma, this is an interesting creature, what is it's name" I grin, "Shade" 

Kasumi looked at Shade closer, "There is a disturbance in the force" I heard Sonic say. Shade still had his super cute Chao act, I never seen a female resist it the first time. "I'll just put you down Shade" She did as she said and turned around to walk towards the couch. Shade made the motions of groping her butt as she turned. Kasumi paused. I could still see her face at the angle, and saw it twitch again. It's like she has a seven sense. She wirled around, again Shade was doing his cute act again. It was a battle of wills and timing. 

I could see Kasumi get angry, I mean I only seen Kasumi angry once and that was when she pulled out the war hammer, otherwise I thought Kasumi was incapable of getting angry. "Ranma, you have a interesting pet." She said as she moved to get some snacks and that was when Shade made his mistake. He began reaching for her butt, but he should have remembered that glass tables are reflective. I jumped off the couch just in time to see Kasumi slam her war hammer slam into my partners head, flattening him like a pancake.

"Whoa, she has a bigger hammer than Yoko" Tails whispered. I have to admit, he was right. It is pretty intimidating to see gentle, kind Kasumi easily wielding a steel weapon three times her body. Shade groaned, "*^%&%" and was promptly slammed into a even flatter pancake. Kasumi shook her finger, "Now Mr. Shade, I may punish you for being a pervert, but I'm not going to let anyone get away with that kind of language!" Shade unflattened himself and actually looked guilty.

"Sorry Miss. Kasumi" He said politely and even made a little bow. "That is okay, as long as you learned your lesson" Shade grinned and jumped back onto my head, "I like her" He whispered. I rolled my eyes, I know that tone, Shade is just going to try again. "So Kasumi how is college?" She laughed, "Oh I'm not in college yet, I'm studying for the entrance exams" I grinned, "So what school? Are you going to?" Kasumi smiled, "I'm going for Tokyo University. I ran into this nice Inn, I'm saying at so I could be closer to the prep school. I met one of my childhood friends." 

To my surprise Kasumi blushed, good for her. I smirked, 

"So who is the lover boy?" Her blush just increased, "Oh just another test taker, Keitarou. He seems so sad all the time," She was getting sad so I decided to change the subject. "Hey Kasumi, do you wanna help us make this new project?" Kasumi perked up instantly when I told her about the MechaChao. It turns out, a good chunk of those books were on advance robotics. I ignored what happened to Amy and I in favor of working on the project.

The next day I woke up, looking at another buzzing alarm clock, I just ignored it, not worth it. Looking out my window, I found it was raining. It matches my mood. Getting dressed in black slacks, matching long sleeve sweater and a red trench coat. I prepared to leave for school. I was about to walk out my room when I remember that Shade was still asleep. I didn't know where he was, but I had a way to find out. "Shade, Kasumi is flashing me!" A drawer popped open and the excited Chao searched around the room, floating in the air. He pouted, "What a mean trick" I laughed, "But it got you up. Now you can go to school with me, but you can't speak." I paused. I'm suppose to remember something else Shade can do. I look at him and he knows I don't know and grins. "Nor any other destruction. You are to act like a pet, understand?" 

"(*&(&*:" Shade grumbled but agreed before sitting on his usual spot, my head. Greeting Mom and Kasumi, we grabbed an umbrella, then went out. "I like the Rain" Shade said, as we walked to school. It was raining so hard, people couldn't recognize me, so I didn't get hassled. "I do too Shade. Hey watch this" As we continued to walk, I cupped my palm and summoned my ki. Again it came out black with red swirls in it, but by concentrating the black and red fades to white. Seconds later I had a white glowing ball of ki. I squeezed the ball in my fist and then it happened. Beams of white light escaped my hand, through the fingers. They shot in every direction. When they touched the rain drops. Millions of rainbows were formed. They illuminated the whole area in color. Like a waterfall was painted. 

"Wow" Shade whispered, speechless. Those that were walking by me stopped to watch the beautifull display. Using my compassion as a medium, turned the ki white. Using the same method, on my other hand and combining it with the soul of ice, the water in the area froze as it fell. It turned from a waterfall of color, to falling crystals of color. It looked like an aurora, but on the ground. Many more business man, students and wives stopped as I kept pumping white ki through my fingers. 

"Oh my god" I turned and saw Amy frozen, watching my act. I ignore the depression or the ki would turn green. Time to wow these people "Chestnut fist revised. Enlightened Touch!" Using the Chestnut fist at the fastest speed I can before tapping the light speed dash. The ki moved in many patterns. The darkness called by the clouds was no longer noticed as everything for a couple miles was color moving like a giant strobe light. With twist of my wrist. I formed, light puppets. Dragons, Tigers, Angels and other shapes. 

When I finally stopped pumping energy, the people around started clapping. I bowed, winked at Amy and continued with the satisfaction of making her blush. I arrived at school and lo and behold Kuno. "Evil Sorcerer! You can not defeat-" At that point Shade pointed to the nearby brick and slammed it into Kuno's head. "Moron" I said as I walked into the school. 

Sitting in class staring out the window, I saw Akane rush into the school. She was still bald, but had even more facial hair. Her uniform was in rags and dirt was on her face. Surprisingly, a couple of guys charged at her. These people must be desperate to get a date, or they are really perverted. Again Akane was defeated, it's sad really, because she tripped and knocked her face with the guys fist. I saw Gosunkagi look at Akane, snort and walk away laughing.

Ms. Hinako walked in signaling the class to be quiet. "Class, we have several new students joining us. Wow we have so many people joining us. You may know them, Msu Tsu and Ryouga Habiki" I never expected this. Mousee and Ryouga came in and the class cheered for them, They must have been getting a lot of attention to. Many girls pointed and giggled at Mousse. "Ryouga take a seat by Kay, Mousse, take the one by Yuka" Akane's friend blushed and grinned happily. 

Ryouga smiled and kissed Chaos as he sat down and Mousse smirked at Yuka, causing her to swoon. Mousse must be happy with those small box frame glasses Tails gave him. I couldn't imagine not being able to see. Akane came in after the bell and was sent to the hallways. She glared at me for some reason so when Ms. Hinako wasn't looking "Shade go out there, make sure you aren't seen and make her miserable" Shade grinned evilly and flew out the window. My classmates saw this but because this is Nerima didn't comment on it.

Minutes later I was treated to the sounds of someone getting splashed and sounds of cussing.

After the class laughed at the wet Akane, the lessons went on. Soon lunch came and everyone was sitting around enjoying our lunches. We were joined by Mousse and Ryouga. The former tucking more numbers and love letters in his sleeves while the latter was kissing Chaos. Speaking of that, "Hey how did you two get together." Ryouga blushed while Chaos smiled. "It turns out I was trying to get somewhere, but I was lost. So I asked the nearest person for directions and Ryo-chan here was nice enough to try and escort me to my location" I blinked and then grinned, "So where you end up?" She smiled, "In Brazil, we spent a week there hanging out getting to know each other, and I couldn't stand to see such a nice guy depressed over stupid things." Ryouga's blush just increased. That must be why I don't sense that depression aura he seems to always carry around. "Good for you two" 

I was about to say more, but I felt a presence behind me. I look behind me to see Akane staring at Ryouga. I ignored her, cause it looks like she isn't here to talk to me. "Hi Ryouga. I think its cool you're going to school with us." Ryouga shrugged. "I guess" She twiddled her thumbs as she got closer to him with that glint in her eyes. "I was wondering sense the pervert is no longer engaged to me, would you well like to go out to dinner sometime? Cause I've always sort of had a crush on you Ryouga" Everyone was silent. I wasn't really insulted because I figured out a long time ago that Akane was missing a whole bunch of brain cells.

Chaos looked calm, but I could swear her skin was turning a transparent blue. Ryouga looked at Akane with pity, "I'm sorry Akane, but I'm dating someone." He gestured to Chaos who turned back to normal and gave a wide smile. "Also Ranma and I are friends again, it would be to awkward for me to date his ex-fiance" Akane still kept the smile, "So will you go, I'm sure you would rather date me instead of that blue-haired bimbo" I grabbed Amy under one hand, Tails under the other and ran behind the nearest building. I glance around, Sonic is on the roof, praying, Knuckles had somehow dug a trench and was wearing an army helmet and Rouge was hanging upside down on the closest streetlight. Somehow her dress, didn't fall down, curious. Mousse was hanging off another streetlight with a chain wrapped around it.

Tails sighed in relief as did Amy, "That was close" I said. They nodded in agreement. I peeked around the corner, yep the shit has hit the fan. Chaos was now completely a transparent blue and her clothes melted into her body. It looked like she was a gel like woman. Her eyes turned into crystals. Ryouga was nervous, but not as nervous someone would be had they seen that for the first time. He must of known of her transformation ability. Even more powerful now that she has a Guardian Emerald. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled. 

Akane, like the idiot she is stood there and yelled back. Kasumi's mom must have cheated on Mr. Tendo because the rest of the family are retarded. She actually yelled back "SHUT UP YOU BIMBO!!! RYOUGA IS MINE!!!" Ryouga blinked. "MOLE DIG" He yelled and he was gone in the blink of a eye, reappearing next to Knuckles in the trench. Knuckles handed him a helmet and they both proceeded to duck deeper in the trench.

Chaos was pissed now, she sprouted four more arms. "YOU BITCH!!" Akane laughed, "You think changing shape will help you. I am Akane Tendo. I am the heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes!! I am the best martial artist in Nerima...no I am the best in the world!! I have defeated dragons and killed gods!" 

Oh hell no! She did not just try to take my reputation. She must be tripping! "Cough Cough Bullshit Cough Cough" Akane turned to see her two best friends coughing. Hell even Kuno was trying not to laugh. Ryouga was trying not to laugh or cry I couldn't tell which. Mousse has fallen off the pole as was rolling on the ground laughing. Chaos was still glaring with her gem like eyes and said with a bell like voice, "Come on little brat face your fate"

Akane screamed and charged at her. She punched and her fist just bounced off Chaos's gel like skin. I think I will remember Akane's expression for the rest of my life. The realization that you are so screwed. Akane tried again, this time with a kick. Chaos yawned as the kick bounced. Akane growled turned and ran like a bat out of hell. "Oh don't think you'll get away from me" Her arms stretched and flew towards the running Akane, who was too slow and too clumsy to dodge it. 

One of Chaos's arms wrapped around Akane's neck and lifted her into the air. Her arms shortened and brought Akane to Chaos. Holding her with one arm, her other five was free to act, and I'm pretty sure she could make more. I was right as six more sprouted out her body. Her arms blurred and I watched one of the nastiest beatings I ever saw. When she was done, Akane was just one big bruise. It reminded me of a giant purple prune, only hairier in certain spots. Chaos threw her over her shoulder and onto the branch of a nearby tree, Akane was put in a spot were she was accidentally flashing her panties to everyone.

Chaos clapped each set of hands as to wipe off dirt. Then shifted. Her extra arms melted into her body, and her body turned fleshy then her skin changed from blue to her regular skin tone. Finally her eyes turned from gems into regular ones. She turned to the rest of the school that started watching during Akane's beating, "What are you looking at?" All my peers turned their hands.

Ryouga suck his head out the trench, "Is it safe to come out?" I heard him whisper to Knuckles. In response Knuckles stuck his head out far enough only to peek and quickly ducked down. "I don't know" Their questions were answered when Chaos walked to the trench and held out a hand to help them out. "Sorry about that, I don't like the ideas of someone owning another person. Much less the person, I'm dating." Ryouga blushed as the others came down from their spots. 

The wind shifted hard enough to knock Akane out the tree

Shade hopped of my head and stood over Akane, "You got knocked the (%^%$$ out" Then he robbed her. Shade will never change. Getting back to lunch Mousse and Ryouga came to me, "I heard you're having another contest, a treasure search?" I nod, already figuring out their next question, "We want to participate." I grin. "Great! Maybe you'll win something" The others looked at me, "I thought the only prize was a Chaos Emerald" 

I shake my head, "That is what wins the contest, but in the ruins is a whole bunch of treasure, gems, precious metals, powerful weapons.." I paused and took out a calculator, "At current value rates, the whole treasure is worth about-" I pause when the numbers compute. Oh my god. "How much?" Rouge said clearly interested. I looked around and didn't see anyone that would hear me, "Guys you got to keep quiet when I tell you this. Ryouga hand out some bandanas and everyone tie them to their mouths" They looked confused but did so. "Guys the treasure is worth 90 and I mean 90 billion yen" 

They all screamed out in shock but the bandanas muffled there voices. "I say whoever wins keeps the Chaos Emerald, but we all evenly split the money, cause we'll all be set for life." They all agreed and everyone was excited, Tails grinned, "With the money we get Mobian Corp doesn't need your families money to put out the MechaChao." I nod, "So Tails you come over and we will begin building it tonight."

Lunch passed and the rest of the day was quiet, most of the students were annoying Chaos about her transformation. Me and Shade were walking home. The street was oddly deserted and it begin to rain again, cloaking everything in a blurry shroud. Is was so bad I couldn't see ten feet ahead of me, so I focused my ki senses to make sure I couldn't be snuck up on.

That was when my danger senses went off the scales. Right ahead of me!! I jumped and missed a ball of energy hitting the spot where I was at. Another sense kicked in and the matter that was struck rapidly aged until it broke down in dust. It is a temporal attack. I grin, time attacks never affect those that can stop it one's whim. Also the guardian emeralds, when fully activated, protect it's user from all other energies except those of the Chaos Emeralds, and can reduce the damage caused by it fellow emeralds.

My danger sense flares again, the attack uses kinetic energy to, so unless I fully activate my emerald, I'll have to block or dodge. It isn't that big of a deal because the ball of energy is to weak to hurt me. Using my senses I dodge at the last minute as the ball comes from each direction. "Too Slow" I mock. The next one is twice as strong, but I'm starting to see the pattern of how the attack works. A couple more and I'll have my self a new attack "YOU COULDN'T HIT A FISH IN A BARREL!!!" The next ball has even more strength. Two more...there I know how to do it. Now to put the ol' Saotome touch.

While dodging I tap that new energy, my attacker gasps. I didn't shield my energy, they now know I'm tapping their energy source. Placing both hands over my head as to throw something over my head, I mix the new energy and my ki to form a giant ball of energy over my head. I have to say I got the inspiration for this from that anime, Digimon, I drooled when I saw that Giga Destroyer attack. Sensing my attacker's position. "CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!" Like on the cartoon, it was a giant ball of pure destruction, only colored black, red and surprisingly green. Must be the new energy. Before my attacker can move, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Everything froze, except my attackers face, with a guess from my senses. 

I have to admit, making the rain stop was a very cool effect. "Holy (&%^%" Oh yeah, Shade. Forgot about him. Walking past my attack and feeling the total lack of warmth of it I shivered. I think it is even sucking up heat. I see my attacker, and was surprised. "Whoa momma. That &^%&&* is totally (*&*^&^* hot" I sighed, "Shut up Shade" I do have to admit my attacker would look hot, if it wasn't for the look of utter hate on her face. "What's with you. I don't even know you yet I'm being attacked. I bet you were surprised when I tapped your energy." I was answered by silence and a stronger glare. I sat on a nearby bench. 

I pointed to my frozen attack "As you know that attack is heading towards you. If I wish. I'll unfreeze everything but you and let it hit. It's not full strength, but I'm pretty sure it'll hurt like hell. Not enough to kill, but you'll be in the hospital for months." To prove my point I let go of the energy holding on the ball a bit and it moved slowly until it was feet from my attacker. "So tell me, why did you attack me?" She glared and eventually surrendered. "Fine, you are a threat."

Read and Review


	14. Chapter 11: Threat

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N Thanks for reading, I may be bashing Akane a bit. Sorry I just don't like her. Sorry it sucks to be her. She will most likely remain bald and have a lot of facial hair until I deem it so.

Chapter. 11: Threat

"You are a threat. Because of you, all my work, all my suffering goes for nothing!" My attacker yelled at me. "Because of you, chaos will rule in the future! So in the name of order you must die" I sighed, how many crazy people do I have to meet? "So let me get this straight, because of the things I am doing, I am a threat to the ruling of order in the future" I rolled, my eyes. "Listen, I don't know whether, you are drunk, crazy or a very bad case of PMS, I had a bad day, so I'm going to go home, have a nice day miss" 

"I will kill you, you have to die, I will get you." I stopped and let the Chaotic Destroyer get closer. "Better have tried and failed." She was foaming at the mouth. I would have ignored her had Shade not fallen off my head. "You monster." He backed up and lost his lunch. Now I'm worried. Shade can get pretty disgusting when he's cussing. "Ranma wait. I'm picking up her thoughts" Of course! Shade was telekinetic, I must of forgotten he was telepathic. "MURDERER!!!!" I blinked, Shade is pissed. I grabbed him, keeping him from attacking. "Shade what's wrong?" He shuddered. "So many have died because of her, and she plans to kill more. Billions killed because of her. All for a future where the few thousand survivors of mankind are mindless zombies. She helped killed free will." 

I turned to my attacker, "Now I understand, you know that I will prevent this if I ever found out, so you tried to kill me before I do. Now I am going to stop this future from ever happening. No matter what you do, you know the energies of the Chaos Emeralds are the strongest source of power." She paled, proving me right. "You can't stop me now, and there will be no chance once I get even one of them." I walked up until my face was inches from hers. "Chaos will not let it self be sealed away, murderer." Chaos Control is about to run out. "Let me add a reminder for you to remember"

I reabsorbed the energies of the Chaotic Destroyer. I turned towards my attacker and my hands blured. "Ultimate Weakness Moxibation Point. Cat's Tongue Point, and a little special something of my own, Good day" I grabbed Shade and used the Light Speed Dash to get a good distance on her as I let go of Chaos Control. Shade asked "What did you do to that ^%&%^&?" I grinned and waited. "IIII'LLLLL KKKKKIIIIILLLLLL YYYYYYYOOOOOUUUU" That came from the distance. "Explosive Diarrhea Point." Shade winced. "That must have hurt, good" 

I figured the only good point of that encounter was the new attack I learned and the new energy source to draw off of. Finally arriving home, I saw Tails and Kasumi both at computers writing the central A. I for the MechaChao. "Ah Ranma, come here and help finish up load the program." Kasumi asked, Tails whispered in my ear, "Use Chaos Control" I nod and whisper, "Chaos Control" The room froze and I took Tails spot at one computer. Using another Revision of the Chestnut Fist to type in the needed data. I finished before the time limit ran out. 

Shade looked at the monitor, "You forgot the Ascension Protocols" I blinked, "What?" Shade sighed "I wish you would remember everything. Hold on, type exactly what I transfer into your head" I blinked as the new data came into my head and out my fingers. As I was typing, I asked, "What are the Ascension Protocols?" Shade pointed at the data, "The Ascension Protocols allow a MechaChao, when under the right conditions, evolve it self into a real Chao, most of the times, it depends on it's partners personality and a massive energy source" I nod in understanding, "So Shade did you come to life because of the Ascension Protocols" He grins, puts one finger to his mouth, "Now that's a secret." 

When I finally released Chaos Control, Kasumi gasped and Tails grinned, "Oh my! Ranma I didn't know you knew computers!" I grin, "What can I say, I'm a jack of all trades. Kasumi, can you make us a snack for us" She nods and leaves the room. Tails started to look over the data I typed in, "Ranma what is this section of the data for, It's not in any of the blueprints. " I saw Shade shake his head, so mimicking him "Now that's a secret." Tails rolls his eyes, "Whatever" 

I think I should warn the others about my assailant, "Tails some dangerous people are going to be after us" He blinks, "What?" I nod, "Because the energy we tap is chaos energy, those that are representative of order will want our destruction, because chaos is stronger than order" Tails groaned, "More enemies! Great, what do they look like?" I told him and was treated to the sight of Tails getting a nosebleed. "Are you serious? How can someone fight in something like that" I shrugged, "Must be used as a distraction method"

Shade wasn't drooling like he usually does. He must really hate them. "Tails tell the others about this threat. While they may not be as powerful, they still can cause some damage" Tails nodded as Kasumi came back in with snacks while we discussed the MechaChao's systems. I can't wait to see the Ascension Protocols put into effect. Shade remembers everything, that we went through. All I have to do is catch up. Something about Shade is on the edge of my memory. I need to remember, because it could save my life, one day. If I can't remember it, Shade can't tell me.

I woke to the buzzing of my alarm, again. Only this time Shade was the one to destroy it with a mini-mallet. Yawning I got up and prepared for school. "Shade, I have a girl whose offering her panties to you" Again, like previous days he hoped out of somewhere in my room, pouted and took his spot on my head. Walking outside, I enjoyed the nice clear day, but I'm bored. Time to cause some trouble. Shifting to my girl form, I start to mess with lonely guys or business men on their way to work. A couple of winks and I have the pleasure of seeing idiots walk into poles.

I pause, right there in front of me, was the person that attacked me. She looked normal, but the small facial twitch alerted me to how utterly pissed off she is. She glances at me, disregards my presence and continued on her way. I grin, she must not know of my girl side. "Shade go home and tell mom I had to skip school today, I'm going to follow her." I whispered. Shade nodded and was soon gone. I turned into the nearest alleyway and invoked the advance version of the Umisenken.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, with a sleath that would make any ninja jealous, I followed my target. She walked uncomfortably out of Nerima, into Juuban with many stops at the bath room. I have to say she is quite the cusser. Often times, she refers to some insane torture that ironically I've already been through by the fat-ass. Soon she arrives at a shrine. She is hiding the pain of the moxibation points pretty well. Looking at the sign. I find this to be the Hino Shrine. 

I heard of this place. Suppose to be a miko here that can receive visions of the future by pumping her ki into a fire that has been lit for millennia. Sensing her stop at one spot. I go the branch that overlooks a window to a common area of the shrine. Oh look they left the window open, they make this too easy. Slipping in and sticking to the walls I see who my target has contact. They are girls, most between one and three years of my age. 

My target had snuck up behind a whiny blond with ponytails that have buns shaped like meatballs. "I'm right here" Answering the blonde's question of where she was. The distracted blond squealed and jumped into the air in fright. The rest just rolled their eyes or giggled. "SETSUNA!! STOP DOING THAT!!!" So that's her name, sounds inherently bitchy. Setsuna smirked "Sorry Usagi, force of habit" 

Usagi quickly became ditzy again. "Its okay" She turned to what the girl with long black hair. I can sense some minor ki abilities. She ranks a little below Akane. "Rei, let me borrow your manga!" Rei just growled at her, "Usagi we have to find out what Setsuna called us here for!" Usagi just grabbed one anyway. Rei grabbed her, "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!! STOP STEALING MY MANGA AND PAY ATTENTION" Usagi did a good impression of Soun. "WAAAHHHH! REI HATES ME!!!"

It took half a hour to calm her down. Setsuna sat in a chair next to a short hair blond and a long haired aqua, who was cuddling close together, even necking. Oh my lesbians. "As I was saying before I was interrupted-" She trailed off, and Usagi blushed in embarrassment. "There is another threat to Crystal Tokyo" So that is what they call their whole lets kill most of mankind and enslave the remaining survivors. 

The cheerful attitude quickly died as everyone became serious. Another, girl one with short blue hair that looks like Akane spoke up, I think she was called Ami, "I thought after the whole Sailor Galaxia incident, we don't have anymore threats since Usagi sealed away Chaos" Setsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry but something, that I thought was just an urban legend, turned out to be true. The Chaos Emeralds" 

"The Chaos Emeralds?" They all said. I got the feeling that none of them liked that phrase. The other blond, Minako asked "What are the Chaos Emeralds?" Setsuna sighed. "Back in the Silver Millennium, there was a rumor of a power, a thousand times more powerful than the Silver Crystal and predates the Silver Millennium by a thousand years was rumored to exist. Seven Emeralds that could offer power infinite to those that could use the chaos energies." The others listening paled. Ami spoke up "On the Mercury Computer, I read up on the urban legends stored in the archive. They were eventually disproved, because there was never a energy detected, nor did the Time Gate found them, became a silly legend" 

I laughed mentally. The Chaos Emeralds can't be detected unless they want to be detected. "That what I and the Queen thought so we just disregarded it as some stupid rumor that was use to weaken the Silver Crystal's influence." The brunette, Makoto spoke, "So what is the problem. The crystal isn't real, right?" Setsuna sighed. "Did you guys here of the new race in Nerima that occurred recently?" They nodded, Usagi frowned "I wanted tickets to that, but the people at school that went said it was really amazing." Ami nodded, "The Mobian Corp introduced such advance Technology, that everyone wants in on the secret company that sprang out of nowhere. "

Minako pulled a poster of me, Mousse and Ryouga, "I have a poster of three of the racers. They are so dreamy," Makoto sighed dreamingly "They remind me of my Sempei" The others rolled their eyes. I had to keep from laughing at them. "The C.E.O and winner of the race, Ranma Saotome announced at the end of the world that the next race will have a prize, One of the seven Chaos Emeralds. I went to the Time Gates to see if this is true and got nothing" 

"What do you mean nothing?" The short haired blond, Haruka asked, "The Time Gates couldn't detach nothing on Ranma Saotome, his life, his presence or his future. Anything that could directly lead to him, Mother, Father, friends any chain to find his history cannot be detached by the Time Gates. Than I realized. He is a nexus" I'm a nexus? Cool. She got several blank looks. "What do you mean?" Rei asked. Setsuna sighed, "You know of the butterfly effect?"

Minako grinned, "Oh it's when you use butterfly jewelry on clothes!" She was ignored. Ami spoke, "The butterfly effect is the theory that when a butterfly flaps his wings on one side of the world because of that, on the other side of the world a storm starts. Setsuna is saying that every choice that this Ranma makes directly influences the future." Setsuna smiled "She is right. Every action he takes sets thousands of different paths. So he could destroy the world if he sneezed the wrong way." The girls paled and I finally realized who these people where. So they are the famed Sailor Senshi. Interesting, but I only count eight where is the ninth Senshi? "So what about Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked, oddly serious. 

Setsuna blushed through her dark tan skin, "Yesterday I made a mistake" The others gaped at her, "You...made... a...mistake?" Setsuna's blush only deepened. "I confronted him yesterday, to try and wipe him out. As my duty as Sailor Pluto all Nexus are to be killed" Haruka stiffened, "I just remember. You are talking about Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. That Ranma Saotome, who defeated dragons, demons and even kill a God!!! That Ranma Saotome, the best Martial Artist in Japan and quite possibly the world???" I have a reputation, cool'

Setsuna began to speak but was interrupted by Usagi, who was still serious. "Was he evil?" Setsuna avoided her gaze. "Is he evil?" She repeated, with more strength. Haruka answered her, "Hell no! He is a martial arts God, who is one of the most honorable man out there. He defends the weak" I like her, she's cool with me. "It seems to me that Ms. I-like-girls-has a thing for Ranma" Makoto said. Haruka blushed as did the person in her lap, Michiru. "He is the only man out there worth it." Michiru grinned, "Also the rumor that he can change genders doesn't help either?" She blushed deeper. Must think of Amy, not cheat on her and have naughty fun with lesbians.

The others laughed, but Usagi, who wasn't joining in. Instead she glared at Setsuna. "You attack an innocent man, no you attacked a hero. So tell us what happened" It was said calmly but damn, she sounded scary, Setsuna flinched, but continued. "It was raining and he was alone. So I attacked him. He simply dodged my Dead Scream attacks, than taunted me. I was so excited to get rid of the threat so easily, I've underestimated him." Haruka interrupted her. "She got her ass kicked" She was glared at, and Setsuna continued. "He started taunting me and I increase the power in an effort to hit him. My time magic would be useful against any opponent. He than..." 

"Finish" Usagi commanded, "He tapped the magic of Pluto and made an attack a thousand times more powerful that my dead scream." The girls gasped. So I was tapping magic of a planet, cool. "He what!!" They yelled. "He tapped my magic and made an attack call the Chaotic Destroyer. I was shocked so I couldn't teleport in time." Teleportation? That must be how she was shooting from everywhere. "Before it hit me, he did this other attack, that froze time" 

"He was tapping your power right?" Ami asked, "No, I can't stop time without killing myself. He did it so easily and stopped even the rain. He froze everything but my face, so we could talk." Usagi sighed, "So what you talk about?" Setsuna sighed. "I called him a threat to Crystal Tokyo and threatened to kill him. He just laughed at that, and I figured he would have walked away had his partner read my mind. He didn't like what our goal would achieve and made plans to stop Crystal Tokyo from forming. He also did something else to me as he left"

They gasped, "No he didn't rape you, did he?" Usagi asked, Setuna shook her head. "He used a series of pressure points that made me as weak as a baby, an weakness to hot water and-" She mumbled the last part. To bad someone heard her, "Explosive Diarrhea! HA HA HA HA" Minako was on the floor laughing and the rest of the Senshi there joined her. Setsuna was beet red now, it must be to have that problem. Maybe I should do it to Fat-ass, no to good for him

"So if Ranma wanted to prevent Crystal Tokyo, could he do it?" Michiru asked, Setsuna nodded, "He could do it. With or without the Chaos Emerald, he could do it. If he gets the Emerald, than it will be easier. After he left, I head straight towards the Time Gates and because Ranma became involved, our future is unable to be seen, and the few glimpses I did see, broke into billions of different timelines. Almost all of them had no Crystal Tokyo"

Usagi sighed. "You've messed up, first no matter what, no more attacking innocents." Setsuna nodded, "I know, I think if we got you the Chaos Emerald we could cement Crystal Tokyo, we won't really have anymore trouble, if we manage to get all seven." They think that they could harness the power of chaos? Those fools. Ami clapped her hands. "Then the best choice is to get the Chaos Emerald as soon as possible. Why wait a month when we have the best scrying devices out there? 

Each of the Senshi perked out, the one called Michiru, took out a pen like object. "Neptune Star Power Makeup!" I was treated to the sight of a naked woman doing one hell of a dance. When she was done, she was wearing something out of a perverts wet dream. She took out a mirror. "Show us the location of the Chaos Emerald" The mirror pulsed once, twice, three times and cracked. "Stop it, or it will break," Setsuna said. Michiru or Sailor Neptune powered down. "I guess we can't scry for it with my mirror how about the sacred fire?"

The Senshi walked out the room and I followed them until they got to the center of the shrine. Rei left and came back with a shrine priestess uniform on. I still can't believe they haven't detached my presence, but then again my advancement of the Umisenken is nearly undetectable. I still wonder how mom found me. Paying attention to Rei I saw the ki flow out her body into the fire. "OH SACRED FIRE, SHOW ME THE LOCATION OF THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!" Nothing happened. Like I said the Chaos Emerald won't be detected like that, but I saw how she contacted the fire, I think I should tell them something. As they started to leave. I started to pump ki directly into the Sacred Fire. "LOOK REI SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!" Usagi yelled. This is too easy.

With a little prodding the fire turned black with a red core, "Look! In the center of the fire!" Ami gasped. For in the center was a reflection of me sitting in the lotus position like I was floating in the fire. Broadcasting my voice "You are in the presence of Ranma Saotome and I will tell you now, there is no point in trying to search for the Chaos Emeralds. They are undetectable and only I know the locations." The others gasped. Again this is way to easy. Usagi stood closer to the fire. "How are you doing this?" The me in the fire grins like I direct. "Doing what? Talking to you through the Sacred Fire, Usagi or should I say Senshi?" 

Their jaws dropped, "You know who we really are?" I wink "I can read your minds" I point to Haruka and Michiru, "The rumors about me turning into a girl are true, Haruka and Michiru" I said shifting the image into my girl form. "But I'm in a relationship, but I'm flattered for wanting me in a threesome" Faking telepathy is easy, if you know the right things. Haruka and Michiru turned beat red. "Usagi you want to know if I want to destroy Crystal Tokyo, if it isn't changed from how it is now I will. I will not let you Senshi condemn billions to death, killing the planet and destroying free will." Usagi backed up as if slapped

"What? We save the world in Crystal Tokyo" I shake my head. Rei getting pissed, "Hey get out of the Sacred Fire!" I grin internally time for another trick. The me in the fire stood up and walked out the fire, turning the Sacred Fire back to it's original way while the black and red fire surrounded the me that was walking. Upping the image a bit the back of the fire formed two flaming wings, "Happy?" I made my illusion point to Setsuna.

" I read her mind. A threat comes in the later years and instead of letting other heroes fight it, after you lose, you all decided to freeze the whole planet as a resort rather than giving the other heroes, the ones that could stop it a chance. You killed billions of people, destroyed many environments and killed many species all in the name of pride. The governments are destroyed in the thousand years the earth was a frozen husk and when the Senshi reawakened. Usagi took over and they let her, because they had no other choice. So Sailor Moon takes away the chaos and free will, calling it purifying and there we have Crystal Tokyo , the dead empire" 

The Senshi looked pale and a couple lost there lunch. Setuna, pale spoke up, "If we had the power of the Chaos Emeralds we could change everything, so why don't you give it to us. "No can do. You see next month we have a contest to get the Chaos Emerald, it goes to whoever gets to it first" Usagi stood up "Then the Senshi will join this contest." Hmmm "You could but I don't have to let you" Rei stood up "You couldn't stop us. The minute the location is revealed, we'll be there" Whatever, "Oh really Chaos Control" 

They all froze including the Sacred Fire. I only left their faces unfroze. "I could freeze you in time until the contest is over. So apologize for being so threatening." Eventually she apologize and I turned off Chaos Control. Usagi bowed. "I apologize for the actions of my Senshi, if we can not have the Chaos Emerald, please allow us to compete" Might as well "I tell you the place is now picnic. There are numerous death traps in there, as well as monsters and even robots. Do you still want to compete, knowing that some of you may die? All the other participates are aware of this fact." 

Usagi nodded. Why not. "Okay then you can compete, but no eliminating competition." I start to lower the amount of power in the illusion. "Oh you should know one thing." Usagi blinked in confusion. "What?" I should tell them "I will tell you this, but if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone the whole world learns who the Senshi are." Usagi nods. "Okay then, whoever gets the Chaos Emerald gets the treasure that comes with it, about 90 billion yen worth" I cut power to the image and leave the girls, who have all have fainted with shock. That should stir things up. Maybe one of them will get greedy for the power and money. Maybe I should leak out that the Senshi are real to Happosai. I just love causing some Chaos.

Read and Review


	15. Chapter 12: My Pain, My Sorrow

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Those of you that say I'm bashing Akane to much get their wish as, I'm not going to write about her that much anymore. Also others have told me about other characters to cross over with, and I'm considering doing it. Oh and vote for those who you think Ranma should end up with.

Amy?

Senshi?

Other Crossover Character?

Old Fiances?

Multiple girls?

Chapter. 12: My Pain, My Sorrow...

I left the shrine, leaving the Senshi to their thoughts. So much fun is coming up. I'll tell the others when I get back to Nerima, but for now, since I skipped school and don't have Shade to cause extra trouble. I get some time to reflect. Why did I tell them that I was still in a relationship with Amy, she basically dumped me because she is so scared of how I'll be when I remember everything. Not that I can blame her, I did try to kill them all when I came out of hibernation. I hope we get back together, but even if we don't I thank her for restoring my faith in the other gender, oh and fixing my curse.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't catch the soft cry that came out the alleyway. Turning around I go into the alley, and see a couple of bullies surrounding a person. Most likely a girl from the sound of the crying. "What are you boys doing here?" The boys turned around. "OH SNAPS, ITS RANMA SAOTOME!!! RUN" I blinked and watched as several boys, some with wet pants run away, from the mere sight of me. I didn't know, my reputation reached this far. No matter at least I don't have to kick the crap out of them. 

Turning to the person that I save, I saw a student, maybe between 15 and 16 hiding in the corner. She had short purple hair that was dark enough to be mistaken for black. The top of her uniform was ripped, those boys were, I don't even want to think about it. "Hey are you okay" She looked at me to reveal that her eyes were also violet, but she reminded me of someone. "Thank you" Taking off my Chinese silk shirt, leaving me in a black muscle shirt. I handed it to her, "Here you go" She smiled gratefully after buttoning the shirt. It was so large on her small frame that it went to her knees and only the bottom of the skirt peeked out the bottom of the shirt. She even had to roll the sleeves just enough to hide her hands. "Thank you Mister" I cocked an eyebrow. Someone didn't know me?

"So why were those idiots picking on you?" The girl frowned. "Because I'm a freak" Okay, way to depressive. "Okay what makes you so freaky?" She seemed to sink into herself. "I can heal people, the first time I did it, all my school mates thought me to be a demon." Idiots. "Come on, follow me" She blinked in confusion. "Where are we going?" I grin, "Ice cream, I think I deserve to treat myself to some for saving a damsel in distress, I'll treat you too" She agreed. "Hey what's your name anyway?" She smiled, "Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe" I shook her hand, "Ranma, Saotome Ranma.

Later, we were in the ice cream parlor, Hotaru was the subject of many jealous glares. Hey this may sound vain, but I'm a hunk, especially now that I'm showing off my muscles. "So Hotaru, about the healing ability" She paused in her eating, suddenly showing fear. Poor girl she must have had a hard life. "If those losers, think that such a great ability makes you a demon, all that makes them are ignorant assholes who don't deserve your company." 

The smile she graced me with showed me that I made the right choice. "Besides want to see something cool?" She nods. I hold out my hand and summon a ball of my ki for all those in the ice cream palor to see. Many of them recognize who I was as my little performance in the rain made it on the news, spreading my fame and the popularity of the Mobian Corp. The ball was colored the black with red swirls that is my Ki signature. I looked around to see many of the people wearing similar uniforms that Hotaru was. Speaking out loud, "I have special abilities just like you do Hotaru and that doesn't make me a monster. Anyone should see that you have a very special gift. I just feel sorry for those who are ignorant and jealous enough for them to try and hurt you." Hotaru blushed and tried to duck into the booth.

Reabsorbing the Ki, I grin as several girls came closer, and apologized to Hotaru for their treatment of her. I could feel that they are being sincere because after they apologize, they just left, rather than use Hotaru to talk to me. Hotaru, she is very familiar to me. Especially with her healing ability. "Thank you Ranma" She said. I grinned, "I got nothing to do, so lets hang out. How about you show me around town"

Juuban, I found was just as weird as Nerima, but instead of high powered Martial Artist, they have Youma and the Senshi. Hotaru had brought me to an arcade to meet her other friends, so we played games as Hotaru called them. I was surprised to see the Senshi, all except Setsuna, who I figure to be stuck on a toilet right now. They greeted Hotaru, does that mean she is one of them? They haven't seen me, so it's time to have some fun. Oh how I love the advance Umisenken. 

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my new friend" Hotaru said, pointing to where I am, only I'm invisible. "Where is your friend?" Usagi said looking around the spot I'm at. I quickly sink behind them, "I could of sworn he was here" Minako and Makoto grinned, "So our Hotaru has a boyfriend now?" She shook her head. "No, we're just friends" Haruka and Michiru smiled. "Maybe our little Hotaru took after us. "Haruka-Papa!" Papa? Best left questions unasked. As they joked with Hotaru, I found my chance, "Boo!" I got the pleasure of all but Hotaru jumping into the air.

"Hello, we meet again." I said suavely. I get the pleasure of making all the other Senshi blush. "Ranma what are you doing here?" Usagi said. "I figured I'll visit Juuban in person and see if it's as weird as Nerima, but I haven't seen any Youma, or 'Senshi' in person" I grin, time for advertising. Raising my voice so those nearby can hear me, "Did you know, that the Sailor Senshi is going to join the contest next month" Those nearby gasp. Those that here are going to spread it all over the city, therefore increasing the price of tickets. I can sell. 

Hotaru is dumbfounded. "What?" I grin, "The Sailor Senshi have demanded the right to try and posses the Chaos Emerald that is the prize. So I thought I'll come to Juuban and see if any of them are any good enough to do this contest. After all, they'll be going up against death traps and members of the legendary Nerima Wrecking Crew." Hmm I should invite Herb to participate and maybe Saffron if he is fully grown. I see a trip to China is in order.

A student came in yelling. "A Youma is outside attacking!" I grin, "What luck I see that the Senshi are going to go into action." The girls around me are nervous. It's too crowded in the arcade now and they can't get away to transform. "Where are the Senshi? They usually show up as soon as the Youma appears" Hotaru gets nervous, she must be a Senshi too. Haruka grinned evilly as she turned towards me "Ranma time to prove if your reputation is true. A mere Youma shouldn't be any problem?" 

Her question sparked a response. "The Ranma Saotome is in here???" Another person cheered, "He'll defeat the Youma" The Senshi grinned at me, Rei gloated "Go and defeat it, that is if you're good enough" I rolled my eyes. "Time to show you why I'm the best" I jumped into the air, flip into the air on the ceiling and using a minor light speed dash ran along the ceiling upside down and out the window. To see the Youma.

I looked at it and laughed. It was sooooooo and I mean sooooo stupid looking. How could a teddy bear shaped monster hurt me? Oh if I stay still long enough it'll hug me to death? For Pete's sake it was the actual size of the plushy toy. My mind was quickly changed when it spoke. It put one paw to it's mouth, widened it's eyes, making them shine in the process and said. "I wuv you!!! Can you giwve me a hug?"

EVIL!!! IT MUST DIE! TOO CUTE!!! MUST RESIST URGE TO KILL MYSELF. "CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!" Those around watched as the evil demon from the lowest pits of hell was blasted into tiny pieces of cotton. My eyes widened as the pieces started to crawl towards each other. That evil thing is going to come back together. "CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!! CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!! CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!! CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!! CHAOTIC DESTROYERS!!!!! CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!!!!" 

When I was done there was a giant crater, and a whole bunch of dust. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!" I blew all the dust making sure the hurricane was strong enough to spread the dust to the four corners of the country. It'll be a billion years before that horrible demon would reform. The crowd cheered as I walked back in. They parted to let me through to find the Senshi dumbfounded. Minako spoke first "Geeze, wasn't that overkill? It was just a cute little teddy bear, I just wanted to hug him and wuv him-" 

I interrupted her, with another Chaotic Destroyer floating over my head. "Has that Youma affected you? If so you must be purified or destroyed." To make my point the Chaotic Destroyer expanded in size. Minako quickly shook her hands in the warding position. "I'm purified, I'm purified." The Chaotic Destroyer faded away. "Good. When it comes to things like that, there are no such thing as overkill" That thing will give me nightmares for years. Even worse then the time, I accidentally walked in on fat-ass as he was bathing...eww. 

Two of the Senshi were acting different from surprised. Rei was pale and Ami was typing into a mini computer, looking annoyed. "What's with you two" Rei shuddered. "Such vast amounts of life energy. It is beyond anything I ever felt." I left her alone, because she was overwhelmed, so I went to Amy, "So what about you?" She looked up confused. "It's weird, the only energy detected was Pluto's magic, I still don't know how you could draw off of it, but it was only a trickle and that is what my computer recorded, I estimated the damage done, and it is more powerful than one of our strongest attacks yet the readings are on the bottom of the graph. I don't get it"

I laugh, "Your computer can't detect ki, because it is the representative of a person's life energy and you need to be aware of your own life energy to be aware of others. That is why your friend is overwhelmed. My energies are nothing like she has ever seen." Ami nods as she types this in her computer. Leaving Ami to her business, I turn to Haruka who is slightly dazed, "So, am I good enough?" She didn't respond, neither did her partner. I look around and see that no one is paying attention to us. I get to tease her now

I grin and back into the nearby shadows, then shift to my girl form. I sneak behind Haruka and wrap my arms around her, making sure to press my chest into her back and whisper in her ear, "I asked if that was good enough? Why aren't you listening to me anymore? I thought you liked me Haru-chan?" I grin as she preforms the full body blush, I let her go and she turns, "Ah Ra-ra-ranma! When did you turn" She was beat red, and was panting away. Michiru was smirking too, but she too had a light blush on her elegant face.

I pouted, "Oh and I thought you like me as a girl" I sigh, "Such a shame" I snap my fingers just for image sake and shift back to male. "Opportunity lost, no biggy" I pouted to add extra sting, "And I was willing to experiment" By the blushes of all the others especially the giant pout on Haruka's face, I could barely resist laughing. "Got to go girls. I'll be back to give you the specs for the contest, bye all!" The girls waved, including a confused Hotaru.

As I was walking back to Nerima, a water balloon hit my head. Soaking wet and not so nice anymore I look up to see Sonic on top of the roof of a nearby building smirking at me. "Got cha Ranma. I thought Mr. Martial Artist is suppose to be aware of his surrounds." I glared at Sonic and mutter under my breath. "Stupid Blue Hedgehog" While I was thinking evil thoughts. Sonic took the chance to hit me with another water ballon. "Gotcha again" He'll pay, "SSOONNNICCC" I ran up the side of the building Sonic was on, only to find him gone. "Over here slowpoke!" He was across the street, the rails were obviously activated by him.

"I'll get you!!" I jumped across the street aiming a kick at Sonic's head. He ducked and tapped my back. "Tag" that word started the district wide game of tag. After tagging me, Sonic jumped onto a rail and skidded of into the distance. I jumped onto a nearby rail and caught up to him half a mile later, With a forward flip I landed both feet on his head. "Tag" I said before using his head as a spring board to jump off the rail onto the crowded streets below. Twisting, turning, jumping and ducking I ran through the crowd while behind me I can hear Sonic just plowing through them, he was always impulsive. 

"STOP YOU FOWL BLUE HAIRED DEMON!" I heard Kuno say before he was launched into the distance. "I see you, Ranma!" I glance back, to see Sonic right behind me, time to up the game. "Can't catch me!" I said as I began jumping from car to car. Sonic jumped onto the rails above, but I didn't pay it any attention. I realize my mistake when he landed right where I was about to land from one of my jumps.

How could I forget the speed boost! I twisted while in midair to change my destination, but I was already to close. Sonic whacked me on the back of my head, "Taaaggg" He mocked before running off using the light speed dash. So he decided to up the game to I can do that. Using the Umisenken, I've become invisible and using a moment of concentration, I have a line of large red and black rings the lined the sides of buildings. I jumped into the first one and proceeded to run along the side of the buildings. All I had to do was keep on making rings until Sonic stopped the Light Speed Dash. I saw him stop in front of Knuckles

"Hey Sonic, who you're running from?" I saw as he grins. "Ranma, we're just playing a nice little game of tag" Knuckles grinned, "So that is why I just heard explosions in the distance." I got off the pole where I was spying on them. I simply walked up to Sonic and slapped him in the back of the head, "Tag, I guess someone didn't tell you I can turn invisible" I jumped onto a nearby rail and laughed when Sonic started swiping at the air.

"No fair!!!" he yelled. "This is Tag, but I like the hide and seek version myself. I guess you lose" Sonic give the finger even though I was behind him. He turned towards Knuckles and poked him. "I guess we need more players than. Tag" Sonic proceeded to run off into the distance. Knuckles made no move to act. Sonic was about twenty feet away when Knuckles acted. He grinned and slammed a fist into the ground. The whole area shook as if hit by a bomb. Sonic stumbled and fell off his feet. Whoa. Knuckles is strong. He did that without building up power. He walked over to Sonic, who by now was covered with rubble and flicked him in the nose. "Tag, dumbass" 

Knuckles's gloves shifted. Rather than shaped like claws, the fingers where now long and pointy. Knuckles in a blur of motion was gone and in his place was a very deep hole. By the time Sonic dug himself out the rubble, we were joined by Amy. Looking around she sighed. "Geeze Sonic, who you piss off now" Sonic grinned while picking rocks out of his hair. "Just playing a friendly game with Ranma and Knuckles" Amy smiled, "What you're playing?"

Sonic leaned closer and whispered, "You really want to know" Amy was nodding her head frantically. Sonic gestured for her to come closer. "TAAGGG!!!" He yelled pushing Amy, she fell into a nearby fountain and Sonic jumped down the hole Knuckles made. I got too distracted by how the water made Amy look so I accidentally let go of the Umisenken. Amy shook her self off, looked around and saw me. "Oh" She smiled and waved me to come closer, Damn it why did she have to wear white??? "You wouldn't mind if I tag you" 

Shaking myself out of Amy induced fantasies. "If we were dating, but since we are just friends, bye-bye!!!!" I jumped to a nearby rail and started grinding. Looking behind me, I saw Amy was following me. "COME BACK HERE!!!!" She yelled. I jumped and stuck out my tongue "Can't catch me!!!" Amy grinned evilly and flashed me. Oh my. I didn't see where I was running when I landed and ran right into a metal wall making a body shaped dent. "Ouch" I muttered as I slid down the wall, before falling onto my back.`

Amy bent down and kissed my forehead. "Nice to know I still affect you that way, oh and by the way, tag!" She ran off laughing as I tried to get my bearings. "Man aren't you a sucker" I heard Rouge say. I looked around to see the gothic girl sitting at the cafe I usually go to drinking a cup of coffee. "I mean seriously, just because you see some flesh, you go all crazy." Whatever. Pointing behind her. "HEY ISN'T THAT KNUCKLES, BUTT NAKED!!!" In a flash Rouge was holding a camera, taking pictures in that direction, "Where is he??? Where is he" 

I flicked her in the back of the head. "Hypocrite. Oh and Tag, you're it" I jumped on a rail to grinded away. About two minutes later, I heard a growl above me, and saw Rouge gliding in my direction, no she's flying. There were transparent purple energy wings that connected from the waist to her hands, "Oh shit" I muttered as she began dive bombing me at ridiculous speeds. I was forced to jump off the rails and take to roof hoping when she started dropping grenades at the spots I was at. "Your aim sucks!!!" Then she tosses another grenade, this time I sped towards her to catch, with the intentions of throwing it back at her.

My plan was put off course when the grenade she threw exploded before I could catch it and instead of an explosion, it was gas. Caught by surprise I forgot to hold my breath. As I approached the darkness I heard "Bad aim, my left butt cheek". I woke up, looking at a nearby clock, half and hour has gone by. I saw a note was taped onto my chest. Opening it, it said. "Tag,-Rouge. P.S.: Nice Try. P.P.S: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Great how far away did everyone else escape to? Going on the nearest rail, I looked for a target, about ten minutes later, I found one.

"Hey Tails" Tails looked up from the ice-cream he was consuming. "Hey Ranma, What's up" I grin. "Just playing a little game, you wanna play?" Tails licked his ice-cream, looking so innocent "What game are you playing?" Perfect. I rush at Tails only to freeze with my hand inches from him. "Yeah right, do you guys think I'm dumb?" Oh holy crap. Tails was still licking his cone, but in his other hand was the biggest damn gun I've ever seen and knowing Tails, it could have the power of a nuke. It was pointed right at my face. "Why don't you older kids set a good example and be mature?" He's still not looking at me, but his ice cream. "When I look up, I want you gone, so I can enjoy myself. Next time, don't even bother trying unless I'm playing that stupid game of Tag" I gulp and use the light speed dash to get the hell away. That kid can be damn scary sometimes.

I was about to start looking for someone else, when I heard a scream in the distance, one of pure horror/ I recognize that voice, It's AMY!! "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" She screamed, but I was already rushing over there. When I got to the source of the scream, it was an alley. Amy was on the floor, clutching her stomach, a thin trail a blood ran down out her lip. She had a massive bruise on her cheek. Her assaliant was still talking to her as he didn't see me yet. I couldn't see him either because he was in the shadows. "You never thought I'll be back you little slut. I'm going to take what's rightfully mine. And like last time, hero boy won't be coming" I look further to see an unconscious Sonic, he was bleeding from the back of his head. He must have caught them by surprise. "Maybe I should play with you right here"

Amy whimpered and I suddenly remember a conversation me and her had, about what changed her. This is the bastard that hurt her, oh he is going to pay. "Someone help me" She whispered. I was about to step out when he did first. I couldn't believe it, "Taro?"

Read and Review 


	16. Chapter 13: My Pleasure, My Joy

Shadow's Rebirth  
  
A/N: This is dark chapter for death gore and angst.  
  
Please keep on voting who Ranma should end up with  
  
I got a lot of ideas from playing the Prince of Persia (PS2) and watching Slayers. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter 13: My Pleasure, My Joy....  
  
"Taro?" I couldn't believe it. I always thought he was sorta okay, if a bit vengeful, but come on his name is Pantyhose! "Fem-boy, stay out of this. This doesn't concern you. Just me, the slut and hero boy here." Amy still didn't notice my arrival, her eyes were glazed over as she stared up into the sky. It reminded me of a living doll, I hated that look. "Look Taro, this is wrong. Just walk away"   
  
He sneered at me, "What would you know Fem-boy!! They have the power I want, and I'm willing to do anything for it. Isn't that the whole point to your school, do anything it takes to get the power to defeat your opponent." I stepped back trying to keep calm, but it's so hard. "I warning you Taro, don't do this. First you attack my friends, and than you insult the my school of Martial arts. Prove to me that you aren't the monster they say you are"  
  
He smirked as he began to approach them again "So you know them, you don't know that they are freaks of nature. They have a power I want and I'm going to get it." Damn it. "The girl told me things about what happened to her in her memories" Taro laughed gleefully. "Oh yes, I remember another me. A me that was all powerful, even the ol' pervert wouldn't be able to match that me. I remember that it was a special gem that gave me that power and I remember that they have those gems that I want." He had an insane look on his face. "So what if I had a little fun in the process" My God.   
  
Taro licked his lips. "She was tasty. I especially enjoyed the screams." He raised his hand which revealed to be covered with blood and licked his fingers. "Mmmm, just like I remember" That is enough. I stepped forward and brought forth my aura. "That is enough Pantyhose. Step away from them, now!!" He growled at me, "That isn't my name, that was never my name! You may have helped me in the past, but I swear, if you ever call me that again, I'll kill you"   
  
He began stepping away from Ami, losing himself in rage. "Then what do you call yourself, Pantyhose" He growled as his battle aura came up, it was gray. "Remember my name, Reaper, it'll be what you answer to the question of who killed you" With that he charged and punched at me. I blocked, but the punch threw me out the alley, across the street and into the building across the street. I scared many people visiting the bank.  
  
It didn't really hurt, but Taro shouldn't be that strong while in his human form. I jumped out and ran across the street at top speed, surprising Taro with a punch to the jaw that sent him into the wall. "You're stronger and faster than the last time we met." I grin. "Of course, Pantyhose" He glared at me. "MY NAME IS REAPER" He screamed as we met in an exchange of punches, kicks and throws.   
  
"You got stronger, but you never improved your skill" I said as I threw him into a wall. The wall collapsed into rubble. As he got up, he glared even stronger. "Amy couldn't beat me. After I'm done with you and her, maybe I should visit your mother, I've heard you've been staying with her. I wonder how she tastes" He gone to far. I amped up the fight, I no longer held back to try and test out my opponent, he made this personal. I punched him in the chest hard enough I heard several ribs breaking.  
  
Taro, shakily got to his feet. "Oh did I hit a nerve, Fem-boy" He looked undamaged to me. "You know, before remembering, this would have put me out the fight, but not now" He stretched and the sound of several bones popping back into the place. "Do you know why they called me Reaper, was because of how I would kill whoever I was after. Because in the end, death would come for all. I can hit everywhere, none can hide from me" He stretched out his hand and gray energy pooled in his hand, I never seen Taro use a ki attack, so I'm going to be careful  
  
The ki energy in his hand extended and turned into a sharp energy scythe. He wielded it with both hands. "I'm going to kill you" He said as he charged forward. I ducked under the initial swing and watched as he cut through the wall, like a hot knife through butter. He really wants to kill me. I can't like this happen. "Take this!! Chaotic Destroyer!!!" The large ball of energy slammed into Taro's scythe and dissipated. "HA! YOU CALL THAT AN ATTACK!! TAKE THIS SOUL REAPER!!" He spun in a circle and bladed shaped sickles went in every direction.   
  
I start to dodge when I realize. He is going to hit Sonic and Amy. No choice. "CHAOS CONTROL" Taro's eyes widened just as time stopped. His attack froze in midair. Taking Amy and Sonic in my arms I use the light speed dash all the way to my home. I placed Sonic and Amy in rooms in my house, left a note for Mom and than proceeded all the way back to Taro, I need to stop him now. "Perfect Chaotic Destroyer" What I discovered about my new attack that people don't realize that the bigger the attack the weaker it actually is. The perfect form of the Chaotic Destroyer is the size of a jawbreaker. The only downside is I don't have the control needed to unfreeze it during Chaos Control.   
  
I turned off Chaos Control as I launched the Perfect Chaotic Destroyer. Taro laughed. "That puny attack! Ha" He soon realized his error as each of the energy sickles he launched was sucked into the attack, like a black hole. In fact, a funnel formed around it and things not attached to the ground was sucked into it. What I have fired. The time magic of Sailor Pluto mixed with my ki and the energy of the Guardian Emerald must have caused some effect. It appears thought that I'm not being sucked.  
  
"This isn't funny" Taro yelled trying to run, but the suction kept him in place. "No, it isn't Pantyhose." Taro turned beet red with rage. "I'll defeat your attack!!" He stopped running and charged the attack. He slashed at the attack with his scythe and I think that we were both unprepared for what happened. The Perfect Chaotic Destroyer stopped moving when it came into contact of the gray energy of the scythe, it even stopped sucking in everything, then it happened.   
  
The scythe itself was pulled in. Taro let go of it with one hand, "HEY LET GO" I figured all he had to do was stop fueling it with energy, but I think the attack won't let him. He started to pull with one hand at the scythe. "I don't think you should do that." Taro yelled at me with hate. "LET GO NOW!!!" He flared his aura which turned out to be a mistake.   
  
I finally get why the colors of the Chaotic Destroyer are always turning in a perfect spiral. At minor levels, it simply adds the energy of other sources to it, which is why it expands as it strikes, but the perfect form acts like an advance version of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. It absorbs all energy it encounters, so it'll can backlash. Taro is screwed.  
  
I watched as Taro flared his aura and see how the attack backlashes. The Chaotic Destroyer not only absorb the scythe but the arm holding at. I need to control this. Taro screams as he arm is absorbed up to the shoulder. I can't do this. I start to reabsorb the energy, but something freaky happens. A huge dragon ghost came out the attack and roared, at me! Only it's torso up was seen, but that was one damn scary ghost dragon. It looked like a Chinese dragon only with black scales with red characters written in Japanese inscribed on me. It had numerous rows of teeth and six sets of wings. It had claws that looked like diamond and was big as hell. It's torso looked bigger than an airplane.  
  
I tried to absorb the energy again and the dragon glared at me. One portion of the Japanese glowed and I couldn't believe it. "SHADE???" The dragon nodded and as the glow for Shade's name faded as others started to glow. [He attack you, he dies] I can't let someone die like this. "Shade, is a monster but he doesn't deserve to die" Shade's eyes turned golden and flared and a rush of images entered my head. Oh my God. These are Taro's memories past and present.   
  
I stumbled back and lost my lunch. I spoke in a whisper. "How could you...to so many people." More images hit entered my head, but instead of those of brutally killing men, women and children but these were worst. "Oh...no...little girls." Tears escaped my eyes as I was subjected to these images. "Shade make it stop, please stop it" Shade stopped but it was too late, those memories are forever in me. A collapsed to my knees and began to cry. "You monster..." I looked up to see the ghostly form of dragon Shade glowing. [Let me]  
  
Two simple words, that were glowing brighter than everything around her. I knew exactly what those words meant. Shade wants him dead. With the Chaotic Destroyer basically a black hole, I'll be condemning him to an eternity to nothingness. I wouldn't call it darkness because darkness is just the absence of light. It will be nothing. "Shade I-I-can't" Taro grinned. "I knew it you didn't have the balls to kill me" Shade growls and another flash I see his current thoughts off what he'll do to my mother, Amy, all of my friends and family if he escapes.   
  
I have to do this. He must die. "Do it Shade" The ghostly dragon smiled as the Chaotic Destroyer pulsed. I watched as Shade roared and rushed towards Taro. He simply past through his body, but the real damage was caused by the Chaotic Destroyer. I couldn't turn away, couldn't close my eyes, all I can do is watch as Taro's body was ripped apart before being sucked into the attack. First his skin, then his muscles, than his organs. Throughout the whole process the screams wouldn't stop. I wonder how he could scream when he no longer possessed a voice box or tongue. Soon the attack finished leave nothing, not even a bone. There was nothing there that, would hint Taro would be there.   
  
The Chaotic Destroyer faded away, but in it's leaving I could see the full body of Shade. He was bigger than an 747 and had a tail that was covered with red blades. I stared at him and he stared at me. That was when the characters started glowing. I read it, stopped read it again and again and again. I can't believe it. [You knew the Chaotic Destroyer in the past. The perfect form was a sealed attack, the attack does suck away everything in a black hole to an eternity of nothingness, but the true horror is that when something sentient is sucked in, it is wiped from existence. It can wipe out anything from existence. Man, Demon or God. Only those who have encountered the target within an hour of the target being consumed by the Chaotic Destroyer will remember said person. For all purpose. Pantyhose Taro a.k.a. Reaper never existed.]  
  
Never existed. Never existed. I not only killed someone, I've wiped out his whole life. Taro was never born. Happosai never dipped him in the cursed springs. He never came to Nerima. I look at my arm and saw as I scar I got from Taro fade away. It was the time he came back to Nerima with the addition of tentacles to his cursed form. I remember the pain from the wound, but I just saw the scar fade away. I watched as the scenery that Taro destroyed reassembled itself. Walls were put back together and craters in the ground faded away, replaced by unbroken cement.  
  
There was nothing her to suggest Taro was here. I ran to the nearby alley where the fight started. I watched in horror as the bloodstains from Amy and Sonic floated up into the air and flew off into the distance, most likely to the owners of the blood. I turn back to see the dragon fade away with a sad expression. I walked to a nearby bench and sat down waiting for Shade to arrive  
  
The chao arrived. "You knew, didn't you?" It wasn't a question but rather a statement. He nodded sadly, "I knew that Chaotic Destroyer in the perfect form was sealed. I didn't know you would figure out how it worked so fast." The tears won't stop. "It was too was easy to make bigger, and I notice that at first when its first form it's so weak, until about point two seconds later when it draws off the surroundings."  
  
Shade laughed bitterly. "You were always smart."  
  
This really sucks, I can't stop crying, even if Taro was a monster, no one deserves that. "Why did you show up, and why did you look like that?" Shade frowned, "Back when you first used the Perfect Chaotic Destroyer, you gave me a warning system to make sure you weren't using it against someone who doesn't deserve a fate like that" Oh and since Taro was a horrific bastard, Shade couldn't interfere. "What about the dragon form?" Shade smirked. "That is one of my true forms."   
  
Whoa, true forms? Egad, "Wow, you sure were damn big and scary, quit the difference from the shrimp I see right now" In an instance I was looking at the ghost dragon again. "Okay, Okay, I get the point" Shade turned back, "You betta' show some respect." I try to smile, but I can't. "So how come you weren't solid?" Shade shook his head, "Remember unless it happens, you remember or you figure part of it out, I can't tell you" I sighed. "I'm to distracted right now anyway,"   
  
As I stood, Shade jumped onto my head. "Are you okay?" he asked. I shake my head. "No, I won't be for a while" I held a hand to my chest. "It really hurts right here. I saw Amy on the ground, so afraid that she was trapped in her own version of hell. I saw her stare at everything through glazed over eyes, and I thought her soul left her body. I wanted Taro dead, but not like this."   
  
I had nothing to say after that, and the both of us would continued walking in silence had not he spoken. "I never did like that kid." I looked up to see Happosai sitting on the fence. "How long have you been watching" Happosai grinned. "I've been hear sense I heard that girl scream" Oh "So you know what I did" He nods. "I have been watching, how things progressed. You ending the pact, between schools. Finally leaving that idiot pupil of mine and growing up some."  
  
This is weird, "What do you want?" Happosai took a puff of his pipe. "I think it's time I taught you the real Anything Goes" What??? "Eh? What do you mean the real Anything Goes" Happosai smirked, "I taught those two idiots the half-ass version. Of my school. Would you think I would live such a powerful art in there hands to corrupt like that. They broke apart what I gave them into two different schools, leaving so much out."   
  
What I learned was an incomplete version of Anything Goes? Out of all the schools I fought against the Saotome school is the strongest. How powerful is the complete version. "My God!" Happosai nodded. "Thankfully you are so smart, that you picked up the Tendo version, so I can expand on it. So will you accept, Ranma, will you become better?"  
  
This sounds to good to be true, "Why now?" Happosai smiled, "I need an heir, an apprentice. I want to make sure I pass all I know to one who can improve it. You will not only be my heir, or my apprentice, but my assistant."  
  
Assistant, that sounds so familiar. I stared at Happosai and for the first time, I realize, what I see is a mask. "You are not as it seems. Who are you, Happosai?" He grins. "Now I know that the you that I saw was mask. If that mask was the real you, you would never have asked that. As to your question, now I am Happosai. Grandmaster of Anything Goes school of martial arts. To some I am just that skilled pervert or that ol' man. In the future I don't know who I'll be" I'm missing something. What he said was a clue. "What where you back then?"   
  
Happosai's smile increased. "It'll be a waste of time to tell you, because" He put his hand on his chest. "in here, you already know." I do know I just can't tell myself right now. "Okay than I will accept" Happosai tossed a scroll into my hands and disappeared in thin air. His voice came from anywhere. "Read that scroll and come looking for me for the next lesson, my heir, my apprentice, my assistant"  
  
I clutched the scroll and stored it via hidden weapons. I need to get home. The sun had set during my talk with Happosai. I soon got to my home where my Mom was talking to an uninjured Sonic. "Ranma, you saved us" He said gratefully. "Yeah I did, where is Amy" My Mom sighed. "She is in your room, she seems to want to talk to you" I nod, setting Shade on the couch. "You know I have to do this alone" He nods and floats away toward the kitchen. I proceeded to my room next.   
  
When I entered my room, I saw Amy lying on my bed staring into the ceiling. "Ranma" She says softly. I sat down on the side of the bed facing her. "Amy" Her eyes were puffy, she's been crying, "Are you okay" She shuddered. "I never thought he would ever come back. I wasn't expecting it. I was hiding from you in the tag game and next thing I knew I was on the ground in an alley and Sonic was unconscious." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she covered it with her own. "He-he-he was going to..." She couldn't say it. "I know Ami, I was surprised it was him. You see I knew him before you guys should up. He was always a little vengeance obsessed, but I never imagine he was so bad."   
  
She rose off the bed to stare at me. "Please tell me you didn't let him go!!! He is a monster!!!" She stopped speaking after that, must have been the expression on my face. "I know, Shade showed me his mind." My body shuddered by itself, "So many horrors that he done. So many needless deaths so many people he tortured or raped. I had no choice" Amy looked at me, before lying back down. "So you killed him" I shook my head.  
  
"I did so much worse. I used a sealed attack, I wiped him from existence. I condemned him to be surrounded by nothingness forever. His presence has been wiped away. No one remembers him except those he encountered within an hour of what I did to him. Besides those people, he never existed, and you know what? I enjoyed doing it to him, I feel bad, not for sending him to a worse place in hell, no I feel bad because I enjoyed it!!!!"  
  
The tears have come back. "I'm worse than he is! He done evil things but what I did is so much worse, and you know what, I would do it again if someone like that existed. I would do it again and wouldn't feel any shame." Amy put her hand on my face. "You did that for me, didn't you" I nod, not trusting my words, "I'm sorry you had to go through that for me" She reached up and wiped away the tears.  
  
I looked down at her and she had a sad smile on her face, then her face widened in surprise and she reached up and hugged me. "Ranma don't you realize what you done?" I shake my head, "You wiped him from existence. You destroyed every evidence that he was here. That means the people he killed have been brought back to life, because their deaths would have been evidence of him existing. Likewise the trauma of his tortures and rapes, they never happened"  
  
It felt like every bone in my body disappeared, and I fell on the bed next to Amy. It never happened, all those memories never happened. Those whose lives and innocence has been taken was restored. I start to cry again this time from joy. As I cried, I felt two arms wrap around me, Amy. She put her lips to my ear, "I'm sorry" and she leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "I should have trusted and known that no matter what you remember, you will still be you" She leaned more and kissed the corners of my mouth. "Please, forgive me for hurting you like that."   
  
I let her push me, so my back is on the bed and she sat on my torso and leaned down. Her hair was framing my head like a curtain. I could only see Amy and that is exactly what I want to see. "Can you let me back in your heart?" I looked at Amy, she was crying, but had a smile on her face. I think its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I lifted up and kissed her softly on the lips, leaned to her ear and whisper. "You never left it" The smile she gave me was golden. "I missed this" She said, "So did I" With that we fell into a comfortable silence. I grinned and she saw it, "What's so funny?" My smile only got wider, you do realize that you're it" She laughed as she hit me with a nearby pillow  
  
Read and Review 


	17. Chapter 14: Guard Duty

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N Thanks for reading. Many of you voted for him and Amy to get together so that'll how it stay. This is a different kind of chapter, It starts out in Ranma's P.O.I but shifts to third person. I'm going to get to the start of the Treasure Contest soon. This reveals a bit of the future plots.

Also give suggestions for who Mousse, Sonic and Tails should end up with

Chapter 14: Guard Duty

My Pain, My Sorrow...

My Pleasure, My Joy....

Take it all, I summon thee...

Ranma:

It has been two weeks since, I seen Amy, I haven't really seen anyone for the last two weeks except Shade. I made Amy promise to keep everyone away. It sucks. I rather be making out with her, but this needs to be done. Amy after smacking me in the head a couple times, she promised after I explained to her what I needed the time for. She did make me promise to make it up to her, no I must not get distracted. I've been spending both weeks in and out of Chaos Control plus using the Light Speed Dash. It's very draining, despite the ki recovery. A mental kind of drain. Shade says its because I'm literally thinking too fast.

Finally finishing, I glance at my finished project. "Shade tell Amy that I'm done" I said weakly as I let go of Chaos Control and reabsorbed the remaining rings I haven't used in the Light Speed Dash. So sleepy. Shade was about to leave the room, when I said one last thing. "Make...sure...no...one...sees...or...get...to... the...eggs." Shade nodded and I made my last action. The Guardian Emerald appeared in my hand, and I tossed it to Shade.

I watched as many red eyes that weren't there open all over his face as his jaws extended to about five times his body size to shallow the Guardian Emerald. His mighty jaws chomped down on it and shallowed it whole. Before my vision starts to blur from the sudden lack of even more energy, I saw the ghost dragon version of Shade. Lacking the will to stay awake, I fell out my chair and succumb to the sleep I need.

A/N: That's it for Ranma. Time for the third person

The ghost dragon, faded away to reveal Shade. The Chao still looked almost the same only on it's forehead was a crystal shaped exactly like the Guardian Emerald and it's skin looked shiny. Also, the spikes on Shade's head were longer. Shade looked at his partner on the floor, sleeping. "You keep on surprising me Shadow, you must have known on some deeper level that the Guardian Emerald unlocks the seals on my other forms." Shade pointed at Ranma's body, causing it to lift into the air, float across the room and hover over the bed. The blankets lifted themselves off the bed and Ranma softly landed on it, before the blanket landed on him.

Shade looked at the finished product. Ranma had been working none stop on them and passed out due to mental fatigue. "Time to make sure you all are protected." Concentrating his energies, one by one each of the eggs faded away. "There stored in my subspace pocket." Shade looked at Ranma, who was already snoring. "You'll be out a week, because of all the work you put yourself through. Happy dreams, Shadow the Hedgehog" Ranma only snorted in his sleep, rolled over and scratched himself. 

Shade rolled his eyes. "Real mature." Shade opened the door and floated out of it to see Amy, leaning against the door, with a giant hammer in her hands. She appeared to be sleeping. "Wakey, Wakey" Shade said, ducking under the hammer swing, that came instinctive." Amy glared at him with blood shot eyes. "Shut up you don't know how hard I've had it." Shade chuckled, he had, thanks to Ranma giving up the information on the advance Umisenken. It made peeping so much easier. 

It started small, Kuno had wondered were his pig-tailed Goddess was. He began sending his ninja to spy on the Saotome Home. Amy found him five seconds after he entered the residence, beat the crap out of him and sent him for the distance. Kuno was enraged; he thought that Amy was keeping his 'pig-tailed goddess' from him and started a morning riot after her like with Akane. Only Amy wasn't that happy. No one still knows how she shove her Hammer that far up there, much less after she twisted and pulled it out. 

Kuno walked bowlegged after that, he didn't have the information he wanted, so he paid a fortune to have Nabiki bailed out of jail in order to get him information. Nabiki who had spent a couple weeks in prison, was not a nice person. She came back ten times worse than before, but she couldn't touch Sonic and gang, because they would either beat the crap out of any person following them, ditch them, and Sonic would just turn them against Nabiki, somehow. Nabiki not getting any information, let it slipped around the Tendo Dojo, how much money the Mobian Corp. is estimated to have.

That set off a chain of reactions. Genma immediately marched to the Saotome home to demand his share of Mobian Corp. (All of it) Since he raised Ranma, he felt he should get an award. What he got was Shade splashing him with cold water and Nodoka not that carefully shaving him with her katana. It wasn't long till there was a restraining order on Genma. The news of this enraged Soun, who motivated Akane to start trouble, with the promise that if she succeeds, Ranma would come back to her.

Akane immediately attack Amy the next day at school. She didn't get two words in before Amy simply backhanded her and went on her way. Akane tried attacking the others of the group and that resulted in another transformation from Chaos and another harsh beating. Only this time, she wrote insults all over Akane's bald head as punishment. Since than, Amy had skipped school and sat outside Ranma's door like a guard, not letting anyone in. Sonic got covered in glue and feathers than gave up after that.

Shade floated in front of her. "Shadow is done" She immediately got up, but stopped when Shade got in front of her. "He's going to be asleep for a whole week, so don't try to wake him up." She pouted. "Why is he like that" Shade sighed. "The project was so important that Shadow felt that he had to increase the amount of time to work on it. So for the last two weeks he's been actively using Chaos Control and the Light Speed Dash." She ran into the room after that with Shade following her. 

Amy sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ranma, who in his sleep, wrapped his around her. "It's just mental fatigue, he'll be fine." She glanced at the table were the projects were and said, "What happened to the project?" Shade grinned, "I'm guarding them until Shadow needs them" Amy nodded and ran her fingers through Ranma's hair. "Could you leave us? I'll stay in here to watch over him" Shade responds by floating out the room, leaving Amy and Ranma together. Amy kissed him and fell asleep next to him.

Shade floated to the garden where Nodoka was tending to her flowers. Gone was the kimono, she was wearing overalls and a giant hat that gave shade to her face. "Oh, hi Shade" She wiped some dirt from her forehead. Shade sat down next to her. "Hello Mrs. Saotome" She grins and shakes her fingers. "That is Ms. Saotome, I'm single, but you don't want to hear about that, what news you bring about my son?" Shade mock bows. "Your son has finished his project, but will be asleep due to fatigue. Amy is in his room, watching over him. " 

Nodoka smiled. "She'll make a fine daughter-in-law one day. How long will it be till Ranma is awake." Shade shrugged. "About a week, give or take a hour" Nodoka sighed. "That long? Geeze" She stopped her planting and turned to Shade. "Shade I want you to do me a favor and protect this family and Amy while Ranma is unable to do so" Shade looked at her. "What makes you think that a being my size could protect all of you?" 

Shade was generally curious. There was something about the Saotome Matriarch that was different. "I know because when I see my son, over his aura is a seal and every day, that seal weakens and his aura grows. When I look at you through the corners of my eyes, I can see the shadows of five big shapes and one small shape, right now, one of the shadows are clear.

Shade stepped back stunned as Nodoka continued, her eyes somewhat glazed over. "I see an imperial dragon, mimicking your motions." She grinned as Shade recovered. "You are a mysterious one, Ms. Saotome, but rest assured, I plan on doing those things anyway" She nodded. "I figured you would, come spend the rest of the day with me" Shade smiled, "Yes Ms. Saotome."

The Next Day:

"Wake up!" Amy jumped out of Ranma's bed to glared at Shade. Ranma just rolled over and continued sleeping. "What do you want" An alarm clock floated by Amy's face. "Time for school. Shadow's mother had a uniform sent from your home." Shade laughed as Amy turned beat red. "Oh my god! What did they say?" Shade paused as if in thought. "That they thought it was cute that you're showing so much concern for your boyfriend and are asking when are you going to give them grandchildren?" Amy's blush increased as she kicked out Shade to get dressed

"What are you doing?" Amy said to Shade, he was sitting on her head, like he does on Ranma's head. "Orders from Ranma's mother, I'm too watch out for you" Amy looked up at the Chao and laughed. "YOU? What can you do to protect me" Shade grinned. "Lots" As they got into the school they saw Akane on a podium, she was wearing a cheap wig, but the facial hair was still there. Amy blinked, "What is she up to?" Shade groaned. "I afraid to know"

Akane marched up to the microphone. "Here me, fellow classmates. Those of you that want Ranma, or Amy must defeat Amy in battle, I will not accept their relationship, so says I, Akane Tendo, Best Martial Artist in Nerima...no Japan....no the Whole UNIVERSE!" Ryouga whispered to Chaos. "Is it me, or does she sound like Kuno" Chaos nodded. "One was enough" 

Amy could only blink as a mob rose in front of the school. Not only guys were in there, but many girls, all of them wanting to date Amy or Ranma. There where a few guys that wanted Ranma, and a few girls that wanted Amy. "I can't believe this. All of you are acting like hormonally challenged retards. You are listening to an idiot!!!" Some in the crowd paused, but they all still were approaching her.

"*&*&^+& Morons" Amy muttered. "Amy! Why I'm appalled using language like that!" Shade said mockingly. "Shut up Shade....SHADE" Amy had a cruel smile as she took Shade off her head. "What are you doing?" Shade asked, not liking her smile. "This is your chance to prove that you can protect me" She whispered. She held him out to the crowd. "LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU!!! WHOEVER WANTS TO DATE ME OR RANMA HAS TO DEFEAT HIS PET IN BATTLE" 

With that Amy placed Shade on the ground and use the Light Speed Dash to go to class. Leaving Shade looking at an army. He didn't think that they would hurt someone as cute as him until, "This is easy, someone get me a bat" He sweat dropped as he heard a girl say that. "No I'm going to be the one to hurt him" A vien popped on his head. "NO Me" More appeared as the mob was arguing who was going to hit him. "I guess I feel no qualms about this now" The crowd stopped when they heard him speak.

Ryouga, suddenly felt someone was so screwed and was slowly heading to the trench Knuckles made the first time Chaos transformed. He got there to see Mousse and the rest of the Sonic gang minus Amy were there, wearing helmets. Amy herself was watching out the window. Shade smiled, to reveal his teeth have turned pointy and blood red.

He melted into a puddle of black and red goo, that began to glow. The winds began to increase, blowing dust all around. The puddle that was Shade, floated off the ground and into the air, shaping itself into an floating egg shape that was black with red japanese written all over. The egg grew twenty times it's orginal size. Many students were feeling that they made a mistake. A crack ran through the center of the egg, as Shade hatched. 

Out came the dragon that appeared to Ranma, only this one was solid. Shade twisted in midair growling. Amy's and the Sonic gang's jaw dropped. They never knew a Chao could turn into that. "Whoa" Ryouga and Mousse said in sync. Many of the mob had pissed themselves. Kuno looked at the dragon, turned to his bokken and looked back up at the dragon, Shade smiled, showing rows upon rows of jagged red teeth. "Oh ^&%&( this, screw you guys, I'm going to therapy" 

The school watched dumbfounded, not at Shade, but Kuno who broke his bokken over his knee, gave the finger to Akane and walked away, many times muttering. "Oh Hell Nah" in English. As he turned the corner. "Oh and (&*&^*&^&* you, Nabiki!" Nabiki epped, when Shade looked directly at her and licked it's jaws. On his body words began to glow [Now who wants some] a giant glowing ball of energy formed in front of its mouth. 

Akane smirked "THIS DRAGON IS NOTHING BUT A CHEAP TRICK!! COME, CLASSMATES!! HE CAN NOT DEFEAT US ALL!!" She pulled out a mallet and charged in Shade's direction, she was alone. Shade grinned and released his attack. He did not fire the orb of energy at her, but swooped down and burped in her face. The wig was burned off, Akane turned a dark green color and passed out in a puddle of her own vomit. Sonic was thrown out the trench to see if it was okay to leave. He didn't look at first, he was too busy trying to go back into the trench.

When it did become Obvious to Sonic, that they weren't going to let him in to the safety zone, he called out to Shade. "Hey Shade, you still in there?" Shade twisted in the air to land in front of Sonic, curling his body underneath him like a snake, so that he could fit in the school. Sonic watched as words glowed on Shade's scales [Yes Sonic, it's me, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep]

With that Shade put his head down and his breathing slowed. Sonic turned back to the trench, "It's safe guys" He didn't see Shade move his tail until it was to late. Sonic was buried underneath his tail. Shade snickered, in a way only dragons can, and went back to sleep. When it was clear he wasn't moving, the others climbed out the trench. Ryouga clapped his hands together and did a quick prayer for Sonic. "Thank you, because of your sacrifice, we can all go to class. You will be missed." And he left. Knuckles grinned. "Bye-bye Sonic" Underneath the tail, Sonic growled, "I hate you guys so much"

In class, several periods later:

"I know you told me that Mr. Saotome is going to be out another week, but what about Mr. Hana?" Knuckles looked out the window. Sonic just got out from Shade's tail, but in response to the sudden movement Shade opened his mouth and a giant energy blast hit Sonic. When he landed, charred in many places, Shade rolled over onto him. Sorry Teach' Recca is a bit distracted right now." The teacher shrugged, but than looked at Akane. "Ms. Tendo, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash off that green paint?"

Akane tried to hide her flash. Whatever Shade down, Akane's flesh was now a forest green. Yuka leaned over to another student and whispered. "If you give Akane some antenna and shave the facial hair, she'll look like a Namek" Amy grinned and started chanting under her breath so only the students nearby could hear, "Piccolo-Piccolo-Piccolo" She trailed off, but many more students started chanting it with her. Akane blushed, the skin on her cheeks turned to a pale green, only causing the class to laugh. The teacher sighed and wondered why he bother asking. After all this is Nerima. 

Gym: Class

"AMY I CHALLENGE YOU!!!!" Akane yelled at Amy, who just caught the softball. Amy rolled her eyes. "What are you challenging me for?" Akane smirked. "I win and Ranma is mine!" Many of the class sighed. Akane was really losing it. Amy rolled her eyes "And if I win?" Akane blinked, "You'll have my title as best martial artist." Everyone again sighed. "There are so many reasons why I refuse your challenge." Holding up fingers, Amy continued. "One, Ranma is his own person, not a possession I can or would give away. Being my boyfriend was a mutual decision. Two, your so called title as best Martial Artist is nothing but a illusion you came up with. Anyone with a brain can see Ranma has that title. Three, you are a retard and I feel bad hitting disabled people"

Akane was shaking with rage, "You coward!" She pulled out her mallet, but froze when Amy held up a forth finger. "Four, are you stupid? Shade is right behind you watching us." The huge dragon was indeed watching the whole event, he laying partly in the school's swimming pool. Akane glared at Shade, "That big iguana is nothing to worry about" Another classmate whispered. "Is it me or is Akane lacking a survival instinct?" Many nods were the response. 

`Forgetting about Amy, Akane marched up to Shade. "You hear me lizard! I'm not scared of you!" Shade looked down at Akane. [Is that so?] glowed on his body. Akane glared at him "That is so!" In an instance, Shade moved and took Akane in his mouth, shook his head a bit and spat her back out onto the ground. Akane was basically a dragon loogie, complete with extra mucus. She was covered from head to toe with it. She was also trembling. Shade lowered his head until it was level with the ground and went back to sleep. 

"BOOOO!!!" Akane ran off screaming like a banshee. Ryouga walked up to the now laughing Mousse. "That wasn't that nice. I think she's traumatized" Mousse laughed harder. "She did deserve it" He said between breaths. Sonic, who had escaped from under Shade's tail hours ago, was glad he didn't experience that, all that slime is going to take forever to clean off. "I don't know guys, I feel sorry for her. I mean, she has been being tortured a lot. She lost all the hair on her head, she grew a large moustache and beard. Also her skin was turned green, and recently just covered with dragon spit. I know she's nuts, but are we going to far?" The three guys paused at this and at the same time. "Naaaahhh" 

Shade snorted, this guarding Amy business was easy and no one even asked about what Ranma spent the last week doing besides Amy, they just assumed he went on a training trip. Shade paused in his reflections as he saw something out the corner of his eye. As the students headed back in, Shade kept an eye on this figure. 

"So, you did sense my presence. Shade ol' boy how's it going?" The new arrival said, generally happy. "I haven't got a chance to talk to you privately sense Shadow released you from his aura" The dragon snorted. [Shadow's friends are amusing. I was surprised that they possessed the Guardian Emeralds] The person nodded. "They were chosen" Shade's eyes widened [THEM! I always known Shadow was one, but never did I imagine...] The person smiled. "Enough with the future, how about the eggs. You did make sure Shadow wrote the Ascension Protocols, did you?" Shade nodded and the figure continued. "What about the other program?" Shade again nodded [I just told him that it was part of the Ascension Protocols.] The person sighed in relief. "That's good, they are going to need the Alpha and Omega programs in the future"

Shade chuckled. [So when is Shadow going to figure you out?] The person smirked. "He'll just have to remember. Hopefully this contest should remove a lot of mental blocks" He sighed. [Professor, you are underestimating Shadow. He did find out the perfect form of the Chaotic Destroyer] The professor nodded. "I'm not underestimating Shadow, that's how all his enemies lost. I'm just saying that I feel he won't remember his name before than. I'm about to go, anything else you'd like to report" 

It was disturbing to find a dragon to smile so widely [He found Maria] The professor stepped back stunned, "He-he-he found her? After all this time I've been searching, Shadow found my daughter?" Shade's smile only got wider. [He doesn't remember her, yet, but he will] The professor smiled. "I got to go" Shade nodded [So what should I call you Professor Gerald?] Gerald smiled "I'm fond of my middle name, goodbye Shade" and he was gone. Shade chuckled to himself. [Goodbye, Happosai]

Read and Review

A/N: Just because Ranma doesn't remember his true name won't stop the others from calling him it when he isn't around.


	18. Chapter 15: Chao Eggs a coming

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Soon the time for the big event arrives. It'll be at least three chapters long and at most seven chapters. I'm leaning towards the latter. Several Segments will be in third person so that it enhances the scene. This chapter is a bit longer than others. Enjoy

Chapter 15: Chao Eggs a coming

Mecha Mecha, Mecha Chao

Come on, make me say wow

I love you Mecha Chao Chao

You are the cat's meow

"So are you saying that all that happened last week? Kuno, sane and going to therapy, Akane's skin turned green? What else happened?" I said getting dressed, today is a big day. I have to get the Mecha Chao out to everyone in the contest, that is going to happen within a week. I made several extra eggs, just in case. In no one else joins then I'll give them to Mom, or Kasumi. 

`Shade shook his head. "Nothing else happened. After going dragon on their sorry asses, no one wanted to mess with Amy." I smiled. Shade did look really scary in that form. "Good, I'm lucky winter break starts today, I didn't want to explain why I'm skipping more school to mom. Thank god I'm ahead of the class by several years. "Come on Shade, we need to get going."

Looking out my window I found it to actually being snowing, winter has come in really fast. So I pulled out a parka, black with red fur. Some heavy black slacks with a red turtle neck sweater/ Top it off, a snow hat with giant black flops that covered my ears. For Shade, I gave him a red scarf and a mini sweater mom sewed for him. It even had a picture of his dragon form on it. Walking downstairs, I saw my mom sitting by the fireplace wrapped in blankets and drinking hot cocoa while reading a book.

"Hey mom" Mom looked up and smiled. "You're awake? Great! I would hug you, but I'm quite comfy, and don't want to get up." Mom is a hoot. "Don't bother, what are you reading?" She grins and hold up the book. The Inferno of Dante, very funny "Warm thoughts means warm body, besides I think that I like what would happen to Genma, if this has some basis in truth."

Shade whispered in my ear, "Your mom's weird" I nod, and began walking out. "Son, you got a letter, it has urgent on it" I stopped, "Thanks Mom, see you later" Going to where the held, I found the letter that Mom was talking about. It radiated a light scent of jasmine that made me take more than one whiff. "From Ms. Croft" I read on the letter, noticing that it had a lip stick mark on the corner. Putting it away in subspace with the eggs, I promised to read it later. "Come Shade"

Outside, Nerima was a winter wonder land. Snow covered everywhere. I looked up and activated the rails. Tails seemed to have been festive, because instead of the metal rails, they were solid crystal railings. I shifted and saw the colors shift into a prism of color. "How wonderful" I said out loud. "It is Saotome" I turned and saw Kuno. He wasn't wearing his samurai clothing, not even winter versions. He was wearing a long brown trench coat, a matching scarf and ear muffs. Kuno looked normal. He didn't have the glaze in his eyes that I was accustomed to.`

"What do you want?" I said neutrally, I'm still not going to be that trustful. "I came...to say that I'm sorry" He sighed and it looked like he aged ten years. "I didn't realize that my actions against you, Ms. Tendo and your other form was harassment, worse sexual harassment, attempted murder and worse attempted brainwashing. I was blinded by my delusions. That I could do no wrong, but when I saw your friend Shade their, in his 'bigger form' my life flashed before my eyes, and I didn't like it one bit." Kuno went to his hands and knees and prostrated himself in front of me. "Please forgive me for my dishonor"

This is sad. "Get up Kuno" He stood, awaiting my next words. "As long as you do not return to your old ways, then I shall forgive you" He shook my hand happily and continued on his way, with a skip in his step. He must have really needed my apology. If Kuno could grow up, maybe Akane would...Never happen. 

Ten Residence:

Finally getting to Amy's house. I sighed in relief. Amy's house was a couple floors bigger then the Tendo home, but was similarly designed. The only difference is that the dojo in the backyard was huge. Knocking on the door, I waited for a response. Amy's mother opened the door. "Hell Mrs. Ten, is Yoko in?" Amy's mother had dark red hair, but I could see the resemblance between mother and daughter. She looks to be in her late twenties, but I know her age is more in the forties. "Ah, yes Ranma. I'll go get my love sick daughter for her manly boyfriend" Whoa I thought only my mom had that quirk. 

She let me in. The inside of the house were covered with dozens upon dozens of weapons. Amy's mom left up the stairs to get Amy, leaving me in the hallway. I duck under the blow from Mr. Ten. "Nice try. I sensed you a mile away" Mr. Ten laughed and rubbed a hand through his white hair. "At least I know my daughter is going to dating someone we approve of." He looked around, "So when are you going to marry her, and teach me the Umisenken as a wedding gift to the family?" He was bopped on the head with two mallets. Mrs. Ten sighed. "Don't mind him. He's just obsessed with that invisibility technique." She grabbed his ear and dragged Mr. Ten away.

I looked at Amy. She was wearing a pink turtle-neck sweater, long flowing white skirt and a white jacket with a matching beanie covering her head. Again she somehow tucked all her hair underneath except her bangs "So, how you doing?" I said giving a small kiss on her lips. Her face was slightly flushed, only adding to her beauty. "I've missed you" I nod "So did I" Time to give her what I've been working on. Pulling out the egg. "Here. On the day of the race, either poor some energy into it, or a drop of blood." She took the egg and it disappeared. "Thanks." Shade floated outside. "To waffy for my blood" He muttered, before he left, he turned to me. "Oh you need to tell her what I mentioned."

She looked at me curiously. "Tell me what?" I need to tell her. "At the race. The Guardian Emeralds won't work but a bit. It's energies will be absorbed by the Chaos Emerald. So Chaos Control would only last from thirty seconds to a minute. Also any other energy attacks that use the energy of the Guardian Emeralds will be weakened." She nodded, "It's okay, I understand" She grinned. "So you headed to the others houses to drop off eggs" I nod. "Also the Sailor Senshi need theirs too"

Amy froze "The Senshi? You met the Senshi?" I blink. "I told everyone this the day after I told them" Amy blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I forgot" I grin and hugged Amy. We stayed like that until she started sniffing. "What smells like jasmine?" I looked down. The letter must have gotten pulled out when I retrieved the egg. "I got a letter from a Ms. Croft. I kept it to read later." She picked it up and frowned at the lipstick. "She seems suspicious, mind If I read it?" I shook my head, and she opened the letter and proceeded to read it. 

Dear Mr. Saotome 

I have heard of this contest that you are throwing, and would like to compete in it. I don't know if you heard of me, but I'm sort of a famous explorer. I will be in Tokyo at the address provided below. I would like to see you, the stories I've heard were 'interesting'. 

Sincerely, 

Ms. Lara Croft.

Amy looked up from the letter to me. Years of being around upset females have given me an extra sense about when they are upset and right now my sense is telling me to get the hell away. In a voice that sounded to sweet to be real. "Why Ranma, lets go visit Ms. Croft and ask her what is so interesting." I knew that if I say no, I would be in for some pain. So I sighed. "We have to get the eggs handed out first. Lets hurry"

Victoria Manor:

Rouge's house was up first. I somehow knew that she lived in a castle. I think it fits her better than a manor. A butler let us in. I expected to find her sitting her in a throne like chair sipping some red wine in a room full of paintings of past family. I got the painting part right.

Me and Shade busted a gut when we found her and Knuckles in front of a big screen, playing video games. We interrupted her during a victory dance. "I didn't know nobles knew the electric slide" All of her pale skin turned beet red. Knuckles chuckled. He was wearing some jeans, a long sleeve redish brown button up shirt that had no collar, the usual metal gauntlets and his dreads were tied back into a ponytail. Rouge was wearing a female business like suit that was dark purple almost black, a English bowler hat that had her hair tucked in with purple eye shadow and black lipstick. 

Me, Amy and Knuckles laughed a little longer at the Goth girl. "Here guys I'm here to drop off the eggs." I produced two eggs. While Amy's was white, Rouge's was purple and Knuckles was brownish red. I told them how to activate them and left them after playing a couple rounds of Zone of Enders.

Hana's Lovely Bakery:

Sonic lived above a bakery with his mother and father. Mrs. Hana was a sweet woman. In fact I can remember stopping by her bakery in the past before I met any of them. "Hey Ms. Hana, I didn't know Recca was your son" She blinked, "Ranma? How is my favorite customer?" It's true. I didn't trick her out of snacks using my girl form, like other places, when I lived with the Tendos, I even worked part time off and on here. "I'm here to see your son. I didn't know Recca was your son" 

She rolled her eyes. "Tell him that. He acts just like his father" I've met Mr. Hana, he's a chief that travels all over the world to pick up the best recipes. "So where is Mr. Hana" She sighed. "Egypt. He's after a sauce so spicy that Cleopatra had it sealed in a pyramid." Walking into Sonic's room, Amy gasped. It looked like a tornado hit it. Clothes were everywhere. The only sign we had of Sonic were two feet sticking out a pile of blankets that must be where his bed up.

His head rose out the pile. "What do ya want" Amy sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Sonic you are a slob" He stuck his tongue out. "So what? I like it like this" I pulled his blue egg out and tossed it to him. "Her ya go" I saw something move under a corner so I quickly explained what he needed to do and ran out his room. "What was that?" Shade ask. He had also saw the movement. "I didn't see, I hopes it doesn't eat him" Amy rolled her eyes. "If it ate Sonic, the monster would probably get food poisoning.

Hos Shrine of the Sacred Blue Fire:

Chaos lived at a temple, similar to the one I seen at the Hino shrine. Walking it, I saw her in a shrine priest uniform and Ryouga in a priest uniform mediating in front of a fire. It did resemble the one in the Hino shrine, only it was colored a bright blue. "Hey Chaos, Ryouga, what are you doing" Chaos smiled, not losing any concentration. "My families shrine is about healing the mind and soul. In fact the our Sacred Fire of Purity can heals one's soul complete." 

Ryouga laughed. "She has been helping me conquer my inner demons." That must be the cause of the change in his aura. "I sense a major problem exist in the core of you soul. It leeches off the light in your heart." I shudder, she's talking about the Neko-Ken. Amy, feeling my distress puts her arm on my shoulder. Ryouga nods knowingly. "Ranma you should come here after the contest. This can really help you. Cha-chan has helped me conquer a lot of my problems, including my directional curse" Wow she help Ryouga, I may have to come here later. "Yeah. Sure. I came to drop something off" 

I gave them the eggs and gave them directions. Chaos nodded before taking both hers and Ryouga's eggs and placed them in the fire. I noticed that she didn't get burned. "What did you do that for?" She grins. "I'm just adding some properties. I know as a fact that the eggs could be altered. The very least, it should give them a flame pattern. Look at Shade" Shade grinned and posed. "I'm one and original" Chaos rolled her eyes. "You must have bathed his egg in your aura constantly to have that color pattern" She said ignoring Shade. I grin. "That's a secret" I'm pretty sure from the fragments of my memories, Shade while a egg was held in a container of my blood in addition with my aura. "Later guys"

Cat Cafe:

At the Cat Cafe, luckily Shampoo was out. "Greetings Honored Elder, is Msu Tsu in?" I asked in the Amazon dialect. Cologne grinned. "What ever you and your friends down for Mousse, I thank you. I've always wanted him to lose his obsession with my great-granddaughter. Now he's attracting just as many females as you are Ranma" I grinned, "Yeah right." Amy bopped me on the head. "Behave" I shrug and Cologne grinned. "I've almost mastered the Demon God Storm. Such an advance Technique. Our tribe will be safe from the Musk or Phoenix." 

I nod. "You know, I could go to Saffron and Herb and suggest an alliance with the Amazons. The world outside the tribes is getting quite advance and your tribes do need to stick together. I, as a neutral party could act on everyone's interest" Cologne nodded in thought "That would be appreciated. You have earned the respect of all three tribes and your defeats of Herb and Saffron have mellowed them out" That is what all some people need, a good boot in the ass. "The way I see it, that if such a alliance does occur, than all the techniques of the three tribes need to share." 

Cologne frowned. "Sacrifices must be made" I grin. "Tell you what, to help the peace talks, I'll give a couple of my created techniques." Cologne cocked an eyebrow. "What other techniques?" I grin. "First their is the revisions of the Soul of Ice, The Souls of the Elements." Cologne looked very interested. "What do these states of mind do" I grin. "At advance stages the Soul of Ice could reach temperatures approaching absolute zero. For the other states, it allows one to control the forces of nature around them tp survive. Mastery of this allows one to live anywhere and survive anything." She nodded, amazed. "I'll talk to you later about them. Mousse just came in" 

Mousse was wearing winter versions of his usual white robes. Instead of thick silk, was white fur. "Hey Mousse catch" I tossed the egg and Mousse caught it. I watched as it disappeared in his robes. "What are these?" I grin. "This is the advance Technology needed for the Treasure Contest. These will transfer the images of your track through the ruins. Also after that. You can use them as communication, advance internet access, data storage, audio and video recorders and so much more." I've drawn a crowd explaining the Mecha Chao. I whispered to Shade "Play along" He nods

"Shade here is an advance model. A mixture of technology and organics." Shade floated up in the air, drawing many amazed gasps. "Chao Chao!" He said, using his cute act. Many girls ohhed and awwed, falling in love with his act. "I saw him turn into a big ass dragon at school" A student said. "MechaChao can even evolve with certain conditions. Project Shade was designed for protection and depending on the person, the Chao can change into different shapes. Shade show projection of Dragon mode" Shade grinned and faded as the ghost dragon appeared all over the room. Many gasped in amazement, some even passing their hand through the dragon. 

"Shade, end projection" A fact enters my mind. "Currently, Shade has five other froms he could take and as me, the owner works with it, it can assume more shapes." Shade turned back to normal and sat back on my head. "Expect the MechaChao to be for sell around Christmas" Can we say promotion. Those around clap. Mousse grinned. "I plan to have half of my earnings given to the Amazon Nation" Cologne's smile only widen. We leave before Shampoo comes and stirs up trouble.

"So whose next?" Shade ask playing with a snowball in his hand. "We got all in our crowd. Now it's time to go to Juuban and see the Sailor Senshi" I scooped Amy in my arms and prepared for a Light Speed Dash. Amy snuggled into my arms and began to hum Odd to Joy. Very funny. Passing through the first ring. The world blurs into colors. 

I grin and shift the rings up into the air, so I'm running onto nothing. "Wow" I heard Amy say. "Can't you do this" She nods. "It's different when your not the one doing it" 

Juuban:

We land on top of a building and to my surprise, there they are, all the Sensi fighting a bunch of rabbit demons. "How can that fight in such short shirts in this weather?" Amy asked. I see some shivering but no hypothermia. "Must be the magic." I saw Usagi get rabbit punched by the demon. With a jump I land on the street and set Amy done. "Hey Sailor Scouts! What's up??" The closest one, Saturn, turned to us. I was right that is Hotaru. "Hey Ranma, could you help us?" She did the puppy-dog eyes, "Please" 

"Fine fine" I feel lazy. "Shade" Shade grinned. The Guardian Emerald came into my hand shining brightly. The snow around me melted. Again, red eyes opened all over his head as his jaws extended. Last time I was too tired, so I could handle the slight drain. Shade's jaws again expanded to huge proportions. Amy was shocked, Hotaru was jumping in glee for some reason. Shade swallowed the emerald. Before we know it. I'm looking at Dragon Slade. I point at the now terrified rabbit demons. "Shade snack time."

The senshi were frozen in awe as Shade blasted the demon with an energy blast, swooped down and ate them. [Taste like chicken] 

"Shade turn back" I said after he was done eating. Shade spat out the emerald back into my hand, thankfully missing any saliva. Again in a few moments. Shade was the ol' Chao him again. "I'm stuffed" At that point a rose smacked against his head. "Now Sailor Moon, defeat the Youma as it's distracted. 

I looked up to see a dork in a tux holding a rose. I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground laughing. Amy and Shade joined me. "What a &*^&^ loser" That came from Amy. He turned beat red as most of the Senshi nodded. Usagi defended him "Tuxedo Mask isn't that bad! So what if he comes in late, throws a rose to distract the enemy and give a corny speech before disappearing? He's still um-" She paused, couldn't think of anything. She may have defended him, but as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. 

Tux-boy flushed red and was gone. I heard him mutter, "I'll get them" but put it to the back of my mind. Usagi came up to me. "Hello Ranma! What are you doing here?" I grin. "I have to give you your MechaChao for the contest" Suddenly I'm surrounded by six squealing girls. "A MECHACHAO!" Word has spread fast. Ami walked up. "We have heard about them. They are suppose to be to monitor us during the contest." Minako pointed at Shade. "It's so cute" Usagi and Hotaru gave me puppy dog eyes. "Are you really going to give us one" I grin. "The advance models. Just like Shade here" 

The other scouts were confused, well except for Pluto who looked a mess. Michiru asked.. "What is a MechaChao?" Another performance by Shade later, both she and Haruka looked just as excited. I gave them instructions on what to do and watched in surprise as the symbols of the planets appeared on each of the eggs. I was about to hand Setsuna the egg, when I saw how bad she was. Her tan face was somehow pale, her green her frizzy and uncombed. She looked like a mess. "Heya Pluto. Tell you what. You apologize for attacking me and I'll remove most of the things I did to you, the heat thing has to wait though." 

Moments later I saw the dignified Setsuna on the floor kowtowing to me. "I'm sooooo sorry!!" It must have been the explosive diarrhea point that done her in. I undid the points I could and wrote a mental note to talk to Cologne about another Phoenix Pill. Amy got autographs from the other Senshi, who were cuddling against their eggs. Even Ami, who seem to me a more intellectual person to me. Must be all the technology. I should introduce her to Tails...maybe.

Between Juuban and Nerima:

"I think that is all the people I needed to get to." Amy pulled out the letter. "What about Ms. Croft?" Oh yeah, her. "Okay lets go over there. Where does she live?" She looked over the address, "It's appears to be a penthouse that's in the rich area of Nerima?" There is a rich area, that hasn't been affected by us? I mean my home is more near the forest areas on the border of Nerima. Lots of privacy. It's spooky. I feel an almost subconscious urge to lower property values as a member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. All it takes is a couple of ki blast and some breaking points. "Lets just go"

Rich Area of Nerima, Croft Penthouse:

I looked around. This area is very very nice. Top of the line hotels, restaurants and fashion shops. Me, Shade and Amy were at the address mentioned. I rang the doorbell and grin at the Christmas jingle. The door opened to reveal a very old butler. "Mr. Saotome?" I nod. The butler bows. "It's a pleasure to met you. My mistress has been waiting for your arrival." He showed us in. I noticed that there was a lot of silk covering the walls and that there were a bunch of matching pillows on the plush white carpet. The carpet reminded me of a giant bed, thats how soft it felt. On the walls, over the silk was an impressive collection of katanas.

The main thing I noticed was the temperature. It felt like summer in here. So I removed most of the outer layers until I was in just my slacks and a long sleeved black undershirt. Looking at Amy she had taken off the jacket, and the sweater to reveal an pink undershirt that exposed her belly. On her shirt had the slogan 'Spank me, I'm Naughty' with a happy face giving a rasberry. Shade was removed all the extra stuff until he appeared how he does normally. 

"Yo' Jebs. Why is it so hot in here?" The bulter turned to Amy and frowned. "Mistress Croft prefers the heat. Now follow me." We entered the next room were I smelled jasmine incense. The room was heavy with the smoke giving an feel of a gypsy. "May I present Ms. Croft" She came in and I gulped. 

Ms. Croft was a very beautiful British woman, with long auburn hair, dark tan skin and very top heavy. She came in dress in white loose shorts, that ended above her knee and a just as loose white sleeveless t-shirt that like Amy's, exposed her belly. She sat down at the table and in a voice that screamed sensuality, "Welcome, Mr. Saotome, I've been wanting to talk to you. May I ask who is your friend?" 

Before I spoke Amy did, she took my arm and hugged her to me. "I'm his girlfriend, Yoko" She nodded. "Welcome Yoko" I could have sworn I saw her lips twitch. "Please sit down so we can talk Mr. Saotome." I grin. "Call me Ranma. Hearing Mr. Saotome just reminds me of my father." She smiles. I couldn't help but notice her full ruby lips. "Ranma, Wild Horse...Please call me Lara" 

We sat down across the table where her butler served some tea. "This is very good" I commented. Lara took a sip. "Its mainly made from Mandrake" I pause, shrug and take another sip. Amy noticed this, "What's with the tea?" I turned to Amy. "Mandrake is a poison in heavy doses." She put down the cup hastily while I took another sip. "The myth around Mandrake is that the root was shaped like a person and when pulled out the ground would shriek. Any who heard the shriek of the Mandrake would drop dead." 

Lara chuckled. "I'm impressed Ranma" Amy flushed red and began drinking again. "It has some healing properties in small doses" I pointed out. The minor hesitation I noticed in her fade away. We drink in silence. Shade fallen asleep on my head, or he would most likely attempt to rub up against Lara. "So I assume that you want to participate in this contest." I said concentrating on the Tea. Lara nodded. "If you don't know, I'm an archeologist, going into all dangerous places to receive ancient relics. Many holding great powers. This got me the little nickname as Tomb Raider."

She sighed and looked off into nowhere. "I've been in hundreds of ruins, but lately I need a good challenge. I'm bored. One day I was at my estate watching the television when I turned to a foreign channel and saw the famous Grind Race. I was amazed, but when you mentioned another ruin, that no one's heard off. I grew excited. I'm the best of the best in the circles. I want this challenge." She reached over and grasped my hand. I couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin is.

Amy grabbed her hand and pulled it away, she's pissed. "Look 'Lara' I don't think you have the experience needed to go through this. All you been doing is exploring forgotten places. This is more dangerous then that, besides I think you're too young." Uh Oh. Lara didn't look angry, rather she looked at her hand that was still trapped in Amy's. "What nice skin you have." Amy blinked. "What?" Lara smiled. "Very smooth with the right combination of calluses." Amy let go of her hand. "Besides. Yoko, I'm 18" I'll be eighteen in a couple of months, will Yoko will turn around next year due to having a later birthday. 

"Okay so you're old enough, but how do you know that your claims are true?" I've wanted to do this for a while. Placing Shade on the table waking him up. "Shade access Internet, Maximum Decryption abilities, and transfer latest achievements of Lara Croft, aka Tomb Raider." The two women stopped when I said this. Computer code began to flash by his eyes, and by our connection mine too. Seconds later a massive amount of information was accessible in my head. "Whoa, how can you fit into those skin tight shorts?" I didn't want to comment on the shirt that was just as tight. Lara grinned "They just glide around my hips." Must tame imagination, but on a side note get shorts for Amy.

"I'm very impressed. Ms. Croft. Finding the lost city of the druids in South America." They were impressed. "Is that the MechaChao that I heard so much about?" Shade rolled his eyes. "Shade is an advance model, but yes." I wonder how people would react to him being real. "My partner has the best tools around." Amy glared at Lara, running out of things to protest. I don't really see what's wrong. "Okay than Lara, if you wamt to compete, you have to fight me" Lara smirked. "Okay I'll beat you."

Later: 

Me and Shade were still on the table drinking tea, the table had been moved from the center of the huge room to the corner. Amy and Lara were standing in the center of the room. Amy had removed her skirt to reveal shorts like Lara's. Lara was holding a metal staff while Amy was bare fisted. I stood, "The fight last to submission, knockout or tie" I held up my hand, and wondered how Lara was going to counter Amy's speed. "Start!" Instantly, I saw rings form around Amy. Amy grinned and stepped into the first one.

She blurred towards Lara, who stood her ground. At the last minute she moved. Amy's fist struck at the staff, were Lara's face was. She has some fast reflexes if she could block that. Lara shifted the staff and struck Amy in the stomach, forcing her back. Amy looked stunned, "How could you counter my speed?" Lara grinned. "I've had to go against rivals for some artifacts. One of them was the famous Gold Digger, her partner was her sister who could move just as fast as you can." 

Lara spun the staff around her, making it look like a dance. More rings formed and Amy blurred attacking in every direction. It did no good because Lara blocked each hit with her staff, no matter the angle Amy was attacking from. At made such a image with the smoke drafting around the room and the silk on the walls. Amy stopped rubbing her fist. They were red, most likely from hitting the metal staff. "You can't counter-attack though. I'm too fast for you." Amy charged again, but Lara slammed her staff into the ground, causing the whole room to shake. Amy was tossed forward into the air, and was hit on her back by the staff, knocking her into the ground.

I looked closer at the staff to find characters lining against the staff. Lara twirled it again. "This is one of the staffs of Son Goku, the Monkey King. One of it's powers is to shake the very earth. There are many more. I found it in one of my journeys." Wow. She knows her stuff. "Shade, make analysis of the staff and see if I could make one later" That is a useful weapon. Shade nodded and I could see he went into analysis mode. Amy groaned and got off her feet. "Damn it." I heard her mutter. She got up and grabbed one of the katanas off the wall. "I'm gonna beat you" 

She charged, this time not using the Light Speed Dash, hell I wouldn't use it using a bladed weapon. I watched as the fight turned from a high paced fight, to a slow deadly dance that almost looked sensual. They ducked, twirled and jumped as their weapons clashed against each other. Soon the fight was nearing it's conclusion. I can feel it. "Analysis done" I heard Shade say, but I was to busy on the display of fighting in front of me. Both women are so graceful, as I can see the many styles they are using. The fight came to a head when Amy did an elegant front flip to do an powerful overhead strike only to have Lara roll underneath her, turn around and point the staff. "Extend" she whispered before Amy could complete the flip.

Her staff grew and smacked into Amy like a speeding bus, pushing her across the room with the staff at her gut. It wobbled like a noodle, but most likely it can stay straight if needed. Amy crashed into the wall. "Compact" The staff shrunk until it was no bigger than a chopstick, which Lara tied into her hair, making a loose bun. Amy was struggling to get up when Lara walked up to her. "I win" and flicked her in the nose. Amy tipped over and fell on the floor. Lara, kissed her fingers and rested them on Amy's lips "Nighty night"

She turned to me, "If there are no further objections, then I would like to join this contest. I licked my lips, suddenly finding them dry at the display that affected me on so many levels. Shade was howling like a wolf, the semi-conscious Amy was blushing. So I pulled out an egg. "Here ya go"

Read and Review. 

A/N This chapter was long, but I felt that I couldn't separate it into shorter chapters. So enjoy.


	19. Chapter 16: Oh no, why

'Shadow's Rebirth.

A/N: I finally got my website up. My fics will appear there first before anywhere else. Go to my profile to get the address or just go to

Thanks. This chapter goes a bit into psychology and philosophy. A bit is based on my personal views. This a major treat before the Treasure Contest and like the last, this chapter will be long In fact, I'm trying to make most future chapters twice as long, so updating will be slightly slower.

Warning: Dark

Chapter 16: Oh no, why.

Outside Croft Penthouse:

"Ms. Croft was very interesting" I said. Amy was still beet red from what happen at the end of the duel. Me, I just got a whole bunch of naughty thoughts. "I don't know what she was pulling." Amy muttered. Shade grinned. "I think Amy has a thing for Ms. Croft." Amy turned redder. I bopped Shade on the head. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about." I grin. "Besides, Amy would tell me if she wanted to experiment. After all I'm her boyfriend/girlfriend" Amy turned even redder, in fact she was radiating a pink glow from her cheeks. "Right Ranma, but just so I know, you wouldn't mind if I bring someone else into our relationship?" Hmmm, me a hot blooded male, mind if my oh so hot girlfriend wants to bring an equally hot girl for some group adult cuddling. Heeeelllll Nnnnnoooo!. "Amy I would understand if you wanted that to happen. I care for you so much, and if you want me to share that with someone else I'll understand" That sounded corny, even to me. Shade gagged, but Amy missed that as she looked lost in thought. Just in case I'm going to pray. Shade rolled his eyes. "You still need to give Tails his egg." Opps. "Come on Amy lets go" I picked her up and one light speed dash later, I'm out of there.

Mile's Lab:

Tails' parents were high paid docters. We met them on the way out. They thanked me for giving their genius son a genius role model. I grinned and told them that their son has a lot of potential. Walking further into the home, I see that each member of their family had a whole section of their massive house to themselves. Amy, Shade and I got to a giant pair of metal doors that marked his lab. Knocking on it. "Tails open up?" A robotic fox with two tails walked out a vent in the door. "Sorry, Tails is busy preparing. How can I, the lovely Kitsune help?"

Amy bent down. "How cute!" The foxes teeth turned pointy as it spat a blob of orange paint at Amy's face as she approached. "Don't call me cute" I resisted the urge to even chuckle. Taking out Tails egg. "Here give this to Tails" The fox nodded and took the egg via wrapping with it's tails and walking back into the hole in the wall. Soon afterward the hole sealed closed. Amy was still glaring at it when it left. "Come on Amy lets get you cleaned up.

Saotome Home:

I sat in the living room with Mom, who was still reading her massive book and chuckling evilly ever so often. I think that fat-ass is going to be in trouble. Amy was using the bathroom to clean the paint off her face. Shade was most likely spying on here. As for me, I'm working on the specs for a copy of the staff that Lara had. Shade gave me all the details about it. Rather than just a magical staff, it's an amalgamation of technology and chi energy. From the looks of it, the maximum length is a good three hundred feet, very impressive. It has a failsafe in it at three hundred feet because after that it looks that it can't draw any more chi without become unstable, therefore unstable. 

Hmmm, I can improve this. With a change in the energy manipulation, I can key it to draw off my massive ki reserves and the energy of the Guardian Emerald. "Shade come here, and bring my laptop and building materials!" Shade came in with all the things I asked for, but I noticed that he's a wee bit upset. I must have caught him at a good moment, no matter. Typing in the design and the alterations I made I was about to start building when Amy came back in, thoroughly distracting me from my work. Luckily she was behind my mom. 

She was wearing a blanket like a cloak, but than she opened it, giving me a peek. She was still wearing the undershirt, but that and some pink panties, with a cherry sewed on it. I felt my mouth go dry and my palms/ I tugged on my sweater, imagining steam coming out of it. Amy grinned and held up a hand. She waved a finger for me to follow her, before wrapping the blanket back up and walking in the direction of my room. This can wait, I got better things...no I can't finished that train of thought. I excuse myself from the room and the minute I went around the corner I started running.

Later:

Amy was sleeping in my bed when I woke up. We didn't go all the way, but we did a very plesent workout. I got up and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I found that I had a very goofy grin that I couldn't quite get rid of. I could be told the world is ending and I'll probably still be smiling. Going back into my bed, Amy rolled over and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and softly kissed her lips causing her to cutely giggle in her sleep and snuggle deeper. I'm not going anywhere for a while, so might as while reading that scroll that Happosai gave me.

Pulling it out my subspace pocket, I noticed for the first time that it was sealed with a necklace that had the character for my name hanging on it, and a word I couldn't recognize. Putting it on, I began to unravel the scroll. The scroll, when fully open, flashed. In it's place was a book. Reading the title. "The Student Guide to the philosophy of Anything Goes, by Happosai" I began to open the book, when I winced. The corner of the book gave me a paper cut bad enough to draw blood.

Sticking my finger in my mouth, I open the book. On the inside cover of the book. The was a bit of blood on it. I watched in amazement as the blood was absorbed by the book and fancy writing started appearing on the inside cover. When it was done, in red ink [This book belongs to the Heir of Happosai, Ranma Saotome. None may open this book but he." His name was in-between two words I couldn't translate. Also by my name was the same character on the necklace. This is serious. I first thought this would be on how to steal panties. 

Amy laughed in her sleep, she must be dreaming something funny. I turned to the first page and read the first couple of sentences. 

{Chaos is the ultimate power in the universe. It is the source of all creation, all evolution. Chaos is Potential. What people may think that Anything Goes, just takes from other schools, they are wrong, so very wrong. Anything Goes, is not just a martial art school, but a way of life for those who embrace Chaos. The reason why those who practice Anything Goes, the true forms is all the practicners, draw off the energy that created everything Chaos. 

Yes Chaos. The power to humble even the very Gods. Some claim that Chaos is evil. Those are people who live an illusion chosen by themselves to help them feel better. Good and evil, those are two simple indefinable fake concepts that change based on one's perception. Perception defines everything around us. In this truth nothing is impossible. Flying to the highest points, swimming to the lowest. One could jump into a volcano and come out without a burn.}

I had to put down the book after that for a while, trying to assimilate everything I just read. It sounds so right, this is a side to Happosai I could never imagine exist. I kept on reading through the book that went deeper into the concept of perception defining everything. Than I got to one section.

The corrupted Saotome and Tendo Schools of Anything Goes

{These schools define NOTHING of what Anything Goes is. Years ago, I saw two students with an amazing potential to become truly great. Two ronin name Soun and Genma. These two desired so much to learn my school. I had tried to teach them the concept, but to my disappointment, I found out much to late that they ignored the teachings and learned only the fighting. It enraged me, what I saw those two began to do to my school, so I began forcing them to learn the concept. That was when they decided to seal me away. 

The story spread around is that they got me horribly drunk and with the help of some wards and several priest sealed me in a cave. Honestly, how could two idiots not piss off priest...}

I nodded at this, that story sounds fishy

{What really happened was that they made a deal with a demon to send me to hell for ten years and would stay an extra hundred years had both families joined. This is the main reason behind the pact to unite the families. A part was to join their corrupted schools and live off the blood and sweat of their children}

Those bastards!!!!!!!!! I went directly back to the book to learn more

{Those two, being the idiots they are, sent me to a place of everlasting pleasure, which kind of messed me up, I.E. the panty stealing and groping. It took a while for me to purify my soul. I apologize for the crap I put you through. Back to the story. When I finally purified myself, I sought out the demon itself to find out what the two promised in exchange for it's help. Ranma if you aren't sitting down I think you should. Soun had offered his wife while Genma offered space in your soul. This demon was the creator of the Neko-Ken. You are it's entrance into this world. Every time you fall under the Neko-Ken, it digs deeper into your soul. I was amazed, because originally it was to eat your soul and take your body as a host. But the power of your soul forced it to become dormant. Mrs. Tendo was taken by the demon into it's home in hell. I know for a fact that Soun told his daughters that it was their fault mommy left. Soun also promised the soul of his eldest daughter on her twenty-forth birthday to keep me from interfering without killing Kasumi in the process. Your first task as a Student of Anything Goes is to act on the information given. Your choice, your path.}

The book snapped shut and I sat there for a while staring at the book's cover. I could feel the tears on my face. How could he? "How could he what?" Amy had woken up to my voice and saw my tears. "Ranma what's wrong?" I was still too shocked. "How could he?" I muttered to myself. How could he betray me like that. He first tried to decide my future, but he tried to destroy my soul. I shuddered and felt as Amy hugged me. "Genma, he betrayed me" Amy frowned. "Hasn't he always betrayed you" Yes he has. I nod, "This time it might cost me my soul" Amy's eyes widened in horror "Your soul?" Another shudder ran through me. "The Neko-Ken is a form of demonic possession. Genma knew the whole time what the technique would do, and did it anyway."

I heard something shatter outside. Amy got up, leaving me cold. She was only in her panties and undershirt. She opened the door, to see my mom. A couple of broken mugs were on the floor, with what looks like hot cocoa running on the floor. She froze. "He-he-he what?" She said softly. Kasumi was behind her, her eyes reflecting the same horror. "He tortured me with the Neko-Ken on purpose. He sold my body to a demon" I explained what I read, leaving out the part that Soun was involved in for last. 

When I was done, I saw them pale and shaking. "Kasumi, theres something you need to know" And so I told her. Kasumi was so pale that her skin looked like ivory. She was clutching her hands so tightly that tiny streams of blood ran done her fingers, and than it looked like her whole body was boneless. I caught her before she fell. As I took her back to her room. She reached up. "Ranma, make him..." She passed out after that, but I knew what she wanted. Soun had to pay just as much as Genma. When Kasumi was put back into bed, crying in her sleep. I turned to Amy, who was wearing one of my Chinese silk shirts over herself. It stopped at just above her knees. Normally I would have commented on how cute she is, but now things are serious.

"Amy we need to go" She nods. "To the Tendo dojo" I nod "First we knock them out, plus bring Akane and Nabiki, and we got to Chao's shrine. She's the one that can help." I turned to mom and gave her a slip of paper. "Mom, I want you to bring Kasumi here in two hours." She nod and went to her room. Shade was ready too, he had a dangerous glint to his eyes. "Shade you know the deal" I made a call for Chaos to prepare a ceremony of purification that she was telling me about. She and Ryouga were set up already. 

When we were done dressing, we went outside. One flick of the wrist, Shade shifted to his dragon form. Me and Amy got on his back and Shade took to the air. It took minutes to get to the Tendo dojo. "SOUN!!!! GENMA!!!! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!!!!!!!" Shade blasted an energy ball into the sky to further my point. Soun, Genma, Nabiki and the now bald and green Akane stepped out. Genma grinned, stupidly ignoring Shade. "So boy, you finally decided to marry a Tendo!" I couldn't respond, I was still to mad, that didn't stop Amy. "YOU BASTARDS!!" With a circle of rings, Genma and Soun were knocked out. 

Amy turned to the scared Tendo sisters. "You will come with us" When Shade lifted those bastards up in the air, that made them act. "WHY SHOULD I FOLLOW A PERVERT!!!" Yelled Akane. Nabiki frowned. "You have to pay me to go" Those idiots. "Girls. You have options. One I knock you out, and drag you along. Two Shade here convinces you to come along, using the most painful method he knows, or three you willingly come. Either way, you're not getting out of this." To prove my point, Shade began charging up one hell of a blast. Needless to say, both Tendos came along willingly. 

Hos Shrine:

When we landed, Mom and a very angry Kasumi were waiting for us. Mom had her sword out and Kasumi had her war hammer. I saw Akane drool in awe at it, figures that she has a hammer fetish. Shade not so gently let go off his hold on the two morons. Kasumi immediately hit her father with her war hammer. Chaos and Ryouga were outside waiting as well, both wearing uniforms for the shrine. "Come inside and we can start. Ryo-chan tie those two up" 

She handed me a ceremonial garb for the shrine. "You need to wear this" I went off to change just to see Ryouga drag in fat-ass and crybaby. I went into a spare room where Happosai was waiting. "So you've already read the first lesson" He said, I nod "Yeah, some very deep things in there." He nods "Yes, Genma and Soun could have gone so far. Remember what you read about perception." With that he was gone. 

I went to the center room where the fire was located. Soun and Genma were looking very scared, as Mom and Kasumi had them a weapon point. Akane was in the fetal ball crying while Nabiki was frozen in horror. I'm sure someone told them what's going on. Amy was frowning while Shade was looking at the two eggs in the fire. Chaos stood up. "This is a ceremony to purify Ranma's soul, I don't know what will happen, but I do know that you have to defeat your inner demon. Ranma sit in front of the fire." 

I sat in front of the fire and Chaos started chanting in a language I didn't understand. The fire intensified and pulsed like a heartbeat. I didn't know what was going on, until the ground that I was sitting on turned into a puddle of black liquid that started to drag me down. It felt icy to the touch, but I let it pulled me in.

Time for the Third Person

Everyone watched as Ranma sunk into the ground. Amy prayed for his safety as did his Mom. Kasumi was planning how to punish that man. She no longered considered Soun to be her father. Genma and Soun, realizing that they were busted tried to escape. Nodoka's katana stopped them. Chaos turned to them "We can watch what happens on the fire." After she said that, the fire turned reflective. On the surface, they saw Ranma walking through darkness. 

He kept on walking, but they all heard what came next. Several cats with red eyes and large pointy teeth came out of nowhere. Ranma froze, shuddering a bit, but kept on walking foreward. The demon cats decided to pounce on Ranma's back, but the minute they jumped, they were wear blown away with a shout of "Chaotic Destroyer" 

Ranma was no running straight as cats started popping out of nowhere, they too were blown away by ki attacks. Amy looked confuse. "I thought he would be frozen scared of him." Chaos nodded. "The ceremony I preformed lessened the fear." Ranma got to a pair of huge wooden doors. He pushed them open and froze. Everyone watching gasped.

The room was the size of a football stadium, but all over the floors, the walls and ceiling were skeletons; many of which still had flesh still attached to the bone. What was worst that each of the skeletons were moaning in agony. Sitting it the center of the room, on a giant throne made of corpses, was a giant figure cloaked in shadows. It looked to be the six of an airplane. It looked to be a humanoid tiger with blood red fur and blue strips. It stood upright like a man. On it's neck was a necklace full of skulls. It could be seen that it had massive fangs, like a saber tooth and huge sharp claws. It's eyes were pools of darkness and wore a robe that looked to be made out of flesh and a simple loin cloth. 

"Damn scary" Shade said as he watched, in analysis mode. Ranma gaped at the size of this monster. Kasumi gasped. "Look on the throne" On the huge throne was a cage and in it was a women that looked thirty, wearing rags and looking at nothing with glazed over eyes. She was completely covered in blood, but Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane all recognize the woman, "Mommy?" That came from Nabiki. She didn't really believe what was told her. That her father gave away their mother. She didn't think he would do something so evil, so wrong. That was until she saw her mother, still alive. Not dead, because of her and her sisters that her fat- that man told them so often. Hatred and rage grew in Nabiki as she watched.

Ranma regained himself. "DEMON FACE ME!!!!" The demon which looked like a dormant statue became active. Slits opened all over his body and they opened up to revile hundreds upon hundreds of catlike eyes. The largest one was on the demons forehead right in between the pools of darkness that replaced it's eyes. Each and every eye turned to look at Ranma. The demon grinned, showing even more jagged teeth and began laughing. It was the sound of window's breaking. "Ah my escape from hell" The demon said. Ranma glared at it and powered up his aura. "I came to cancel the promises Genma and Soun made to you" 

The demon smirked. "Why should I do that? Sooner or later, I'll escape and take over your body. Why should this NekoTachi, the great cat demon of the lower hells, do what you want?" The demon bent down to stare at Ranma. "You are here, I should just take your body and leave for the mortal realm, but I'll humor you. If somehow you win, I'll give you the true Neko-Ken, let go of my pet and release any other promises that the two morons made. But if you lose, I consume your soul and take over your body" Watching the fire, Nodoka narrowed her eyes. "I think there is something he's hiding." 

Ranma stared back at the demon. "I accept" The skulls on the floor disappeared with the throne. The cage Mrs. Tendo was in floated in the air. NekoTachi stood and shrunk from his massive size to about 4 meters. The eyes started blinking as his claws extended and a massive energy surround them. "I have one thing to ask?" Ranma jumped back just in time to miss the blow that would have ripped his chest open."Are you strong enough to face me?" The two meet in an exchange of fist to claw. Ranma ducked under another slash and fired a Chestnut Fist into the demon's torso. "Could you handle my power.?"

The demon caught one of Ranma's fist and tossed him hard enough to impact against the wall. Small fragments of bone and dust drifted to the ground. "Are you worthy?" Ranma launched himself off the wall and hit NekoTachi in the neck with a shooting star kick. All it did was force NekoTachi to turn his head, the demon just flexed his neck and forced Ranma back with his neck muscles. "I desire a fight to end all fights." He charged at Ranma and did a palm strike to his chest. "Give me your all! Your anger! Your fear! Show me the strength of your soul!"

Ranma flew back at the wall, but twisted in the air, ran up the wall and flipped through the air in an impressive show of acrobatics. He landed in time to duck underneath a kick from the demon. Ranma grabbed the demon's foot and did a powerful jump forward, a loud crack was heard when NekoTachi's foot met his head. The guys watching crossed their legs involuntarily. Ranma, still grabbing the leg jumped high into the air, put NekoTachi's body in a hold and slam him into the ceiling. He didn't get away entirely because NekoTachi got a slash on his back, before hitting the ceiling. The impact was enough to cause several skeletons to fall to the floor. 

Watching, Ryouga whistled at the damage being done between the two. Shade mutter. "Ranma can kick some ass." Akane was jealous. She could do that as well, she thought before seeing Ranma getting slashed. Genma and Soun where still whimpering from when Ranma did the jump move with NekoTachi's leg. That looked like it hurt like hell. Ranma grinned. "You want my strength, you want my fears, my anger. Take it all, for you will lose. That is how I see it" 

NekoTachi wiped some blood off his mouth. "You made me bleed...very good mortal!! SHOW ME MORE" He pounced at Ranma and did a couple of body slams into the ground each hit making a minor crater in the ground. At the last slam, Ranma slammed a hand into the ground and launched both of them into the air, similar to the move Ryouga did when they first fought. While in midair, Ranma and NekoTachi exchanged a series of kicks and punches at the same time, that were so powerful they launched each other in opposite directions. 

Ranma rebounded himself from the ceiling while NekoTachi jumped from the floor, both smashing into each other via midair tackle. Again it was so hard that they went in opposite directions. This time towards the wall, Again they bounced off the surfaces back at the other. NekoTachi flew with a flying jump kick. Ranma did to, only he spun, knocked down the demon's foot with his hand and countered with a kick to the jaw. Causing NekoTachi to spun out of control untill he smacked into the ground. His body bounced once before he was back on his feet. 

"Impressive, but no matter you will lose. I have never lost" Ranma smirked "I know I will win therefore I will. I will and it will happen. Nothing is impossible" Ranma smirked and jumped high into the air, higher than any have seen him before, rather than going fast it was a slow elegant ascension. Ranma spun and slammed both hands into the ceiling before landing on to the ground. "How nice but what did that achieve?" Ranma grinned and snapped his fingers. The ceiling exploded as rows upon rows of skeletons turned to dust that fell to the floor like a sick parody of snowing. Out the dist, wisps of energy floated through the air and went into Ranma. "You sealed large amounts of energy in those skulls hoping for me not to realize that I'm not drawing enough energy in until it's too late.

NekoTachi clapped. "Very impressive mortal. No matter you will lose." Both jumped back showing how much damage both have took. Ranma was covered with cuts and many of NekoTachi's eyes were swollen shut and many bleeding, but neither looked that hurt. "Very impressive, I've been looking for a good fight" Ranma nodded. "You ain't half bad yourself, I'm done warming up" It could be seen that the cuts were healing really fast. On NekoTachi's body the closed eyes suddenly opened again. 

"Warm up!" Many exclaimed, Amy could barely follow the exchange. Ryouga was the only one not surprised. "Shhhh" He's been watching all the techniques being exchange trying to absorb them. Back to the fight, both fighters looked brand new, the only damage being to the clothes. NekoTachi smirked. "Lets kick this up. TIGER CLAW BLAST!" A blast similar to a vacuum blade flew out his palm towards Ranma. Ranma jumped twenty feet in the air and watched as the attack curve a massive tear into the ground and the wall all the way across the field when it impacted. A set of rings formed and Ranma blurred to the ceiling. 

His feet hit the ceiling and Ranma stood on the ceiling with his hands outstretched to form the Chaotic Destroyer. He smirked and said, "Lousy Aim! CHAOTIC DESTROYER!" The massive ball of energy was only a quarter of it's usual size, showing how powerful it is. NekoTachi dodged it, but wasn't prepared for when it turned in midair and struck him in the back. Ranma grinned at the resulting explosin. "Homing version" 

When it cleared, standing in a huge crater was NekoTachi, looking a bit burned but otherwise fine. "Powerful, but not enough. TIGER CLAW DEATH!!" Hundreds of vacuum blades went in every direction. "DEMON GOD STORM!!" A hurricane of vacuum blades surrounded the still airborne Ranma, blocking each of blades from NekoTachi's attack. A series of golden rings appeared in the air that lead directly to NekoTachi

Amy who had saw the rings said out loud. "What's going on?" Chaos and Ryouga paused, Ranma was going to do something big. "DEMON GOD DESCENSION INTO HELL!" He yelled from within the hurricane. The bottom of the hurricane hit the first rings and the whole thing blurred into motion directly into NekoTachi, it was spinning so fast that the hurricane now resembled a giant moving drill. NekoTachi frowned and braced himself. "Very impressive" The hurricane hit his torso and NekoTachi started pushing into it trying to force it back. Chunks of flesh began flying off his body, some not even in contact with Ranma's attack. 

Both fighters were in a struggle. Ranma for keeping the storm up, making more rings and forcing it closer while NekoTachi had to keep his body together and force back the drill. He began talking ."You know your father enjoyed putting you through the Neko-ken. He wanted to do it over and over and over again. Do you know that it was only suppose to done once, but your father did it over and over and over. I heard his laughter at you begging to be let go, and saw his smile when you cried for your mother."

Back at the temple Genma suddenly found that everyone was staring at him in horror. "How could you" Ryouga muttered. Genma rolled his eyes. "That ungrateful boy!! The Neko-Ken is an ultimate art! I figured if it only took once, than more times would improve it. So what he couldn't handle it. He is weak" He was shut up by Ryouga's fist bloodying his mouth, "You'll get yours" Ryouga said menacingly. 

NekoTachi continued pushing back on the attack, "What is a matter? I get silence for my information? Did I strike a nerve? HA HA HA!" A series of black and red rings that Amy, Ryouga and Chaos recognized surrounded the whole area except where Mrs. Tendo is. The drill pulsed and changed from gray to black and red. NekoTachi's eyes widened as nine more drills hit him three times as hard each from a different direction. It was now impossible to see which drill Ranma was in. "Demon God Divides and Conquers" Ranma said from everywhere. NekoTachi muttered "Oh Crap" before all of them hit.

Those watching winced as the Demon's body was torn into tiny little pieces, only it's head was intact. NekoTachi's head was pouring blood but the demon began talking. "You've won I got the challenge I wanted, I'm free from this prision, one why or another." The cage holding Mrs. Tendo shattered and she floated gently to the ground. Ranma walked towards her, intent on getting out of here when His danger senses alerted him to something. He turned to see a giant cat made out of energy left NekoTachi's decapitated head. It smiled as it flew at Ranma at high speeds, and as tired as Ranma was he couldn't avoid it. The cat jumped inside Ranma's body and was gone. Ranma's body convulse and he collapsed to the ground before getting up.

"What happened?" He said out loud. He still was injured and tired. He put it back to his mind and went towards the body of Mrs. Tendo. He bent down and lifted her up. "Who...are...you?" She asked, blinking because this is the first time in years that she's seen another human. "Ranma, Ranma Saotome. I'm here to take you home" She smiled. "No-chan's child...thank...you" He began walking to the exit. None of the cats that attacked him earlier where there now. "Soun...betrayed...me...and...my...children" She muttered weakly. Ranma nodded sadly. 

The three Tendo daughters cried in joy at seeing their mother alive. Nabiki and Akane were feeling very guilty at some of their past actions towards Ranma and see who he is for real now, so they blushed in embarrassment and lust. Amy seeing the whole fight was in pure lust mode. Seeing her boyfriend fight like that turned her on. He will be gettimg 'rewarded' for his selfless deed, which turned her redder.

Nodoka noticed her best friend is finally coming back. She always found it funny that her suppose death was so sudden. In fact she never was invited to a funeral. Kimiko's parents are going to be so happy. Maybe her youngest daughters could be straightened out from their behavior. Ryouga was amazed, no matter how much he improved Ranma was better, he's going to have to start sparring with him seriously again. Shade turned off his analysis. His partner is gaining strength at a fast pace.

Soun and Genma were scared shitless. The horrible demon that helped them imprisoned the master was gone. Their in trouble, especially that Ranma kill it. What could Ranma do to them. Chaos whistled that was a very impressive display. How much did they know about Shadow?

Soon Ranma emerged from the same ground that same way he left. He handed the now dozing Mrs. Tendo to the very grateful Kasumi who started crying with her sisters as they hugged her.

Ranma began to tip forward only to fall into Amy's arms. Over him in the rather, Happosai nodded, proud of his student before leaping off. Amy hugged Ranma who was resting in her lap when she noticed it. "Ranma there are markings on your face" He looked up, not sleepy but resting. "What" She pulled out a mirror and showed him. On each side of his jaw were two blood red slash marks, and on his forehead was a black crescent moon. The markings looked more like tattoos giving Ranma an exotic appearance.

"They look cute!" Amy said as she kissed around the markings. Ranma smiled. "What are they for though?" He said, mainly to himself. "I don't know." Nodoka smiled at his son. "You did a great thing, son" She turned to Genma and Soun and frowned. "We need to decide what to do with these two monsters." The attention shifted and everyone was now glaring at the two. "Death" Ryouga suggested. Ranma who was resting his head in Amy's lap shook his head. "Not bad enough" Amy grinned evilly, "Castration" Chaos rolled her eyes. "Pointless. They have no balls" 

"Decapitation of limbs." Everyone looked at Kasumi, not was not expected to come out her mouth. Nodoka, shook her head. "Too messy" Shade grinned. He went to Ranma's ears and started whispering. When he was done, it started slowly, but soon Ranma broke out in evil laughter. With energy fueled out of vengeance. He got up and went towards Soun and Genma who were begging for forgiveness. Ranma shook his finger before his arms blurred. When he was done, Soun and Genma were on the floor unconscious. Nodoka turned to Ranma, "What did you do to them"

Ranma smirked. "What didn't I do? Ultimate Moxibation Points, Explosive Diarrhea Points, Impotence Points, than I began to personalize. For Genma, the baby food point. His system can only handle three pounds of baby food each meal without making him very ill. Starvation Point, He'll always feel like He'll be starving no matter what he eats. The Silence Point, I sealed his vocal cords, The truth points, I took away his ability to lie, oh and the klutz point, his supremely clumsy. For Soun, the dry tears point, he can't cry, The hard worker point, he can't sit down for more than an hour without causing massive pain this excludes sleep, The shuttering truth points. All he can do when he talks is tell the truth and shutter it and to top it off the cat's tongue point."

Those around whistled, that is a massive amount of damage Ranma just did indirectly. Ranma then kicked Genma in the face breaking his nose. "Bastard" Genma only twitched in unconsciousness. Amy put Ranma's arm over her shoulder to help him stay up. She began walking him towards a chair. "Shade launch these two across the country, make sure they end up in opposite directions. Shade nodded and picked the two up with his mind before flinging them out the nearest open window. Ranma sat down and began to cry. "Finally free of the Neko-ken. That bastard. I hate him" The others nodded in agreement while Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "He can never do that again." She whispered. Ranma smiled and kissed her.

Read and Review.

A/N How many people can guess what other series I'm going to crossover?


	20. Chapter 17: The Search Part 1: In the D...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: It's the start of what every one's been waiting for. This chapter is the start of the Treasure Contest.

Chapter 17: The Search Part 1: In the Darkest Hour...

"What are these" I said as I looked at the mirror to view the markings I've received a week ago after fighting NekoTachi. Shade shrugged and took another look at my face. "According to my sensors, your aura has changed and those seem to be chi markings. They seem to be a message of your power or something." I shrug. "No time today we have to get to the stadium. Today is the big day"

I grin looking over the last of my clothes. I'm wearing a black sleeveless vest that was buttoned closed. The vest had red trimming. Also I was wearing black baggy jeans and to finish it up, my usual metal shoes and gloves. Strapped to my back was the improved version of Lara's staff and a katana made out one of Shade's fangs when he's in dragon mode. The blade was black and had red swirls. I still don't know what it can fully do because I never fully tested it out. In subspace I had a full survival kit and med kit in case shit happens. 

"Remember Shade you need to hack into the broadcasting frequency the other MechaChao are so you can transmit my image" Shade nods as we walk out. Mom was there talking with the now single Ms. Tendo. Soun had somehow came back from Shade sent him yesterday to beg for her to take him back. She just launched him back into the distance with a hammer the size of a small car. Mom and her were spending time catching up, both wearing regular clothes. "Hey Ma', Ms. Tendo" The both looked up. "You're ready? That looks very fitting to fight in." Mom said. Ms. Tendo smiled. "We're ready, lets get a cab and get to the stadium. I'm really excited about seeing this." 

I smirked as we walked outside. "Cab? Who says we're taking a Cab?" Ms. Tendo was about to speak when I tossed Shade my emerald. Soon she was gapping as she looked at his Dragon form. That fang grew back quickly. Shade landed an the floor as me, Mom and a nervous Ms. Tendo got on his back. I turned back "Hold on, this is going to be some ride" Shade lifted up in the air and we took off. All the others are going to meet there.

When we got there, the stadium seemed to be even more packed than last time, but unlike last time, we arranged for all the local stations to broadcast for a fee. This race is not only going to be broadcasted over Japan but the whole world. The crowd roared when Shade landed and boggled when he turned back into a Chao. Mom and Ms. Tendo took a seat at the announcers table were Kasumi was setting up. Chaos and Amy are participating this time, So Kasumi, Mom, and Ms. Tendo volunteered to announce. I have to admit she's acting quite well for someone who was recently freed from hell. Nabiki asked to help out too, but her mother said that she couldn't. After hearing what's been going on, she decided that Nabiki and Akane have to make up for what they done. 

They accepted if a bit sad. So Kasumi asked me to get some front row tickets to this even for them and some of their friends. Looking back at the announcer table I saw Kasumi sitting with a man around her age, looking a bit nervous. Looking around, it seems that again I'm the first participator to arrive, so I walked over. "Hey Kasumi, looking great!" 

And she did, no longer wearing the simple dress Kasumi was in jeans, white t-shirt that exposed her belly and a leather jacket. On her head was a beanie and to top it off were yellow sunglasses. 

Kasumi laughed. "Thanks Ranma" I turned to the guy next to her. "Who is this?" I asked. Kasumi smiled with a lite blush on her face. "This is the guy I was talking about. The one I was studying with to get into Tokyo University, Keitaro Urashima" He seemed to fidget. "Hey pleased to met ya man" I said shaking his hand. He seemed to relax "Thanks. I was surprised to find out Kasumi knew the famous Ranma Saotome and I thought well that I felt insignificant or something" I rolled my eyes, this guy has a confidence problem. "Hey Kasumi is like a big sister to me." I don't feel that I have to threaten him. "Enjoy the contest man" 

He nodded and began to keep setting up. I walked back to the starting line to get Shade to start setting up. "Shade you see that boat in the center?" Shade nodded. "Let me guess. I go dragon and pull the boat into the sky to the location." I nodded "Great nothing really to explain, escaped I'm going to using rings to boost your speed" He's eyes widened. "Whoa. I can't wait, but I'm going to rest right now." He landed on my head and started to doze off just in time for the first contestants to arrive

Rouge and Knuckles certainly looked ready for battle. Knuckles had his gauntlets fully extend so it cover his arm all the way up to the shoulder. On each knuckle were small spikes. Knuckles was wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt colored red, some blue jeans and some wicked metal boots. Around his neck seem to be a breathing apparatus and on his head were red mirror shades. Rouge herself was a site to see. Her whole upper body was wrapped in black leather straps that had buckle on her back, tight black jeans and around her legs were a cloak like things. Her hair was tied back in a French braid. For extra effect, she had black webs connected from her arms to the sides of her body. Rouge reminded me of a vampire queen. 

I noticed in both of their hands were the Chao eggs I gave them. Rouge's now had a web design while Knuckles looked even more metallic. I then notice their weapons. Rouge's finger tips were covered with a metal covering that had sharpened edges while Knuckles had a giant hammer. It didn't look like the Tendo hammers. It looked very old, but still powerful. The handle was about six feet long and the edges of the head were spiked like a meat tenderizer. "Sup Ranma" They both greeted. "Hey guys, just wait around a bit for everyone to get here" I pointed to the podium in front of the boat. They nodded and walked off

Next one was Sonic and Tails. Sonic was similar to me only his clothes were solid blue and he didn't have a staff, but he did have a katana that had a blue blade. Interesting. Tails was wearing a lab coat and simple coveralls, but had a metal looking back pack on his back. On the side hanging on his side was that mean-ass gun Tails pointed at me during that whole Tag game. "Hey Ranma, prepare to lose. I am Sonic, I always win" I rolled my eyes. I heard Tails chuckle. "Stop acting like a dumbass" I said. "After all you sounded like how Kuno was. We don't want Tail's role models to influence him to become like that"

We both shuddered. With Tails intelligence, the evils that he could unleash. Tails blinked and chuckled some more. I saw them pull out their eggs. Sonic's had a gold ring while Tails had a two tailed fox on it. "It seems that everyone is customizing those eggs" They chuckled while Tails grinned. "I just couldn't get the programming out my mind, it blew my mind." I smirked. "It's all in da head." Sonic and Tails went off in opposite directions; Sonic too join the others, Tails to power up the monitors the MechaChao are hooking into.

Next up came Ryouga and Chaos. Ryouga wasn't wearing his traditional clothes. His were forest green and black. The bandana was solid green. Chaos was wearing a miko uniform with giant sleeves that hid her hands. On her back was a bow. Ryouga had his usual umbrella, but messing his pack as he doesn't get lost now and days. Also strapped to his back was the metal board that he used for the Grind Race. "Hey Ranma, this is going to be some fun." Chaos grinned too "This will be most interesting" Their eggs both had a flame pattern, only Ryouga's had a bandana tied around it and Chaos' looked semi-transparent like glass.

Right behind them was Mousse. He was wearing his usual clothes except his robe looked to be made of metal. On his face were the same goggles he wore last time. "Hey Tsu'! What's up?" Mousse smiled. "Shampoo was upset that she couldn't participate because how she acted

after the last race. So she and Cologne are sitting in the front row." He pointed to a section where Cologne and Shampoo sat, surrounded by what appeared to be many other Amazons, many giving me, Mousse and Ryouga that look. "Where did the other Amazons come over?" Mousse rolled his eyes. "When word got out that I gave up on Shampoo, all of a sudden many females wanted to see what Japan was like, so they are going to be attending Furinkan with us when the break is over." His egg had Chinese inscribed on it. 

To my surprise Amy and Lara came next. They were not talking, but Amy was beat red. Lara was wearing the clothes I saw her wear in her files. Very short brown shorts and a green shirt that displayed her attributes. On her waist was a harness for her guns. But their were differences I noticed. The staff of Son Goku was strapped to her back, she had a gold circlet on her head and a bracelet that looked like clouds. Surprisingly, Amy was wearing the same thing, only with a pink shirt. A hammer was strapped to her back, smaller than Knuckles, but not as less dangerous. The harness around her waist held knives rather than guns. "Wow" I said. Lara grinned and licked her lips. "Amy and I had a bet, she lost, so she had to wear what I wanted her to wear." 

What kind of bet? I suddenly got a whole bunch of images, from wrestling to a water fight. Amy spoke interrupting my question. "You aren't going to find out, so don't ask" I grumbled, but nodded. Lara's egg had a crest on it, must be her families coat of arms. Amy's like Sonic's had a ring on it. "Ranma I want you to promise me that if we fight you don't hold back" Damn, Damn, Damn! She pouted and give the puppy-dog look. "Fine, fine" She smiled and kissed me before hopping off, making very interesting bouncing. Lara smiled. "You can't get it out of me Ranma, even if you 'forced' me to come out with it" She winked as my face turned beat red in response to her innuendo. Must not get naughty thoughts.

Mom came up to me holding a turned off microphone. "Son, it seems that everyone is here" I shook my head as I took the mic. The crowd settled down as I began speaking. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! I'M PROUD TO PRESENT A MOBIAN CORP. TREASURE CONTEST!!! THIS TIME WE ARE BROADCASTING ALL OVER THE WORLD!!! NOW YOU MAY HAVE KNOW SOME OF THE CONTESTANTS FROM THE GRIND RACE, BUT WE HAVE NEW CONTESTANTS, MANY ARE THE VERY CO-OWNERS OF MOBIAN CORP!" The crowd roared and I proceeded to introduce everyone present. All of them got cheers. "BUT I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE!! WE HAVE THE MEMBERS OF THE FAMED SAILOR SENSHI COMPETING!!" The crowd grew silent and the cheers intensified. 

"ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS WAIT FOR THEM TO SHOW UP" The moment I said that a star shaped pattern appeared on the floor. Out the pattern rose the Senshi. Each holding a egg that was matching the colors of their fuku and having a symbol of the planet. Next to them was that Tux-dork, he was smirking for some reason. I walked closer and my senses starting telling me something was wrong. Their energy patterns of different. It felt...tainted. I walked up to Usagi. Her eyes were glazed over, but her face was showing raw anger, that looked so wrong on her. If fact all of them looked angry. 

The crowd was still roaring, so I turned off the microphone and 

continued walking. "Hey Moon, you ready for a challenge?" She glared even harder. She began to talk, "You will die for the sake of Crystal Tokyo. Once we get the Chaos Emerald, we can establish Crystal Tokyo right now" Something is very, very wrong here. "I remember that your goal causes the death of billions, you can't really mean that?" She growled. "It is for the good of the future" This can't be Usagi! What happened to the slightly ditzy girl with a heart of gold. I felt a movement on my head, Shade was awake. Tux-dork just smirked, "If you don't mind were are we suppose to go" I looked at him. "We? Who said you can compete? This is invitation only?" I'm not handing any MechaChao eggs to this bastard.

"So be it, the scouts will take care of you" The scouts nodded in unison as he walked away. He did something. "Moon just wait over there" I pointed. The Senshi started walking over there. Once they were out of ear range. "Shade please tell me you were in analysis mood." He nodded. "It's weird. Over their auras seemed be a bunch of veins of gray energy, it was mainly focused on the brain. From my files, it seems to be a form of compulsion energy. They seemed to have a program directing their actions. It's more known as a Geas." I frowned. "And most likely, that Geas is to ensure their goal, but who activated....Tux-dork" 

I was pissed. He turned those girls into his slaves. I looked in his direction and saw him smirk again. "That bastard is going to pay. Shade is their anyway to remove those Geas?" Shade frowned. "Yeah, the target has to be weakened and emerged in Chaos Energy, We all use it, but in the temple only the Chaos Emerald will work, because it'll be draining the Chaos Energy in the Guardian Emeralds." Crap. The stakes just risen. Before it was a challenge to see who is better, but now I need to win to save their lives. Everyone is hear, so I tossed the Mic back to my mom and went towards the podium.

Third Person

Nodoka caught the Mic and began speaking using the information her Son gave her, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THE CONTEST IS ABOUT TO START. BUT BEFORE WE DO, WE ARE GOING TO HATCH THE MECHACHAO EGGS. THE MECHACHAOS WILL PROVIDE US WITH VIDEO FOTAGE FROM THE RUIN!" The floating monitor, Tails set up flashed and the screen divided into nineteen lanes, one for each contestant. On each lane showed the contestant. Besides Ranma, everyone else held a egg up.

Each one with a egg, either powered up their aura or used a drop of blood on the egg. When that happened each egg pulsed and hatched. The egg instantly disappeared and was replaced with MechaChao. They were slightly smaller that Shade, and each one was different... 

Sonic's looked like Shade only with blue spikes and red gloves and boots. 

Tails' looked more like a fox than Chao, it had two tails cute fox ears and paws replacing it's feet and it's body was colored orange.

Amy's had spikes tied back in a ponytail. Not-surprisingly it had a mini-hammer.

Rouge's was purple but had a black web design on it. It wings like a bat instead of paws. It's head was covered with a skull like mask.

Knuckles's had it's spikes twisted into dreads like his and it had matching guantlets that covered it's whole arms.

Chaos's was semi-transparent like when she transformed. It's eyes were gems like in that state too, also it had a very cool blue flame pattern. 

Ryouga's had purple dragon wings, tail and a horn. It's also had a flame pattern like Chaos's Chao

Mousse's had an egg shell mask on, and it's bottom resembled a ghost's tail. It's paws wasn't attached to the body but floated in the air.

Lara's was red, had her family crest on the stomach, but the funny part is that it had a monkey's ears, hands, feet and tail that swished in the air. The Chao itself was sitting on a floating yellow cloud. 

Sailor Pluto's had the symbol for Pluto on it's stomach and was green with red eyes. Plus there is a heart shaped gem on the head, it had the wings of an owl

Sailor Neptune's was ocean blue. Like Pluto and all the other scouts there was a symbol of her planet on the stomach. On it's forehead was gem shaped like a harp.

Sailor Uranus's had cheetah ears, paws and tail. On it's head was a gem shaped like a sword.

Sailor Saturn's looked like Shade only inside of black and red it was dark, dark purple and black highlights.

Sailor Jupiter's head bear ears and paws. It resembled a Teddy Bear

Sailor Mars's has wings like a phoenix and was fiery red. It too had a flame pattern. It's head had a crown of feathers growing out of it.

Sailor Venus'

s had white cat ears, paws and tail

Sailor Mercury's had polar bear ears, paws and tail. 

Sailor Moon's was very different. It was a pure white, semi-transparent, like Chaos's. It had great big white wings like an angel. floating on the top wasn't the regular ball of energy floating like the other Chao but rather a halo of yellow energy. Very different from Shade who has a red spike ball shaped energy. It's paws had hints of blue and red coloring.

The crowd, mostly the girls ohhhed and awwed at the Chao. Besides the Senshi and Ranma the other contestant's were looking at their corresponding Chao. Ryouga grinned. "Thank god it doesn't resemble a pig" Nodoka smirked. "WILL ALL CONTESTANTS SAY ACTIVATE AUDIO AND CAMERA" All did so and the screen changed to were it was looking at the players from the Chao's point of view. "NOW THAT THE MECHACHAO IS ACTIVATED, THE CONTESTANTS WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE SITE OF THE RUIN, ON LAND THAT'S BEEN PURCHASED BY THE MOBIAN CORP." Shade flew off Ranma's head and again turned into his dragon form. The contestants got on the boat as Ranma attached several harnesses to Shade. 

Those in the audience watched as Shade lifted up in the air, with the boat being dragged behind him. Those on aren't in danger of falling out, as they were strapped into seats. Then the most amazing thing happened. A line of giant gold rings from in the air and the moment Shade passed through the first one, he and the boat blurred and was gone. On the cameras, the audience can see the scenry fly by as it focused on those holding on to the seats. 

"THE CONTESTANTS ARE AT THE SITE OF THE RUIN" On the monitor, everyone could see the boat landing at a clearing in the middle of a forest. Shade turned back to normal and landed on Ranma's head. Ranma walked in a giant circle and whistled loudly. A rumbling was heard as a giant circular building rose out the ground. It was only a story high and had about sixty different doors. "EACH CONTESTANT MUST CHOOSE ONE DOOR DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS. AFTER ONE DOOR IS CHOSEN IT WILL SEAL CLOSED. AFTER EACH CONTESTANT IS INSIDE THE TEMPLE, THE TEMPLE WILL BE SEALED UNTIL THE CHAOS EMERALD IS FOUND!!!"

Each of the contestants hurriedly chose a door and ran inside. After Lara, who was last one choose a door the Temple sunk back into the ground and a giant energy bubble surrounded the area that pulsed every so often. The audience roared as the race began.

A/N: I plan to go by this by switching back and forth between all but the senshi. 

Ranma:

Ranma ran through the doors with Shade on his head. The door sealed closed, but the room was illuminated by light. Ranma saw a pole that lead to an open hole in the ground. "So the first section is grinding" Ranma jumped onto the pole and started grinding through the hole. It lead to a massive area full of poles that went into many different directions. Everyone he was racing against were on the poles grinding down. He stuck his tongue out as he past over Ryouga and Sonic and waved to Amy. The Senshi all had a cold expression as they grinded down the poles with no style. Ranma wondered while like this, did they care that they were flashing their panties.

The railing suddenly twirled and Ranma went straight done. That was when the traps started. The railing behind him started to fall apart and razor blades began firing at Ranma. Ranma jumped and started using his max speed as he went down the rail."SHIT-SHIT-SHIT!" Ranma ducked under a buzz saw that nearly took off his pigtail. He looked back to see that the rail he's on is about to collapse. "Damn it, ROCKET GRIND!" Ranma blurred as he sped up skillfully dodging the blades while descending. That was when the flamethrowers activated. Ranma glared at them "You think some puny fire is going to bother me? Lets see you handle the Soul of Ice" 

Ranma's breath became visible as the temperature around him quickly lowered to near absolute zero. When the flames got within ten feet of him, they slowed and than sputtered out. Ranma smirked and continued to the end of the rails, leading to a hallway. Ranma didn't even stop as the rails ended but continued running. He stopped though when he got to the next room. Standing in front of him were dozens of robots. Many having guns and blunt weapons and they were all looking at him. "Um Hi?" They, being robots, didn't appreciate the humor and charged at Ranma who in response took out his staff.

When it was in his hands it glowed black and red. "Energy Extend" A bar of energy rose out of one end, then grew at high speeds, often blasting through robots all the way down the huge hall. Ranma waited until it was far enough. "Energy Retract" The energy bar shrunk just as fast as it grew before it was gone. The only evidence of it coming out was the pure devastation in front of Ranma. A bunch of parts where on the floor, and there were burn marks on the wall. "Too easy" That was when the floor fell away to reveal lava monsters rising out the ground. "I should have kept my mouth shut" Ranma muttered.

Putting his staff back on his back, Ranma took out his katana. "I don't want to touch you buggers, so I get to test my blade. Be happy you were sacrificed for a good cause." The monsters just growled in response. Ranma held his sword over his head and quickly slashed down. "Ice Dragon" What came out was a blue vacuum blade that reshaped itself into a ice version of Shade's dragon form. As the dragon past, the room froze. Soon Ranma was looking at a frozen hallway complete with frozen rocks resembling the lava monsters. Ranma grinned and used the breaking point on each monster before running through the hallway.

When Ranma stepped into the next room his foot hit a trigger on the floor. Immediately the parts of the walls, floors and ceiling started smashing into each other, guaranteed of smashing whoever is caught in between them into pancakes. Ranma put away his sword and took a breath. "Here we go. Shade stick close" Ranma began flipping through the room, each flip barely missing each smashing. At one point he began flipping on the wall to bounce from wall to wall. It was very well timed. Each flip would avoid the walls crashing together. Ranma got half way when spears started firing out the walls, the pointed ends gleaming with a shiny surface. "Poison" He muttered and altered his course by not only bouncing from wall to wall but even using the spears as a foot hold in mid air. 

Ranma was about to get to the exit for the room when spears shot out in every direction. "CRAP! CRAP CHAOS CONTROL!" The room froze and Ranma rushed out of the end. No later that thirty-seconds later, the room unfroze and Ranma in the other room breathing heavily. "Shit Chaos Control is that draining now?" Shade nodded. "Told you so" Ranma glared at his partner. "Whatever" After recovering his breath he saw his next challenge. It was a fork in the road that had three paths. One was leaden with lasers. One had a warning for mines on the floors walls and ceilings and one had mines, lasers and buzz saws. "It looks so easy" Shade muttered

"Shut up Shade. Which path to take" Ranma said before noticing that on the hardest one, there was a trail of rings. "Light Speed Dash?" Shade said when he noticed this. "Light Speed Dash" Ranma replied. Shade landed on his head as Ranma jumped, tucked into a ball and hit the first ring. His body blurred and began spinning like a ball. His aura came out and surrounded Ranma, making him look like a black and red pinball. It zoomed through the room bouncing wall to wall, but fast enough to miss the explosion from the mines. When the lasers hit the spinning ball, they just refracted against the walls triggering more explosions. 

The ball shot out the hallway and descended further down. Bouncing wall to wall, following the path of the rings. Robots came out the from hidden areas but were easily destroyed as the ball blasted through anything in it's path. Soon the path of the rings ended. The ball bounced in place, once, twice, three times before reforming into Ranma and Shade who were shaking their heads to get the dizziness out. "Whoa" Ranma said, "That was intense" Shade nodded "We need to do that again. That was fun." Ranma agreed. "That needs a cool name, how about Chaotic Acceleration Mode.?" Shade nodded and added. "C.A.M for short. Come on lets get going, we do want to win this"

They began walking again, the hallway there in was empty. "You know what Shade?" The Chao looked down "What?" Ranma frowned. "I was thinking, why would NekoTachi fight me so easily?" Shade cut the volume connection with the monitor back in Nerima, "What do you mean? He was just being cocky" Ranma shook his head. "I don't think so. He was a old powerful demon. Being old at least teaches you something. He fought me so willingly. No tiring me out, no killing me on site, or taking over my body, but rather an all out fight." Shade paused. "You're right it does sound fishy" Ranma sighed. "Remember he said he would teach me the true Neko-Ken but the only thing I noticed is that I'm not scared of cats anymore. How is that the true Neko-Ken?" 

Shade couldn't answer it did all sound fishy and Ranma continued. "And right before I left, that energy cat flies into my body and I get these markings." Both continue walking in silence. Shade reconnected the audio back to the stadium as they were done. Nothing was coming out. Ranma looked up and noticed that the wall does connect to the ceiling. "Shade fly up and show me what's over the wall." Shade looked up turned in a circle and came back down. "It looks like we are in a maze" Soon enough they both came to a fork. "Where too Ranma" Ranma began humming as he thought about were to go. The sounds of his humming echoed and something happened.

"Ranma look!" Ranma stopped humming to see the light on the ground fade away. "Keep humming that melody" Ranma started humming again and a white light appeared on the ground it went to the fork and turned left. "I think should follow the light." Ranma said but continued humming as the light started to fade. The two walked left and found the light had set a path so they took it. 

At the end of the maze Shade turned to Ranma. "I recorded the hmm, but what were you humming?" Ranma shrugged. "It was a melody I remembered and it felt right to hum it, so I did. Funny huh?" Shade shook his head. "You continue to amaze me" They got to the end of the hallway and it was a drop into darkness. "Talk about leap of fate"

Ranma backup, took Shade into his arms and did a swan dive into the darkness.

The two didn't fall fast, and Shade noticed this. "Ranma aren't we suppose to be falling a lot faster than this?" Ranma smirked. "It's what I've been reading about my school. A big part of Anything Goes is perception. I see, think and know that gravity right now is like that of the moon, so therefore it is. Pretty cool huh?" Shade nodded. "Very cool" The two continued gliding down into the darkness. Until they hit the ground. "Ranma where-" Ranma cut him off and whispered. "There is something in here with us" 

The two fell silent as the sounds of foot steps was heard, "Stop were you are" Two voices said at the same time. Ranma swore under his breath. "Senshi" A robotic voice started to speak. "ThErE aRe tHrEe PaThS. YoU wIlL fIgHt To DeCiDe wHiCh oNe TaKeS wHiCh WhEn ThE LiGhTs CoMe On!" Ranma swore again as the lights came on revealing Sailor Mercury and Mars and their Chao floating in the air behind them. Shade smirked as he rose into the air to watch "They control Ice and Fire. This should be easy" 

Ranma was about to agree when he saw Mercury form dozens of ice shards in the air and Mars formed a bow and began to rapid fire giant rays of fire. Ranma ducked and dodged both. "I guess I have to use the Soul of Elements technique at last" Ranma stopped moving and sat down in the lotus position. Mars and Mercury smirked evilly and fired their attacks, but it was to late. The ice melted before they even got close and the fire extinguished itself. Ranma rose and he was glowing all sorts of colors before his Aura turned back to normal. "Lets rock" He's eyes seemed to glow as the light started to dim. Cracks appeared from under Ranma and spread all the way to the Senshi causing them to stumble a bit.

The recovered and fired their attacks. This time Ranma didn't bother dodging nor did they stop before touching him. They hit full blast causing steam to drift through the room. A wind blew away the fog to reveal Ranma, perfectly unharmed. Mars glared and did a different attack, this time a fiery phoenix shaped fire flew and Ranma at high speeds. It even screeched at him. Ranma held his arm up, which was covered in a fog and spun it in a spiral in the direction of the phoenix. A horizontal hurricane fired from his fist and swallowed the fiery bird. It screeched in pain before dissipating in the air. 

While doing this, both Senshi rushed in and attempted to tackle him, only Ranma saw this move at the last minute and clotheslined them. They got hit so hard, it cause them to flip forward into the air. Ranma took advantage of this. "CHAOS CONTROL" Time froze as the Sensi were stuck in midair" Ranma pulled his staff out held it between the Senshi. "EXTEND" As Chaos Control ended that staff itself elongated. Both ends slammed into the guts of both Senshi and launched them to opposite sides of the room before pinning them to the wall. "SHOCK!" An electric charge ran through both Senshi, but they didn't scream. "Return" The staff returned to normal and the Senshi slid to the ground with smoke drifting off their bodies. They're just unconscious, but Ranma won. Ranma saw as the walls behind the Senshi opened up and metal tentacles dragged him in. Before the doors sealed again their Chao followed them. 

Shade landed on Ranma's head. "I find it strangely funny that of all things to drag them in, it was tentacles" Ranma grinned too and started to chuckled, oddly wishing he took pictures. The ground opened up to reveal a pole, again it was running down into a hole. Ranma got on it and started to grind down it with Shade hovering over his head. The rail Ranma was on lined up with another one. And too his surprise. Sonic was grinding down that pole. "You'll never beat me" He yelled. They were both at the same spot. "Is that a challenge Sonic?" Ranma said. 

Sonic grinned. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Ranma grinned right back. "You'll never beat me, Sonic The Hedgehog!" and the two increased their speed while going down the rails. "Give it up slowpoke!" Sonic yelled. Ranma yelled right back "You can't stop the Ultimate Creation!" The rails started to twist and turn, but both stayed on the rails due to the speed they were going Soon both Rails ramped up and both were launched into the air. There were two parallel bars that both grabbed and began spinning like a gymnast.

Both angled up and released themselves causing them to be tossed through the air, spinning constantly in front flips. Both landed on the next set of rails and continued grinding. "Give it up Sonic" Ranma said. The rail jerked down and both were sent circling down. When both went upright again. Both were grinning as in front of them were rings that went off the rail into another section. "I think this place was designed with us in mind. Are you ready to up the challenge?" Sonic said

Ranma nodded and both jumped off the rail yelling "LIGHT SPEED DASH!!" Both started running on the rings like there was solid ground beneath them. They past a dumbfounded Mousse and Lara who were racing. The rings took them to a hole that was beneath were the rails ended. Ranma, Sonic and their Chao found them selves in a narrow hallway that had lights on the floors the lined the edges and middle making it look like a street.

Both began walking. "So you think you can keep up with me" Sonic said. Ranma smirked "Foolish Hedgehog, I'm going to have to show you why I'm the best" Both increased their speed to jogging speeds. "Whatever, I beat you before I can do it again, slowpoke. Compared to me, your just an imitation." Both increased their speed again until both were running lightly in the hallway. "Slowpoke? I'll run circles around you. To me you're as slow as a dead snail" Their speed increased again now both of their features were blurring. "You're all talk but no speed." Now both were going so fast that the individual lights on the floor fused into long bars of light. "You think you can beat the Ultimate Creation! Well bring it on" Sonic grinned widely as both sped up so fast both disappeared with a sonic boom that rocked the hallway.

Read and Review

Nice guess about the next crossover series, keep guessing.


	21. Chapter 18: The Search Part 2: In the Br...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I need to clarify, when I said keep guessing on the next crossover, I meant that I wasn't going to tell. Some of the reviewers are right. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 18: The Search Part 2: In the Brightest Night

Chaos:

I got off the rails, they were always fun. I dashed through the hallway, using my senses to alert me to danger. Finding none I looked up to look at my new partner. "You are a thing of beauty" I said. Shadow is simply a genius. I wonder if he knows that he made real Chao. I think so on some deeper level. The Chao that I lovingly dubbed 'Isis' smiled widely. "Hello pretty lady!" I smiled, "Hello young one" Being guardian, I've hung around Chao long enough to pick up the language. I never thought of teaching them other languages like Shadow taught Shade, I must say his use is most explicative.

That only brings me back to the Chao. "Isis" She turned, still smiling, like nothing can hurt her. It is very refreshing. "Yes?" Maybe she can help. "What are you?" Isis stopped floating forward, suddenly deep in thought. She turned and smiled even wider. "That's easy. Isis is Isis. Just like pretty lady is pretty lady" I stopped stunned. Such deep words from one so innocent. Maybe that is all there is to that. "You are very wise Isis-chan. Come lets get going, we don't want to fall behind" She sped up in her floating as I increased my pace.

In the next room, we encountered the first obstacle. Humanoid Machines, all loaded with guns were infront of me. Taking out my bow, I pulled out the strings, concentrated my energies and let it go. "Spirit arrow!" An arrow made of pure energy fired from the bow and pierced through five of the robots. Each one touched just fell down like a puppet whose strings have been cut. "Wow!" Isis said, impressed. I like her. I quickly shot down the rest of my enemies and continued on my way. Walking into the next room I found it empty except for a door that had a huge lock on it. Strapping my wooden bow to my back, I walked up to the door.

Examining it, I found a message on the door, after pressing switch, two more doors will open up and I have to search for two segments of a key buried in the ground, each one on both sides of the forest. This is easy. I pressed the switch and went into the room on the left. I entered to what appeared to be a massive forest. Okay maybe this won't be so easy. If I didn't learn from Tails the properties of subspace, I would have said it'll be impossible to fit something this big in a room. This must be a pocket dimension. Luckly I'm well equipped to find those key parts. 

"Oh, what is this?" Isis said, excited to see trees for the first time. Was I ever so young? Taking another look, I found this forest to be hauntingly beautiful. Massive trees that stretched on into the sky and some of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen littered the floors. "It's a forest, those brown things with green tops are trees. They provide life to those in the forest." Isis floated to one of the wooden giants. "Thank you Mr. Tree!" 

How cute. My eyes widened when one of the branches of the tree Isis talked to reached out and pat her on the head. This forest is sentient. Isis floated closer to the tree. "Mr. Tree is nice" I nod, but I can't waste any time. Using my other senses, I began searching for the key fragment. "Pretty lady? What are you doing" Isis asked, she must have sense the energy I'm using. "Call me Chaos, Isis-chan. As for what I'm doing is using a seventh sense to search for the key fragment. I use the six sense as a danger sense, but the seventh is a radar type thing. I use it to locate items far off into the distance...I found it" I said turning in one direction. 

I groaned, it was completely blocked by the massive trees. How to do this. "If it was so easy to ask them to move out the way." I said out loud. I was unprepared to see the trees part before me, leaving a path way. "Um...Thank you" I said, being respectful. Isis landed on my head and we ventured deeper into the forest. I found the deeper I went it, the more I fell in love with this place. It's so relaxing, and the scenery is beautiful. A butterfly flew and landed on my nose. I had to cross my eyes to see it. 

It had beautiful wings. On it was a rose pattern. Before I could react, it glowed golden and burst in an small explosion of gold specks that flowed into me. "What was that about?" I asked out loud, my skin feeling tingly. "Chaos! Wow" I pulled out a mirror and gasped. My hair was no longer short but reached all the way to the ground. What was more amaze is that it started to tie itself it tight braid. It now reached my waist. But wrapped with the braid was a fine golden silk. 

Further analysis of my clothes revealed that my Miko robes have been replaced with a Kimono that had designs of the butterfly that landed on my nose. Very weird. "You look so pretty Chaos!" These are very nice clothes. I resumed walking but at a slower pace, as not to damage my clothes. Soon I came to the location of the key. It was a lake. In the middle of it was a small island that had a shrine on it. On the border of the lake, there was a plank. "Every journey begins with a step. All you need is faith." I read out loud.

I could simply jump across or transform, but it'll damage my new clothes. Also I took what the lake said to mind. All I need is a single step. "Chaos what are you doing?" Isis asked as I rose a foot and prepare to step. "Sometimes Isis-chan all you need is a little faith" With that said I stepped down into the lake fully prepared to fall into the water. I watched amazed as my foot hit something solid. "Wow" I began walking on the water, watching as the lake rippled under each step. Soon I was at the shrine in the middle of the lake. 

On an alter was what looked like the fragment of the key I needed, but next to it was an Upgrade Ring! Taking the fragment into subspace, I examined the Upgrade Ring. Tapping it with my aura, it revealed the item inside. It was a crystal globe that was empty inside. Lifting it up, instructions suddenly appeared in my head. I lifted the arm that was holding the globe. "Contain" The effect of immediate. The forest blurred was sucked into the orb, draining into it like a vacuum cleaner. Soon I found myself back in my Miko clothes in a small room. Even my hair was back to normal. Weird 

I looked into my hand and found the globe was no longer empty but now showing an image of the forest. I know for sure that when I get home, I'm going to add so much room to the common room. Isis laughed. "That tickled! Do it again!" I laughed with her as I put the orb in subspace and walked out the room. I went back to the fork and took the path on the right. Entering the room, it wasn't another pocket dimension but was filled with many enemies. My senses told me that one of the key fragments was in one of them. I've spent to much time in that forest. Time for an special attack. Holding up my bow, I concentrated my energies "Spirit Big Blast!" Like my Spirit arrow, a shot of spirit energy came out but this time it vaporized everything with a massive blast. 

"Wow, what was that?" Isis asked as she picked up the key fragment for me. "It was a blast of spirit energy. Spirit energy is a lot like the internal energy known as Ki. Ki is what powers the body. Spirit energy draws on the soul. On demons, it allows me to purify them, thereby defeat them. It works just as well on anything else. That is my task as a shrine priestess. It is my life" Isis nodded. "Did you always wanted to be a priestess? Couldn't you do something else along with being a priestess?" I could not answer this, because I never thought of it. 

Back at the locked door, I entered both fragments and watched as the door opened to reveal pure darkness. Isis hugged closer to my head. "It's scary" I patted her head. "It's okay Isis-chan, watch" I pointed my bow into the darkness. "Spirit Slide" I fired and a solid beam of energy went down into the darkness and curved in a spiral pattern. "Hold on Isis-Chan" I stepped onto the slide and began going down into the darkness. "Wwwweeeeee" I heard Isis yell as we descended further into the darkness. Soon we hit the bottom. "Chaos?" 

I turned and saw Knuckles there. "Hey Knuckles" He grinned and was about to talk when, "Stop where you are" I turned to my left, standing in front of me was a Senshi. I think Jupiter. Tuning my senses I can feel what Shadow was warning about. Her spirit, it feels suppressed and tainted. I could see her face was lacking any emotion like it was never there. "What are we doing here?" A robotic voice answered. "ThErE aRe tHrEe PaThS. YoU wIlL fIgHt To DeCiDe wHiCh oNe TaKeS wHiCh WhEn ThE LiGhTs CoMe On!" 

Crap I have to fight Knuckles. "I guess we have no choice." Knuckle's said as his Chao flew off his head and he pulled his massive weapon off his back. Jupiter in response started cackling with lightning. "Isis-chan. Go fly up in the air and watch me fight." She nodded. "Be careful Chaos" I barely heard this as Jupiter charged at me. She was trained I could see, but not well enough, but she's fast and strong. I punched her in the stomach and tossed her away just in time to avoid the true danger, Knuckles.

He's almost as fast as Sonic is and makes up the disadvantage in speed with his god like endurance and strength. I barely dodged the blow from his hammer. When is hit the ground, it shook and Knuckles sank into the ground. The hammer had made a huge crater in the ground. The shaking of the ground made me stumble right into his follow up swing. OWWW SHHITTT! I crashed into the wall painfully. "Give it up Chaos, you couldn't beat me before, you can't know with only one emerald." He's right, and we both know it. 

I got up in time to see a bolt of lighting shaped like a dragon slam into his side. Knuckles didn't even grunt. He turned to Jupiter and rushed at her, forgetting about me...that is his mistake. "SPIRIT BIG BLAST" Even bigger than the last time I shot this it rushed at Knuckles. It has to be bigger and stronger. I was proven wrong about Knuckles forgetting about me when he leapt off the ground high into the air. The blast hit Jupiter and she was launched across the room. I dove out the way as Knuckles glided through the air and slammed into the ground where I was. Again a giant crater was formed.

A bunch of dust flew up into the air blocking my vision, but my senses told me something was approaching. I ducked under a kick from Jupiter. Other than some burnt patches of her fuku, she looks fine. In fact is it me or is her clothing repairing itself. I jumped over another kick grabbed her leg and in did the exact same thing I saw the demon NekoTachi do to Shadow only I kept on slamming her into the nearest surface which was the wall about twenty times. 

Jupiter slumped down to the ground, by my senses she's knocked out or very low on energy. I look around and saw nothing. Where the hell is Knuckles...oh shit! I jumped up in the air as high as I could before the ground below where I was exploded. Scraps of metal and dust flew everywhere again blocking my eyesight. "Spirit Slide" I fired and used my attacks secondary effect. The slide made of spirit energy started drilling into the ground. I have to say watching Shadow and Ryo-chan fight is very inspiring. 

The dust cleared to reveal a very stunned Knuckles. The drill hit right on target, must not waste this opportunity. "SPIRIT BIG BLAST, TIMES TEN!" Ten versions of the Spirit Big Blast shot out my bow, curved around each other to form one humongous version and slammed right into Knuckles. The whole room lit up from the explosion that happened. I dropped to the ground and rushed in, intending to knock him out quickly when my fist was caught. "Crap" I muttered

"Very impressive Chaos, you've improved. Too bad it isn't enough" And than his form blurred. I tried to keep up with his attacks, but they were too much. I jumped, kicked off his chest, launching both of us in opposite directions. This will only buy me so much time. Before I could act, I suddenly hit with a massive electricity attack. I think I screamed. I shouldn't have forgot about Jupiter. I struggled to my feet and found that we were in a Mexican Standoff between three people. Jupiter was charging up another lightning attack and Knuckles was glowing brownish red. I'm worried, he hasn't used an energy attack yet. 

I may have to use the attack Ryo-chan helped me make. Putting by bow behind my back I held up both hands and started to tap into my spirit energies plus the trickles of chaos energy from my guardian emerald. I felt that everyone is about to reach their max. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!" "GIA SHOUT!!!!!" "SPIRIT FINAL FLASH!!!!" That DragonBall manga is very helpful I thought as the room flared white and then there was darkness.

I awoke to the sound of Isis calling my name. "I'm fine now Isis-chan" She smiled and I started to look around. I'm lying under a mini waterfall. Right in front of another set of rails. "What happened Isis-chan?" Isis landed on my head. "After that giant white flash thingy only that strong guy was standing. He looked a little tired but I was more worried about you. You were on the floor sleeping. Then some doors opened and some metal wiggly things came and dragged you here" Damn it, I lost. I have to take the hard path. "How long was I out" Isis become lost in thought. "About thirty minutes" 

Not to much time has past, but still I'm behind. Groaning as I got to my feet, I made sure I was steady before I went down the next set of rails. "Shit" I said as I saw the lava pools and how my rail went right near there. At certain points the lava jumped out and just missed hitting the rail. "This is going to be hard." 

Tails:

These rails are better than mine. I'll just have to upgrade when all of this is over. Most likely Shadow will help me even further improve the design. I wished that he had enough time to remember when we first met. A lot of problems could have been avoided. He is such a genius, take the MechaChao for example. He did in several weeks what would have taken me several months for an inferior design. I named my Chao 'Kit' short for Kitsune. I still can't figure out how he's floating. Is it anti-gravity engines? Telekinesis like Shade? Or simple hover engines? When Kit isn't flying around my head, he's running on the floor actually keeping pace with me. 

"Kit" The Chao turned to me. "Chao Chao?" Hmm time to used some of the properties I saw Shadow input when I came over to help. "Kit, Change Default Language to Japanese" Kit's eye's glowed orange. "Done. Any other commands?" It does work. "Scan for incoming enemies within forty miles in all directions." The orange glow intensified as Kit scanned over the area. "Scan's show five hundred enemies" Crap Crap Crap "Specify" Kit frowned. "Machine types. Distance 2 yards, 1.8 yards" Oh uh... "1.5 yards" I pull up my gun and turned off the safety. "Come on Kit" 

I ran into the next room and began firing the minute I saw the first one. Bullets are so messy. I prefer to use lasers. That way you can have settings on how powerful the laser can be. From stun to vaporize. Right now I'm using vaporize. This is strong enough to knock Knuckles out so my lasers are cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. "This is too easy" Sonic and Shadow have both warned me about saying this. I should have listened to them because the next set of bots suddenly had reflective energy shields. Not strong enough to fully reflect my blast but enough to slow me done by dodging the incoming blast.

Kit jumped on my head. "Haven't you heard of Murphy's Law. I think that has to be the dumbest thing you said" Ha ha very funny. I get a MechaChao that has a sense of humor. I dodged another reflected shot and smacked my partner in the head. I than grabbed him and dove around the corner. Looking around it. I saw the Machines are approaching still. I ducked around again, this time to toss my attack. "FOXTAIL SURPRISE!!" 

I covered my ears to block out the resulting explosion. The foxtail surprise is a mix of ki attack and grenade. Instead of using a pin, I use my ki as a trigger. That way I basically have remote control bombs. The ki used only magnifies the explosion. It also allows me to direct the direction of where the bomb explodes. I could be right by it and not be hit. Kit looked around and whistled. "DDDDAAAAMMMMNNN!!! You blows up shit reals good" I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

"Hey Tails" Kit asked as we were proceeding down the hall "I've been going over the files for Mobian Corp. and I see nothing for a tech division." I grin and point to my head. "The Tech division is me and Ranma" The crowd is listening so I can't call him Shadow. "All the Technology comes directly from us, but I really don't know how to define our working relationship. Ranma treats me like an equal even though I know less the him and he always helps me with any project I have trouble with." Kit nodded. "So he's your mentor" I nod "Sort of, but I consider him more of a big brother, like Sonic" 

"So what has been built?" I grin, time to show off Mobian Corp to those listening. "I've built the rails for grinding. More from memory though. I have many designs for easy space travel and space colonies design. You've seen my gun. The Hikari-Z3400 series. Uses lasers rather than bullets. It only needs recharging after three hundred shots and even than all it takes is a minute in any light source. Has settings from stun to lethal. Perfect gun." 

Kit nods. "What about Ranma? I mean besides the MechaChao series." Tails grinned "He shown me some things that I never imagined building. First is his copy of Son Goku's staff...I couldn't call it a copy because he improved it. It can extend to an easy thousand feet. Also by charging his aura, can extend his energy into a bar like shape that causes three times the damage the staff normally does. Next is his katana. Made it from the fang of the dragon form of his partner Shade. It's so sharp it can cut through the strongest metals and that is if he isn't using his ki to sharpen the blade. Once he does he can cut through anything." I decided not to reveal the energy attacks me and him discovered hidden in the finished blade. We both figured it came from the fact that the blade was made from Shade's dragon form, which is fueled by chaos energy. 

"Then there are the top secret projects. I can't tell you about them, because they are going to be big." I'll wait till I'm forced to reveal what my backpack is. Kit nodded and we continued through the pathways, casually blasting the occasional robot. That was when Kit spoke "What is Shade's dragon form?" I grin, it's about time he asked. "I first thought that with enough energy, Shade goes under an evolution or sorts. Like those in the Digimon Manga. I confronted Ranma about this and he congratulated me on a nice guess but I was wrong" Kit got closer. "Than what he say" I grin. "I was amazed to find out that all Chao have alternate forms sealed in subspace. Whatever form it is depends on the partner of said Chao. He says Shade has many but because he doesn't remember them yet he can't get Shade to use them." 

Kit then blows my mind. "Then what is my alternate form?" I stopped stunned. It never occurred to me about the others having alternate forms. Kit may be a MechaChao but Shadow told me that he made them exactly like regular Chao. This is what he's been hinting at for the Ascension Protocols. I suspect that after they assume the alternate forms, they take that leap and turn into real Chao and I know what the trigger is, my Guardian Emerald. I summoned it. The energies are dimmed because of the drain effect, but I feel it's enough. "Kit here"

I tossed the Emerald and like Shade, Kit consumed it. His jaws widened and eyes opened all over his head, but rather than red eyes, they were orange. An aura that looked like a flower of orange fire appeared at his feet. The petals lifted up and covered him to make a cocoon. It pulsed several times and then it vanished showing Kit's alternate form. He was now bigger than any horse I've seen. He was now a giant fox, only he had nine tails. Kit's eyes glowed white and he yawned while stretching to reveal massive fangs and powerful muscles. There was a gem like emblem embedded in between his eyes. 

"Wow" Both me and Kit said at the same time. I hopped on his back. "Lets see how fast you are." He began a graceful stride and the room blurred around me. He's going as fast as Knuckles, that is very impressive. In terms of speed, me myself is slower than Knuckles but I'm faster than Rouge. Kit ducked around the corner and we both encountered more bots. "Don't bother slowing down" I said as I picked off with my weapon. This is so much more easier. In the next room it looked like an empty arena. Than a panel opened on the floor and a twenty foot robot rose out the floor and it was heavily armed. "Kit turn back" He did so and I put the emerald back into subspace. It's time to test out my new invention.

"Tornado Mach II series activate." What appeared to be my metal backpack expanded in a fancy transformation into an exoskeleton that fully protected my body. It was twenty five feet tall, even more heavy armed as it had a machine gun version of the Hikari-Z3400 series on both arms, that had a higher power level. It also boosted strength, speed and endurance. It'll be hard, but with this I could even take out Sonic. The machine I'm facing obviously had survival protocols because I saw it hesitate. I must imagine my smile would have looked positively evil when I raised both guns.

"Say hello to my little friend" I snickered as I fired on the lightest setting to test out it's defenses." An energy barrier rose and blocked the shot. Frontal shields. The machine roared and jumped towards me with the aid of jet engines. I ducked under the blow and watched as it quickly turned around, great reaction time. I fired several more rounds and found the fetal flaw. The back doesn't have a energy shield. Why do they always build these flaws into machines. I'm so glad that the MechaChao don't have those. "You kick some &*^*!!" Maybe not.

I turned the Tornado back into the compact mode on my back. 

"Come on Kit" We both went to the door that is the entrance to the next room. It's a hallway, rather small to. I had Kit go to his alternate form, because I got a bad vibe. I got on his back. "Go as fast as you can when we enter the room" My vibe was right because five feet from the entrance the wall started collapsing behind me. "RUN FASTER" I yelled as the collapsing room got closer. "I'M TRYING!!!" Kit replied. "DON'T TRY!!! DO!!!" Looking ahead I saw several turns. "LEFT!" I screamed at one fork, Kit skidded as he turned to the left. The wall stopped collapsing when we made the turn. "That was close" Kit said

"I don't think so. Be prepared to run when you caught your breath?" Do MechaChao even breath. I don't know. It'll be rude to ask Kit, so I'll ask Shadow when this is over. "You ready?" I asked. Kit nodded and started running again. I was right again, the walls came crashing down again. Kit was better prepared so we were ahead of the collapsing walls. There is something floating ahead of us. "Slow down" Kit did. I turned and shot a full powered blast at the collapsing wall behind us so it won't catch up and quickly grabbed said item. "Go!! Go!! Go!!" 

We made it into another room. This is very small, barely fitting Kit's size. "So what was so impressive that I had to slow down?" I looked down and grin. "It's an Upgrade Ring" Yeah, this is so great. "Upgrade Ring? What is that?" My grin only gets wider. "We don't really know what an Upgrade Ring is, only what it does. It lets one upgrade anything. Equipment, skills, strength, speed. Anything, but it's all at random." I pumped some energy into it and activated it. The Hikari-Z3400 series gun hanging on my side glowed golden and changed. While it was glowing the gun got longer and the barrel got wider. It was till the glow subsided when I saw the full change.

The gun now had an emblem of fox on it. The metal it was made of looks stronger. Hmm, there are also higher energy settings, and different options of shooting. There is the default gun mode, a machine gun mode like the version the Tornado uses, a sniper mode that is going to be very useful and last but not least a bazooka mode. Very, very good. I didn't think I could make a machine gun version for human use, the recoil is too strong. I guess I was proven wrong. I'll call this new version of the gun the Z34100 series. "So you got something that lets you blow more shit up?" I nod evilly. "Lets go."

Kit turned back to his regular form and we entered the next room. It was a huge room and like last time, there was a huge machine waiting. Time for a test run. I switched to bazooka mode and the gun morphed. The gun got longer and the barrel got even wider until it was as wide as my head. I set it to the maximum setting and fired. A giant ray of energy shot out, about seven meters wide and tall. Kit and I whistled at the resulting damage. "DDDAAAMMMNNN!" We both said.

The machine was gone, nothing there to suggest that it was even there. Also the wall behind it was also gone, like someone just cut it out and through it away. No burn marks or anything. Looking at the meter on the gun, I saw that I have nineteen more shots before I have to reload...wait a minute. According to the meter, all I have to do to reload is switch between modes and the cells for that mode will recharge while the gun is in other modes as well as the regular recharge method. I kissed my weapon. "This is awesome!!!" 

What the wall revealed was darkness. Walking to the edges it looks like I have to jump down. I activated another feature of the contraption on my back. Large helicopter blades sprung out my backpack and I slowly descended into the darkness. On the bottom I deactivated it and pulled out a flash light. "Creepy. I wonder what's going on down here?" Kit shook his head from his spot on my head. It seems that all Chao like to sit on their partners head. "Stop where you are" 

I looked around and saw one of the Senshi. Oh crap. I remember Shadow's warning. I also know that I'm screwed because standing in front of me is Sailor Saturn, rumored to be the most destructive one. Damn it, she's cute! Oh why do all the cute ones have to be messed up! She's my age too! This sucks. "Nice meeting you here." She glared. "You must be defeated for the future of Crystal Tokyo." That's new. "Why?" She blinked. "What?" She said in the same glazed tone. "Why must Crystal Tokyo exist. What I heard that it causes the death of most of humanity and the enslavement of the others. It is a dying cause" She glared at me. "Crystal Tokyo is perfection." 

I wonder, this trick works on low level A. I. would it work on her? Especially with the reprogramming. "What is perfection?" She faltered. "Perfection is...Perfection is... Crystal Tokyo is the ultimate perfection of mankind. It is where everyone follows order and chaos is sealed away" I interrupted her. "If everything is perfect, wouldn't that be an imperfection itself? If man can no longer evolve, improve somehow, we would die out. " Her battle aura came out. It was purple but with gray vines covering it. That gray must be the Geas Shadow told us about. "Why is Crystal Tokyo perfection? If it is perfection than by process of logic, then Crystal Tokyo is imperfect. Your so called order will become chaos." 

Her aura flared as she started stumbling. The gray started being dissolved, but it wasn't gone. "You are a threat to Crystal Tokyo, so you must die" Her aura flared even bigger. Shit she's about to use one hell of an attack. "Silence.." Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" I pulled out my gun, still in bazooka mode and set it to maximum "Glaive..." Her weapon rose up and was pointed at me. I braced myself. This may hurt. "SURPRISE!!!!" A massive wave of purple death shot at me. It made no sound and the very ground was silently destroyed, I ignored that as I kept on firing my weapon. Each shot made a dent and slowed it down. She must have not used her full strength, because three shots destroyed her attack, "Silence Wall" The next two hit an invisible shield. I kept on firing, watching as the her aura shrunk. The gray shrunk too. 

I realized horrified as she's putting her very life into that shield. Sweat is pouring down her face just to maintain her shield as I didn't let up. Five more shots and she collapsed breathing hard. Maybe I can do something now. "You give up?" I said, standing over her. "Cry...Help..stal...Tok...Me..yo...must...Please...su...ceed!" The gray blotches was starting to get stronger. I took out my guardian emerald and used what little energies it had to flare over her. "Foxtail Chaotic Emersion" It was a new attack but it needed a name. I watched as the energies washed over her and the gray blotches was forced out her body like smoke. She screamed in pain as it happened. Finally the gray was gone and on the floor next to her was a red rose. What the hell is that?

She was unconscious, but she was mumbling something. She was calling for some family member. I couldn't tell who. The rest was just whimpers. I look at my gun, nine more bazooka shots. I switched to machine gun mode. The barrel shrunk as did the gun, but the barrel divided into six different barrels. The barrels rotated as I heard a reloading sound. I hung it on my side and put away my crystal as she began waking up. 

"Where am I?" I grin. "You're in the middle of the Treasure Contest of the Mobian Corp. What is the last thing you remember?" 

Her face turned horrified. "The last thing I remember, is talking to Tuxedo Mask and than a flash of a rose, then nothing. I don't remember much of anything after that." I walked by and shot the rose several times. A floating ghost screamed as it rushed out the crashed flower and dissipated in the air. I always wondered why I hated flowers. This just justifies that. Saturn brought me back to her, "I remember flashes. I couldn't control my body. So horrible, so very horrible." She started to cry. Damn it I hate when girls cry. Shadow once told me it was his weakness. I consider it mine too. I swear this better not be a trap. So I made the decision, bent down and hugged her.

She cried onto my shoulder for several minutes making small hiccupping sounds that I found to be so cute. Get a hold of yourself Tails! There is no need to think with your hormones. That was when I saw her Chao land on her head. It looked so much like Shade. Saturn looked up and saw the Chao. "What is that...Is that my MechaChao?" I nodded. She stood up and took it to her arms and hugged it, sniffling a couple of times. "Thank you for freeing me" She said, still looking lost. Kit landed on my head, "Hey guys your little light show blew a hole open into the next area" We both chuckled nervously as a huge hole was blown into the room, showing a pathway that ends with rails. "Look Saturn how about you stick with me for the rest of the race." 

She smiled. "You mean it, you won't leave me alone here?" I did a Shadow trademark lady killer smile. "Of course. What kind of man would I be" My ego was unprepared for when Saturn giggled. "Did you mean to make that goofy expression on purpose?" She asked. Okay so my lady killer smile needs work. I turned to hide my burning cheeks. "Yeah come on" I grabbed her gloved hand and continued on, trying to ignore the fact I just made a fool of myself on international television." When we got to the rails. She suddenly looked nervous. "I've been practicing, but I don't know how to go on the rails." I smile. "No problem" I pulled a metal board similar to Ryouga's out and set it on the rail. "Just hang on" She wrapped her arms around me and I pushed off down the rails. Saturn screamed at first in fear, but soon it changed to excitement. I could get used to this.

Read and Review


	22. Chapter: 19: The Search Part 3: No Evil ...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Can you believe it I got this far in this fic! Groovy. Okay on with the fic and in the kindness of my heart. I'm going to tell you what the future brings. Just read at the end of the chapter for what crossovers are current and what's coming up in the future. This is the last part to The Search

Chapter: 19: The Search Part 3: No Evil Shall Escape my might.

Sonic:

This is how it's meant to be. Me and Shadow competing again. I've missed this, only he was my equal. He died for a useless reason. I could have saved him, but I didn't. Why I don't know. I was stupid back then; thinking Shadow would recover in time. He didn't and with his death, was the death of our innocence. I was so glad to see he was reborn like the rest of us. 

We both ran down the room, both running so fast that we no longer hardly left any afterimages to those watching but I could see him smirking at me. This is so similar to our final race. I grin and boost my speed to pull ahead of him. "Come on Slowpoke!!" I watched stunned as he starts to match my speed. I boost my speed again and again he matches it. Really amazing. "YOU MOVE LIKE AN OLD MAN" Shadow yelled as he ran ahead of me. Oh I can't let that happen. 

We enter into the next room, and I almost stopped running, almost. It was a pocket dimension for sure, but it was an exact replica of the space station we last raced at. We were even on the same rails, complete with rows of rings. "Are you ready to lose??" Shadow yelled as he hit the first set of rings and pulled ahead. I was forced to form some of my own rings to match pace. "Whatever slowpoke!" To further prove my point I leaned over, tossed him over the rail and continued running. I was right, outside the rails there is no gravity and behind me the platforms we were on began to detach and fall away. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I heard yelled off into the distance

In front of me, a mini tornado of black and red energy formed and Shadow reappeared. He must have learned about the teleportation ability. Great this will make this so much more harder. I passed him and gave him the finger as he hadn't ran up to full speed yet. I'm going to have to keep the lead if I want to win this time, and not end in a draw. "HOMING CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!" As the ball of energy slammed into me, I just remembered that Shadow had many new attacks. As I was tossed off the platform I saw him stop, look at me and give the finger before keep on going straight. He'll pay for that. "Chaos Control!"

I feel the rush of my body instantly moving from one place to another and see Shadow past me again. I think I should reacquaint him with one of my favorite attacks. "SONIC WIND!!!" I yelled as I started to run again. I watched as a blue gust of wind form right underneath him and release several blunt vacuum blades at his body. Even worse because he was finishing a light speed dash because it didn't stop him but slow him down long enough for me to catch up. 

"Nice moves" He muttered as we were now tied again. "Thanks I think so too. Nice new attack. Won't do you any good" He cocked an eyebrow "Nice? I'll show you nice!" Oh shit. A path of rings formed in front of him as long as I can see up. The bad part is that those are his red and black ones. "LIGHT SPEED SPRINT!!" He began to blur even at my eyes and began to speed ahead of me. 

I immediately went into the Light Speed Dash but that only kept me from falling behind only so much, he's still ahead of me. I have to try something "SONIC WIND!!!" My attack hit, but it didn't even slow him down. Damn energy shields. How is he doing that! No one ever thought to alter the rings themselves. I have to figure it out or I'll lose this. I refuse to lose. Lets think, he must be adding extra energy to the rings, but where is it coming from. I'm using the powers of my Guardian Emerald, to do all of these. Wait a moment...Shadow has spoken of using his internal energy for his attacks long before he started to tap into his emerald. I need to tap into same energy. 

Looking deep inside, I found a energy similar to the chaos energies. Keeping that energy in focus I called up my rings. It worked. Right in front of me were a line of blue rings that matched my hair. Passing through the first one, I began going faster than I've ever gone during a Light Speed Dash. I was catching up to Shadow who was only several feet away from me now. I didn't notice that he slipped out his speed boost. I stopped mine again, or rather forced to stop mine when the energy suddenly drained. With it, I felt so tried, like I ran into a break wall several times. Also I could feel blood trailing down several parts of my body. The next thing I know sudden darkness...Damn it I lost.

I awoke in an small empty room. Sitting next to me was Shadow who was putting away medical supplies back into his subspace pocket. Shade was on his head examining an orb that looked like it had a model of outer space on it. On my bandaged chest was the Chao I named Gust. "So you're awake" Shadow said looking at me. "Yeah, what hit me?" He rolls his eyes. "Dumbass. What in the hell possessed you to tap your ki like that unprepared for the effect. You nearly ripped yourself inside out and burned out your life!"

He raised my arm to show it show it completely covered in bandages. I looked to the other arm and find the same thing. "Luckily the damage was more on your arms. You must have channeled it wrong" He sighs and sits down, leaning against the wall panting a bit. I than realize, that was why he stopped speeding he was using up his energy. Hell the very name he gave his boost describes the flaw. It's literally a sprint and uses up energy. "Sonic, you need to be careful when using ki. It's not like the chaos energies that come from your emerald. If you use too much you can kill yourself from lack of ki. Ki fuels your body." Whoa, I was lucky than. "Damn it. I lost though" Shadow grins. "Nah consider it a draw."

Just like last time. "Fine, I'll beat you next time." I looked around. "Where are we and how long was I out?" Shadow grinned and Shade dropped the orb he was holding into his hands. "Surprisingly we are in the same room we were racing in." He gestured to the orb. "This orb was from an Upgrade Ring. It contained the whole room into this one orb. Inside is a pocket dimension that has a copy of the whole space station on it. I can even control it so that people could breath in space. I'm going to turn it into my mediation area/ research center. As for your second question, it's only been fifteen minutes since you passed out. I did enough that you should recover."

He got up and pointed to the other side of the room. In front of me was a series of four rails, each leading down deeper into the ruin. "Gotta go, I want to win this." He got on the rail and started grinding and soon Shadow and Shade were gone. The rail he took disappeared as he left my sight. I stretched to get my muscles to relax. Gust floated onto my head and I jumped on the middle of the three remaining rails. 

As I grinded down the rail. The two remaining rails went into opposite directions. One went left, the other went right. I continued going straight down into the last path. Soon I was grinding really fast, even moving around corners as I went deeper. I saw machines take aim, but I was going to fast, so their timed shots missed. I wonder if I have to fight someone again, like in that room. I had to fight those two outer Senshi. I think it was Neptune and Uranus.I spent too much time dodging their attacks. I almost underestimated them and nearly got my head chopped off.

Shadow did tell everyone they were possessed, but I thought he was joking. Man they had some powerful magic attacks. I would have used my chaos energy attacks had I not saw a stray attack from Uranus be reflected off of Neptune's mirror. I laughed at Uranus's toy looking sword until it curved a giant hole in the wall. After that I used my superior speed to simply pummel them into submission. I only waited long enough to see them dragged in different directions by the tentacles. Note to self after all of this is over go to Shadow and Knuckles and continue my martial arts lessons. I'm well trained with a sword, but I lost today because I wasn't trained in energy manipulation as heavily as Ranma and Knuckles are.

The next area I grinded into was a wide open area full of rails. I could see several Senshi grinding on different parts as well as Rouge and Ryouga below me. This place is as huge as a small city. Maybe this could be our head quarters. I need to get ahead. Taking a risk, I jumped off my rail and began freefalling down. I passed the Senshi and grinned at Ryouga and Rouge. Rouge just rolled her eyes. I hit the very bottom of the rail just before falling into an abyss and entered the next section. 

In front of me was a huge machine. It looked like a giant tank heavily armed with machine guns. This is going to be pleasant. Taking out my sword, The Sonic Striker, I prepared to attack. Lame name but it's a good weapon. One day I found meteor in a forest and had it's metals used to make a sword. A cool side effect was that the blade turned blue. It boosts my speed, strength and can cut through anything I've encountered so far. I even have one hell of attack. The Sonic Wave. I don't need to use this right now as this is a easily beatable machine. I counted about thirty machine guns and one hell of an rail gun. 

As if someone hit a trigger it began shooting all at once. Getting into the proper mind frame, I saw the world around me slow down. Tails asked me one time what's it like. I told him it was like how a fly has reflexes so fast it sees in slow motion. This was like that only so much slower. I moved past bullets, I wasn't dodging them, just moving around them. I could even see the air ripple behind the bullets and the slow moving waves of heat that rose from the gun barrels. The rail gun bullets themselves were being fired were the size of a dog. I zoomed all around the machine gun shots often using the bullets as stepping stones in the air as I got closer to my target. I leapt higher and held my sword out as I cut the rail gun bullet in half and half again. The pieces slowed and I was moving again before they could hit the ground. Another jump I was on the barrel of the main gun. It was still warm. 

Implanting my blade into it. I began running allover, watching as my blade easily cut through the metal of the tank. I landed on the floor behind the tank and out of range of the guns. I went out of my enhanced reflexes mode and watched as the world speed up like someone pressed a play button. The rail gun bullet shards fell to the ground as the massive tank fell apart into tiny little cubes. "I'm damn good" I said to myself. Gust didn't respond, I pull him off my head and find that's he's sleeping with his eyes open, just so he could transmit. Why did I get a lazy partner? I asked to myself. I ignored that little voice that said I'm just as lazy. Note to self, go to someone about little voice. I placed him on my head and continued on my way.

The next room I entered had to been a pocket dimension because I found myself staring over a cliff. Next to me was a river going over a massive waterfall down into the lake below. Around the lake was a tropical rainforest. "Very nice" I said. How to get down? I guess I have to do this the fun way. Taking a couple steps back, I ran and leapt off the cliff. I twisted to a swan dive and hit the lake. I'm so glad that I learned to swim. I found the water to be pleasantly warm like a hot spring. Oh I'm definitely going to like this. In the water I saw something glow golden. It's an Upgrade Ring. Grabbing it, I swam to the surface.

On the shore I activated the ring. It turned into a clear orb. "Contain!!" The room seemed to be absorbed into the ring to leave a small room. I'll have my own portable vacation spot. Groovy. I'll build a house on the shore and replace my room with this bad boy. Mom is going to love this. This orb is amazing. I'm not even wet from the water I was swimming in. I can't get distracted, I have to keep going.

The next room was a hallway, but when I ran four feet from the door, the walls in front of me began to emit lasers. No problem. I simply twist in my direction, I'm running on the ceiling towards the exit missing all the dangerous looking lasers. They are going to have to do better to catch Sonic The Hedgehog. My personal gloating was distracted by flamethrowers, electrified walls and spikes that are most likely being poisoned shot out the walls. Oh someone up there must really hate me.

"Have I said how much I hate Murphy's Law" I told my Chao after I got out of all that. Soot covered my clothes and the tips of my hair was burnt. On the plus side, the spikes were poisoness. They just slowed down the body's functions. I took a couple of spikes and coated my blade with the stuff. Hey use the advantage when you got it. My Chao just rolled over in mid air and scratched itself, ignoring me. "Very funny" Shadow must have done something to mine. "Oh Come on" I started for the next room, turning back to make sure my Chao was following me. It was but it was looking bored. 

The next room I entered was full of mist that blocked my view. "Sonic Draft" A weaker version of the Sonic wind I use to slow down falls that are coming to fast. The fog cleared, and I found myself in another arena type area that I fought those Senshi. I have to go to another fight. "I guess we are going to fight" I turned to see Knuckles grinning. His hammer looked even stronger than before. I guess I'm not the only one who has found upgrade rings. "Yes I shall pay you back for beating me" Chaos said coming out holding a metal version of her bow. "This is going to be one hell of a fight" Shadow said cracking his joints. "You are all threats to our Future" Sailor Pluto came out into the open. "You must die" She was followed by Sailor Moon. She looks very different. She was still wearing the uniform, but on her back were two massive white wings. Those wings looked wrong, because black vines were ran throughout the feathers. 

"How many people are going to be in this fight?" Amy said coming out. She now had knee length metal boots, matching arm gloves. 

"We don't know" Tails said, he was followed by a Senshi who was looking nervous and not possessed like all the others. I think Saturn. On her hands and feet were metal shoes and gloves that match the kind Shadow and I wear, only purple and black colored. "But it's going to be good" That Lara chick said coming from above riding on a yellow cloud. "You must surrender" Several more Senshi came out looking extremely bruised. I counted: Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune. I looked around. "Where are Rouge, Ryouga and Mousse?" That was when the ceiling exploded

A/N: Ha ha the main fight isn't going to start yet. It would have taken too long to go through everyone's journey. 

Rouge:

"I can't believe I got lost!!!" Rouge said running down through the last of a maze. "For heaven's sake I can see in the dark!!!" It was dark and her eyes were glowing white. As she ran along the maze, numerous traps activated, pit traps, walls collapsing, Machines shooting machine guns. She easily avoided all those gracefully. When the traps stop coming, Rouge found herself in a corner. "GOD BLOODY DAMN IT!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" She punched the wall. "I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID BLOOMING MAZE!!!" She sighed and leaned against the wall.

Cracks ran up it and the wall fell backward leading Rouge into another room. She blinked looked around. "Don't bloody tell me that that was all I needed to do?" Her Chao partner that she named, Grim stuck it's tongue out from under it's mask. "You could have asked me and I would have told you that." It said in a voice that came from everywhere and drove chills down the spine. Rouge decided that her partner could be scary as hell, and that is how she loves it. "Oh shut it, cutie. Lets keep going" Rouge jumped and started gliding into the next room. 

She encountered her machines, "I need to practice anyway." She flexed her fingers and her finger nails changed. They extended to about six inches and turned to a diamond like substance. Rouge lowered in her glided and started to speed up. She past several machine and seconds later they fell apart into pieces. Rouge blew on her nails as if blowing smoke off the barrel of a gun. "I'm good" Her Chao just laughed, sounding even more like a zombie. Rouge grinned at her partner and continued on.

She stopped stun when she entered the next room. She found herself on a cliff during the night. Looking down she could see nothing but clouds. "Wonderful" Looking up she saw a full moon glowing brightly. If she didn't see in the dark, she wouldn't have to because everything was illuminated. "This so cool! All we need is a castl-" She trailed off when she turned around and saw said castle. It looked like something a vampire would live in. It was bigger than most skyscrapers. Rouge's eyes widen "I think I'm in love" Grim was flipping it's wings and exploring different spots. 

"I hate to leave, but I need to get out of here" Rouge took one last glance and leapt off the cliff and went into a slow glide down through the clouds. She did several barrel rolls and flips, making it almost look like she was dancing in the air. Rouge suddenly rolled to the right and caught a golden ring. "I knew I sensed an Upgrade Ring" She said gleefully. She activate it and like the others, a crystal appeared in place of the ring. Rouge pointed the ring up towards the cliff and began freefalling. "Contain!" The whole scenery disappeared and Rouge was falling through darkness. In her hand was an orb that had the picture of the castle in it. 

"Bloody Awesome!" She said as she turned in midair again, her back bending in ways most can only dream off. She landed softly on the ground of where she entered. Looking around she was alone and a a door was opening. "I wonder what I was suppose to do here?" She said looking around the room that was the size of an arena. She shrugged and continued to the door when they slammed shut as she past through. Blinking, Rouge looked at the door, before just going on her way.

Getting on the rails in the next room she began grinding to the next area, as fast as she could because she got the feeling she spent to much time lost in that maze and she should have encountered someone. She got to the bottom of the rail with little incidents and gasped when she got to the next area. Ryouga and Mousse were there, looking injured. There was bloody bandages around their bare torsos and Mousse's long hair was now short and was arranged in minor spikes that didn't even reach his neck. 

Ryouga was slightly worse. Minor cuts were all over his arms and torso and a huge cut wound was running from his left shoulder to his right hip. It looked very bad. Also on both men wore burn marks. Rouge gasped and started helping them with their wounds. "What happened!!!" Mousse laughed bitterly. "Sailor Moon did this to us." Rouge noticed that both men were barely conscious. "She's a monster. Even my tough hide couldn't stand up to her, even with the upgrades we found." She blinked. "What upgrades?" 

They grinned again. Mousse pulled out of nowhere, a metallic looking disk. He pressed it against his temple and it melted into his skin. His pupils turned white while the rest of the eye was black. "An upgrade to my goggles. I could see perfectly and even miles away if I wanted to. This also lets me see in the dark, heat signatures and cold signatures. It can even let me see through walls. It keep her from blinding me as they protected my eyes. From her attacks." He also summoned a glowing white feather and it melted into his skin like the disk.

Out of Mousse's back grew two massive white wings that were made out of bioorganic metals. "This let me fly, and even turn the feathers razor sharp and with a flick launch them at a target. Did no good either, she had wings made of energy that sent massive waves of power in every direction." He deactivated the wings and groaned. "I didn't take her seriously. All she said is that we're threats to some future Tokyo thing and beat us raw.

Ryouga groaned, as Rouge finished dressing his wounds. "Yah, she was mean. Very mean. I had a upgrade that let a metal skin like armor surround my body that boosted my strength and endurance, and my board was changed to also allow me to fly. She broke three of my ribs, and shot down when I tried to retreat for some breathing room. She took out this massive scepter and can you believe it, hit me hard with this massive heart. It tore through my defenses like they weren't there." 

Rouge bent down and pulled them to their feet, and both supported their big frames on her shoulders. "Come on. We have to get their if not to warn the others." They nodded but stopped Rouge from pulling them. "Mousse where is everyone?" Ryouga said. Mousse's black and white inverted eyes glowed for a moment. "Everyone is about twenty miles down." Rouge sighed. "We're not going to get there in time" Ryouga grinned. "I guess I have to use my new attack that I was working on. Stand back, this is going to be destructive." Rouge and Mousse stood back and Ryouga got into a stance. 

He held up his fist and a bright green aura formed around it. "ADVANCE..." The glow got even brighter as the ground underneath Ryouga began to crack under the pressure. "BREAKING..." The walls that Ryouga was next too began to ripple. "POINT!!!" He slammed his fist down into the ground and the effects was instantaneous. The whole floor underneath them was gone, and the one under that and the one under that and the one under that until there was a humongous hole big enough to feet a building in it. Ryouga was now breathing heavily as several wounds open on his arms. He began to topple back, but Rouge and Mousse caught him.

"Shit, that was impressive. I didn't know the Amazon technique could do that?" Ryouga shook his head. "No it isn't. Ranma isn't the only one who can revise techniques. I thought of this last week, to bad it drained me, oh well it isn't like I can't fight anymore" Mousse summoned his wings and Rouge grabbed Ryouga before jumping down the hole. They didn't bother descending slowly as any machines would pick them off like that. The last floor they went through they entered into a massive room in front of a pair of ornate metal doors. The others looked in shock.

A/N: Time for the beginning of the final fight. For this I'm going back to Ranma/Shadow's P.O.I. If you want details for the fights not mentioned. It'll be in later chapters or side stories via flashback.

Ranma

That was one hell of an entrance Rouge, Ryouga and Mousse did, but both Mousse and Ryouga look like someone beat the holy hell out of them. "Glad you made it" I yelled as they hit the ground. Chaos immediately ran to Ryouga, who was breathing hard. "You okay?" She asked. Ryouga nodded. "I'll be fine, but I can't fight anymore" She nodded. "Than I'll stay her and make sure you're okay." She began looking over him.

"Hey Ranma, come here for a moment" Chaos said. I did so and whistled Ryouga looks like a mess. "I'm not going to fight anymore, and going to stay with Ryouga. I have a bad feeling about this," She held out her palm and her Guardian Emerald appeared. "I feel you're going to need this" I took her emerald and watched as it faded away to inside my body. I felt my chaos energy level double in size. "Thanks Chaos"

I was about to leave the two alone when Ryouga grabbed my hand. "Ranma, watch out for Sailor Moon, she's dangerous right now" I nod and leave the two alone. I walked over to Amy and hugged her. "What was that for?" She asked while blushing. "I was worried, that's all. So what's with the boots?" She grinned. "They boost my speed thats all." We were about to say more when a robotic voice rang out.

"ThIs Is ThE eNtRaNcE tO tHe FiNaL rOoM. InSiDe iS tHe ChAoS EmErAlD. It WiLl OnLy ReSpOnD tO tHe OnE tHaT cAn CaLl iT. OnCe InSiDe, ThE fIgTh WiLl StArT." The two massive doors opened and the world spun. When my vision cleared, I was in a temple like setting, only large massive amounts of treasures littered the floor and in the center floating over an alter was the Chaos Emerald. It was just like I remember, massive and power rolled off it like waves. It was surrounded by a energy barrier. 

That was when the fighting started. My senses warned me in time and I ducked under the blow from Knuckle's hammer. Looking around, everyone was fighting but Ryouga, Mousse and Chaos, who had a barrier in front of them. "You are the biggest threat," Knuckles said. "You are the one that trained just as much as me, and I'm getting that Chaos Emerald" I pulled out my blade, because my staff isn't going to do crap against Knuckle's Hammer. "Come on than" 

As I've said before, Knuckles is a monster. He has the strength and endurance advantage, by a little but it's still enough, but he's only a bit slower than me. He charged aiming his hammer in a strike that would do massive damage, even if I blocked. So I parried it with my sword and kicked him in the chest as hard as I can. Knuckle's was sent across the room. He twisted in midair, landed his feet on the wall and stuck there. What the hell? Knuckles started running up the wall to the ceiling, bend his knees and launched himself off the ceiling and down towards me. I dodged and in his wake was a massive hole and Knuckles was gone. 

I put away my sword and jumped into the air just before the shout. "GAIA RAISING" a blur shoot out of the ground and struck me in the chest. The blur turned into Knuckles who now had his fist into my gut. He hits harder than Ryouga!!! I grabbed the arm that was still in my stomach, twisted my body and slammed Knuckles into the ground. I didn't stop there. "CHESTNUT FIST!!" I'm not taking any chances. I hit him about two thousand times in the stomach at the same spot. For the last hit I surrounded my fist with energy and hit full strength.

Knuckles went about ten feet into the ground. I flipped out the hole and waited. Sure enough he climbed out the hole and a trail of blood escaped his mouth. "You know that's the first time in a long time someone's hurt me." He put away his hammer and his gauntlets shined. "Time to really fight." I nod and we both went all out. Knuckles started glowing a brownish red so I summoned my aura in response.

"GIA SHOUT!!" "CHAOTIC DESTROYER!!!" Knuckles thrust his hands out and a massive blast even bigger than a perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan came towards me. My Chaotic Destroyer was the size of Shade in his Chao form. I have to be careful any smaller and I run the risk of it being 'perfect'. My blast encountered his and they both battled it out. "Nice Try, but I'll beat your attack!" Knuckles's aura pulsed and his attack got even bigger. I had no choice but to use a light speed dash to get out the way. I refuse to make a perfect Chaotic Destroyer, especially not to a friend.

The whole room shook at the following explosion. I have to end this. I invoked the Umisenken and went invisible. I ran around and tried to hit Knuckles's unconscious point when he turned around and kneed me in the gut. Concentration shot, I nearly collapsed to my knees. Knuckles took the opportunity and punched me hard enough to sent me flying. How...how did he see me? "I know you're thinking how did I see you? I can see heat signatures, even the minor ones. Just give it up" 

I stood up, he made a mistake by telling me the flaw in the advance Umisenken. Using the Soul of Ice, I lowered my temperature to room temperature. Knuckles started looking around. He can no longer sense me. Going up behind him, I used one of the specialty attacks of the Umisenken. "WHITE SNAKE RELIABLE FIST!" I had made the attack, not near fetal. All it does is cause the victims ki to drain out the body until they fall unconscious. Was I surprised to see in addition to his ki, but rings started pouring out. "I guess I lost" Knuckle's muttered before passing out. I took the rings that poured out his body and took him to the barrier Chaos set up. "I can't believe I beat him" I said putting him on the ground"

Turning, I looked around to see the fights. Lara, Amy and several Senshi, Jupiter and Uranus are in an all out brawl to my right. To my left is Tails, facing several senshi by himself...wait Hotaru is helping him. She must have been set free. The two are fighting Mars, Mecury and Venus. In front of me was Rouge, fighting Neptune by herself and is seriously kicking her ass. What I need to find out is were Pluto and Moon are. They are most dangerous now that Hotaru is free. I found them, both fighting Sonic.

Sonic was a blur constantly missing the massive white blasts of energy Moon is shooting at him and avoiding Pluto's attacks., Wait...he doesn't know that she can control time and what's worse is that I can feel her charging up her time magic. Shit, shit, shit. I ran past all the other fighters and dove for Sonic just as a temporal bubble appeared at the spot I just pushed Sonic away from. After that the bubble was destroyed by another blast by Moon.

"What's the big idea??" Sonic yelled. "Dumbass, Pluto controls time! If you've noticed. She was about to freeze you and have you shot at!" Sonic blinked. "Oh...sorry" We couldn't say anything else because we were interrupted by Moon shooting another blast. "You are a threat to Crystal Tokyo." She said as she just kept on firing blast after blast. "Chaos must be sealed away." I rushed forward before she could get another blast off and threw a punch but I was stopped by a barrier of white light. "You can't hurt me if you can't touch me mortal."

"Shut up!! You aren't Sailor Moon. You're just a program using her body!" I rose my hands. "Chaotic Destroyer" My attack slammed into her barrier but it didn't even move her. "HEAVEN'S MIGHT" She yelled as she threw an even bigger blast of energy, that I couldn't dodge at close range "CHAOS CONTROL" Time stopped and I jumped up over the blast just as time started again and I missed the blast. I heard a scream and in horror realize, she wasn't aiming for me. 

I turned to see the downed form of Tails and Hotaru. I ran over using the Light Speed Sprint. Oh God, Oh God. Hotaru isn't breathing. "Ran...ma" Tails! I looked over, blood is pouring out his mouth. "Damn...it" He said as he summoned his guardian emerald and put it in my hand. "Don't...wor..ry, I'll be fine" Tears were pouring as I took Tails's emerald and saw his eyes close. They'll pay. They'll pay "RANMA WATCH OUT!!!" I looked up from Tails and Hotaru's bodies to see another massive energy blast heading towards me. "Chaos Control" Nothing happened. That was when I saw the time magic surrounding the blast. And with the Light Speed Sprint, it'll be a while before I can move that fast. I crossed my arms and summoned my aura in hopes of blocking the blast, that was when I was pushed out the way before the blast hit.

To my increasing rage, I saw Sonic take the blast full on and hit the wall, hard. I caught him before he hit the floor. He was groaning in pain, as I checked his wounds. His spine...it's broken. "Last time I couldn't save you...It'll never happen again." He said before passing out. In his hands was his emerald. I took it into me. I looked up in time to see Rouge blasted by the combined attacks of the inner senshi. DAMN THEM!!! GEAS OR NOT THEY'LL PAY!!! I ran to her. She's not so good. Numerous broken bones and massive internal damage, if we don't get her help, she'll bleed to death inside. "Ranma, you can't let them get the Chaos Emerald." She passed out as she gave me her emerald. 

No more of my friends are getting hurt. Amy and Lara are in trouble. They are facing off all the remaining Senshi but Moon. Moon herself is blasting at the barrier that surrounds the Chaos Emerald. No choice. I ran to Amy and Lara, using the extra energy from the other Guardian Emerald. Everything slowed down as I began tapping into my enhanced reflexes. I grabbed both of them and dove out the way of the massive blast that was aiming for them.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Hugging her with all my might. She nodded but I felt liquid. Looking down, she's bleeding heavily from a cut on her side. "They hurt you" She shook her head weakly. "I'll be fine" She's lying, her face is paling. Shit, I brought out my med kit stupidly, when I felt her put her emerald in my hand and turned me around. More blood poured onto my chest. I didn't want to look up. Amy was smiling even with Uranus's blade in her back. "You're safe, I'm glad." She kissed me with lips covered in blood and her eyes closed. "No. No Wake up"

No response. "Come on Amy, this isn't funny, wake up" Again no response. I set her body down and looked at the Senshi. Their face's were smug. "You are a threat and threats must be eliminated." I can't feel anything. Nothing. I felt numb. The numbness went away and was replaced by rage. "You bitches" I whispered. They'll pay. Even if their not in control, they'll pay. I saw Amy's guardian emerald float into my hand, and I grabbed it as rage consumed me

Third Person time

Those in the final room watched in horror as their friends were being killed or fatally injured by the Senshi, who are using underhanded tactics, like attacking from behind. Chaos's eyes widen as she saw Amy die saving Ranma and she strengthened her barrier using all the energy she has. Ranma stood up and his face was empty. The remaining Senshi besides Moon glared at Ranma. "You are a threat and threats must be eliminated." They all heard Ranma whisper something but from so far away they couldn't hear him. Lara had picked those who have fallen up and pulled them inside the barrier. She too looked numb. 

Ranma's expression changed from numbness to pure rage and the last Guardian Emerald floated into his hand, than Ranma changed. He grew several inches in hight and became more muscular. The big changes were his hair and eyes. At first red streaks ran through his black hair, but than both faded until his hair was white with silver streaks in it. His eyes changed from stormy blue to blood red. Chaos gasped, being the only one awake that recognizes what's happening said. "He's gone Hyper"

A massive white and silver aura surrounded his body. It was the size of an bonfire. "You'll pay."

The Senshi started to attack Hyper Ranma with all their magic attacks but he just shrugged them off. Uranus charged forward and slashed with her sword. She slashed through an after-image before collapsing to the ground, covered in dark colored bruises shaped like a fist. "You'll all pay." His aura got even bigger and brighter. He lifted his hand and pointed his palm. "CHAOS WAVE" A massive wave of energy, a good ten meters tall and wide came out his palm and struck the Senshi. When it was in place, they were standing in place covered in burns and their fuku were tattered. One by one they fell to the ground. They weren't dead by the raising and falling of their chests, but they aren't getting up for a long time.

Ranma turned towards Sailor Moon, who was still blasting the barrier. "You fool. You'll never possess the Chaos Emerald" he said in a cold voice as he rose into the air and began floating towards Moon. She turned. "The Chaos Emerald will be mine. Crystal Tokyo is fated to come. There are many that come to try and destroy it and one by one they all failed. From the past they came and failed. From the future they came and failed. Me and my Senshi have all defeated them. Crystal Tokyo has been curved into stone. Chaos is going to be sealed and Order shall rule forever. There is nothing you can to about it. It is inevitable, Mr. Saotome"

Ranma smirked. "You know little, and understand less. Chaos is everywhere. You can never seal away Chaos. I will stop you, you killed my friends. You will pay whoever you are possessing Sailor Moon." "STUPID FOOL" She flapped her wings and charged straight at Ranma with her scepter held high. Ranma disappeared and reappeared behind her. With an overhand smash, he smack her into the ground. Sailor Moon recovered and rose to the air again. "HEAVEN'S WRATH" The blast blinded those watching. Ranma was unaffected. "CHAOTIC FURY" A matching white and silver blast hit the incoming blast and both were canceled out. The room shook as the energy threatened to destroy the whole room. 

"Don't you know? Chaos will never go away. It's what makes life, life. Chaos is potential. It allows us to evolve. What you plan can never come. Chaos will always rule." He smirked. "It is inevitable, Ms. Moon" Her face flushed in rage. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!!! I AM THE ORDER INCARNATE!! I'll SHOW YOU" The crystal on her broach came off her chest in into her palm. "WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME??? YOU'LL FACE THE FURY THAT IS THE SILVER CRYSTAL!!! HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!!!" 

The blast that came off rivaled any seen before. pieces of the wall simple turned to dust as craters began to form anywhere. Ranma smirked. "You want to know who I am..." His aura began getting bigger and bigger. The Chaos Emerald began to glow even brighter and brighter. "I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM!!!" He cupped his palms and his aura got even bigger "I...AM...SHADOW, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!!" The barrier surrounding the Chaos Emerald shattered. "CHAOTIC EMBRACE!!!" His blast hit Moon's ultimate attack and easily overwhelmed it before going on to consume Moon herself. She screamed as the blast engulf her. When it finished she was on the ground, staring with unseeing eyes. The feathers from her wings were flying all over the room. 

Ranma, no now Shadow trembled as the memories hit him. He remembered, he remembered everything. "It wasn't suppose to be like this. I won, but at what cost" He looked around to see his dead friends and than turned to the possessed Sailor Moon, who he just killed. He especially focused on Amy, who still had a smile on face. Ranma shuddered as tears trailed down his face. That his eyes widened as he remembered the most important thing he learned. "Nothing is impossible."

He walked to the now freed Chaos Emerald and placed his palm on it and he changed again.

Chaos gasped. "He's changing again?" Ranma's white hair with silver streaks darkened until his hair was know blood red with black streaks in it. His pigtail lengthened until it was trailing on the floor. His gloves lengthened until both of his arms, like Knuckles was covered in metal. His pupils stayed red, but the outside were now black, he grew to 6'5 and two massive wings grew out his back. They were even bigger than Moon's at about a twenty foot wingspan. They were mainly black but had red tips. "Mega Shadow." Shadow said to himself as a ornate robe appeared over his body. It was solid black with Chinese characters written all over his body. 

The Chaos Emerald faded away, being absorbed into his body by Shadow. He held out both hands. "I will make this right" His aura now mainly red with black streaks came out and outlined his body. His hands were pointed in the direction everyone was at. He began speaking so loud his voice was echoing through the room, but at the same time whispering. "Hyper...Chaos...Control"

A massive wave of energy engulfed everyone. First Sailor Moon was hit. Her uniform was restored and wings reformed. Any wounds faded away. A red rose came out her body and dissolved into nothingness. Than the Senshi still possessed were hit. Their wounds faded away and uniforms repaired themselves. Like Moon, red roses came out their bodies before withering away it nothing before the wave moved on. 

The wave then hit Shade and the rest of the MechaChao. They all glowed as the Ascension Protocols took place. Shade grew double his size and his skin turned semi-glass like. The red spike ball of energy that floated over his head was replaced by a mini red emerald shaped energy. The rest of the MechaChao became real Chao when the wave hit them.

Next the wave of chaos energy hit Chaos's shield and popped it like a bubble, before going around everyone. It hit Amy, Tails and Hotaru first. Their blood went back into their bodies before the wounds healed themselves. Like the Senshi, clothing was fully restored. When it hit Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Ryouga, Mousse and Chaos, all broken bones healed, all cuts sealed, all burns and wounds faded away and energy was fully restored. Their clothing too repaired themselves.

All at once, those who were dead suddenly inhaled deeply, signifying their return to life. Mega Shadow sighed in relief before teleporting them all to the surface along with the treasure before passing out. Underneath him a portal opened and he sunk into it like one would fall into quicksand and than there was silence.

Read and Review.

A/N: Got another Chapter Done!!! Next chapter is the end of the second arc. Titled 'Aftermath' Everyone has to deal with what happened at the end of the Treasure Contest. What happened to Shadow? Or how are the Senshi going to deal with what Tux-boy did to them. Does anyone else remember their past?

Oh and for those who are interested to were I'm taking this.

Current Crossovers: Ranma/Sonic/SailorMoon/Love Hina

Third Arc Crossover: Inuyasha (Congradulations those who guess right!!)

Possible Crossovers: Tenchi, Oh My Goddess, Gold Digger, Evangelion 

After the Second Arc. I'm going to be working on several Side Stories Dealing with Kasumi studying for Tokyo U, staying at the Hinata Sou and how Kasumi ended up with Keitarou.

Lata' 

Xen-Oh


	23. Chapter 20: Aftermath

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: I could let you readers wait long so here is a treat. This is the end for the Second Arc. After this, like I side, I'll work on several side stories, dealing with the Love Hina portion. Oh I know about the transformation is Super, but Hyper gives Shadow some divergence from Sonic. Let Sonic keep Super. 

I've made a choice too, after the next arc, I'm going to include Tenchi Muyo and let me clear some things up

1) Nodoka will not, and I repeat will not be related to the Masaki Family

2) Ranma will not getting Light Hawk Wings or changed into Masu

3) Nor will any of the Tenchi Girls will fall in love with Ranma, read that too many times

4) This will be big, very big.

5) Characters you think you seen the last of will be coming back.

6) The third arc will start when I say so, but don't be sad.

Chapter 20: Aftermath

The crowd was stunned into silence. Never before have they seen something this extreme. A mini tornado of red and black energy appeared into the podium where the contestants first left from. It cleared to reveal all the contestants, looking perfectly healthy considering that several were dead and dying. Nodoka had dropped the mic at her son's disappearance, but picked it up. "We have a winner, and like last time Ranma Saotome is the winner. The prize, the treasure that you see before you and the Chaos Emerald which he claimed." The crowd started roaring as they looked at the treasure that came with the fighters. Gold, Silver, rare gems, old weapons and many scrolls. There were a huge amount of large gold rings that floated in the air.

The audience cheered and began going for the exits as the announcers thanked them for their time and look for future things from Mobian corp. There would be a lot of news about this race, but for those that were contestants they have other things to be concerned about. Amy was rubbing the spot were a sword had pierced her, not even finding a scar. "I'm alive? How? The last thing I remember is taking the blow for Sha...Wait! Where's Shadow!!" She was about to start looking around when something appeared in front of her. It was her Guardian Emerald.

"I gave him this. It should be where he is. Where is he?" She said to herself while clutching the Emerald to her self. Her Chao, Rose of Hearts or just Rose, floated in front of her and started gesturing that she look in that direction. She did so and found a different looking Shade, looking around. "Where are you Shadow?" He said, looking very lost. Amy walked over after taking her emerald back into herself and took him into her arms. "Shh. It's okay Shade" 

He shook his head. "I can't sense Shadow anymore. I am...was connected to him. I can't feel him. Shadow's gone" Amy hugged him tighter as her Chao sat on her head. "It's okay." Shade shook his head. "No it isn't and here's why" Shade pulled out Shadow's Guardian Emerald. 

Amy grew that much more worried, but still stayed calm. "It'll be okay. Shadow is a survivor." Shade frowned as it retook the Emerald. Amy sighed. "Shade what happened? How am I and the others still alive?"

By now everyone was listening to this conversation except the Senshi who were still dazed and Chaos who had fainted from being overwhelmed by what she saw. Shade frowned but began. "The Senshi, while under mind control had killed Tails and Saturn and Shadow was too distressed over that to listen to his danger sense. Sonic had took the blow meant to kill him and ended up with a broken spine. He saw that you were in trouble and when he saved you from the Senshi's attack you were bleeding heavily. He took out his medkit to bandage you up when one of the Senshi stabbed at his back. You turned him around and took the blow yourself. You gave him your Guardian Emerald before dying. Enraged, Shadow used the combined powers of the Guardian Emeralds to turn into Hyper Shadow"

There were several gasps. The rest of the Emerald had just appeared before them. Each one at their respective partners. Also the fact that Shadow had gone Hyper. They didn't know it was possible when they were reborned. Shade continued. "He took out the rest of the Senshi before going after Sailor Moon, who was going after the Chaos Emerald. What followed was a high paced, high energy battle, where it was pretty even. Moon pissed off Shadow even more and that caused him to remember his name and to trigger it." The others had a confused look on their faces. "It?" Shade nodded. "He claimed the Chaos Emerald during the last exchange of blast and he transformed again" 

Everyone was shocked. Sonic was the one to speak. "Wait a minute! He was already Hyper Shadow, what do you mean transformed??" Shade chuckled. "The Chaos Emerald holds energy that outclasses the Guardian Emeralds. When he tapped the energies, he turned into his next form, Mega Shadow" Shade's eyes glowed and on the monitor above, a picture of Mega Shadow appeared. "Whoa" More than one person said. The screen then began to display the last of the fight between Sailor Moon and Mega Shadow, and saw how he killed her. 

The screen stopped at Mega Shadow looking at all the damage done. "He was so depressed at what he done, and while he was unused to the massive energies of the Chaos Emerald he used an attack" The screen began to play at Mega Shadow holding his hands out, palms pointed up and they heard his words. "Hyper Chaos Control!" Everyone gasped as the wave of chaos energy restored everyone and drove out the Geas placed on the Senshi. Than when that was done, they saw him teleport them out the room before sinking into a portal that appeared underneath him. "And than he was gone, but he triggered the Ascension Protocols on me and all your MechaChao. They are now real Chao and I've evolved into my next form."

Everyone was dumbfounded. "Hyper Chaos Control?" Sonic whispered to himself. "But where is Shadow?" Amy asked worried. Shade shook his head, looking very depressed, "I don't know." Then his eyes blinked as something just came to him. He started growling and a black and red glow surrounded his body. Amy was forced to let go because of the massive heat Shade was producing. "I just remembered who's fault is was that the Senshi were possessed. 

He began floating to Sailor Moon and the other Senshi who had recovered during his recounting. She was crying in Tuxedo Mask's arms as he comforted her. "Sailor Moon" She looked up with tears in her eyes. In fact most of them were crying even Pluto. She walked up to the others and got on her knees prostrating herself. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't control my body. There is not enough words to express the sorrow me and my Senshi feel for this. We killed in the name of a possible future. It's not right, it's just not right. Even worse is that the person that stopped us is gone, vanishing somewhere in order to right the wrongs that the Senshi did." The other Senshi nodded in agreement. "I just wish to find who was the monster that put us under their control like that"

Shade noticed Tuxedo Mask looking very smug. It was obvious that he didn't pay attention to Shade while bragging at Shadow. "You should see this" The picture of Mega Shadow was replaced with the conversation between Shadow and Tuxedo mask before the race started. Tuxedo Mask paled as the video went on. The Senshi stared in horror as the video kept on playing over and over and over again, driving it into their skulls what their ally did to them.

"Moon, don't believe that demon, it's all lies." He said. "After all why would I, your prince would do something like this to the girl he loves and her friends?" It was doing no good as the tears on her face stopped and her eyes widened, he could see her pupils dilate. Then Moon's ocean blue eyes turned ice cold. "You horrible, terrible, evil little man" She whispered, it was loud enough so that everyone heard. "I can't believe you did this to me. You betrayed me...you made me stain my...no our hands with the blood of the innocent. It doesn't matter that they were brought back, we still killed them in cold blood. All because of you, how dare you" Tuxedo Mask backed up holding his hands out in the warding position. "I did it for our future. Crystal Tokyo, where we rule. If you got the Chaos Emerald no one could stop you!! All I really did was give you a push to do whatever it took. The Silver Crystal began glowing brighter and brighter. "I see you for real now" Tuxedo Mask backed up, his costume starting to smoke when he backed up into something.

He turned to see Moon's Chao, Angel of Light or Angel for short started glowing a bright silver. Moon kept on talking "I loved you and this is what I get for that love? ENSLAVED" Angel began changing. She curled up and massive silver wings made out of energy surrounded her. They opened to reveal a silver haired version of Moon wearing a long flowing robe, holding a massive sword surrounded by a white aura. This is Angel's alternate form, triggered by Moon's Silver Crystal. The wings turned real and the symbol of the moon appeared on Angel's head. If one would look into her eyes, they would see solid blue. 

Moon also changed. Her fuku turned to ribbons and reformed into an white evening gown as the Silver Crystal bloomed like a flower. It hovered in front of Sailor Moon, now Princess Serenity's chest. Her hair also turned into silver only it glowed and blinding those who would look directly into it. "I never knew you, but now I see." Tears began again "Out of what we had in the past all I will do is take the Golden Crystal" Her hands glowed and Tuxedo Mask clutched his chest in pain as a golden gem came out his body forcibly and landed in Serenity's open hand.

"My Senshi will not attack you out of the help you have given to us in the past, but never approach us again. You are dead to us Tuxedo Mask"

She changed back to Moon and began weeping. Angel frowned and floated over to Moon and took her into her arms as Moon began crying even harder. A scream drew everyone's attention to Tuxedo Mask, his clothes were glowing golden and streams of energy seemed to escape from him. He was holding himself as to keep himself together. Next, his clothes broke off his body like glass shards and floated into the air before dissipating. Soon he was just wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt and was on his knees crying while holding a red rose. Soon the rose broke into glowing shards and it too dissipated. On his forehead, the symbol for earth appeared and it to lifted off his head and broke into pieces. This pieces did not vanish. It was all that remained of Tuxedo Mask, all that was left was the wreck known as Mamoru Chiba.

The Senshi turned away from him crying his lungs out, it didn't matter anymore. "They may not do something to you, but that doesn't mean I won't!!" The still glowing Shade said menacingly. "YOU CAUSED SHADOW TO GO AWAY!!!! You'll learn why my name is Divine Shade!!" An egg of energy surrounded Shade, like when he takes his Dragon from, only this egg was red with black slashed marks. I grew to the size of a tank before it split opened again to reveal Shade's new form. 

He was now a massive red tiger with black stripes and the fur was arranged in spikes that leaned back. His fangs looked massive as did his claws. His eyes were swirls of black and red. The gloves and shoes changed to surround his legs in metal. Several Upgrade Rings floated and surrounded the tip of his tail before shrinking over the tail like bracelets, about ten of them were there. Shade roared and the whole place shook. "You shall pay" His voice came from everywhere. The wind began to pick up in the area. 

Everyone was dumbfounded at this new change. Mamoru eye's widened in horror as he got to his feet and started running. "It'll do no good" A barrier of wind appeared in front of Mamoru and he slammed into hard enough to dislocate his shoulder. "I am lord of the Wind. I am everywhere. You can not stop me, stupid man. You'll pay." Shade pounced and landed in front of his prey. Mamoru had to look up in order to see Shade's head. Shade quickly lashed out his paw, slashing Mamoru's face. 

He screamed in pain. On his face the cuts were glowing black. "I curse you to live forever as an old, weak, half-senile, half blind, half dead old man." Instantly, the glow on the cuts covered his whole body. When it cleared, Mamoru was a decrypted old frail man. Through the wrinkles of skin that used to be his face, one could see the cuts turn into horrid scars. He started walking off in any direction, lost to the world. Tiger Shade was panting, not out of fatigue, but anger. He rested body on the ground and stared at everyone. "I didn't kill him, you should be glad of that."

Everyone was stunned, what kind of power did Shade possess? He already has a dragon form, but now a tiger? What's next? Their attention was drawn by the whimper, "I want Uncle Shadow!" They turned to see the Senshi of Saturn crying. Shade's eyes widen as he began to approach Hotaru. "You remember?" She nodded and hugged his head, not even fearful of his form and kept on crying. "It's not fair. Daddy isn't here, now Shadow's gone!!!" The other Senshi were confused. "What is she talking about?" Uranus asked. "Her father was taken over by that demon and died." Pluto shook her head. "She was adopted at the age of four. I think she's talking about her father in the Silver Millennium. The King of Saturn. Saturn was under populated and the conditions harsh, so the King was also a great scientist and was allowed a lot of freedom" 

"I was so much more" A voice said behind them. The Senshi didn't know who he was, but the others that lived in Nerima knew him well. "Happosai!" Hotaru looked up, looking extremely happy. Happosai nodded and began changing, soon their was a man in his forties with orangish red hair that had purple highlights that matched Hotaru's hair color. Floating over his head was a Chao, it had gloves and shoes like Shade but on it's head was a massive horn. "I hate that title, King of Saturn. I am Professor Gerald Happosai Robotnik and that's my daughter. Hotaru Maria Robotnik" Sonic and the others paled at his last name. Hotaru squealed and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" Shade had nodded, already knowing that he was back. 

Sonic gulped. "Di-Di-Did you just say Robotnik" He nodded, "I see by your reactions you met my great grandson" They nodded and he sighed. "He was always a little disturbed." He shrugged. "So Shadow used his Mega Form" Sonic stared at him "You knew that there was an higher form?" He shrugged again. "Of course, who do you think sealed away the Chaos Emeralds to keep the Senshi or any other evil force from using them? Shadow and I of course." There was silence and Pluto was the one to speak. "You mean you kept away a power source that would have saved everyone!!!" He nodded. 

"Of course. Power corrupts absolutely and besides the Silver Millennium Empire wasn't that good. You and the others were princesses so you didn't see how your people lived. They were poor, diseased and barely living in poverty. Why do you think Saturn had no palace, even though I was known as the King of Saturn, the people ruled themselves. It was one of the most stable planets in the empire, but was ignored by the nobility because we didn't act high class and our power made us feared. To the people of the empire considered Saturn to be a paradise. Had you even one Emerald, things would only get better for those on top. Shadow and I realized this and sealed them away." He turned to Uranus and Neptune. "If you don't mind, I would like to catch up to my daughter. Thank you very much for taking care of her."

Neptune and Uranus nodded uncertain, but gave in at seeing the look on Saturn's face. They shared a similar weakness to Shadow as they could never ignore the puppy dog look. Neptune gave him an address. "Just drop her off, later" He nodded. "Okay then Neon Pegasus, lets go" The Chao floating around him nodded and began to change. Everyone was treated to the sight of a rainbow winged white unicorn landing on the ground with armor covering vital spots. "Cool huh?" Hotaru said as she got on behind her father. "We'll see you at the Saotome Residence later!" Her father called out as Neon took off and flew in the air, leaving those gaping.

Soon everyone found themselves at the Saotome Manor, Nodoka realizing that they may be in shock from what happened. So they all sat in the living room in front of a roaring fire and wrapped in blankets. Rouge and Chaos were sitting in the laps of their boyfriends while Sonic, Tails and Mousse sat ina circle on the floor recounting the ruins. Amy sat in a love chair in the corner that was turned away from everyone. What she was doing couldn't be seen but the occasional sniffle could be heard form there. Lara was in one of the guest rooms taking a nap. The Senshi sat in a close circle surrounding their leader who now was embracing Angel who had reverted back to her Chao form. All the other Chao were either floating, sleeping or in the kitchen getting something to eat, except for Shade. He had stayed in his tiger form. He was now only twice the size of an average tiger and his fur was no longer spiky but silky smooth. He was in a ball in the center of the room staring at the fire.

"Shade?" Sonic began and shut up when he saw him turn around and growl, showing rows of sharp deadly teeth. "F**K OFF DUMBASS" Shade growled before turning back to the fire. Sonic was shaking, but quickly hid it. "Shade that isn't very polite" Nodoka Saotome said as she entered the room holding a tray full of drinks. Shade didn't respond to her. Nodoka turned to everyone. "He's a little cranky, about my son disappearing." Everyone didn't voice the 'little' comment. Mousse looked at the Saotome Matriarch. "Why aren't you worried about Ranma" 

She shrugged. "Why should I be. I feel in my heart that my son is okay and that is all that matters. This is just another one of his adventures and besides, this is my son your talking about. He's a survivor." 

Those listening felt slightly better, but Nodoka had noticed Amy and had walked over. "You okay dear?" She didn't turn around, but shook her head. "He's gone again. I'm alone, again. This isn't right" Nodoka bent down and hugged Amy. "Shh. That's fool talk you're speaking. My son isn't dead, just somewhere else. I know for a fact that you're in his heart. So you shouldn't lose hope, because you're not alone." Amy sniffed again this time loud enough to draw attention to Rose, who floated down onto the table next to Amy and began to do a little dance. Amy giggled and pat her new partner on the back of her head. "Feeling better?" She nodded and hugged Nodoka, "Thank you." 

Nodoka nodded and took an empty seat and began reading her book again. Amy got up and walked over to Shade before laying on his body. Shade growled and looked up; his growl died when he saw who it was. "You feel the same way" Amy whispered. "I've never been apart from Shadow, this is the first time it happened." Amy just sat down and leaned against Shade. "He's fine. I would feel it had he died, no matter where he is." Amy sighed in relief. "How do you have such a connection with Shadow?" Shade shrugged. "I was in his soul for so long, I mean in his soul. I sealed myself inside Shadow's body long ago, and had been connected to his soul for so long, we've bonded on a deeper level."

Amy was about to ask more when Sailor Moon came over, holding Angel and without her Senshi. "Mind if I sit?" She asked, Shade shrugged and she sat down next to Amy, absorbing the heat coming from Shade's body. "How you're doing Sailor Moon?" Amy asked. Moon raised her hand. "I can trust you, call me by my name, Usagi" Amy nodded. "So Usagi, are you okay?" She shook her head. "I'm not, but I will be. I should be asking you that though" Amy laughed. "No you shouldn't. It was that moron, that did that to you." 

Usagi nodded. "I just never expected to be betrayed by my prince. He's saved my life so many times, only to stab me in the back." Amy frowned, "You shouldn't rely on a prince to save you when you needed help, it only takes one time for them to not save you when you most needed them. You should rely on yourself and your friends, when needed." Usagi nodded. "You sound like you have experienced this." Amy nodded. "I learned a long time ago, that I shouldn't be a princess, doing nothing but wait for their prince to come and slay the bad guy." She took a glance at Sonic but Usagi didn't catch this. "The prince I waited for didn't come until it was too late." 

Tears began to form at the corners of Usagi's eyes. "Then tell me, does the hurt go away? The hurt runs so deep it rest in my heart. It hurts so much." Amy nodded. "The hurt won't go away, you'll always remember it, you'll grow and learn, but you'll never forget." Usagi smiled and hugged Amy, "Thank you." Amy grinned. "No problem." She paused before continuing. "You know, not many people would approach Shade, when he's pissed. Things seemed to blow up when like that." Shade snorted, Usagi shook her head. "Shade wouldn't do anything to me, he's exactly like Ranma." She reach up and began scratching him behind the ears. "He's just a softy, aren't you?" Shade purred softly and went to sleep.

Usagi smiled before picking up Angel. "She changed into an near identical version of me. How did that happen?" Usagi had spoken loud enough to alert everyone. Tails spoke first. "I think I can explain how, but not why. You see Ranma built the MechaChao to be as advance as possible. When we activated them, they bounded themselves to us, therefore taking forms that reflect our souls. At the last days of production, Ranma wrote a program called the Ascension Protocols. I figure that with the right means. The chao can accesses different bodies in their personal subspace pocket. Also these bodies are all depending on the chao's partner. I'll show you."

He summoned his guardian emerald and Kit floated in front of him. Tails tossed it and seconds later, everyone was looking at Kit's alternate form, smaller to fit into the room. "I thought that the Chao only had one alternate body, but Shade disproved that theory earlier today. I figure that best thing people should do is go into the Saotome's massive backyard and see what these alternate bodies are."

"You are just as smart as Ranma said you are." Said a voice behind him. They turned to see the form of Gerald and Hotaru, now in civilian form grinning widely. Hotaru was wearing simple black jeans and a purple cutoff shirt. Gerald watched as Tails blushed and grinned evilly internally. "You got a lot of potential Tails." Gerald removed his coat to reveal brown slacks, vest and a white shirt buttoned up. Neon was on his head in the style that so many chao seem to do. Hotaru's chao, Violet Death was also on her partners head, yawning, bored out her mind.

Hotaru ran over and hugged the tiger form of Shade. "Hey Shade-chan, lets go play!" Those who experienced Shade's bad mood prayed for the girl and were very surprised when the tiger rolled his eyes, but stood up. Hotaru jumped on his back and in a blur of purple, red and black the two were gone. Neptune and Uranus gasped at the disappearing act. Gerald rolled his eyes. "Come on, the two are in the back yard" With that said, he turned and walked out. Soon the others followed with their chao.

The backyard of the Saotome manor wasn't a backyard to say, but a clearing that had paths that lead to a massive forest. They found Kasumi and her guest, Keitaro laying in a hammock watching the scene in front of them. Keitaro was gaping rather and Kasumi had a glint in her eye. In front of them was a blur that was everywhere, with it was the joyed screams of Hotaru as Shade, bounced from tree to tree as fast as possible. Nodoka walked up to the hammock and grinned at the two young adults in there. "Why Kasumi, I trust you are having fun?" Kasumi nodded, looking at the Chao floating before her. "So those are the MechaChao, Ranma was working on." Nodoka nodded. "Most impressive, but you have to call them real chao now."

Keitaro was amazed. "I pray Su, never meets Ranma, the things he could teach her," He had a disturbing vision of a turtle that changed into Godzilla. Kasumi chuckled, having met the young genius. "I was wondering, are there any more eggs?" At that point Shade stopped in front of the three people talking, appearing out of nowhere and startling them. Hotaru got off to clear the dizziness in her head, but just tittered backwards onto the ground and started laughing.

"Ranma, made a bunch of eggs, not knowing how many would compete. Would you like one?" They nodded and several eggs appeared in front of them. Nodoka took hers and it disappeared into her sleeves. "Aunty, I never knew you knew hidden weapons." Kasumi said as she placed hers and Keitaro's eggs nearby. Nodoka smirked, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"That there is Ms. Saotome." Gerald said walking behind them. "Those Chao eggs should hatch within a week, but for now we should see the other's alternate forms. I have to say, I'm curious." They nodded and began to walk towards the others. All of them, but Tails was nervous. "So what do we do?" Rouge asked. Gerald grin. "All the Chao needs is a massive boost of energy. For those with the guardian emeralds, all it takes is to feed the Chao the emerald. Don't worry you'll get it back. 

As for the martial artist, It'll take the energy that of a massive ki attack. And for the Senshi I believe all you have to do is channel your energy into your partner rather than yourselves."

"It's that easy?" Sonic said right before Kit turned into his alternate form. The giant multi-tailed fox went off into one of the paths that lead to the forest. Knuckles seeing this shrugged. "Okay S.T., lets try this out." Rouge turned to him "S. T.? What does that mean?" Knuckles smiled as he tossed his emerald. "I'll tell you one day" He said before watching the change. The gauntlets on the Chao turned to liquid and soon the whole Chao was surrounded in a metal eggs. It grew and pulsed several times before it turned to liquid and S.T's new form grew out the metal egg. It was as big as a red wood tree. "A metal golem" Knuckles said as he looked at his partners new form. It resembled a knight only it had large versions of Knuckle's gauntlets. There were spikes running throughout the whole thing and the helmet was shaped like that of a demon. The portion where usually the upper face could be seen was nothing but darkness except two glowing brownish red eyes. "Most impressive. I want to see you in action."

Nodoka grinned and pointed to the paths. "Take one of the paths, each one would lead to a training area" Knuckles nodded his thanks before jumping onto S.T's shoulders. The golem revealed that it's massive size didn't mean it was slow either. In a blur both were gone.

"My turn, my turn!" Hotaru said. She pulled out her pen. "SATURN POWER!" She grinned as a purple beam of energy shot out her pen and hit her partner. Violent was replaced by a massive glowing symbol of Saturn. The symbol faded and everyone was looking at an identical copy of Shade's dragon form, only colored purple and the characters on it's body was black. Also it was only 3/4 the size of Shade's dragon form. Hotaru grinned. "Cool, just like Shade-chan!" She jumped onto her partner and soon, the two were zooming through the air into the forest.

"I guess it's my turn." Rouge said as she summoned her emerald. She tossed it to her partner, "Time to work Grimundus Rex" The skull enlarged, covering the Chao's whole body. Soon the skull contorted it's jaw into a smile and started to crack into pieces that disappeared. Several people backed up. Grim was now a ten foot tall demon with massive leathery wings. It's face was something that even a mother couldn't love. It yawned showing large sharp fangs, with two being the longest to give it a vampire-like look. It stretched showing it had contracting claws and it beat it's large spiked tail on the ground making indentations in the ground. The Senshi were nervous as it looked scarier than many of the enemies they fought. Rouge on the other hand, her eyes widened and tears escaped her eyes. "Oh my bloody God! Grim, you're perfect!!!" 

The others sweat dropped. Mercury leaned over to Chaos and whispered. "Is she always like that" Both nodded and sighed. "Rouge always had an appreciation for the 'occult' things." They watched as Rouge leapt into Grim's arms and he flew off into the forest. "Goth?" Jupiter asked. They nodded. Venus smiled. "Oh I have to go shopping with her sometimes. It's so hard finding some good fishnets in Japan." Several of the Senshi looked at her oddly and Chaos sighed. "Not another one"

"Let's see what you do, you lazy bum" Sonic said as he tossed his partner off his head and summoned his emerald. Amy turned to him. "What did you name your partner? I hope it isn't something lame like Blue Gust in order to boost your ego" Sonic chuckled nervously. "Of course not. What gave you that idea? He-he, he-he" Amy rolled her eyes. "Shade's full name is Divine Shade. I heard him say that earlier. Why would you choose such a lame name? Your partner is going to hate you" Sonic sat down and looked at his partner, who was glaring at him for trying to give a lame name. Nodoka saved the poor boy. 

"Since you and my son are friendly rivals, why not their Chao?" She picked up Gust. "The Gust can stay, but how about Demonic Gust? A perfect counter to Divine Shade?" Gust nodded it's head up and down, with an energy he never shown his partner. It even put on a cute face. Nodoka chuckled at his actions. "Now go on, go back to your partner." Gust smiled and did so, before going back to being lazy once near Sonic.

"Hey!" He said, offended. "How come you acted like that around her??" Gust rolled over in midair facing away from Sonic. It pulled up a steel plated sign. [Because, you're a dumbass] The sign said. It started small, but those around started chuckling at Sonic's expression. "Gust, could we see you change?" Nodoka asked politely. Sonic suddenly found his emerald missing from his hand and an energy egg was already forming in the air. "He does live up to his namesake" Amy said as Gust finished transforming. 

While Shade and Violet turned into a more Chinese/Japanese style dragon, Gust was more like a western dragon, only a blue color. It looked just as impressive as Shade. Like the others who've transformed into dragons, Gust had writing all over the body. Dragon Gust landed on the ground gracefully before curling into a ball and going to sleep. "He is so lazy!" Sonic yelled. "Wow a perfect match for Sonic" Chaos said and several laughed. "You guys suck, since my partner isn't going to do anything I'm going to take a nap." Sonic went to a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk.

All the Senshi tried, but they couldn't focus enough to turn their Chao. When they asked about this, Gerald sighed. "You were under mind control, your partner's haven't had time to connect to the real you. Tails over her managed to break through the Geas on my daughter. Such a responsible young man taking care of my daughter like that." Tails turned beat red. Several tries later and it was only Moon who turned Angel back into the alternate form. "Why did she take a human form?" Moon asked. Gerald shrugged. "It's a reflection of you." Moon shrugged. "At least she can go to school for me, and maybe shopping, oh and we can play several pranks on people and..." She went on like that and the Senshi sighed.

"Hmm I wonder..." Amy began, "Hey Rose! Come here" Rose floated down. "Amy what are you doing?" Tails asked. "I have a feeling that Rose's alternate form is human like." She summoned her guardian emerald and gave it to Rose. A massive heart surrounded the Chao, when it cleared, Amy's guess was right. Floating in the air wearing a kimono that had roses and vines on it was Rose. She looked exactly like Ranma's girl side, only the hair was unbound, she had two red ornate floating rings above and below her. Also Rose's eyes were pink rather than Ranma's blue. "I knew it." Amy said as Rose pulled out a massive staff out of nowhere that had several upgrade rings dangling off of it. 

"Why did you name your partner Rose?" Usagi asked. "Rose of Hearts, and I don't know, it came to me suddenly." Gerald nodded. "Most likely. The chao are reflections of your souls, so their names must come from deep within, their names give hints to their alternate forms?" They nodded as they watched Amy and Usagi walk off into the forest with their partners.

"Hey Chaos, why don't you go next?" Ryouga asked, curious as too what her partner's alternate form will look like. Chaos nodded. "Isis Matron, come here" Her partner that was looking at a nearby flower came closer. "Lets see what you change to" The chao nodded and Chaos handed over the emerald. Almost immediately, a blue fire surrounded the Chao, similar to the sacred fire at her shrine. The fire enlarged, until it was a roaring bonfire. Two massive wings sprung out the fire, causing the fire to fade and reveal Isis's new form. She was now a huge phoenix only she and her fires were a bright blue. The fire surrounded her surged and enveloped those still present. No one burned but rather a sense of peace and serenity filled their hearts. "Isis, a blue phoenix. Her fires seemed to have purified us, similar to the sacred fire."

Isis landed on the ground and Chaos got on her back, before the two took off into the air, leaving a trail of blue flames that didn't burn anything. Another effect was also seen, the forest nearby seemed to have become more lively as the trees were bigger and the flowers more beautiful. It was an amazing sight to see. Isis landed on the ground. "Thank you Isis-chan. That was amazing" Isis took another flight into the air, hovering over the area to keep watch over her partner. "Ryo-chan, I do believe it's you're turn.

Ryouga nodded and began glowing a light green color. "Change Draco" The chao began to glow in response and sped down into the air, when it landed, the transformation was done. Draco now looked a combination of dragon and turtle. A large powerful shell covered it's back as a long powerful neck come out of it attached to a fearsome head. Draco had massive horns that were curled back and reached all the way past his back. The dragon's jaws were powerful, snapping together so loudly, one could guess anything that was between them would be easily crushed. "Big, powerful...just like me" Ryouga got on Draco and the dragon began moving, showing that it's massive size didn't slow it down any.

At that point Lara came out, but she wasn't alone. Following her was a humanoid monkey. It was dressed in armor that covered it's chest and legs. Underneath it was a silk tunic and poofy pants. It was sitting on a floating yellow cloud that was moving by itself and attached to it's back was a staff like Lara. She smiled. "So you all discovered the alternate form. I suspected as much when I named my partner Son Goku out of nowhere." Gerald nodded. "You are correct, Ms. Croft" She shrugged. "It's a simple matter of logic. Do you happen to know where Amy went?" They pointed her in a direction, and Lara jumped onto the cloud her partner was on, then it sped away into the forest.

"I guess I'm the last one" Mousse said. His partner ghost came down. "I wonder what you turn into." Mousse began to glow a light yellow and his chao did in response. A black mist began to cover the Chao as the egg mask enlarged to cover it's whole body. It cleared to reveal Ghost new form. It's arms and legs were heavily armored but weren't attached to the body. Also parts of the armor were designed like springs so it looked like the arms and legs can extend and contract. The arms floated to the side and the body floated above the legs. The torso was covered in armor but not as much as the limbs. In the center was a massive gun barrel that suggest something fires from the chest. The head was covered with a helmet that was shaped like an eagle, and the only things that showed through the helmet was yellow glowing eyes. Otherwise Ghost was just a bit bigger than a person at eight feet tall. 

"Very cool. Hidden Ghost. See if you can hit that tree" Mousse said, pointing to a tree all the way across the clearing. Ghost nodded and his arm zoomed through the air half way, before his arm stretched and tapped the tree on the trunk. "Good, come on lets get you used to that body." With that both charged off into the woods.

Shade walked over to Nodoka. "It seems to be that they like their partners new form." She nodded. "It seems so, I can't wait for mine to hatch" Shade nodded. "What about Shadow? We still need to find out were he is" Gerald nodded "It will come to us later...Shadow will find a way to contact us. He still has all his equipment in subspace." Shade turned to his old friend. "You know something, don't you." He began growling as he turned back to his original size. Gerald shook his head. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but if you attack me, you'll never find out. I'm sure Shadow is sending his message as we speak."

Everyone was back in the living room, having practiced with their Chao to adjust with their new bodies. Amy, Usagi and Lara were talking sitting around Shade, who still haven't gone back to Chao. Tails was talking with Hotaru; the two of them leaning against the smaller Kit. Sonic was still outside still sleeping next to his partner. Rouge and Venus were talking about England and fashion, between gushing over Grim. Kasumi and Keitaro had stayed in the hammock outside to watch the stars together. Knuckles was playing one of Ranma's many games on the big screen with Chaos, Mousse and Ryouga. Jupiter was watching the game, but more often than not her eyes were on Mousse. Pluto was talking philosophy with Nodoka and found to her surprise that even though she was older than the Saotome Matriarch, Nodoka was far wiser then she was. Mercury and Mars was talking to Gerald, about the Silver Millennium, and found from his tales that it wasn't the perfect utopia that the advisors said they were. Neptune and Uranus excused themselves to the bathroom to get cleaned up and 'stuff.' What they didn't say was that they were going to Ranma's room and stealing a pair of his boxers as a memento.

Shade shook off the females using him as a pillow and stalked up to Gerald. "I'm not going to wait anymore! Tell me now about where Shadow is!!" The room became silence and Gerald cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Sure, sure." He took out a pocket watch. "We should be getting some news, just about now" The doorbell rang. Nodoka stood, "I'll get that" Everyone watched her leave and kept their eyes on the door 

Nodoka came back in with a person with a scroll in his hand. He was massive. It looked like he was fat but it was all muscle. His head was small compared to his body and on his face was a massive mustache that went from shoulder to shoulder. He had purple hair with black slashes in it. Also his hair was spiked in a way that two massive spikes came out from under the fishermen hat, they resembled ears of sort. Hanging on harness on his shoulder was a massive fishermen's pole. The guest wore long purple pants and a black fisherman's vast that had all kinds of bait hanging from it. He looked dense at a first glance, but if one could look into his small eyes, they would find a wisdom that few could match. 

Amy stood up, getting a major feeling of deja-vu. "Who are you, and why are you here?" The man grinned widely, "It's kind of funny." He pulled out an ancient scroll. "My family has been passing this scroll down for over five hundred years. It was said that I was to deliver this scroll today. On the cover was the exact time place and year it was to be given. I was going to go fishing today, but I was curious and now I'm glad I came." Tails stood up and took a closer look at the newcomer. "I'm pretty sure I now you..." Tails suddenly grinned widely and hugged the big man, his arms not long enough to even wrap around his belly. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!" The man nodded. "It has, but now there are a lot of places to fish."

By then, everyone was back in the living room after hearing Tails shout. Uranus hid the underwear in her hands behind her back. Sonic came in yawning. "So what's up..." He paused at seeing the newcomer. His eyes widened and he too tackled the big man. "BIG!!! IT'S YOU" Those that knew Big gasped. "How..." Knuckles asked. Big laughed, giving Knuckles a bear hug that made a lot of cracking sounds. Those around winced will Knuckles just grunted. "Silly, The Soul of a Fisherman is immortal. Whenever there is a lake unfished, I'll be there, whenever, there is a pole unbaited, I'll be there. Where ever there is salmon, I'll be there, only faster."

There were several chuckles from those who knew Big. He's still the same. Nodoka smiled "Umm, Mr. Big, what was in the scroll?" Big shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is I have to give it to Amy" He gave the scroll to Amy. With out his hand covering it, she could see it was very ancient. It was sealed with a metal dragon statue that resembled Shade. She pulled the seal off and began unrevealing the scroll. She took it to a chair and began reading it.

Those watching saw Amy turn beat red. She waved a hand over her face "Oh my" Sonic was getting impatient. "Well what's it say?" Amy didn't respond and kept on reading, turning redder and redder. Sonic was about to grab the scroll from her, until he saw Shade shake his head and his claws sprung out. Sonic chuckled nervously before backing away. "Oh wow" Amy said, she had a fan in her hand was waving her face to keep the heat off. Lara walked over, curious "Why are you so red?" Amy looked left and looked right before waving Lara over. The two went into a corner "Wow." Lara said, really red. "Yes wow" Amy turned the scroll sideways and both turned even reader. 

"You know, it's like their looking at..." Mousse started. "Nah." Lara let out a loud wolf whistle. Amy turned around. "Usagi come here" She did so and looked over Lara's shoulder, she too turned beat red. "Damn!" She howled like a wolf. Mousse sweat dropped. "I think they are. " Several guys nodded. "I wish I could see what their seeing" Everyone turned to the suddenly embarrassed Neptune. 

Nodoka sighed. "Girls, could you tell us what's on the scroll" Amy glanced up, some drool escaping her mouth. "Oh....Ranma sends his love. He's five hundred years in the past. A side effect from being unused to his Mega state. Has instructions how to get there. Hasn't returned home because he found another Chaos Emerald and is going to look for it, something about it being broken in it's sealed state and spread all over ancient Japan and portions of China. Can I go now? He sent a 'gift' for me" At gift, Amy turned red again. Another wolf whistle from Usagi, drew her attention back to the scroll. Soon all three girls stood up. "We're going to Ranma's room" and were gone in the blink of an eye.

"What?" Came from many people. Shade grinned, he had been looking over the three girls' shoulders and wasn't effected by the 'gift' "One, he's in the past. Two, he's looking for the fragments of the next Chaos Emerald. Three, he found a way for us to get to him. And finally four, he wants us to go to the past. Any questions" No one said anything. "Good. I expect you all to be ready in two days. After that I'm leaving."

It was silence, until "WHAT A HUNK!!!" came from above. Everyone sweat dropped. "I wonder if she'll let us see" Haruka asked to herself, then everyone face faulted. Gerald grinned. "Never a dull moment around here" Nodoka nodded. "Yes. But I would like to get a new katana, these modern day makers don't have the ability the makers of the past do. I'll think I shall go on this adventure." The two adults kept on talking, while the others started plans for the trip.

Another Time, Another Place:

In the clearing of a massive forest, a person walked into the sun. He was wearing a fancy robe that was left open to reveal his bare chest. Long baggy pants, tied with a belt shaped like a dragon. Around his neck was a necklace full of gem shards. On his back was a staff and a sword. His hair was black with red streaks in it, tied into a pigtail that went to his knees. He stopped and looked up into the clear sky. "I wonder if Amy will get that scroll." He grinned. "She gonna be surprised when she sees my gift" He chuckles. "SHADOW!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" 

Shadow grinned evilly. "I guess Kouga found that little water balloon of instant spring of drowned girl mixed with waterproof soap. That'll teach him to call me his girl." He shuddered. "Damn pervert"

He fingered several shards recently attached to his necklace. "At least I got his shards." He pulled out of subspace a smooth metal board that shined when the sun reflected off of it. He placed it on the floor and moments later it floated into the air. Shadow grinned as he jumped onto the board. "I should pay a visit to the mutt and annoy him some more."

With that, the board took off high into the air.

Read and Review

A/N: This is it for the Second Arc. Thanks for reading. Now those who may think Hotaru is OCC, I'm just going to say that she remembers. I got the idea of what happened to Tux-boy from FFX-2. The curse was my idea though. Those of you that don't know, Big the Cat is from Sonic Adventure. How many can guess Shade's other forms? Ha ha ha. Those of you asked where Eggman is. He's going to be in this, just not yet. 

Up next: Side Stories for Love Hina. I'll either put it separate on the Love Hina section of ff.net or keep it in. Look into the future. As for the Chao, there are reasons I gave the alternate forms so early. One of them is that their going to be needed. Inuyasha will take the point at where his blade gets the barrier cutting ability, turning his blade red. Just because it's so bad ass and just before Naraku kidnapped Rin.

Lata' Ya 


	24. Side Story1: Love Hina I cry because I ...

Shadow's Rebirth: Another Time, Another Place, Another Story

A/N: This is the side story to Shadow's Rebirth. It deals with Kasumi coming to Hinata, but several characters from the main fic will make an appurtenance. The pairing is Kasumi/Keitaro. If you want the back story, read the main fic to find out what lead Kasumi to Hinata-Sou. The point I'm diverging is when Keitaro failed the test for the third time. This'll be a short break before I go back to the main story, Than I'll continue the main story before going back to do another side story. Enjoy! Note: This takes place between the Grind Race and the Treasure Contest. Note this is somewhat bashing to Naru and expect Keitaro to be slightly OCC. 

Side Story1: (Love Hina) I cry because I want to die. TEARS

"I failed again" Were the depressed words of Keitaro Urashima. 'It's not fair' He thought as he walked down the street feeling several hundred years older. 'I was doing fine until Naru told me she wasn't my promise girl' He sighed. 'No it's my fault, that stupid belief in a promise girl. I wasted so much time day dreaming, she may not even remember me...or worse, she may already have someone.' It began to rain. Keitaro looked up into the sky. "Ha ha, you must really hate me" He said bitterly as he continued walking through the harsh rain.

'What do I have? No one at the inn really wants me there. They all tell me in their own special ways, except Su and Shinobu. Su is just different and I know she doesn't mean any harm, but it's Shinobu I'm worried about. I know she has a crush on me. I can see it in her eyes. I can't crush her like that. She's too fragile right now. Other than them, everyone else in that inn treats me like crap...even my Aunt' He began crying, but the rain hid his tears. Keitaro found himself looking over a bridge. "It'll be so easy" He said to himself. "To just jump off. No one would really miss me. Hell, I think the girls would celebrate the death of the perverted idiot. No more Keitaro to darken their days." He burying his head into his arms and began weeping again. 

Moments later the rain stopped failing on his head. Surprised he looked up to see an umbrella being held over his head. There was a slender arm attached the handle. Keitaro lingered on the smooth skin before tracing it up to the owner and he gasped. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Curves in all the right places, and wearing a smile the likes that could make Helen of Troy seem plain. "I know a guy who used to hang around bridges whenever he was upset and I couldn't let someone soak in the rain looking like death warmed over" She got closer. "So what's wrong?"

He sighed looking back down at the river in order not to start acting stupid at the site of the beauty next to him. "I just failed the entrance exams for Tokyo U, again and now I realize that I'm worthless." He felt her free hand on his shoulder "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. So what you failed, if it means so much just take it again." Keitaro got a little upset at this stranger saying his troubles aren't that bad and began telling her about his horrible time ever since he got to Hinata-Sou expecting her to take it back. She did listen with a sympatic ear, but she didn't take back his words. "Like I said your troubles aren't that bad. Let me tell you a couple of stories about a young friend of mine whose had a life a thousand times worse but still keeps going." 

Keitaro was unprepared for the horrors she told him. About am abusive father who either tortured his son, or sold him to feed his gut. About how he was trapped in a ring of arrange marriages that would have guaranteed him to be trapped into a loveless marriage or worse. About people who attacked him at all times in the day and worse, a curse that made him question his very gender identity. Keitaro had lost his lunch several times. "Oh god" She nodded sadly. "Exactly, but he improved his life. So you should have hope." She than grinned. "Besides. I'm going to be studying for Tokyo U too, you could help me study. I'm sure you know all about the test." 

Keitaro chuckled. "You wouldn't want me to help you, I'll just bring you down" She shook her head causing several stray drops of rain to fall from her hair. "Nope, I feel that your a good person." Keitaro smiled, no longer feeling his life was that bad, it could have been worse, much worse. "I guess you're right. I'll help you, what else could happ-" She put her hand over his mouth. "Trust me, please don't finish that sentence." He nodded, oddly feeling that he just dodged a bullet. "Thanks I guess." He suddenly blushed. "I just realized, I never introduced myself, I'm so embarrassed" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. 

The girl saw this and grinned even more widely. "Then by all means, I would like the name of my study partner." Keitaro bowed. "Keitaro Urashima at your service." The girl returned the bow. "Kasumi Tendo, now how about we get out this rain." He nodded and began walking only to trip and his hands landed on Kasumi's chest. He instantly took them back and began shuttering apologies. Kasumi blinked. "You're a lot like my friend. I can see it was an accident, but please be careful in the future, Keitaro-kun" 

She giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you going to hit me?" She shook her head. "It was an accident. Why would I hit my new friend?" He blinked, "But everyone hits me" She sighed. "Okay, if it'll make you feel better." Her fist sprung out and Keitaro braced himself for the pain. Only her fist stopped inches from his head and flicked him on the head. "Now behave" 

Keitaro gaped and Kasumi giggled. "Now come on." They began walking, Keitaro at the edge of the umbrella, but still getting wet. Kasumi saw this and pulled his arm until he was all the way inside, but now their sides were touching. "Can't let my new study buddy get sick"

Soon they were in a beef bowl restaurant, ordering some food. "I've always love to eat here" Kasumi said as she shook out her umbrella, had she looked up, she would have seen hearts in Keitaro's eyes.

"So Kasumi where are you staying?" She smiled. "I was in Nerima, staying with the person I was talking about and his mother, but since I'm going to be taking the test, I wanted to find a closer place to live, but I had no luck finding a place." Keitaro grinned. "Kasumi, you can stay at the dorm I run." Her eyes widened. "You run a dorm, what luck! How much a month?" He told her and her face fell a bit. "Darn, that is a little much for my budget-" She was interrupted by a phone buzzing. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a cell-phone.

"Hello, Kasumi here, who is this?" She said into the phone. "Hey Kasumi, How are you doing?" Came a familar voice from the phone. "Oh hello Auntie Nodoka. I'm good, I found a place to stay while preparing for the test, but it's a little much for my budget." She sighed into the phone. "Oh that's no problem dear. I will be happy to help you out. You get me the address and I'll get Ranma to go up there to drop off some money and clothes for you"Kasumi smiled and looked at Keitaro. "Would it be okay, If I'll pay later on" Keitaro nodded. "I trust that you will have the monthly rent." She smiled, causing Keitaro's heart to skip a beat. "Thank you Aunty, I'll be down there to visit soon. Tell Ranma hello for me" Keitaro gaped, recognizing the name. 

Kasumi hung up the cell phone to see Keitaro's jaw on the ground. "What?" He was wide eyed. "Um, was the Ranma you know Ranma Saotome?" She nodded. "Yes, why?" He was shocked. "You know Ranma Saotome?? Winner of the Grind Race, head of Mobian Corp. Ranma Saotome??" She nodded. "Yes, so what? Me and him are close friends, if it wasn't for him and his mother, I wouldn't be able to try out for Tokyo U. I'm like his older sister. I really didn't think that he would be that famous" 

Keitaro simply pointed. Kasumi looked around to see all the people that overheard, suddenly pull out posters of the contestants for the Grind Race and ask for her to get them autographs. Keitaro seeing Kasumi getting nervous paid the bill before grabbing her hand and backpack before running out the restaurant. "Thank you Keitaro." Kasumi said. It had stopped running, only several puddles were on the ground and because of them, rainbows could be seen. 

"You're welcome. I was just shocked about that." Kasumi shrugged. "Lets get going, I want to see this inn of yours. I only have one question. It is vital that you truthfully answer this question. " He stopped, suddenly nervous "Yes?" She put on a serious face. "Do you have a hot spring?" He face faulted. "You'll get along just fine. Yes we do" Kasumi smiled. "Then lets get going" The two began walking, not realizing that they were still holding hands.

"Its, wow...is this the inn?" Kasumi said wide-eyed. Keitaro nodded. "I'll like to welcome you to the Hinata-Sou." At one point during the walk, Kasumi had looped her arm around his and the two were walking side to side, both enjoying themselves. "It's big" He nodded. "Come on, Kasumi I'll get you ready into your room." When they were done walking up the stairs, they found that they had a reception. "Keitaro! We heard you failed the test, are you going to run away now?" Kitsune asked. 

Keitaro detached himself from Kasumi, and looked around. "Where is Naru?" He asked. Shinobu came up frowning. "She also failed the test, and she's been in her room acting in a fit. I don't think you should talk to her, Sempai" He shook his head. "No I should, we need to talk about some things." He turned to the other tenants. "Guys, This is Kasumi Tendo, she'll be staying here too. Please make her feel welcome while I go talk to Naru." With that he left.

Su was the first one to greet Kasumi, with a powerful glomp she ecstatically began to speak. "Heya lady! Da name's Su" Kasumi detached the hyper girl from her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Su." Shinobu was next. "Hello, I am Shinobu, it'll be nice to talk with a new friend." Kitsune grinned and patted her back. "It's Mitsune, but everyone calls me Kitsune. I'm just glad it's someone older." Motoko came up gracefully. "I am Motoko, Heir to the God's Cry School of Kendo. I know of the Tendo name, from the Tendo School of Anything Goes. It isn't as famous as the Saotome School." Kasumi nodded sadly. "My father hasn't been teaching for a long time. Luckily the school won't die out because the heir to the Saotome School had unknowingly added the Tendo School to the Saotome school on his own.

Motoko's eye's widen. "It is impressive, even if he is a male." Kasumi's smile fell a bit. "If I were you, I'll get rid of the men are useless attitude, I may sound harsh, but it isn't right. The Saotome heir is known to be one of the best fighters in Japan, most likely the world and that attitude would just make people mad " Motoko shrugged. "Maybe, but I haven't met a male that can defeat me." Their conversation was interrupted by Keitaro getting tossed out the window and fell to the ground in a heap. Kasumi walked over to him. "Are you okay?" Keitaro got up and on further inspection, he didn't even get a scratch. "I'm fine Kasumi, but I wish that had gone better" She wiped the dust off of his back. "So what happened?"

Earilier: Inside the Inn.

Keitaro was suddenly nervous as he went into the inn, their were a lot of fist imprints on the wall. When he had looked into his room, he found a lot of his things thrown around and pictures of himself ripped into pieces. Luckily his photo sticker album and sketchbooks have been left untouched. Steeling his will, Keitaro went out his room and up the stairs. He found that he needed to do several repairs as their were craters in the walls and on the wooden floor. Soon he got to Naru's room. He knocked on the door. "Naru?"

He got silence, so he knocked again and again he got no response. "Naru, I'm coming in." He opened the door and walked into the dark room. "Naru?" He really couldn't see in the darkness. "It's your fault" Came from the corner. He stopped, his eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see a body on the bed staring at him. "What" She began growling. "It was your fault that I failed. If I've never wasted my time with you, I would have pass, but nooooo, I had to carry the big stupid baby who couldn't answer a single question."

Keitaro backed up a little hurt. "Now come on Naru, that isn't fair." She growled again. "It isn't fair, the baby says. You know, I should have never stuck up for you that first day." He flinched as if smacked. "We should have kicked your ass out on the street, it doesn't matter that you're related to Haruka-san or Grandma Hina. In fact I think you are nothing but a big stain on the Urashima family, you pathitic waste of flesh."

Now Keitaro was emotionally hurt, but now his temper was starting to flare. "I though we were friends. I thought we had something special and now you tell me this. I think that if you didn't want to tutor me, you wouldn't have helped me." The figure on the bed stood up and began approaching Keitaro. "Friends, HA!!! You are nothing but a perverted stupid ronin." She paused and Keitaro could see her glare. "Oh I get it, you thought I was your promise girl, what a fool. As if I would ever go out with a ronin like you. Here's some reality, your promise girl forgot about you!!! You are such a loser for following a dream for fifteen years, for what! SOME STUPID PROMISE!!!!" 

She stomped closer. "I hate you Keitaro. Get out" That was it, Keitaro lost his temper. "You think you're so all that, eh Naru? You are the most popular, you got the top of the list for highest scores. You spent day and night studying, you wore those dorky clothes and the coke-bottle glasses. You berated, tortured and belittled me just because I failed the test already and after all that what did it get you? Nothing. You failed just like I did and that doesn't make you any better Naru. You are ronin, just like me, in fact I bet you'll fail next year."

She stepped back as if she was slapped. "But-but I thought you had feelings for me." Keitaro frowned. "Whatever romantic feeling I have ever felt has just died out with your decoration of hate. I wouldn't be with you even if you were my promise girl. In fact, I'm giving up on that. I'm going to get into Tokyo U next year not because of some promise, but because I want to get in now" He turned and prepared to walk out the room when he heard a scream of rage and felt the sensation of weightlessness when he was tossed out the room through the window.

"And that is what happened" Keitaro said getting the last bit of glass of the ground so no one would get hurt. The other tenants where dumbstruck at the fact Keitaro said all that to Naru. "Urashima! How dare you insult Naru like that" She pulled out her blade and charged. Keitaro cringed at the incoming pain when he heard a loud clang. He opened an eye to see Motoko's blade blocked by the end of a massive war hammer. "It isn't nice to pick on those who won't defend themselves. Keitaro was perfectly justified in saying all that, even though he could have put it a bit nicer." Kasumi lectured, easily holding her massive weapon. "Now I suggest you put away your blade before I am forced to further 'lecture' 

Looking like a spanked child, Motoko put away her blade, her face flushed with embarrassment as the new guest made her feel like all those times her sister has scolded her. Kasumi's hammer, to the surprise of everyone disappeared in thin air. "Everyone good?" They nodded and she clapped her hands. "Great, now Keitaro please show me my room. I want to try out the hot spring." And everyone face faulted. That was how Kasumi came to the Hinata Sou. It was subtle, but things began to change around the inn, especially with Keitaro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keitaro, go clean the hot springs!!" Naru yelled at him as he read in his room. He rolled his eyes. All Naru has been doing lately was yelling at him, but for some reason it no longer mattered, so he didn't react. All that did was upset the girl more. "Yes master, may this lowly slave do anything else for your lazy ass?" he muttered under his breath. Naru had heard him but didn't react. What he didn't know was that Kasumi was bathing in the hot spring and with him peeping on her, she'll finally she the pervert for what he really is.

Naru and Kasumi didn't get along that well. She wasn't mean to her to say, Kasumi was nice to everyone, just that when Naru would put down Keitaro, Kasumi would become less nice. It was subtle but it filled Naru with a large amount of shame. "After I save Kasumi from Keitaro, she'll have no choice but to hate the pervert." She said to herself as she snuck out to the man's bath where she could see all the events play out.

Keitaro had calmed down his newly formed temper by the time he was in front to the entrance of the hot spring. Whistling a tune, he opened the door and his nose promptly erupted with blood. Kasumi was relaxing in the hot spring with a towel wrapped around her casually drinking a cup of sake, not the major amounts Kitsune usually drinks, but just a bit to help her relax more. Kasumi heard a thud and looked up to see Keitaro with his cleaning equipment and a massive nosebleed. "Oh hello Keitaro, I didn't know you had to clean the hot spring."

Keitaro nodded, stunned that a female wasn't inflicting massive damages on his body. He was terrified of Kasumi's weapon, even if she had never used it on him. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Kasumi! What are you doing here?" She giggled. "Why relaxing of course silly? I told everyone I was going to be in here, but you were napping" She put a finger to her mouth in a way that Keitaro found absolutely cute, then he absorbed all that she said and frowned. "Naru just demanded that I clean this area." 

Her smile dimmed, but quickly went back to normal. "Oh my." She grinned. "This place is already very clean, why don't you join me?" Keitaro sworn her expression changed from innocent to something that got his blood boiling, before it was back again. "A-A-Are you sure?" Kasumi rose out the pool still covered in her tool, before throwing it off. Keitaro covered his eyes with his hands, but his body betrayed him as his fingers were spread, allowing him to see Kasumi. He face faulted when he saw the one piece swimsuit, he couldn't figure out why he feels a bit disappointment. "Come on Keitaro, get some trunks and join me, you need to relax more after doing all the work you do,"

He shrugged. "I don't know-" He trailed off when Kasumi invoked her forbidden attack, the puppy dog eyes of doom. He didn't stand a chance. Next thing he knew he was in a pair of trunks taking a sipe of sake. He remember hearing at one point someone falling off the balcony of the men's bathroom, but ignored it as he was lost in the stories Kasumi was telling him about life in her hometown of Nerima.

Naru growled after spitting the dust out her mouth. She couldn't believe it!! Kasumi didn't even care he came in on her. She began cursing Keitaro's name, she was about to curse Kasumi when Lightning struck the ground next to her. She wisely shut up at the omen presented to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune was feeling a bit mischievous at dinner time. She saw how Keitaro was warming up to the new tenate while becoming colder towards her best friend so she decided to help break them up. All it take is to stick her foot out at the right time... which was about to come up. Keitaro was walking into the room, while Kasumi came in with Shinobu carrying a chief's treasure of food. It was hard to believe but Kasumi made better food then Shinobu. That caused the shy young girl to look up to Kasumi as her new sempei, turning her attentions away from Naru, hurting her best friend again.

Kasumi had just put down the food and Kitsune took her chance and tripped Keitaro, into what will occur to be another perverted incident that would get the manger of Hinata-Sou another beating. Keitaro fell, his arms wind milling in the air in a futile effort to keep himself from falling. It was pointless as he headed straight for Kasumi. Then the amazing happened. Kasumi's form blurred in motion and next thing they knew she was supporting Keitaro. He laughed. "Oh thanks Kasumi, I was really afraid I was going to fall on you" She waved it off. "No problem. I'm just glad all those martial arts lessons with Ranma have been paying off." 

The two sat down and began eating to everyone's amazement. Keitaro didn't end up in a perverted incident. Many of them had the urge to run off proclaiming the end of the world. "This food is great 'Sumi-chan, you'll make someone a great wife one day" Kasumi smiled, slightly blushing. The urge got worse as Keitaro began to playfully flirt with Kasumi as she soaked it all up.

Kitsune didn't get away with her attempted prank either. Somehow a substance got into her food that made her highly allergic to alcohol of all types for several weeks. She almost went insane from withdraw. She suspected Kasumi and was now very scared of her innocent smile. She couldn't accuse Kasumi because it felt to be a sin to accuse her of doing something wrong. What was worst is that she seems to be on Keitaro's side, and that made her fill dirty sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was carrying the now clean laundry that he had to deliver to the Tenants. Next to him Kasumi was helping out as Keitaro told her of his childhood. "I would like to meet your sister, she sounds like a great person." Keitaro nodded. "She's a master of disguise. Let me tell you that made hide and seek a very intense game. It kind of sucked when she could be anyone around me, but I learned how to see through disguises because of her, even make some minor ones." 

Kasumi nodded. "Back in Nerima, there was this one person who would desguise himself as objects. It was really annoying sometimes, especially when I would go to vending machines. I was always scared that I would shove money into his mouth. He was strange though, dressing like a girl because he was after a girl who dressed like a boy." Keitaro chuckled and than bumped into someone he couldn't see due to the large amounts of clothes he was holding. He fell to the ground and the clothes were scattered. "Sorry!" He looked up to see the enraged face of Motoko. 

"Fowl MALE! How dare you mess with our undergarments. You will pay!" She took out her blade and slashed forwards, with her blade glowing crismon. At the last moment her blade was blocked by a massive war hammer, "Keitaro just had an accident because he bumped into you. Remember you all forced him to do these chores so don't hurt him because of what you made him do." Kasumi said moving her wrist and sending Motoko's blade out of hands and out the nearby window. Motoko's eyes widened as she rushed to get her blade. 

Kasumi bent down and began helping Keitaro refold the split clothes. "Thank you Kasumi" Keitaro said before going red. He was holding something he knew didn't belong to the other tenants. "Oh that's mine hand it over please?" Keitaro nodded and handed over the lacy undergarment, his imagination going into hyperdrive. He and Kasumi finished folding fast. They paused and looked at each other, before going slightly red and chuckling. "Shall we go?" She said. He nodded and the two continued going on their way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We call this meeting to plan operation, Get Rid of Nice girl" Naru said. The tenants where in the attic again. Keitaro had gone out to Kasumi to the movies, as friends, they both said. "She's ruining all our fun ever since she's come several weeks ago" Kitsune said, still recovering from the lack of alcohol in her system. She can have it because the drug has worn off, but the mental damage has been done. "And I'm pretty sure that she was the one to drug me. Besides look what she is doing to Keitaro. He's standing up for himself more, even worse he made me pay rent!!"

Motoko nodded also. "She is always coming to the defense of Urashima for his many perverted attempts. I will not stand for him not to get his punishment. She has to go" The two younger tenants stared at them. Shinobu was frowning at them while Su was no longer smiling, she wasn't frowning, but rather her face was neutral. Shinobu got up. "I will take no part in this. Kasumi-Sempei is a great person. I wish that when I grow up I'll be more like her." She than began to leave. "I agree with Shinobu. Kasumi is fun to play with. She even convinced Keitaro to play with me more." She turned to Shinobu. "Lets go play, Shinobu, they are no fun."

Once the two girls where gone, Kitsune shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I've already raided Su's room and took some of her bombs. All we have to do is scare her into leaving, we don't even have to do any damage." Naru and Motoko nodded. "Good, then we can show Urashima his place as a lowly male." Naru smirked. "I'll show her not to mess with me." Little did the three know, their actions will have several consequences.

"That was a good movie, 'Sumi-chan." Keitaro said as the two walked back into Hinata-sou. Kasumi nodded. "I had a good time, Keitaro, lets get some tea and sake and talk some more." The two ended up in the living room. "So Keitaro what do you want to major in?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I love to draw, but I don't know what to do with it. How about you?" Kasumi smiled. "I want to be a doctor. I'm going to be the best one in the world, all I have to do is pick a field. " Her eyes then widened. "Let me see your sketchbook. I want to see how good you are!" 

Keitaro nodded, slightly buzzed but he got up and quickly came back with a sketch book. Kasumi took it and began to look through it. "You're very good." She said as she looked through sketches of the other tenants of Hinata-Sou. Then she got to drawings of herself. The first one of her holding and umbrella in the rain. Another one with her at the beef bowl smiling widely as she eat from one, but it was the latest one that really amazed her. It was of the last time she and him were in the hot spring hanging around. It showed her with a blush that came from the sake with her head pointed towards the sky, but her eyes were pointed towards the looker. It was even done in color, every detail captured.

"This is very beautiful, Keitaro." She was surprised when he shook his head and took another sip of sake. "My artwork can never capture your beauty. All a person has to do is see you in person to see my art fails in comparison." At that Kasumi went beet red. "That was the sweetest thing I ever heard." The girls hiding in the rafters in the ceiling agreed too, but that wouldn't stop them. Keitaro got a spark in his eye and he began to lean forward towards Kasumi. 

He took her chin into his hand and tilted her head up towards his. Keitaro began to lean down. What was about to happen was lost when bombs came down from the ceiling. Kasumi's eyes widen as she snatched his sketchbook and dove for the ground. Keitaro took to the ground too, as the bombs landed around them. "What's going on?" Keitaro yelled. Kasumi shook her head and was about to say something when she screamed in pain. One of the bombs had landed near her back before exploding. Keitaro's eyes widened "Kasumi!!!" 

Taking no heed of the danger of the bombs dropping he run forward and covered her body with his, taking the damage of all the bombs that went off near her. He glanced up at one point to see the faces that he recognized. His expression went blank as he took the hits from the attack. When it was finally over he look down to the slightly pained face of Kasumi. "Are you okay" She shook her head holding back tears. "My back was burned."

Keitaro nodded and lifted her as he stood. "I'll take you back to your room." She winced and held up his sketchbook. "I couldn't let this be destroyed." He smiled. "Next time, take care of yourself." She nodded as he carried her out the room. He paused to give those hiding in the rafters the coldest glare he could muster. Motoko, Naru and Kitsune all had a feeling of impending doom.

In Kasumi's room, Keitaro was blushing, but he was following her directions to treat her burn on her back. Her shirt was lifted and he had to apply balm to her tender skin. He tried to ignore her soft flesh under his skin. "Thank you Keitaro" She said before dozing off. He nodded and sat down at the side of her bed. "I don't know how, but those three are going to pay for their actions" As if fate was helping him Kasumi's cell phone rang. 

Kasumi had given Keitaro permission to use her phone when she isn't so he picked up the phone. "Hello?" On the other side a male's voice spoke. "Oh hey, Is Kasumi there? Tell her this is Ranma" Keitaro gasped. He was talking to the Ranma Saotome! He calmed down. "This is Keitaro, the manger of inn Kasumi is at." Ranma chuckled. "Ah, Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking Kasumi in." He waved his hand, before realizing Ranma wouldn't see it. "It was no problem. Kasumi has made things a whole lot better since she's come" He took a glance to Kasumi and his smile widened.

"Cool, can I speak to Kasumi?" Keitaro frowned. "Kasumi is sleeping right now, she's been burn" He could swear the phone went cold. "In the kitchen right?" Ranma said, his voice tight. "I hate to say this but there was an incident involving the other tenates." The phone went colder, Keitaro couldn't figure out how it was happening. "Are you telling me, someone attacked Kasumi?" Ranma asked. "Yes, I think they were tossing bombs at me or to scare her away, but she got hurt."

There was a pause on the phone. "Tossing bombs...are these tenants still there?" Ranma asked, his voice went from cold to calm. "Yes. I was going to lecture them tomorrow, but-" Ranma interrupted him "Keitaro? Listen I was calling to tell Kasumi that I booked her ticket for her trip to Kyoto, but now I going to buy another ticket and want you to escort her as she heals." Keitaro grinned, a trip with Kasumi..."But what about the inn. I am the care taker" Ranma had a solution to that to. "I think I'll come over and take care of the inn for you while you're gone and while I'm at it, I'll think I'll talk to them about how to treat my friends."

Keitaro felt that the girls were about to get screwed and felt some minor worry, until he saw Kasumi wince in her sleep. That drove out all doubts and put a smile on his face. It wasn't a nice smile, it was nowhere near nice. "Just don't destroy the inn." Ranma chuckled. It too wasn't nice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the tenants were wondering why Keitaro had called them there. Su was slightly upset that the older girls had broken into her room and stole some of her high powered explosions. It wasn't the fact that they stole them that upset her, no she could always make more. It was the fact that they hurt someone with her inventions. They didn't realize it, but the three elder girls just lost a lot of trust and respect from the young genius.

Shinbu hasn't stopped frowning ever since Kasumi was injured. She really looked up to the older girl like an elder sister in the short time Kasumi has come to the inn. She may have strong feelings for Keitaro, but she can see...no feel something special between Kasumi and Keitaro. Her thoughts were interrupted when Keitaro came in with Kasumi at his side. He helped her sat down before turning to address everyone.

"As you know, we had an incident a couple days ago with some of Su's bombs" Su lowered her head slightly, but Keitaro saw this. He put his hand on her head. "Don't worry Su, me and Kasumi don't blame you for this. You're not in trouble" Su looked up and smiled widely. "As you know, Kasumi was hurt." He glared at Naru, Kitsune and Motoko. "There's been a lot of tension lately. With me and Naru failing the test and you all adjusting to a new person, so when a friend of Kasumi offered me to take Kasumi on a vacation to heal. I decided to take them up on it." He held his hand out to stop the expected outburst. "Now, I have someone to take over my duties for a while. Me and Kasumi are going to leave in a while and the person who is going to take over is coming in a couple of hours. Later"

With that Keitaro and Kasumi got up and began to walk out after saying goodbye to Su and Shinobu. Kasumi paused at the door. "Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't try to mess with him. Things tend to blow up around him when he's angry" With that the two were gone. Kitsune frowned. "Who do they know thats rich enough to give them an all expense paid vacation?" Motoko shivered for a moment. "I got the chills." Naru growled. "Why is he taking 'her'? I'm the one who failed. I should get the vacation." Shinbu rolled her eyes and left the room to prepare lunch

At that point Su's smile disappeared and her happy-go lucky expression was gone. She glared at all three girls and pulled out a massive bazooka. She even looked several years older "Lets get something straight. Never steal my inventions with the intentions of causing harm to others again. Do I make myself clear?" All three were sweating, even Motoko. This side of Su scared them. She pulled the safety off. "Do I make myself clear? I won't repeat myself. This is your only warning." The three nodded; the bazooka disappeared and Su was back to normal. "Good, now I'm going to play!" She left the room missing the face faults of the three girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi and Keitaro have been gone several hours already and everyone was waiting for when the manager would come. It was already dark and everyone has eaten dinner already. They were all waiting in the living room for the guest to come. "I think this manger is a no show" Kitsune said. Any comments were interrupted by three large knocks that shook the whole inn. Motoko paled. "Such energy. How can someone possess that much power!" Shinobu ignored this. "I'll get it."

She walked to the man door and opened it to see in her opinion the most handsome man in the world. (Besides Keitaro of course) He was a tall muscular figure with slightly tanned skin and a pigtail that only added to his looks. He wore a red vest, black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. He had the bluest eyes and on his head was the cutest creature she's seen. Next to him with his arm around her waist was a female with bubblegum pink hair. She was wearing a white skirt and a pink sweater. 

"Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome. I talked to Keitaro and I'm going to take over while he takes care of my good friend Kasumi" Shinobu considered fainting. She never imagined meeting the famous Ranma Saotome. The girl waved her hand in front of the frozen Shinobu's face. "Is it me or do you have this effect on most females you meet?" He shrugged. "I guess. Makes a whole lot of problems Amy" 

Amy snapped her fingers and Shinobu unfroze. "I'm being rude, please come in!" They smiled and came in the hotel. The room went silent as they entered...no actually the only sound heard was Motoko dropping her sword. "You-You-You're Ranma Saotome!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground as if she lacked any bones. Ranma rubbed the back of his head with one hand and grinned. "I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry 'bout this"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tenants were frozen in shock. How could Keitaro have connections to Ranma Saotome. Kitsune was already forming plans to seduce him and get her hands on his vast fortune. Motoko was going to challenge him, once her knees stopped shaking and she can hold her sword without dropping it. Shinobu was the one to ask. "How do you know Keitaro and who is this?" Ranma grinned and pointed to Amy. "This is Amy, my girlfriend. As for how I know Keitaro, I never met the guy, only talked to him. Who I do know is Kasumi."

His face went dark all of a sudden, but his voice remained light. "Was I surprised to find out that my dear friend Kasumi was injured because someone tossed some bombs at her." The three older girls suddenly felt that someone had walked on their graves. Ranma's voice stayed cheerful but his expression became even darker. "I was wondering who would be stupid enough to hurt Kasumi" Sasami and Su both pointed at the three girls who were now very scared. Ranma approached them slowly and shook their hands very cheerfully. "We are going to have such fun, together" That only scared them much more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro and Kasumi a week later was on a beach soaking up the sun. "That was quite some ride." Keitaro said taking a sip from his glass of lemonade. It even had a little umbrella in it. Kasumi lifted her sunglasses and rose slightly off the beach chair from where she was sunning herself. "I still don't know who a turtle could crash a whole cruise boat like that." Said turtle lifted it's own pair of sunglasses, shrugged and went back to drinking from his own glass of lemonade. "Miyu" Keitaro chuckled. "To be fair, they did try to eat him. I'm going to keep him. I'll call him Tama!"

Kasumi laughed again. "What about that anemic girl? She still hasn't woken up yet" She said pointing to another beach chair where the girl she mentioned was sleeping, occasionally murmuring something about watermelons. "I know her. I met her on the day of the exam. I think her name is Mitsume." He looked around. "I was wonder do you know where we are?" Kasumi looked around. "I think I saw a sign that said Okinawa. Just relax, this is a nice beach" She stretched in her bikini and drew Keitaro's eyes to her figure. He flushed beat red and turned his head away...right into the chest of the now awake Mitsume. "Ara Ara, where am I?"

Keitaro fainted in a shower of blood his hands grasping the air as to grab something. Kasumi giggled at this scene, but got up to the other girl. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl. Mitsume smiled. "Oh I'm okay, I just get a little weak sometime. Whose the cute guy? Your boyfriend?" Kasumi blushed and didn't answer. "I hope so someday." She snapped her fingers in disappointment. "He was cute too, oh well. There is always more fish in the sea" A giant fish suddenly jumped onto the sand and died. "Ara Ara, bad omen." She turned to Kasumi. "Lets cook it" Kasumi sweat dropped."

"So Mitsume, what were you doing on the cruise ship?" Keitaro said after he woke up. The three of them were sitting in front of a fire eating cooked fish. "I failed the exam for Tokyo U again for the third time and decided to go home for a break" Keitaro gasped. "Just like me! What happened?" Mitsume shrugged. "I passed out before I could enter the door, so I had to go to the hospital and I missed the test." She looked around. "This place seems familiar." She shrugged again and went back to eating. "We should form a study group for next years exams." Kasumi said

Mitsume clapped her hands together. "That is a great ideal. The three ronins shall go to Tokyo U and fulfill their dreams." Kasumi smiled. "What do you want to major in" Mitsume paused. "I don't know. I wanted to be a lawyer at first, but everyone says I'm too nice. I'll just have to find something to do." Keitaro nodded. "I'm in the same boat." He turned to Kasumi and grinned. "At least you know what you want to do Kasumi" Kasumi shook her head. "I said I want to be a doctor, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. If I find something I love, I'll pursue it." She picked up her own drink. "For now, lets just relax until we get rescued." The other two plus a turtle raised their glasses in agreement. "Amen to that" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week with Ranma and Amy were 'interesting' to say at most. The entire week. Naru, Motoko and Kitsune were tortured in subtle ways. Whether it was itching powder in the underwear to vast amounts of hot sauce in their food. Su loved it of course, she claimed it was too mild. The first time Kitsune snuck into Ranma's room to try and seduce him she met with a very amused dragon. She scream, wet herself and fainted. Even now she was still convincing herself it was a combination of her being drunk and sleepwalking.

Ranma and his pet, Shade were horribly amused and kept on mentioning the subject of dragons around her. Amy had glared at her. Amy quite frankly scared the older girls. They still had no idea where she was pulling those hammers from, nor could they imagine her hitting a hundred times harder than Naru. Naru found out the hard way when she accused Ranma of being a pervert and was on the receiving end of an Amy Special. It took a call to a firemen station to get her out the tree she ended up in.

Motoko ran away from Amy every time she saw her, she would never forget what happened. She had started bashing males like she usually does when Ranma got up to go to bed claiming slight fatigue after slipping something into Amy's hand. Amy took a glance at it and gave the most evilest smile. Motoko didn't pay it no heed until she took a bath in the hot springs by herself. She got in a felt a tingle over her whole body. She ignored it and relaxed in the pool until she heard Naru's scream of pervert. She jumped up with her sword out only to see Naru screaming at her than charging. She was too dumbfounded to block and ended up getting launched into the air.

She landed in the girl side of a bathing house. She was confused at all the screams she got and the number of people that tried to attack her, successfully. For some reason their rage attacks got past her guard. As she was running out she realized she was naked and took a dress from the changing room, promising to return it later. Dressed she walked outside and was suddenly getting looks of utter disgust from passing people. 

She past a mirror on the way back. "That's funny, there is a guy wearing a dress in that window. He looks familar" She said too herself, suddenly noticing how deep her voice got. "Oh no!" She said. She rose a hand to her cheek and show how the boy did the same. "Oh my god" She was still staring when the police came. Several fights later and a dodged stun gun later, she finally got back to Hinata-Sou.

She ran to the first person she saw and put her, now his hands on her shoulders. "Shinobu!! You have to help me!!" Shinobu's eyes widened as her face paled and she let out the most horrified scream heard. Her scream drew everyone inside out. Naru pointed. "That's the pervert who broke into the hot spring. He's even worst than Keitaro!!" Motoko suddenly felt a dozen imaginary arrows hit her back. "He's got Shinobu!!!" Amy pointed out, not hiding the grin. Ranma cracked his knuckles. "I think I have to teach a pervert a lesson"

His form blurred and he suddenly had a relieved Shinobu next to him. He glared at Motoko, summoning his aura. "Now this is going to hurt a lot" And he attack. The girls watch at what was quickly becoming a very brutal beating. Actually brutal couldn't describe what they were watching in front of them. In fact in order to describe the beating that was happening, one would have to make up a new word. The fight was Kiolly. It was that bad. When Ranma was done, the male Motoko was a little more than a lump of flesh on the floor.

It wasn't revealed to be Motoko until Amy decided to wash the blood off the entrance with hot water. There was an apology from Naru and Shinobu for mistaking Motoko. When she turned to Ranma for an apology she found him oddly absent. It was as if he disappeared in thin air, but that was impossible. Ever since that incident Motoko has had nightmares of being male again and getting massive beaten while wearing gown by Ranma who was wearing grim reaper costume. Her screams got so bad, a drunk and annoyed Kitsune shoved a sock in her mouth.

Su and Shinobu loved the two older guest as they told the most interesting stories or Ranma helped Su with her inventions making them one hundred times more effective. In fact he somehow installed a fully equipped lab in Su's room. Su had began wearing a lab coat over her clothes and a pair of goggles on her head. She even developed an evil laugh thanks to her Prof. Saotome. Su's new experiments made the three older girls curse the day Ranma was born. Then they cursed Amy, and even though he was nowhere in sight, they cursed Keitaro. Kitsune, being too drunk to remember that omen about cursing Kasumi did so with the other two and was promptly struck by lightning.

"Does that happen a lot?" Amy asked. Ranma nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Even inside?" Shinobu added. Ranma nodded. "No matter who, no matter where, no matter when. Who ever curses Kasumi's name tends to get struck by lightning." Several more bolts hit the charred girls a couple more times. "Multiple times. I think it's karma or something." The others nodded their heads in understandment while Shinobu took several pictures to remember the moment.

"That is it!!!" Motoko yelled "I want both of you to leave now!" Amy and Ranma were in the hotsprings relaxing. In fact Amy was halfway on Ranma's lap. She looked up, gave the finger and went back to making out with Ranma. Motoko drawn her blade. "Don't make me use physical force!" Ranma pulled a tape recorder out of nowhere and pressed play. Motoko was horrified to here her voice cursing Kasumi. Thunder boomed overhead and before any of them realized it, Motoko was hit by lightning again. She coughed out some smoke, calmly walked out the room and closed the door. Seconds later the sound of a body hitting the ground could be heard. Amy looked up from Ranma. "I didn't think that would work." 

Ranma nodded too. "That was pretty funny. I'll make sure Kasumi gets this" Amy giggled. "You think she's going to have some fun with that?" Ranma nodded. "Now where were we?" Amy giggled. "Oh not there! You naughty boy!" Outside the hotspring. Motoko coughed out another cloud of smoke. "Ouch" Shinobu walked by and smiled. "Are you okay?" Motoko shook her head as Shinobu helped her up. "Thank you Shinobu" She then saw the tape recorder in her hand. "Su told me the funniest thing happened when I played this tape" The last thing Motoko saw before lightning hit was an evil smile on sweet Shinobu's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro yawned as he made the final steps of Hinata Sou. "That was some vacation" Kasumi smiled. "Who would have thought that beach was on the backyard of Mitsume's home?" Keitaro shrugged. "Funny I was thinking of something else" Kasumi turned beet red. "How was I suppose to know she was going to kiss me that good" Keitaro chuckled. "I remember you swooning 'Sumi-chan. Oh woe is me, to loss my interest to the opposite gender" He said play flirting. Kasumi giggled and took his hand. "Oh no fair knight, I will always make sure you're included. Why do you think I asked Mitsume to kiss you too" 

Keitaro was now red too. "I wasn't expecting that. I almost fell into the water. Good thing she allowed me to keep Tama after it turned out she belonged to Mitsume" Kasumi nodded and patted the turtle currently on Keitaro's head. "Who would have know Mitsume's family breeds intelligent hot spring turtles." Tama raised a flipper. "Miyu!" Kasumi giggled. "Such a cute turtle."

They got to the entrance. "I wonder how Ranma and Amy took care of the inn. It does look brand new" Kasumi said. Keitaro nodded. "I need to thank them for all the repairs. The inn looks amazing" They walked inside to see all the tenants waiting for their arrival. Su had jumped onto him, somehow twisting in midair so she settle on his back while Shinobu bowed. The older girls looked like they seen hell. "I'm back guys. What a wonderful vacation!" Keitaro said stretching. He ignored the growls from the older girls as he looked around. "Where is Ranma?" He asked Shinobu. "He and his girlfriend left several hours ago as they had business to take care off back home. He did say the hotel was very nice and he'll visit again in the future. He even had a talk with the older girls about how they treated you and Kasumi.

Keitaro noticed all the girls wince when Shinobu said 'talk' Su bounced on his back. "He left a gift! Open it!" She handed him a package that was crudely wrapped. Keitaro opened it to see a tape recorder that had a note that said play me. "What is this?" He again notice the girls back away in horror. Kasumi smiled serenly, "Why don't you play it?" Naru, Motoko and Kitsune began to run, but Keitaro had already pressed play. On it were the girls cursing Kasumi, but what drew his attention was how they were suddenly struck by lightning.

"Wow...wait a moment" He rewound and pressed play again and watched as they were struck again. An evil smile appeared on Keitaro's face and his glasses had a glare in it so you could no longer see his eyes. "Oh girls. I think we are going to have a little talk about a couple new rules at the inn" He paused. "Oh and I will be expecting a huge apology for your rude behavior. Do I make myself clear?" The pile of smoking flesh on the ground groaned. Kasumi just put her hand to her mouth and muttered. "Oh my"

Read and Review

That's it for my first side story. I change my mind. I'm going to start the third arc now. There will be more side stories involving Love Hina and other crossovers. Just not now.

Lata

Xen-Oh

Oh a special treat for those who bothered reading the side story. I got several emails asking for the properties of Shadow's and Sonic's swords. So read below.

Shade's Wrath 

This is Shadow's sword. Made from the fang of Shade's dragon form. The thing is that Shade is a being of Chaos Energy and his dragon form is triggered by pure unfiltered Chaos from the Guardian Emerald, so his fangs and claws are stronger than any metals out there. Because of the chaos material made to make the weapon. Shadow can channel chaos energy through the blade, in fact his blade can channel any kind of energy through the sword. Very deadly when Shadow combines his blade with his Soul of Elements Technique. Since you asked for info. What people don't know is that Shade's Wrath, like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga has a transformed state, in fact it has two that Shadow can switch back and forth from with the blink of an eye. The default mode makes it look like an average Katana only with a black blade. Also he can make his blade unable to cut to being able to cut through anything. Shade's Wrath can be blocked, but can never be pushed back...

Transformation A: Fang Mode

Looks like transformed Tetsusaiga only the blade is solid black and the fur around the handle is red plus the handle is also black. Red Characters are inscribed into the blade.

This mode allows the strongest strikes but it is a bit slower then Claw mode as it is so big.

Abilities (Warning Future Spoiler for later chapters. Read if you dare!!)

Shadow gets pissed off and steals Tetsusaiga and after testing it he's able to trigger the Wind Scar, with the knowledge of the Hiryu Shoten Ha and Demon God Storm he recreates Inuyasha's specialty attack.

Ultimate move.

Shade's Wrath.

The name of the blade is also the name of the ultimate attack.

Shadow slashes and a massive black vacuum blade comes out followed by a massive horizontal horricane made of Vacuum blades. Shadow can also make this attack home it on the target. 

Transformation B: Claw Mode

Shade's Wrath is a mesamune. Think Sepiroth's weapon from FF7. Only the blade is blood red and the handle is solid black. The blade is thin and long but even sharper than in the Claw mode. It allows faster strikes

Abilities.

Chaotic Disruption.

The blade can inflict a number of status effects with just a cut (Poison, Paralysis, Turn to Stone, Blindness, Deafness, Berserk, Mute, Confusion, Slow, Stop, Doom, Death, Block Magic, Block Ki, ) He can select from one of these effects to happen to all of them at once. 

Drain: He can drain energy from whoever he cuts. He can turn on and off this effect.

Ultimate Move

Light Speed Slash.

A bunch of rings surround his blade and greatly speeds up his rate of attacking. Blade is said to dissapear in movement and target to just fall into tiny pieces.

Sonic Striker

This is Sonic's weapon. In earlier chapters, Sonic said he made the blade out of a meteor that fell to the earth. This is true. The metal of the rock became unstable when it came into contact with Sonic's chaos energy. So the material is like a fake Guardian Emerald. (Think the scene in Sonic Adventure 2 when Sonic uses the fake emerald to use Chaos Control to save himself from the escape pod set to explode.) Sonic may have not the martial arts training as Knuckles or Shadow, but he is damn good with a blade. Looks like regular Katana, only with a blue blade that has feathers inscribed on it.

Abilities.

Sonic Flash: The sword allows Sonic to split into many copies of himself and attack independently. The most he can do is a hundred. What is so dangerous about this technique is that power levels aren't divided among the copies but rather each copy has the same power level as Sonic thanks to using the Guardian Emerald and the Sonic Striker. Take the phrase one man army to a whole new level.

Skill Stealer: This is what makes the Sonic Striker really dangerous. Once the blood of whatever it cuts touches the blade. Sonic can become immune to the enemies attacks. When powered with the Guardian Emerald, Sonic can steal an enemies specialty attack and take it for his own, even adapt it any way he wants.

Restore: (Another Spoiler) Sonic, like Shadow, steals Tenseiga and learns it's special ability. Can bring one person back to life at a time, with the Guardian Emerald, he can bring back 500 people with one slash.

Ultimate Attack: Sonic Strike

This is what makes people fear the Sonic Striker. This allows Sonic to tap into leylines and unleash a massive wave of energy 10 times more destructive then the Wind Scar. This attack can be done from long distance too, so you won't even know if Sonic is using the attack. Depending on the point Sonic strikes, he can send a Sonic Strike in every direction. 


	25. Chapter 21: I want to change the world

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: It's been a while since I started this. Here is the Third Arc. That's all I can say...

...

...

...

Oh yes I forgot. Look out for characters from other animes not mentioned. Some may only make a short appearance, but they'll appear again. The poetry in this chapter is my own. I felt inspired 

Chapter 21: I want to change the world

Amy was walking down the street, heading to the store to get supplies for the trip to the past that is taking place in a couple days. Her Chao, Rose is on her head sleeping. Amy turned the corner and saw someone she really didn't want to see. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She said to Akane Tendo. The green skin eventually turned back to normal and she grew some hair, but she still had facial hair. Akane glared at her. "I want to talk to Ranma. It's important."

Amy shook her head. "Can't do that, why would you want to talk to my boyfriend now? After all I heard from you, I really don't want you nowhere near him." Akane glared again, but made no move to attack as Rose had woken up and was now staring at her with an neutral expression that just said try something. "If you must know, I want him to come back and be my fiance again" Amy sighed. "I've wasted my time. Ranma doesn't want to marry you and because of the terms of the Grind Race he doesn't have to either"

A blood red battle aura appeared around Akane. "That's because you stole him from me! He was mine and you took him away from me!" She ignored Roses presence and began to charge when a delicate but firm hand grabbed her ear and pulled her back. "Now Akane! That is no way to behave! Has all I've been teaching you worth nothing!! How am I suppose be assured you're not acting like that worthless father of yours when you do something like this??" Ms. Tendo said, disappointed. Akane's battle aura winked out with her mother's words. Ms. Tendo turned to Amy and bowed. "I'm sorry dear. Akane overreacted." 

Amy smiled at the head of the Tendo clan. "Oh it's okay Misses T. Akane just needs to mature more and realize that my boyfriend isn't a item to own, but a person of his own" Ms. Tendo chuckled and nodded while Akane turned red in anger and embarrassment. Ms. Tendo looked at the bag in Amy's hand. "Oh you're preparing for the trip?" Amy nodded. "I have to get my boyfriend back and yell at him a little for pulling that sunt of his." Both chuckled as Akane looked in confusion. "What trip?" Ms. Tendo frowned. "I told you last week, a bunch of Ranma's friends are taking a little trip into the past to pick up Ranma and go on an adventure. Didn't I tell you I was going with Nodoka to catch up on old times?" 

Akane turned even redder this time pure embarrassment. "I wasn't listening" Her mother sighed. "You girls. So I take it you are not going?" Akane paused. "I'll go! After all isn't a martial artist's duty is protect the weak." Both Amy and Ms. Tendo sighed. "Akane, you shouldn't have called Ranma weak" Akane frowned. "Oh Why?" Amy pointed behind her. "Because Shade is right behind you and he's pissed" Akane gulped and turned around to see Shade in his tiger form growling. Akane started sweating. "Um...Nice Kitty?" Shade growled. "I suggest you run" Akane gulped again and did so with Shade chasing after her. "Don't hurt her! I'm sure she'll apologize!" Ms. Tendo called out. "I won't hurt her, much" Shade yelled back as they turned around the curve.

An hour late, Amy and Ms. Tendo were in the cafe her and her friends usually hang out at drinking some coffee. Occasionally they would see Shade chase Akane. Ms. Tendo took a drink. "This is quite good." Amy nodded. "This is our hangout. Hell we bought the place in a group decision. It's our little headquarters, so everything's free." Ms. Tendo smiled. "You kids are very big in the business world. Nabiki keeps on begging me to try and convince you to let her in on it." Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's a group decision for people to join the board, and despite how Nabiki changed, please don't get offended, but we don't really trust her."

Ms. Tendo nodded. "It's okay sweetie. I'm upset that their father took everything from me. I still have time to help them become better." Amy smiled. "At least Kasumi is fine." Ms. Tendo giggled. "Oh yes. What a nice young man she found. I'm really glad that the Saotomes are helping her get into college." Amy took another sip as Shade and Akane past them again. "They would have not taken no for an answer when it came to help Kasumi fulfill her dreams." They were interrupted by the arrival of Usagi. She was wearing a white skirt and a blue blouse. Angel was in a backpack on Usagi's back, her head stick out with a cute little pacifier in it. It's energy halo floated over it's head and coincidently Usagi's.

"Hey Usagi! Over here!!" Usagi smiled and walked over. She and the other Senshi had taken to hanging out at the cafe as well. It was quickly becoming popular, and pretty soon they are going to need bouncers at nighttime when the cafe is used as a jazz club. Usagi sat down and ordered some tea. "Hello Amy! How are you doing?" Amy smiled. "Fine, Fine" Ms. Tendo smiled. "Oh you must be Usagi, Nodoka has been telling me some things about a girls who are willing to share her son" Usagi and Amy went beet red, but it was Usagi who spoke first. "Well, we all believe in free love and Amy is nice enough to share, and Ranma has said he doesn't mind if that is what Amy wanted. Lara is glad about that too" She began to ramble on until Amy covered her mouth

"Ah...You better not let the other girls who have an interest in Ranma find out" Ms. Tendo said smirking "If only I was a little younger..." The girls interrupted her. "Ms. Tendo!" Ms. Tendo giggled "I was just kidding, but where is Ms. Croft?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Ever since she found out that she has a chance to go five hundred years into the past, she's been super giddy. She went back to her home in England to get some texts on ancient japan. She is an archeologist who graduated college early after all, but she is considering going back to college to get another degree. She wants to be extra prepared."

Ms. Tendo nodded. "That's good. I need to rescue my daughter and continue packing. See you girls later." With that she got up and walked out, stopping to pick up Akane's downed form, Shade was dozing on a streetlight, back to being a chao again. Usagi watched her go. "She's nice" Amy nodded. "I never expected her to be looking at Akane and Nabiki, hell I thought Kasumi was adopted before I met her" Usagi nodded. "So are you all ready?" Amy nodded. "Yes, and you?" Usagi nodded. Usagi put her backpack on the table and Amy cooed. "Isn't that cute." She said, lightly pinching Angel's cheek. Angel wiggled out the way. Usagi giggled. "I couldn't resist. Angel is so cute!"

"Not as cute as Rose though" Rose puffed her chest in mock proud before floating down to the table. It walked over to Angel and stole the pacifier. It wiped it off with a napkin and began sucking it. Angel whimpered and began to cry in an adorably cute way. Usagi picked Angel up and hugged her. "Oh it's okay, cutey" Angel sniffed and glared at Rose, who took the pacifier out, stuck her tongue out and put the pacifier back in. Usagi reached over and took the pacifier from Rose. "Now behave." 

Amy giggled, causing Usagi to look up and stick her own tongue out. "Just like raising kids." Usagi said. Amy nodded. "What have the other Senshi said about the trip?" She asked. "Setsuna doesn't mind since she no longer has to set up Crystal Tokyo. She's coming along so that we don't mess up time. Hotaru wants to come because her father is coming" Amy interrupted her. "Wait he was alive five hundred years ago, wouldn't that cause a paradox?" Usagi shook her head. "No, that only happen if he meets himself. He said that he was working on a project for that whole time period while on Saturn, so it shouldn't be a problem. Even if the two do met, he said he has emergency plans." 

Amy took another drink. "That's good, what about the other Senshi" Usagi sighed. "Motoko and Minako wants to go to see all the cute boys. Ami is curious to see the past. Michiru is going for the Kimono's and Haruka the weapons." She sighed. "I'm worried, some of them are treating this trip like a shopping trip or a boy search" Usagi ignored the look coming from Amy. "No jokes, I'm being serious. I can feel something big is coming on the horizon. My friends are going to get killed if they mess around in a time where demons didn't hide. What's worse is that there are fragments of a Sealed Chaos Emerald all over ancient Japan. I'm scared, what's worse I that I'm worried about Shadow" 

Amy nodded, Usagi wasn't the only one to take to calling Shadow by his real name. "I'm worried too, but this is Shadow we are talking about. Everything will be fine" Another person sat down at their table. "I'm glad Ranma has you too worry about him like that" Ryouga said. Both girls looked at him. "Everyone needs someone to watch their back. Back when I was younger, I was all alone, depressed and angry. I was going nowhere until I met Ranma. He was rude but he was...is my best friend. We may fight a lot but when it matters, we are an unbeatable team." Draco had a beanie on its head and a scarf around it's neck as it sat on Ryouga's shoulder. "Usagi, I want you to drill in the point that this isn't some joyride. People could die, or worse."

Usagi nodded and got up. "I have to go. Aunty Nodoka is going over to my mothers to convince her to let me go on a trip." With that she put her backpack on and walked out with Angel waving goodbye. "I'll be back later for the poetry night!" Amy turned to Ryouga. "What's up" She said. He shrugged. "Chaos is preparing several thousand wards for her trip. Knuckles is training with S.T, and Mousse is getting a massive list of herbs that still exist in the past from Cologne. Sonic is off somewhere training, so I'm bored" Amy nodded. Sonic has barely been seen. The only one to really talk to him was Knuckles and even then all he says is that Sonic is training." Amy nodded. "Me too. What about Tails?" Ryouga shook his head grinning. "He's hanging out with Hotaru, the two are inseparable. They are both excited about the trip too, but her father told them the dangers already and they are still excited.

Ryouga sighed, resting his head on one arm "You feel it too, don't you. I have a bad feeling. It's like the very Earth is warning us about things to come." It began to rain outside. Amy nodded. "I'm not the only one. Usagi feels it too." Ryouga sighed. "Chaos is very worried too, otherwise she wouldn't be making wards of all types and loading her subspace pocket with vast amounts of arrows." They refilled on their drinks. "Rouge should be by to set up for tonight" Amy said. As if her voice summoned her, Rouge walked into the cafe. She was wearing blue jeans, white cut off shirt and a black barre. Her hair was no longer white but an orangish blond. Grim was looking his usually scary self, only this time the Chao had a black broken heart on the skull mask. She wore sunglasses to block her eyes and around her neck was a gothic cross with a heavy chain used to wrap around her neck.

"You look almost normal" Amy said. Rouge smirked, showing her canines were longer. "Oh shut up. I might as well dress prepared for this trip. Long silver hair is going to draw attention. So I decided to dress how I used to, a long time ago, back when I lived in England. Long before I met Knuckles." Amy nodded. "You never did tell us how you met Knuckles." Rouge smirked. "That's a secret only between me and Knuckles." She pulled an orb out of nowhere. "Now lets get decorating, my DimOrb has the perfect one for tonight" 

"Is that what you are calling them" Ryouga said as he pulled out one, if one where to look closer into his, they would find a massive dessert. Amy nodded. "It was Shade who named them. He gave Tails blueprints for a weaker version of them for massive storage. He claimed Tails is unprepared to make a full one." Rouge giggled. "That must have upset Tails" Amy nodded. "Ever since then he's been upgrading them to the point where he could store rooms in it, when he isn't around Hotaru or preparing for the trip." All three laughed at the obvious relationship budding between the two younger teens. "Lets get this done"

Rouge lifted her orb into the air "Merge" They room faded away into darkness and the three found themselves in a ballroom of sorts. Painting of all dark things hung on the wall, most of the tables were concealed in darkness, in fact most of everything was in shadows. There was a few expectations. The stage in front, the huge fireplace in the corner and the chandelier made out of pure onyx crystal. Each table had floating candles, just bright enough so no one would trip. It was a very gothic setting. The biggest feature was a transformed Grim sitting in a throne drinking from a goblet of red stuff. Ryouga pointed. "Is that..." Rouge giggled. "No fruit juice. This is a very nice setting." 

"Yes it is" The manger said, coming up. He was a male about a year older then them. He had long blond hair that went to his shoulders, and wore a long sleeve white shirt and baggy brown pants that made him look homely. Over his eyes is a large pair of glasses with a gleam that blocked the view of his eyes. "Hey Eric. How's it going?" Rouge said. Eric grinned "It's been very good, ever since you bought the place, I have a chance to go back to high school and finish up so I can go on to college. Hell I no longer have to pay rent in the apartment above in exchange for taking care of the cafe."

He sat down and took a drink. "Ah, nothing beats a fresh cup of joe" Then Setsuna walked in wearing a miniskirt and a loose blouse "On second thought, a nice pair of legs are nice" He was popped in the back of the head. "You're shameless do you know that?" Ryouga said, chuckling after watching the two women bop him in the head. Eric laughed. "But she is hot, if not a little prudish" He didn't see Setsuna's eye twitch and the next thing anyone knew, a staff whacked into his skull" Setsuna glared at the unconscious guy. "Idiot."

Eric stood up and clutched a hand to his chest. "I've been wounded by a beauty. Oh my heart shall never be the same" Setsuna looked at him in amazement. "How did you recover so fast? That was strong enough to knock the average man out." His glasses even had an even bigger gleam in them as he put a finger to his jaw, cocked his head to the side in a pose. At the exact same moment the sun set behind him and made a very dramatic vision. "Because my sweet, I am no average man. I've been a hunter of peace, and chasing the mayfly known as love for many many moons now. There is no rest for me in my search of peace. I meditate, diligently, every morning. The subjects are life and love. I quit after 3 seconds" 

He took his cup and took a sip as he turned and walked back towards the back, leaving four very amazed people. Ryouga was the first the break the silence. "I have to admit, that was pretty badass" The others nodded in agreement. Setsuna was silent, but her face had a slight blush to it. "Wow" She said as she sat down, stunned. Amy and Rouge grinned. "Ahhhh. Does the hardened Time Senshi have a wittle crush?" Setsuna only blushed deeper. "Oh shut up...he is cute" Ryouga sighed as the girls started to discuss men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and the cafe was full. All the Senshi, and regular gang were there. Joining them was Cologne, about a dozen Amazons, and students from Furinken. The latter two of course didn't realize who the Senhsi were as they were in their cilivian forms. In the back were the trio of Nodoka, Gerald and Kimiko. The three had a jug of sake and bowls out, whispering quietly but enjoying themselves. Even Sonic was there, but he was oddly silent in a trace. The Amazons and Students couldn't believe the setting inside the medium sized Cafe. All they were told was it was another product from Mobian Corp. In fact the public was excited as they were waiting for the release of the MechaChao. Even more so sense the release his been delayed a bit. Eric, still wearing his ultra casual wear walked up to the stage, right in the spotlight. 

He took the microphone and sat on the stool. "Hey, Ladies and Gent, I welcome you to Cafe Gunsmoke. Tonight is a special poetry night that has been enhanced thanks to members of Mobian Co." The spotlight moved to where the members of Mobian Co were sitting. They raised their glasses to the stage and the spotlight went back to Eric. "Now we have a special panel of judges." The spotlight moved to where Grim was earlier only there were several more seats. Shade was there in a smaller version of his dragon form. He was in the seat coiled like a very big snake. Next to him in the next throne chair was Kasumi who was in the lap of a grinning Keitaro, who had several lipstick marks covering his face. And in the last seat was a man no one has seen before. He was in a red suit and a wide rimed red hat. On his eyes where small yellow sunglasses that let his red eyes be seen. In contrast with his red clothes where white gloves that had an elaborate seal on them. Completing the image was a goblet full of red material. 

Back in the audience, Amy went to Rouge. "Who is that?" Rouge smiled, "He's my father" She and Knuckles laughed, both sharing a joke that they weren't telling. "He must really like fruit juice" Tails said. Both of them looked at each other and started to laugh harder. "You can say that." Back on the stage, the spotlight was back on Eric. "Now today's first poet is one..." He trailed off to add for effect. "Usagi!"

The spotlight blinked out, when it turned on again, Eric was gone from the stage and in his place was Usagi. She wore a black turtle neck sweater, and somehow she managed to tuck all her hair into her barre. Adding to her looks was black lipstick and eye shadow. Usagi smiled. "Hello everyone. This is my first time doing this so be kind. I call it Why?"

__

I see you there

Though, I feel you here 

Deep in my heart

But you ripped it apart

You tricked me

You're not the person I thought you to be

All I knew was a lie

I beg you, Why?

What really hurts

That despite all our efforts

It wasn't enough

Despite how everything was tough

By you, I was used

My soul is now abused

We used to be able to fly

So high in the sky

Now you made me want to die

I just want to know, Why?

There was silence in the room for about five minutes, and then everyone began snapping. The other Senshi were dumbfounded how deep Usagi was being. Amy was whistling. Usagi got up and wiped a tear off her eye and bowed. "Thank you" She walked out the stage. Unknown to all, outside cafe staring into a window was an old man. He let loose a tear before his mind was gone again and stumbled off into the night time sky. The spotlight blink out again and when it appeared Eric was back on the stage. "Give another hand for Usagi" The spotlight went to the spot Usagi was sitting with Amy. "Now for our next poet. You may know him as he's pretty popular. All the way from China. Msu Tsu, but everyone calls him Mousse" There was a lot of applause, most of it coming from the Amazons and a lot from the females from the Furinken. The only one not clapping was Shampoo, who shrunk back from the glare Cologne gave her. 

Again the spotlight blinked out, this time Mousse was there. He wore a simple buttoned up white shirt, black pants. He had wire frame glasses on and a thick leather bound book in his hands. "Hello everyone. Thank you for your support. I call this, A Moment of Truth"

__

I was a fool

I could see the truth

But all I did was drool

I had and ignored all the proof

She didn't love me

I can see that now

She laughed as she crushed my heart and my groin under her knee

She didn't care when I said ow

I didn't want to believe

I didn't listen when she said I was a joke

I wanted her love, The goal I did not achieve

I was just her dummy to poke

But now I can see

What I really meant to she

And it set me free

It's time to start being me

I no longer want her love

Not even if it was the rarest dove

To my surprise, her I think I loath

Guess what she said she loved me now, That bullet I quickly dove

I no longer have that facial twitch

Now she's a hive I just want to itch

I hate that little witch!

I guess the truth is, I think you're a BITCH!

The crowd roared in response. The other Amazons were roaring with laughter as they saw Shampoo with steam coming out her ears. Even Cologne had to hold in her laughter at her great-granddaughter's expression. "I told you Shampoo, that you should have treated Mousse better." Her cousin, Soap said. "But I like this new Mousse. Such a strong man..." 

Mousse bowed and walked off the stage. The spotlight blinked out and Eric took his entrance. "That was powerful work, Mousse. I feel sorry for that girl, but I feel she deserves it, without even knowing her. Now time for our next person. Knuckles!" Another spotlight fade out and in and Knuckle's was on the stage. Rouge suddenly found her throat dry. Knuckles had an open vast on, but wore no shirt underneath to show his muscular chest. Many females swooned, not even caring for the massive scar that ran along his right shoulder to his left hip. Knuckles grinned pushing up his mirror shades to his forehead. "Hey, I call this Rage"

I feel the pain

As my blood drains

And my hearts slows

I feel the anger

The despair

The rage

And with it, Power

I can't be stopped

I refuse to die like this

I won't give up

Not until I meet her again

So abandon all hope

For I will crush you

There's no chance

You can't beat me

I am invincible

So I bleed

But I fight

So I bleed

But I continue

So I bleed

But I'll win.

So I bleed

'Cause I bleed for her

Let her taste my blood

I don't care

Let her consume my soul

I don't care

Let her kill me

I don't care

All that matters is her

All I want is to see her again

So I embrace the anger

So I embrace the despair

So I embrace the power

And with that rage

I refuse to lose

Because in the end 

I am invincible

Just for her

So my blood drains

And my heart slows

It won't matter

I am invincible

Just like Usagi and Mousse, Knuckles got a lot of applause. Before he got off the stage, Rouge grabbed him into a massive passionate kiss that had his arms twitching. When she let go of the kiss, he had a goofy grin. Eric was on the stage again. "Now there goes a happy couple." He grinned. "Now time for our next person. Give a hand for Amy!" Amy was dressed in a long sleeved red Chinese shirt and black pants. "Those are Ranma's" Akane said, clearly not happy. She was popped by her mother. "Now behave." Amy grinned to the crowd. "Hello everyone, I call this Love, dedicated to the man I love and really miss"

__

You are so strong

But you are stronger for me

Thank you for not being a prince

I couldn't handle another prince charming

Rather thank you for being the anti-prince

I laugh when you bitch-slap those wimps.

I know you do it just to cheer me up

Thank you for being you

And letting me being me

Thank you for not trying to turn me into a princess

You love me for me

And that's all I can ask.

More importantly

Thank you for letting me take care of you

Thank you for letting me be your strength

You broke your mask for me

You showed me the real you

And every time I remember

I fall in love with you all over again

Thank you for letting me see you cry

When you would let no one else see that

I thank you for being there

I know I ask to much

But you don't complain

No you laugh and kiss me

Oh don't get me started on the kissing

I die a thousand little deaths each time

But when you kiss my nose

I absolutely melt 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow looked up sky. "I miss you too" He sighed and looked at the fire in the middle of his camp. "Tonight I do this" He pulled duffle bag out of subspace and began changing. The robe and hakuma (AN: Sorry If I got that wrong) Came off and was replaced by black long-sleeved Chinese shirt inscribed with a dragon and black baggy pants to match. He took out a black mask that was featureless except it had seven red eyes arranged in a vertical line on the left side of the mask. He grinned as his gloves grew to cover his arms all the way up to his shoulders to form a thin but very powerful armor. 

Shadow put his staff in subspace and replaced it with his sword. "Time to play Shade's Wrath" The sword glowed in response and began to lengthened to about six and the half feet while also becoming half as thin. "Time to test my claw". The transformed sword pulsed and went silent. The fire was put out and the camping equipment and clothing put back into subspace. "I'm messing something" Shadow said to himself. "I got it" He pulled a long black cloak out and put it on, "Very good" He pulled up the hood and it hid his face in shadows. With that Shadow vanished in thin air. The only sound that can be heard is something jumping tree to tree. "I'm coming for you Inuyasha."

Back at Kaede's village, Inuyasha woke with a start. "Something's coming" He jumped down from the tree outside Kaede's hut and ran inside. "WAKE UP!!! SOMETHING IS COMING THIS WAY FAST!" Sango, Miroku and Kagome all woke with a start and began getting ready for combat. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I feel a massive amount of Shikon Shards coming straight this way!" Now they were worried. "Is it Naraku?" Miroku asked. "We are going to have to find out" Kagome replied. "I hope it is Naraku, we can end this once and for all." Inuyasha said angrily. "We get to find out, because the Shikon Shards are outside"

They went outside and began looking around, they found nothing, even with Inuyasha's nose. "Kagome wear are the shards" Kagome pointed up into the tree. "Show yourself!!" 

The wind speaks

Can you hear it?

The voice came from everywhere, but Kagome whipped her head around to the tree behind them. "It's over there!" She fired a purifying arrow into the tree, but it was cut in half by a flash of metal.

__

The Power behind the Wind

The ultimate freedom

Kagome turned again. "Its on the roof" They looked up to see nothing there. Sango threw her bone boomerang, but it just past through the spot Kagome pointed out. She caught it. "I hit nothing!"

__

You cannot defeat the Wind

It is all around. Here, there, Right behind you

Sango's weapon suddenly ripped out her hands and implanted itself into a nearby tree. Kagome pointed to the branches. "Now they are there, what's going on?" Miroku frowned. "It seems that our oppenant can not be seen." He threw a ward on the tree and watched as electricity ran up the tree, but it looked the same

__

Why do you bother to fight what can't be fought

No matter, the Wind likes to play

Miroku was knocked clear across the clearing in front of Kaede's hut. He groaned and got to his feet. "So you want to play? Okay then, Air Void! Lets take all the wind away" A huge vacuum sucked up many leaves and branches from the tree. All of a sudden a set of rosary beads appeared out of nowhere and was sucked into the Air Void. Miroku collapsed to the ground in pain as the Air Void painfully closed itself up halfway. He would say it was a blessing later but the pain right now was driving him insane.

__

And then sometimes not

Sometimes the wind wants to destroy

Kagome's bow turned into splinters as did Miroku's staff. Inuyasha lost his temper. "IF YOU ARE SO BAD, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!!!" The air began to shift in one point as a tornado appeared on the ground. When it cleared, it show a figure in all black with his face covered by a hood. In his hands was the longest sword Inuyasha ever seen.

__

I am the wind

Before of my strikes.

"I'm ruler of the northern lands, the great demon NekoTachi and I challenge you. The person flipped back the hood to reveal a mask. Inuyasha frowned. "What are the stakes" NekoTachi reached into his cloak and pulled out something everyone recognized. It was a quarter of the Shikon no Tama only it was glowing blue rather then it's milky white appearance. "If you defeat me, I'll give you an unsealed portion of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome blinked. "Unsealed Portion? What do you mean unsealed portion?"

"The Shikon no Tama is sealed so even if you had it, one could only use ten percent of it's power. This portion I unsealed, which grants more power than completed seal Shikon no Tama." Miroku was suspicious. "Wait a minute. A demon name Naraku has most of the Shikon no Tama how did you get a portion?" NekoTachi laughed. "Simple, I took it from him"

Inuyasha was feeling worried, but this was the chance to get a portion of the Shikon no Tama. "What do you get if you win? Our shards?" NekoTachi shook his head. "No, I win and I get Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha was about to refuse when Kagome grabbed him. She met Miroku and Sango in a group huddle. "I say we should take it" Sango said. Miroku was still looking at his hand. "He managed to seal a part of my Air Void, we have to be careful" Kagome smiled. "Besides Inuyasha can beat him, he does have the ultimate move down and the ability to cut through barriers." Inuyasha grinned. "I can beat this chump"

Inuyasha stood. "Okay I'll take your challenge, provided you don't go invisible again and don't use the power of the Shikon chunk you have." NekoTachi nodded and the portion of the Shikon no Tama he had was surrounded by a black energy orb. NekoTachi got into stance, his long sword lined with his arms. "Come on, pup" Inuyasha growled and charged in with the transformed Tetsusaiga.

NekoTachi dodged the swing. "Is that all you do, just swing without any skill?" Inuyasha roared and slashed down, a large energy blade coming out the blade. NekoTachi just moved his hand and parried the attack. The energy blade decapitated a nearby tree. "I want a challenge from the great Inuyasha. Show me your power." Inuyasah dashed close and swung his sword at NekoTachi's neck. His hand blurred and Inuyasha found his blade blocked by NekoTachi's thin sword. 

"Your fang can't beat my claw." NekoTachi moved his hand and Tetsusaiga was pushed back into the air, leaving Inuyasha's torso open. Inuyasha winced as the sword cut a shallow wound on his chest. "I could have just cut you in half, fight better" Inuyasha jumped back and placed a hand on his chest, breathing hard "What did you do to me?" NekoTachi pointed to his blade. "I didn't my claw did. Shade's Wrath is a sword of curses. With one cut I can inflict many curses on you, so I choose Posion. I figure your demon side will purge it from your body with the right herbs but it's going to keep spreading until it achieves my desired effect. Be glad I made it to just knock you out. Now fight"

Inuyasha growled in rage. "You can't beat me. Wind Scar!" A tornado of Youki formed around Tetsusaiga and he swing his attack that can destroy a hundred demons in one swing. NekoTachi didn't make him move to dodge. "Impressive, but not enough" A barrier of black energy appeared in front of him and easily blocked Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha growled. He just blocked his attack just like Naraku did. "Can you even get past my shield?" Inuyasha smirked as he charged, ignoring the pain in his torso. "Let me show you" The blade of his sword pulsed and turned blood red as Inuyasha jumped up and brought his blade down onto the barrier

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku what are you doing?" Kagome said as he approached the energy ball holding the Shikon Chunk. "If we can get that chunk, We can have Inuyasha retreat." Sango sighed. "So you suggest that we break our deal, take the shard and run away?" Miroku nodded just as he touched the energy sphere and was promptly electrocuted. Kagome laughed. "Like you think it was going to be that easy." She walked up to the orb. "What you think that if I poke it with an arrow the shield will brake, what a laugh" She did so and watched as the orb popped and the Shikon chunk fell into her hand "Ummm..." She turned. "INUYASHA! LETS GET GOING" And they began running

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your friends just broke our honorable deal." The barrier disappeared, not because Inuyasha broke it, but because he let it go. Tetsesaiga continued on it's path to NekoTachi's head, until he caught it to Inuyasha's amazement. "You shall pay now. I give you two curses" His sword whipped out and slashed Inuyasha on the claw. "Your friends have ten days to return what is mine or you will suffer" With that a hurricane appeared and launched Inuyasha into the sky in the direction of his allies. "I never expected them to go so low." He paused. "But that Wind Scar technique, I like it."

With that NekoTachi walked off. He paused and looked to his left. "Yes Naraku, all that's true, I know how to unleash the Shikon No Tama's real power. If you want me to do it for your portions, you'll have to defeat me in battle. I don't feel like helping the pup now that he broke a honorable deal with me." With that the wind picked up and a bunch of leaves conceal NekoTachi. When it cleared he was gone. Seconds later a demon bee flew out the bush and into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he" Kagome said waiting for Inuyasha to catch up. She was holding the Shikon chunk they just got. "I can't believe how much power it has. I never felt anything like this" Sango nodded. "NekoTachi did said he unsealed the power." Kagome paled. "We just stole from him, what if he decides to side with Naraku and unseal his portions." All three humans paled and Sango whacked Miroku with her weapon. "This is your fault you stupid monk!" 

Their argument ended when Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. "Inuyasha" He got up and winced from the posion. "I'm okay, but what was the big idea! I got two curses because you broke a duel of Honor!! He said we have ten days to return it or else" Kagome winced. "I don't know what came over me, but this portion is so strong. I couldn't leave it in his hands." She pulled out her supplies and began dressing Inuyasha's cuts to help drive off the posion. "So what about these curses? Aren't you worried?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm not scared of any stupid curses" He raised a fist into the air. "I'll beat you for insulting me" At that point his closed fist turned to stone. His eyes widen. "What the hell!!!" Kagome stepped back stunned. "Your hand just turned to stone. Is this the curse?"

Miroku frowned. "My guess is that its going to spread until it turns you into a statue" Kagome started to freak. "We're going to have to find him!!" Inuyasha sat to the ground dazed as he looked at his stone fist. 

Miroku frowned. "I wonder what the other curse was" 

In response to his question, it began to rain. Everyone gasped as they saw Inuyasha change forms... "Oh my god" Kagome muttered as she dropped her first aid kit. Inuyasha looked up "What's wrong" Kagome shuttered as she pointed "Inu-Inu-Inuyasha you're a...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming tonight. Our poetry portion is over, our winner Usagi!" Usagi smiled and nodded. "What a great night, but it's not over. Right now its time for partying." The spotlight blinked out and when it came on again. Sonic stood there with a saxophone in his hand. "Hello ladies and gent get ready to dance." The tables disappeared and Sonic began playing and he was very good. Several boys from Furinken approached the Senshi, Usagi espacilly. One came to Usagi, "Would you like to...um...dance with me?" Usagi smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to dance with her" She said pointing to Amy. Amy blinked and pointed to herself. Usagi nodded and the two left the area to the dance floor. The boy turned to stone and shattered away, or at least his self-esteem did. 

"I knew it" Michiru said as her love put a wad of cash in her hand. "You win love...so what should we bet on next" Michiru grinned. "I bet that Shadow would let us get a turn with him" Haruka grinned. "I'll take that bet. I win you have to dress like a boy for a month" Michiru blinked and shrugged. "Fine, but if I win, your my little love slave" Haruka flushed red. "Win-Win situation, I'm in" Setsuna sighed. "My friends, the nymphos." The two giggled. "Don't forget we're also slightly perverted." Haruka said as she and her love left for the dance floor. Setsuna nodded "I know, I know"

She sighed watching Rouge dance with Knuckles and Ryouga dance with Chaos. Hotaru was giggling as she danced with an awkward Tails. Amy and Usagi were as graceful as angels. Kasumi was dancing passionately with Keitaro, occasional enagaging in a liplock. Mousse was getting several proposals as well. Even her fellow Senshi were dancing with some boys. Motoko and Minako though were proposing to Mousse in more than one way. Gerald was switching back and forth from dancing with Nodoka and Kimiko. "I'm so alone" She muttered as she watched her friends have a good time.

"So then lets solve that problem." Eric said as he sat down next to her. Setsuna smiled. "So what are you going to do about it, Eric?" Eric grinned and held out his hand. "Lets go cut the rug" Setsuna giggled as she took his hand. "The floor is wood" Eric smiled as he lead her to the dance floor "Whatever" 

Shade watched his friends from his place on the throne, opting to watch. He turned to the person two seats down. "So you're Rouge's father?" The man nodded. "You can say that in certain ways...I took her in after a bad time." He chuckled. Shade nodded. "So how do you feel about her going into the past?" He shrugged. "Just more fun, she has all the time in the world to do whatever she wants." Shade nodded. "Okay just one more question, what do you really look like?" The man grinned "Curious aren't you. Fine" His eyes glowed and Shade's did in response. "Whoa" The man chuckled. "Yeah it's cool isn't it. I'm going back to England tonight, but I would like to have two of those Chao eggs. One for me and my master"

Shade nodded and produced two eggs. The first one instantly turned blood red when he touched them while the other remained white, but on both of them were the seal that were on his gloves. "Tell her bye for me" He said as he melted into the shadows and was gone. Shade nodded. "I'm so going to ask how to do that.

Akane growled sitting at her table, not one boy asked her to dance. Even her sisters have someone. Nabiki had grabbed Kuno and Kasumi was dancing with that pervert Keitaro. She would have took her mallet and punt him somewhere had Kasumi not warned her with her war hammer not to. "It sucks doesn't it" Her mother said resting between dancing. "What do you mean mom?" Ms. Tendo pointed to the crowd. "They don't trust you and few like you because of how you been acting towards them." She pointed to Amy and Usagi. "Let me guess you think those two are being perverts" Akane nodded. "Of course, that's just sick and wrong." 

Ms. Tendo sighed. "So you think I'm sick?" Akane jerked her head at her mother. "What?" She muttered. "I'm bi, sweetie. Long before I met your father, me and Nodoka used to do everything together, even share the same man occasionally. We're best friends who love each other that much. It's all love dear, you need to calm down and see the bigger picture." Akane frowned. "What bigger picture?" She was confused. Her mother isn't a pervert, right? "That they are happy, it may bother you, but that gives you no right to damn them for it. In fact I starting to think you are so angry all the time because you are holding things in. Maybe you want to be like them"

Akane's eyes widen as a small blush appeared on her face. "What! NO! Of course not! I'm not a pervert, not like them and Ranma!" Her mom sighed. "Dear, don't lie to me, I can see it. I heard the story of how you met Ranma and what I think is that you fell in love with Ranma's girl side and when you found out she was really a he, you were confused and took it out on him. " Akane shook her head. "No that's wrong. I hate him, I wish him dead sometimes." Ms. Tendo frowned. "I think you doth protest to much, but you need to realize, you lost him. He's never coming back to you. I don't want you to end up alone, but you are going to drive off anyone you love if you keep on acting the way you do." With that she got up and went back to dancing and leaving her daughter lost in confusion.

On the dance floor the music slowed down to a slow dance. Eric leaned in. "Are you having fun?" Setsuna nodded. "Yes I am thank you" Eric grinned. "I just one thing" Setsuna cocked an eyebrow. "Yyesss?" His smile widen. "I want you to live" She blinked in confusion. "What?" He nodded. "Yes I want you to live and enjoy life from now on. To many times I seen you walk past this shop with the weight of the world on you shoulders. I'm glad the burden seems to be gone, but now you look lost. So I want you to do me this favor and live each day to the fullest." Setsuna nodded. "I'll try to do that" He grinned. "Actually there is one more thing" He leaned in and kissed her.

"You're shameless" She said after he let go. He nodded. "That I am" And so the night went on full of dancing and merriment. For the normal people of Nerima it was just a good time, but for a few it was a break from the dangers that lie ahead. A calm before the storm. The signs are appearing where things are going to change everything again.

Read and Review.


	26. Chapter 22: As I travel through the vall...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Thanks for reading. For the anime stars that appeared, you guessed them Right. Vash the Stampede and Hellsing's Alucard. The big question is How the hell did Vash get there? Or How can Rouge go out in the sunlight or the lack of a need for blood. It'll be answered in later chapters. In fact I'm going to do a sidestory with Hellsing involving Rouge and Knuckles.

So here are the current Matchups because someone asked

Shadow/Amy/Lara/Usagi

Tails/Hotaru

Rouge/ Knuckles

Ryouga/Chaos

Here are the possible matchups.

Mousse/One of the inner Senshi, besides Usagi

Mousse/Shampoo (not likely)

Mousse/Amazon

Mousse/ Kikyo

Mousse/ Kagura

Mousse/ Multiple

Sonic/ Inner Senshi

Sonic/ L-Sama (Slayers)

Sonic/ Inuyasha character

Vash/ Setsuna

Gerald/ Nodoka

Nodoka/Kimiko

Kimiko/Gerald

Gerald/ Nodoka/ Kimiko

Send more suggestions Thanks.

Chapter 22: As I travel through the valleys of shadows

Shadow looked up into the sky to see the setting sun. "It's been two days" He has been hanging around the village he attacked Inuyasha at, using the Umisenken to spy on everyone. They decided to search for a cure to Inuyasha's curses. In fact they found rumors of a plant that can cure the stone curse he give Inuyasha...to bad it was he who started the rumor. He chuckled to himself, scaring a villager nearby. They are going to be so pissed. He was getting ready to leave and follow them as they amused him greatly. 

He was alone so he dropped the invisibility. "Amy and the others should be coming through the bone-eaters well in a couple of days. So I get to have fun, so who should I mess with first." He grinned and snapped his fingers. "The monk, he's a pervert and it's fun to torture them" He took off the cloak and mask and replaced his shirt with a long red buttoned up vest that went to his knees, long black shirt that hide his hands and his gloves turned back to their normal length. 

He put his taken off clothing into subspace along with his sword. He replaced his sword with the staff he made from Lara's staff of Son-Goku. He also took something else out that they didn't realize he made a copy of. It was a circlet, but rather then gold it was solid black. He put it on and watched as his markings faded away. "I summon thee, Storm Cloud!" His improvement on her flying yellow cloud. It only let him and those he wished to fly on it, and also he improved it to produce massive lightning strikes, from little static shocks to ones powerful enough to light up Tokyo. He wasn't going to use his Chaos Emerald to power it up, not until he upgraded it to take the massive amount of energy

"Now for the last change" He grinned as the red highlights on his hair widened until his hair was red with black highlights. He shrunk several inches as his gender changed from male to female. The long vest and long sleeved shirt seems even longer on her body frame as it hid her figure just enough to temp males. Shadow grinned as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked at the sky; it was now dark. Her grin turned feral

* * *

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried. Inuyasha looked up from his arm to her. His arm was stone half way up to the elbow and if one stared, they could see it increase. "What does it look like?" He snapped as he glared at her. "I'm not okay, thank you very much. My $**$* body is turning to stone! What kind of dumb question is that!" He winced at her hurt expression and frowned. "It's just that I can't even use Tetsusaiga with both hands, reducing its power by half. We're easy targets." 

He looked back at his arm. "Either we find this NekoTachi demon and give back the Shikon Chunk or hope this rumored cure works" Kagome nodded. "Also no one knows where this NekoTachi is, only that he's a powerful entity, that claimed the northern lands. If no one can find him how can we hope to return the Shikon Chunk" Sango added. Miroku nodded, still looking at his hand. "He partially sealed my Air Void. He just extended my life by decades, just to beat me. I even heard rumors that his domain is above the sky with the stars"

Kagome frowned. "That sounds like he has a base in outer space, but that can't be right. That requires things from my time." Shippo grinned and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Its too depressing! Tell us about what you saw back in your time" Kagome's eyes widened. "Ah yes. It was this contest that had stuff that looks like magic. The Mobian Corp. My grandfather got lucky and got the whole family tickets to the first event. It was amazing! Especially that Ranma Saotome guy. I think he could be a challenge for you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh! Like some human could be as strong as a demon" 

"Half demon" Kagome corrected. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I should be able to beat him" They were interrupted by a girl's scream. "HHEELLPP!!!!" Miroku, not surprisingly was the first to run in the direction of the voice. "Never fear, I shall save you!" The others rolled their eyes at his actions. "Come on lets help him." They began running after him and they got to a clearing. 

Miroku was stunned frozen. "Such beauty!" He was gazing at a red-head tied to a big tree with ropes, where too lesser demons where grinning at her hungrily. "Such a nice looking female. She's going to be delicious" Said one demon. Miroku growled and the two demons didn't know what hit them. The others watched in amusement as Miroku beat them into dust. "That was very impressive" Kagome said. "About time he made himself useful" Inuyasha replied. "I didn't think monks were suppose to be so violent." 

Miroku stood over the ashes of the demons before he turned to the beauty on tied to the tree. "You are safe Miss." He said as he untied her, he tried copping a feel, but she moved out the way at the last moment not even noticing. "Thank you! Thank you so much, mister!" She said as she shook his hand, bouncing a bit. Miroku was somewhat in a hypnotic trance. "Can I asked you a question miss?" The others sighed, here it comes"

The girl nodded. "Of course" He took her hands. "Will you bare my child?" The others sighed and prepared to... "Sure" face fault. Miroku's eyes widened. "Really?" The girl shook her head. "No" He too face faulted and got up with an aura of depression, he was so close. "Are you sure?" The girl shrugged. "Okay then I'll do it" He looked happy again. Maybe he had some hope "Really?" The girl shook her head. "No, I change my mind" He face faulted again as the girl laughed. "Silly monk."

Sango and Kagome laughed at the really depressed monk. "Hello. I'm Kagome, why where those demons about to eat you" The girl sighed looking depressed. "I was looking for information about how to cure a curse when they surprised me" Inuyasha was now paying attention. Kagome frowned. "What curse?" The girl sighed. "My father was hit with a curse that will turn him to stone in about a week. It was all because of some demon named NekoTachi. I heard rumors of a cure and is chasing after it"

Inuyasha got in the girl's face. "Tell us all you know about this cure!!" He yelled hiding his stoned arm with his sleeve. The girl backed up disgusted. "Eww, doggy breath. Since you helped me, I'll tell you." Kagome smiled. "Okay" The girl pulled out a map. "The rumors about a plant curing NekoTachi's curse is all fake." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped slightly but he waited for her to continue. "I heard the only way to cure this curse is to get NekoTachi's sword and use another cut to cure the curse on the target." 

Kagome smiled. "Okay, how about you come with us and we can get NekoTachi's sword to save your father" The girl grinned and nodded. "Okay, My name is Ranko." Kagome nodded and introduced the others to her. "So which way?" Inuyasha said impatiently. "Hold on a second, I don't want to walk" Inuyasha snorted. "You gotta be stupid if you think someone is going to carry you" She smirked as she raised her hand into the air and snapped her fingers. "Come here, Storm Cloud" 

Out the sky and small black cloud flew and hovered in front of Ranko. Ranko grinned and jumped onto it. "I ride in style" Kagome gasped. Her cloud reminded her of the one Son Goku uses in the legends. Inuyasha, stupidly commented. "That's stupid, who would ride on a cloud?" Ranko rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers and Inuyasha was struck by lightning coming from the cloud. "Dumbass" She suddenly flew twenty feet into the air to avoid Inuyasha's jump after her. "You do know that the more energy you waste, the faster your curse spread." She yelled pointing to Inuyasha's stoned arm.

The others looked in amazement. "Are you a demon?" Kagome asked, Ranko shook her head. "Just very talented. So are we going?" They nodded and began traveling again. Ranko descended until her transportation was only several feet from the ground with her sitting into the cloudy depths. Shippo turned to her. "Can I ride on that?" Ranko shrugged and patted the spot next to her. Shippo hopped on. "Wow, it's comfy. It feels like a big pillow" Ranko grinned "I have to be comfy when I travel."

Sango looked at Miroku and laughed again. He frowned. "That isn't funny" Sango nodded. "Yes it is. You were made a fool out of." He sighed. "And I really thought I had someone." Ranko floated by him with Shippo taking a nap on the cloud, wrapped up in it like a blanket. "Oh don't cry Monk. I love you" She said giving him a beautiful smile that made him freeze stunned at her beauty. "I don't know what to say" Ranko giggled. "Then don't say anything, close your eyes and I'll give you a big kiss" Miroku did so and shuddered of what's to come. He felt lips press against his. "Oh Ranko you're lips are so soft." As he deepened the kiss using his tongue

That is when he heard laughter all around. He opened his eyes to see a monkey attached to his lips. The monkey blushed through it's fur and handed Miroku a banana. He dropped the monkey in shock and it hugged his leg. He turned to see Ranko floating nearby laughing her ass off with everyone else. Even Inuyasha was laughing. Miroku looked down and stared at the monkey with a blank expression. The animal, waved and offered him another banana. He calmly turned to Ranko. "I hate you" He said before he walked off. Moments later, the sounds of someone puking could be hard. 

Ranko bent down and picked up the chimpanzee. "I like you, You'll make a good gift for Lara" She said. The monkey grinned and handed her a bananna. Where it came from couldn't be told. Ranko grinned and took the banana. "Oh we're going to get along just fine, Mr. Chimpy" She said as she took a bite out the fruit. In the background they could still hear Miroku puking only weeping joined it. Sango grinned. "I think you broke him" Ranko shrugged. "He shouldn't have been a pervert."

Days later found Inuyasha impatient. Most of his arm and portions of his chest where now stone. "When are we going to get there?" He demanded. Kagome looked up from the map she was holding. "Soon, stop asking that or I'll soak you with some water" Inuyasha paled and jumped into the air. Ranko chuckled. "I've been wondering, what does that mean?" Kagome grinned evilly. "Oh Inuyasha got more then one curse from NekoTachi. When he is splashed with cold water, he changes shape." 

Ranko grinned and stepped off her cloud. "Really? what does he change into?" Kagome was about to speak when she found a hand covering her face. She glared at Inuyasha and he ignored it to glare at Ranko. "None of your business wench" Her eye twitched. "Did you just call me wench?" Inuyasha ignored the dangerous tone. "Yeah so off it" Ranko turned to Shippo. "Go and play with Mr. Chimpy, young kids shouldn't see violence at your age" Shippo nodded and went off into the woods, Mr. Chimpy and Kirara following

When they were gone Ranko's smile was gone. She marched up right to Inuyasha's face. "I suggest you apologize before I hurt you" She pulled out a stick no bigger then a chopstick and pointed it at him. Inuyasha looked and the weapon and chuckled. "Oh what's the wittle girl going to do? Poke me to death with that stick of yours. I call who ever I want what ever I want, so back off wench" Kagome was about to sit Inuyasha until she saw that glint in Ranko's eyes that meant Inuyasha was about to be hurt so she didn't

"Extend" Inuyasha's laughter died a painful death when something hard slammed into 'little Inuyasha' hard enough to drop him unto the floor. He almost swallowed his tongue, but didn't. He looked up to see a huge staff in Ranko's hand. "Extend" The pressure increased as tears came to Inuyasha's eyes. "Apologize" Inuyasha ignored the survival instincts and gave her the finger. "Wench" She smiled sweetly. "Extend" Inuyasha's toe's crossed and his body started to be pressed deeper into the ground. "This can extend to five hundred feet easily. Do you really want me to fully extend it." He didn't answer, trying not to open his mouth and let the whimpers come out. "Extend" 

Inuyasha's life passed before his eyes and he suddenly found that he was growing a desire to arrange flowers the more she extended her staff. "I see I have to be mean now" Ranko said as she twisted her staff. That caused him to whimper. "Extend" His eyes where starting to turn red and the pain lessened somewhat, but everyone could see the Youkai markings starting to form, even if he had Tetsesaiga with him. "I don't care that you're going full demon. Apologize" The pain lessened enough and demon Inuyasha hiss. "Extend" That hiss turned to whimpers again as the red faded to gold and the markings disappeared and twice as much pain came back. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath

"What I can't hear you. Extend" Ranko said as her staff grew again. "I'M SSSSOOORRRYYYY!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in a high pitched voice. Ranko smiled. "I know you are. Retract" Her staff shrink back a stick size and Ranko put it over her ear and it was concealed by her bangs. She patted the twitching Inuyasha on the head. "Good doggy, next time watch who you call names too, okay" He nodded wiping the tears away from his eye.

Kagome was stunned. This girl just forced an apology out of Inuyasha. She had pulled out a notebook and began taking notes on Ranko's method. Sango was thinking of using that method on the monk the next time he groped her and Miroku was getting a sense of impending doom. Ranko snapped her fingers and her cloud floated over Inuyasha's downed form. "I going to see his curse" A small rumble of thunder went through the cloud as a slight drizzle of rain came out and soaked Inuyasha, changing him, and on a side effect lessened the horrible pain inflicted on him.

"Oh aren't you cute" Ranko said as she pinched the cheeks of a six year old Inuyasha. His long hair was as big as his body and his robes were enchanted to fit him so they shrunk to his size and sheath holding Tetsusaiga shrunk until it resembled a holder for a short sword or dagger. Inuyasha growled, it sounded cute on his young form. Kagome sighed and got a thermos to pour some hot water on Chibi-Inuyasha but Ranko stopped her. "No don't he's cute, and look at his arm" 

She pointed at the fact his previously stone flesh was now regular flesh. Kagome gasped. "So as long as he stays in this form, then the curse doesn't spread" Inuyasha frowned. "No I want to be grown up again!" He jumped at Kagome, aiming for the hot water... "Sit!" only to be slammed into the ground painfully. He raised his head just in time to watch Kagome pour the hot water into a nearby bush. "I though kids never want to grow up." Kagome said. Inuyasha frowned. "I'll get you all for this."

Kagome giggled and patted Inuyasha on the head. "Oh don't look adorable when you're mad" He crossed his arms and glared at Kagome. "Keh" He turned and stomped off into the direction they were traveling. Ranko whistled and her cloud went into the forest and came out with Shippo, Kirara and Mr. Chimpy. The three were snacking on some bananas. "Lets get a move on." Sango paused. "I wonder how long the monk would last before he promised to stop groping me" Kagome grinned. "I say ten seconds" The two giggled and began walking. Miroku paled and followed behind them...at a distance. "The fates don't seem to be smiling on me today" 

Several days later, the gang were in a valley right at the entrance to one of NekoTachi's lair. It was a beautiful place. A large mansion was in the center, surrounded by flowers of all kind. To the far right was a waterfall that had golden water streaming into a lake. "Wow it's beautiful." Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to comment when he paused. "Oh no not him" Ranko cocked an eyebrow as a blur appeared in front of Kagome, holding her hands. Kagome put on a smile that was three hundred percent fake. "Oh, hello Kouga, what brings you here?"

Kouga smirked and pointed to the mansion. "Oh I have to find this stupid cat demon, NekoTachi and kick his ass. He took several of my Shikon Shards." He turned to see Inuyasha and started laughing. "So Dog Turd got turned into a little puppy" Inuyasha growled "I'm going to kill you!" He was about to pull out his weapon when it hit him. "Wait a minute. You fought NekoTachi and escaped without a curse?" 

Kouga began looking nervous. "Of course, I kicked his ass" That was when he was splashed. Inuyasha smirked. "Ha ha. Maybe Ranko isn't that bad" He said as the transformed Kouga glared at Ranko. "So you turn into a girl" Kouga was a short petite girl with blue hair and fur. Inuyasha laughed. "I may turn into a kid, but you turn into a girl...or a small boy" Kouga glared. "Shut up Dog Turd. Don't make me give you a spanking!" Inuyasha gave Kouga a rasberry. "You may enjoy that, wench" 

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit" Chibi Inuyasha slammed into the ground. She turned to see Ranko sitting in the lake sighing in relaxation. "Its a hot spring" Kagome sighed. "We should really go and get the cure from NekoTachi" Sango nodded she watched Miroku grope the female Kouga and was promptly beaten on. Inuyasha recovered and glared at Kagome before he joined the raising dust cloud of limbs. "Boys"

Kagome went closer to Ranko. "Aren't you nervous about fighting NekoTachi?" Kagome asked. "Our best fighter couldn't beat him." Ranko shrugged. "Hey Kagome, I have something to confess" Ranko said getting out the water fully dressed and dry. "I'm really from your time" Kagome stepped back stunned. "What?" Ranko grinned "My real name is Ranma Saotome" She said as she shifted into a male that Kagome recognized. "WHAT! How? You're Ranma! What are you doing in the past!!" 

Ranma grinned. "You haven't seen the latest contest have you? A little accident put me in the past. I also have one more thing to ask" Kagome nodded, stunned at the person in front of her. "What is it?" Ranma grinned. "I would like my chunk of the Shikon no Tama back. It wasn't that nice that you stole it" Kagome stepped back. "You're NekoTachi!!!" The fighting stopped as Inuyasha and Kouga stared in shock. Ranma chuckled. "Yep, sorry if I worried you about that stone curse, but I was a tad upset that I was robbed." Kagome produced the Shikon Chunk. "So I should give this back"

"Yep. As soon as you do or Inuyasha defeats me. I'll remove the stone curse" Kagome nodded and did so. The Shikon chunk glowed and broke into pieces before floating into the air and forming a necklace around his neck. "As promised" He took out an average katana only with a black blade and Kagome watched as it glowed and grew into the sword they saw before. "My own invention. Here yah go" Ranma slashed down in the direction of Inuyasha and Kouga and a wave of energy engulfed them.

When it cleared, Inuyasha growled. "Hey! I'm still a Kid!" Ranma grinned. "You're an ass. That won't be cured until I think you've grown up some." Kouga growled. "Then why am I still a girl" Ranma shrugged. "I just don't like you" Kouga growled and charged Ranma, not caring Kagome was in the way. Ranma nudged Kagome to the side, dodged Kouga's first move and made a small cut on the arm. The effects were instant. Kouga began to slow down as if stuck in slow motion. "That my annoying wolf-girl is the curse of slowness. I made it to fade away in about ten hours so have fun" 

He whistled as he walked around the enraged Kouga, getting closer as if he was moving in a spiral. Right when he got face to face to Kouga, he flick her nose and a tornado picked her off the ground and tossed her towards the horizon. Inuyasha whistled, Sango and Miroku gaped, and Kagome was stunned. "Hey you all want to come in for some tea?" Ranma asked pointing towards the mansion. They nodded dumbfounded and followed him

* * *

"This is very good" Sango said. Kagome was too busy looking at all the modern appliances. Ranma nodded. "Thank you, I try" Inuyasha, now an adult again also looked around. "It reminds me of Kagome's house" Ranma nodded. Shippo was nearby sitting in a bean bag chair napping. Kirara was in Sango's lap purring as her mistress scratched her behind the ear. Mr. Chimpy was just laying around playing with a ball. Kagome turned to Ranma. "How is this possible? There sound be no way you can have electricity in the past"

Ranma grinned. "Kagome, I am a scientist. You've seen the Grind Race didn't you. I know how to build things. You may have not noticed but on the roof of my house has solar panels, the water fall was a waterwheel powering several turbines and I have several wind mills in the valley powering my temporary home." Kagome nodded amazed. "But aren't you worried about people coming here?" Ranma grinned. "This whole place has a energy barrier around it and had I not lead you to this place you would have never found it."

They nodded "That brings up a point, why hide yourself as Ranko instead of just confronting us directly?" Sango asked. Ranma shrugged. "I was bored" She face faulted. "Bored?" Ranma nodded. "I love chaos, it lets people grow and adapt. It's been boring so I decided to stir things up." Miroku frowned. "What do you mean stir things up? And what about the whole NekoTachi thing?" 

Ranma grinned and waved his hand over his face, when his hand past, he had youkai markings on his face. "The thing is with NekoTachi, it is just a title for the lord of the northern lands and several layers in the underworld. The title is past down by challenge, whoever defeats the current NekoTachi in a formal challenge gets the title, the land and the techniques. I found this out when I first showed up and had a bunch of feline like Youkai bowing down to me. It seems I can command any cat-like Youkai."

They nodded in understanding. "So you are human?" Sango asked. Ranma shrugged. "Don't really know anymore." Inuyasha decided to speak. "So what things did you stir up and are you on our side?" Ranma shrugged. "I'm a neutral party right now. It all depends what happens in a couple of days." Kagome frowned. "What's happening in a couple of days and please tell us what you did?" 

Ranma nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you. In a couple of days a couple of friends of mine are coming to the past to pick me up and get involve with the Shikon no Tama. It all depends on what they do and what side they chose." He took out a list. "Ah, here's what I did. I broke the link from Naraku to the youkai of wind, Kagura. They just haven't realized yet. As for the TaiYoukai, Sesshomaru, I gave him a way to trigger the transformation of his sword Tenseiga" 

Inuyasha interrupted him "What!! Tenseiga doesn't have a transformation!" Ranma shook his head. "Yes it does and it's very powerful. Who would have known that when Tenseiga came in contact with Sesshomaru's blood in unlocked a seal on the blade. It turns out that Tenseiga can not only put the soul back into a body causing it to come back to life, but also take a soul out of a body and use it to strengthen his own power. The last time I seen him, he was gleefully destroying dragons to strengthen himself. He even regrew his severed arm."

Inuyasha paled his comment was interrupted by the call of a little girl. "Uncle Shadow!" A little girl in a kimono came out. "You're back!" She glomped onto Ranma. Ranma grinned and pat the little girl on her head. "How are you Rin?" The little girl smiled. "Great! I love all those vi-de-os on that box!" He smiled. "I brought a new friend for you to play with" Rin saw the monkey and glomped him. "Come on lets play"

"She's a good girl" Ranma said. "Why did she call you Shadow?" Sango asked. Ranma grinned. "It's sorta of a nickname people close to me refer to me as." Kagome smiled at the little girl playing with the monkey. "Who is this?" Ranma smiled. "Sesshomaru's ward" Everyone's eyes widened. "What? She's human!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Sesshomaru hates humans" Ranma turned to Rin, she hadn't hard and he reached over and popped Inuyasha over the head. "Dumbass. People change."

"So what now?" Kagome asked. "I unsealed the rest of the Shikon shards" They panicked. "But Naraku has most of the shards" Ranma shook his head. "I unsealed all of them provided that the shards be spread all over again. I'm personally keeping the chunk I found and tomorrow I'm going to start traveling again to find the rest of the pieces." Kagome frowned. "So you're not going to help us?" Ranma shook his head "I rather stay the neutral party. Unless something happens to sway me to either side. But just so you know this valley is an neutral area to all parties involved with the Shikon no Tama. I suggest you start your search tomorrow. I'll let you stay in the rooms tonight." With that Ranma got up and began playing with Rin.

* * *

"Shade where are we?" Amy asked picking up her camping backpack. All the people going where here on the trip. "We are at the Hirigashi Shrine. (A.N: How do you spell Kagome's last name?) This is how we are going to the past." Sonic grinned. "I could sense some weird energy coming from one of the buildings." A few of the others nodded in agreement. The group, consisting of, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos, Mousse, Ryouga, Lara, Ms. Saotome, Ms. Tendo, Akane, Gerald, Tails, Big, Ericks and the Senshi were waiting in front of the shrine, all with their partners. Shade silenced them with a look. "According to the scroll, the bone eaters well will let anyone possessing chaos energy or in contact with chaos energy through, but because the vast amounts this group has, we'll be separated into smaller groups and put in different locations of ancient Japan." He turned to look at everyone "Is everyone ready?"

He got nods. "Okay, remember once on the other side, please find a way to blend in with the times." Shade then transformed into his dragon form. The dragon floated into the air, before he started glowing black and red. In response one of the buildings began to glow black. Arcs of black lightning flew from the building to Shade as a massive energy ball began to grow in his mouth. "Hyper..." Everyone's eyes widened as Shadow's voice came from Shade's open mouth. "Chaos" More lightning began to arc from the building to Shade making the glow around him grow bigger and bigger as did the energy ball. "CONTROL!!" 

He fired the blast at the people below him. They winced but the energy past through them, healing any minor wounds and hitting the ground below them. The ground turned to black liquid and everyone began to sink into the ground. Several panicked and tried to leave, but it was pointless to escape the liquid. Soon they all sunk underneath. Dragon Shade roared as he did a flip in the air and dived into the portal. It closed up afterwards. Kagome's brother, Souta watched all this happen said. "Daaammmnnn"

* * *

Amy woke up in the middle of a forest. She stood up and brushed the stray leaves off her self. "I need to remember to stop underestimating Shade." She mutter. Rose nodded in midair trying to shake off the dizziness. "You got that right" Amy turned to see Usagi and Lara groaning as they got off the floor, their respective Chao floating above them. Lara blinked. "Hey our clothes are different." She said. 

Amy looked down and saw her jeans and jacket where replaced with a skintight shirt that molded over her torso and left her arms bare. Her metal gloves just covered her hands. Her jeans where replaced with very baggy pants that gave no hint to her legs and her boots changed into metal sandals. Tied around her waist was a top that seemed to match the pants.

Lara no longer wore the short shorts that she wore and the tight t-shirt but rather something else. She wore a tight bodysuit that showed off her great figure, but had armor covering her torso, elbows, knees, neck and waist. All over it was a lime green ornate silk robe. "Wow, I almost feel naked in this." She said. "You guys got the cool outfits" Usagi said.

Usagi herself was wearing a Miko's outfit. Only it, the white top had traces of blue and red at the edges of the sleeves. On her back was a metal bow similar to Chao's only it was shaped like a crescent moon. "You got all the cool clothes, it isn't fair" 

Amy sighed. "Come on girls. I want to find Shadow" Lara grinned. "I have a way" She pulled her staff off her back and stood on the ground. "Which ever way it drops, we'll go in that direction." The two girls nodded and Lara let go of the staff. It dropped to the south. "So south it is" She said, before she saw Amy and Usagi head in the opposite direction. "Hey!" Amy giggled. "Sorry Lara, but I'm going that way" Lara pouted. "You guys suck"

An hour later, the three were in a hot spring. "Okay I change my mind, this is pretty nice." With the Chao keeping watch, nothing can sneak up on them. "So what should we do?" Usagi asked, Amy pointed in a direction to the east. "I feel chaos energy spiking a little ways west of here. We should investigate it." The three nodded, got ready and began walking in that direction.

"Why does it have to be a tentacle demon?" Usagi asked as she dodged an appendage coming right for her. She rolled, pointed her bow and pulled the string. A ray of pure white light fired from the bow and turned a tentacle into ashes, but another only grew out the stump. "I freaking hate, Tentacle demons!!" Lara nodded in agreement as she pushed the Youkai away from her before pulling out her guns and unleashing a wave of bullets. Each bullet that hit disintegrated it's target in different spots.

"What are those bullets made off?" Amy yelled as she whacked the core of the Youkai with her hammer. "Blessed Silver. Seems to work on all types of demons." She yelled as she ducked under another blow. Amy frowned as more appendages grew out of the stumps. "The source of chaos energy is coming from that eye" She said pointing. Usagi nodded and moved into a position. "Holy Barrage!" She pulled the bow and ten rays of light pierced the Youkai.

It howled in pain as her shots impaled it. "Lara now!" Lara nodded and pulled her staff out. "EXTEND" She grinned as her staff pierced the eye that Amy pointed to. The demon howled in pain as the staff exited with three glowing shards. "Usagi finish it!" Lara said as she saw their partners take the shards before they hit the ground. Usagi grinned. "Holy Judgment!" She pulled the string back and held it as a small ball formed in front of her bow. She let go of the string and a massive wave of energy sprung from the ball of energy and consumed the Youkai.

"What was that that came out the Youkai" Lara said as the chao dropped the shards into her hand. "I can't believe it" Amy said. Usagi looked over her shoulder and saw the shards glowing blue. "Pretty. What are they?" Amy frowned. "They're pieces of a Chaos Emerald" Usagi and Lara gaped. "I didn't really believe that the emerald was fragmented, but now this is serious." Amy turned to the other girls. "Lets get all the pieces before the others do" 

Usagi grinned and raised her hand in the air. "Girl Power, Yeah!" Lara grinned as well. "We'll beat those boys." Amy looked into the distance. "There's another signature of chaos energy, but its weak. It's to the north and moving further away. Let's go!" The other two smiled as they rushed off into that direction, their chao following them.

* * *

Ericks crashed into a shore bordering a lake. He sighed as he stood up spitting sand out his mouth. "Where am I" He said. That was when he looked into the water and saw his reflection. "How-How am I wearing this?" He said as he inspected himself. Gone was his slacks and white shirt, instead he was in a familiar futuristic black outfit that resembled a spacesuit and over it was a red trench coat. In holsters on his side where two guns. One was silver, the other black. His long hair was cut shorter and arranged into spikes that stood straight up. Even his foggy glasses were replaced with yellow sunglasses

Ericks collapsed to his knees. "Why am I wearing this?" His newly hatched partner, Wormwood, patted his back. It was black with a white gothic cross inscribed over its body. Floating over his head was a black halo. "I never wanted to wear this again. Why am I wearing this" A voice answered behind him. "Because, maybe you felt that you were suppose to" Ericks turned to the voice. "Shadow?" Shadow nodded a little down the lake, holding a fishing pole and hat. "What's up Vash" Long ago, Ericks had told his friend about his past, Shadow is the only one to even know his real name.

"What do you mean? I never wanted to wear this again?" He yelled. Shadow grinned and jerked his rod pulling a big fish into a wooden bucket. "I take it Shade used Hyper Chaos Control and everyone is in the past, scattered all over Japan." Vash nodded. "But answer me, why am I like this" Shadow shrugged. "That is how Hyper Chaos Control, it gives you your desires. My desire was to heal all the damage done. On a subconscious level though I wanted to get to the next Chaos Emerald, so it put me where the next one is." Shadow chuckled to himself. "Boy was I surprised when I woke up in ancient Japan. Everyone wanted to go here was their conscious desire, but sometimes Hyper Chaos Control grants the subconscious desire. I take it that you no longer wanted to hide who you are. That you should live as who you are, not as you hide"

Vash sighed. "I know, but I have blood on my hands. I've killed, it's wrong. All I wanted to do was protect people, but after that first kill, it became so much easier to aim for the head or the heart and became so much harder to resist" Shadow sighed. "I know what you mean. That lost of innocence is very damning." He put down the fishing pole after catching another big fish, a salmon. "The first time I had to take a life, I did it for a selfish reason. The guy wanted some water so he could use his full powers to help his people. The cost of this water was my cure, so I rushed out to defeat him, thinking it'll be easy."

Shadow sighed. "He could throw fireballs, fly, and recover any damage instantly. I was about to say screw it and go home licking my wounds when the girl I though I loved got involved and it became so much more serious. I now needed the water to save her life. So I killed him, I didn't know he would come back to life at the time I didn't care. I put the life of one over the life of a whole people. That is how selfish I am and every single time I think about it I could of done things so many different ways. I was stupid and it cost me. I remember what you told me and it was the opposite decision for you. You put the life of a bunch of people over one person. I envy you."

Vash was stunned. "I don't know what to say?" Shadow smiled sadly. "You haven't heard, but I had to kill again. Amy and Sonic won't tell you, but I had to kill a monster who had killed, tortured and raped many people. Had he lived he would have continued to do the things he did. So I did it again" Vash sighed. "I know there are so many horrible people, but it hurts each time I see someone killed." Shadow smiled again. "You have a good heart Vash, never change. Sometimes things aren't in terms of black and white and a person needs to go into gray areas. It's those gray areas that hurt so much because we have to make choices that we don't want to. Even if you pretend to be normal, denying who you are is going to hurt a lot of people. If you're not out there protecting people, who will?"

Vash sat down. "I know, its hard sometimes." Shadow nodded and pulled out another rod. "Come, Come fish with me" Vash grinned and sat down and took the pole. "So is the catch good?" Shadow grinned "There's some good fish" Vash cast out. "So what now? What are you going to be doing?" Shadow railed in another fish. "I'm going to be collecting the shards of the Chaos Emerald. Wanna help?" Vash nodded. "Yeah sure." Shadow grinned. "That's good, because I found several Upgrade rings around Japan too, so when do we start" Vash grinned. "After dinner" Shadow nodded. "Of course"

* * *

Hours later found the two men traveling through a valley south of the lake they rested at. Vash paused. "What is that energy?" Shadow grinned. "So you do feel it. That is a shard of the Chaos Emerald. Lets go get it" Vash nodded and the two began running through the valley. When they got to the center, they paused to see the scene before them. A man in red monk robes similar to Miroku's was fighting a massive dragon. In the center of the dragon's forehead was a shining gem. The monk's head was covered with a red bamboo hate that put his whole body into shadows. He raised his staff and threw it at the dragon, piercing it's eye.

The damage didn't last as the dragon's face rippled and the eye was good as new, only the monster was looking pissed. "You hurt me" It roared as it took to the air. It dive-bombed towards the Monk and unleashed a wave of silver fire in his direction. The monk only laughed as the fire approached him before raising his staff and spinning over his head like a helicopter. The flames hit the spinning staff and was sucked into them. The staff began to glow as an aura surrounded the monk. His grin never left his face as he swung his staff like a baseball bat right into the right wing of his attacker

There was a sickening crunch as the bones in the dragon's wing were crushed into powered. The monk wasn't done there, he jumped up into the air high above the dragon. When he met the apex of his jump his form blurred and he zoomed down. He swing his staff again and this time the other wing was just blown off. The dragon roared in pain as the monk finished up by spinning and bringing the staff against the dragon's head, hard enough that the staff impaled the dragon's jaw

The dragon roared in pain as it ripped out the staff and tossed it away from them before charging after the monk. It did no good as the staff flew into the air into his hands. The monk spun it three times before slamming it into the ground, laughing lightly. A massive wave of dark, poisoness energy rammed into the dragon, launching it across the valley. The man raised the staff perpendicular to his body and bowed, before leaving to walk off. He didn't notice the dragon to get up and charge after him. "Watch out!" Vash yelled

The man turned just in time to get impaled by one of the dragons massive paws. It grinned. "Stupid human, thinking you can defeat me. You won't even make a good snack" The seemingly dead man opened his blood red eyes and grinned. "Who said I was human, you filthy reptile?" His whole body turned to goo as it melted off the dragon's claw to splatter onto the ground. Numerous red eyes opened on the pile of goo before a reforming into the monk. 

"You'll learn for your disrespect." He stretched out one arm it turned to goo again before reforming into a demon like dog, with more than one pair of eyes and it was still attached to the monks shoulder with the dark goo connecting the two. Stretching from his shoulder, the dog blurred and appeared right before the dragon before biting deeply into it's neck. Silver blood gushed out the dragon's neck as the dog drank the dragon's life essence.

"Come back" The man said when the dragon was nothing more then a shriveled corpse. The dog took it's jaws off before going back to the man's shoulder and reforming into his arm again. The eyes closed and the man grinned. The dragon turned to ash the moment he did and the fragment of the Chaos Emerald floated to the ground.

"That was very impressive" Shadow said. Vash was gaping. "How?" The monk grinned, showing as a closer look, he wasn't Japanese, but European. He had long unbounded raven hair and no matter what, his bamboo hat protected his whole body from the sun. "I'm a man of many talents, who lived many lives. But I'm bored now" Shadow grinned and picked up the Chaos Fragment. "Then why don't you join us? This fragments give great power, I think it'll even allow you to walk freely into the sun, vampire"

The monk's grinned grew feral. "I'm impressed you figure me out, maybe I won't be bored anymore. I'm in a good mood and just fed, I'll help you" Shadow grinned as he tossed the fragment to the monk, who caught it and stuck it directly into his left eye without a trace of pain. Vash turned to Shadow then to the monk. "Who are you?" The monk grinned as he took off his bamboo hat and bowed without any negative side effects of the sun. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the vampire Alucard"

Read and Review


	27. Chapter 23: Don't you see?

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Nothing to say

Chapter. 23: Don't you see?

Sonic woke up leaning against a tree. He looked down to see his clothing has changed. He was wearing traditional samurai warlord armor. "Cool" He stood up and found that the armor was as light as a feather. His pack was moved to subspace and his weapon was hanging from his side. He took off his helmet to see that it had a mask that looked like a oni's face and metal horns grew out the tops of the helmet and it even allowed his long blue hair to hang out the back "I could dig these clothing" His partner Gust nodded. Sonic put on the mask. "So do I look scary" He said, his voice having changed to something like a devil. His partner nodded "Cool. Okay Gust, it's time for you to look the part" With the flick of his wrist Gust had transformed into his dragon mode. Sonic hopped onto Gust's back and pointed west. "I have an odd feeling, lets go that way" Gust nodded and with a roar, took off into the air. "I wonder what we'll find" Sonic said. The two flew for several hours until they got to an odd sight. A man with white hair, fancy clothing with armor on top and a puffy white thing hanging over his shoulder was resting over the corpse of a massive dragon that put Gust's size to shame. In his hand was one sword, while another was in a sash hanging from his side

Sonic hopped down. "Gust go hide for a while." Gust nodded and retreated. The person was just staring at Sonic. "Can you give me the fight I want?" He held out his weapon as a strange foggy aura began to glow around it. At the hilt a ghostly face appeared. It was grinning as it stared at Sonic with black voids as two metal shoulder guards floating around it. One on each side. Sonic grinned as he took out his own weapon, the blade glowing a bright blue. A grin appeared on the mans face. "Great" Sonic noticed that he had markings similar to the one's Shadow has, only his was glowing the same greenish gray color his sword was. "What is the name of my opponent" Sonic asked as the man's eyes started glowing with the same greenish grey energy, no long able to see what his eyes look like. "You can call this TaiYoukai Sesshomaru."

"The name is Sonic" Sonic's hair, still sticking out the helmet began glowing the same blue his blade was. Nearby a branch fell to the ground and that was the symbol for the two to start fighting. Both men charged at each other. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen blurs but to each other, they were moving in slow motion. Their blades locked with a shower of sparks. Sonic chuckled through his mask. "You are pretty good, Sesshomaru, but you're going to have to be faster to beat me" Sesshomaru chuckled and freaky enough so did the ghostly face on the hilt. Sesshomaru spoke, his voice coming in stereo. "You're going to have to do more then that" His hand jerked and the two were sent back several feet. All around them small trenches appeared from the force they hit.

Sonic led the charge as he arced his blade to slice up into Sesshomaru hadn't brought his weapon over handed to block the blow. More sparks came out when the blades collided and a crater was formed from the force used by both sides. Sonic redirected his blade and struck again this time aiming for Sesshomaru's side, only again it was blocked. Sesshomaru smirked. "You know this blade was made from my father's fang. I was always jealous because the sister sword seemed so much more powerful then this one. It could kill hundred Youkai with one swing. While I got a sword that couldn't kill" 

Sonic smirked. "There's more to it, if you're fighting me with a sword that can't kill, it makes this fight kind of pointless" He said as he ducked underneath a blow that would have took his head off. "Of course. I should have realized that while my bother's blade was too make to protect his body, mine was to protect my spirit. I never realized how powerful the spirit is. To be able to use the strength of the dead as my own." The aura around the sword pulsed and doubled in size as Sesshomaru became twice as fast. Sonic blocked it, but it was much harder then before. "So you are holding back on me?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course. I don't want to defeat you so easily" Sonic chuckled. "Then I guess I have to increase the pace of this fight" The aura of his sword flared as it turned into an even brighter blue. In response, Sonic's hair turned an even brighter blue. "Sonic Flash!" In a flash, where there was one, is now five. Sesshomaru didn't look impressed. "I seen that before. Fox Sorcery. All the other's are illusions." All the Sonics chuckled. "You think?" They said before they all blurred into different directions and attacked a surprised Sesshomaru. 

Sonic managed to get many cuts on Sesshomaru, but he dodged enough so that only his robes took the slashes. Despite how magically enhanced his robes were to absorb damage, Sonic's sword slashes cut right through. Sesshomaru looked at one of his sleeves that was still hanging on his arm by threads. "Now I'm really impressed" He said as he ripped away the top of his robe and shattered armor. It turned out that underneath the robes was a thin layer of a metal plated shirt. It was only the ridges formed by the plates that kept it from being skin tight. 

"I figured you would be smart enough to wear armor under those robes." One Sonic said. "But it won't do you any good" Said another as that one blurred and slashed across Sesshomaru's chest with a shower a sparks and was surprise to see not even a scratch on the armor. "Dragon hide, it's the strongest material out there" Sesshomaru said as he countered another slash from a Sonic attacking from his left before jumping to avoid the slash to his legs by the one attacking his right. "You are very good" Sesshomaru said as he placed his blade over his back, deflecting another blow from another Sonic attacking from above before using a kick to knock him to the ground.

The five Sonics looked up. "If five won't do any good, I guess I have to increase the number" Another flash and in the place of the five were ten. All of them jumped up at different angles, each one has their blades arranged in a way so even if Sesshomaru blocked one then the others would connect. That was proven moot when Sesshomaru's arm blurred into ten blades and blocked each one of Sonic's attacks. "I wonder, how many can you do before not being able to separate the actions." Sesshomaru said out of curiousity. It was quickly becoming obvious from both sides that this match has become nothing but a sparring contest. "Let's make a deal. If I can cut you with in the next two minutes, you let me study your sword"

Sesshomaru grinned. "What do I get if I win?" The Sonics paused in thought. "I'll teach you how to do this" Sesshomaru nods and gets into a stance as his energy flares. "I agree, prepare yourself" The energy surrounding his sword grew until it resembled a demon dog. The extra Sonics faded away to one as Sonic flared his aura. "Okay are you ready?" With Sesshomaru's nodded Sonic flared his aura again, this time tapping into his Guardian Emerald. "SONIC FLASH!" With a flare, Sonic's image was concealed with a bright burst of energy. When it died down, Sesshomaru lost his dignified pose and gaped as he looked at what seemed to be over a hundred Sonics all in stance.

"Are you ready? Lets Go!" And each and every one blurred towards Sesshomaru. He tried to dodge and even cut a few down, those that he did just turned to energy vapor that was absorbed by the others. Even though the Sonics were slightly slower, they managed to overwhelm Sesshomaru. "Gotcha!" One yelled the moment the first cut got on his left bicep. After that all the others disappeared and Sonic was panting lightly with Sesshomaru. "That was interesting. I should see what else you can do" Sesshomaru said as he handed over his sword. The greenish-gray aura and ghost appearance disappearing as he let go of the sword. "Don't worry I'll give this back to you in perfect condition" Sesshomaru nodded. "Until then I'll be traveling with you and see what else you can do" And that was how Sesshomaru, TaiYoukia Lord of the Western Lands began his travels with Sonic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane woke up by herself in the middle of the forest. She stood up and groaned as it was discovered her fall caused many bruises to form. "Stupid dragon" She muttered. She looked around and found her backpack a little off away from her, she was by herself. She looked down and gasped at her clothing. "Why am I dressed in the battle dogi?" It had been destroyed earlier. She grinned, not complaining about her good luck. Then something big dropped down next to her, she screamed in fright and jumped back, before remembering to get into a defensive stance. 

Whatever it was, it was hairy. "Run" It said in a bestial voice. It's red fur was slightly spiked back. Akane stared dumbly at it. "What?" Hissing began in the background and echoing through the forest. The beast stood to it's full height, almost reaching nine feet tall. It's torso was lacking any clothing, but its powerful arms were completely covered in metal and the most of the hands/paws were too, only leaving the sharp claws exposed. The beast's legs were dress in loose pants that was covered in leather straps and zippers. Hanging from a metal harness was a massive spiked mace that looked like it can do some damage 

"Run girl!" It yelled as it turned, facing whatever was coming. Akane almost growled. "Hey, I'm a martial artist too! I can defend whatever is coming, so back off, freak!" The werewolf turned to her and growled some more. "Suit yourself, but something is coming that I don't want to meet and it is pissed off, big time. I was just warning you" It said, before turning, and dashing off into the opposite direction of the hissing. Akane only rolled her eyes as the werewolf ran off. "Coward. I can beat anything that comes my...way?"

Out the forest, came seven massive heads that seemed strangely familiar. Akane was now staring at seven heads of the Orochi, only these where five times bigger then the main head she saw last time, so that made her whimper to imagine how big the main head was. The Orochi turned to her and glared with green glowing eyes. Akane looked down and found that she soiled herself. She whimpered before grabbing her bag and running in the direction the werewolf did.

It was too late though as the Orochi had set its sight on her and was now chasing her, not even bothering to go around the massive trees of the forest, but rather through them. Even with the battle dogi, Akane wasn't getting that far ahead. All it was doing was keeping her from falling to the ground the many times that she tripped on roots. The heads of the Orochi was moving like whips to get at her, their jaws snapping and flinging drool at her. Akane whimpered some more when she saw some of the drool melt through what it touched. "This sucks" She screamed as she ran. There was no Ranma to save her this time, nor was there any stupid horn to put the beast to sleep. She even doubt that it would even work.

She screamed again when the heads began throwing balls of flame, lighting, acid, or ice out of their mouths. This forest was quickly being destroyed, by the enraged monster. "I should have listened to the freak" Yes even with her life in danger, Akane will never change, and because of that, Karma will always bite her in the ass as it's about to do. Akane cleared to forest only to face a massive cliff where she was cornered. Her choices. Jump and hope that she could land in the canopy of the massive trees below the cliff or double back and risk facing the quickly approaching Orochi. "I'm not a freak" The werewolf said as it emerged from the forest. He looked over the edge and looked back to see the first head about to emerge. He took a deep breath and leapt off the cliff, with a gaping Akane watching. "I suggest you jump" He said as he fell.

Akane frowned "I can fight the Orochi, even if it does seemed to be powered up, but it doesn't matter. I don't need Ranma!" She yelled, which wasn't a good idea as seven heads whipped out the trees, all heading in her direction. "But I'll retreat" She said as she leapt off the cliff, just barely avoiding getting torn to pieces. The last thing Akane heard before she hit water was the roar of the Orochi.

She woke with a jump, coughing out water. She was laying next to a river. The werewolf was sitting in front of an camp fire, cooking some meat over the fire. "I can't believe you don't know how to swim. I didn't even know a person could sink that fast into the water. Luckily I pulled you out and resuscitated you back to the land of the living." Akane glared at him and charged at him. "Pervert!! How dare you kiss me!" She yelled, totally missing the point about him saving her life. 

He didn't bother moving and when the mallet impacted on his head, he didn't budge and the mallet broke into pieces. "Are you done being a retard. I just save your life and this is how you repay me? Trying to smash my head open" Akane continued glaring at him. "You kissed me" He gagged. "Do you know that you're breath smells like fish. If I wouldn't have felt guilty later, I would have let your ass sink. I saved your life and you bitched. Now lets go on our merry ways." She huffed and stomped off. "Like I need your help!" As she began walking off. "Oh and remember, this is Orochi's forest. He's still out there and hungry! HA HA HA HA!"

She gave the laughing werewolf the finger and continued stomping off into the woods. Hours later, she was cold, alone and lost. "Where I am?" She muttered to herself. It was getting darker by the moment and she definitely didn't want to be in this forest at nighttime. She turned around a tree and came to a familiar campsite. The werewolf was sitting cross-legged, still staring into the fire. Next to him was the remains of whatever meat he had cooked. "I thought you didn't need my help?" He said, not even turning around to look at her. 

"How?" She said irritated. She was lost, upset and hungry. "Its all about the nose. I smelled you go by my campsite about six times. You've been traveling in a circle girl" He said. She glared at him but sat down in front of the fire to try and warm her bones. "Who are you anyway?" She said after a while. "You speak as if you know me" The werewolf smirked, showing rows of sharp teeth. "I do know you, Akane Tendo" She stared at him with her jaw on the ground. "How" His smirk only widened. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe him" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped off. "Who does he think he is to do this to us?" Kagome sighed. "But because of what he did we have a better chance to get the Shikon no Tama completed." He growled. "But still, I'm going to kill him when this is done" Miroku shook his head, "I wouldn't want no where near that sword of his. Who knows how many curses that blade can give?" 

Kagome, Sango and Shippo nodded. "That's true." Sango said. "He was polite about not helping us though" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That coward, he just better not get in my way" He turned to Kagome. "Where is the shards you sensed? We've been traveling in this direction for days." Kagome shook her head. "I don't know it keeps on moving away from us, but it stopped a little up ahead." They found out way when they got to a clearing.

There was a miko with light blue hair with a metal bow in her hand and she was fighting Kagura. Leaning against a tree was a male in robes designed for the fighting monks that they seen on the road. "It's Kagura, she has the Shikon Shard" Kagome said. Inuyasha began running in their direction when the male blurred and reappeared in front of him, Inuyasha snorted and decided to just ram into him. He did so and met a steel wall of muscle and was knocked to the ground. The male stared at Inuyasha, "Do not interfere, this is Chaos's fight"

Inuyasha growled, he has had it up to here with people telling him what to do. "Don't order me around you bastard!!!" He threw a punch and the stranger and found his fist caught easily. The stranger cocked an eyebrow. "Did you honestly think that would stop me. It seems to me that all you demon blooded just underestimate us humans way too easily" To prove his point he began putting pressure on Inuyasha's caught fist. Inuyasha winced, this human was unnaturally strong. He tried punching with his other fist and again it was caught. "Like I said, this is our fight and she has our prize"

While Inuyasha was confronting the guy, Kagome and the others watched dumbstruck as Chaos was easily defeating Kagura. Her fan was on the ground, speared through by many arrows, portions of her clothing was smoking from were wards were placed and her face had a huge gash in the cheek where she barely missed an arrow. Chaos grinned, "You should give back the shard you stole from us before I get really mad." Kagura tried to smirk, but the gash on the side of her face prevented her from doing so. "I don't see why I should. I took it, its mine"

Chaos smirked. "Then I guess I have to make you suffer for your actions." A bonfire of blue fire surrounded her bow as runes began glowing on her bow like veins. The smooth metal bow shifted until it was mix between metal and organic. Chaos pulled out an arrow that looked like a ward and quickly fired it. Kagura couldn't dodge in time and scream as the arrow slammed into her shoulder. The left side her body began crackling with electricity as the ward did its work. Chaos walked up to her and took a bag from her before pulling out the arrow roughly. "I never like losing a good arrow" Kagura hissed in pain as she summoned her feather and retreated into the sky.

The man grinned and let go of Inuyasha before going to Chaos. "That was great" He said as he pulled her into a hug. Chaos giggled. "That was so easy. Lets get going Ryouga, I saw a hot spring not to far from here" The two left the clearing, leaving Kagome and the others watching them leave. "They have the Shikon Shard" She said before the others rushed after them.

"So why should we give you what we earned fair and square?" Ryouga asked. They had caught up to them and Inuyasha demanded the Shikon Shard. "I mean, how do we know that you're not going to do something evil with it. You're strangers." Kagome nodded at his logical question. "Well, I'm the protector of the Shikon Shards and I can sense them and purify the shards." 

Chaos grinned. "So what, I can sense them too, so can Ryouga. And as for purifying, it's pretty easy to clear away the life signatures left behind by previous users." She put the shards into her hand and a blue fire incased it. When it cleared the Shards were glowing brighter then before. "So sense you don't have any good reason for us to give you this. I guess you can go" Inuyasha growled and muttered to himself. "I'm going to get that Ranma guy" But he was overheard. 

"You know Ranma?" Ryouga asked. They nodded. "Are you his friends that he said where coming?" They nodded. "Can you tell us what he told you?" They did so and both Ryouga and Chaos chuckled. "Another contest, at least Ranma keeps things fun" Kagome looked confused "What?" Chaos only grinned wider. "It seems that he knew we were going to be separated, so everyone is most likely going to be rushing to collect the most pieces." The two nodded to each other and began walking off. "Where are you going" Sango asked. "We're going to where the next piece is" The two increased their pace with the others following.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka woke up in a lush bed. She looked around to find herself in a vast luxurious room. "Where am I?" Her question was answered when someone entered the room. The guy was dressed like a servant and looked normal, if you excused the tail, whiskers and cat ears. "Ah you are awake mistress" 

Her expression turned to confusion at his words. "What?" The man smiled. "We smell the blood of our lord in you. You are nobility" Nodoka shrugged. "Okay. I have a couple of questions. Where am I and who is your lord?" The man walked to a balcony and gestured for her to follow him. She looked out the window and gasped. She looked in awe at the massive forest below her full of plants that she's never seen before. Looking further into the horizon, she found what looked to be a town. Only it looked as modern as her time, but she's five hundred years into the past. "You are in the great empire of the northern lands. The lord who holds the title of NekoTachi is Ranma Shadow Saotome" 

"My son?" He nodded. "He is out questing right now, but feel free to enjoy yourself." She nodded and he went to walk off. "I was wondering, you arrived with two guest, and they requested to meet you for lunch. The other servant will come to help you dress" With that he was gone. Nodoka went back to her bed and laid back down. "I feel like I'm on a cloud. My Son, the Lord of the Northern Lands. It has a nice ring to it."

A couple of the knocks on the door told her the servants have come. "Come in" Several cat-girls came in holding robes made out of a material that made it glow. "What is the material in the clothing? They're beautiful" The eldest one smiled as they helped her get dress. "It is Lunasilk. Our people has a way to weave the rays of the moon into the softest material. They glow like the moon itself." She sighed as she felt the material on her skin. "It's so soft." She turned to the one that spoke. "What is your name" The cat-girl she's been talking to bowed. "My name is Gia my lady." Soft slippers of matching material was placed on her feet. "I am your retainer my lady, please call on me if you need me. Now follow me please"

Nodoka smiled as she entered the room. It wasn't the feast set up or the artwork that made her smile, it was the fact that her childhood friend, sometimes lover was there with the mysterious mentor of her son. "Kimiko! Gerald!" She said as she rushed forward. Kimiko looked up from the scroll she was writing in and grinned. "You're awake, great!" Gerald nodded and resumed eating his meal. "This is so cool" Kimiko said sounding half her age. "Your son's empire is most impressive." Gerald said. Like her both were wearing fancy robes made out of Lunasilk, but while hers were made of different shades of silver, Kimiko's was golden while Gerald's was red.

"I must say, Nodoka you and Kimiko look absolutely amazing."

Nodoka and Kimiko blushed like schoolgirls. "Flattery'll get you everywhere" He chuckled. "I think we got lucky where we awoke. According to some of the palace help, Shadow should be heading back towards here in about a week." Then Kimiko grinned. "And they told us because you're his mother, everythings free. Can you say vacation?" Nodoka got a glint in her eyes. "If you can say shopping trip" Gerald groaned when the two looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can you help us carry bags?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru awoke to the feeling of moving very fast. She opened her eyes to see the scenery blur by her. She felt a pair of arms around her waist, but before she could react. "Don't worry, its just me" Tails said from behind her. Hotaru smiled, "What's going on?" She then recognized what she was riding on. It was Shade in his tiger form, in fact it was the biggest she has ever seen. Before her question could be answered, Shade jumped off a cliff. Hotaru screamed in excitement as Shade landed on the ground below and went even faster. Tails had tightened his hold on her waist. "Shade and I felt something like the chaos energies and were investigating it."

He put a shard in Hotaru's hand and it felt very familiar. "You're right, so what now" Shade jumped and began running up the wall of a cliff. "We found a bigger source of chaos energy and is going after it, but it's moving fast." Hotaru nodded and went back to examining the chaos shard. "I wonder what will happen if I put my transformation pen with in contact with the shard" She pulled out said rod and saw it glow purple and the shard of the chaos emerald glow green. "Do it, I'm curious"Tails said, looking over her shoulder. 

Hotaru did so and the moment in came in contact with the shard , a purple ring appearing into her hand. "I can't believe it, it is a mini upgrade ring" Tails said. "I'm going to use it." Hotaru said as she tapped into the upgrade ring and watched as her transformation pen changed in a flare of purple. It no long looked like a pen but a pair of metal bracelets, both designed like the alternate form of her chao and possessing the symbol of Saturn. Both had purple glowing gems in the place of eyes. She put on the bracelets and heard as they locked and the breaks in the bracelet faded away.

"I wonder what's going to happen when I next transform?" Hotaru said, "I feel a source of chaos energy coming from the bracelets." Tails said as he examined her wrist. Hotaru blushed at the way Tails was holding her hands. "So where are we anyway and where are our partners?" Tails pointed behind them and Hotaru turned to see Kit and Violet in there alternate forms following Shade. "The locals told us this was Orochi's forest. Shadow told me of Orochi, its a eight headed dragon that eats humans." 

Hotaru frowned. "Then why are we here?" Tails sighed. "The source of the chaos energy lead into here, I think that the Orochi has some fragments. Also theirs something else." Hotaru got a stinking feeling in her stomach. "What is it" Tails sighed again. "There were descriptions of some of your friends going into the forest, they told the locals of a nearby town that they were going to defeat the Orochi." Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "They are going to get themselves eaten" She rubbed her forehead to try and get rid of the headache that was developing. "Shade go faster, we need to go, if only to help them not get eaten." Shade complied and with an explosion of the sound barrier being broken, the world turned to a giant smudge of color.

When Shade finally slowed down. They found themselves deep in the forest, surrounded by signs of a recent fight. Trees have been destroyed, and portions of the ground were brunt or covered in melting ice. Hotaru felt her blood go cold when she saw blotches of blood on the ground. "Oh my god look" Tails said pointing. Hotaru did so and found a figure covered in a black cloak and hood leaning against a tree breathing hard. Hotaru jumped off and ran to the figure immediately. The person was still breathing, but it was impossible to see who is was as their whole body was covered in a black cloak that was closed and covered the person's face all the way up the nose. The head was covered by something resembling a witches hat that concealed the rest of the face of person.

The figured groaned again and opened their eyes. In fact their red eyes could be seen through the shadows of the hat. Hotaru wasted no time in healing the person and was surprised when it came so much more easier then usual. She didn't even feel tired. Hotaru figured it was from the Upgrade Ring. 

Tails got there next and gasped when he saw those eyes. "Its Rouge" He said. Slightly adjusting the hat, they could see her face more easier, even if it was still mostly concealed. Rouge's return to consciousness came with a major gasp.

She looked up and saw Tails and Hotaru. "Oh thank god. I'm glad you two are here." She got up and looked surprised. "My leg was broken, what happened." Hotaru smiled, "I healed you" Rouge smiled. "Good girl, but you need to help your fellow senshi" Tails frowned. "What happened?" Rouge began looking around. "I came to town in time to hear a story about how several people proclaimed they were going after the Orochi, and their descriptions matched your friends, so me and Grim ran towards the forest. I caught up in time just to see Orochi attack them. I saved them but it drew the attention of all eight heads. The last thing I remember before darkness is Grim shifting to his alternate form and leading the Orochi away. We need to find him."

When she finished speaking a big explosion went off in the distance and the ground shook. "GRIM!" Rouge yelled. She jumped onto Shade. "PLEASE GO!!" She pleaded. Shade nodded and he went off, followed by Tails and Hotaru who were riding on their partners this time. Shade didn't even bother going around trees. A barrier of wind appeared in front of him and the incoming trees where destroyed by his vacuum blade shaped aura. Hotaru was flying above the trees on Violet while Tails was bouncing from branch to branch on Kit.

They got to another clearing where they saw the Orochi hissing as it approached its pray. Hotaru gasped when she saw Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru back against a tree. Grim was in a hole in the ground breathing hard. One of his wings were bent at an odd angel and he was covered in black blood. The Orochi didn't get away unharmed either, a couple of the heads where moving slower then the others and one was messing an eye. "Grim!" Rouge jumped off of Shade and began running to Grim, pulling out her Guardian Emerald. Unfortunately that drew the attention of the hurt Orochi to her.

"Rouge watch out!" Hotaru yelled. She jumped off of Violet and crossed her arms, with her bracelets touching each other. "SATURN CHAOS ACTIVATION!" Her body was concealed by purple energy and the symbol of Saturn appeared in front of her. The other Senshi gasped when Sailor Saturn landed on the ground. Her fuku looked the same only on her chest was something resembling a star shaped Guardian Emerald and other little changes. Her tiara was solid purple crystal instead of gold and skirt went down to her knees so she wouldn't flash everyone every time she fell. Her metal boots had grown past her knees and her metal gloves fully incased her arms. The biggest change was the fact that two giant purple wings had grown out her back that had black tips and the Silence Glaive. The blade was longer, the handle a little thicker and around where her hands usually are where hand guards.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" Hotaru yelled. The Orochi turned to the direction of her voice and hissed before rushing at her and slamming painfully into her silence wall. It tried again, but Hotaru held it with no effort. In fact, because of the upgrade ring, Saturn had an easier time controlling her powers. Tails didn't realize this and got mad when he saw Hotaru in trouble. "You bastard!" He pulled out his Hikari-Z34100 series gun and set it to full power on bazooka mode. The gun transformed with it becoming long and the barrel widening and with a pull of the trigger, launched a massive blast towards the unsuspecting Orochi. It howled in pain as half of one of it's heads where blown off. 

Tails put the smoking barrel down as he ran to Hotaru. "Are you okay?" He asked. Hotaru nodded. "Yes, I could have held it you know" He blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Oh, I just well thought that you were in trouble because you told me you had trouble controlling your powers sometime and I had to help you out." Hotaru giggled. "You're so sweet" Tails blushed at this before Hotaru moved him aside. "Silence Wall!" She whispered as the Orochi slammed into her barrier again. The damage Tails done to it's head was gone, the Orochi somehow regrowing the chunk of its head missing. 

It tried slamming into it again, when something massive slammed into it. It was Shade, who had opted to shift into his Dragon form for the ability of flight. What followed was a massive fight between the two massive beast. Shade roared as he fired his massive energy blast towards the Orochi, but the seven heads arranged himself in a geometric shape and formed an energy barrier that blocked the blast, but it did push it back. The eighth and biggest head whipped around and try to bite Shade, but the dragon fly up into the air and let lose and even bigger blast of energy, one of likes that people never seen Shade make.

One of the heads of the Orochi moved and took the blast for the main head, completely being blown off, but it had signs of regenerating again, only slower. While Shade was fighting the Orochi, Hotaru and Tails ran to where Grim was being checked on by Rouge. "Is he okay?" Tails asked. Rouge looked up through teary eyes. "I don't know, he's breathing is all wrong" Grim lefted a trembling claw and wiped the tears off of Rouge, growling in sympathy. Hotaru got on her knees facing Grim. "I don't know if my powers will work on Grim, but I'll try" She held her hands over his broken body and his body was incased in a purple glow. 

They watched as the black blood went back into his body before the wounds sealed with undamaged skin. Grim grunted in pain as his wing healed and arm fixed itself. Grim got up and stretched his wings. "You did it" Rouge said. Tails looked confused. "How did Grim shift without the Guardian emerald?" Rouge smiled at Grim. "He saw I was in trouble and forced the transformation, but he didn't have enough energy to fully fight" She handed him the emerald and he took it in. A black aura surrounded him as he grew to twice his size. Grim roared before going into the fight between Shade and the Orochi.

Shade had fired another blast at the head that grew back again but Grim blurred and the black aura shaped into a blade of short. Grim slammed into the Orochi's center, pushing it so Shade's blast would slam right into the main head. The Orochi roared in pain as the damage was transferred to the smaller heads. Shade took advantage of the Orochi's distraction by ripping into the throat of one of the smaller heads. A shower of red blood cover Shade as he bit deeper into the struggling head. Grim came to that head and slashed with its deadly claws into the other side of the neck which caused a shower of blood to cover him too.

Hotaru ran to her friends. "Are you okay" They nodded. "Then come on we need to drive the Orochi off, its keeps on regenerating for some reason." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna nodded, but a stunned Setsuna said. "Hotaru, that transformation...You never had one like that in the past"

Hotaru smiled. "Its the chaos energy I'm tapping into. You'll see that it can help us, rather than the order based energy. I'm sure all the Senshi can get a next level transformation." She turned and raised her glaive. "It's time to end this"

Shade and Grim saw this and released the wounded Orochi. A purple aura surrounded Hotaru and she yelled "CHAOTIC SILENCE SURPRISE!!" and released her attack. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were nearly blown off their feet by the advance version of the Silent Glaive Surprise. Pure destruction ran in the direction of the Orochi and then the Orochi itself was consumed by the wave of energy. The last thing they saw before the Orochi was blown away was the seven lesser heads blowing up.

"Wow" Haruka said. Michiru and Setsuna couldn't say anything as they were stunned at the intensity of the attack their fellow Senshi just did. "Is the Orochi...?" Hotaru shook her head and Setsuna's question. "It was blown all the way across the forest, as a last minute defense by it. It'll take a long time before it'll heal" Tails came up holding eight shards. "Even longer without these chaos fragments. And even then it won't be as powerful as it was." Hotaru sagged in relief, really tired from releasing that new attack. Tails walked over and supported her with his arm. She smiled gratefully as she leaned into him. Rouge grinned. "Aw, how cute!" The other three women laughed when Hotaru and Tails went beet red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three men were walking down a single road. One dressed like a monk, one a mix between samurai and lord and another dressed in a futuristic outfit. "It's been a while, how many chaos fragments do we have" Said the one in the futuristic outfit. The one dressed like monk grinned. "We have about eighteen fragments, six between each of us, Vash" Vash grinned. "I have to say, the way you get rid of demons is unique, Alucard" The monk chuckled. "It let me see the sun again without any filters. It's been ages sense I just looked up in the sky at the sun" The third stayed silent as he looked ahead. Vash noticed this. "Shadow what's wrong, you're quiet" Alucard nodded. "I haven't heard a peep from you" 

Shadow looked at them and shrugged. "Its nothing, I'm just waiting for what's following us to come out into the open" Both nodded. "So you sensed it to" Vash said. Alucard shrugged. "It is a little annoying, whoever it is has been following us sense we left the last village and doesn't have the decency to greet us." Shadow chuckled. "I know, so you guys do know where we are headed?" The nodded. "You have to head back to the northern lands." Vash said. Shadow nodded. "It seems that all the leaders of the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western lands are going to meet for something very important." 

All three stopped suddenly when the source of the energy spying on them got closer then its ever been. "Vash how are you weapons working now that you got those upgrade rings" Shadow asked pulled out Shade's Wrath. Alucard simply cracked his neck as his spun his rod. Vash grinned as he pulled out his two guns. Days ago he had found two upgrade rings and both guns had been upgraded. Both were now twice as long and futuristic looking. The barrels had gotten long and more cylinder like, between the barrel and the chamber was a crystal area. One the silver gun it was black and on the black gun it was silver. Because of the upgrade rings, they actually matched his futuristic outfit.

"The thing is, it lets me use bullets still and you know about the angelarms" Shadow nodded. "Well, for some reason the upgrade allows me to use a weaker version on it without transforming the guns, allowing me to fire energy attacks, and I found out depending on the bullets I enter, they use different energy attacks."

Shadow nodded, all three were surprised when Vash accidentally triggered the energy attacks fighting a demon. "So what you call them" Vash grinned as he adjusted his shades. "I'm going to call them Angelic Casters, or Casters for short." Shadow nodded as he triggered Shade's Wrath into its fang mode. "Nice name, heads up" Something jumped down that only one of the three recognized. "Naraku" Shadow said. 

The person was cloaked in baboon fur but one could feel the raw malice he had for them. "Shadow, I think its about time you lend me your services in capturing the Shikon Shards" Shadow laughed. "Let me guess. You tried collecting pieces but found that certain people are getting to them first" Naraku glared and his eyes glowed for a moment. "You knew when you respread them all over. That they were going to come" Shadow shrugged. "You never asked, shows how smart you were. Did you honestly think that I was going to let you get your filthy hands on a power like that. You must think me mad or something."

Naraku clenched his fist so hard black blood began to leak out his fist. "I shall make you pay a hundred times over for this insult." Shadow chuckled again and smirked, causing Naraku to loudly grind his teeth. "Tell me, did three women last defeat you and take your portions of the Shikon no Tama? I can feel their residual traces of aura on you. They must have kicked your ass real good." It is a testament to Shadow's ability to piss his enemies off because Naraku growled and dozens of tentacles replaced his legs and a bunch of demons came out the sky. "I will kill you." 

Shadow's grin went from ear to ear. "Oh did I strike a nerve, Hanyou Naraku" That was all it took because Naraku screamed in rage and charged stupidly at the three men with his demons trailing behind him. Shadow jumped into the air while Vash ran to the right and Alucard to the left. "Try #2" Vash said as he loaded his guns and pulled the trigger. A ball of pure red energy went out his guns before forming into twin dragons that actually roared. They came in contact with the demon bees and easily vaporized them with some of the demons using them as protection.

Alucard chuckled when he found himself surrounded on all sides by demons of all sorts. One of the more cockier ones laughed when they saw him. "Look boys, its a monk. A pretty weak looking one at that. What are you going to do, pray?" Alucard just kept chuckling and that unnerved some of them. The one the spoke earlier decided to pick Alucard up and get right in his face. "What's so funny, monk. Gone mad in the fact you're about to die?" Alucard stopped chuckling and the demon grew nervous at the serious expression on his face. Alucard leaned towards the demons face. "I'm not a monk" Then the monk's head morphed to that of his demon dog familiar and bit the demon's head off. The now headless demon let go of Alucard and fell to the ground in a twitching heap. The demon dog head spat out the demons head and it morphed back to Alucard's normal appearance.

All the other demons backed up a little bit in fear, but Alucard looked at them two. "No point in trying to escape, you were dead when I saw you." Alucard tapped the ground three times and a wave of dark energy went out in every direction. The demons scream as they were trapped in his aura. Alucard tapped the ground three more times and the aura full of demons returned to him and was absorbed into his bodies. "First there were screams and then only silence, and the silence was good" Alucard said chuckling afterwards.

Shadow dodged another one of Naraku's tentacles. "Your forces have been defeated, easily. So Hanyou Naraku, what now" Naraku didn't say anything only sent more tentacles in hopes of catching Shadow, but he just avoided them with a smirk. "Nice try" Shadow said as he slashed one of the tentacles. It turned to stone and shattered. "How many curses can I give you before you body is destroyed?" Shadow asked as he slashed another one which suddenly stopped as if frozen in time. "Why won't you die" Naraku asked as another tentacle suddenly rotted away after Shadow slashed it. 

"To boring." Shadow replied as another of Naraku's appendages, started to attack blindly, even striking it's master. "I always wonder why people ask me to die when they can't kill me, I think its a little rude." Shadow said, somewhat ignoring Naraku. He tried taking advantage of this by sending all of his tentacles at once. "Oh I guess you want me to fight instead of thinking out loud. Okay. LIGHT SPEED SLASH!" Several rings formed around Shade's Wrath and Shadow's arms blurred to the point of them turning invisible right before the tentacles hit. All of them twitched before falling into tiny little pieces. "Next time Hanyou Naraku, don't send one of your little puppets." Shadow said before the rest of the puppet Naraku sent fell in pieces.

The three men sat down underneath a tree. "You can never find any good villains now an days." Shadow said. Both nodded. "So to the north?" 

He then asked. Both grinned. "To the north!"

Read and Review.

A/N: I guess I do have something to say. Vash's upgraded weapon is the Casters Gene Starwing uses in Outlaw Star. The part about Naraku being Hanyou is a bit of a spoiler is really in the series. Oh and can you guess who the Werewolf is? What is Kikyo's part in all this and what the hell happened to Big?


	28. Chapter 24: And I know

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: More inspiration. I'm proud of this chapter myself. Warning this gets very bloody

Chapter. 24: And I know

Present Day: United States, Washington D.C

"And this is the last known photo of Kennedy." The Tour guide said. "He's my favorite because of his famous lines, The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Now moving on..." The tour guide and group went down the hallway not realizing that one had stayed behind. It was a person cloaked in a black trench coat and wide brimmed black hat that hid the face partially. Through the jacket one could say he was a priest. What hid the person's features even more were the huge mirror shades that block their eyes. The person looked around and snorted in amusement before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke, no sound was heard marking their disappearing.

The figure reappeared in another part of the White House, this time in a corner. The figure walked to the next hallway seemingly to be exploring the place. A guard noticed this and walked up to him. "Excuse me, are you lost?" The person looked at him and smiled, not showing any teeth yet, but otherwise did not respond. The guard, feeling nervous for some reason repeated his question, this time placing his hand on his firearm. "Sir, I will have to ask you to rejoin the tour group."

The figure mumbled something that the guard couldn't hear. "Excuse me?" The person leaned close. "For the glory of the empire" The guard didn't have time to respond when he suddenly found something buried in his chest. He looked down to see a claw exiting his chest. His last act was to press the alarm and cough up a chunk of blood before dropping to the ground dead. 

Alarms began ringing all throughout the White House and the Secret Service moved into two fractions. One to protect the president and another to confront the intruder. The figure chuckled darkly as smoke began to drift out the dead agent. The smoke formed into a ghostly appearance of the man dead on the floor, only his face contorted in confusion and horror. The figure only chuckled louder as the ghost of the guard went inside his body. More smoke surrounded the figure and it disappeared, leaving behind the dead body of the agent.

More agents were filling the hallways when one saw something pass him through the corner of the eye. He got out his walkie talkie. "We got visuals. Figure in black clothing, considering armed." He didn't get a chance for a response when he suddenly found himself cut in half. The now legless agent only looked at his detached twitching legs until he died. Again a smoke drifted out the corpse into the assailant before the figure faded away again in a poof of smoke. More agents came across the dead bodies and were now worried. "Help m-" Came out the walkie talkie as an agent yelled before being cut off.

Another poof of smoke and the agents found someone descending from the ceiling. They raised their guns and fired only to find the bullets passing through the smoke shrouded figure. The assassin landed on the floor and rebounded past another agent as it ran down the hallway. As he past, the agents head disappeared in a shower of blood and a smoky substance flowed out the dead agent into the cloaked attacker. "Fools" It said at the agents' attempts to kill it.

Whenever an agent would fire a shot, the figure would have just turned to smoke and the bullet would past through. The figure jumped, twisted and landed on the ceiling. "You can not stop the holy empire" It said as it began running along the ceiling as the agents below would fire their shots in a futile effort. Soon the figure got annoyed with his attackers. It stretched out its arms and began to just grabbed anything it could and crush it in its strong arms. Every body the figure killed, a ghost would flow into his body.

"Boring. I thought you were suppose to protect your leader. All you are good for is feeding me." The attacker said as the whole ceiling turned into smoke and he sunk into it. The ceiling now resembled storm clouds only instead of lightning coming down, spikes and more spikes rained down from the ceiling to impale the agents. They didn't even get a chance to scream before dieing. The cloud reformed into the figure and it took in the ghosts of the agents it killed.

It continued walking on the ceiling towards target, finding it amusing that the agents running through the hallways didn't look up until it was too late. It finally got to the room where its target was suppose to be, only to find it full of agents wielding guns. One looked up and screamed and the figure just teleported behind the agents. "Nice try" It said as it attacked the group from behind. The first to turn around got his heart ripped out. 

The figure teleported again, this time behind another agent, it grabbed the agents head and kicked out. The body spun one way while he held on to the head. He teleported before the sickening crack was heard and the dead agent smashed into the wall. He appeared only to kick an agent in the torso, caving in his chest before teleporting again. He appeared in time to kick the flying dead man through the window. By then the agents got over the sudden attack and let lose a wave of bullets. The figure teleported, grabbed an agent and teleported back where he proceeded to use the agent as a human shield. His shield jerked as waves of bullets ended his life.

The attacker chuckled as he shoved something into the corpses mouth and threw it towards the group. The group scattered but a couple didn't get far enough when the corpse exploded into a black fireball. Some of the agents freaked out and started running away. "What are you!" one asked as he fired more shots. The attacker only teleported inches from where he was, completely dodging the bullets. His ammo ran out and before he could reload, the figure appeared in front of him. "Your damnation" It said before teleporting, this time with the agents arms. The limbless agent let lose one scream before his head was blown off by a black energy blast. The figure kept the blast up as he swept his arm through the room and soon he was alone. The ghost of the agents floated out their bodies and was sucked into the figure's body in a funnel of energy.

He laughed as he concentrated on a wall. "So that is where you were hiding." He turned to smoke as it went through the wall and into the hidden room. There were even more agents there, all pointing their guns at him. At a signal the agents fired, but before the bullets could hit, the figure turned to smoke, and yet the smoke didn't reappear in another place. No with a scream many agents fell to the ground as their own bullets slammed into them. The president watched in horror as his protectors were slain and what appeared to be their souls taken. The figure turned and smirked. "And here I am, face to face with the leader of this great nation." His disguise fell away as the trench coat morphed into a black cloak and the hat reformed over his sunglasses that had changed to where only one lens were in the sunglasses and that revealed his head for the first time. He had long brown hair that had a red tint in them. The eye that wasn't blocked by a lens had red triangles at the corner while the pupil itself was golden. The president, freaked out by this, backed up; trembling in horror as he looked upon his vicious attacker. "Who-What are you?"

The person grinned. "Your death" The president screamed as his flesh was turned to ash. His attacker lowered a strange golden gun that reformed into a gold cylinder that covered his arm. The president's soul looked in shock at the remains of his body. "For the empire, I the Black Wind will make sure the empire will achieve our goal with the aid of this Demon Gun" The soul screamed in silent torment as its soul too was taken. The Black Wind looked around and smirked before disappearing in a poof of smoke heading for his next target.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi stopped in what she was doing and turned towards the horizon. Her companions looked at her with worry. "What's wrong Usagi?" Amy asked. "I don't know, I just got this feeling of something major just happened." Lara patted on her back "Its okay, Usagi" Usagi smiled. "Yes it will be. Things will turn out better as long as I have faith."

The three women continued walking down the road they were going on. "So what next? The next chaos fragment is at least a couple days away." Lara asked. Amy shrugged. "We did get a lot after we defeated that loser Naraku." Usagi giggled. "What kind of idiot walks around wearing baboon fur on his head. All Amy had to do was flip it around to blind him while I used my Heaven's Wrath move" Lara laughed as she remembered Naraku's dumbstruck expression. "He was just a head floating in the air after that attack." Usagi giggled. "Well he was a demon bent on killing us, kind of hard feeling bad about hurting him." 

All three nodded at that. "But I wonder, you haven't changed into Sailor Moon yet, but you could use those massive attacks easily." Usagi paused. "You know I wonder about that too. It seems that Sailor Moon was a seal of sorts that limited my attacks, I would always get new attacks when I needed them or I would have tux-dork save me when they wouldn't work. Shade showed me footage of me possessed and I was surprised to be using high powered attacks, but I could see in my mind how they worked."

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I got it!" Lara and Usagi turned towards her and waited. "I think it was the massive amount of chaos energy you were exposed too. I figured it helped unlock your potential." Usagi smiled sadly. "I'm really sorry about that" Amy nodded. "I know, I know. I'm glad tux-dork was taken care of, but I'm also have a question? What did you do to him? Shade well, he explained what he did, but what you did seemed really bad." 

Usagi frowned briefly at remembering him. "I removed his connection with the Earth. All the Senshi have spiritual connections with their planets where they can draw power from, no matter how many times we are reborn, we will always have that connection, but there was more. Like me, Tuxedo Mask had an alternate power source, like me with the Silver Crystal his was the Golden Crystal. So I took that too as well as cutting his connection with the Earth." Lara smirked. "Then that bastard got what he deserved." Usagi nodded, but still had her sad smile. "I try not to look at what I did. I basically took away one of his senses and ripped something out his soul. Even if he did deserve it, I wished I wasn't the one to do it."

Amy took the depressed Usagi into a hug and Lara joined her. "Its okay Usagi, he can never bother you" Usagi sniffled but her mood improve. "Thanks, I needed that" The others nodded as they resumed towards the next town, their moods somber. That quickly turned to horror when they got to the next town. "So many dead" Amy muttered. Lara pulled them into a nearby bush. "Shhh Look" She whispered pointing. A pack of wolves just ran by, most of them had muzzles covered in blood.

"Who would do something like this?" Usagi muttered as a white glow began to outline her body and her hair began to make that familiar transformation to silver. Amy had to drag Usagi back down. "Calm down Usagi!" She whispered fiercely, not wanting to see her friend hurt. "Here the killer comes" Lara said and the two refocused their attention back to the town. A man that was dressed in furs came into the center of the town. He had pointed ears and a tail. "I can't believe none of the people in this town had a Shikon Shard." He shrugged. "Oh well more food for my wolves. I'll just go to Kagome and see if she can find some for me"

Usagi growled at hearing this. "Lara hand me your gun" Usagi demanded in a tone that scared the two. Lara did so, though she was hesitant. "What are you doing?" Usagi grinned as she took the gun, it wasn't a nice grin. "Making him pay." She blurred and jumped to the tree above, none of the wolves nor the man saw them. Lara and Amy watched as the subtle glow went from Usagi's body to Lara's gun and caused it to change into something else. It was now a glowing white sniper rifle that was longer then Usagi herself, but she managed to hold it up with the help of a white bar of energy that extended from Usagi herself. 

"You'll pay" She muttered as she fired. A glowing white seal appeared in front of the barrel before a white glowing bullet was fired from the barrel. The man turned to see the bullet coming at him and blurred dodging the bullet, but Usagi's arms blurred as well as she readjusted her shot and fired again, and again and again. The man blurred to dodge the first shot, only to get a bullet in both shoulders. He mad a whimper like a kicked dog and ran away, but Usagi wasn't done shooting.

Another shot went out and clipped the escaping man on the leg, and a wolf took the shot Usagi fired after that. He howled in pain as another shot took the tip off his left ear. "Usagi aren't you overdoing it" Amy said as her next shot took off his tail and he stumbled from the lost of balance. "He killed so many people" She said as she took another shot that planted itself in the exact same spot in the shoulder he was first shot in, forcing the previous bullet to be painfully forced out the front of his body. His scream of pain followed that shot. "Um...Usagi, can you just bring them back with the Silver Crystal?" 

Usagi blinked and paused from her firing that was taking down the man and many of his wolves. "Oh yeah, I kinda got so mad I forgot" Then she fired another shot right into his but. Amy and Lara sweat dropped. "What was that for?" She asked as Usagi dropped to the ground. Usagi grinned as the glow receded from the sniper rifle and it turned back into Lara's gun. "Spite" She said and chuckled.

She waited until the wolf youkai retreated before pulling out the Silver Crystal. Her clothing said the same but her hair turned silver and the golden crescent moon appeared on her head. "Heaven's Kiss" She whispered as she kissed the Silver Crystal and pointed it towards the town. A wave of energy similar to Shadow's Hyper Chaos Control went out, only it was white and engulfed the town. Buildings were repaired instantly and blood flowed back into the people as flesh mended or was replaced with brand new flesh. With gasps of breath, the whole town came back to life. Usagi smiled, and passed out. "She used to much energy" Amy said as Lara picked her up. "Lets get to the town and stay at an inn while Usagi rests" Lara replied carrying Usagi

The two women kneeled in front of a table while Usagi slept in the other room. Their chao were keeping watch over her in case any of the villagers got any stupid ideas "That was really impressive, what Usagi did I mean" Lara said. Amy nodded. "I almost feel sorry for that Wolf Youkai, the emphasis is on almost." Both giggled. "So what next?" Lara asked. Amy shrugged. "I really want to do is either find Shadow or at least Shade." Lara nodded. "Because Shade is connected to Shadow and can track him down?" Amy nodded. "That's it exactly. I got the feeling that that Naraku guy is planning something big and I heard some rumors that the four major TaiYoukai are going to meet in the northern lands and I remember one of the leaders is called NekoTachi" Lara gasped, she had heard the story about the Neko-Ken. "You think?" Amy nodded. "We're going to pay this 'NekoTachi' a visit. If it isn't Shadow, we just run away." Lara laughed. "Agreed"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run" Ami repeated to herself as she and Rei dashed through the abandoned castle. "Run faster you mean" Rei corrected as she slapped wards on the walls as she passed. The walls crackled with fire briefly and returned to normal, but it guarantied that the Youkai following them would have some trouble following. "How many barriers, have you set up" Amy asked as she fired one of her ice attacks and froze the ground behind them. "Twenty-Five. How many more layers do we have till we get to the surface. I didn't expect the castle to be this big underground." Rei asked as she slapped another ward on the wall.

Ami took her computer out from subspace. "We got two miles." Rei muttered a curse. It would have been completely dark, had Rei's chao, Fira, not illuminated the hallway. "We need to hurry." Ami nodded as she put away her computer and took out her transformation wand. "I'm getting tired. Lets hope this works." She pointed her wand at her partner Frost. "MERCURY POWER!" A beam of ice blue shot out her rod and hit her chao and it shifted to it's alternate state. It was a massive polar bear, bigger then any one Ami ever seen in her books appeared. It was mostly white, but it had shades of blue. Ami jumped on and grabbed Rei as the two hurried through the hallways. "I'm glad that work, but do you think Msu Tsu is okay?" Ami asked. Rei looked back briefly. "I don't know"

Down many layers, Mousse grinned as he held two machine guns and fired nonstop. His normal bladed weapons won't work this time. It was his desperation move. Behind him in Ghost's detached floating arms, laid the downed form of the miko trapped in this nightmare castle. In front, waves upon waves of Youkai rushed towards him with no intention of stopping. He didn't bother reloading his guns, he just dropped them and pulled out two more out his sleeves. "You dumb demon fucks aren't going to get to me" Mousse growled as he backed up, still firing. Him and Ghost were backing up slowly through the place the Senshi escaped. Mousse grinned as a wall of fire suddenly appeared when the Youkai tried to rush him at a point. "Thank you Rei" He said to himself, but he could see that the wall of fire was only slowing them down, not stopping them.

"Stupid mortal. Do you honestly think that you are going to escape, even with your strange but powerful weapons." A voice said echoing through the hallways. Mousse smirked as he pulled out another set of machine guns and started to fire again as he walked backwards through the hallway. "I think so, and the women is coming with us. Your demons are to stupid to defeat me." The voice growled. "I WILL HAVE KIKYO!!!" The wave of demons increased three fold as they tried to overtake Mousse. They easily broke through the first set of wards. Mousse fired, but saw that the bullets weren't slowing them down that much any more, even with the blessed bullets he has been using.

"I guess I have to try out Tails's new invention. Yami-100 Series activate!" Machines began growing out his robes as he dropped the machine guns and ran. In front of him Ghost was ahead, just far enough to turn back if his partner needed help. Soon the metal formed over his hands into to huge black barrels. Over his hands, now were massive hand cannons. Mousse turned around and triggered his new weapon with the mental commands Tails said he perfected. The barrels of the hand cannons glowed black and unleased a massive ball of black energy. The Youkai charging him were turned to ashes. Mousse's grin grew wider as he released more shots as he retreated.

With hi new weapons equipped and the wards Rei had set up, it was getting easier to retreat through the mansion. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!!! GIVE ME THE MIKO" The voice yelled, powerful enough to shake the walls somewhat. Mousse ignored him and kept firing as he kept on moving. That was when an idea came to him. He held the trigger in his mind for both his weapons, but didn't release it. Both hand cannons began to glow black as he felt a charge coming up. He waited until he felt that was enough and let go of the mental trigger. 

Rather then a ball of energy, this time was a massive ray of energy that cleared the hallway of all the Youkai, even going as far as cleaving a massive hole at the end way that tunneled into the earth. "Well, I be damned." Mousse muttered as he turned and ran. More Youkai would come, but for now he had time to escape. He was thankful for that upgrade he found in the Treasure Search. He didn't need his glasses anymore as it allowed him to see in any condition. So what if it give his eyes a weird appearance, most of the girls commented it looked cool.

"Come on Ghost keep running" Mousse shouted as he and his partner headed for the exit. Never in his life, Mousse imagined he would be here. After all the Miko in Ghost's arms had tried to kill him after all and steal the souls of the Senshi he was traveling around with. She had sensed something special about Rei and Ami and had tried to take it, only the four of them were caught off guard by this Naraku demon and was captured. He had learned of her story and just felt sorry for her. "Being dead must suck" Ghost looked at him and laughed. "You do know that is the understatement of the year?" The miko said awakening.

Mousse chuckled and shrugged. "It's true though" The miko rolled her eyes and then glared at Mousse. "Why did you save me. I attacked you. If the situation were switched, I would have no trouble leaving you with Naraku." Mousse paused for a while and didn't answer for a while. Both him and Ghost traveled in silence as they seeked to escape the castle. "Well?" Kikyo said. Mousse shrugged again. "I'll tell you one day. So stay alive-dead-whatever." She glared at him briefly, but he ignored it. 

"Why is Naraku obsessed with you?" Mousse asked as they raced up another set of stairs. "His last incarnation was obsessed with me as I nursed him. He had some idea of corrupting me to see me at my 'most beautiful' so he sacrificed his soul to Youkai and became the shape shifting Hanyou Naraku. He then tricked me and my last love to hate each other. He killed me and I sealed him for fifty years. I was brought back when a Youkai brought me back to use my powers to collect the Shikon shards, but she didn't realize that I would be independent of her orders." She sighed as she looked at her bones. "This body is nothing but ashes and dirt. I don't even have a completed soul thanks to it being in my reincarnations."

Mousse nodded. "Sucks to be you" Kikyo gaped at his comment for a while, her jaw was dropping and her eyes wide. That comment was so rude that she started to laugh. It was that stupid. Mousse and Ghost chuckled too. "You are an idiot" She said as they kept running. "So I been told" He replied taking notice of the small smile on her face. He swore to himself that if he made it out of this alive, he'll make it his goal to make that smile bigger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow growled as he typed away at his laptop. Numerous wires were connecting from Shade's Wrath to the labtop. "I almost figured it out" He muttered. On the screen was a picture of Tetsusaiga. Numerous readouts where displayed on the sword. "I just can't figure it out." He said to himself. Him, Vash and Alucard were resting at a inn on there way to the Northern Lands. Alucard had said something about meeting some girls for a dinner date. It had took Vash half a hour to realize what the vampire mean and had ran out to make sure the girls don't get killed. He may destroy some Youkai, but only the ones that can't be knocked out, so he still doesn't like to see people killed. He'll most likely get there in time to stop him from draining them completely.

Shadow's hands blurred as he typed into his computer as he tried another way to trigger the wind scar using his technique. Seconds later, a giant red X appeared over the stimulation, signaling that it failed. "Damn it!" Shadow muttered as his test failed again. He detached the sword from his sensors and stood up. "That's it! I need that sword if I want that technique." He left a note for Vash and Alucard, telling them he'll be back in a day or so and left the town. When outside he searched with his senses for the familiar aura of Inuyasha and formed a line of golden rings that went off to the distance all the way to were Inuyasha was. "Chaos Control" He muttered. With the Chaos Emerald in his possession, he no longer knew how long he could hold Chaos Control, all he knew that is was very long. He stepped into the first ring and the world blurred, even faster then usual when he's using the Light Speed Dash as time around him is frozen. 

When he hit the end of the rings he took in his surroundings. They too were frozen According to his senses, Ryouga and Chaos were off in a nearby hot spring in the process of having a good time. He was surprised to find Inuyasha and his group traveling with them. They themselves were around a campfire talking about something that he couldn't hear of course since Chaos Control was still activated. Shadow paused in his thoughts. "I could just challenge him for the weapon like last time....nah. I'll just take it just to piss him off."

Shadow grinned as he walked up to Inuyasha's frozen form and simply took Tetsusaiga. He left behind a business card that said 'Shadow was here' balancing on Inuyasha's nose and formed another line of rings back to the inn. He was about to leave when he got one more idea. He walked over, pulled Shade's Wrath and cut off one of Inuyasha's claws, the pinky claw to be exact. He didn't remove the digit just the claw. He put the bone fragment in a bag and placed it in a zip bag. He was about to leave again when he got another idea.

He laughed evilly as he took Inuyasha's clothes off, threw them into the woods and drew on his body with a marker a bunch of modern cuss words in as many languages he knew. Inuyasha is going to be raving mad. Shadow though to himself as he put makeup on Inuyasha face. He shrugged and buried his morals. He took out a camera and took several photos before leaving back towards the inn via Light Speed Dash. He didn't even need to leave the note for Vash and Alucard. Now he can get some real work done on refining his new mode for Shade's Wrath, soon everyone will meet his fang along with his claw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha paused in the conversation when he felt something was so very wrong. He looked at his friends and saw them gaping at him. Kagome had turned scarlet and turned away. Sango blushed but she was on the floor laughing her ass off with Shippo. Miroku chuckled. "Well Inuyasha that is some trick." He looked at them in confusion before looking down and turning beat red. With rage or embarrassment, it couldn't be told. 

He reached his hand to his side, were he expected to find his weapon. That always calmed him down somewhat. That was when his hand passed through empty air. His eyes jerked to the side and confirmed it. Tetsusaiga was gone. "What...How did this happen." He said, not believing his fathers legacy was gone. In his shock, Kagome had saw his clothes and recovered them. He was getting dressed, still stunned. "What happened?" He muttered as he looked for his weapon. That was when Shippo found a little card.

"Kagome! I found something. What does it say?" He asked as he ran to her, holding the card. Kagome bent down and took the card and read it. "It says 'Shadow was Here'. " It then came to all of them. "SSSHHHHAAADDDDOOOWWWW!!!! I'm going to KILL you!!!!!!"

Ryouga and Chaos heard this just coming back from their 'bath.' Chaos turned to Ryouga. "You know, it is really amazing how Shadow can get so many people pissed off." Ryouga nodded. "Its a gift of his. Should I stop Inuyasha from stomping off after him?" Chaos nodded and Ryouga moved to restrain Inuyasha, who was just about to go berserk and turn Youkai. "I SWEAR!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND PISS ON HIS GRAVE!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow sneezed back at the inn, where he was now examining Tetsusaiga, Shade's Wrath and the claw of Inuyasha. He grinned as he wiped his nose. "He must be foaming at the mouth" He said. If he was there watching the chaos he just caused, he would have been right. He shrugged and went back to his computer. On it was a display of the transformed Tetsusaiga. "I'm going to get this, now with the Tetsusaiga." He paused. "Should I give it back when I'm done....nah. I'll just give it to Sesshomaru." He chuckled as he went back to work.

At a nearby bar. Alucard and Vash were drinking and having a good old time. Vash turned to Alucard and saw his strange drink. "Hey, Alu, what are you drinking?" Alucard grinned. "A Bloody Mary. It's my favorite." He then chuckled. Vash was too buzzed to pick up on this. "So what are your plans when you stop traveling with me and Shadow?" Alucard shrugged. "I'll return to England. I heard some guy named Hellsing was searching me out to challenge me" He grinned as he took another drink. "I'm interested, so I'll go. What's the worse that could happen?" Outside thunder rumbled, but Alucard was too drunk to take in this omen. 

The two men's good time was interrupted by the next arrival in the bar. Vash grinned as he recognized the people who came in. "Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka! What's up!" The three Senshi stopped, slightly surprised that someone knew them. They didn't recognize Vash outside his Ericks disguise. Setsuna, curious at this walked over. She took a seat next to him. "Do I know you, sir?" Vash grinned and nodded. "I'm so hurt Setsuna! How could you forget me." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Come on, he's just a drunk."

"He knows our names." Michiru replied adjusting her miko robes slightly. Her's looked like a regular one, only the bottoms matched her hair. Haruka wore a males Yakuta while Setsuna wore a more modern offit of slacks and a blouse. Vash grinned. "Of course I know you all. Especially Setsuna. I'm appalled that she would forget the person she danced with at the cafe!"

The three were floored. "Ericks!!!" Setsuna yelled recovering. "What are you doing wearing something like that?" Vash grinned. "The name is Vash, that's my real name. As for the clothes..." He wiggled a finger. "That is a secret" Setsuna sweat dropped at his drunken behavior, so she looked past him. "Who is your friend?" Vash grinned and was about to speak when Alucard did so himself. "The name is Alucard" He was about to say more and Vash whapped him in the back of the head. "There off limits" Alucard, showing that he was a jolly drunk, pouted but nodded. Vash turned to Setsuna. "You don't want to know." 

Setsuna nodded. "Have you ran into anyone else?" Vash grinned. "Shadow is at the inn working on a project. We've been heading north for a meeting of the TaiYoukai that rule." Setsuna nodded, trying her best to ignore the fact that Michiru and Haruka just ran off into the direction of the inn. She figures that they are going to justify it by saying they're just checking up on Tails and Hotaru even though Shade is watching them. That made her pause. She's pretty sure Shade would have sensed Shadow's presence, but she put it to the back of her mind as she continued to chat with the man next to her. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was still working on his project to upgrade his weapon when the door opened forcibly and he was tackled by a huge moving object. He looked up into a smaller Tiger Shade as he growled at him. "Hey Shade. Nice seeing you" Shade rolled his eyes. "Is that all you can say after disappearing in thin air? I suggest you don't say that when Amy catches up with you or I'm pretty sure she'll kick the crap out of you.

Shadow grinned as his partner got off of him and let him to his feet. "You think she would react that badly?" Shade nodded, "I'm a hundred and twenty percent sure." Shadow chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "So, who have you been traveling with?" Shade walked over to the bed and laid down. "I've been with Hotaru and Tails at first but we met up with Rouge and several of the Senshi." Shadow nodded as he went back to his computer. "Shouldn't you be watching them. I figure Tails and Hotaru would fall for each other like a stack of bricks."

Shade smirked. "They did. I had to leave when they started to make out. Boy was I surprise when I sensed you one floor above us." Shadow grinned. "Its a small world. So where are the others that you traveled with. I sense the Senshi at the bar, but no Rouge." Shade nodded. "She stayed in Orochi's forest. She claimed that she was looking for Knuckles." Shadow nodded...then paused. "You were in Orochi's forest. With your luck, Orochi was probably there powered with chaos fragments." Shade nodded, not even surprised that he figured it out so fast.

"Yeah, that thing was scary. Hotaru was the one to take it out though" Shadow looked up from his computer. "Is Maria okay?" He asked, worried about her. "Oh don't be such a worry wort. She fused her planetary powers with her chaos energies." Shadow sighed in relief. "That should have been enough for her to safely control her powers." He leaned back from the computer and sat against the wall. "Sometimes, I really worry about her when both her father and I are away from her." Shade nodded. "She's really growing up. She and Tails may get together you know?"

Shadow nodded. "Professor and I may just have to give him the 'talk'" Shade sweat dropped at Shadow's raising battle aura. "You know he's a gentlemen. I would have eaten him if he wasn't. You know that." Shadow chuckled and Shade joined him. "I missed you friend." Shadow said. Shade nodded. "Me too, Me too. So I heard you've been pretty ambitious, Lord of the Northern Lands."

Shadow chuckled. "You know. I've been around" Shade grew a glint in his eye. "Are there any cat girls to service me?" He asked with a hint of drool at the edges. "You pervert" Shadow said chuckling. "What!! You shouldn't be surprised, you know me!" Shadow nodded. "I do know you, like how you put that barrier up to keep the horny Haruka and Michiru outside my door?" He said, pointing to the open door where Michiru and Haruka were giving him the saddest pouts. "I'll talk to you later" He said. They nodded and left from the door.

Shadow turned to Shade. "So how fast is your second form" Shade smirked. "I bet I can beat you" Shadow grinned as he put everything away back in subspace. "Lets go, I've haven't had a good run in a long time." Shade nodded and the two jumped out the nearby window outside. Shadow pointed to a mountain off into the east. "All the way up the mountain and back." Shade nodded as his form grew until he was just as tall as Shadow. Shadow stretched and got into a running position. "You ready?" Shade nodded. "GO!"

Both blurred as they took off. Moments later a sonic boom hit the village, shaking many buildings. Shadow grinned as Shade was easily keeping up with him, so he increased his pace and pulled ahead again. "I feel so free!" He yelled running a head through his hair. "Feeling the wind pass through my air and the surroundings blur past me" Shadow was saying this mainly to himself, because they were going so fast, Shade couldn't hear him. "No one can catch me!" Shadow yelled as he increased his pace again when Shade started to push his speed. 

His spiked fur began to turn into crystal and angle back, and his form grew compact in order to run through the wind better. Shadow noticed this and increased his pace again, wanting to see how Shade would further change. Soon both run off a cliff, but that didn't bother them. Both Shadow and Shade began running down the massive cliff, their footprints leaving indentations in the Cliffside as they continued running.

By this time most of Shade's fur was a black and red crystal shape slanted back. Shade's fangs grew longer, making him look like a saber-toothed tiger. His tail was now solid living crystal too as it whipped against the surroundings. At the speed he was going, it was putting massive craters in the ground. "COME ON SHADE PUSH IT" Shadow said as he pushed his speed, no longer running on the ground but along the cliff face next to them. Shadow leapt from his spot, and grabbed a vine from a massive tree. His speed was enough for the vine to wrap around the tree and whip him forward like a shooting star. 

"You got to become one with your speed. You got to know that you are speed. Nothing can catch you once you do this." Shadow yelled as he increased his speed again, surprisingly, he wasn't destroying anything like Shade was. "Nothing can slow me down, like it is you" Shadow said as Shade went through several trees. He was unharmed, but all that extra resistance was slowing him down. Shadow would just gracefully dodge around the objects, even at times running up the tree trunks, grabbing a vine and whipping himself forward to speed up. He was free like the air and flowing around things like water. At times, Shadow was like his namesake and disappeared within the Shadows. 

Shade had changed again, trying to boost his speed. His crystallized fur was no longer spiky but rather it seemed like it was his coat. His stripes were replaced with spots and the fangs disappeared as Shade became smaller, like a cheetah. This change did though, allow another boost of speed. That was when a huge Cliffside came out of nowhere and Shade didn't have enough time to move himself. He slammed into the rock hard enough for cracks to run all the way up.

"You lack control. You let the speed control you" Shadow said easily turning and running ahead. Shade growled as he got up and began running again. "What? Did you think that running is all there is to running. You got to know your surrounding, you got to know how to move, you got to know where you're running too" Came Shadow's voice from ahead. The two came to a dead end, but Shadow just ran up the wall, not even slowing down the last. Shade tried that, but fell back to the ground in a heap.

Shadow looked down from the top of the cliff, having stopped after all this time. "You need to focus" Now that he stopped, it appeared that Shadow went under some changes too. His face, hands and it was assumed that all his body was covered with fine black silky fur. His canines were a bit longer. The TaiYoukai tattoos, where still present on his face though. Shadow was a little shorter, a littler thinner, but the big difference was his hair. His pig-tail had exploded and his hair now looked like Sonic's only black with red highlights, but the difference between Shadow's hair and Sonics was that Shadow's hair was now razor sharp. It even reflected light off of it.

It was nighttime by now, a full moon was out in the sky, and it highlighted over Shadow's profile. The metal of his gloves and shoes caught the moonlight and it made the image of his arms and legs glowing. In fact his whole body was glowing with the moonlight. "Get up Shade and do it again" Shadow said as he waited on top. Shade got to his feet, breathing heavily from all the energy he's been using, running and changing. He tried again, but fell down the Cliffside again and onto the ground. He hissed as he got to his feet and tried again and again. Shade went through another change the further up he went.

The red spots faded away on Shade's black body and again were replaced with red stripes again, only these weren't vertical, but now horizontal. They weren't purely horizontal as they moved across Shade's body in a spiral pattern as if the red was the wind moving in a tornado pattern. "DAMN IT!" Shade roared as he ran up the cliff again. This time he made it all the way up, and launched into the air past Shadow. The cliff shattered into peaces as an even bigger sonic boom impacted the Cliffside. Shadow grinned as Shade went past him and continued running, easily catching up to him. "You're beginning to learn" Shade only responded by upping his speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane growled at her savior. She hated him with a passion, but even with the battle dogi, he easily kicked her ass. She was still in the damn Orochi's forest. Every time she would leave the campsite, she would always end up at the same campsite. "Its your fault I'm here" She growled as she snatched a bowl of food away from him. After almost starving to death, she decided to help him get rid of the food. The werewolf sitting across from her only cocked an eyebrow and continued eating

"Its not my fault, you can't find your way out of Orochi forest. You just get lost very easily." She growled again, not scaring him one bit. "You could show me the way out, aren't you worried about the Orochi coming for us??" She yelled. He smirked as he finished his blow. "Oh shut up. The Orochi was defeated several days ago. Its sealed in a nearby lake. After all the damage it took it won't be waking up for a long time."

Akane only stared at him. "You knew, and you didn't tell me!! You bastard!!" She charged him only to see darkness again. She woke up on the ground as he sat in a tree above her, craving something in his hands. "Your skills get worse and worse every day. You don't adapt" She growled as she kicked the tree he was at, the tree shook with her massive struck, but it didn't knock the werewolf off his post. "You see. You lack control too" 

Akane's face turned red with anger. "Shut up! I'm a martial artist. You can't do anything I can do!" His smirk only got bigger as he jumped out the tree, his fist heading right for Akane's head. Her eyes widened as he fell towards her, but she got her senses together to jump out the way. "EARTH TSUNAMI!!" The werewolf yelled as his fist hit the ground. In every direction, the earth rose out the ground, like a real tidal wave and engulfed everything for miles. Akane tried running, but she too was swallowed up by the earth. The last thing she heard before darkness hit her was the werewolf's laugh.

She awoke to find herself buried up to her neck in the ground. Her anger dead a painful death when she looked up to find a massive hole in the ground that appeared to go for miles. "He did this with one punch?" She shuddered when she realized that had he hit her like this, she'll most likely be a bloodstain on the ground. Her thoughts were interrupted when a shadow appeared over her. She glanced up to see the werewolf staring at her with a neutral expression.

"This is my strength. It comes from my heart. Its power allows me to hold the world one handed where Atlas would struggle. My strength, my power all comes from my heart and my heart is invincible. Can you say that your heart allows you the same strength? Do not say you are strong, because you are weak. Do not taint my strength by saying you have the same. You need to grow up girl and learn what it means to be truly strong" With that the werewolf dug his hand into the ground and easily pulled Akane out the ground before walking away. Akane stared at the massive hole in the ground as it began to fill with water from an underground stream. She took one last look before turning and following the werewolf.

Read and Review

A/N: The plot thickens, eh. Oh yeah. Go read the Evangelion Story "Speed" I heard it was based off of mine. It involves Shinji Ikari as Shadow and Cream as a romantic interest. Many people have asked. Where the hell is Eggman? I only have to say, not yet, not yet. A cookie goes to the people who can tell what series, The President's Killer comes from. Oh and you've been given a major clue as to who the werewolf is.


	29. Chapter 25: What lays beneath those eye...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Thanks for reading

...

...

...

What?

Chapter 25: What lays beneath those eyes

Present Day: England

In front of a classily made castle, there were guards everywhere. Even more so then usual. Ever since news of the U.S president's murder, the world has been in an uproar. Some countries are blaming others, while others deny any and all involvement. What is worse is that there was no evidence left behind by the killer other then the dead cooling bodies. Every country was quickly becoming xenophobic. The people want someone to blame. It has gotten so bad that everyone started to close their borders. 

It was a foggy morning. One couldn't see a foot past their hands. Guards watched stoically in every direction. They were the English, let the assassin come, they could take them all. No one would dare attack. That brought hidden smiles to the guards as they remembered the Queen's words of encouragement in this time of worry. 

In the fog, approaching the castle was a lone figure. He had spiky ivory white hair, his lower face was covered by a demonic looking mask. He felt no need to wear a disguise like his counterpart. A simple long sleeve white jacket with the tails hanging to his knees and tights for his lower body. Decorated down his arms where spikes and sprouting from his head were three black horns. The person smirked underneath his mask as he lifted his weapon. A long silver board sword with a black streak in the middle. At the base of the hilt the blade widened into a circular shape.

He stood within the fog and watched to castle. "For the glory of the empire." The fog suddenly thickened and his form was gone. All around the castle the fog thickened. Soon the guards, couldn't even see a couple of millimeters in front of them. It was like they were surrounded by a cloud. Then it started. One guard had left to relieve another of their post. He turned a corner and was promptly decapitated. The blood flew out the neck; in fact it seemed all the blood in the body was sucked out , leaving a withered husk. The fog absorbed the blood and it briefly turned red in that spot where the guard was killed, but it turned back to pure white again. No one was the wiser of the dead body as the guard didn't have enough time to make a sound.

Out the body on the ground a white ghost grew out the corpse. Its face was contorted in a silent scream of horror before it to was absorbed by the cloud. Outside the castle, a guard was trying to see in front of him when he suddenly jerked. He looked down and saw a blade coming out his chest. He touched the blade before it jerked out and collapsed to the ground where he died. His body was also turned into a husk as all the blood was taken out via the wound and was absorbed by the wind along with the man's soul. This happened to all the guards outside the fence surrounding the castle and each one didn't get the chance to alert their fellow guards.

In front of the main entrance of the castle there appeared a brief distortion in the fog, it vanished as the gate opened as if the wind blew it open. The lock was just gone, no traces of it ever being destroyed. The guards near the gate walked closer, to try and see how this happened. One guard bent down to look over the part of the gate where the lock would be. "Hey what do you think about this" He asked his companion.

All he got was silence. He turned around and saw that the person was gone, and he swore it was his imagination but the fog briefly flashed red. "Strange" A hand appeared out the fog and grabbed his neck, before easily breaking it. The guard fell to the ground with a choked gasp. A small trial of blood escaped his mouth. It was enough as all the blood in his body was taken out via the mouth, after that the man's soul came out the same way. Moments later another withered husk landed on the ground next to the newly made one. Pieces of what used to be an arm broke off and rolled past the opened gate. Again no one was alerted.

At the entrance to the Castle, a line of guards where standing guard in front of the doors. Each and every one of them felt a strange feeling of danger. It was unfortunately that they didn't listen to that gut instinct that warned them to escape, to run, to live another day. Sad really as each one fell to the ground dead. At first glance, there was nothing wrong, but if you looked closer at their necks, one would fine a thin line of blood where their throats were cut. In fact they looked to be staring out into the fog. That peaceful look didn't last as blood exploded from their thin but fetal wounds as it flowed into the fog followed by their souls moments later.

A distortion appeared and the husks were blown away with a gentle wind. They didn't land as the corpse disintegrated into small ashes. The distortion formed into the shape of a man, and it walked up to the doors and pulled them open with a creak and it disappeared again as the fog entered the inside of the castle. The fog quickly filled each and every room, causing all the guards to rush towards the main door as to search for the reasons the fog drifted inside. 

They found nothing, but an open door and so they closed it and with that single action sealed their faith. As the moment the door closed, on the outside the whole castle was covered in a thin layer of ice that was diamond hard. With the fog concealing everything, no one would realize what happened. By the time the fog finally disappears, the ice would have melted and evaporated...but that is after the fact.

The group of guards inside the castle split up to leave back towards their post. One of which was next to a case of the royal jewels. The guard turned to look at the fine jewelry and blinked in shock as it disappeared in thin air. He was about to say something when a hand covered his mouth and a blade entered from the back of his neck and out his throat, ending his life and his attempts to scream. The hand went down the mans jaw, almost caressing it, and went to the throat where the corpses blood and soul was absorbed through a small funnel that went through the hand. The hand faded away into the fog again as the killer worked there way to the throne room. The only sound heard, was that of a set of grandfather clocks all ringing the same time.

Each time a clock would ring an guard would find themselves pinned to the wall via a massive white blade through the chest. Their dying breaths, pleas for mercy and last prayers were not heard due to the echoing ringing of the clocks. Their blood didn't even had time to stain the walls before it was absorbed into the fog along with the essences of the men slain. By now, the guards were nervous as none of their allies had answered their hail and not even a peep was heard.

Soon there were only the guards in front of the throne room. All the others have been messily but silently slain. The large castle felt even more imposing with the absence of life in it. Even if the guards still alive didn't know that they were alone, they still felt that emptiness in the castle. That feeling would last too long as the fog suddenly shifted. When it did, all the men guarding fell apart into pieces. Again the process of the blood flowed into the fog, making it flash red again before turning normal. After their blood was drained, so were their souls. The fog shifted back, turning the husks into ash from the force of the shift. 

A distortion appeared before the doors, like last time it was in the shape of a man. The man shaped distortion in the fog walked up to the doors and opened them before walking it, the fog didn't follow though and that revealed the man from before. The queen gasped when he walked in and before she could reach the emergency phone, a pole pierced in and shattered the phone into pieces. Attached to the pole was the flag of England. "Wh-wh-who are you" The person chuckled as he approached the queen. "For the glory of the empire, I am the revolution of death. I am White Cloud" Was all he said as he approached the queen. She gave one scream before she died, but no one else was there to hear her.

A servant found the queen an hour later. She was still in the throne, in fact she was dressed in the royal jewels, but the big thing was that she was impaled by the pole wielding the flag of England. Written on the ceiling above in big blood red letters was the mocking phrase of "Long live the Queen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the fedual age, it was quiet as it was nighttime. Amy was sleeping in her room. But that isn't what's important. Amy was dreaming, and it was quite real. "Shadow...no...don't" She murmured as she dreamed. One would have to go deeper to see what going on. It was nighttime and Amy was running towards a wounded Shadow. His clothes were in tatters and only his pants were on, so one could see his bare chest. Normally this would fluster Amy, but not now for Shadow was covered in numerous wounds. He stood with one hand in the air, with his palm pointing towards the nighttime sky. 

"Shadow! DON'T!" She screamed as she tried to run faster, but she was tired and her body couldn't handle anymore energy without killing her. Even with her impressive speed it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry Amy, I have to do this" Shadow said sadly. Amy found herself collapsing to the floor as her body would no longer work. She looked at Sonic in horror as he did this to her. "He's got to do this" Sonic said as he lifted her up and began to run in the other direction. "Thanks Sonic." Shadow said. Sonic turned and nodded before running off with the paralyzed Amy. "Sorry about this" Shadow murmured to Amy before a massive black and red glow surrounded his body. "CHAOTIC" The glow increased a thousand fold as Shadow began tapping into the Chaos Emerald. He changed straight to his mega form, not even going hyper as the energy running through him kept increasing.

Wings sprouted on his back and spread out fully. His wings had an unnatural wing span of a good forty feet. What followed was a beautiful scene as his wings glowed black and red as they changed from feathers to pure glowing energy. Above Shadow a globe of black and red swirling energy appeared. It quickly expanded and everyone's breath caught in seeing it. It was the size of a small moon and Shadow was holding it with one hand. "REVOLUTION!!!!!" He screamed as his attack launched into the air a the speed of sound. It was so powerful a huge crater was formed as the attack forced Shadow into the ground. The sky even turned black because of the leakage of his attack as it escaped orbit. Shadow didn't stop there even though he looked ready to collapse.

"CHAOTIC REVOLUTION!!!!" Again he pumped out another one, "CHAOTIC REVOLUTION!!!" and another, "CHAOTIC REVOLUTION!!!!" He collapsed to one knee as he kept on firing the massive attack out the atmosphere. "CHAOTIC REVOLUTION" With a strength of will that all knew him for, Shadow stood back up and kept on firing the moon size attacks. "CHAOTIC REVOLUTION!!!" It seemed that was his limit as the minute Shadow launched that attack, he fell to both knees and turned back to normal as his body couldn't use anymore chaos energy from the Chaos Emerald. He looked up into the sky and smiled as his attacks were on target before falling backwards and passing out. A flare of energy surrounded Shadow and he was gone.

"SHADOW!!!" Amy screamed as she woke up from her sleep. She stared up into the ceiling after she eventually calmed down. Outside, Lara and Usagi were asking to be let in, but she didn't get out of bed. Her heart was beating to fast and her tears were flowing too hard. "It was a dream right?" She asked herself. "That has to be a dream. It-it-it can't be real." She eventually settled down, but was still staring at the ceiling. "Its just a dream, please let it be a dream." Sleep did not come that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big grinned as he cast his rod back into the river. "Good fishing" he muttered. Next to him wearing similar fishing outfits, where Minako and Motoko. They sighed as they followed his actions and went fishing. "Why couldn't we end up with Mousse?" Minako whined. "Or Sonic, or Ericks?" Matoko added. Big wasn't ugly to say, he just didn't have the body frame that Minako and Motoko liked. They dared not say it, because it would make them look very shallow. 

"Come on girls. I can tell you two are having fun, so get rid of those sad faces." Big said as he removed the largest fish either girls ever seen from his hook. He shook the fish off and both were surprised when another chaos fragment came out its mouth. No matter where Big was fishing, he would come across chaos fragments and the occasional Upgrade Ring. Rather then use the Upgrade Rings, he just put them away in subspace. Also the fact is, he was right. They were having a lot of fun with the challenge of fishing and Big was being very nice as he taught them how. Had he had the looks of the type of guys they liked, they would be all over him.

They were pulling in their fish, small, but pretty good for amateurs when a voice came from behind them. "Fishermen, great. This should be easy." They turned and saw a man in a baboon disguise as he approached them menacingly. "I suggest you give me all your jewel shards. If you do, I'll make your deaths painless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the inn, Hotaru and Tails finally recovered from their 'talk' Tails was still beat red while Hotaru was still flushed. "You know I'm worried." She said. Tails blinked. "About what?" She sighed. "Big, he's just a defenseless fisherman. How could he protect himself from all the youkai out there?" She watched as Tails fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he laughed very hard. "Big? Defenseless? That has to be the funniest thing I ever heard."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako and Matoko stood up and pulled out their transformation wands, preparing to fight to the bitter end, when they felt strong but very gentle hands on their shoulders. They looked up to see Big standing behind them. "Go back to fishing, your bait is going to be lost." They nodded, unsure and watched as Big went back to fishing. A vein grew on Naraku's head as he was ignored. "You idiot! You shall die for dismissing me like that!!!" With that, he sent out a blast. In his rage, it missed Big but burnt his latest catch into ashes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is it funny" Hotaru asked. She was slightly upset that he was laughing at her, but not enough that she would pull out her glaive and rip him a new one. Tails gulped seeing her weapon appear in thin air and was surrounded by a dark purple glow. He got the clue and stopped laughing. "Big is the strongest man on earth" She blinked in confusion. "What?" Tails nodded. "He's even stronger then Knuckles. It's just that he's a pacifist. He won't fight unless you cross that line" Hotaru nodded. "What's that line?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big calmly put down his pole and stood up, not facing Naraku and his youkai army. "You destroyed my fish" He said as he took of his fishermen's hat and vest leaving him in a long sleeved purple shirt with black horizontal stripes. "You insulted my life and tainted this fine day of fishing and for that I can never forgive." He turned around and everyone could see his eyes glowing as an evil smirk appeared on his face. One of the youkai, becoming impatient charged at Big. Big pulled back his arm and let lose one hell of a punch. When it connected, there was a slight distortion in the air surrounding the Youkai and Big's fist. 

Seconds later, everyone could hear every single bone in the youkai's body turn to powder. The youkai's body rippled around the point of impact and was sent flying for the horizon, in pieces no bigger then a coin. All this happened in .5 seconds. Afterwards, there was absolute silence that was broken when Minako and Motoko both said. "DDDAAAMMMNNN!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never get between Big and his fishing. Sonic did one time and we found him several months later half-way across the world on a desert island still tending to his wounds." Hotaru nodded, kind of dumbstruck that the gentle Big could hold so much power. "Oh don't let me get started on the time Knuckles accidentally destroyed his catch of the day" Tails shuddered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several youkai, showing that they weren't the mindless minions people usually thought them to be ran away. Big turned towards Naraku and the group. "You brought them here" Big said pointing at Naraku. "You will be the one to pay" Big said as he charged, showing that his massive size didn't mean he was slow. While Big wasn't as fast as Knuckles, he had the god-like levels of endurance and strength to make up for it.

The group of youkai, seeking to protect their master, all charged at Big. He ran through them as if he was made of paper. He swung another punch, this time at a group. His fist connected with one and like previously, a disortion in the air appeared and the broken demons were sent flying. One tried to stab Big in the back with its dagger like claws, only to watch its claw shatter into tiny pieces and Big to turn around a lay a massive headbutt on the youkai's head. Its head could not withstand the strain and was turned into a cloud of blood and tiny pieces of flesh. 

Big didn't stop with his motion. He just rolled with his headbutt and did a frontflip that ended with both his feet planting into the skulls of two Youkai. Like with his hands, his feet caused distortions to appear along with massive spiderweb like cracks running through the ground. Big jumped again using the youkai as footholds and jumped again. He didn't really jump no more then six feet, but when he landed, the earth shook and knocked several more off their feet. 

Big used the time to reach into his pocket and pull out a massive double headed ax that was easily bigger then his massive body. 

It was solid steel and looked like it weighed several tons. Big held it with one hand easily. Big turned and his weapon followed him. With his turn numerous demons were cut into segments like a hot knife through butter. 

Another group charged at Big, who in response slammed his free hand into the ground. A huge chasm sprung from his ground and a massive hole appeared underneath the group of youkai, causing them to fall in. Big turned to a nearby tree, his axe cut through the tree easily. As the tree fell, he pulled back and hit the tree. Another distortion appeared and the tree rippled before exploding into hundreds of stakes that impaled the Youkai, many of which stakes pierced brains or hearts.

Within the ten minutes Big started to fight, he reduced Naraku's supporters to just one-forth of their original size. The last forth was easily taken cared of when Big tossed his axe with both hands. The spinning axe went through the last group of youkai despite there attempts to defend. The axe, acting like a boomerang, cut through them again at another angle before Big caught his weapon with one hand. Naraku was all alone now, but he didn't even looked phased by what he just seen...even though internally he was shitting bricks.

Big turned towards Naraku. "Now for you" Naraku did the wise thing and summoned a cloud of his miasma to escape...or would have had Big not snatched him out the cloud, unharmed from the poisons. "I eat puffer fish raw, you think this cloud of insect killer can hurt me?" Big said as he chocked the now nervous Naraku with one hand. Big dropped his axe, causing the earth to shake again from the impact and pulled back a fist. "Now this is really going to hurt."

With that Big unleashed a massive punch right into Naraku's gut. The baboon fur was shredded away from the distortion caused by the punch. Naraku's body rippled as he folded over Big's large fist. Big grinned evilly as he pulled back again and punched again in the same spot.

This time most of Naraku's top was completely shredded, causing his spider shaped burn mark to be shown. It turned out Naraku actually showed up in person, not bothering to send a puppet as he greatly, greatly underestimated Big. Another hit and the spider burn mark rippled differently as patches of Naraku's flesh was destroyed. His body didn't get enough time to settle when Big unleashed another punch this one ten times harder.

Naraku was hit so hard, both Minako and Matoko could see Big's fist outlined out of Naraku's back. Naraku's eyes crossed as black blood trailed out his mouth as something within him 'unsettled' He tried to struggle out of Big's unbreakable grip. That stopped when Big hit him again in the same spot as all the last times he was hitting. This time both of the Senshi could see Big's fist stretch out Naraku's body, not breaking flesh but doing a hell of a lot of damage to his insides. In Naraku, the 'unsettled' feeling reached its peak.

As if sensing it. Big dropped Naraku onto the floor and stepped back. Naraku stumbled back, clutching his stomach as something started to come up. Naraku's eyes widen and blood leaked out his eyes as his jaws stretched and he expelled something out. It was a naked little girl with ivory white hair and very, very pale skin. In her hands, she was clutching a mirror to her chest as she rolled into the fetal position and began to cry.

Naraku stumbled back as the 'unsettled' feeling wasn't done. He watched in horror as a hand reached out his mouth and tried to force its way out. Soon another hand came out and forced Naraku's jaws even wider. The senshi had to turn away at this point for whatever was trying to escaped was pulling Naraku's jaws about ten feet apart. His face looked almost comical as it was stretched that far. It was a miracle that his lower jaw just didn't rip off when the figure stepped out of Naraku.

Where the little girl was naked, this man was dressed like a bandit. He resembled Naraku, only his face was more rugged and didn't have the feminine tones to it that Naraku had. On Naraku's back, the spider shaped burn mark faded away. The man looked up into the sky and down into his hands. "I'm free?" He shuddered in joy. "I'M FREE!" He screamed into the sky as his eyes rolled back into his skull and fainted.

Naraku groaned on the ground, too out of it to stand after experiencing that. Big walked over and picked up the downed demon. "Now don't let me see you again." With that Big dropped kicked Naraku into the air. When Naraku hit the apex of the kick, he summoned his cloud of miasma and retreated. It was noticeably much weaker then the last time he summoned it. Big clapped his hands as to get rid of dust. Big then bent down and picked the shivering little girl into his arms. "Now what to do with you two" He said as he looked at the unconcious man as Minako and Matoko looked at him in awe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow grinned as he looked into the mirror. Shade was sleeping, trying to regain the energy lost from going through so many variations of his cat body. He finally attained the form where he could obtain maximum speed and control. He had also gone through a transformation as well.

His whole body was covered in a thin layer of fur and his hair was as sharp as his weapon. His eyes were also more silted. Shadow concentrated as he switched back on forth form this stage to human and back again. "This is very cool" He muttered as he grew fur again before turning it back. He had also found that this new stage allowed him to be ten times faster and he found that his reserves where even deeper then before, he could handle more chaos energy without damaging his body.

"Come on Shade wake up! We have to get going!" Shade grumbled but got to his feet. "Since I'm the leader of the Northern Lands, try not to go into your dragon mode, I heard the Lord of the Southern lands is a dragon taiyoukai and it'll be unusual for a cat taiyoukai to have a dragon for a partner." Shade nodded in agreement. "I understand, but if the situation needs it as an emergency then I'll use it." He said, not even opening his eyes to look at Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Then that's all I can ask for. Now lets find Vash, Alucard and the others and get ready to go." Shadow put his things away into subspace before leaving his temperory room. Behind him, Shade was following. Shadow went left to knock on the room Vash was staying in. He got no response. He shrugged and walked in. "Oh my" Came out his mouth at what he saw. He craned his head to the left, then to the right. "I didn't know one could bend that way" Shadow muttered.

Setsuna blushed and tried to untie herself from the ceiling, below her, Vash was wrapped up in the blanket sleeping like a baby. "Shut up" Shade walked in and whistled. "That's pretty impressive. You must do Yoga, or that would be very uncomfortable." Setsuna's flush grew deeper. It didn't help when Haruka and Michiru walked in behind Shadow. "Wow. You should have him give you lessons Michiru" Haruka muttered, but everyone had heard her. Shadow and Shade both took a step away from Haruka as Michiru blushed beet red while Setsuna boggled. Vash, showing he wasn't asleep either, flushed as well.

"I'm not even going to ask" Shadow said as he and Shade left the room, followed by Haruka and Michiru after they untied Setsuna. What the Senshi of Pluto didn't realize was that they had took pictures and the two were going off to 'discuss' them. Setsuna glared at Vash, who was still wrapped in the blanket. "Do you mind?" Vash asked. Setsuna blinked before Vash sighed. "I need to get dressed" She flushed but put on a silly grin. "No, I want to see you" Vash sighed. "Are you sure you want to?"

Setsuna nodded, "I think I deserve to see after being tied up at nighttime." Vash shrugged. "No means no." She blushed again, but stayed in the room. "Fine, but I'm going to kick you out if you dare show any pity or any of those type of emotions." Vash took off the blanket and Setsuna had to hold in a gasp. There were scars everywhere, his arms, his neck, his torso. He had pants on, but she was pretty sure that he would have scars underneath them to. He had patches of what resembled a steel grate on parts of his body, and his arm. It looked metal and was wrapped in leather. Then she realized that it was a robotic arm. 

Vash did not shrink underneath her stunned expression, no he stood proud. "I am Vash the Stampede" He simply said as he began dressing. Setsuna was still speechless. Vash finished getting dressed and placed both guns in their hostlers. He spared a glanced at the stunned Senshi and walked out the room. Behind him floated his partner, Wormwood. He didn't have the heart to use the original name of the dear friend that he lost. In the room, Setsuna collapsed to her knees, she just realized that she hurt his feelings in the time where she froze. She looked at the door he exited and muttered. "I'm sorry"

Shadow shook his head as he watched her out the window. "She should have said something." He sighed as he hopped off the ledge, and landed on the ground in front of the building just in time for Vash to come out. He had his usual dopey smile on his face, but in his eyes one could see a twinge of hurt. Behind him came Alucard, he was rubbing his forehead as he proved that yes vampires can get hangovers.

It was a quiet morning and frankly that made Shadow nervous. Something was about to happen. A gust of wind appeared and in front of him was a wolf youkai. He had various parts wrapped in bandages. "You" He said smirking as he pointed at Shadow. Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want, Kouga?" Kouga glared. "You have a choice." He held up a globe, with a flare of energy a screen appeared out of nowhere

It was showing three scenes. One was Shadow's house, where Rin was playing with her pet while several cat youkai watched her, another was Usagi, Lara and Amy as they headed for the next town and the last one was of Mousse, Ami and Rei as they helped tend to Kikyo's wounds.

Shadow stayed claim. "Okay what is this all about wolfboy?" Kouga smirked. "I have a thousand demons at each of this places waiting to ambush them. You have a decision to make" He held out a finger. "One you can give me all the Shikon Shards you have, Two, you can attempt to rescue them, but I'm pretty sure that you can only get to one while the rest will suffer, or Three, they all die. Make your choice" Shadow lost the claim expression. "You son of a bitch" He muttered. Kouga's smirk only widened...only to be wiped out when Vash slammed the butt of one of his guns into the back of his head. 

Shadow glared and Kouga's down form. "You're going to pay for this" He said plainly. Shadow then turned to Shade. "Get to Mousse, I'll go after Amy, Usagi and Lara" As Kouga fell a bright yellow flare shot out his body. "Chaos Control" Shadow said before the flare could launch into the sky, but a distortion happened where that it started going up into the sky, only much, much slower. Almost immediately, Shadow ran in one direction while Shade headed for the other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shade looked back briefly, he had locked on to the flare; at its rate even slowed down, it would alert the others. Shadow had already given him the directions to the house he built. He was not going to let a little girl get killed like that. Both he and Shadow had a fondness for them that came from raising Maria. He and Shadow also both knew that he was going after Rin rather then Mousse and the other Senshi. He promised to get that bastard wolf back when this was over. He was already in his form for maximum speed but he need to go faster. 

The flare was still going up and at the rate he was going he wasn't going to get there in time. The only way he could get there was if he used the Light Speed Dash, but he can't do that. That was when it came to him. He's connected to Shadow on many different levels, why couldn't he use it? Shade muttered a small prayer and concentrated his energies on the Guardian Emerald. He grinned when a line of brightly glowing golden rings appeared in front of him. He passed through the first ring and the world blurred. Unknown to Shade that when he tapped into the Guardian Emerald, the red of his crystal fur began glowing brightly as his aura rose off of him in streams.

He stopped the light speed dash when he appeared in the valley where Shadow built his home. He could sense Rin and the cat youkai guarding her inside his house, but he could also sense the wolf youkai surrounding the valley. How did Kouga get so many to follow him? It didn't matter to Shade because they were all going to die. Going further with his connection he tapped more energy from the Guardian Emerald as more energy drifted off Shade's body. Shade's grin grew feral as he whispered "Chaos Control"

They didn't even have time to scream when the froze. To Shade, they were frozen in place as he decimated their ranks, but to them, many of them were just dropping dead in explosions of gore. Many would scream when limbs would suddenly detach or heads would be crushed. Some would just drop dead to the ground with throats ripped out or with their heads turned 180 degrees. Corpses and some still alive would spontaneously combust in a black and red burst of flame. At some intervals, there would be a ghostly appearance of Shade's tiger form, but it would only be brief before it disappeared again.

It was fast, it was bloody, it was brutal. In the very center of the slaughter, Shade appeared, his muzzle covered with blood as he roared into the sky, proclaiming his victory to all but those still inside the house unaware of what they just missed. Shade turned in a circle as his aura burned away all the dead into nothing but ashes. A pathway of rings formed and Shade was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow ran, as fast as he could. Due to the Chaos Emerald, he no longer lost energy to the Light Speed Sprint. Any energy he lost would instantly be replaced by the Chaos Emerald. So he ran along a pathway of black and red massive rings in a straight line. It didn't matter that at times he was running along rivers or in thin air. He ran straight, as he couldn't...wouldn't slow down even a bit. He was going to kill all those wolf youkai, it doesn't matter what they try, they will die. 

Yes, they were all going to die, he thought. Especially with his fang ready for use. The claw would work, but the fang would show his feelings at the threat. With that thought, he took out Shade's Wrath while he was still running. It was in its default mode, a gleaming katana. He grinned as he trigger the transformation. It flared black and red as it changed. It grew to five feet, just a little bit shorter then the claw mode but the blade was very, very wide. Like the claw mode, it had a black blade and handle, but around the hilt was red fur.

All in all, it looked like the Tetsusaiga. Shadow watched as the very air was cut around it as he ran. His grin also turned feral. He had a little further to go then Shade, but he'll get there just in time. Through their connection he knew that Shade was going after Rin first, so he told Shade when he finished up to go to Mousse and help them fight the wolves off. The flare was still going up, still slow but its getting up there, so Shadow decided to give himself so more time. "CHAOS CONTROL" The world froze as he ran using the Light Speed Sprint. It was still a blur, but around him were stationary blurs. But with Chaos Control fueled by more power the flare stopped traveling up into the sky.

"I'm going to have to find out what the hell that thing is if it can resist Chaos Control" Shadow said to himself as he ran through the last portions of the rings. Shade's Wrath was whistling as it cut through the air. He appeared in thin air in front of the three women surprising them greatly. "Shadow?" Amy said, looking very, very happy to see him, before she or the other two could do anything. "Get down" Shadow yelled as a thousand or so Wolf Youkai began to run out the woods. They did so and a cloud of energy surrounded the blade of Shade's Wrath. Shadow's eyes changed where the pupils became cat like slits.

Surrounding the approaching army was a cloud of youki as their combined energies made a massive bonfire. Shadow grinned as he saw youki raise off his blade and began to swirl around the enemies energies. "Die" He said as he swing down. When that happen, a massive burst of black energy sprung out the blade and rushed forward the wolf Youkai. In an instant a hundred of them exploded in gore as the energy diced through them. On the ground in front of Shadow were five huge gashes in the earth. Shadow grinned as he twisted his blade and swung again horizontally. "I do believe the attempt to learn the wind scar is a shocking success." He said as another hundred were incinerated. 

By now many of the Wolf Youkai were retreating back into the forest, many of which injured from the energy the bleed off the Wind Scar technique. Shadow swing Shade's Wrath two more times, this time making a x shape version of the wind scar that took out another huge chunk out the retreating army. He smirked as he held the massive weapon over his shoulder and turned to the three women, all of which were blushing heavily.

"Miss me?" He said smiling before he was glomped by all three, surprising him. Amy was a given to do that and Lara was expected, but Usagi? He wasn't really expect Sailor Moon to fall for him like that. Well he wasn't really complaining as they were laying some pretty great kissing on him. His last coherent thought before he just shrugged and joined in was that he should save them more often.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse kept on firing from the handcannons on his arm as he took out more and more Wolf Youkai. Again he is so going to thank Tails for the new weapons, as he's barely pushing them back. Behind him, Ami and Rei were protecting Kikyo as they took care of any spare demon that got past him. He frowned when more and more kept coming. At this rate they were going to overwhelm him. Next to him was Ghost as his floating arms wielding sledge hammers was helping protect Mousse from any youkai that got to close to fire on.

He was about to try and retreat when a totally different Shade appeared with a sonic boom that forced many back, he was breathing hard, but he leapt right in and helped push the Youkai back. "Go protect the women!" Mousse said seeing Shade really tired. He needed a few moments to recover anyway, he figured. Shade nodded and retreated to help protect the others. Mousse smiled before grimacing when one Youkai got through Ghost and knocked his arms up into the air before sending him flying into a nearby tree with a massive kick. Shade was already gone and Ghost was quickly surrounded as Mousse hit the tree painfully. 

He got up but it was too late as he was surrounded on all sides. He was about to mutter his last prayers when a miracle happened. "SONIC FLASH!" He gapped as over a hundred Sonics in warlord armor came out the woods and began forcing back the wave of Wolf Youkai. One of them helped Mousse steady himself. "You okay buddy?" Sonic asked. Mousse nodded and then pointed at the other Sonics. "What the hell?" Sonic grinned "New move. Now tell your partner to retreat as I want to end this fast." Mousse did so and watched as Ghost used his powers and faded away as he reappeared next to Mousse and Sonic.

"You're going to love this." Sonic said as a blue glow surrounded him and his sword. His hair glowed Neon Blue as did the blade. All the other Sonics faded away and the Wolf Youkai began to charge again. Sonic raised his glowing weapon up into the air into the air and buried the tip of the blade into the earth with both hands. "SONIC STRIKER!"

Both Mousse and Ghost Jaws dropped as a blue wave of destruction came out the earth and attacked the approaching Youkai. They didn't even get a chance to scream, just simply was turned into ash. The ashes were so hard that it looked like there were hundred upon hundreds of statues in the forest now. "They're dead?" Mousse said to himself in amazement. "Extra-Dead" Sonic replied as he took out his weapon. On the ground was a chasm that was a perfect line leading from Sonic to the now dead Youkai.

"So why was an army trying to kill you Mousse" Sonic asked. Mousse shrugged. "I don't know. I never seen youkai like that before." Sonic blinked and turned. "Do you know Sesshomaru?" Mousse turned to the direction Sonic was speaking. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree frowning. "That is quite odd. I am the leader of all canine Youkai. Wolves are included. Why would they do something like this without my permission?" He answered. 

Sonic shrugged. "You should just bring them back and ask" Mousse blinked. "What?" Sonic grinned. "You're going to love this." Sesshomaru pulled out the Tenseiga. Almost immediately a ghost aura surrounded the sword, but unlike last time, there were differences. Rather then the ghost resembling a monster, there was a face resembling Sesshomaru only older and instead of that grayish green look it was solid white. The floating shoulder guards were gone, but there was armor on what was the ghost's head that lead over Sesshomaru's arm. The ghost wasn't that huge anymore, it was just outlining Sesshomaru's arm, but it radiated power unseen before.

The TaiYoukai markings on Sesshomaru's face flared white as did his eyes. Sesshomaru turned his blade out and slashed down. "Revive" A massive wave of white energy surrounded the whole forest and Mousse felt all his wounds healed, but the flare blinded him for a bit. When it cleared he gapped. All the wolf Youkai were alive again. They looked confuse until they saw Mousse. They got up and prepared to charge when. "I suggest you don't do that" Sesshomaru said.

The wolf Youkai turned and they all gasped to see who it was before getting to their knees and bowed. The glow on Sesshomaru receded until it was surrounding his arm in a gentle pulse. He pointed to one. "What were you doing?" Said Wolf Youkai. "We got orders from you from Lord Kouga that we were suppose to kill them and take the Shikon Shards." The wolf Youkai said pointing to Mousse. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Tell all your companions that Kouga has lied to you. I gave no such orders. I want every wolf Youkai to go back to their dens, immediately. If this Kouga is seen again, I want him captured." The Youkai bowed and pretty soon, all where gone.

"I'm going to kill this Kouga." Sesshomaru said calmly. "But I need to get to the Northern Lands first." Before Mousse and Sonic could say anything. "Kouga also ordered to kill the potential mates of the Lord of the Northern lands as well as your ward." Shade said as he came back. Sesshomaru's frown deepen. "Rin? Is she?" Shade shook his head. "No, I got to the Wolf Youkai first and I'm pretty sure NekoTachi got to the others. Two thousand wolf youkai are dead." Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm glad Rin is well and make sure that NekoTachi sees that this isn't an attack on his empire. 

Shade nodded. "Oh I almost forgot. There is something you all need to see, follow me." The three men and Ghost followed the massive tiger through the forest, all noticed that the forest was much more alive then before. Shade got to a clearing where there sat Rei and Ami as they held a crying Kikyo. "I know of her. My brother's dead Miko" Shade grinned. "Well there's a little problem with that. She not dead anymore." Sesshomaru was about to say something when he was glomped by Kikyo as she thanked him over and over again, even kissing him at certain points. Mousse turned to comment when he saw Sonic sitting in a lunge chair, eating some popcorn as he watched the scene. Mousse shrugged and joined him as they watched Sesshomaru tried to deal with a very grateful Kikyo. Mousse grinned. "The more things change, the more they stayed the same.

Read and Review.

A/N: Kouga's in trouble, ha ha ha. Congrads to those who figured out where I got the killers from. Now there aren't going to be exactly like the Anime, rather I took their characters and powers and teaked it a bit.


	30. Chapter 26: I start to drown underneath ...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't mind about people using my ideas for stories just give me credit. Lighten up, I happened to like how people took my small idea. In truth had the coin turn tails, I would have never started Shadow's Rebirth. 

Chapter 26: I start to drown underneath those depths.

Present Day: United Nations Building.

Every single representative of the U.N sat as they tried to absorb the news. First the U.S president is dead, then the Queen of England was killed; ironically impaled by their own flag. With the death of England's figurehead, the country was morally crippled. They have closed their borders and refuse to even show up for the meeting as the whole country is grieving her death. Now they just received the news the the heads of Africa, Italy, France and Germany were brutally killed. Like the last few deaths, their was no evidence besides the dead bodies and even then sometimes their wouldn't even be bodies.

The whole world was going to hell as there was an international search for the killers. Several famous killers have publicly calmed credit, only to end up dead within a couple of days. They were risking a meeting of the nations to try and pool together resources to locate these killers. Of course on the minds of a couple of countries, they wanted to hire them themselves. The silence was broken when a messenger came in, obviously out of breath.

The head of the meeting took the message and gasped. "We have more confirmed deaths. Heads of Mexico, Canada, China, and Russia was just reported dead..." He paused when he read. "I can't believe it. The emperor of Japan had prevented them from killing him." The whole place went up in an uproar. Instantly people tried to blame Japan for the strain of deaths when the ambassador of a Thailand stood up. "Tell us, how did the emperor succeed in protecting his life when no one else did?"

The head nodded as he read more of the report. "According to this. A couple of mouths ago the Emperor received a package from the newly emerged Mobian Corp. Inside was a steel belt designed like a dragon, a set of emperors robes made out of what appeared to be silk and an gift note from the head of Mobian Corp, Ranma Saotome. Today the Emperor was wearing these clothes to a private gathering when one of the assassins tried to attack him when he was alone. According to the report, a FORCE FIELD came out the belt and forced away each and every of the attacks. The attacker retreated after seeing the emperor escape."

There was silence after that. Every country has heard of Mobian Corp. but didn't think too much of their technology besides the desire to be the first to get it. "We have a description of the assassin." He pointed to a huge monitor behind him and on it was a hazy picture of White Cloud. "He's just a boy! How could he do all this?" One of the representatives yelled. "We don't know, but we shall put his face on international news. For now, we are trying to locate the members of Mobian Corp to request what they gave the Emperor of Japan, but to no success, it seems that they dropped of the face of the earth."

Another ambassador stood up. "Why don't we just raid their headquarters and take what we want!!!" The head sighed "We have no idea where their headquarters are to be honest. We tried to go to that temple that was explored on the events recently seen on t.v, but the temple is gone and the area surrounding it has been blocked off by another force field. We have all reasons to believe that this is their headquarters or something very big has been hidden there. Until then we can't do anything but wait till Mobian Corp. resurfaces from wherever they hidden themselves" There was a gradual agreement as there was nothing they could do.

"So next we release the image for the killers and hunt him down." Before anyone could respond. "I can't let that happen" The whole room looked up where they found two people standing on the ceiling. One was White Cloud and the other Black Wind. Despite standing upside down, their clothing and hair defied gravity by not falling down. "You all must die for the glory of the empire" Both said at the same time, White Cloud was pointing his sword, while Black Wind was pointing his gun that transformed from the golden cyclinder on his hand. 

Before anyone could react, a white fog filled the room and in it were swirls of black smoke. There were screams and gurgling as red flashes appeared in the fog. At one point the doors opened but were quickly sealed closed. In the fog joining the sounds of death were thunderous roars as if hell itself has opened up to let lose its fury among mankind. As soon as the fog appeared it was gone and in its place were the withering corpses of the members of the U.N. White Cloud and Black Wind were standing at the same spot they first appeared in. Slowly, out of the dead bodies, black and white colored souls were forced out and rose into the ceiling before they were sucked inside the bodies of the killers. Both smirked and melted into the ceiling and were gone just like that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi stared at the stars out the balcony of the inn her, Amy, Lara and Shadow were staying at. Before they rejoined the others the girls decided to 'show' Shadow how much they missed him. She blushed quickly at some of the activities they done. They didn't have sex, but it was pretty darn close to it. Funny enough, it was Shadow who tired all three women out before he decided to join them into sleep, but something woke her up. 

She couldn't get back to sleep, so she went to the balcony wrapped in one of the extra blankets so she can watch the sky. It was a full moon outside and one could see outside as if it was daytime. "You okay Usagi?" She turned and saw Shadow behind her, He was just dressed in a pair of slacks, leaving his bare musclear chest for the world to see. It turned out when Shadow didn't hide his TaiYoukai markings, they went all over his body. Down his neck, to his shoulders, along the sides of his torso and down his arms were red slash marks similar to the ones on his jaw and on the back of his hands were black crescent moons. They only enhanced his looks, she could even swear that they were glowing in the moonlight. She blushed as she got several naughty thoughts, but put them out her mind.

"I'm okay, just thinking" She shivered and Shadow saw this. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her; his hands lightly resting on her stomach and putting her back in contact with his front. She smiled at the increased warmth. "Thanks, next time I should wear something underneath this blanket." Shadow blushed slightly and grinned some. He pulled up a nearby chair with one of his feet and sat on it so Usagi was sitting in his lap as the two stared at the full moon in a comfortable silence.

Shadow broke it eventually. "Do you know the people of the Northern Lands, worship the Moon. They are nocturnal and like to hide in shadows, and from the sun, but the moon gives them hope and with that hope, power. Usagi looked down at his hands and brushed her fingertips over his markings. They were warmer then his flesh and it she was right, they were glowing in synch with the moon. "That's is very nice, Shadow" She said, liking the feeling of his hands reaching into the blanket and stroking her stomach with his clawed fingertips. 

"That isn't why you're here though, to tell me about the people of the Northern Lands." Usagi said as she placed her hands over his. Shadow chuckled. "Busted, Okay, I'll ask. Why did you fall for me? I would have thought you would have been mad at me for...well killing you. Its been a record for it to bite me in the ass when I try to help people." She turned her face from the moon to him, so he could see some of her face. On her forehead glowing brightly was a golden crescent moon. 

She leaned towards him and put her forehead to his so that both their markings were touching slightly in the middle as his was a vertically shaped marking. "I feel this strength come from you to me whenever you were around, ever sense I first met you in Rei's temple. There was something about you that affects me all the way down to my soul. When I see you I just want to melt and when you touch me, even briefly, I suffer a little death" She shuddered when he reached up so that his hand was resting below her breast. Her face fell slightly. "I never felt this for Mamoru. There was affection, but it wasn't anything serious. At times it sickened me as I felt I was kissing a sibling or something." Shadow tightened his hug slightly and Usagi shuddered as she snuggled into him.

"Just like that, when I'm around you, I feel everything can get better and so far I've been right. It's not just you, but Amy too. She makes me so happy and I just want to protect her while Lara is so strong, so cultered, so passionate. I can't explain it much more then that, because I'm still discovering so much more I love about all of you." She squeezed his hand and brought it up so it could rest on her heart. "Don't you feel it, my heart, it beats so strongly for all of you." She leaned towards him more so she could kiss him, by now she had turn enough so that she was halfway facing him.

He let go of the kiss and she shuddered in pleasure again as she rested partially on his chest. At this point Shadow was rubbing her side lightly with his hand causing small moans to rise out of Usagi. "Oh wow" She muttered as her face was now completely red. Shadow smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet" And he kissed her again. This wasn't a peck as they've been lip locking, nor was it just lips to lips. This was an all out lip smacking, tongue dueling, sweat making kiss that made Usagi's legs twitch as they turned into liquid. 

Shadow leaned back to recover his breath as he watched Usagi stare at him with a glazed expression and even had a hint of drool escaping her mouth. When she finally did recover, the first thing she said was. "You sure know how to roll your R's" Shadow laughed as Usagi smirked at him with a lusty expression. "Now let me show you how I dot my Q's" He said as he leaned back in. Usagi giggled as the two resumed their activities underneath the moonlight. Neither one notice when a red crescent moon appeared under Usagi's golden one and neither one could see when similar markings appeared on the sleeping forms of Lara and Amy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka sighed in relief as her back was massaged, next to her, sighing in relief was Kimiko and Gerald. The only difference was while the women's masseuse was hunky males, Gerald's was a gorgeous female. The fact that all of them had cat ears and tails didn't take away from the looks at all. "I love my son" Nodoka moaned as they found a certain spot that was always increase when her ex-husband would do something stupid.

"OHHHH GOOODDD!" They just found the stress taken from Soun on Kimiko's back. Gerald was silent but occasionally grunted. "I love your son too" Kimiko said as she melted into the table. Gerald nodded when he saw something out of the corners of his eye. "Nodoka?" She turned her head towards him, her body being to relaxed to do anything else. "Yes" Gerald pointed to her chao partner that had recently hatched. "I was wondering why does your chao have ten wings?" 

Her partner, Eidolon was solid black, in fact the area it hung around made everything darker as it was causing the nearby light to warp around it. It's head was spiked like Shade's but attached to its back were ten ebony wings that glowed. It didn't resemble a newly formed chao, but it was the next stage like Shade, it was just as tall as a five year old and also like Shade had a slightly transparent appearance. Floating over its head was a black halo. Eidolon had an mischievous smirk on it as it looked at Gerald. Nodoka smiled lovingly at her partner. "Now that's a secret dear." 

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Could you trigger its alternate form then? I'm really curious as to what it'll turn into. I know that you can" Nodoka shrugged and snapped her fingers. The ten wings on Eidolon pulsed as they wrapped around the chao. They changed to where they appeared to be made out of pure ebony energy rather then glowing feathers. The wings sprung free to revel Eidolon's new form. All of it was glowing pure energy as it was now a being of pure energy that resembled a beautiful ebony hawk, only it had ten wings.

"Wow" Both Kimiko and Gerald said as they stared. Even the masseuses stopped to stare at the beauty before him. Gerald then remembered that a chao reflect his partners soul and with that all the blood rushed to his face as he could only imagine what he's missing from Nodoka. He knew that she was special but he never expected something like this. Nodoka tapped the masseuse. "Can you continue?" He nodded as started his work again. "That's better." The other two just watched her and turned to her chao that was now resting on a nearby chair in its alternate state. "Sometimes, Someday, My dream shall becomes real and I shall have to awake to embrace the darkness that exist within my soul." Gerald and Kimiko turned to listen to the semi-aware Nodoka. "For when my soul is awake, so shall my power. Please tell my son this when you think its the right time, for if you don't you shall set him on a path that will cause the destruction of all and he will succeed in sending all to oblivion." She turned away so that neither could see when one of her eyes flashed. The outside of her pupils turned red while the core of her eyes turned solid black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo sat with her head lowered, still having the faintest trace of a blush on her face. She couldn't believe how much she overreacted when she felt her heart started beating again. She just up and jumped on Inuyasha's brother. She glanced up and found that he was staring at her, he too had a slight blush to his face, only his was barely seen. She flushed deeper just by glancing at his handsome features. 

She tried to listen to the conversation between Mousse and the one they called Sonic. "So where are you headed again?" Mousse asked. Sonic grinned "I'm escorting Sesshomaru to the Northern Lands. As I am traveling him I decided to act as a bodyguard, even though he doesn't need one, it'll get me inside the Northern Lands." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, even though he was still staring at Kikyo for some reason. Both the Senshi saw this and nodded to themselves. "So why are you headed for the Northern Lands?" 

Sonic turned to them confused. "You mean you haven't heard?" He got shakes of the head at that. "Shadow is the Lord of the Northern Lands and by what Sesshomaru tells me, sense someone claimed the title of NekoTachi, the four lords of the great Heavenly Empires of the Four Directions are going to meet to discuss the future of their empires." He got funny looks from Mousse and the Senshi as they never expected him to be informed on what's going on, but Sonic ignored this.

Kikyo felt stable enough not to shutter so she turned to Sonic. "What was that move? I never felt such power, the only thing I think could match it was Inuyasha's Wind Scar move." Sonic grinned as he pulled out his katana and the moment he did, his hair took a shiny metallic tint to it. "My blade that I made myself, the Sonic Striker" He held up his hand and floating above it was a representation of the earth. "Now everything has a connection to the chaos energy that is everywhere." Glowing lines began to intersect his picture that went beyond the planet. "There are some that can see these natural lines and can tap into it. With my blade, I can unleash the chaos energy stored in these 'leylines' to do what I want, it this case an offensive weapon." 

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him. "What, just because I act like it, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. Why I need a profound knowledge of Physics to keep myself from killing myself when I run so freaking fast!" He rolled his eyes and chuckled at their dumbfounded expressions. He pounded his chest in pride. "Yeah, I'm all that" Mousse rolled his eyes, with Sesshomaru as Kikyo stared at him like he was stupid and the senshi giggled.

Sonic turned to Mousse. "So what have you been doing" Mousse shrugged. "Nothing much, traveling, killing demons, escaping a nightmarish castle of Naraku." Sesshomaru cut him off. "Wait? You've been at Naraku's castle?" Mousse nodded and pointed behind him. "Yeah, its about three days away in that direction." Sesshomaru got an evil grin on his face and turned to Sonic. "Can I ask you a favor?" 

Several moments later Sesshomaru and Sonic appeared at Naraku's castle. "So what do you want me to do?" Sonic asked. "I want you to perform a Sonic Striker after I do something" Sesshomaru pulled out the Tenseiga, which promptly manifested the armored ghostly aura which turned pitch black. Along with the aura shifting, Sesshomaru's eyes and markings glowed black as well. 

"Soul Erase" Sesshomaru muttered as he slashed down towards the massive castle. A wave of black energy went out his blade and in a similar move to the Wind Scar his brother uses, hit the castle. When the wave cleared, there were claw marks on the ground in front of Sesshomaru, but the castle looked untouched. Sonic was about to say something, when Sesshomaru held up three fingers. "Three, Two, One, Zero" At zero he snapped his fingers and a massive changed happened.

Before his and Sonic's very eyes the castle just rotted away as if it aged a million years suddenly. Soon there was nothing but chunks of wood, stone and ash. Sesshomaru gracefully put his blade away and turned to Sonic, "If you will" Sonic shrugged and his hair glowed with his drawn blade as he slammed the tip into the ground. "Sonic Striker!" He yelled as a massive blue wave consumed what was left of Naraku's castle. When his own attack was done, there was nothing but smooth dirt. There was nothing to ever suggest that Naraku's castle was there. 

Sesshomaru nodded. "I wanted nothing to remain." Sonic chuckled as he prepared a return trip. "You are spiteful man...but that's why I like you" Sesshomaru responded by doing something out of character, he chuckled merrily after scratching something into a nearby rock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku groaned when he finally got to the area where his castle was. All he wanted to do was kill someone for that humiliating defeat. He groaned to himself as he remembered how he lost Kanna, even worse, Onigumo is free again. He still doesn't know how that is going to effect him besides the massive power lost he suffered. Even worse was that thought that he may never recover that level. He sighed as he got over the last hill that blocked his castle from the view of others.

That sigh died a painful death when he saw nothing there. "Where's my castle?" He said out loud. He got his answer when on a rock next to him was scratched in. "Sesshomaru was here" He read out loud dumbly. Then a rage over took him and his furs burned into ashes as his aura flared. "THAT IS IT!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!" It quickly degenerated into loud curses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru paused in his speaking and the group looked at him. He put a hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?" He asked. When he got shakes of the head, he continued. "That's the sweet sound of vengeance." He grinned and continued telling the others of the history of the Western Lands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big stared at the ceiling of the shrine he and the Senshi were staying at. He couldn't sleep as he didn't get all the fishing that he could done. His thoughts on catching that perfect fish was interrupted when someone knocked on his door. "Come in" It opened to reveal the form of Kanna. She was dressed in a large white shirt that went to her knees. In her hands was a huge stuffed bear given to her by the Senshi rather then her precious mirror. 

"What do you need Kanna?" Big asked as he sat up to look at her. She was trembling and she had a doe like expression on her face. "I'm scared, can I stay with you?" She said, clearing showing the emotion Inuyasha and his group never seen. Big looked at her for awhile before pulling the blankets aside. Kanna gave him a wide smile as she joined him. Soon she was dozing off peacefully but before she did. "Are you going to be my daddy?" 

Big looked at her sleepy but hopeful expression and nodded. "Yes," He patted her hand. "Go to sleep, daughter. Daddy's here" Kanna gave him another wide smile before finally falling asleep. Big smiled at her also before he himself also went to sleep. The door opened briefly and the two senshi retreated into their rooms.

Minako was the first to comment. "That was...really nice of him" Makoto nodded. "Big is a big softy." Minako nodded but giggled. "Are you kidding? I bumped into him later and all that mass is solid muscle, no soft spots anywhere." Makoto smirked slightly when she saw the faintest blush on her friends face. "Aw, Mina-chan, are you falling for Big?" Minako's flush increased slightly and she glared at her friend. "What I saw you staring at his butt, Mako-chan!" 

Now it was Makoto's turn to blush as she choked out denials. "He's not fat, but built like a bear. All the cute guys are always taken or evil. Big is rugged." She said then blushed when she realized that she just called him rugged. Minako giggled, "Rugged, eh? Mako-chan is thinking perverted thoughts about Big? Maybe you want to use his rod" She said and giggled as her friend turned crimson. Makoto grabbed a pillow and hit her friend in the head starting a massive pillow fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the hallway in another room, there was another figure awake. Onigumo stared at the ceiling, actually he was staring at his unburned hands. He was still dressed in his bandit armour and was just resting on his futon. The last time he saw them were as he offered his soul to all those youkai. Getting burned alive must have driven him insane or something because he no longer feels that dark lust for the miko Kikyo. 

"Its weird. I've been offered another chance. What should I do. Go back to being nothing but a simple bandit?" He said outloud to himself. "While I was trapped in Naraku I saw something great. Could I ever become like what I saw. Can I crawl out the corruption and become a better person. For the first time, I have friends, even though they are weird, but not like those lackeys I had."

He then realized what happened. When he escaped Naraku, he left all his evil feelings and negative emotions in Naraku while he took a good portion of his power. Onigumo laughed, feeling like he did in his youth when he was just an adventurer rather then become a bandit. As far as he was concerned, if he never saw Naraku again, he would die a happy man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up and do it again" Said her new teacher. Akane growled at him as she got off the floor. She was in yellow shorts and sleeveless shirt; in her hand was a short dagger. She was standing in front of a massive tree, a redwood most likely. The tree itself had a lot of slash marks going partly the way up. Akane glared at the werewolf again before clenching the dagger and running straight at the tree as if she wanted to knock it over. That didn't happen though, instead Akane started to run up the tree, right where the markings were. She got all the up to the point the markings ended and a little past that before she fell to the ground in a heap. 

"Get up and do it again" Her sensei said as he watched her from another tree. He had changed his clothing to where a cloak covered his features. Akane glared at him. "I can't believe you're making me do something like this. I bet you can't even go as far as I can!!!" Her teacher snorted and jumped off the tree he was standing on. He walked past her and towards the tree, not even sprinting. He, with a causal grace began to walk up the tree and easily reached the top before turning around and walked back down. He walked past Akane and back to the tree he was watching her.

He chuckled at her dumbfounded expression, complete with her jaw six feet into the ground. "Get up and do it again" Akane gathered herself again and began running back up the tree again, failing yet again, but this time she just got back up and did it again. A figure jumped into the tree next to her sensei. "Why are you helping her?" The person shrugged. "I had to do something while I was waiting for you Rouge, so I figured I'll reeducate her on the meaning of true strength"

Rouge smiled. She was wearing the same outfit she was when Tails and Hotaru found her in another part of the forest. "Now how did you know it was me?" She asked trailing a finger on his chest. Akane's Sensei tapped his nose. "I know your scent, very, very, very well." She blushed slightly as she trailed her hand over his reddish brown fur. "Oh turn back already. I may not have any problems kissing snout, I rather have a nice pair of lips, Knuckles."

Knuckles chuckles as his body shifted. Where there was once a nine foot werewolf, was now a six footed Knuckles. "I've been waiting Rouge." He said huskily as he drew her into a very deep kiss. She melted against him when he let go. The only sounds were their breathing....oh and Akane falling on her ass yet again. Rouge giggled when she saw this. "When do you think she'll realize that she has to use her energy to ground herself into the tree"

Knuckles shrugged. "I guess ten more days." Rouge nodded as she leaned against him. "Hey, how come you've been here in this forest instead of collecting the shards of the Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles smirked. "Why should I go after the emerald. I already have one. Remember? The Master Emerald. I still remember where I hid it before the 'incident' where I lost you" Rouge's eyes widened as he pulled her into a deeper kiss. "I'll make sure that'll never happen again. She looked up at him with unshed tears. "Knuckles." He shook his head. "Shhh. Just kiss me" And she did so. Akane muttered another curse as she fell again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha-sama!" Inuyasha blinked as Myoga, the flea Youkai jumped on his shoulder and was jumping up and down in a panic. "What do you want?" He asked and sighed as he crushed the old youkai when he attempted to suck some blood. The camping grounds went silent at this because Myoga often brought important news. "Inuyasha-sama, what are you doing here??"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as did the others "What do you mean?" The flea youkai grunted in exasperation. "What are you doing here instead of the Northern Lands!!! As we speak, your brother is heading up there to meet with the lords of the north, south and east lands. If he arrives before you do, the title of Western Lord is as good as his!!" He sighed again at the blank looks he was getting. That was when Ryouga decided to ask a question. "What does that mean if Sesshomaru claims the title of Western Lord?"

The flea youkai paused, trying to put this at simple as possible. "If Sesshomaru becomes Western Lord, every Youkai that lives in the Western Lands are under his control as everything would belong to him." Inuyasha blinked and shrugged. "So what, why does that involve me, let Fluffy have his title." Myoga wished he was bigger so he could pop Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-sama, When I say everything belongs to Sesshomaru, that means the Tetsusaiga as well. You would be forced to give it up to him if he ask or risk being hunted by every single Youkai in the Western Lands. I know you are a good fighter Inuyasha-sama, but I doubt you can go against about a million demons and live.

Kagome decided to add the bad news. "And the Northern Lord already took Tetsusaiga" Myoga's eyes widened and he fainted. "Most likely he'll give it to the Western Lord." Inuyasha stood up in a hurry "COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" With his pressuring, the group was quickly packed and was running to the north. None of them realized they left Myoga passed out on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Vash walked ahead in silence. He wasn't smiling, nor frowning, in fact he looked rather serious with his yellow sunglasses on. In the back was Alucard and in the middle were the Senshi and Tails. Tails had his weapon hanging from his shoulder, just in case, but otherwise he was too busy whispering with Hotaru. Occasionally one would blush to give a hint of what they were talking about, so that left Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka to talk amongst themselves.

"So Setsuna, how are things going with lover boy?" Haruka asked jerking a finger at Vash's back." She expected to see her friend blush as the two have been pretty serious, but she was unprepared to see Setsuna shudder and then frown. "I kinda messed things up" Michiru and Haruka both blinked at this. "What?" Setsuna looked at Vash briefly. "He's missing an arm and has horrendous scars all over his body. I got scared and failed to respond in time. There is so much about him I don't know about. I didn't even know his real name up to a couple of days ago."

Vash stopped briefly and turned around, showing that he had heard her even from so far ahead of them. His sunglasses flared and concealed his eyes, and he continued on his path again. Haruka wasted no time in popping her friend in the back of her head. "Don't fuck this up, Ms. I've been alone for thousands of years. Don't even think of turning to me and Michiru when the loneliness finally drives you to become a lesbian." Vash promptly tripped over a root and did a face dive, spewing blood from his nose the whole time. Tails and Hotaru looked at her and both flushed and sped up some. Alucard just looked away and started whistling as his smirk got bigger.

It took Michiru coughing for Haruka to realize what she just blurted out and she promptly when beet red, oddly matching Setsuna who was looking into the sky. Vash recovered and turned back to address everyone. "Guys and gals, we are officially in the Northern Lands. We'll head straight for Shadow's palace in the sky" With that Vash pointed up into the sky and everyone but Alucard gasped, but even the vampire was impressed.

They saw something that amazed them. Floating above them were hundreds of islands suspended into the air. All of them had modern looking cities and massive forest covering the islands. Also many of said islands had lakes that were filled full of golden water in where waterfalls ran from one island to another and another until they saw the water disappear into the horizon. "Its so beautiful. Its like something you'll find in a painting" Hotaru said as Tails took out a camera and began to take pictures. 

The others were just as affected. Setsuna in all her years of guarding the time gates, has never seen anything like this. How could she have missed something so magnificent. Haruka was imagining what it'll be like to see the Northern lands from over head while Michiru had a fantasy of swimming in those golden waters.

"Guys look over there" Vash said pointing to a portion of the sky. They did so and found two fast moving objects. Tails took out some binoculars and gasped. "I see two clouds moving towards the central island. One black and the other golden." He increased the magnification and smirked. "Its Shadow and he's with Amy, Usagi and Lara! I think he has a little girl with him and...a monkey?" Vash grinned. "Then we should catch up." 

Vash reached into his pocket and withdrew a scroll. "Now stand back everyone, this is used to summon a guide directly to the palace." They did so and Vash threw the scroll into the air. It stopped in midair and unrolled it self a massive burst of wind surrounded the scroll. The wind was so massive, it pushed everyone but Vash and Alucard back. As it was Vash's jacket was moved slightly but Alucard's clothing wasn't affected by the wind at all.

When it cleared, the scroll was gone and in its place where there guides. Standing in front of them were massive tigers, sabertooths to be accurate. Each one was dark as night and all had glowing red eyes. The first one stalked up to Vash. "You are the Lord's party, get on our backs and we Wind Sabers shall transport you to the palace." It said in a beastial voice. Following the leaders voice all bowed down and waited for the riders to get one. "Is everyone secured" The leader said as Vash got on last. Everyone nodded. "Then we go!"

A barrier of wind surrounded each Wind Saber and they all jumped into the air, where they promptly began to run as if they were on the ground in the air and they were very fast. The world blurred slightly as they speed through the air towards the central floating island. As they got closer they saw the most elegant palace they ever saw. Even for the Senshi who had memories of the Silver Millennium, this put that to same. The palace was made out of a crystal that glowed brightly in the sun, where many figures and statues were curved into the very walls. There were dozens of fountains arranged so that the golden waters that came out of them trailed down the walls and embraced some of the wall designs.

Once they landed on the island, it suddenly became nighttime as the sun became the moon and the palace when from beautiful, to magical. Everything was glowing even brighter in the sudden moonlight, and at times, changing colors. The head Wind Saber noticed their surprise. "Its the magic of the Northern Lands. Its people prefer nighttime, so on each island there is a spell to make it eternally nighttime with the Moon always full." The Wind Sabers landed in front of the palace, where it turned out a bunch of their friends were waiting. Something was going on.

There was Big, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Akane, Mousse, Ryouga, Chaos and all the Senshi but Usagi. Shadow, Amy, Lara and Usagi were missing. There where also people they never met before standing with them. Especially the little girl on Big's shoulder and the other young one hiding behind one of the people with white hair. Tails walked up to Sonic, who looked in his opinion, totally badass in the warlord armor, with two sheathed swords leaning against his shoulders.

Sonic turned and grinned. "Ah Tails, you finally made it. Well my new friend Sesshomaru was just challenged by his little brother for the title of the Western Lord. It's a straight hand to hand fight with the prize being the title of Western Lord and the two most powerful weapons in the Western Lands." He gestured to the two swords he was holding. "The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. Shadow went in to change to a formal clothing so he could judge the match as bring out the Southern and Eastern lords so they can bear witness to the title being claimed."

At that point Shadow came out with two other people. Shadow himself was dressed in formal robes, made of a glowing black and red material which made him look divine somewhat. His robes had the picture of a massive feline wrapping around his body and at times it moved along the robes in a different position His hair was unbounded and it reached to the small of his back in waves of ebony streaked with red. His markings were glowing along side with his clothing...in fact they were glowing through the clothing. In a glowing sash was a sheathed Shade's Wrath. At his arrival, everyone went silent, not just because of the imposing image he presented but also the fact that the Eastern and Southern Lords were with him.

The Southern Lord was a woman. She was in a kimono that glowed like Shadow's but instead pulsing like moon light, it glowed like the embers in a fire as well as changing a multitude of colors. On it was the picture of a phoenix raising out a pyre. It didn't change position, no instead it flapped its wings or changed color. Her hair was composed of all different colors and looked as if they were made of flames themselves. Coming out her back where twelve fiery wings, each a different color. Where Shadow had slash marks on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his head, she had two vertical lines going up her cheeks and stopping before her eyes and on her forehead was a blazing sun. Her eyes were a gray...no a pure silver that stared at you with serenity with an underlying sense of power. Sonic and many of the males gulped at seeing her beauty. Shadow grinned at their reactions. "May I present, Lady Aurora, Lady of the Southern Lands. Mother Phoenix." He said, going by name, land ruled and title 

Rei and Chaos both got to her knees and bowed. They recognized their sacred fires, in her. Aurora giggled slightly. "Oh don't do that. I'm just glad you use my fires for helping people." They got up and chuckled sheepishly. Aurora turned and saw Sonic and she flushed slightly, only Shadow caught that and chuckled. She gracefully walked up to Sonic. "And who are you?" Sonic spoke, squeaked actually. "Sonic, My Lady. I'm an ally of one of the heirs to the Western Lands." He said recovering slightly and taking her hand to kiss in a gentlemanly manner. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, My Lady" She giggled. "Oh the pleasure is all mine. You are a interesting one, 'Sonic' " She said his name as if she was tasting his name in her mouth. Sonic flushed deeper when he thought this and looked at her plush lips.

The Eastern Lord was a huge man that was about six and the half feet tall with a very powerful build not hidden by is robes. He was a black man wearing black and gray robes. They glowed and shimmered as if the light was reflecting off of water. On it was an imposing black dragon that was staring at those who was looking at it with its many eyes. On the man's shoulders where armor plating that had horns coming out. His hair was in a buzz cut which made you focus more on his reptilian eyes that screamed power. He would have looked human, had he not had massive horns growing out his head that were slopped back and two massive leathery wings. He didn't have markings but rather black gem like scales along the sides of his neck, jaw and back of his hands and on his head was a diamond. "Also, I present Lord Dracon, Lord of the Eastern Lands. King Bahamut."

He also made many of the unattached girls flush also as the scales and wings only enhanced his handsomeness. He nodded to show his greeting. "So these are InuTaisho's sons." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jerked at hearing their father's name. Shadow nodded. "So we are here to observe who shall get the title of Western Lord in a hand to hand fight until one submits the other or gives up." As he spoke the ground underneath Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glowed. "There shall be no interruptions as this is a duel of honor" He said staring at the flustered Kagome. A glowing clear barrier formed around the area Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing, forming a ring of sorts and to protect the spectators. Inuyasha's Youkai markings appeared, not as elegant as he was Hanyou, but he didn't go berserk, many that knew Inuyasha noticed. After that happened, the TaiYoukai markings of both brothers began to glow, releasing a glowing mist from the markings and their breaths. Shadow, Aurora and Dracon all raised their hands in synch. "READY! FIGHT!"

They yelled as they brought their hands down and the fight was on.

Read and Review

VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! READ BELOW

Its time for you, the reader to vote, who shall win the title of Western Lord

Is It going to be:

Sesshomaru?

or

Inuyasha?

It is your descision

Later


	31. Side Story 2: Inuyasha & Side Story 3:Lo...

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: This isn't the battle between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Rather, I'm doing two mini side stories. Up first will involve Shadow when he first arrived in the past and the second part will involve the present with Kasumi and Keitaro with their budding romance.

Side Story 2:( Inuyasha) Times and changes.

Ranma groaned as he crawled out the crater. He looked to his side and found to his surprise a massive wing. He looked to his other side and there it was, a matching wing. Clutched in his hand was the Chaos Emerald, Shrunken to fit his hand, but because it was compact it glowed just as bright as any star, only the light didn't burn him. He looked up to find himself in the middle of a forest and right in front of him was a massive lake. 'Where am I?' He thought as he got to his feet. As he did so, many bones cracked as he stretched his body. He looked around and found nothing but trees around him. The air was fresh, not like the city but more like the woods he and Genma would travel through during the training trip

He began walking to the lake still clutching the Chaos Emerald, his body refused to release it from his hand. Occasional arcs of black lightning ran along his body. Ranma finally got to the lake and looked down to see his reflection. His hair was blood red with black streaks in it and his eyes were nothing but glowing pools of glowing black energy. He tested his muscles and he suddenly found himself in the air looked down at the lake. Flight was frighteningly easy. With his specialty aerial movements he quickly learned to control himself in the air with the aid of several mid-air Katas. 

He landed on the ground and finally noticed the Chaos Emerald. When he looked at it, he remembered what happened. He dropped to his knees and began weeping. He had killed, again. Even worse that he only feels bad, because he doesn't feel bad about it. They had killed Amy, Maria and several of his friends, including the new one he found in Lara. He pounded his free hand into the ground and watched in awe as he made a massive chasm that swallowed up a row of trees. He looked at his hand in slight horror. "What is happening..." He paused when he glanced at the Chaos Emerald and he realized he was directly connected to it now. It was fueling him with a massive amount of energy and had changed his body so it could withstand it.

Then he remembered what happened after he killed Usagi. 'Hyper Chaos Control. It brought everyone back. Even the senshi were freed of what controlled them.' That thought increase the tears, only this time in joy. They were brought back. Maria wasn't dead, even better, Amy was alive. He looked around in confusion 'But where am I? Hyper Chaos Control sent me somewhere' He sat down in the lotus position and rested his head on his free hand. 'First, I need to do something about the Chaos Emerald'

He went into a meditative stance as he tried to absorb the Chaos Emerald the same way he does for his Guardian Emerald. He paused as he realized it was missing. Most likely Shade has it, but he could no longer feel Shade anymore. Anyways, he need to get back to concealing his Chaos Emerald, before something pinpointed on the energy it was giving off and decided that they wanted it for themselves. He grunted as the massive energy source flooded his whole body as he mind was almost overwhelmed by the pure source of chaos in his hands. 

On some levels he realized that he was indeed holding a fragment of the universe in his hands, as chaos made everything and the Chaos Emeralds were fragments of Chaos itself given form. It lasted forever, but it was over just like that. For one brief moment, Ranma "Shadow" Saotome became one with the universe and it forever changed him on many levels and will continue to do so on many levels. He looked at his hands as his veins were pulsing, it looked kind of cool as all of them were glowing giving his body a look as if he was covered with glowing webs.

He saw, but at the same time didn't see as his wings glowed red and black then broke apart into shards of energy that floated into the air briefly before the energy shards were absorbed into his body. He felt the energy threaten to consume his body, but wasn't as the massive chaos energy introduced into his body was adapting his body to be able to handle it. Ranma kept on concentrating as he needed to contain this energy as it was bleeding off into his surroundings. The water of the lake into him glowed before it turned into a lake of pure glowing silver and the trees around him grew even taller and changed colors before turning to solid crystal. The ground followed the trees into turning into the crystal.

Because of the changes, the sunlight began casting rainbows all over the now crystal forest. As for Ranma, he was sweating as he struggled to contain and force the energy to dormancy inside his body, but as he was doing it, more energy bleed off, and caused more and more of the forest to turn to diamond hard crystal. It also had another effect. All the energy leaking off his body triggered someone's senses. Shadow groaned when he felt a energy coming towards him, and that was when he made a mistake, later on, he'll consider it good luck.

He took out Shade's Wrath. His blade, made from the fang of Shade's dragon form was designed to be cut through almost anything, or be so blunt it couldn't even cut through better, but that wasn't the main ability. Shade's Wrath served as a lens for him to channel chaos energy. It absorbed it and unleased it. Ranma forgot this as he unsheathed his blade. He watched in awe as the black blade of his katana began to pulse and vibrate as the chaos energy leaking off the Chaos Emerald began to be absorbed by his blade. 

It began vibrating so much a ringing sound began to be hard. Each time the ring sounded out, a nearby crystal tree would shatter into shards. He groaned as the energy was being absorbed to fast. He needed to use it up somehow...his curse. He made his second mistake when he tried to trigger his curse using the chaos energy. His eyes widen in surprised as his weapon latched on to the mystical energies of his curse and began duplicating it in itself and Shade's Wrath began to change.

The blade grew long, very long it was taller then Ranma himself, stopping at a little above six feet. The hilt grew longer two as black bandages appeared wrapped around it. Ranma looked closer and saw that their were numerous markings on the bandages, but ignored them as the blade pulsed again as its width was reduced by half. The biggest thing was the sense of overwhelming power that the blade now radiated. 

There was another effect as the Chaos Emerald was finally suppressed inside his body. Its going to be a strain if this happens every time he summons it. Ranma looked away from his transformed weapon and finally noticed the crystal forest around him and stared in awe at the beauty. 

When he recovered he inspected himself. He was wearing the clothing he worn to the Treasure Search and by the look of his pigtail, his hair was back to the original color except it was longer now and had streaks of red. First thing first, he needed a way to conceal this forest and lake before people noticed it. He grinned when he suddenly remember the dimensional orb that contained a pocket dimension. There was a planet down there from the space station. He took his laptop from subspace and attached a multitude of sensors to the orb because he might as well get readings on his new toy. He held the orb up. "Contain" 

It was a sudden reaction in which a giant vacuum appeared and in moments all around him for miles was an empty clearing. No crystal plants and lakes of silver, just dirt. He saw on his computer the forest that was newly added to the planet in the pocket dimension. It would thrive as there was an ultimate source of food, water and sun light. By the calculations, the forest would grow to cover about a thousand miles. That was when the presence that was approaching him, got bigger. It was really close now. Shadow, held his weapon out, two-handed as he bent down into a crouch.

What finally awaited him was a man that looked older then him with the whitest hair he has ever seen. His ears were pointed slightly and he had markings similar to his own on his face. Combined with the high-class robes and sturdy looking armor he made a very imposing figure, even if he was missing an arm. Plus those swords in his sash give him a weird feeling, as if his danger sense was warning him of both weapons. He was about to question his attentions when he saw the little girl hiding behind his leg, and the frog grumbling to himself further back. His senses told him that the little girl was very ill and the man must not realize it.

Ranma sheathed his sword, noticing that it allowed all of his word to fit in it and he bowed slightly. "Welcome Stranger" The man looked at his face and his face widened slightly before he too nodded his head. "Welcome stranger. Are you the source of the strange power I felt a while back and why isn't there a forest here anymore?" Ranma nodded. "Yes, something went wrong when I was testing my power. Would you mind telling me where I am." He nodded and gestured to all around him. "This, is the southern border to the Western Lands in the land the people call Edo. I am Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Lands."

Ranma nodded and was about to introduce himself when the memories hit him. He remembered, all of it. He was Shadow the Hedgehog. He didn't remember where he was born but he remembered his life in the Silver Millennium, he remember his mentor Gerald who was now disguised as his Senshi Happosai and he especially remembered his goddaughter, Hotaru, but he always called her by her middle name, Maria. He staggered a bit as the thousands upon thousands of years worth of memories was integrated into his mind. He looked up to into the curious face of Sesshomaru. "Oh I'm fine, I'm Ranma Saotome, but you can call me Shadow. I'm-" Sesshomaru interrupted him. "NekoTachi"

Shadow blinked at hearing a familiar name. "What?" Sesshomaru pointed to his markings. "You defeated the last NekoTachi? How? The last I heard, he was banished to hell" Shadow grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well I went on a little trip to hell recently, or a small portion of it." Sesshomaru nodded in understandment. "Ah. As the heir to the Western Lands, It'll be my job to escort you to the Northern Lands." Shadow looked at him oddly. "What?" 

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know? Whoever holds the markings of NekoTachi is the Lord of the Northern Lands. You'll rule an empire once everyone sees you." Shadow blinked and it suddenly made sense why NekoTachi fought him fair and square. He wanted an heir to rule his people. Someone strong, but who he could watch. "I see, I thank you for your help. Lord Sesshomaru, would you mind introducing me to your companions." Sesshomaru nodded and pointed to the ugly toad thing. "This is Jaken. My retainer" His face softened as he gestured to the little girl, "And this is Rin...she's my ward" 

Rin's eyes widened at this, but let out a wide beaming smile, the fact that she was missing a tooth made her ten times as cute. "Hi Shadow-san!" She said, before coughing heavily.

Sesshomaru bent down to pat her back as she expunged a lot of mucus. "Are you okay, Rin?" He asked. She nodded as she still coughed. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Shadow frowned. From what Sesshomaru said he was in ancient Japan, and this little girl was heavily sick with the flue. If she was in a village, she'll get hope, but traveling in the woods, in that state will surely kill her. "Allow me to help." Sesshomaru looked at Shadow, before moving aside. Shadow nodded and bent down so he could look Rin in the eye. "Hello Rin" She smiled, "Hi again Shadow-san!"

Shadow smiled, this little girl reminded him of Maria when she was young. "You're a good girl Rin, so for now on you can call me Uncle Shadow" She nodded, her smile widening. Shadow took out a first aid kit out of subspace and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He never seen something like this. Shadow poked several parts on Rin's throat, back and stomach before reaching into his bad and pulling out some liquid medicine on a spoon. "Say Ahh" The seven year old did so. "Ahh" As Shadow gave her the medicine. She winced at the bitter taste and Shadow laughed "It may taste bad, but it should make you feel better. In fact, it should be working as we speak"

Rin's eyes widened as she exhaled deeply. "My chest doesn't burn anymore." She looked a hundred times better too, her skin wasn't so pale and she was bouncing around with the energy of three seven year olds. She glomped Shadow's leg. "Thank you Uncle Shadow!" Shadow grinned and he ruffled her hair slightly. She was improving rapidly. He looked up to see a small relieved smile on Sesshomaru's face. "I must thank you as well. I was worried I wouldn't get to the next town in time. Something tells me this is going to be a very interesting friendship." Shadow just grinned.

Several days of traveling found Shadow, Sesshomaru and Rin sitting in front of a camp fire. Jaken was sent to Sesshomaru's home to send a message to the other lords to notify them of the newest Northern Lord. Rin was sleeping in one of Shadow's sleeping bags, brought out of his subspace pocket. Him and Sesshomaru were staring into the fire in silence as they listened to the sounds of the forest. "Sesshomaru?" 

Sesshomaru glanced at Shadow briefly before going back to staring at the fire. "Yes, Shadow?" Shadow pointed to Sesshomaru's sword. "I was thinking back to earlier today when you took on that Youkai" Sesshomaru nodded, thinking of how easily he destroyed the Youkai with his new blade, the Tokojin. "Yes what of it." Shadow shrugged. "I was just wondering why you were using such a weak weapon, when you could have used the strongest blade and ended the fight when it started?"

Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion. "What? My Tenseiga is a blade that can not kill" To show his point, he pulled the blade out. Shadow's eyes widened at the vast amount of spirit energy surrounding it. It felt like he was back in Chaos's shrine, only much more imposing. He watched as Sesshomaru pierced himself with his blade and pull it out unharmed. "This blade is useless. Why did my father give me this blade that can do so little, while my brother has one that can do so much."

Shadow stared at the blade and saw the unbreakable connection it had to Sesshomaru. "I think you are wrong. That blade you hold is a thousand times stronger then the one you pulled out earlier. Its just that you don't know how to use it." Sesshomaru stared at his father's legacy to him. "How is the blade more powerful then my Tokojin." Shadow grinned. "Its is easy to take a life, but it is so much harder to give life. You saved Rin with that blade right?" Sesshomaru nodded as he glanced over to where the little girl was sleeping soundly.

"I suppose you are right." Shadow nodded. "I am, your blade has powers of the spirit. Your father must have saw this potential in you and so give you a tool to use." He pulled out Shade's Wrath. "This is my blade, it is in connection with my soul as your blade is connected with yours." Sesshomaru nodded again. He has seen the power of his friends blade of curses. There seemed to be no limit to how many different curses Shadow could unleash. He then realized he just naturally though of Shadow as a friend. How easy was it to think of him like this. Rin's arrival has changed him for the better.

He remembered yesterday when a bandit tried to capture Rin, so he could use her as a shield. He left with one arm turned to stone, another rotting off, and in addition to that, he was mute, deaf, stuck in slow motion and seemed to be stuck in a state of confusion. All that happened within several seconds he lunged at Rin. "You need to find that connection with the tool your blade is and your true weapon."

"My true weapon?" He asked as he stared at the fire. "What is my true weapon?" He said to himself. "Think about Sesshomaru." Shadow said before he got up and slipped into another sleeping bag next to Rin, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. 'My true weapon' Sesshomaru remember his father telling him that when he was a pup. To never rely on crutches but stand tall and face anything and that if he was ever in trouble he could call upon his blood. The very same blood that ran through his ancestors. 

Sesshomaru always thought that his father referred to his alternate form of the massive demon dog. He triggered that form by letting his blood run lose. In that state he was a berserker and that was how his wayward brother manage to remove his arm. He hasn't changed since Tenseiga became active. Each time he tried, the blade would calm his blood and he'll get a feeling as if he was being scolded by his father for doing something wrong. 'So I have to listen to my blood' He thought before getting into a meditative stance. Slowly he began to tune out his surroundings. The forest faded away and the sounds of the people sleeping near him just disappeared. Soon it was just his heartbeat, breathing and the sound of the fire crackling in front of him.

He felt as blood pumped from his heart through his veins that transported his blood all throughout his body. He reached up with his clawed hand and clutched the stump were his arm used to be in shock, because he felt the sensation of his arm, but that was odd as he no longer possessed a right arm. The blood was pounding in his ears now and he felt warming as if his body was heating up. 'I must listen to my blood to find my strength, but how do I listen, when I don't know what to listen for?' If one where to look at Sesshomaru now, they would find his TaiYoukai markings glowing white, also that there was a glowing mist of sorts flowing from his markings and his mouth. The mist flowing from his mouth flowed all the way to the fire and then their was a change. The fire turned from orange to blazing white, Sesshomaru didn't notice any of this as he was so concentrated on looking inside. 

Tenseiga began to pulse as mist began flowing out of it two into the fire, causing another change in both the fire and Sesshomaru. Where the fire was pure white, it now had a blood red core while Sesshomaru appeared to be crying tears of blood. His eyes where now blood red rather then golden, but he wasn't shifting to his more primal stage. Soon the mist grew to where it surrounded his body in an aura of mystical power. In the center of a fire, something began walking out. It was a InuYoukai, but it was massive and it had armor covering its legs and body. It had blood red eyes, but it radiated a sense of peace but at the same time showed a huge power. 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he smelled a familar scent that shouldn't be there. "Father?" He could see his father in front of him even with his eyes closed. That scent, the he hasn't smelled for years, it almost brought tears to his eyes, but because he was made of sterner stuff he buried those tears. "Is that you Father" The figure behind his eyelids focused into a man. He wore robes more elegant then Sesshomaru's but had armor covering his whole upper body. [My son] Those two simple words boomed into his mind and brought a feeling of safety, love and pride. It was his father.

"But how...you died" His father laughed gently. [Do you think, death is the last stop in my journey. I came because one of my sons has called me to help him. I may not be able to say much but I want you to know that even if you have done some things I disprove off, I am proud of the man you are becoming. Stay on this path, my son and you shall find your strength. Your mother sends her love.] His father began to fade away and Sesshomaru reached out in desperation. "Wait! Father please don't go yet" His father stopped fading away and smiled. [Do not worry son, me and your mother will always be with you in your heart and soul] With that he faded away and Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

What he saw shocked him. The fire was a firing white with red core as something walked out of it. He recognized it as the alternate state his father would take. "Father?" The transparent dog nodded and grinned showing dangerous teeth. He felt liquid on his eyes and he reached up and touched his eyes. "Blood, this smells like you." He then realized that he was looking at the blood on his 'right' hand. His eyes jerked to his shoulder and found his arm had somehow regrown. There wasn't even a scar of where it was originally cut off. "Did you do this father?" The ghostly dog shook his head and pointed its muzzle at Sesshomaru. "I did this? This must be a power of Tenseiga. The dog blinked and shrugged. He was right, Tenseiga did have the power to heal as well as revive, but his son didn't do anything. Sesshomaru missed that behind him, Shadow opened one of his eyes and smiled at the great dog before going back to sleep.

The ghost dog walked up to Tenseiga and nudged it somehow. Sesshomaru got the hint and lifted the weapon and stood up, getting into a sword stance his father taught him. The dog nodded approvingly, before howling and jumping a Sesshomaru, startling him into raising his sword into an defensive block. It was pointless as the dog jumped into the sword itself. Sesshomaru watched in awe as he felt his father's essence join with Tenseiga. A misty aura surrounded the sword as it pulsed several times. Tenseiga flared a bright white before the sword changed.

The sword was now as long as his brother's Tetsusaiga, but unlike that blade, Tenseiga was now straight, like the broad swords he seen from visitors from the other empires. It was seven foot tall and three feet wide. The blade was a glowing white as the handle got longer and changed from black to white. The cross guards of the blade curved back to protect his wrists and on the hilt of the blade were his markings. The transformed Tenseiga had Sesshomaru hold it two handed, but it was as light as a feather. 

What the most strangest thing was that the energy he felt fro the Tenseiga quadrupled in strength and the fact that there was white ghostly aura that surrounded his blade that at the hilt, the energy was shaped into the face of the dog that jumped into the blade. Also floating along the ghostly aura where his father's shoulder guards. [I told you I wouldn't leave you] His father's voice said directly into his head. [Until you improve your control this is the only way we can talk. Eventually I don't need to be bounded to Tenseiga to do so. Now the first thing we need to do is detransform Tenseiga. You won't need all this power except for when you really need it, so listen carefully]

He did so and with his father's instructions he turned Tenseiga back into its default form of a katana, but the ghostly aura still surrounded the blade even though it was muted some. [Now son, you are ready to learn the secrets of the Western Lands. Our people specialize in Spirit Magic and I think its time you learn the family art] He smiled at the thought of how his brother is going to go apeshit at this. He heard his father sigh in his head.

[Inuyasha was always to impatient, always concerned about learning to fight with his body. That was why I gave him the Tetsusaiga, because he needs it to protect himself from those that attack in subtler ways, like through his spirit. Tetsusaiga is full of wards that prevent Inuyasha's spirit from being corrupted and keeps his blood in check.] Sesshomaru nodded, he had fought a berserk Inuyasha. At least when he goes berserk, he is still has rational thought enough to change back. Inuyasha loses all control and fights until he was destroyed. Both father and son spent the rest of the night training in family secrets.

It was several days of peace later when something else happened. Sesshomaru, Shadow and Rin where walking through a clearing in the forest. Rin was riding on Sesshomaru's shoulders, while Sesshomaru himself resigned to having a crown of flowers on his head. Shadow was just chuckling every now and then, but had shut up when Rin offered to make him one. That just caused Sesshomaru's own laughter.

Then suddenly Shadow's Aura pulsed and arced off him in a lightening like shape. The bolt of chaos energy that had leaked off struck something in a nearby tree and the group heard a twin pair of screams before hearing two things fall to the ground. Shadow already had Shade's Wrath out and was pissed that the energy of the Chaos Emerald was still leaking out his body. Sesshomaru had taken Rin off his shoulders so she could hide behind him. Sesshomaru was about to take out the Tokojin on reflex when he remembered and his hand moved to the Tenseiga. As he drew it, the ghostly aura surrounded his weapon as his father's presence made himself known.

Shadow walked over the tree his energy struck and felt something that was eerily familiar. He felt chaos energy, a small portion of it, but it was still enough to cause a lot of problems. He moved aside the bushes, where he found two people being electrocuted by his chaos bolt. He hurried to reabsorb the energy and the two sighed in relief as the pain faded away. Shadow sheathed his weapon and picked the two up and carried them to the clearing on his shoulders.

"Do you know these two?" He asked. Rin's eyes widened as she recognized her friend and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he knew the two. "Kagura and Kohaku, they are Naraku's minions." Shadow laid them on the ground. "Somehow my danger sense warned me of them but my energy is unstable, so I accidentally lashed out at them." Then his senses told him something was weird with these two. The woman had a energy tentacle going out her back and going off into the distance. It was like a tether of sorts, that somehow reminded Shadow of puppet strings. While the boy seemed to be at the point of death, but he looks perfectly healthy. The chaos energy was located in his back and it pulsed in synch with his heart. 

Shadow took out Shade's Wrath and walked closer to the woman. She would have been considered a beauty had she not had that permanent scowl on her face that was still there even when she was unconscious. He did make his blade to cut through almost anything, even energy attacks, so severing a energy tentacle should be no problem. He took the blade out in its transformed state. With a horizontal swing he cut the tether off her back. Kagura screamed in her sleep as pain raked her whole body. On her back the portion of the tentacle thrashed a bit before dissolving into nothingness as the portion going off into the distance just twitched several times before falling still.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asking tuning into his new spiritual senses. "I just cut away a connection from her to a sickly looking tentacle that led off into the horizon. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagura's scent suddenly changed. It no longer smelled like Naraku, but rather a mix between the wind and lilacs. " I think you cut away her connection to her master"

Shadow turned and faced the other downed person. He tuned his senses until he found the source of the chaos energy, but the boy's life force was tied to it. The moment he removes it, the boy'll drop dead. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey, you said Tenseiga was a healing blade, right?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Then can you use it?" Sesshomaru nodded, this give him a chance to test it. His eyes flared white as he slashed Kohaku with the blade. The boy jerked and went still, but he was no longer pale and didn't look like death warm over. As that happened Shadow removed the fragment from the boys back. 

Examining it, he gasped. 'Its a piece of a chaos emerald, but how the hell can something break a chaos emerald. The only way I think is that it must have been sealed. "What is this, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru saw the shard. "That is a piece of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls. It has can give humans god like powers and boost the power of whatever Youkai hold it. My brother sought it to become a full youkai, but things happened and he was sealed for fifty years, while the jewel disappeared. Recently it came back but was shattered.

'Crap' Shadow thought. There were pieces of a Chaos Emerald all over. His thoughts were interrupted by more chaos energy lacking from him into the shard. The shard pulsed and changed from milky white to ocean blue. 'I know whose emerald this is' He thought as he watched the fragment of the Chaos Emerald turn to it's neutral color of emerald green. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a massive energy began radiating of the shard. "What did you just do?" Shadow shrugged as he put the shard in subspace, "I just unsealed it. The Shikon no Tama holds many powers, but we should take care...of...these two" he paused when he realized Kagura was gone. She must have retreated when Sesshomaru healed Kohaku. The boy was in a coma, though. Even though Sesshomaru healed him, his internal issues would let him wake up. Shadow picked the boy up. "Lets get going"

Time past and the group is found traveling through a valley. Shadow was in the back, with Kohaku still on his back in a coma, while Sesshomaru was in the front. Rin was in-between, occasionally picking a flower on the pathway. Sesshomaru put his hand up as a signal for the others to stop. "A rouge dragon is coming." Shadow grabbed rin and gentle pulled her into the forest on the premise of seeing something cool.

Sesshomaru silently thanked his friend as he was going to put Tenseiga to the test. He won't even get in trouble with the Eastern Lord as rouge dragons are to be killed.

The dragon finally came into view and it was huge. It had four sets of wings, four heads, breathed fire and lightning and was as even bigger then the valley itself. Sesshomaru, compared to it as a small animal. Sesshomaru gulped to himself as he pulled out Tenseiga. As the ghostly aura appeared around his sword he heard he father say [Have faith in yourself son] At that moment the dragon saw Sesshomaru and in a rage unleashed a massive ball of fire and lightning that was three meters tall and wide. 

Sesshomaru steadied himself as the ball of certain death approached him. Unknown to him his markings began to glow white and a glowing mist began to drift from his markings. "I got to have faith" Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga and as the ball of energy got to him he slashed down with all his might. The ball of energy rippled and stopped in its motion as Tenseiga's blade came in contact with it. The energy ball rippled again and broke apart into shards of energy that was absorbed into Tenseiga and ultimately Sesshomaru.

He snapped his head back as overwhelming energy flooded out his eyes and mouth. His TaiYoukai markings flared even higher. The dragon stopped, at first it was curious as to why its prey didn't run, but know it was feeling something it hadn't before, fear. Sesshomaru snapped his head forth and his eyes were blood red, but he was aware of everything, even somethings he had never seen before. The world sang to him as what he sensed threatened to overwhelm him. The glowing mist surrounding Tenseiga began to glow a rainbow of colors as Sesshomaru got into a stance, the mist surrounded his body and the image of his father's human form overlapped his as both yelled. "Soul's Fury!!!" 

He slashed out and a rainbow wave of energy came out of Tenseiga and struck the fear frozen dragon. It roared as it was consumed. When the attack was over, Sesshomaru saw the dragon still flying in the air, only it was transparent. Underneath it laid the shattered body of the dragon. Sesshomaru and his father grinned as one as they raised Tenseiga. "Soul Absorb!" A vacuum appeared around Tenseiga and the dragon's soul was sucked into the blade. It gave on last roar as it suck into the blade. 

A large amount of knowledge hit Sesshomaru as the dragon's skills were imprinted into his brain. This rouge dragon was a berserker mage, one that specialized in fire and lightning. He now knew how to use the spells of the dragon when he went into his own berserker mode. His father's spirit faded away as Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga. His markings turned back to normal as his eyes turned back to gold.

Shadow came out the bushed with Rin running in front of him. Kohaku was still on his back and on Shadow's head was a crown of daisies. "Uncle Shadow taught me how to play a new game" She came up and tapped Sesshomaru's leg. "Tag! Your it" She ran off and Shadow chuckled. Sesshomaru paused for a while as he watched his ward run through the valley. He gave a small chuckle himself as he set out to catch her. Shadow chuckled again as he turned to his right. "You have a good son sir" He said as he joined in, careful not to hurt the sleeping Kohaku. As he left the area, Sesshomaru's father's spirit appeared with a whirl of lights. He seemed surprised that his son's new friend saw him. He smiled widely at the free smile his son had on his face as he chased after what he considers his granddaughter before fading away to Tenseiga to await the next time he can teach his son. Before he fully faded he muttered, "Now if my other pup could learn"

A couple days later, Shadow, Sesshomaru and Rin stared in awe. "Is that the Northern Lands?" Sesshomaru nodded how could he have forgotten how magnificent the Northern Lands? It had been about forty years, but still. Rin giggled as she stared at the floating islands and she went up to Sesshomaru and tugged his leg. "Can I drink the pretty water" Sesshomaru shrugged, but now that Rin mentioned it he did wonder how golden water tasted like. Kohaku just inhaled deeply and continued to sleep. If he ever wakes up, he's going to kick himself for missing this.

"Floating Islands, cool" Shadow muttered. "Our home is very beautiful no" An unknown voice said. Sesshomaru sniffed and recognized that scent. "Wind Sabers" He said. "So you do know of us oh heir of the Western Lands" Sesshomaru nodded without turning around, but one hand was on his blade and the other was holding Rin's shoulder. "Who wouldn't forget the imperial guard for The Northern Lord?" 

The head Wind Saber smile, showing rows off teeth. "I see our reputation proceeds us, either leave the Northern Lands or explain your reasons for coming into this territory. You and the other Lords know that our borders are closed ever since the Northern Lord was banished to hell. If I was as paranoid as my fellow guard, I would say that you are planning to invade" The head Wind Saber chuckled a bit.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Shadow, if you will" Shadow shrugged and turned around to face the Wind Sabers and all chuckles died. "NekoTachi's marks!" All of the Wind Sabers crouched down with their heads lowered in the kind of bow that huge sabertooth tigers could. "You must come with us at once" Shadow turned two Sesshomaru. "Are you going to come with us?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I need to find myself and train, but I ask a favor Northern Lord" Sesshomaru asked as he gentle nudged Rin forward. "As I train, I ask that you take care of my heir" Shadow nodded. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a confused look at the point of tears. Sesshomaru bent down and hugged her. "Now I want you to be a good girl for Uncle Shadow, you understand Rin?" She nodded "You'll be back, right?" Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed her forehead "I pinky promise" He said taking her small pinky in his, another thing learned from Shadow. Rin smiled and ran to Shadow. "Am I going to ride, the big kitties" 

Shadow chuckled and nodded. Rin jumped on one of the cats. "Bye Sesshomaru-sama!!" Shadow waved. "Farewell Sesshomaru, may you have good fortune in finding yourself and know that you and your family shall always be welcome in the Northern Lands" Sesshomaru nodded as Shadow got on the back of the head Wind Saber. With a gust of wind, they were gone and Sesshomaru could see several figures heading towards the islands. He waved and smiled as he turned and began traveling again, this time to seek further spiritual enlightenment. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure broke down the door to a temple so old, many have forgotten the story involving it. This temple was here before mankind had fire, built by an old powerful ancient race that had died out, but had left their legacy behind. This figure encountered many traps, but got through them all, his desperation forcing him onward to his goal. For in this temple was a power that even the lords of Heavenly Empires of the Four Directions are wary of. The figure kept on going, he wasn't going to turn back from a power that can counter the Shikon no Tama. He ignored all the warnings on the walls of the temple he's passing, he can feel the tantalizing lure of supreme power. 

Finally he got to the alter, many of his clothing was burnt off and his left arm was messing. In the center of the temple on a small alter was a small round black sphere that radiated more power then the completed Shikon No Tama. He grinned and laughed cruelly as he grabbed the sphere, almost immediately he began screaming in pain as the power threatened to destroy him. His whole body was smoking as the energy drifted off of him. He released it and fell to his knees. In front of the alter, a transparent woman with no facial features appeared. Her face was just smooth, but then she began to talk. "I warn thee, who seeks this fearsome Power. Whoever uses this Power will destroy the planet and it will consume thee before it happens. Turn back now before it is too late for thee, I beg you" 

The figure growled as he trapped the shining black sphere within an energy barrier, so he won't be touching it, the woman faded away into nothingness. The figure chuckled "Ku-Ku-Ku. I shall find a way to use this power and I shall take the Shikon no Tama and her" He wrapped himself in his furred cloak and walked out the temple. The transparent figure appeared after he left. "Foolish man, I pray for the safety of the planet. May Kami-sama have mercy on your soul." With that the figure faded.

Side Story 3: (Love Hina) Changes and times

Nabiki growled as she looked at her sister's boyfriend. They just came back after checking the Saotome Manor as she wasn't allowed under orders from her mother. Right now, her sister and 'him' were sitting in the living room, studying for their entrance exams. She couldn't believe her sister had fullen for such a loser. He failed the test a number of time. Can't she see that's proof enough that he's a loser.

Nabiki paled as Keitaro casually leaned over and engaged a tender kiss with her sister. "I love you Kasumi" She even watched in disbelief as her sister blushed and giggled as she returned his affections. She wished Akane didn't go on that trip so she could get her to bash this loser. It'll be so easy too. Just one swing from Mallet-sama and he'll be gone like the bad rash he is. Her pencil snapped and the other two turned to look for her. "Are you okay Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, concerned. Keitarou grinned and handed her another pencil. "Don't stress too much about your entrance exams, you'll pass them. From what Sumi-chan tells me, you are a very smart girl."

She accepted the pencil from him, even though she felt dirty. How dare him talk down at her. So what Tokyo U said her chances to get in was fifty percent. He didn't have to pressure her like that! She hates him so much. Why couldn't her sister be with someone better! Worse, any plan that she has, doesn't work as his clumsiness gets him out, or Kasumi finds out and disarms it completely. She smirked at the many ways that she was going to get rid of this loser. "Kame, could you get me a drink" 

That was another thing, why would Ranma give this loser one of those cool Mecha-Chao and not her. She drooled at the profits it was going to make once released to the public. Keitaru's chao was green but had a turtle shall on its back. She tried everything to get Ranma to give her a mecha chao, but to no avail. She growled as the chao floated back in with a soda. "Thank you Kame" Kasumi looked up. "Oh you forgot to get Tama one, Hikari if you will?"

Kasumi's chao was white, but had a white flame like plumage, wings and tail. Floating over his head was a white halo that lit up at nighttime if it wanted. Another reminder of what she threw away. How could she have known that the lonely looking red head that arrived on their door would belong to one of the richest families in Japan and start one of the biggest companies in the world. It left her very bitter that she screwed herself like this. She wished that she could go back in time and make Ranma her fiance, that way she could get all that money and power.

She had so many chances to get Ranma too, a couple of nice words here, making him secure of his masculinity there and an occasional smile there and he would be eating out her hand. But now she has no chance, since it appears that he's deeply involved with that Yoko girl. Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Kasumi looked up. "I'll get it." Keitaro got out his chair and pulled hers back to help her up in a gentlemanly manner. "Thank you Kei-kun" Kasumi went to the door and Nabiki followed out of boredom. Keitaro suddenly shivered as he got a bad feeling. 

Kasumi opened the door. "Hel...Oh my!" Nabiki was shocked too, for standing in front of her was one Dr. Ono Tofu and he wasn't going crazy in front of Kasumi. "Kasumi...how are you" Kasumi smiled "Come in Dr. Tofu, you've been gone for so long." She moved aside so he could come in. Nabiki smirked as now that Tofu was here, Kasumi will dump that loser and go out with Tofu. 

Keitaro saw the man come in and didn't really know what to make of him. Kasumi with Keitaro's help, set some tea up. "So, Kasumi how are you doing?" He asked when they finally got set up. Kasumi smiled even widely. "I'm doing very fine Doctor. In fact if it wasn't for Ranma, I would never had the chance to try out for school" Nabiki was hit by a pang of guilt from how her family had treated Kasumi. "That's great." He said and then chuckled. "So I guess Ranma and Akane finally got married" He wasn't prepared to see Kasumi snort out her tea and start laughing.

"You've been gone a long time, Dr. Tofu. A lot of things have changed since you left. Ranma has matured greatly and has moved back in with his mother after ending all the engagements. He's dating this nice girl now." He was stunned, he never though Ranma would end his engagement mess, and even if he did, he thought he would marry Akane. "A lot of things have changed" Kasumi nodded. "So Dr. Tofu, what brings you back to Nerima?"

Tofu suddenly blushed and Nabiki smiled. "Well, there was this woman that I loved and for the longest time I couldn't get the courage to tell her about my feelings. So I left so I can gather the courage to tell her I love her." Kasumi smiled. "That's good for you, Dr. Tofu. I'm glad you found someone to love. No one deserves to be alone which is why I'm glad I found Kei-kun"

Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up, "Kei-kun" Keitaro smiled as he took Kasumi's hand and squeezed gently. Kasumi turned to him with love and affection. "Kei-kun is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Dr. Tofu's glasses cracked. "He's so nice, so funny, so kind and such an amazing man. You know he reminds me of Ranma in the way they both never give up when challenged."

Dr. Tofu's glasses cracked even more when Kasumi blushed as Keitaro wrapped an arm around her waist. "So who's this girl that you love, Doctor?" She asked politely, maybe she knew this girl. Dr. Tofu. "Oh look at the time, I have to get back to my clinic." He promptly got up and tried to leave the room, only to walk into the wall. "Oh Dr. Tofu! You're so silly, just like I remember"

Nabiki frowned. Her sister broke him easily totally missing the clue about him loving her. "I'll take him to the clinic" She said nicely as she helped him off the ground. Kasumi smiled and waved. "Bye-bye" The moment they left the room, Kasumi's smile disappeared and Keitaro noticed this. He was used to the fake smile that Kasumi put up when she was upset about something. That was why he wasn't upset that Dr. Tofu was confessing with her.

"Are you okay, Sumi-chan" She nodded. "I can't believe he's back." She sighed. "He's always been in love with me, but he's almost as old as my father!" She shuddered slightly. "It makes me sick sometimes. He started this obsession with me when I was fourteen for heaven's sake!" Keitaro pulled Kasumi into his lap and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'm here, and I love you." She smiled for real this time and nearly blinded Keitaro with her beauty. "I love it when you smile for real" He said as he inhaled the scent of her hair, passion fruit. He loved that scent.

"I think Nabiki is planning something" Kasumi said "I know, she doesn't really like me, nor does Akane" He frowned as he remembered her chasing him with a hammer. "But at least mom approves" Kasumi said. Keitaro smiled when her mother ask when are they going to give her grandchildren. "Kasumi?" Keitaro asked, curious about something. "Yes?" Kasumi said half aware, if he kept on breathing in her ear like that she's going to do something that'll make him say Oh my. "Is Akane a lesbian?" Kasumi looked at him before giggling. "I don't know, now don't you have something better to do?" Keitaro grinned at her loving stare. "Like study?" Kasumi shook her head. "Lay large amounts of passion fill kisses on my Sumi-chan" Kasumi giggled as she turned around. "You always have the right answer, eventually" Keitaro smiled. "Yeah...hey" Kasumi shut him up, but he didn't mind at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Tofu punched the wall of a nearby building, proving that he is a martial artist by making a noticeable hole in it. "Damn it Tofu! You've lost her because you waited to long!" Nabiki sighed. "Do you really love my sister?" Tofu glared at her and pointed his bloody knuckles at her. "Does this tell you anything?? Of course I love your sister. I'll do anything for her!!!" Nabiki sighed. "Then just get rid of Keitaro" Tofu's glasses, now a new pair glazed over slightly. "But its wrong. Kasumi loves him."

Nabiki cocked an eyebrow. "So I guess, your aren't going to be happy with her as your wife. She'll marry Keitaro and have his little bastards. You get rid of Keitaro, make it look like an accident and I'll convince Kasumi to come to you." Tofu's glasses glazed over completely. "Fine"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday:

Keitaro was walking down the street, he was going to the beef bowl restaurant to meet Kasumi for their date. He never knew someone who loved beef bowls as much as he did. He didn't notice when the person in a trench coat and fedora bumped into him, nor did he notice when a pressure point was pressed. Keitaro was walking across the street when his body froze. He looked in horror as a semi approached him, not being able to brake in time. 'Goodbye Kasumi' He thought as he closed his eyes. Then he heard a crash and something landed in his arms. He opened his eyes in confusion as he found a baby in his hands and the semi flipped over and stopped in front of him. A lady came up and took her child. "You save my baby! Thank you, thank you so much!" A news truck came up and did a report of how a brave young man caught a baby that fell out the second story of a house and stopped a drug ring running in Tokyo by stopping the transportation truck.

As Keitaro smiled and said hello to his parents on the news, a very pissed off Dr. Tofu was cussing up a storm, unknowingly offending a Miko and getting an impotence curse. Keitaro walked into the beef bowl restaurant and smiled as Kasumi waved him over. "How was your day Kei-Kun?" He grinned and scratched the back of his head."Nothing much Sumi-chan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday:

Keitaro was looking for a book in a library. He was currently looking at a very tall self. On the other side was Dr. Tofu, still in the trench coat-fedora combo. He casually pushed over the bookcase, sure that it would kill Keitaro, before running to a table to watch. Keitaro was unaware as the bookcase started to lean over him as he was lost in a certain book. The book case leaned to a point and stopped. The ground underneath Keitaro opened up, the bookcase being a switch of sorts.

The old librarian saw this and gasped before running over. "Sir! Do you know what you just did?" Keitaro a level lower shook his head as he took in the rows of unlabeled books. "You just found the Nerima lost archive. This was were a secret batch of artist would place all there knowledge of art and such. It was rumored that whoever found this books would keep them all. Just one of this books is worth a fortune!"

Keitaro later grinned as a moving truck was filled with all the books he'll ever need to improve his art to god like levels. Inside the library, Dr. Tofu was banging his head on the table over and over again, before the librarian tossed him out and banned him for being so loud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday:

It was nighttime and Keitaro and Kasumi were on a romantic date. The two were walking through the park, especially the portion where all the flowers was. Tofu was still in the same trench coat and fedora, not even taking it off to bathe and such. In his hands was sniper rifle and it was pointed at Keitaro's head. He grinned as he pulled the trigger. "Bye-bye lover boy, Kasumi's mine.

The bullet whizzed through the air, it was a perfect shot, had Keitaro not bent down to pick up some random change. "It must be my lucky day" The bullet that meant to hit Keitaro hit the stem of a white rose, the rose full into the air from the pressure of the shot only to land in Keitaro's hands when Kasumi sneezed hard.

She got her bearings back just in time to see the rose in Keitaro's hands. "Is that for me? How sweet!" With that she gave Keitaro a kiss on the cheek, further enraging Dr. Tofu. He fired again only to see Keitaro trip, the bullet bounce from tree to tree up into the air where a man was delivering fine chocolates in a blimp. The bullet whizzed by him, causing the man to panic and drop a box of Swiss chocolates.

As Keitaro got up from his fall a box of chocolates fell into his hand. Kasumi who was sniffing her favorite type of flower looked at her boyfriend and squealed in joy. "How did you know Swiss chocolates are my favorite" This time she rewarded Keitaro with a deeper kiss that hand his legs twitching and Dr. Tofu's teeth grinded down somewhat. 

"I'm not going to miss this time! DIE!" he muttered, but as he fired the branch he was balancing on collapsed and his shot went wide. As his shot bounced off a boulder, and hit the tire of a nearby limo causing a idol that happens to be Kasumi's favorite to go into the park to look for someone with a phone. Guess who she found? "Oh sir, can I use your cell phone?" the idol singer. Keitaro nodded "If you can, could you sing my girlfriend's favorite song?" 

The singer liking this down to earth guy nodded and after making the call sung Kasumi's favorite song as Kasumi and Keitaro sat on a nearby bench, right in front of the bushes Dr. Tofu fell. They didn't notice his twitching legs standing out the bush as it was dark. Kasumi leaned over "What a wonderful date. Flowers, Candy and you even got my favorite idol singer to sing my favorite song. I know one boyfriend that is going to get an extra special surprise and I do mean surprise. " Keitaro blushed as the legs behind them twitched. What Dr. Tofu didn't realize was that he fallen into the one herb he's allergic too, highly allergic to the point were head will swell three times its size.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday:

Keitaro was grinning like an idiot. He never imagined Kasumi could do something like that. Today, the world was a happy place. In fact rainbows where surrounding Keitaro as he greeted nearby strangers and gave candy to children. If he got any happier he start breaking out in dance and song, but as it is he just skipped merrily as he headed to the Saotome Manor to check up on Kasumi. Behind him with a rain cloud over his head and a head that was too big for his shoulders was a pissed off Dr. Tofu. His fadora looked silly on his oversized head and people were pointing at him and whispering. In his hands was one of Akane's spare mallets. 

He glared at Keitaro as he lifted the mallet and threw it like a tomahawk axe. Keitaro blinked as the thing flew past him and hit a nearby cop. He shrugged as he helped the cop out the fountain. "Thank you young man, if you would excuse me" The cop pulled out a tonfa as he was facing Keitaro when he saw the strange man through the weapon. Pretty soon, the man with the extra large head was getting the crap beat out of him.

Keitaro blushed as he saw Kasumi swim in the Saotome's Olympic size indoor pool, he then realized that she was missing her top. Kasumi swam to the edge. "Kei-kun, why don't you join me?" He was in the pool before she finished talking. "Today is a great day, Sumi-Chan" She giggled as they proceeded to 'play.' Tofu groaned as his head swelled another size due the bruising done to his body.

The cop, satisfied with his revenge walked away. Some kid ran up to the beaten Tofu's body and proceeded to steal the unconscious man's wallet and stuck gum in the man's ears before running away to reap the benefits of his theft. Tofu only groaned in pain. He was going to kill Keitaro. His glasses proceed to shatter, his sixth pair this week and a flock of pidgins proceeded to use his head as a bathroom. As he twitched and woke up he groaned again. "What else could go wrong?"

Everyone in the six meter radius ran away, because he just said the wrong thing in Nerima. It was officially banned to say that phrase in this town. It began to rain and Tofu was promptly struck by lightning several times, hailstones then buried him in snow and his was then ran over by a run-away ramen cart. A passerby sighed as he looked at the scene. "Murphy's Law strikes again" He said as another flock of birds used his burnt body as a bathroom again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday:

Kasumi and Keitaro were back in the park, this time Kasumi was sitting on the bench in a pose while Keitaro carefully painted her. "Now stay still Sumi-chan, otherwise I can't even began to capture your beauty." Kasumi blushed as she watched her love one concentrate on his task. In the bushes, wrapped all over in bandages, had a super sized head and stains all over was Dr. Tofu. "I hate to admit it but he's pretty good"

He then shrugged as he pulled up a crossbow. "Well, artist only become famous after they die, so see ya" He pulled the trigger, but before he did a squirrel bit his leg causing to miss his target by a mile. He got a bad feeling as he heard the arrow hit someone. He turned to see a figure in a red suit, white gloves and a red hat approach him. The arrow was lodged firmly in his chest and he didn't look happy. "Do you think this is funny?" He asked as an evil grin appeared on his face. Tofu stared into his blood red eyes and gulped. "No" He murmured.

The person cracked his gloved hands. "For such an insult to think this," He said pulling out the arrow. "I'm going to have to hurt you now" With that the person melted into black goo. Multiple red eyes opened and the goo reformed into a huge demon dog with six eyes. Tofu took one glance and started running, but that won't do any good as the demon dog pounced on him

Keitaro paused in his painting. "Do you hear that?" Kasumi blinked. "No what is it?" Keitaro shrugged. "It sounded like someone was getting mauled by an animal but I guess it was all in my imagination. Oh well, let me get finished capturing your wonderful image so I can immortalize you for all time" Kasumi giggled. "Kei-kun, you're so romantic!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday:

Nabiki sighed at the pathetic image before her. Dr. Tofu was naked, in the fetal position, sucking his thumb and calling for his mommy. He was covered in bruises, cuts and rashes. "All you had to do was get rid of one loser and you can't even do that right" He just twitched and starting crying like a baby. He was doing a very good impression of her father. At the same moment Kasumi and Keitaro came in. Kasumi shook her head at the sight before her while Keitaro bent down to examine him. "Are you okay?" 

Tofu twitched. "No mommy, I don't want to go to school today" Keitaro stood up and rolled his eyes. "Okay, how did he get like this." Nabiki shrugged. "I don't know, some guy in a red suit dropped him off." Kasumi and Keitaro nodded. "That was Rouge's father" Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "He is? I though he looked too young to be her father."

Kasumi and Keitaro chuckled some. Alucard had told them about his origins. "He he, the cookie taste like mud" Tofu said babbling. Nabiki sighed as she kicked him, snapping out of his dementia.

He looked up and saw Keitaro standing over him, he screamed like a little girl and ran away crying. Keitaro looked at Kasumi "What did I do?" Kasumi shrugged. Kame and Hikari were laughing as they saw all what happened to Dr. Tofu all week. Keitaro shrugged, "Some people just can't deal with the times." Kasumi nodded. "Dr. Tofu always acts so silly. Keitaro shall we go?" He nodded and Nabiki frowned. "Where are you two going?" Kasumi smiled as they headed upstairs. "Keitaro had some of his art put in a gallery, we're going to the premier show tonight." 

Nabiki frowned, Tofu was a bust, she's going to need some help, but who...wait a minute, didn't some of the residents of the inn Keitaro owns say they wanted to get rid of him, Na- something. "I think I should make a couple of calls to the Hinata-Sou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week:

"So is everyone caught up on the plan" Nabiki said. Motoko, Naru, and Tofu all nodded. When Keitaro was crossing the street, they were going to attack from all four directions. Tofu with one of his poisoned darts, Motoko with her vacuum blade techniques. Naru with a bazooka stolen from Su and herself with a sniper rifle. Keitaro was going to be extra dead. She saw him coming and alerted to others.

"What a wonderful week. So quiet, but it is a tad boring" Keitaro said outloud as he carried the pizza Kasumi asked for back to the Tendo home. He was about to cross the street when he shuddered. "That's odd, its quiet warm. Why did I shiver?" He crossed the middle of the street. "NOW" Nabiki screamed into her radio. All at once, a missile, poison darts, vacuum air blade, a bullets went all towards him. There was a huge explosion as a cloud of smoke rose into the air. "No one could survive that!" Tofu said smirking. The others agreed and started to laugh merrily. The laughter died a painful death when they heard coughing.

Keitaro crawled out the open manhole in the street. "How rude! Don't people know its dangerous to leave manholes uncovered. I should complain to the city." He looked at the watch. "No time, Sumi-chans hungry!" With that he continued on his way, leaving his four would be assassins with their jaws on the ground. "No &**&(* way!" Nabiki said as she started cussing very loudly. A little boy turned to her mother. "Mommy, what does &#(&#*$ mean?" Her mother shook her head. "Don't listen to the crazy lady son, those are very bad words." With a glare at Nabiki the mother dragged her impressionable son away. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

Keitaro walked through the door to the Saotome Manor. He found Kasumi in the living room reading a novel. "Hey Kei-kun. Did my sister try another attempt to kill you" Keitaro nodded as put down the pizza, picked up Kasumi's legs, sat down and rested her legs in his lap. "You're sister needs some help. I'm glad I found a manhole cover. It was bad enough with Tofu, but now she's gotten Naru and Motoko to join it."

Kasumi nodded as she leaned forward to ruffle his hair. "You shouldn't be worried, with your luck and Kame protecting you, you shouldn't worry about them. I'll talk to mom when she comes back and she'll talk to Nabiki about killing my boyfriend." Keitaro nodded. "But what about Tofu? He got that pressure point deal. I don't want to wake up one day paralyzed." Kasumi's war hammer was pulled out of nowhere. "Then me and Dr. Tofu will have a little 'talk' and I'm sure he'll agree to give up this foolish mission." Keitaro smiled, feeling better. "Did I tell you how much I love you Kasumi?" 

She smiled as she let go of the war hammer, it faded away. "Yes, but you should do it more often." Keitaro grinned "Lets just stay here for a couple of days." She smiled and he kissed her. "All alone, and no one would dare break into the Saotome Manor. Ranma told me he has some pretty mean things planned for those who break in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside:

"We should have just done this earlier. Go in and take out Keitaro." Naru said as she, Motoko, Tofu and Nabiki marched up to the Saotome Manor. Nabiki was there mainly to get some information to sell, like the designs of the railings, or teleportation system. Naru turned the lock and found the door locked. "No door can hold me back!" She yelled as she wound up a Naru-Punch. She yelled as she punched the door. Moments later she was clutching her bruised hand, while the door looked the same, it didn't even have a dent. Nabiki tapped the door and heard a metallic ring. "Solid Metal, this is going to be hard."

Motoko moved Naru out the way. "My ki techniques can cut through anything." She slashed down and the moment she did about a dozen guns surrounded her. All of them were machine guns. A robotic voice sounded out. "Please step away from the door or I will be forced to use extreme measures. Thank you, have a nice day" With that said, all the guns cocked themselves which was scary as they were floating in midair. Motoko grew many sweat drops as she backed away from the guns. "Thank you for cooperating! Have a nice day!"

Motoko turned to the others. "Going through the front door is out" She said, everyone noticed that she was trying to steady her arm, and was failing. Dr. Tofu blinked. "Hey there's a open window!" He said pointing to the second floor. Nabiki frowned. "It couldn't be that easy" Dr. Tofu ignored her and use more of his martial art skills to jump to the window pane of said window. "Soon Kasumi, you shall be mine"

That was the moment he actually saw what was on the other side, and the others watched as a pillar of flame shot out the window to consume Dr. Tofu. "Ouchies" He flew to the ground in a blacked crisp, his clothes several degrees from turning into ashes. "I knew it wasn't that easy" Nabiki said pinching the brig of her nose. After she said that a mechanical hand shot out the window with a bucket in its hand. It tipped the bucket over the downed from of Dr. Tofu, putting out the fire on his foot, but also causing another change.

Before their very eyes Dr. Tofu changed from a man to a woman. "Insult to injury" She muttered as Dr. Tofu open his-her gi pants and scream like a little girl. He-she went back into the fetal position and started to suck his thumb. "I want my mommy!" Nabiki sighed "Cursed Springs, most likely the instant stuff combined with enough water proof soap to make it last for a good while. Very cruel and unusual Saotome."

Naru looked around and found the garage. "Why don't we try going through that way?" She suggested. Motoko and Nabiki couldn't think of anything else to do, Dr. Tofu was regressing over his lost manhood, so they left him-her and headed for the massive garage. Surprisingly it was easy for Nabiki to pick the lock and they went in

All their eyes widen as they looked at the multitude of sports cars in a multitude of colors. Each one worth more then they could ever have. Many had Ranma's name on the plates, telling them that he owned a bunch of these cars. "Lets just take a car or two and forget Keitaro" Nabiki said, noticing that Saotome left all his keys on hooks on the wall behind the car. It was so easy and Ranma wouldn't notice one or two missing for a while, but why did she get a sinking feeling. Naru and Motoko agreed and were about to reach for the keys when she realized Ranma didn't set any traps. "NO DON'T!" She screamed, but it was too late.

The cars and keys promptly vanished, holograms. Before they could leave the room, thick metal walls came down over the walls tripping them in and the ground in the middle of the room began to open up slowly, revealing of all things a lava pit. All there girls scrambled to the walls as the ground kept on opening up. All of them could feel the intense heat of the pit and knew that if they fell in, it would be very bad. Naru lost her nerve first as she began screaming and clawing at the walls to let her out. Nabiki was silent, as she was too stunned that Ranma would do something like this.

She let loose a mighty scream as the ground finally disappeared and they fell into the fiery pits below. This was it, she was going to die...or not. The lava pits disappeared to reveal a bright light and Nabiki found herself outside the home with Naru and Motoko gaping. Tofu was still rocking back and forth. Naru and Motoko shuddered. "That's it, we're through. Let the pervert live. I never want to go through something like that ever again" With that Naru and Motoko stomped off. That was something they shouldn't have done as they triggered on last hidden trap. A massive catapult launched them towards the horizon before sinking back into the ground and disappearing. 

Nabiki wanted to get the hell out of there. She took Tofu's leg and began running, careful to avoid the spot Naru stomped off. She never wanted to be near the Saotome Manor ever again. This one day has caused at least ten years of nightmares. She took one last glance and saw her sister and Keitaro waving goodbye from one of the windows. Keitaro had a huge grin and Kasumi had a camera, they had video evidence of one of the worse nights in her life. Tofu was still babbling like a retard. How the hell did Ranma do that with the fake lava pit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro watched his future sister-in-law ran away with the idiot doctor. "Wow, you were right about the security" Kasumi nodded watching the camera again. This was something that she was going to keep for a long time. "It was like those American cartoons" Keitaro nodded, laughing at the expression on Motoko's face. "Hey, do you think it'll be wrong to make copies" They looked at each other and said at the same time. "Nnaaahhh!" Keitaro looped an arm around Kasumi's waist. "Lets just go watch this on the big screen" Kasumi giggled as he lead her to the entertainment center. Where the two proceeded to watch the tape many times, there was laughter and it was good.

Read and Review

A/N You all are very lucky today. Two side stories for the price of one. Keep voting for the winner to the title of Western Lord. I hope you can guess the future plot.

Note: Side Story 2 takes place the moment Ranma/Shadow lands in the past while Side Story 3. Takes place during the third arc. Thanks for reviewing so much, keep it up.

Lata

Xeno


	32. Chapter 27: Spirit VS Body

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Now what all you've been waiting for

Chapter 27: Spirit VS. Body

Sesshomaru watched his brother, glaring at him from across the ring that the barrier made. Most of the ring had took up a good portion of the island. More then enough room for him to transform and have room to move. He sighed at the rage he saw in his brother's eyes. "Tell me brother, why do you fight?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion, he was expecting an insult. "That's a stupid question, I fight for my weapon. I'll never let you get a hand on my Tetsusaiga!"

He then charged at his sibling, who only sighed and easily moved out the way with to steps for dashing towards the other side. "I'm...disappointed in you brother. I though all that time living with humans would have taught you something." They were now at opposite sides. Sesshomaru had his back facing Inuyasha. "Suppose you do win, and you get the title of Western Lord, what next?" Inuyasha did another charge and again Sesshomaru easily dodged. "I would like to know brother"

Inuyasha growled. "I'll go and collect the rest of the Shikon shards and become a full Youkai!" Sesshomaru was still facing away from Inuyasha so the hanyou didn't see his frown. "I see, what about our people. When will you take care of the several million underneath you? What about their need of a leader that can protect them from those who would take advantage? You would leave them to pursue power. What kind of leader are you?"

Inuyasha growled. His brother was right. "SHUT UP! I'll be a good leader!" His brother turned to face him and cocked an eyebrow. "How would you protect them?" He suddenly dashed in and before Inuyasha could counter, punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha flew back and hit the barrier. He slumped down the energy wall and onto the ground. His brother was back in his original spot. "Tell me Inuyasha. How can you protect our people, when you can't even protect yourself?"

Inuyasha got to his feet, the blow was meant only to throw him back, his brother was holding back on him. "I'll get the power of the Shikon no Tama and I'll be able to defeat whoever I want. No one would dare attack me!" Sesshomaru only shook his head. "So you'll get power you haven't earned only to cause more violence. All you'll bring to the Western Lands is death and destruction. So what, no one would be able to defeat you, what about the young, the sick, the helpless? How would they defend themselves when you have all the power? How would they grow if they aren't challenged? Inuyasha, show me that you are better then this"

With that Sesshomaru charged in, Inuyasha was struck hard by those words, but he still wasn't going to lose, just that his reasons weren't that clear. Inuyasha ducked underneath Sesshomaru's high kick and slashed down at the leg still on the ground. It didn't do any good as Sesshomaru simply jumped before landing on Inuyasha's hand. "Come on, brother. Show me?" He only frowned as he brother pulled his hand out and began slashing in a rage. His eyes was beginning to flicker from gold to red as his mist glowing markings were flashing black. Inuyasha was giving into his hate, his anger and that was making him an easy defeat. 

"INUYASHA SIT!!!!" Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Inuyasha crashed into the ground. He jumped back to the other side of the ring and saw what was happening. Inuyasha groaned and got up to glare at Kagome who was watching from outside the barrier. The other Lords decided not to call interference. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT KAGOME!" His eyes were gold again and his markings were white again. "SIT!!!" He crashed down into the ground again and Kagome's face soften. "Inuyasha, you got to calm down, if you don't think clearly, you're going to lose. Your brother is baiting you to get angry. He's testing you and I-I-I don't like seeing you hurt." All the anger left Inuyasha at Kagome's words. He smiled in thanks. "I do need to calm down. What would I do without you Kagome?" She blushed and smiled. "Now get up and show your brother what you really can do" He nodded as he got to his feet.

He turned to face his brother and saw an amused expression on his face. "Maybe you have learned something from those humans after all" Inuyasha ignored the jab. He cracked both his knuckles one handed in a way he usually does by flexing his hands. "Now let get this fight started. You know what brother, I will protect our people because they are powerful, all they need is a leader and I am to be that person. I will face all challenges so that the young, the sick, the old and the helpless could sleep easy." With that he charged

There was a noticeable difference. Inuyasha was ten times faster then before, often times blurring. Sesshomaru smiled as he matched his brother's speed claw for claw. He jumped completely over his brother's charge only to duck when his brother used the border to sprung off of and do another charge. Sesshomaru didn't get out of this untouched when his brother manage to rip a sleeve off his arm, in fact revealing his recently grown arm. "So its true, you have your arm back. Well it's not going to do you any good!" With that Inuyasha twisted in midair so he could land facing Sesshomaru, his claws having dug several lines in the ground.

"I've learned a lot since I last fought you." With that he slammed a fist into the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he jumped into the air. Moments later the ground were he was exploded. "The Breaking Point, you have been learning, but I've know of that move. It doesn't work on living beings." Inuyasha grinned again as his markings flared. "That's why I learned more" He laid his other hand on the ground where his fist was and shrapnel exploded out the crater and into Sesshomaru, before he could dodge, so he just crossed his arms as the shrapnel exploded on contact making a massive smoke cloud.

Inuyasha smirked, but it fell off his face when the cloud cleared. Sesshomaru was hovering in the air, but blocking his whole body were massive floating shoulder guards. They had joined to block him from the rock blast. Sesshomaru smirked as they detached and floated on the sides of his arms, surrounded by a glowing mist. "That was impressive, but I learned many things as well, like this!"

The guards joined and surrounded him and Sesshomaru came crashing down like a meteor. Inuyasha dashed out the way but was unprepared for the shield-ball thing to bounce off the ground, off the barrier and into Inuyasha. He grunted, and made a silent thanks to Ryouga for the endurance training. The guards detached and Sesshomaru rolled into a kick that sent Inuyasha into the ground, curving a path in the ground with his skidding body. "Ouch" He muttered as he got up. That had HURT!

Sesshomaru rose from the crouch he landed in and cracked his neck. Inuyasha this time slammed both fist into the ground and again Sesshomaru jumped into the air, only this time a pillar of earth rose out the ground and swerved in midair to slam into Sesshomaru. He wasn't that hurt, because he set his guards to protect him, but Inuyasha was planning that. He ran forward and dug a claw into the pillar, he then launched himself into the air over Sesshomaru, he grinned as he raised his hands and did a double handed overhead slammed into it knocking Sesshomaru down like a volleyball, as he fell he used the pillar of earth to launch himself towards the ground. Sesshomaru had got up just in time to block Inuyasha's punch with his forarm.

Everyone heard the loud crack as Sesshomaru's arm broke under the pressure from the attack. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped back into a stance. Sesshomaru looked from his brother to his broken arm. "Impressive, I guess I have to up the fight." He grinned as the markings on his arm began to glow like the ones on his face and he jerked his arm. "That's better" He said rotating his now healed arm. "You may have learned some knew tricks, but you never bothered to learn the family art."

Inuyasha suddenly got a bad feeling when Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red, but he wasn't going berserk and transforming into his alternate state. In fact he was calmer than before. Sesshomaru reached to his chest and ripped the rest of his upper clothing off to reveal the skin tight dragon scale armor. The ridges would deflect most weapons. The guards floating next to his arms, attached to his bare arms and added more armor. What people thought to be a puffy thing but was actually Sesshomaru's Tail condensed and wrapped around his waist like a belt. 

Sesshomaru grinned, it wasn't a nice grin. "What you need to learn is that our blades are nothing but tools to channel our power." The glow around his body shrunk until it was surrounding his hands and glowing brighter then before. "Take this, brother. SOUL FIST" He punched out and a fist shaped blast burst from his fist to smack into the unprepared Inuyasha. He hit the barrier and dropped to ground to put out the white fires that was burning his clothes and some flesh. After finally rolling enough to put out the fire. Inuyasha got to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???" Sesshomaru grinned. "Spirit Berserker Flames." The glow transferred to his leg. "Soul Kick" He shot across the ring like a shooting star, his leg surrounded by white lightning. 

Inuyasha was able to dodge though and he watched as the energy barrier rippled from the shear amount of energy put out. "Spirit Berserker Lightning" Said lightning was still arcing off his leg as Sesshomaru stood. Inuyasha frowned. How the hell was he suppose to get past that. He calmed his breath and began to use the techniques both Chaos and Ryouga taught him. He began blocking everything out but his brother and his heartbeat. Sesshomaru watched, in curiosity as Inuyasha went into a trance of sorts. He transferred the glow from his legs to all over his body, a duplicate set of guards appeared floating by his side for extra protection.

Inuyasha concentrated as he felt his energy. Sesshomaru watched as his brother screamed as his body changed. His muscles bulged as the increased in size. His eyes took a hue between red and gold as purple veins ran through his body. Inuyasha grew a foot and his eyes and his markings flared in intensity a bit. His breath evened out and Inuyasha stared at his brother and suddenly disappeared. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he blocked the blow from his brother, forming a frontal shield from the extra guards and crossing his arm. Good thing he did as the shield shattered and the blow hit his cross arm, making cracks in the first set and sending Sesshomaru all the way across the field into the barrier.

Inuyasha was still not to be seen. Sesshomaru formed another shield on his side as Inuyasha reappeared and slammed a fist into it, rather than his side, but none the lest in sent Sesshomaru in that direction with another shattered set of guards. He narrowed his eyes and saw a figure rushing towards him. A blurred figure appearing at several spots but heading towards him. He grinned as he formed another set of guards, only this time they reformed over his fist and then distorted into a pair of floating metal fist. Sesshomaru rolled and punched into the empty air as hard as he can "Soul Strike!"

The floating fist hit something. Inuyasha appeared back in normal vision, in his large size, bent over the fist that were imbedded into his stomach. "Spirit Berserker Metal" With an uppercut, Inuyasha's form was launched into the air with a spray of blood leaving his mouth. Inuyasha frowned in mid air and blurred and faded away. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took in the energy patterns. "I'm impressed. Using a move to boost strength, speed and reflexes. That's very good" He stopped as the fist changed back to guards, before reforming over his legs as armor plating. Sesshomaru jumped into the air. "Soul Juggle!" 

His legs blurred as he seemed to strike air again, but again Inuyasha appeared at the first blow and was kicked higher and higher into the air. Sesshomaru landed and afterwards, a little further off, Inuyasha did too. He landed on his knees and was breathing hard. "Spirit Berserker Water." Sesshomaru said and then grinned. "It must be hard to maintain that. It must really drain your reserves." Inuyasha glared and faded away. Sesshomaru looked around, tuning his senses, but he didn't track Inuyasha to dodge the blow to the face. Sesshomaru was sent back rolling several times before coming to a rest. 

He stood up and rotated his jaw. "That hurt, you know" Inuyasha appeared again, his fist in Sesshomaru's gut. "That was what I was trying to do." Sesshomaru grunted and a little bit of blood escaped his mouth. His dragon scale armor had took much of the impact and shredded some of Inuyasha's knuckles. Sesshomaru countered by head butting Inuyasha, stunning the hanyou and breaking his concentration

Inuyasha grunted and shrunk back to his original size. He was breathing hard. Inuyasha jumped up and kicked off Sesshomaru's face to put some distance between the two. Sesshomaru was also breathing hard, showing those moves combined with Inuyasha's massive hits did their damage as well. Sesshomaru evened out his breathing and the armor covering his leg, went back to their original position of floating by his sides. Sweat was dripping off of both as they stared at each other. Finally Sesshomaru broke the silence by lifting his hand and waving Inuyasha to come at him.

Inuyasha shook his head and instead dug his claw into his arm, just enough to draw blood. "CLAWS OF BLOOD!!!" Vacuum blades of red blood flew at Sesshomaru at high speeds, Sesshomaru arranged the floating guards in front of him and was forced to duck as the attack sliced through them easily. He blinked and reformed the guard, this time they looked like the plate mail on his chest, suggesting that what was floating around him was now made out of dragon scales. "I guess I have to use my more advance guards." Inuyasha grinned. "Not going to do any good, my Claws of Blood can cut through anything."

Sesshomaru grinned as he brother let lose another of the attack only to splash against his new shield with no damage. "Scales from rouge dragons soaked with there blood make an armor that you can't pierce." Inuyasha frowned. "Then we are at a stalemate." He didn't like how Sesshomaru smirked. "Lets end that, you know what Inuyasha, I learned things from Shadow too." Inuyasha got a sinking feeling. "What did you learn?"

Sesshomaru grinned and rushed forward bother Inuyasha could block and went right up in his face. "Your momma is so ugly, she has one big titty and one small titty and everyone calls her biggy-smalls" He said before jumping back. Inuyasha blinked suddenly and rage overtook him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Sesshomaru grinned as his brother's eyes flickered red. "You didn't hear me? I got more. Your momma so old, that when I told her to act her age, the bitch died." His smirk only grew as Inuyasha screamed in rage and blindly charged at him. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!!" Inuyasha didn't notice when Sesshomaru started moving in a spiral. "Oh and don't forget that your momma is so hairy, when you were born you got rug burns."

Inuyasha roared as he took another swipe, only to be easily blocked against Sesshomaru's guards. At one point Inuyasha shifted into his bigger form, but the increased speed and strength did no good as Inuyasha was becoming unfocused again and his moves predicatble. "Did I mention that she was so fat, she fell in love and broke it?" Inuyasha twitched and decided just to rush Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned as he got to the center and did a sloppy uppercut. "Hiryu Shoten Ha" He calmly said as a tornado formed and ripped Inuyasha right off the ground. He whistled from the center of the tornado. It was damn big, but still calm in the eye; Sesshomaru's hair didn't even move."

The tornado kept on getting bigger as Inuyasha kept on getting more pissed off, but after a while he finally realized what was happening and claimed down. The tornado ended and to add insult to injury, he crashed down to the ground. Sesshomaru just had a big ass grin on his face. "See, I told you I learned something new." Inuyasha frowned, he been tricked. He never thought his brother would say something like that. He wiped the blood at came out his mouth and spat out a wad of dried blood onto the floor. He is going to need something new. Ryouga and Chaos has helped them out with some new moves, but his brother has been with both Shadow and the one they call Sonic and they are considered the best of their group. Sesshomaru knows a lot more tricks then he does.

He mentally slapped himself. Sesshomaru just doesn't know a bunch of new tricks, by the looks of it he mastered the art that as a child he scoffed at because he considered just sitting around thinking will do no good in a real fight. He paused as he remembered what his brother said. Tenseiga was a tool connected to his soul for his brother to use, could Tetsusaiga be the same? He reached out with his senses and found that he could still feel his blade even though he isn't actually touching at. He used that connection and began to tug and something began to happen.

Sesshomaru smiled. His brother had grown more powerful, but it seems he has ran out of tricks. His smile only grew as he felt his brother tapp into his blade and reformed his guards into shields and reinforced it with his aura. He thanked his thoughts earlier as a familiar misty white aura surrounded his brother and concentrated on his hands. The aura pulsed several times before reforming into an energy version of the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru watched his brother's eyes widened in shock and a grin grew on his face as he got into a stance. "Well how about that. Wind Scar!!!" 

As if he held Tetsusaiga and not an energy version a wave of destruction ran from Inuyasha energy blade and hit Sesshomaru. If it weren't for the shield he put up, he would have been put out the fight or dead. Sesshomaru changed his shield back to his guards. They were smoking slightly. Just more proof of the power his brother had. To cause dragon scale armor to actually smoke when he's seen some dipped into lava and be cool to the touch very amazing. "I guess you forced me to up the pace." Sesshomaru said as he jumped over another Wind Scar from his brother. 

Inuyasha didn't reply, only grinned and redirected his weapon towards the descending Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't form a shield with his guards only stretched out his hands as the glow surrounding his body shifted to his hands much like his brother just done. In an instant, in his hands was an energy replica of Tenseiga's transformed state. Sesshomaru calmly put his blade out to block him from the incoming maelstrom. He landed on the floor, behind Inuyasha. The way both were positioned, their backs were facing each other. Inuyasha's energy Tetsusaiga was wild with erratic and was never stable while Sesshomaru's Tenseiga pulsed with his heart beat in a stable energy pattern. One weapon was just as strong as the other.

"I can't let you win this fight Sesshomaru, you've always gotten whatever you wanted. It was always liked that when we were young, you were a spoiled brat while I was ignored and shunned because of my blood. I remember the times I was beaten up or almost killed just because I was Hanyou. Where were you? Inside with all your things!" Inuyasha said calmly, his red eyes though were watching Kagome's worried expression though; he was somewhat glad to see Shippo's face mirror hers. 

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "That isn't true. I had to constantly be the model heir while you got to ran free and do whatever you wanted. What I got I earned, I remembered the days where I was stuck indoors studying moldy old scrolls while I could see you just outside the window playing with a ball. How dare you say I was spoiled when you had no rules to obey." Sesshomaru replied glancing at Kikyo, she had a neutral expression on but he could see through his red eyes the worry in her eyes. He smiled as he saw Rin sitting next to her waving at him. 

Without any visible signal, both blurred from their standing positions. They reappeared in the center of the ring with both energy blades locked. Following that was a loud metallic sound that resembled a roar of sorts and a massive discharge of energy that made a crater underneath the point of impact. Both bothers glared at each other, being able to see their reflections in the other's blood red eyes. "I won't let you win" Both said as they put more pressure on the blades. White glowing mist began to form around the both of them as they tried to force the other back, but it was a deadlock. The crator underneath them only seemed to get bigger as the force of one's energy was forcing the other down.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both began crying tears of blood, had they smelled it, they would have realized the blood had their father's scent, but they didn't. All that matter was forcing the other back. At the same time, both brothers began to growl as they began to give into their primal natures. The mist began to transform as well, transparent over both brothers were two massive dogs that had their jaws locked down on the others. One could be recognized as Sesshomaru's alternate state with the groomed fur and refined look with markings matching Sesshomaru's smoothed straight ones, but the other was new. It was a dog just as big as the other, only its fur was wild, spiking op in odd places, but like the other dog its markings matched Inuyasha's jagged rough ones.

Both brothers opened their mouths to show that their canines have grown slightly and to the shock of those watching began growling. They weren't beserk but they were primal, as if they were channeling their inner natures to the outside world in their single minded challenge to dominate the other. Energy kept on bleeding off the locked energy blades and pretty soon the walls began to ripple from the force put out. In Sonic's arms both sheaths of the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were glowing a bright white as their owners used their power from long distance.

Another thing began to show, on both Inuayasha's and Sesshomaru's necks, a massive bite mark began to appear, matching the ones of the floating dogs above. Blood began drip down their throats as they increased the pressure on the other. Sesshomaru grunted and smirked at his younger brother. "Give it up Inuyasha, I can outlast you." Inuyasha snarled in response as he increased the pressure growing a foot to match his brother's height like the last times he grew.

"Don't think I'll give up just because of a little pain. This is too important to just give up. If I can stand the pain of being sealed to a blasted tree for fifty years, then I can outlast you any day of the week, brother" Both smirked as the energy grew around them. Sesshomaru's dragon scale mail began to crack under the pressure and Inuyasha's fire rat robes began to burn in certain places. Sesshomaru grunted and began to growl. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his blade began to be pushed back. "HHHHAAAAAAAA" Sesshomaru began saying under his breath. Inuyasha began to be driven to his knees. Sesshomaru kept on yelling as he drove his brother back. Above the dog representing Inuyasha began to stumble as the other increased the pressure.

Sesshomaru's eyes were now flashing between glowing rubies and the blood tinted look. Inuyasha was slowly but surely being pushed down into the ground. Inuyasha glared at his brother and began to push back. His eyes now flashing in-between the two shades of red. Above Inuyasha's dog began to bite back harder, putting as much pressure as its opponent. "YYYYAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha yelled. They were now ten feet into the ground and it was increasing. At this rate, they were going to fall through the island. Another foot was breached and golden water began to slowly fill the huge crater where the brothers struggled in the center.

They both as if ending the deadlock kicked each other away. Both brothers flipped backwards through the air, passing through the ghostly dogs. The dogs followed their respective brother. Inuasha landed outside the crater with one hand implanted into the ground. Sesshomaru was on one knee as both struggled to regain their breath from using that much energy. Sesshomaru reached up and touched the blood on his neck and smiled. His connection with his inner spirit was growing the more he fought with his brother and it seemed to be true for Inuyasha too. As both brothers took a moments respite, both demon dogs were growling at each other.

Inuyasha's face suddenly fell. "I can't win" Sesshomaru blinked, he never expected that. "I'm going to lose everything, my sword, my home and all to my brother." His frown grew as Inuyasha seemed to grow more depressed. "I'm nothing but an outcast, not human, not youkai." Sesshomaru danger senses told him that an energy was growing rapidly. "I won't be able to stop Naraku after all he's done to me...I won't be able to protect Kagome....Kagome'll die" A massive green aura grew around Inuyasha's body, radiating pure depression. Inuyasha raised his hands in the air. "PERFECT SHI SHI HOKUDAN!!!!!!!!!" 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a massive pillar of energy grew out of Inuyasha's body. It was so bright, it became daylight briefly in the eternally nocturnal grounds of the Northern Lands. It was so big in the air that no matter where Sesshomaru moved, it was going to hit him so he crossed his arms and changed his floating guards into a glowing shield as the pillar of energy fell onto him. A geyser of golden water rose into the air as the pillar of energy forced in into the air as the earth shook. Sesshomaru winced as he shield was burned away and he was blocking purely with his forearms. He was being pushed by both the pillar of energy slamming into him and the barrier of the wall preventing him from moving back more.

The energy of the ball was used up and Sesshomaru fell to hius knees. The demon dog was also on the ground shaking its head to clear the dizziness. Inuyasha looked like death warmed over, but that was only his expression. His dog had a huge grinned as its attack worked. Sesshomaru climbed back to his knees and plunged the energy blade into the ground to help balance him as his knees stopped shaking. Inuyasha was breathing hard. "Damn it, I thought that would work. Who would have thought your hide was that tough," He muttered looking at the big burns on Sesshomaru's arms. They were healing as he spoke. 

"That won't be enough to stop me. I never though you would use a depression based attack." He pulled his energy blade out of the ground and got into a stance. Inuyasha followed suit and the two rushed each other. They past each other after their swords deflected the other. Sesshomaru ran towards the barrier, did a front flip that landed his feet on the barrier and launched himself at his brother, his sword poised to decapitate his brother. 

Inuyasha saw this in time and ducked only his hair didn't escape in time. Both watched as most of Inuyasha's hair fell to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha's hair was now to his neck and was very spiky. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, after running his hand through his hair, causing it to become even spikier. "I've been meaning to cut it anyway." (A/N: Don't flame me for cutting off Inuyasha's hair! I mean it!!) Inuyasha reached down and tucked the rest of his cut hair into his robes. He than cracked his neck and charged at his brother. Sesshomaru raised his sword to guard, but that was a faint from Inuyasha with a twist and a scream of pain from Sesshomaru Inuyasha landed facing away from his brother. He turned and gasped

Sesshomaru's right arm was on the ground. "I can't believe you cut off the same arm." Tenseiga pulsed as lightning arced from the stub to the decapitated limb. The limb twitched before flying through the air and reattaching to Sesshomaru's body. Smoke rose from the point from where his limb was attached to his body. There wasn't even a scar remaining from where Sesshomaru arm reattached. Sesshomaru flexed his arm and rotated it to get the blood flowing again. "Good thing, I learned a lot of new things. Oh Soul Heal, if you wanted to know. Spirit Berserker Light"

With that he charged Inuyasha and both brother's began exchanging blows with. With each clash of the blades a minor shockwave ran through the whole ring. They both locked blades over the massive crater again, but this time it was in mid air and the crater was now full of golden water. Inuyasha jumped out the water as soon as possible, but his brother didn't follow. While Inuyasha was in midair he watched amazed as the newly formed lake froze. It was a beautiful sight to behold as the golden water was now golden crystal ice. Then he heard his brother. "Soul Freeze" Stalagmites began raising out the frozen lake, shattering it and causing numerous scratches to form on Inuyasha, despite his fire rat robes and the fact he used the Tetsusaiga to block his face. Sesshomaru jumped out the reformed lake that had frozen mini-glaciers in it. 

Sesshomaru was dry though. "Spirit Berserker Ice. You should have really learned the family art." Inuyasha frowned. He was starting to regret that too. He reached out and grabbed a rip in his sleeve and pulled down. His robe was magically enhanced to repair itself. He ripped a strip off and jerked it towards Sesshomaru. The cloth became razor thin as it flew through the air as a deadly projectile. Sesshomaru ducked, and Inuyasha faded away as he used another boost. Sesshomaru jerked as he was stabbed in the torso with the energy blade of Tetsusaiga. He kicked hard and dislodged Inuyasha's weapon from his chest, knocking him back. "Soul Heal" He muttered as he clasped a hand over his chest. Not only did his chest wound heal, so did the dragon scale armor, but he had to waste a lot of energy to heal himself again.

As Sesshomaru was healing Inuyasha swung his blade and preformed another Wind Scar technique. Fortunately, Sesshomaru healed iin time and slashed out his sword with a scream of "Soul's Fury!" Rather than canceling out, the attacks swerved around each other and struck the intended target. Both men were sent flying into the barrier so hard that once again it rippled. Sesshomaru got up first. His scale armor was mostly gone, but one could see it slowly growing back, but for the rest of the fight it was useless, so he just ripped it off to reveal his chest. He was bare from the waist up now. Sesshomaru grunted as he reset his dislocated shoulder. Besides that, he only had minor scratches and a black eye he was fine.

Inuyasha was no better. His fire rat robe was in tatters, but it could be used as armor still as it covered most of his body still. He also had a matching black eye and his nose was bleeding. Inuyasha reached up and fixed his broken nose back into the proper position with a wince. The energies around the brothers were dimmer now, as they had used up a big chunk of that energy.

Sesshomaru decided he wanted to end the fight right there, but that was when he made a mistake. "Soul Destroyer!" A massive wave of pure destruction came out, easily bigger then any seen before, but he saw his brother smirk and knew that he had made a mistake. Inuyasha smirked "Bakuriyaha!" (A/N I forgot how to spell Tetsusaiga's ultimate move) All at once the Soul Destroyer was turned around at ten times its strength. As the wave approached Sesshomaru, he made a last ditch effort and did a move before the blast consumed him. Inuyasha smirked as the attack hit dead on, and watched as dozens of tornados of youki formed around the area Sesshomaru was at, tearing everything asunder.

When it cleared, there was no sign of Sesshomaru what so ever, not even a blood stain. Inuyasha gulped, he didn't love his brother, but he didn't mean to kill him. "That was close" Sesshomaru's voice came from behind him, ending his worried thoughts. Sesshomaru was unharmed, but the reason Inuyasha was gaping was that their were four Sesshomaru's standing in front of him. "How? No one should have been able to escape."

All four Sesshomaru smirked. "Your move locks on to an aura, but what if one's aura suddenly split into four directions. No lock." All four got into a stance and Inuyasha smirked. "You can't trick me with Fox Sorcery, only one of you is real. I've seen Shippo do the same trick plenty of times." If anything all four Sesshomaru's smirked and all waved their hands. "Bring it then" Inuyasha complied and took a swipe at the one he figured to be his brother. He smirked when he locked blades. "See told you, I don't even have to worry about those other illusions now." 

That was quickly disproved when he got slashed in the sides from to different directions and a massive cut ran up his back. Inuyasha hissed in pain and broke the sword lock he had with the Sesshomaru he saw. Standing in front of him, were four grinning Sesshomaru's, all in a different sword stance. "How? Fox sorcery can not do that!!" One Sesshomaru grinned "That's" He then rushed forward to attack, Inuyasha blocked it though. "Because" Another Sesshomaru said as he glided through the air to launch a blow at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha dodged the best he could and only got a cut on his cheek. "We're" The third Sesshomaru said running towards the barrier and using it to launch himself towards his brother. Inuyasha blocked it, but the force had sent him back several meters. "All" The last said summoning a ball of energy that was mixed between lightning and fire. Inuyasha rather than try and block, jumped high into the air. He was unprepared for all four Sesshomarus to follow him. "REAL" They said as they smashed into Inuyasha with the side of their four matching energy Tenseigas

Inuyasha was sent flying down towards the ground, but he was lucky as he landed into the lake that had formed during their fight, but just from the combined blows did a real number on his system. His arm was broken and parts of his legs were numb. As it was he was starting to have trouble staying conscious with the blows to his head and his rapidly declining air supply. His strength was running out and with that Inuyasha was desperate. He still wanted to fight. That was when he heard a howl.

He opened his eyes and saw floating in front of him was the dog that appeared when he first locked blades with his brother. The dog looked at him through glowing ruby eyes and nudged him. It looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and something past between ruby and gold eyes and Inuyasha nodded and the dog jumped at him.

Meanwhile above the water, the four Sesshomaru's were on each side of the crator looking into the water. That was when the water began to boil as streams of white glowing mist began to raise out of the water. Following that was a massive shape. The first thing all four Sesshomaru's saw were a pair of glowing ruby eyes, before it slammed into all of them with a complex spin. Three of the Sesshomaru faded away and the last one was groaning on the ground. He glanced up and saw a massive shape in the air falling towards him. He rolled to his feet and jumped away, as the shaped slammed into the spot he was, in doing this he saw what his brother turned into.

Glaring at him was a massive dog, just as big as his own alternate mode. Only its fur was extremely spiky in every single direction. Inuyasha was growling at him and Sesshomaru noticed coming from his mouth was the similar glowing mist that signifies the most powerful energy of the Western Lands. The ruby eyes...Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, his brother had attained a state that he has been seeking to control himself. With ruby colored eyes, shows a connection with the inner beast. Not beserker with the color of blood in the eyes, but a controlled state. 

Inuyasha didn't wait for Sesshomaru to finish his thoughts before he pounced at him. Inuyasha was much, much faster this way. Sesshomaru had to leap to the right to barely dog the charge, only to be snatched out of midair by Inuyasha who had followed in the air and bit into him. Without the dragon scale armor, Sesshomaru was much more vulnerable to Inuyasha's razor sharp fangs.

He howled in pain as Inuyasha increased the pressure. Sesshomaru growled as Tenseiga pulsed and grinned as he cut off his brothers foreleg. Inuyasha howled in pain as it got to its feet. "Now you know how I felt when you cut off my arm!" He yelled and charged at his brother, but he was caught off guard when the mist coming from his brother's mouth shifted to the newly made stump and a new leg was instantly formed. Inuyasha only smirked as it batted away his brother with his regrown paw.

Sesshomaru slammed into the ground not far off, but was hit hard enough to bounce off the ground several times. This time he couldn't get up without using Tenseiga as a crutch. He glared at Inuyasha who was still smirking at him. "You hear me brother, I'm not going to lose. No matter how strong you'll get, I'll always get stronger!" Sesshomaru's eyes changed from blood red to the glowing ruby that his brother had. The energy Tenseiga faded away as Sesshomaru began howling as loud as he could. The transparent dog floating over Sesshomaru came down and jumped into Sesshomaru himself. 

The mist like energy grew and encased Sesshomaru's form, hiding him from sight. It began flaring in places and expanding rapidly. Throughout this, Sesshomaru's howl could be heard, growing deeper and more beast like. Then a figure emerged from the energy cacoon. It was Sesshomaru in his dog form, with brightly glowing ruby eyes. His fur wasn't spikey and wild like Inuyasha's but straight and well groomed. Sesshomaru howl was replaced by growling. Inuyasha joined him and the two charged at each other.

There was no blocking or dodging, just clawing and biting as the two massive dogs tore into each other. Both were tired, injured and wanted this fight over, but neither was willing to submit to the other. Even though the transformation brought a huge increase in the abilities of both, they achieved this form when at the bare minimum, so both were burning out fast. Inuyasha stumbled when Sesshomaru head butted him but returned with a vicious slash that stained Sesshomaru's middle red with blood. Sesshomaru howled and rushed forward and bit into Inuyasha's side, returning the favor with his teeth instead of claws. 

Both, once again stood apart at each side of the ring. Both were limping as they lost to much energy to recover now. They had both past the point of no return. In the next few moments, was going to conclude the fight between the brothers. A breeze blew by, ruffling their fur. Using that as a signal, both jumped at each other. There were no clawing, biting, scratching, but rather, both just slammed into each other as hard as possible succeeding in throwing the other to the ground.

As they fell, they changed back to normal. The mist was gone, as their energy drained to the point that if they use any more, they run the risk of killing themselves. Both struggled as they got to their feet facing each other. Sesshomaru suddenly smiled widely at his brother. "It's been a good fight" Inuyasha nodded returning the smile. "Yes it has been." With that said, a bond was reestablished with the brothers. 

That was when Inuyasha fell forward and passed out. The strain was just too much for him. Going into his alternate state unprepared and tired made him burn a little bit more energy then Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled as the barrier went away and those watching began to approach them. Sesshomaru smiled and looked up into the sky, that was going back to nightime due to the islands magic forcing itself. "I've won" He said before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell backwards into the ground. Both unconscious brothers still had the wide, peaceful smiles on their faces. Also no one knew who it happened as Sonic had a tight grip on the swords, but both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were on the chest of their own masters

Read and Review

A/N: That took me a while, but I feel real good about this. Thanks for all your input. Thanks for reading so far.

Lata

Xen-Oh


	33. Chapter 28: Meetings and Directions

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have a lot of test coming up, so I need to study

Chapter 28: Meetings and Directions.

Inuyasha jerked up as he finally regained consciousness. He was in a bed covered in a material that was shimmering gold, but he didn't notice that. He was more concentrated on his body. There were so many changes, his strength, speed and reflexes have increased along with his senses. It was as if he was a blind man who could see for the first time or a deaf man who found that he can hear. Everything around him was radiating energy. He brushed a hand through his shortened hair and he remembered how he got here...he lost

"Yes Inuyasha, you lost" Kagome's voice said next to him. He turned and gasped as he looked at her through his new senses. She was so beautiful, so very beautiful, how could he have missed it before. The smooth feminine curves, her scent that was a mixture of lilacs and a bit of musk as she hasn't bathed yet, but that only drew him in more. He could hear her strong heartbeat as blood was pumped through her fragile but strong willed body.

He heard her breath catch as her cheeks reddened under his stare. He reached up as if in a trance and stroked her face. He and she shuddered, her in pleasure and him in awe how her skin felt. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha. Ever since he turned back from that giant dog there has been changes. His ears were no longer on his head, but rather human like, only with a point to them. His marking were visible, only rougher that his brothers. His eyes were still golden but now glowed more. All in all Inuyasha looked a lot like his brother.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome shuttered. She felt so HOT inside with him just staring at her like that, all those naughty dreams that she's been having lately aren't helping her calm down, especially if he kept on looking at her like that. She rested a hand on his chest to try and push him back onto the bed, but all thoughts of that fled her as she felt the warmth of his body and his muscles twitch underneath her touch.

Inuyasha's nostrils flared as he took in more of Kagome's scent, she was getting more and more aroused and in turn it was doing to same to him. His hand left her cheek to rest on the side of her neck, so he could feel her rapid heartbeat. Kagome whimpered soundlessly, part of her hoping he'll stop but a major part of her wanting him to continue and ravage her on the spot. Inuyasha's palm left her neck to her chest as he wanted to feel her heartbeat directly. As he trailed down, his claws traced over her skin and she moaned slightly as she could feel his touch underneath her clothing. All of her fantasies were nothing like this. "Inuyasha, we shouldn't-"

He interrupted her by putting the index finger of his other hand to her lips. "Kagome, shut up" She shuddered again as Inuyasha smiled roguishly at her causing her breath to catch yet again and she whimpered again, a sound that he found absolutely adorable. He leaned forward Kagome, not that she wasn't pulling him by trapping the hand on her chest with both of hers. It only increased her desire to feel the calluses of his powerful hands. How many youkai have she seen him tear apart with his bare hands only to be so gentle with her. They could easily rip her apart, but now he's so soft with her.

Finally Inuyasha made that short but to her way to long distance and took her lips with his own and electricity flared between themselves. Something ran through both of them that only increased their desires twenty-fold. Neither notice but a marking matching Inuyasha's newly emerged TaiYoukai markings appeared on Kagome's cheek, but faded away as soon as it appeared. Both were to busy engaging in a lip lock with their hands roaming the other's body with a passion that has been building up for a very long time.

Kagome giggled slightly as Inuyasha's hands cupped her butt and pulled her into his lap. She promised herself the next time her friends from the present try to set her up with Hojo, she's going to say "Who?" and show them the hicky that's sure to form where Inuyasha is sucking at her neck. She ran her hands through his shorter spiky hair and found that even though it was spiky, it felt as soft as silk. Her thoughts were sidetracked as Inuyasha loosened the collar to her fuku enough to expose some cleavage and he began raining kisses from her throat to the top of the curves to her breast.

She saw white briefly as he playfully bit into her neck. "Oh my g-g-g-god. Inuyashaaaaaa" Her eyes briefly rolled into the back of her head. She thought that if he could do this to her by just touching her, what happens when they go all the way? Kagome was too aroused to realize she thought when they go all the way instead of if. Inuyasha was about to completely remove her shirt when someone coughed.

"I never knew you were that friendly, brother?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze, Kagome swore to herself, how could she forget Sesshomaru was resting right across the room??? Her face was so red it was almost purple with the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks. Inuyasha had to tear his gaze away to Kagome to see the smirk on his brother's face. He wanted to deny what was happening, but a larger part wanted to growl, throw his ass out the room and get back to properly raveging Kagome. That thought made him match colors with Kagome's face. "Sesshomaru!! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I won, but you gave as good as you took." He chuckled to himself. "You really have grown stronger Inuyasha, had you had my level of stamina, you could have won." Inuyasha glared at him, noticing that he held both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga in his hands. "I guess you get to keep my weapon, Western Lord" Inuyasha said bitterly. Sesshomaru shrugged. "I guess I do," Inuyasha lowered his head, feeling depressed that he lost his father's gift. That was when something hit him in the head. He raised his head, about to cuss Sesshomaru out for rubbing his victory in, when he saw what he was hit with

It was Tetsusaiga in its sheath.. Sesshomaru was grinning. "You whine too much brother" His grin only widened when he saw the pure disbelief on his brother's face. "You're...letting me keep Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru closed one eye as he rested back in his comfy bed. "I have no need for a useless weapon-" Inuyasha's eye twitched at the insult to his weapon. "but I could keep it if you don't want it" Inuyasha in an instant was clutching the weapon to his brother and even childishly stuck his tongue out. "Naw, I think I'll keep it, it's so much cooler than your Tenseiga any day of the week."

Sesshomaru rolled his open eye. "Sure it is, tell me that the next time I kick your ass" Inuyasha glared at his older brother and was about to respond violently when a blur landed on his brother's stomach. The blur turned out to be a hyperactive seven year old that was jumping up and down. "That was so cool Sesshomaru-sama! With the glowing swords, the big blast, but the coolest was turning into a big doggy!" Sesshomaru chuckled as he rubbed her head. "I missed you too Rin. Tell me, have you been a good girl?" She nodded vigouisly. "I been playing with all these people with cat ears while Uncle Shadow was traveling, even this very big cat with huge teeth"

She cutely opened her mouth and pointed to her teeth. "They went down past the mouth. You know, the big kitty that could fly!" Sesshomaru grinned and Inuyasha gapped. That little girl was playing with one of the massive Wind Sabers that took them to the island and wasn't at all scared. "But you still like dogs better than cats, right Rin?" Sesshomaru asked playing with his ward. She nodded excitedly. "Come on, lets go play Sesshomaru-sama" He nodded and got out of bed to reveal a simple Yukata that was open to show his bandaged chest and a pair of loose pants, a new pair as his old clothes were mostly shredded during the fight and his dragon scale armor hasn't grown back yet. "Come Rin, let's leave your uncle and his mate so they can play" Rin giggled and waved goodbye as Sesshomaru gave her a piggy back ride out the room, leaving the two inside blushing heavily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was outside, looking up into the eternal night sky of the Northern Lands, the magic allowing the night to over power the day. There was a crescent moon in the sky rather than the full moon. It would be a normal thing to find him stargazing, had he not been standing in the middle of the newly formed lake. The water didn't even ripple from contact with his feet. His blue eyes were glowing in the dark while casting his face into shadows. All in all he made a very imposing figure. That was how Amy found him.

"Shadow?" He looked down from the sky to see his love watching him from the shore of the lake. He smiled at her and it only grew to see her blush and her breathing increased. "I've missed you Amy" He said looking back up into the sky. She smiled. "Then why don't you come over here and show me how much you've missed me. Amy was wearing a nightgown of pure glowing pink. It was as if she herself was wearing a star on her body. "Why don't you come over here and show me how much you've missed me" He teased slightly, not even looking to know that she's pouting.

Amy looked at him and than turned to the golden water he was standing on before going back to him. "You got to be kidding me, I'll get wet" Shadow only smiled gently and waved her to come closer. "Thing's aren't as it always appears." He said as he bent down to touch the golden water, this time a ripple was formed. Amy shrugged and took a step, the water was warm to the touch, but she wasn't falling it to her amazement. She grinned as she ran towards Shadow and trapped him in a hug that has been waiting ever since she seen him again. "I messed you" She said as she tightened her hug.

"I know" He said kissing her forehead. He grinned suddenly as he leaned backward and fell, taking her with him. She gasped in shock as they fell through the surface. Amy giggled as the water as warm as a hot spring. Somehow her glowing nightgown had turned into a very sexy glowing one piece swimsuit with the back exposed. Shadow had a simple pair of trunks, but all his TaiYoukai markings were visible. "Tatoo's?" She asked after they surfaced, she rubbed her fingers over his markings, taking a joy as she felt his muscles. Shadow sook his head. "It's more like a birthmark. A symbol of my station."

She shrugged. "So tell me, what have you've been doing since you disappeared from the present using Hyper Chaos Control" Shadow grinned as he trapped her in a hug and captured her lips in a kiss. After that he began telling her of his time in the past while she in turn told him of hers Lara's and Usagi's travels. It was just the two of them to enjoy the eternal nighttime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saturn???" All the Senshi but Usagi and the outers were shocked at Hotaru's upper transformation. They were all sharing a room, to have a impromptu Senshi meeting. Right now Hotaru was showing off her upper level transformation. "Yeah, it's cool huh." She said causally twirling the Silence Glaive like a baton, it even had a trail of purple energy follow it as she spun it in different shapes. "You got to tell us how that happened?" Makoto said.

Saturn was about to speak when Usagi interrupted her. "It's pretty easy, she was in contact with a portion of the Chaos Emerald. It caused her powers to 'evolve' or something like that. They did tell us that getting a Chaos Emerald would have boosted our powers, so Shadow and Dr. Robonitk sealed them." The others froze at Usagi's very intelligent answer when a disbelieving Rei ask. "Oh and how would you know that?" Usagi grinned as she took out her broach.

It had gone under a change. The silver crystal was still there, only in a starburst shape. Surrounding the crystal was a full red moon. "SUPREME MOON CHAOS TRANSFORMATION!" They watched as Usagi was surrounded by a white glow. Behind her a red moon appeared as six silver energy wings appeared. Her clothes shattered into bits of silver energy, but the wings covered her body. Two hiding her breast and two hiding her privates while the last two were fully expanded. With a turn in a circle the lower two wings formed into a skirt while the one's covering her breast formed into a body suit. Over her chest, was the broach. The moon image behind her, glowing before shrinking over her hand and forming into a scepter

The scepter was more like a bo staff that had metallic vines wrapped around it. On the top was two crescent moons intersecting each other, one was golden while the other blood red. Last but no least, the earrings, tiara and footwear appeared. Instead of heels she wore comfortable steel toe boots that reached up to her knees. Usagi grinned as she flapped her wings, they were longer than Hotaru's purple ones. All the Senshi were gaping. Like Hotaru's, Usagi's skirt came down to her knees, and the fuku had body armor guarding her arms sides and a choker protecting her neck and like all the other Senshi, there won't be any embarrassing panty shots.

Usagi lifted a foot off the ground to show her wings worked and spun in midair, showing the the skirt stayed in place, even upside down. "You like? I think this version of the uniform is much more battle ready." Setsuna was gaping more then the others. Hotaru's transformation, she figure because she was the daughter of a being that uses chaos energy so she in turn inherited that ability, but her princess? "Usagi? How" Usagi grinned. "When I was hit by the Hyper Chaos Control, it evolved my powers, but it was a gradual thing so it took time for it to complete." She shrugged and detransformed, going back into her night clothes. She reached for a snack that's been provided for them and grinned at Hotaru. "So Hotaru-chan, I hear that you and that Tails guy has been kissy, kissy lately." She got the pleasure of seeing the Senshi of Destruction blush and start stammering like a school girl about her boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash stared at the eternal moon, next to him was Alucard, both were drinking again. Shadow and him had a tradition of drinking together, and recently they added Alucard to it when they found out he could in fact get drunk. "I like it here" Alucard said taking a drink. Vash grinned. "You would, what vampire wouldn't enjoy a place that's forever night" Alucard nodded. "Good point."

"Alucard stopped drinking as he saw something fall towards them, Vash, also sensing the attacker, put down his drink and raised one of his casters and fired a shot. "Shell number 8" He said as a black energy snake exploded from the barrel of the gun and shot up into the nighttime sky, it really didn't matter though as whatever was falling towards them was already dead. So the energy snake, like it functioned, just wrapped around the corpse and brought it down before the two of them.

"It's a wolf Youkai" Vash commented, Alucard nodded and didn't waste any time draining the dead body of its still warm blood, it was too tempting for him to resist as the throat has already been torn out exposing all that blood. "But what did this" Vash wondered as he kept his gun out. "Wind Sabers" Alucard commented as he finished filling up. "They are on watch twenty four seven, because due to their nature don't require sleep to restore energy."

"You are mighty educated for a vampire" Came from the shadows as a Wind Saber appeared out of nowhere. "Do make sure not to attack any of our people. This and about five other groups of Wolf Youkai made the mistake of breaking into the Northern Lands. From what I saw they were spying on the women that came with the Western Lord and his family." Vash nodded, he was going to have to tell the others. "Are their any more?" The Wind Saber nodded, "Lord Shadow is taking care of it, as I saw he was quite upset with being interrupted when he was with one of his mates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow growled as he glared at the whimpering wolf Youkai. He was dressed only in a pair of slacks and held Shade's Wrath out in its fang mode. Amy was wrapped in a blanket, quite pissed looking too. The would be assassin was completely stone from the neck down, his face was covered in boils and was contorted in an expression of never ending pain. "You son of a bitch! I was this close!!!"

Shadow blushed as Amy slammed the attacker with a blunt table and again sighed, knowing that Amy would never use it on him, especially there. The youkai whimpered, he would think since he was solid stone down there, he wouldn't hurt. As it was, Amy's hit was causing thousands of cracks, to run along his body. Amy whistled and a Wind Saber dropped out the ceiling. "Get rid of him" She muttered. The Wind Saber nodded and faded away, along with the attacker. Shadow didn't get the time to ponder how Amy was able to summon a Wind Saber when he found himself back on the bed, resuming their previous...cough cough... discussion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big looked up from his instruction of fishing rods to Kanna, the little girl was as fascinated in fishing as much as she loved mirrors. That was when he saw something heading towards him out the corner of his eye. "Now Kanna, practice your swing and I'll be right back." She nodded, distracted by the shiny pole in her hands. Big got up and cracked his neck before going out the open door. He closed it behind him and walked into the darkened hallways.

His ears twitched as he picked up the sounds of footsteps approaching him. "Just like Antarctica" He muttered as he ducked underneath a set of claws aiming for his neck. His assailant didn't even get the chance to defend himself when Big's massive fist slammed into him in an uppercut. The attacker flew up into the air and hit the ceiling hard enough to make an indent into it along with the sound of his back breaking in several places. Big shrugged and waited as gravity asserted itself and his attacker fell to the ground in a broken heap. "Weaklings" He muttered as he grabbed a foot and headed towards someone so they could interrogate him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Wolf Youkai were running through the darkened halls of the palace looking for their targets. The North, South, East and Western Lords along with the miko's. Right now there was a group of six sneaking around, there were more, but they've been separated when several Wind Sabers caught them. That forced them into smaller groups as there plans were being shot to hell.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" A feminine voice said coming out of nowhere. Several jumped in fright and began turning their heads and flaring their nostrils to try and find whoever spoke, but they found no scent. "You should be" Said the voice. One of the wolf youkai, screamed as something dragged him away from the group. The others followed and only found a cooling body, drained of all blood. "Poor, Poor Wolfies. I can smell the fear coming out your bodies," Other was dragged into another direction, not even getting a chance to scream. Him too had his blood drained when he was found. "I can taste the sweat pouring out your foreheads"

Another one crumpled to the ground, his head being turned all the way around. "I can hear your hearts beating faster and faster, the more I kill" The remaining three decided what ever was killing them was too much for them and so they ran as fast as possible. It didn't help as the scream of one more echoes through the hallway, signally that one more had fallen. This only scared the last two wolf youkai, who decided to stick together. That was when they ran into something.

When they saw it in their limited night vision, they immediately thought how could they consider themselves wolves. It was damn big, hairy but over all very powerful. A bipedal wolf that was looking at them through glowing lupine silver eyes. They took in its scent and knew that it was an alpha male, and that no matter what they do, it was easily going to rip out there throats and feast on their pathetic remains. One of them pissed themselves and fainted when they gazed into the predator's eyes and the other tried to charge, shrugging off the feeling of helplessness. His face promptly obtained a fist imprint and he two was out.

"You overdid it Rouge" The werewolf said causally. The vampire melted out the shadows, wearing nothing but a skimpy robe. She pouted as she wiped the blood from her prey. "Come on Knuckles, they interrupt our personal time! I want to get back to playing Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf" It is true that werewolves could blush as Knuckle's slightly red tinted fur was now crimson. Rouge giggled. "Oh what a big mouth you have" She squealed before running off into the shadows. Knuckles chuckled as he got back into it. "The better to eat you with my dear!" He growled as he chased after her love. Tails closed his door. "I didn't need to see that"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic stared at the board in front of him. He needs to make a move, but the opponent across from him, knows all his moves, so he needs to tread carefully. He picked up a piece before shaking his head and putting it back down on the board. His opponent smirked. "Getting nervous?" Sonic glared. "Shut up" He grinned as he saw his move, "Queen takes Rook, check"

His opponent gaped at the chess board, It was a fine set, provided by the craftsmen of the Northern Lands, made from white ivory and black onyx on a crystal board. "Getting nervous?" He said to mock his opponent. All he got was a roll of the eyes and a smirk. "King takes Queen, check" Sonic glared as his king was in danger from the Bishop that was right in position of his King. "Knight takes Bishop, check" He got a sneaking feeling when his opponent's smirk only got bigger. "Pawn takes Knight, I do think that's checkmate"

Sonic glared at Sonic, and before they could get into a fight, Aurora giggled. "My, that was entertaining." She said clapping at the intense chess match. In its sheath, the Sonic Striker was glowing blue as Sonic was using one of its specialty moves, the Sonic Flash. The Sonic that won, bowed and faded away as the glow receded from the blade. The remaining Sonic's hair lost its metallic blue look as he turned back to normal. As it was it was just Sonic and Aurora in an entertainment room that was designed like the living room of the Saotome Manor in the present, only it was bigger.

"I can't believe I lost to myself." Sonic muttered, only increasing the Eastern Lord's giggling.

The two have taken to hanging around each other as there was this attraction between the two. Right now Aurora was in a kimono of flames, one of the specialties of her people were making clothing out of flames that do not burn, it would have been pointless if they did burn as she was a phoenix. Right now all her wings were gone and her multicolored hair lost its flame like appearance, but none of that took away from her beauty, Sonic found himself thinking.

"So Lady Aurora, I was wondering, how many wings do you have? I've seen you with from one wing to ten." Sonic asked as he slipped the chess set into subspace. Aurora cutely put a finger to her lip. "I'm known as the mother of Phoenixes because when I separate two of my wings, they become new Phoenixes based on the color." Sonic pouted slightly, "But that doesn't answer the question"

Aurora giggled again. "Okay I'll tell you, the most amount of wings I ever manifested was a thousand wings." Sonic gaped slightly. "A thousand wings, that must have looked pretty cool" Aurora shrugged, "It may have been, but it was painful to go through all that." That was when the door explodes and a group of Wolf Youkai rushed through.

Sonic sighed. "Chaos Control" he muttered as the room froze due to time stopping. Sonic got up and causally did each attacker enough damage so that it would knock them out when he released Chaos Control. He than sat down back in his seat and released his move, all the attackers silently fell to the ground in a heap with bruises forming all over their bodies

Aurora clapped in amazement. Sonic grinned. "Now where were we"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day in one of the central rooms of the palace. Sitting around a table that was shaped like a four point star were the north, south, east and west lords. Shadow was on the northern point wearing black shimmering robes with red slash marks. Aurora, on the southern, had robes made of fire. Dracon, on the eastern point, was in samurai armor that rippled like waves of water. Finishing up on the western point was Sesshomaru; his robes look regular, but had thousands of glowing characters as his clothing was infused with spirit magic to help boost his powers.

All four lords looked at each other, to each one they and the others basically ruled the world. It was a good thing they had a permanent trace going on because a war between these four would destroy everyone involved. It was Dracon who stood up as he was the one to originally request this meeting. "There is another reason why I asked us to meet, rather than the titles of western and northern lord being filled"

He pulled something that was a mix between bone and diamond. "A couple of weeks ago, this activated" In response the thing changed into a bone and diamond dragon that was in a defensive crouch. "This my friends is the Dragon's Cry Stone" Aurora gasped in horror but the other two didn't get it. Shadow was worried. "What is it?" Aurora was the one to speak. "In order to explain the Dragon's Cry Stone, we need to go into a history lesson"

She herself pulled out a shimmering globe and placed it on the table, with a few muttered words the globe activated and Shadow's eye's widened. "A holo display!!!" Aurora nodded and Shadow was stunned to himself. He was in the ancient past, how could the natives have advance technology? Sesshomaru was slightly confused, but was more excited. He had always wondered how the Western Lands had technology eons ahead of humans.

The holo display was showing a picture of the planet, she pressed a random point and it zoomed to one of the cities, which where much more advance than the villages Shadow seen in his travels. "Eons ago, our planet was visited by an ancient race of people and their goddess. They were cast out of their homes in the stars because of their beliefs. You see these people worshipped the chaos in their everyday lives and because of their strong beliefs they began to be able to tap into the natural chaos around us.

When they first did so, they came into contact with the Goddess of Chaos, whom they decided to worship instead of their own. The others were not happy about this so these people fled out of fear of being slain and out of love their goddess followed them. The planet they came to was Earth, when they first arrived, it was completely barren and unfit to live in, but due to their abilities and beliefs they created a special thing. It was the Lifestream. A river of pure chaos energy that ran underground throughout the whole planet. By making this lifestream, a paradise and in doing so became contacted to the once barren planet on many levels."

Shadow could see that this came from a time even before him and was mystified by what he saw. It was paradise, one of chaos, people thrived on the constantly changing environment. From his memories of the Silver millennium, technology was like the modern day except the advance space travel. His thoughts were interrupted when Aurora continued. "This people because of their beliefs and vast life span were called the Ancients. Earth was a paradise for thousands upon thousands of years. But soon that all change. People from the Ancients old home rediscovered them, the Ancients have been gone so long that they were forgotten by their birth world and their goddess was told as a monster from fear of their first goddess. The people saw the Ancients' paradise and wanted it for themselves, so they came without the Ancients' permission and decided to make homes here. They quickly found out that the chaotic lifestyle of the Ancients was too much for them, and so they started to try and change everything to how they lived. You see these people lived by tapping into the life energy of the planet they were on to do everything they needed rather than self survival and coexistence with nature of the Ancients."

Shadow and Sesshomaru saw how thousands of ships came to the planets and more cities were built, only these weren't as beautiful as the Ancients' cities. "The way these new comers siphoned energy from the planet was organically through plants that tapped into the planets core, but the chaos energy of the planet quickly killed these plants as the energy was too pure to siphoned like that." On the holo sphere it was seen that massive trees were planted on the surface of the planet only to quickly whither and die.

"It was discovered that the Ancients knew how to tap the energy of the planet and so the Ancients were hunted and tortured for their knowledge. Such pain, so many horrors these people went through. Eventually the Lifestream was found and there was a method made to extract the energy and taint it so the people could use it in a mockingly defilement of how the Ancients lived. They called this tainted energy Mako and through Mako, they discovered materia. Materia was the crystallization of the tainted chaos energy that gave the newcomers powers like the Ancients. By doing this, they began to slowly destroy the lifestream and without the Lifestream, the planet would have turned back into the barren place it was."

On the holo display the plush planet could be seen slowly dieing as machines and people spread all over it, with specialty machines that dug into the ground. "The Ancients were mostly killed off because of this, the tainted chaos energy was like a poison and by time they developed an immunity to it, there was only ten percent of the whole population left, who were still being hunted for experimentation. The Ancients grew very angry at the defilement of their home by the people that forced them out of their original homes so they prayed to their goddess, who had just as much rage at these people. The goddess granted these people more power and the Ancients went to war."

On the holo sphere, everyone could see the cities being destroyed through hurricanes, fires, earthquakes, lightning and even massive explosions. "Because of the immunity to mako, the ancients developed a resistance to materia, so they were quickly destroying their enemies, until the people called their goddess for help. It ended badly. The goddess quickly sealed away the Ancients' Goddess, and killed a whole bunch of them in one fell swoop." On the holo sphere there was a massive explosion of white light and the whole planet was covered in destruction. "But at the cost of the Goddess's interference, most of the people were destroyed and what was dubbed humanity was shunted somewhat. They lost the ability to travel space. The Ancients suffered much worse. There weren't even a hundred left, and in their rage and desperation they managed to get their goddesses help one last tine. They took a hundred years to do it, but it their Goddess's last gift and curse was found" Shadow's eyes widened as he saw two gems appear. One was undoubtly the Shikon no Tama and the other was a black gem resting next to it. "Two special things. One the Shikon no Tama, found in the Lifestream and the other, Black Materia found in the mako deposits. The ancients had used both of these."

On the holo-display was a horrific thing to see. Massive meteors slammed into the planet were each of the newly built cities were while the rivers changed from water to massive amounts of energy that than flooded and caused more destruction. "For a hundred years, day and night both sides fought and the planet suffered. What you call humanity was forced to regress to their basic technologies to survive while the Ancients were no more than a village remaining. They had seen the destruction they caused their planet and sworn to seal away both ancient weapons. That was when the village was attacked and destroyed from the humans who had once again forgotten their history and wiped out the village with only six ancients remaining. Four went into hiding, while decided to help humanity and intermingle with them. Sadly the sixth was captured by scientist and was experimented on when her powers were noticed."

Everyone winced as the holo display had managed to pull up some of the videos made of the experiments. Sesshomaru excused himself to lose his lunch. "They in their undoing, decided to make a human/ancient hybrid. A product of an ancient and the seed of an evil man that was mutated with the tainted mako. Even though the ancients had an immunity to it, it didn't stop the mako from mutating the ancient. The scientist saw this and froze her while taking the boy and training him to be a weapon. They did not realize that his ancient heritage would constantly attack the mako-mutated genes from his father and eventually drove the warrior insane. His name was Sepiroth

On the holo display, their was a picture of a very imposing man. He had silver hair, a sword that resembled the one of the transformations of Shade's Wrath and had one black wing that glowed evilly. This man took control of his mutated mother and learned the history of the ancients. He developed hate for the humans that created him and decided to wipe the planet clean of them, so he found the black materia and activated it at its full strength. It took the combined efforts of a bunch of humans and the daughter of the currently dead ancient that decided to help humanity to stop him. Said daughter was also an hybrid of ancient/human but naturally. They used the Shikon no Tama to cancel the black materia at the cost of the second hybrid's life. Sepiroth was weakened because of the amount of energy needed to use the black materia and was killed but the damage was done. His involvement had sent humanity back even more. The world was set back into chaos especially after the fall of the many empires that tried to take over. There was something about Earth that would cause all foreign rulers to fail. The state you see today is humanity finally starting to recover what was lost."

Shadow coughed, calling everyone's attention to him. "I think I figured it out. The four ancients that hid from everyone turned out to be the first TaiYoukai." Aurora and Dracon nodded. "All of our ancestors, including yours Shadow." Shadow blinked. "What?" Aurora giggled. "Our titles can only be past down by blood, you are related to NekoTachi. Most likely on your mother's side for I sense your lines blood run through her before my senses on her frizz out." Shadow nodded, more about his mother that he didn't know. Sesshomaru interrupted his thoughts. "Oh my god"

Dracon nodded. "So you realize why I called this meeting." Shadow looked puzzled slightly before bringing up the history lesson he just heard and what going on and he to paled. "The black materia...it was taken from where it was sealed?" Dracon and Aurora nodded, Shadow got a sinking feeling, but it was Sesshomaru who voiced Shadow's fear. "It was Naraku who took it" All they got was silence as confirmation, but there was one thing that Shadow didn't realize. Because of him and the others coming to the past, they changed the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the present and the world was in chaos from the mass murders of its leaders. This chaos so potent that it redirected energy from other leylines to ones that have been dried up for thousands and thousands of years. Ones that has been serving as a seal to keep something or someone from reincarnating through the lifeline, but now things were different now that the seal was weakened. All it needed was one thing, blood. Blood was the direct way to receive a massive jolt of chaos energy all at once as blood has power and if blood hits that sealed spot, it will provide enough of a jolt for whatever is sealed to break free . Black Wind and White Cloud were in the a cavern that they had chosen to rest in as they went after their targets. Black Wind was scowling as he stared at the blood covered blade of White Cloud. "I want to go after the one that got away. The emperor of Japan." White Cloud nodded as he shook his blade off watching the blood splatter onto the barren ground.

"I don't know how the humans did it, but they somehow developed a shield I can't penetrate, yet. Let's go and kill them all for the glory that is the empire." He faded away in a sudden appearance of fog. Black Wind smirked slightly, one of the few facial expressions he made through the whole conversation. "For the glory that is the empire" and he too was gone in a cloud of black smoke." On the barren ground the blood sizzled a bit before being sucked into the ground. A black pentagram appeared at the same spot as the earth began to shake.

All over the world, people started to get shivers. In Nerima, Cologne nearly had an heart attack at feeling the power being released. Something big was going on. At the cavern where the two assassins disappeared the pentagram made by the earth's newly activated leylines, a song began to sing. It was a mix between religious choir music, heavy metal and techno in an heavy gothic tone. Something began to raise out the ground. First was an organic looking cross that was just as big as the cavern. There was something on the cross, no more like it was the cross. It was the shape of a woman. She had the appearance of the Madonna only her hair was made out of tentacles and rather than an halo floating over her head, it was a black pentagon. On her forehead was the kanji for rebirth. It wasn't the massive woman that was the size of the cavern but what she held cradled in her arms.

It was a grown man sleeping in her arms like a baby. He wore a long black and gray trench coat that had armor on the shoulders, wrist, and on the sides. His face was angular and had an angelic quality to it. His coat was parted some to show he wore no shirts underneath it. Sticking out his left shoulder was a black ebony wing that was as big as he was. In the man's arms cradled like he was being, was a long, sharp, deadly sword that appeared to be wrapped in leather. He yawned, not unlike a child and stretched as he woke up. He grinned and looked up into eyes of the being holding him. "Is it time to play?" The mother like figure looked down and grinned from ear to ear, her beautiful face ruined by the skin ripping so the smile could literally be from ear to ear along with a row of razor sharp teeth and then she spoke. Her voice was melodious and would have been appreciated had it not belong to a monster such as this. "Yes Sepiroth, its time to wake up." Sepiroth grinned and his eyes glowed as he pulled a glowing orb out his coat. It was a perfect sphere had the words 'Ultima' not been scratched into it.

Read and Review

Sorry for the very long wait, a lot of things happened and I'm about to move

I'll try to be better about when I update, but untill I get more time, It'll be at most two chapters a mouth at most.


	34. Chapter 29: Whenever

Shadow's Rebirth

A/N: Not much to say

Chapter 29: Whenever

Naraku walked on the ground where his base previously was, Sesshomaru had destroyed it as soon as he came across it, but this Naraku was different. He was still wearing the baboon cloak but his figure was more menacing, more evil. Onigumo had separated from him, turning him into full youkai, although weaker, but due to his theft, Naraku was more powerful than ever. He finally got to the spot were the center of his base was and placed his hand on the ground. A massive black aura surround him as Naraku chuckled darkly. The aura pulsed and the ground rumbled

The ground shook so more before an tower shot out the ground underneath Naraku, it didn't even make him stumble as Naraku rose high into the sky with his tower. The tower itself was pure black stone and resembled a needle. There were no windows, and nothing that resembled an entrance. His tower stopped at about a hundred stories. Naraku chuckled again before he gasped and collasped to his knees. The black aura surrounding his body raged and swarmed around him as his back bulged before tentacles began exploding out his back in sprays of blood. Naraku screamed in pain as he once again lost control of his new power. Blood was pouring from his mouth, ears and eyes as he struggled to contain the power of the black materia.

Naraku scream in fury as something grew out the tower. It was unnatural and had a body made of orangish-red organic armor that looked somewhat like stone. The creater hovered in the air and opened for what pasted as its maw to less loose a roar of freedom. Energy blasted out of its mouth into the nighttime sky, the beam being so bright it was daytime briefly. The creature quieted down and looked at Naraku who was gapping at it as he struggled not to let anymore control go. The creature made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before flying to the north. Naraku passed out from the pain. On the previously unblemished tower, the words "Ruby Weapon Activated" were craved into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sonic asked, the others in the room shook their heads, they had felt it too though a ripple of chaos energy that was 'off' somewhat. As if it was tainted. Shadow, Sesshomaru and the other two lords were in their meeting right now. Amy clutched her chest as an overwhelming fear began to grow in her heart. Lara and Usagi saw this and took her in a deep hug. Knuckles eyes were pure red and he was growling. Fur began to grow on his knuckles as his teeth began to elongate. Rouge saw this and panicked slightly. "Everyone back away!!!"

Everyone did so and they gasped when Rouge's teet grew into fangs and she bit deeply into Knuckle's neck. The glow immediately faded from Knuckle's eyes as the fur on his hand shrunk back underneath his skin. Rouge pulled away from Knuckles and licked the bite marks and they faded away. Rouge wiped some of the blood trailing from her chin. Knuckles relaxed and hugged Rouge "Thank you, I needed that" Tails curiously walked up. "What was that all about?"

Rouge looked at Knuckle's and he nodded. "As you all know, Knuckles is a werewolf. He was born one this time, but when he first tapped into chaos energy it changed his lycanthropy. He can shift into a werewolf, but from that state he can change into an evolved version of it. Whatever that wave of tainted chaos energy was it messed with his defenses and almost caused him to go berserk so I had to drain some of the blood to relax him." It was at that point a very paranoid Setsuna pulled her staff out. "You are Vamprye??" She looked very pale despite her dark tan skin.

Rouge rolled her red eyes while Knuckles chuckled. "There are things in this world that you do understand oh Senshi of Time, but for every little thing you do understand there are a thousand things you will never comprehend." Setsuna would had said more but Shadow came out, he was pale as while and before his fist was crackling with black lightning. His TaiYoukai markings were pulsing brightly. All in all he looked very pissed off. Lara got up, leaving Usagi to take care of the cowering Amy and put her hand on his shoulder, not even flinching when a spark zapped her hand. "What's wrong? Why is everyone freaking out"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku screamed in pain as control was lost again and something else was released. The initial wave of tainted chaos energy was like a dam breaking. This time what emerged from the tower was a creature similar to the Ruby Weapon only it was more curved and different shades of green. The difference was that this creature slightly resembled a dragon in shape only. It was going slower than the Ruby Weapon so its destination would take longer to get to.

Kouga was watching all this and again had doubts about joining up with Naraku. The bastard had killed his people, but he was the only one that gave him enough power to fight the half breed and his friends. Kouga's hair and fur was now white and his skin was bleached ivory. Over his arms and legs, were bracers that concealed the copies of black materia that was implanted into his skin. Each one only had a thousandth of the black materia's total power, but it was more than enough

The creature moved again and it rippled like it was underwater and headed towards the closest river before disappearing under the waters and heading towards the ocean. It was headed towards the east. On the tower, underneath Ruby Weapon's name the words 'Emerald Weapon Activated' had appeared

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow relaxed under her touch. "You may not feel it, but someone just released a massive amount of 'tainted' chaos energy. Anyone sensitive to it would feel it. Its taking all my control not to give in to the fury I feel." He turned to Sonic who Aurora was holding his hand with one and stroking it with her other so he could relax his grip. Like Shadow electricity was crackling around Sonic. "Its coming in an hour" He said. Shadow nodded. "I don't want a fight to happen here so we're going to face it." Sonic nodded. "Anyone that feels that they can fight come on" He stood, clasping a hand over Aurora's. She nodded and sat down. "Something is heading towards the Eastern Lands too. It was just released and it is just as massive as the other one. Whoever goes is going to have to split up into two groups now"Sonic groaned. "This just got harder"

Knuckles stood along with Rouge. Amy tried to stand but her knees kept on shaking. Shadow walked over to Amy and lifted her, bridal style. "You can hardly move. I'm taking you to bed." Amy wanted to struggle, wanted to yell at him but he was right. "Don't hate yourself for being scared, you didn't put any defenses up against the tainted chaos energy so it overwhelmed you."

She leaned up and put her face to his neck and whispered something that no one else could hear and giggled, flushing slightly.

"Usagi, I want you and the other Senshi to stay behind and guard the Northern Lands." Usagi nodded and Hotaru wanted to protest but Shadow continued. "Maria, no. You need to perform a Silence Wall all around the Northern Lands." Haraka stood in and instant. "NO. IT'LL KILL HER TO MAKE A SHIELD THAT BIG!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bushes, hid Kagura. She has been trailing Naraku ever since Shadow freed her from his control. All she wanted to do was wait until the right time and cut his freaking head off for all he done to her. That bastard is going to pay, but that was until he started growing that tower and those monsters emerged from it. From the looks of it another one was emerging. This time it was pure white and absolutely beautiful. It was made of diamond and had a shape like that of a bird, but offered no details. Despite its beauty, it gave off this profound sense of wrongness that affected her deeply.

This thing was so horrible and she wanted to get away, but her legs wouldn't move and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. On some levels, she got a kick out of Naraku's screams as he was being consumed by his new power. He couldn't handle it and had lost control the moment he took it inside of himself. The thing opened its maw and inside its mouth was an enlarged version of a eye. The eye was bloodshot and covered in gross veins as it rotated in every direction.

The creature made a sound that was so beautiful, but at the same time so evil that she collapsed to her knees and passed out with her eyes remaining open but unseeing and her face was trapped in a gaze of eternal horror. Kagura will survive this but will have nightmares for many months. The last things she saw before consciousness fled her was the creature flying to the south and the words 'Diamond Weapon Activated' appear on the pillar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Uncle" Hotaru said, "But next time I'm going with you"

Haraku gaped. "Hotaru-chan, it'll put you in danger to use that much power" Hotaru shook her head. "No it won't. My chaos energy was sealed so it was harder to use my powers. Now I can easily manage a Silence Wall that big without trying" Haruka shut up. Shadow turned to Chaos, she like Amy was affected because she couldn't adapt in time. The wave of tainted chaos energy had knocked her out. Ryouga was carrying her back to the room. "I'll go wherever Chaos goes, Ranma."

Shadow and the others shuddered as they felt another creature of tainted chaos energy was released. This time it was heading south. "They are headed for each of the empires. We are going to have to split into four groups, because I feel all four empires are going to be attacked" The others nodded. Sonic stood with Aurora. "I'm going to the Southern Lands to help protect Aurora's empire." Aurora flushed slightly. "Thank you Sonic. I request that Chaos joins us once she wakes up along with Ryouga"

Mousse nodded. "I shall go as well." Tails stood and before Sonic could say anything. "I know you don't want me out there fighting as I'm younger, so just this once I'll going to say that you can't do anything about it. I'm not young anymore and I know how to fight." Sonic was about to say something when he found himself staring at the barrel of a very big gun. Very impressive considering that not even a second ago Tails was all the way across the massive room. Tails's gun was humming with power. "I am going" Sonic frowned. "Fine, you want to go, you have to defeat me, Chaos Control"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onigumo wasn't inside the room with the others no he was outside on the roof staring in horror at the horizon, but the thing is, he wasn't looking at the horizon. Not many realize that he still has a connection with Naraku and at times of extreme stress he can't actually see through Naraku's own eyes. What he saw was the pillar shaking as the ground below it opened up and a massive creature made of different shades of black and gray, but unlike Diamond Weapon that was beautiful but give off a sense of defilement, this thing was just plain wrong. Something that nature could have never created. This thing is beyond the simple terms of good and evil or notions of that, this wasn't a thing that involved shades of gray it was just 'wrong'

Onigumo and Naraku, despite their different locations were in the same exact pose, on their knees staring up into the sky at the emerging creature with their arms just hanging loosely on their sides like a puppet with cut strings. The only difference was in the eyes. Onigumo was crying tears of pure unadulterated horror while Naraku was insane glee. Naraku's eyes had glazed over as the tainted chaos proved to be to much for him.

Onigumo scream as the spider burn mark on his back pulsed and Naraku began laughing lost out of his mind. The creature shift and began moving towards the west. On the pillar, the words 'Onyx Weapon Activated' had appeared and cracks began to ran throughout the whole pillar as the last and worst of all the weapons was about to be released. Naraku let lost one more insane laugh and he began to sink into the pillar as if it was liquid and just like that he was gone. On the pillar more and more cracks appeared as the phrase. 'Ultimate Weapon Activation Pending....Activation Pending....Activation Pend...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic sighed as he activated Chaos Control. The whole room froze except for Shadow who was looking at him. He was holding Amy, and wasn't going to interfere. Sonic frowned as he looked at Tail's angry face. He turned back towards Shadow. "Don't interfere" Shadow suddenly smirked. "I don't think I have too" Sonic blinked. "What does that mean?" He turned only to find Tails moving towards him, even though he was moving in slow motion he was still overcoming Sonic's Chaos Control. Tails spoke in slow tones. "Yyyooouuu wwwooonnn'ttt ssstttoooppp mmmeee"

Sonic frowned. "I have to end this, sorry Tails" With that he rushed forward in blinding speed ready to painlessly knock out Tails only to freeze as Tails suddenly sped up and had his gun pointed at Sonic's head. "CChheecckk" Tails said a little bit faster than before. His movements were getting faster and Tails had faked Sonic out in order to get his blaster pointed at the right spot. Sonic bent backwards almost at a ninty degree angle to avoid the slow yet powerful blast.

Shadow was fighting a headache off, as he was watching the fight two different ways. One was in the method of Chaos Control and the other was in regular time. In regular time Sonic was nothing, just gone because he was moving so fast. Tails on the other hand was a blur rushing towards what is seemed to be a random spot. He was speaking so fast he couldn't be understood. Then his blast was faster than any he has seen before. He was amazed with Tails's genius. He is learning to integrate his ki abilities and chaos channeling into his machinery. He and Gerald are going to up the ante in what they are teaching him.

Things were different in Chaos Control. Sonic was visible, but still a blur and Tails looked like he was stuck in slow motion though he was getting faster and the blast was still moving...Shadow grinned. If Sonic wasn't careful Tails was going to beat him easily. Shadow switched his vision back to watching only Chaos Control and watched as more and more of Tails's slow but powerful blast flew through the air. Sonic tried once again to painlessly knock Tails out but Tails anticipated his movements and had repositioned his weapon to fire right before Sonic could get there.

Sonic jumped back to dodge and hit one of Tails's previous blast, flinging him across the room like and pinball and into more of Tails shots. All those seemingly random shots from Tails was really a deceptive trap for Sonic. Sonic hit the ground stunned and before he could recover, the barrel of Tails's gun was pressing against his head. "You Lose" Tails said regularly, having overcame the effects of Chaos Control. Sonic got back on to his feet. "Just because you think you won doesn't mean you have." And with that was gone. Tails looked baffled for a moment before gasping in pain, bent over where Sonic's fist had planted itself into his stomach. His other hand though was clutching a golden ring that was fading away fast. Shadow nodded in approval at Sonics plan of using a single ring to give him a boost of speed.

Tails groaned and coughed up some blood showing the damage he took from taking the damage. "You need to learn how to be prepared for all angles in a battle." Sonic said as he jumped back. Tails fell to his knees from the lack of support from Sonic's arm and then fell face first to the ground, moaning in pain. "You need to be better than this." Sonic said before Tails suddenly chuckled from his place on the ground. "No I think you need to learn all the angles."

A loud beep drew Shadow's and Sonic's attention to his side where a grenade was attached to his leg and Tails sprung to his feet as his weapon blew up launching Sonic into the air. He took the blow on purpose to get close enough to plant said explosive on Sonic's body. Tails held his hand out and Ten Rings surround both hands and with that Tails disappeared. Sonic had reached the apex of his jump before jerking in mid air as Tails was using brief burst of speed to hit Sonic in the same spot. Sonic fell to the ground and bounced before Tails landed on his chest with the barrel of his gun shoved in Sonic's mouth. "You lose." Tails said, just before Sonic faded away. "No I think you lose" Sonic said. He was behind Tails with his fist just touching Tails head. Shadow knew the position and so did Tails. From that position Sonic had about a hundred different ways of attacking and Tails can't do anything to stop it.

"How about a stalemate?" Tails said, showing not one once of nervousness. Sonic looked down and chuckled in amazement. Tails had grew back his two fox tails and had them wrapped around his arms in a way that Sonic can't move his hands without shattering his shoulders. Shadow whistled. Growing back those tails so fast must have been unbelievably painful for Tails. Sonic smirked. "I guess you can come along." Tails nodded and released Sonic, his tails wrapping around his waist like a belt. Sonic clapped his hands and turned off Chaos Control. "Fine you go with Dracon to the Eastern Lands. I want Big and Onigumo to go with you." Tails nodded and followed Dracon out.

Inuyasha stood but as soon as he did Kagome grabbed his arm causing him to flinch in pain. He hadn't fully recovered from his fight with his brother. "Inuyasha, please" She begged. It was those two words in that tone that almost caused Inuyasha to sit. "Shit, Kagome I have to go...They're my people and I have to use whatever I can to help protect them." In response Tetsusaiga pulsed and most of Inuyasha's wounds started healing rapidly. Kagome nodded tearfully. "Promise me...that you come back" Inuyasha nodded, but Kagome grabbed his hand. "Say it Inuyasha, I want to hear you say it. Promise me that you will come back to me. I...don't know what I'll do without you."

Inuyasha's gaze softened. He leaned down close to her ear. "Kagome I will come back...I promise you" Sesshomaru came in and nodded happly. His wounds have also healed with the use of Tenseiga. "I'm proud of you brother." Rin came up and hugged Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She said meekly. Sesshomaru nodded and ruffled her hair tenderly. "After I come back you can no longer call me Sesshomaru-sama" Rin started to tear up but his next words stunned her and everyone else. "You'll have to call me father" She nodded happily and hugged him when he bent down. "Now be a good girl Rin-chan" She smiled widely and ran off to tell the news to her new friends.

Sesshomaru was about to leave when a slender hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Kikyo biting her lip nervously in a way he found adorable. She leaned forwards and whispered loud enough so that only he could hear her. "Sesshomaru-kun, please come back safely." With that she slipped a ward onto Tenseiga. It's spiritual energies flared in increased energy from contact with her own. She blushed slightly ran off following Rin. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "Brother. I ask that your monk comes with us." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru left with Inuyasha following him. Miroku turned to Sango and before she could say anything he kissed her passionately. When he let her go. She was deeply flushed. "Just this once, I'll forgive your pervert ways, Houshi. Just come back." He nodded and followed Inuyasha out the door.

"Kanna, I want you to practice your cast while Daddy goes and fight" Big said to the white haired little girl. She nodded and hugged his leg. Big smiled and ruffled her hair before walking out the door that Dracon and Tails took. Shadow turned to Gerald. "Professor, are you going to fight?" Gerald nodded. "I shall, don't think this old man can't teach you a couple of things. I shall stay behind and guard the women and children." Shadow smirked and turned to Vash and Alucard. "I don't even need to say anything do I?" Vash just reloaded his gun and put on his yellow shades while Alucard's blood red eyes glowed. "I always wanted to taste Tainted Chaos."

Alucard and Vash walked out another door, while Shadow, being mindful of Amy in his arms, turned to Lara and Usagi.

"Could you?" Lara nodded and took Amy into her arms to carry her back to her room, before doing so Shadow kissed her and Amy on the cheeks, causing Lara to flush slightly. Shadow turned to Usagi. "Usagi, please be careful, you must strain yourself because you are new in tapping Chaos Energy. If you don't be careful, you'll take in the Tainted Chaos energy and that can kill you." Usagi nodded and before Shadow could depart jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips hard before running away. Shadow could see she was beat red.

He grinned and turned to the last two. "Knuckles, Rouge, where are you two going?" Knuckles grinned. "Right at the center were all the Tainted Chaos came from. We won't attack just yet to see what the hell is going on" Shadow nodded. "After we take care of all those other things we'll meet at that point." They nodded and Shadow rushed outside. To meet up with his group and prepare for the fight of their life

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just so you can remember here are the groups.

1: Northern Lands-Ruby Weapon: Shadow, Vash, Alucard

2: Eastern Lands-Emerald Weapon: Sonic, Aurora, Chaos, Ryouga, Mouse

3: Southern Lands-Diamond Weapon: Tails, Dracon, Big

4: Western Lands-Onyx Weapon: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku

5: Naraku's Base-Ultimate Weapon: Knuckles, Rouge

6: Norhern Palace: Amy, Lara, Gerald, Senshi, Nodoka, Kagome, Kikyo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-North-

Shadow, Vash and Alucard all sat on the back of Shade in his tiger form as Shade ran. Right now Shade was the size of a small football field. Shadow had his sights set forth purely on the direction of the Tainted Chaos. Vash was reloading both of his casters with his strongest ammo while Alucard, still with a smile showing on his shadowed face licked his lips. Ahead of them in the horizon, was a red shape floating in the air. As they got closer it was getting bigger, but the thing is that it was just standing there, waiting. Shadow turned his head around when they were within two miles of it. "Okay I'm getting off here. Vash, wait until Shade brings you to its back and jump off while Alucard takes it from another side. We are going to take it from three sides." They nodded and he jumped off Shade.

Shadow didn't even hit the ground, but rather rebounded off a tree and started bouncing from tree to tree in the dense forest. He eventually got to a clearing where the creature was floating above. Shadow raised both of his hands in position of one of his favorite and potentially most powerful move. "CHAOTIC DESTROYER!" The sphere of energy was at its weaker levels so it was the size of Shadow himself. Shadow threw the attack at Ruby Weapon but it just dispersed on contact, not even but a scoff mark on Ruby's gem like skin.

One thing that happened though, was Shadow drew Ruby's attention. The massive creature looked down and let lose a blast of orangish red energy that would have caused major damage had Shadow not use the light speed dash to dodge. The forest behind him though had no such luck and in a flare of energies, a line of the forest was just gone. Not even ashes remained from the intense heat of the blast. Shadow's eyes widened in amazement. "Okay no more master nice guy" He raised his hands again. This time the Chaotic Destroyer was the size of his fist. Any smaller and he'll risk making it perfect, which he promised himself never to do to another living being ever again. This time the attack forced the floating enemy back about ten meters with a large dent in its side, but Shadow could see that it was slowly repairing itself. With a few muttered curses, he almost did not notice the blast of energy coming from behind him. The key phrase was almost. "Chaos Control!"

Time froze and to Shadow's horror, Ruby Weapon wasn't frozen, but like Tails earlier was moving in slow motion. Shadow canceled it because Vash and Alucard wouldn't be able to keep up with that creature if it was moving that fast to keep up with Chaos Control. The thing that bothered Shadow as he used a Light Speed Dash to avoid the energy beam was how was Ruby Weapon moving even though it appeared to be frozen in the air. Shadow saw Vash emerge from under the creature and pointed both of his casters up in the air. "Shot number 1!" Shadow's eyes widen, that was one of Vash's strongest attacks. Almost the level of his angel arms. A massive golden blast fired out both guns in the shape of two massive pillars of energy before they slammed into Ruby's underside. Shadow's eyes widen as one golden pillar of pure destructive energy hit it and the other just past right through it.

That was it. Ruby weapon was moving every part of itself at the same moment leaving an slight afterimage that could be taken for its body. Shadow tested this theory by throwing a rapid barrage of Chaotic Destroyers and watched as only every other one hit it while the others just past through it. It was the rate of his own heartbeat that Ruby dodged and counter attacked to. It made sense, Ruby had no eyes how could it sense it except by hearing. "Vash! Alucard! Time your attacks to your heartbeat. Ruby Weapon is smaller than we thought! If I'm right its sensing our heartbeats and dodging according to the between beats." Vash nodded and dashed to the left barely missing another massive blast.

Alucard on the other hand just chuckled darkly as he appeared right next to Ruby and wasn't attacked. Shadow and Vash both realized at the same time. Alucard is dead, he has no heartbeat. Ruby can't sense him. Both Shadow and Vash watched as Alucard melted into a pile of black goo before thousands of eyes sprouted in it and reformed into a three headed dog nearly the size that Shade took. All three heads were drooling something that scorched the ground below. Right then, all three heads grew massive fangs and buried them into the side of the unsuspecting Ruby Weapon. Said weapon began to jerk as it got smaller. Shadow recognized that it was in fact slowing down so the afterimages were fading away leaving the real Ruby Weapon. What Shadow was worried about was Alucard taking in all that tainted chaos energy. "Shade, I need a way to purify all that chaos energy." Shadow said over his contact with Shade

Shade appeared next to him. "Your sword has a curse function doesn't it, just set it to purify the chaos energy, but Alucard from being in contact with all that tainted chaos energy than pure chaos energy will forever be changed. It was true, the blackness of Alucards skin was getting darker like a black hole and the red of his eyes had began to glow rather than the red coloring. Shadow took out Shade's Wrath in his fang mode, the long thin blade reflecting the energy off of its black surface. Shadow's eyes began to glow fiercely as he swung down with all of his energy. Like the windscar technique a massive wave of energy came out only nothing was being destroyed. Ruby let out a scream of pure pain as its source of power was changed and then drained by Alucard. "Shot Number 1!" Vash yelled when he rearmed himself. The two massive pillars of golden light slammed into Ruby Weapon, engulfing it as Alucard fell to the ground in his regular form only his hat was off.

He was fully exposed to the sun and yet nothing was happening. Alucard's eyes widened as he stared up into the sun. "It's been so long" He whispered as he felt the warmth of the sun touch his skin. He reached up weakly and real tears have escaped his eyes. "How...is this possible?" Shadow sat down next to him, tired as well. His revision of the wind scar took a lot out of him. Vash sat as well next to Alucard as the three stared into the sky. Tiny red ruby particles floated in the air is all that was left of Ruby Weapon. The light cut the particles causing many rainbows of different red shades to form "All that tainted chaos and pure chaos must have evolved your vampiric powers. I dare say that you are now the world's strongest vampire to be able to survive in the sun like this without any protection."

Alucard let the tears fall as he looked into the blue sky. "What happen to our foe?" He was answered by a bark. He sat up and looked amaze for sitting at his feet was a puppy. It was a solid black with blood red eyes, six of them to be accurate. It resemble his Cerberus form that he is so fond of. Also Alucard could feel a bound between him and the small animal. He checked his senses and grinned as he picked up the puppy with the wagging tail. "I found him" Shadow blinked in amazement and grinned "Of course!! I purified the tainted chaos, turning it into pure chaos energy, causing it to take a weakened form of pure chaos and because of your bite, it took a form that of yours. I say Alucard that you have a familiar now."

Alucard looked at his new companion and for the first time, Shadow and Vash so him give a soft smile. Alucard stood up with the dog trailing behind him. He bent down and picked up his hat which fell off when Shadow did his attack. He turned and grinned. "Come on, we got more enemies to beat. Lets head towards the origin of this creatures. Shadow and Vash grinned and several minutes later all four were on Shade's back as he dashed towards Naraku's base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-South-

Tails looked up in amazement at Dracon. The moment they had gotten outside Shadow's palace, Dracon began to transform into a dragon and this dragon was damn impressive; it even made Shade's dragon form look like a lizard. The first thing was Dracon was giant. He was even bigger than all of the Northern Lands. With four sets of powerful multicolored feathered wings, black scales that looked like steel plates, very large horns matching the ones when he is a human form only much bigger and sharper. Add to that two mouths filled with razor sharp teeth, one slightly smaller than the other and every time one of the mouths open, one could see small streams of energy escape every once in a while as if there was a dam holding back the storm, but that wasn't Dracons most impressive feature. That belonged to the glowing golden seal floating over his back; in actuality it wasn't just one large seal but thousands upon thousands of smaller seals all interlinking to make the grand one.

Both Tails and Big got on to Dracons back and took hold of his scales before in a blur and a miniature tornado Dracon was simply gone and both riders found the world to simply change to white as Dracon was going so fast that all the colors just blurred together back into white. It was a very beautiful experience as it felt as if they were staring at the heavens themselves. Soon it stopped and they found themselves underwater, but the thing is they could breath it. Dracon turned his head so one eye could look at them.

"You are my guest to my empire so I grant you the ability to survive my depths. With that the dragon plunged deeper into the water. Tails and Big both gasped in amazement for at the bottom of the sea was a massive city just as big as the Northern Lands only the Southern Lands were like gems as the buildings were made out of it. "I control the sea as the North controls the sky, as the East controls the land and as the West controls the spirit.

They didn't get a chance to comment as Diamond Weapon suddenly appeared. Tails and Big were both shivering as they felt the waves of tainted chaos roll off of the creature. They did not let its beauty make them underestimate it. Even more so when it opened its maw and reveal the gross looking eye in it. It turned and the eye saw them and Diamond Weapon did something that sent shockwaves blasting through the water heading towards them. Dracon roared and the seal shifted in front of them to block the sound attack that Diamond sent at them. "I'm giving you two lesser seals designed to block attacks, try to avoid them as they can't take to many hits."

At once two smaller golden seals appeared in front of Big and Tails. Big pulled out his ax and grinned. "Time to catch the big fish." With that Big bent his knees and used his superhuman strength to propel him through the water. He made a slight distortion from the point he sprung off, it being powerful enough to make a temporary air bubble and even move Dracon's massive form back several feet. Big moved through the water like that of a torpedo. "Fisherman's Cast!" Big yelled as he did a front flip. When he reached the apex of his flip he threw his ax in an over head swing. The Ax moved like a blur right towards Diamond. Diamond responded by making another sonic attack at the ax, but the force Big used to through it with was enough for the attack to slow it down only slightly before it slammed into the beast..

The ax bounced off the surface, but launched Diamond into a nearby underwater cliffside, completely destroying it. The ax rebounded back into Big's hand like a boomerang. Tails wasted no time either, but rather than lunching off of Dracon he lifted his gun and with it set in bazooka mode fired all the shots he could before his gun would overheat. Kit, his partner swam by, having the same underwater protection as Tails. His partner's nine tails glowed red and Kit rolled into a ball before rushing at Diamond Weapon, going so fast that it cut through the water making a air bubble around the Kitsune.

Diamond moved to dodge but Tails planned for that. "Chaos Control" Like a shockwave everything froze and the ocean flared up in light. Tails and Dracon who Tails protected from the effects of Chaos Control gasped in amazement. Everywhere was pure light, some of colors that Tails could not ever describe even if he spent his life trying to do so. Tears would have came to his eyes if Tails wasn't underwater. He was just surrounded by life, all of it. He felt one with the earth, from every bug to every human. He was in pure chaos as he saw trillions upon trillions of ways he could now grow and live. He was past, he was present, he was future. He saw a trillion deaths and a trillion births, each one unique as a soul sang its song. Tails watched and grew

He gasped as he saw an echo of Shadow, him having been here before when he tapped the energy of a Chaos Emerald, but this Shadow was different, he was older, stronger looking and a thousand times wiser. Tails knew somehow that this was Shadow before he met any of them, his past life. Tails watched and grew

Tails saw his own past lives and learned from them and grew. He was a monk, a solider, a wizard, a summoner, a priest, a thief, a teacher, a lover, a father, a mother, a sister, a brother, a engineer, a pilot, a musician, a poet, a writer, a king, a queen, a assassin, a baker, so many lives he had lived and he learned, taking in all the skills he learned from his lives. Tails watched and grew

It was so much it was almost orgasmic to be in. It threatened to consume him, it has already rewritten him on so many levels. Tails felt like he was in his mother's womb again and was born again. With a glance it looks like his partner was having the same experience as he was and Tails reached out in their bond and became one. Everything Tails was, Kit became and everything Kit was Tails grew. Kit became pure white while a hundred tails grew out its back each one a different color, many some of the indescribable ones both have experience, but no where as many colors as there are surrounding them. Also nine floating diamonds appeared and floated gently around Kit. Tails himself changed two, his hair and eyes turned a reflective silver as star markings appeared on his head and at the corners of his eyes before fading away. Over his left eye the kanji for soul appeared in silver, not looking as if it was tattooed but rather a natural birthmark. What he had gone through was beyond a religious experience, but something that affected his very soul. Tails watched and grew

In his hands, his Guardian Emerald was flaring up, responding to every single color as it also grew. Not to the level of a Chaos Emerald but something in-between, something new. Tails watched and grew. Tails...was he even Tails anymore? A quick flash of a girl with dark purple hair and a shy smiled appeared in his mind and answered that for him. Tails gasped and almost passed from the pure beauty and Dracon from something much more important. "My word...the Lifestream." He was simply stunned. He had been through this before, but he never expected to ever find it again. Chaos Control had another effect, this one on Diamond, it revealed its true form.

Before what was a thing of beauty was now sick and evil. Diamond was now made of the same material as its horrible eye and was just floating there in the water pulsing in different places like a disfigured heart, but that wasn't all. Diamond appeared to be nailed onto a metal cross of a metal Tails has never seen before and the last change to Diamond Weapon was that there was thousands of eyes open all over it, looking in every direction, while the biggest one was in the exact center. There was one more affect. The Lifestream was of pure chaos energy while Diamond was a creation of tainted chaos, it smoked and gurgled in pain as the pure chaos overwhelmed it and it was simply gone, leaving behind the cross it was mounted on, the metal of the cross was purified as while and turned from gray to silver.

Tails saw the potential of the cross and in an instant used the Lifestream to change it. On his hands and feet metal gloves appeared as well as bracers appeared on his arms and legs. Since Tails hated to use the katana, he used the ultimate potential of the Lifestream to make a kunai pouch that will produce an infinite number of kunai made of the metal and all bounded to his soul so he could return them back to his pouch after he was done no matter where they were. He added in several options and as an afterthought, used the metal to form one hell of an Upgrade Ring that only he could use in an emergency. He strapped the pouch to his leg and sadly let go of Chaos Control to see Big gaping at them.

Tails and Kit no longer looked how they did in the Lifestream. Kit was blood red and only had nine tails, but they gave off a massive source of power. While Tails's hair turned from silver to blond, no longer the orange it was before. the soul kanji on his left eye was now black and looked like a tattoo. Tails grinned and chuckled. "I figured out how to beat Diamond Weapon in a easy way." Before Big could question, Tails turned to Dracon. "Hey, we have to get to the source of the tainted chaos and stop it." Dracon nodded and before Big could say anything both him, Tails and Kit were holding on to Dracon as he sped away from the Southern Lands, Tails and Kit having a much easier time.

Read and Review

A/N: Another chapter done.

Sorry for the long delays, but I'm in school right now and I'm very busy. I'll try to get a chapter a month out.


End file.
